


CSMC: Morgan Benson

by skimo



Series: Courtland Street Chronicles [5]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 51
Words: 205,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skimo/pseuds/skimo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the Continuing GH Fanfic Universe Started in Path to Power and Continued on Courtland Street.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who Am I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan Benson is a GH SORAs, "What If," Alternate Reality fanfiction about what would happen in Port Charles if Faith Roscoe had been a bigger player in 2003. Morgan Benson is the third part of the Courtland Street Chronicles

Morgan Benson is a GH "What If" Alternate Reality fanfiction about what would happen in Port Charles if Faith Roscoe had been a bigger player in 2003. Morgan Benson is the third part of the Courtland Street Chronicles. 

**Who Am I...**

Son of Carly Benson Corinthos and Michael Sonny Corinthos. Same age as Karin Quartermaine he’s only a few months older. His mother was shot the day he was born and lives in a long time care facility with brain damage that has affected her memory. His father was convicted when he was six years old of the murder of Faith Ashton and executed when he was 17.

Younger brother of Dr Michael Quartermaine. Not a lot of contact. His mother gave birth to another son he was 8– raised as Robert Morgan, by Dr Robin Morgan and Jason Morgan. Found out when he was 17 years old that he has an older sister, Kristina Ashton. Found out by the reading of his father’s will.

Grandson of Mike Corbin and Bobbie Spencer. Sorta cousin of Lesley Lu and Lucky Spencer.

Graduated from Queen of Angels High School– discipline problem/especially his junior year. Spent summer between Junior and senior year in Paris with Anna deVane. Got it done his senior year and then got the hell out of Port Charles.

College at University of Miami– double major Spanish/business basically going year round because he has no interest in going back to port charles for longer than a long weekend. Kicked out of college housing after his second year. Did the rush thing but he and the frat parted company when he got the better of the hazing process. (See link to president of local fraternity chapter in hospital with broken jaw and hand. No charges filed. Addendum story, local fraternity chapter disavowed by national charter.) Did summer in Caracas at the Universidad Central de Venezuela. The following year did summer in Peru at the Universidad de Lima. Summer between graduation and law school stuck around Coral Gables and just vegged.  
Law School University of Miami.– international business specializing in south and central america.

**Money**

Trust funds from: 

\- Alan/Monica Q– not as big as Robbie’s but significant --covered all college expenses including law school.

\- Courtney Matthews– primary heir (tapped piece of principle to buy house)

\- Jason Morgan– administering the estate of Sonny C.

**Housing**

After the fiasco with fraternity picked up a house in Coral Gables that was in foreclosure. While a good deal it wasn’t cheap and he tapped a trust fund left to him by Courtney Matthews, his aunt– the closest he had to a mother for the first few years of his life, to get it. The taxes alone, not including upkeep are 3000 a month. It’s right on the canal. 4 bedroom– so he has 3-5 roommates all guys. Most are guys he’s known since college. Some of them are international students. They all like to party but not at the house... cept on weekends. Reality check is that they are not going to get anything better than this for $1000 a month and a share of the utilities. Our Guy has the master suite but he also makes sure that weekly maid service is included as part of the base rent. Always been able to find a good mix of guys who may like taking care of the boat, the pool, or the grounds. But there is nobody who likes cleaning the bathrooms or are actually good at doing their own laundry. Maid service is a must. Guys leave for disrespecting the property or because they are moving in with their girlfriends– as they are basically being charged enough to cover the taxes and not much beyond that. He’s not going to lose money on the investment.

http://listings.listhub.net/pages/RAMDCFL/236/D1240236/

****

**Relationship to CSMC**

More than he knows. It’s the only way that he’s been able to keep Maid service for the last 5 years. Kristina came to his graduation from Queen of Angels. It was the first time he’d seen her in person other than the reading of their father’s will. After Graduation she’d handed him the business card with the emergency number along with a credit card with a preset monthly limit on it that is drawn on a dollhouse company in Port Charles. He has the CSMC emergency number and has used it twice in the last seven years. Once when he was looking at being arrested for going medieval on the frat president and then again when he’d been in the hospital and a time crunch getting to Atlanta. He’d been relieved the first time he called and Kristina hadn’t been the one answering the phone. He didn’t want an I told you so or even a relationship. Had no interest in a relationship with Kristina Ashton. Has never used the credit card probably doesn’t realize that it was a debit card and the monthly amounts have been adding up on the credit rather than the debit side.

http://www.hunkymalecelebs.com/kaka/pictures/7.jpg


	2. MB Ch2

“How long have you worked for CSMC?” Morgan asks from the passenger seat of a PT Cruiser convertible. The woman drives well. And with his sunglasses firmly in place he isn’t worried particularly about a concussion, or even the lingering headache from his early morning car accident. His car is toast but since he’d gotten T-boned by someone either drunk or asleep at the wheel things could have been a hell of a lot worse.

“I don’t. I work for the Northern Florida Regional Medical Center... or I do when I work.” Lisa doesn’t take her eyes off the road. “I can’t believe you had the nerve to get off the highway in Gainesville. Especially with that Hurricane parking permit. At least you know you were hit by accident with it happening at 2am. If it would have been at 2pm it would have been because of the University of Miami bumper sticker.”

“I take it you belong to Gator nation?” Morgan’s voice is wry.

“Not so much. I’m a transplant. Port Charles, New York. Heard of it?”

“Yeah, it’s the head quarters for CSMC. So if you don’t work for them why were you called.”

“My brother is part of the company. Which I guess makes me a company asset in their minds. Who knew?” Lisa quips. “What about you?”

“My father’s daughter.”

Lisa glances over. “Long way around the block to say sister.” She shrugs. “But it wouldn’t surprise me if Anders introduced me the same way on occasion. Course I think he basically joined a cult so I guess we’re even. But since it’s working the opposite of most cults and he’s making tons of money rather than signing over all of his assets... I’m not going to worry about it. He’s a big boy.”

“A cult.” Morgan says noncommitally.

“Hey don’t mind me. I often bite the hand that feeds me and puts me through college.”

“Courtland street put you through college?”

“No, my brother did, but since they own him....”

“Right.” Morgan nods.

“Since I verified you weren’t doing anything illegal up in Atlanta... what takes you to that fair city.”

“You verified that I wasn’t doing anything illegal.”

“I like my car. I like my life. And all you’re getting from me is a ride to Atlanta.”

“Ah forfeiture.” Morgan nods. He sees Lisa eyeing him suspiciously. “I’m a lawyer.”

“Fabulous. Maybe it wasn’t your parking sticker they were gunning for.” Lisa retorts. “What kind of law?”

“International business. South America mostly– evolving markets.”

“Bet they weren’t expecting you when they saw the name Morgan Benson. I don’t know if it could be anymore white bread. It almost sounds.... Preppie.”

“My mother named me for her best friend, Jason Morgan. But since he raised me and Morgan Morgan would have sounded like a family law firm I use my mother’s maiden name. I was born Corinthos.” Morgan eyes her carefully to see if she recognizes the names.

“Huh. Greek like me.” Lisa comments.

“That’s all the name means to you?”

“Should it mean more?”

“No. No, of course not.” Morgan shrugs and resolves to not do that again as it really hurts.

“You know you might want to take one of those muscle relaxers. Try to get some sleep. You’re going to be worthless in Atlanta if you don’t get some rest. I’ll wake you when I need directions.”

“It seems rude.”

“Me nurse, you patient. Sleep while you can.”

* * *

Four hours later, Lisa is shaking him gently. “We’re at a gas station on the outskirts of Atlanta. I need a break and to walk around. I also want to fill up before we dive in.”

“Right. I’ll take care of the gas. Go walk.”

“You want a coke or something?”

“Yeah. That would be great.” Getting out of the car, Morgan pulls his credit card and then begins dispensing gas. It was only fair that he pay for the gas he would have been paying for it anyway if his car wasn’t sitting at an auto body shop back in Gainesville. Lisa is soon coming out of the convenience store portion of the gas station with beverages and junk food. She puts them in the car and then does some quick stretching exercises never mind the looks she is getting as her top pulls away from the low rise jeans exposing a tattoo near the base of her spine. As soon as the tank is full, Morgan climbs back into the passenger seat.

Lisa pulls the car forward to a convenient spot away from the pumps. “Okay where?”

“Regency Suites Hotel in midtown.” Morgan flips open a folder and then enters the address into the GPS unit on the dash. He glances down at his watch. “You made good time.”

“Considering it’s a cruiser and not your porsche? Yeah. No stopping for tickets.”

“You heading straight back?”

“Nah. I could but I’m here might as well make a day of it. Head back tomorrow and still be in good shape for work on Wednesday. Hell if I’m having a good time I don’t have to leave until Wednesday morning because work isn’t until 3pm.” Which reminds her. She hits the handsfree for her phone and hits the preset. “This is Lisa Pappas.”

“You hitting Atlanta about now?” Mona’s voice is clear.

“We are. Morgan says he has a room at the Regency Suites, GPS is already locked in there.”

“Do you want me to get you a room?”

“That would be great.”

“It’ll be waiting when you get there. Some great shopping round there. If you decide you must have BBQ before you leave Atlanta give me a call first. I can hook you up.”

“Thanks Mona. I may even forgive you for calling me this morning.”

“I didn’t realize you’d been working swings you must have felt like you’d just gone to sleep. I would have killed anyone who called me at 6:30 when I was working the club.”

“About that but I’m wide awake now. I’ll call again before I head out of town.”

“Thanks, Lisa.” Mona disconnects the call and Lisa hits the off button too.

“That is the same woman I talked to when I called from the hospital.”

“Yeah. My brother says that she is splitting the emergency line with Mouse. Anything really bad happens though Mouse will still be called in.”

“Who is Mouse?”

Lisa looks over at him. “How in the hell did you get the emergency phone number?” She shakes her head. “Mouse is the CSMC troubleshooter. If you’re calling with a real emergency; he is all over it.”

“Sounds like you’ve used the service.”

“Yeah, really bad date back freshman year in college. Really bad. Lock yourself in the bathroom and start praying bad date. Mouse had a couple of CSMC goons there within ten minutes and they were taking me to the hospital to make sure I was under observation overnight to make sure the ruffies didn’t really screw me up. I may bitch about CSMC but that doesn’t mean they aren’t number one on my speed dial and have been since junior high school– sometimes it’s the only way I can get hold of my brother.”

“What happened to the guy, the bad date?”

“I don’t care.” Lisa says flatly. “Mouse didn’t say a word to Anders, or to me either about it. No I told you so’s. But he did delivered the guy’s rap sheet. It was waiting for me when I got home from the hospital. One of those big envelopes stuffed under my dorm room door. Message received loud and clear.”

* * *

The check in is easy despite them being a little early for official check in. The concierge hands Lisa a packet of information after she signs in. “This is from Ms. Dupree.”

“Thanks.” Lisa says absently as she opens the packet. Inside is basically a things to do while you’re in Atlanta whether it’s shopping, drinking, eating or finding a game of pool. There are a number of CSMC resources clearly listed but there are also things on there that are free of the CSMC influence.

“Dinner is included of course in your stay as well as a continental breakfast that is served from 6am.” She turns to Morgan. “Here is your conference packet, Mr Benson. A number of other attendees have also arrived and there is an informal meeting going on in the conference rooms assigned.”

“Thanks.” Morgan signs his information card.

They are then handed their mag keys. “Ms Pappas you’re in room 323. And Mr Benson you’re in 322 across the hall. Enjoy your stay with us.” Going up the elevator together they play the elevator game and don’t look at each other even though they’d just been on the road for over 5 hours together. 

At the doors. “Well have fun at your conference. If I don’t see you before I take off. Have a nice life.”

“Right. Thanks for the lift.” He goes into the room and hangs up his suit bag. Curse of the conference, he actually has to dress like a lawyer for it. His phone starts ringing. “This is Benson.”

“Hi, Mona here. First feedback on your car is in. It’s totalled, Honey. You were so lucky it was on the passenger side or you’d still be in the hospital.”

“Or the morgue. Yeah, I figured.”

“They were saying stuff like bent frame and I’m a New York City gal but I asked my guy and he says that’s like calling for the last rites, even if they fix it, it never really comes back. Specially on those sweet rides where the ride is everything.”

“Great.”

“Do you want me to get the insurance claim going?”

“You can do that?”

“Sure. All I need is your policy information and I’ll start getting it going. May have to kick them a time or two but it’s better than waiting until you can get to it, especially since it’s 5 hours away from home. I specialize in long distance.”

Morgan is already reaching for his wallet and pulls out his insurance card. He gives all the information from the card. “Do you need anything else?”

“No, I already requested a copy of the police reports and the body shop has already done their inspection and put it in writing. Just a matter of getting insurance company to go out and take a look. Then they’ll handle collecting from the other guy. Did you want me to make plane reservations for you back to Miami?”

“Yeah, Friday. Conference ends at 2pm.”

“I’ll get that together for you and fax it to the concierge. If you need anything give me a call.”

“Thanks Mona.”

* * *

The informal get together is where a lot of business gets done. There are lawyers there from all over the country all with the same interests. Some had done deals together so acquaintances are renewed. Morgan is the new one on the block barely wet behind the ears as far as these guys are concerned. But he’s already been in on a few deals, done the legwork not just in Miami but down in the country of origin. Down in Peru, Columbia or Venezuela. He’s got connections that these guys will never have and that he shouldn’t. But the connections can make a deal go very smoothly which is a boon for his reputation. When Alcazar had attempted to hit his father, Sonny had finished what Alexis Davis started and taken out Lorenzo and absorbed the international arms dealers holdings.

When Uncle Jason took over the business after his father’s incarceration, Uncle Jason pared it down to what he actually wanted to run... liquidating assets but creating a complimentary well run business that is a constant thorn in the side of the central american associates. When Kristina Ashton demanded her cut of the business... Because of what Uncle Jason had done, there’d been cash to buy her out of the South American holdings... except for a few pieces in Costa Rica she’d demanded. CSMC has a presence there and she wanted the assets as a buffer zone. 

Uncle Jason had been spitting nails... not because of the split. She is Sonny’s daughter; she is going to get her share but that she’d known so much about the Morgan/Corinthos books. It hadn’t been Uncle Jason being generous and honest; it had been Kristina Ashton laying out an accounting. She’d also interfered with his inheritance with her demands. She wanted all ELQ stock held by Uncle Jason to be in trust for Robbie, his little brother. She’d made sure she wasn’t the only one cut out... he was too. Not that Edward Quartermaine had ever given him the time of day but if Alan or Monica had been alive they would have been livid.

He shakes off the memory and focuses on the men and women in the room. This is where his future is-- the South American holdings and these are the people he’d be doing business with– the scotch and martini set.

* * *

This had been a good recommendation. Props to Mona. Lisa looks around the smoky bar. There are pool tables down and a jukebox. The main floor is a sports bar probably with betting going on somewhere and the top floor is a dance club that wouldn’t start hopping until 9pm or later. Since the dinner had been free she’d eaten at the hotel but then she’d wanted out. She’d done some sight seeing and shopping in the afternoon. Picked up a Sunday paper– never failed. Everywhere she went she’d pick up the Sunday paper and there would be pages and pages of ads in Healthcare. They aren’t paying millions of course. Not like the track that Benson guy is on in his porsche and with the law degree... but her nursing degree she could work anywhere and haul in good money.  
More than enough to live on. Specially when her needs are few and paid for. Well not her apartment... she never wanted to be that tied down. That’s month to month. She can pack up and go on thirty days notice... or less if she didn’t mind losing her deposits. Her mother is down in Tarpon Springs and her brother is up in Boston. Both of them are rooted enough for her. There were times when she contemplated taking a job over in Saudi. Just for a year to rake in the bucks and then travel or whatever. But everyone she’d talked to said the money is great if you don’t mind being in jail basically. No driving, no traveling in the country. Powerless in a foreign country... not her cup of tea. Just going to have to keep on doing what she’s doing.

She looks up when there is a twenty dollar bill put on the rail. “Up for a game?”

“Up to losing some money?” She retorts to Morgan. “How did you find me?”

“I wasn’t looking. At just asked the concierge where to find a game of pool. Helps me think. You game?”

Lisa looks him over; her tone is more than suggestive. “For anything.”

* * *

Lisa winces as closes the door to room 322. Stupid, stupid, stupid. She’d known the guy for less than a day. Suppose it could be worse he could have been someone she picked up at the pool hall. Then she’d be wanting to gnaw her arm off. At least then the guy wouldn’t know where she lived. She had no idea if he’d check or not but she’s right across the freaking hall from him. Going over to her own room she heads straight for the shower. Stripping down she glances momentarily at her watch 5:30 am. By the time she showered and changed she could grab some of that continental breakfast and be back on the road to Gainesville. This is going to be in her rear view mirror in 45 minutes. Fond memory because the guy had skills that had curled her toes but he’s trouble no doubt about it. No matter how polite he’d been there was an aura of pissed that surrounded him. She’s a realist. There is enough drama in her own life she doesn’t need his. Good time had by all; time to call it quits and get the hell out of dodge.

* * *

7am Morgan wakes up and reaches for the other side of the bed. There is a dent there of someone who’d caught a few zzz’s it wasn’t like it was his imagination. Nevermind that they hadn’t crashed out until almost 3am anyway. “Lisa?”

No answer.

“She must have gone back to her room.” Morgan looks over at his clock. “Oh hell. The conference is going to be starting in an hour and he needs to get ready. He throws back the covers and heads to the shower.

7:45. “I’d like to leave a message for Lisa Pappas in 323... two words... Lunch plans?... What do you mean she’s checked out?”

“Yes, Mr Benson, she checked out at 6:15.”

“You’re kidding right.”

“No sir, she dropped her key off with the concierge. Is there anything else I can help you with?”

“No.” Morgan hangs up the phone. Going to his wallet he pulls out the emergency card. He calls but this time the phone isn’t answered by Mona. “I need Lisa Pappas cell phone number.”

“Why don’t you just go knock on her door across the hall?” Mouse suggests.

“She’s already checked out.”

There is a long pause. “Sorry, I don’t give out phone numbers. Not even to Baby’s little brother. If she checks in, I’ll give her your number.” Mouse hangs up. He makes a note in Lisa’s file and sends an email to Mona. This sounds like a budding problem. He calls Lisa’s cell.

“Hello?” There is a hesitancy to the answer.

“Lisa, it’s Mouse. Is there a problem I need to deal with?”

“Nope, no problem.” Lisa says firmly.

“Fine. I’m sending you an email with Morgan Benson’s phone number on it. Do with it as you will. Drive safe.”

“Thanks Mouse.”


	3. MB Ch3

“You have got to be kidding me.” Lisa looks up at the woman giving her the results of a pre employment physical screening.

“Normally it wouldn’t be a problem but single pregnant women don’t do well in Saudi and it’s a year commitment. We’d be happy to hold your application until after you’ve had the baby.”

“I’m pregnant? There is no way I’m pregnant. You need to do the test again.”

“Ms Pappas, it was urine and blood. Both came back positive.”

“You have got to be kidding me.” Lisa mutters. “I guess my next call is to the Pope because there is no way... ah hell.” There had been once... just once and they’d used protection every single time. She closes her eyes and grimaces. “Nothing is 100%.”

“Only abstinence.” The health worker agrees with a nod.

“Thanks for your time.” Lisa gets up from the chair.

“Do come back after you’ve had the baby. You’ve got great credentials and we’d love to have you.” The official extends a hand.

Lisa takes it and gives it a shake. “Sorry it looks like I’m going to be busy for the next 18 years and six months.” She really doesn’t know how she got out of the building. Auto pilot. The next thing she recognizes is sitting in the driver’s seat of the PT Cruiser. She runs a hand over her still flat stomach. “Well this is another fine mess I’ve gotten mys... us into.” Never fails. If she’s going to fuck something up then it’s something that is going to be with her permanently whether it’s the tattoo on the base of her back or this little bun in the oven. Fastening her seat belt she drives to the nearest drug store. It might be confirmed but she is going to check this one for herself.

* * *

Down in Miami– 

“Con mucho gusto.” Morgan shakes hands with the other half of the deal-- a contingent from a Venezuelan oil company. They all speak english which is good because he is one of only about a dozen people in the office who actually speaks Spanish and that is including the janitorial staff. They are in Miami, specializing in international business but he is one of the few lawyers who speaks Spanish. Most of the other lawyers are old enough to be his grandfather and if they spoke any spanish it was to get another drink from their illegal help. Lisa had nailed it months ago. He had been unexpected. They’d seen his transcript of course and knew he’d studied summers down in South America but they hadn’t expected him to be brown when he walked in the door to interview. They knew they needed a Spanish speaker they didn’t realize they were getting quarter latino in the bargain. 

“Con much gusto.” The grip is firm and the smile sincere. The Venezuelans know exactly what they are up against here but they want the deal. This Miami branch of the firm handled making sure that everything went smoothly selling their crude and getting it to the US to be sold and refined. Doesn’t mean they don’t realize that the additional price of everything going smooth is being treated like supplicants when actually they are the ones who have the norte americanos over the proverbial barrel.

Morgan switches to English. In addition to everything else the partners are paranoid that if he did more conversing than a simple greeting that he’d actually be working for the competition. He is definitely never going to make partner here and that is fine with him. A couple of years and he’d be going out on his own probably taking his secretary and legal assistant with him at that point he’d be a consultant and not have to put up with all this bull shit. The Venezuelans would be better off selling their oil to the Indians or the Chinese but they are trying to work a deal for US Steel. 

The business meeting goes along smoothly after all that is why everyone is here to make sure that all t’s are crossed. As the meeting closed Morgan’s assistant is outside the door. “There is a woman here to see you. She says her name is Lisa Pappas. Personal business.”

Morgan frowns. “Thanks. I’ll be right there.” He walks the Venezuelan contingency to the elevator and keeps the conversation reassuring and general. “I’ll be in touch. Relax... enjoy Miami. You’ll be back with your nose to the grindstone soon enough.”

His counterpart laughs and gives Morgan a firm handshake again at the elevator. “We expect to hear from you.” 

“Hay no problema.” Morgan shrugs. “Anything comes up you’ll be the first to know. And you’ve got my cell number.”

“Por supuesto.” He nods and pushes a the button for the ground floor.

As soon as the elevator door shuts, Morgan is making his way to his office and makes sure the door is shut there too. “Lisa. This is an unexpected visit; it’s been what? Three months? Since you snuck out of my room like a thief.”

Lisa winces. “Well this was obviously a bad idea.” She exhales and gets to her feet.

“Wait lets just start over....”

“I’m pregnant.” Lisa blurts cutting him off before he can say more. “I found out today and drove down to tell you. There-- my duty is done and I’m out of here.”

“Wait a gawd damn minute! You aren’t going anywhere. You aren’t going to drop a bomb on my life and then walk out AGAIN.”

“A bomb on your life? How about mine?! I found out at an employment physical for a new job! It involved traveling out of the country. There is no way in hell now.” She shakes her head. “I’m out of here.”

“You’re not going anywhere.” He grabs her by the arm halting her in her tracks. “Is it mine. Is it even true?” 

“Oh hell no. It’s all a lie because this has been so much fun so far. Let me go or I swear to the Almighty I will scream loud enough to embarrass the partners back three generations.”

Morgan releases her as if she’s in fire but just as fast grabs her purse. She isn’t leaving again with him having no way of tracking her down.

“Hey give that back.” Lisa demands making a dodge for her purse.

Morgan turns his back on her and goes over behind his desk. He removes the wallet and cell phone from the purse. First thing he does is call himself from her cell phone so that her number is now in his call log and then he opens up the wallet to find her driver’s license. He leaves a message to his phone with her address up in Gainesville and her date of birth. Disconnecting the call he hands her purse and wallet back to her. “You didn’t call me. I left my phone number with Mouse.”

“I know. He called and told me. Wanted to know if I had any problem he needed to take care of.” Lisa’s tone is on the other side of bitter as she takes back her wallet and stuffs it in her purse with her cell. “Who knew.”

“Lisa, it’s been three months... how could you not know?”

“Morgan, I told you I wasn’t on anything and you had to bring the party favors. You couldn’t get the good kind? Or what-- you’ve got some kind of super sperm, some kind of power penis that rips right through condoms?”

“This is unproductive.” Morgan mutters mostly to himself.

But Lisa hears and snorts. “I wish.”

“Do you? Do you really wish?!”

“If you’re asking me to terminate– forget it. I’ve got this line and never had to push it, but I’ve always thought you should wait for people to prove they’re assholes before you kill them.”

“On this we agree.” Morgan nods. He hits the intercom to his secretary. “Maria, I’m going to be working from home. Please forward inquiries to my cell.”

“Yes, sir.” Maria’s tone has more than a hint of inquiry of her own wanting to know what is going on with her boss.

He starts packing his briefcase. He does work at home on a regular basis and there have been times when he’d worked at home rather than the office, especially if he was on a big project. It’s yet another place where he and the partners disagreed. They’d rather he was in the office on a daily basis Monday thru Saturday and half day Sundays like the rest of the associates. “Where did you park?”

“In the firm parking lot. Your secretary already validated my parking.”

“Good. We need to talk privately. You still have the GPS on your cruiser?”

“Yes.”

He writes his home address on a piece of paper and hands it to her. “Here is my address. It’ll take you half an hour max to get there.”

“And if I’m not there in thirty minutes?”

Morgan just gives her a glare before saying. “I think it’s time for you to stop testing me, Querida.”

* * *

“This has got to be the wrong address.” Lisa looks at the gated house backing up to the canal. “So much for not working for CSMC. How the hell a guy his age afford all this? Course the porsche– big freaking clue.” She gets out her cell and calls the emergency number, this time she puts it straight to the message line. “Hi, this is Lisa Pappas. I am currently at...” She gives the address. “... it’s the address Morgan Benson gave. If I disappear have someone drag the canal okay?” Then she looks at the address again, now she knows what the numbers on the bottom are. They are the security code for the gate. She enters them in the keypad and the gate pulls back so that she can drive up the driveway. There is a circular drive so she just pulls in behind the maid service van. Going up to the front door she knocks.

A maid dressed in khaki shorts and a polo shirt that has the name of the company on it. “May I help you?”

“I’m supposed to be meeting Morgan Benson here?”

“Mr Benson called to let us know you’re on the way.” The maid steps out of the doorway. “He should be here any time. Is there anything I can get for you? Something to drink?”

“It looks like you’re busy. Just stuff me in a room you’ve already done... with a Sunday paper if it hasn’t already gone out to recycling.”

“This way then.” The maid leads Lisa into the eating nook off the custom kitchen. “I’ll check the recycling. I’m pretty sure I saw the Sunday there.”

“Thanks. It’s the only day of newspaper I read. The rest is just bad news.”

“Good point.” The maid goes off in search of the recycling basket. Her phone rings on the way to the garage. “Miami Nice. Yes, I’m there now. Okay. Okay. Not a good time to talk okay? I’ll call you back when we’re done with this assignment.” She is soon back with a Sunday paper. It is not as tidy as when it was delivered but it’s in good shape.

“Thanks.” Lisa takes the paper and starts putting it together back the way it’s lettered just as if it was going to be put up on a rod at the library. They’d been broke poor when she was a kid, and she’d spent a lot of time at the library. Unlike Anders who’d hung with the hoodlums on the street. The librarian had not even minded so much and put her to work as much as she could handle working from the kid’s section to the adult and to the periodicals as her reading skills developed. If the money didn’t totally suck she would have become a librarian rather than a nurse. But nursing paid the bills.  
As soon as the newspaper is back the way she likes it, she flips to the employment ads. “Damn, nursing pays the bills.” Miami is suffering for nurses. She could be working in a couple of hours at $45 plus an hour– her degree plus already registered in Florida– 90G a year easy. It’s actually more dire here than up in Gainesville. Goodness knows she’s going to have to make bank over the next 3-5 months depending on how she’s feeling to make sure her nest is properly feathered. Lisa hears a car pull up. She glances at the drive and then goes back to the paper. Only when she hears footsteps does she look up. “I see you replaced the porsche.”

“Yeah, Mona had one lined up by the time I got back to Miami with the same features at a local dealership.” He hands over a drug store bag.

Lisa already knows what is in it. “That’s the third one of those today for me.” She sighs and takes the bag opening it up. Sure enough there is a pregnancy testing kit in there. “I should have known why I beat you to your own house. Nice house by the way.”

“Thanks. I picked it up on foreclosure my sophomore year. Add in a few roommates who also didn’t like the accommodations on campus. It’s worked out.”

“And you’ve got the party house of University of Miami.” Lisa quips. “Your neighbors must love you.”

“There have been a few memorable ones.” Morgan agrees. “Still are. Mostly when we play Florida. Then there ends up basically being an alumni party here.”

“Go Gators.” Lisa raises her right hand in a fist. “I’m going to need some juice or something for this.” Lisa taps the bag.

Morgan nods and going over to the fridge pulls out a container of Florida’s finest. He pours her a glass and has a seat at the far side of the nook. “So what have you been doing for the last three months.”

“Working, living.” Lisa shrugs. “You?” She takes a sip of the juice.

“Same. You said you found out from an employment screening.”

“A year in Saudi. Rake in the tax free bucks spend my vacations traveling in Europe or Southeast Asia. You see where plans will definitely have to change.”

“It’s only Saudi tax free.” Morgan interjects for lack of something else to say. He’s enough exposure to macho dominated cultures in South America to wonder if Lisa had a clue what she was getting into. Blonde pretty girl, she would have been a temptation as he well knew. “You would still have had to pay federal taxes on it here in the US.”

“Damn. Should have thought of that.” She rolls her eyes.

Morgan winces. “Sorry. Habit.”

“I thought you specialized in South America.”

“Turns out my actual specialty has turned out to be petroleum.”

“Well that is going to be an expensive dead end– hopefully in your life time.” Lisa suggests as she takes another sip of juice. “When your secretary said you were in a meeting with some guys from Venezuela I was kind of hoping for chocolate– and that they had brought some samples.”

Morgan laughs at that.

“Okay lets get this done.” Lisa rises to her feet. “Restroom?”

Morgan directs her down the hall. As soon as she comes out of the bathroom. “How long does it take?”

“Not long. But it’s got that watched kettle factor. You brought some work home? Have some phone calls to make?”

“Why don’t I show you around the house?” Morgan offers instead. “Four bedroom... at one point we had seven of us living here. It’s dropped off as more of us graduated or moved out.”

“How many here now?”

“Four, but one of the guys is probably going to be moving in with his girl friend.”

“You’ve got your own little monastery going here. A boys club, no girls allowed?”

“Pretty much.” Morgan agrees. “Didn’t start out to be that way but I got the house when the on campus and frat thing didn’t work out. So it was guys that were in the same situation. Whenever there’s a room available and we show it... the women say thanks but no thanks.”

“Probably afraid of getting stuck cleaning the kitchen.”

“We have service come in one a week to dig us out and do laundry.” Morgan retorts as he takes her upstairs to the master suite. “As they say on Cribs...”

“So this is where the magic happens.” Lisa looks around. “Nice.” There’s a back balcony that opens with french doors to a view of the canal. The room is huge with a king size bed and a fan circulating air. The master bath tub looks like it could fit three comfortably. There’s a sitting area Morgan converted into a home office complete with all the bells and whistles. “How do you get any work done?”

“I pull the shades.” Morgan quips. “The other three bedrooms are on the main floor.”

“I saw the living room. I’ve seen clubs with a smaller floor plan– and less seating.”

They go back down stairs and into the living room. “It has a pretty open floor plan to we can just throw open the doors and use the whole area.” Morgan opens another set of french doors. These open up to the back patio with it’s long narrow pool and beyond that the canal with at least 95 feet of frontage and a boat that would be fine going fishing on the ocean.

“Well don’t piss you off. You could always dump my body at sea.”

“Lisa.” Morgan’s tone is already half way to pissed. He is really getting tired of being the whipping boy in the situation when she’s the one who ran and he’s known her a grand total of maybe 18 hours in the last three months. But he can already tell she is not going to apologize. Just keep pushing.

“Mr Benson, we’re done for the day.” The maid who had answered the door comes out onto the back patio.

“Thanks. I appreciate all your help.”

“We’ll see you next week.” The maid and her two assistants leave.

“You really have a maid, no a team of maids come in once a week.”

“Yeah, we’ve actually been with the company for about 6 years now.”

“I’m surprised you don’t have one of the maid services that come out and do housework in a thong.”

“We did. That lasted about a month. A) the house wasn’t getting clean and B) We were missing too many classes. The first year we went through a lot of maid services until finally settling in with Miami Nice. They do good work. Their prices are reasonable.”

“The test should be ready.” Lisa says abruptly and heads back inside.

* * *

Out by the street the van is pulled to the side of the road with the three maids keeping an eye on the house. “He wouldn’t actually do anything to her. No matter what kind of message she left on the CSMC hotline.”

“You mean beside knocking her up?” The lead maid quips. “I saw the plus sign big as you please.”

“Did you see what she did with the newspaper? Last time I saw something that fancy was that butler who would actually iron the paper before delivering it to his boss. Gawd he was a tight ass.” The most junior of the maids and the one who’d just recently gotten out of training interjects.

“Alfred’s old school. That’s why he’s on the training side now trying to instill some old school in the people who want to call themselves butlers or major domos and don’t know dick.” There is a pause. “Hey Mouse. She’s still inside. We finished up but we’re still within sight of the house. He’s not going to do anything to her that he hasn’t already done– if you get my drift. He’s a nice guy... for a lawyer.”

“She’s pregnant.”

“Yeah, how did you know?”

“Hacked the records where she had her employment physical.” Mouse says absently.

“Is there anything you won’t do? Are you telling Baby about this? I mean he is her little brother even if he never mentions her.”

“No, and you’re not going to either. No telling Anders either.”

“She’s Anders sister?! Oh my gawd! He’s going to have a cow! How in the hell did those two ever meet?!”

“That’s a story that’s not going to be told either. You gals aren’t going to say a word. Not to anyone CSMC, friends, family total confidentiality on this. Loose lips on this one and we’ll lose the inside edge keeping an eye on Morgan.”


	4. MB Ch4

Morgan and Lisa are both sitting on chaises on the back patio looking out over the canal and watching the boats go by. Its starting to sink in for both of them they are going to be parents. 

“I can’t claim paternity until there is a blood test.” Morgan says out of the blue.

“Whatever.” Lisa retorts. “You had to know because it was the right thing to do. The only reason you’d come into play is if I stroke out when the baby is born and the kid needs a parent. And then you’ll probably have to arm wrestle my mother.” She looks at him over her sunglasses. “She’ll be motivated. I think she can take you.”

And then it really sinks in. “My mother was shot the day I was born. It didn’t kill her but she’s never been able to be... my mother. Just a woman I go to see in a long term care facility for people with brain injuries.”

“Oh Gawd. That’s awful. Is she is a coma or something?”

“Memory deficit. She can’t move things to long term memory. She knows me because I’m a framed picture on her wall with my name and title– son.”

“That must have been very... strange growing up.” 

“My Aunt Courtney, my father’s sister, did the mom stuff. But she was exposed to some strange bug when she was already weak and in the hospital. She didn’t make it.”

“You’ve had zero luck in the mom department haven’t you?”

“Then I went to live with Uncle Jason and his wife. She’s still alive. They raised my little brother, Robbie.”

“Missing a piece there. Where is your dad?”

“He died when I was 17.” The answer is terse and cut off. The no trespassing signs are posted. “What about you? What’s your family history?”

“Well there is my mother... already told you that I think she could take you. Then there is my older brother Anders. And that’s it.”

“Where is your dad?”

“Isn’t that an excellent question? He was in and out until I was about ten and then he went out for that proverbial pack of smokes. Really sad when the guy would have been worth more dead than alive to my mother. Things were really tight until Anders joined CSMC. Then we moved to a bigger apartment, better school, health insurance. Mom decided to move to Florida when Anders was assigned to Boston since he wasn’t going to be in Port Charles anyway. She’s got a store and a condo up in Tarpon Springs.”

“Tarpon Springs got hit about what... three- four years ago?”

Lisa nods. “Anders flew in from Boston. Told Mom she’d been recalled to Boston to manage the office there while he did damage control in Tarpon Springs. Anders says something and Mom will slap him down, Baby calls and it’s a done deal. They’ve both drank the koolaid.”

“What about you?”

“Baby doesn’t have anything I want or need. As far as I know I’m just a tool to keep my brother in line. That broad is cold. I keep the phone number because it’s the fastest way to get hold of Anders– that’s it. The only one I’d do anything for is Cole Radcliffe. And he isn’t really CSMS– not really. I owe him. I didn’t realize I was missing a dad until he gave me a come to Jesus speech summer before my sophomore year at college. I had no doubt in my mind at all that if I didn’t straighten up right freaking then that he was willing to go to jail to get me back on the straight and narrow. And yeah, I sent him a copy of my diploma.”

“What were you doing?”

“Underage drinking, smoking, stupid sex, you may have noticed the tat? Skipping class– one hearing away from being expelled. I knew it all. Did it all. I didn’t even know that the hurricane had hit Tarpon Springs I was so out of it. I didn’t know my mother was up in Boston. She could have been buried under her condo and I’d have not known. Do you know him? He owns a bar outside of Port Charles... right on the outskirts called Jakes?”

“I’ve heard of Jakes but I’ve never met him. I left Port Charles when I graduated High School and have seldom been back.”

“Yeah, there is nothing up there for me anymore either. I’ll go see Anders in Boston that’s as far NE as I want to get. It’s cold up there!” Lisa glances down at her watch. “I should get going. I’ve got a trip ahead of me.”

“Why were you going to Saudi? What happened to the per diem job up in Gainesville?”

“It’s there. I’ve got a couple of weeks off. Figured it would be my notice. Don’t have to worry about that now.”

“Give your notice anyway. You’ve said it yourself you could have a job here in Miami in a day, in an afternoon.”

“That’s sweet but I don’t think so.”

“If this is my kid, and I’m not saying it’s not, I’m just saying my kid is going to have what I didn’t have... a mom who is there from day one and what you didn’t have... a father who isn’t just dropping in. Stay, Lisa. You were planning on getting a new job anyway. Get one down here. You have flexibility where you can work. I don’t. Not right now.”

“You’re serious.” Lisa looks at him like he’s nuts. “Some girl you met once shows up at your doorstep says hey Daddy and you’re ready to move her in?”

“There would have to be blood tests.” Morgan reminds. “Maybe a polygraph.”

“Whoa bub. Anything I have to do... you have to do. You want me to take a polygraph then you’re taking one too. You want them to come at me with one of those amniocentesis needles...” Lisa shows him how long they are. “Then I’ll make sure there is a procedure you have to do which has a needle just as long. And if I were even considering moving down to Miami then I’d be getting my own place– you wouldn’t have to worry about breaking up your party place.” 

Morgan nods. “Good to know. Okay lets back up and slow down. Already on the table. I want you to move to Miami. You know how I feel. So in the interest of convincing you... how about a nice week long vacation in beautiful Miami all expenses paid.”

“Would I have to share a room?” Lisa practically purrs.

Morgan reaches over and puts a hand behind her neck bringing her closer to him and plants a lingering kiss on her. The heat is still there. “Oh yeah, I’m afraid so.”

The mood is broken when Morgan’s cell phone rings. He looks at the caller ID and knows it’s business. “I have to take this.”  


“I have to hit a mall and get some clothes to change into. I wasn’t planning on spending a week. I got it.” She holds a hand up as he is already staring to make an offer she’s planning on turning down. “I’ll be back in a couple of hours. Get lots of work done. Because dinner is going to be on you.”

* * *

It’s weak and petty really. One of the consequences of being broke coming up. She could be frugal when she wanted to be. She’d spent her childhood in clothes by goodwill and Salvation army. It wasn’t like she was Scarlet O’hara and vowing she’d never shop second hand again. But she did like getting nice things that fit rather than what was good enough. So spending an afternoon at the mall is not a hardship. The flip of the not wanting to shop the second hand stores is that she also doesn’t like being in debt... ever for anything. One of the reasons she’d been renting up in Gainesville even though she’s making enough money now to buy a house. A house is debt, and upkeep, and maintenance. If you’ve got a house then you’re planted. More planted than she’s ever wanted to be. The car had been enough to drive her crazy until she could pay it off. Double payments and overtime at work if need be until it was hers. “Good thing I didn’t get a two seater. Not much room for a car seat in Morgan’s porsche.” She mutters to herself.

The closest Mall to Morgan’s house has a Macy’s so that’s the first place she hits, and because it’s for a week on vacation in Miami.... first things first. Bathing suits. And it’s temptation to get the ones that are little more than dental floss and a few scraps of material considering she’s going to be growing a bump anytime soon. Have to enjoy her figure while it lasts and with that thought in mind she goes shopping for a week at the beach. It doesn’t take long to be outfitted for a week at the beach. Then it’s just window shopping and people watching.

* * *

It’s hard to focus on work. The last time Lisa had left, she had LEFT. At least this time he knew exactly where she’d be going, what’s she’s driving including license number and the phone number to her cell. With that mental reinforcement, Morgan focuses on this deal and making sure that everything goes just as projected. Because this isn’t just about this deal it’s about all the deals in the future too. He’s laying the building blocks to his reputation, which is going to be everything when he goes out on his own.

“Hey saw your car outside. You finally tell the managing partner to blow ya?” One of his roommates, Barry, announces having just gotten home from work.

“Have you seen the managing partner? Are you trying to traumatize me for life?” Morgan retorts. “Nah, just working from home this afternoon. Had company come in from out of town. She’s going to be staying for a week.”

“She eh? Good looking?”

“Very.”

“She like blondes?” The guy runs a hand thru his sunbleached short hair cut.

“You’d have to ask her and if you do, I’ll kill ya.”

“Really.” He leans against the door way. “Not like you to be territorial. She going to be the mother of your children or something?”

“Maybe. So be nice... but not too nice.”

Holding two hands out front of him in an I surrender motion the roommate backs out of the room and heads down to his own space to change into casual clothes and jump in the pool. When the other two roommates get home, they too gather at that back of the property where they are filled in on the out of town guest.

* * *

“Good hunting?” 

Lisa laughs as she puts up two large bags from Macy’s on the bed and a bag from a local drug store where she’d gone to get necessary items. “That’s one way of putting it. As I’m standing there in the dressing room I realized that I better enjoy being skinny and seeing my feet while I can. I’ve worked the ob/gyn floor. It’s the happy floor at the hospital for the most part. Doesn’t mean that every gal there wasn’t ready to please fit back in her skinny pants and be able to paint her own toe nails. You get everything done you needed to?”

Morgan leans back and nods. “Yeah. Feel for my poor secretary though. She gets stuck dealing with the office and I always seem to get more done at home than in the office.”

“I met the guys downstairs.”

“On their best behavior I hope.”

“I think they were and yet I still wonder how you’ve managed to keep the same cleaning service for the last 6 years.”

“Money. Pure and simple.” Morgan’s voice is wry. “You pick up everything you need for a night of dinner and dancing?”

“I did.” Lisa nods. “And since it’s your town, I put myself in your hands.”

“And unfortunately because I do have to work in the morning we’ll have to make an early night of it but I happen to know a place that combines good food, good music and there dance floor is slightly bigger than a postage stamp.”

“I’ve been working a lot of 3-11s. I don’t know if I’ll be able to sleep.”

“I’ll figure out something to tire you out.”

“Sounds like a challenge.”

“I’m up to it.” Morgan comes over and wraps a hand around her waist his fingers splaying over her stomach. “Are you?”

“Ask me again in a few months.” Lisa’s tone is wry.

* * *

Morgan had been up early in the morning, getting ready for work. There is nothing he’d like better than to crawl back into bed next to Lisa but he is always very careful to be there on time or early after working from home the day before. He glances over at Lisa. Their relationship is an impossible mix of knowing too much and not knowing anything. There are a lot of barriers broken down between the long road trip that had started everything and then the last 24 hours. He is rarely one to trust his gut... or rather he’d trust his gut and then verify, verify, verify. And it wasn’t that he didn’t trust women. The women in his life hadn’t had any choice about leaving him. It wasn’t like his mother had a choice about the bullet in her brain, or Aunt Courtney about the bug she’d caught in the hospital that had killed her. And then there is Aunt Robin. Sure she’s doing great, better than great but she’s got HIV. Her body starts developing a tolerance to her meds and she’d be screwed. And then there is her working at General Hospital as chief of staff. She could come across something anytime that knocked her into the afterlife.

Course Uncle Jason has no say in that... not the way he lived his life. He couldn’t start dictating to Aunt Robin unless he was willing to make some changes. And he’s not. Lisa had never been specific about her work just– per diem nurse. It had been a casual question all those months ago. He doesn’t know why he’d researched it further. But the per diem nurses are nurses who don’t have a set assignment. They go where they are needed; it could end up almost being permanent in some places where there are chronic shortages but the money is better. It’s like a temp agency for nurses. She may be working anywhere, doing anything depending on her skills. From his conversations with her, it doesn’t seem as if Lisa loves her work even if she is good at it. While he’s thinking he automatically ties his tie. He could understand that and did... every morning when he tied his tie. Gathering his work into his briefcase he goes over to Lisa and gives her a kiss on the forehead.

“Hey.” Lisa says tiredly. 

“I’ll be back by six. You going to be okay?”

“I’m a big girl.” Lisa turns over and sits up. Another thing to enjoy while she could... sleeping on her stomach. She knows that Morgan is waiting for her to jump ship again. “I’ll kick by the pool until it gets boring and then I’ll be out and about but I’ll have my cell.” 

“You’ll have the place to yourself by 8am.” Morgan tells her. “The roommates will have cleared out by then.”

“Kay. Have a good day.”

“You too.” Taking a last look over his shoulder, Morgan heads out to his car.

About ten minutes later, Lisa is in the bathroom retching. Wouldn’t you know it. Within 24 hours of finding out she’s pregnant the morning sickness kicks in. Rinsing her mouth and then brushing her teeth she jumps into the shower and hopes that it will be it for the day. She’d seen women come in to the ER who’d been puking steady from their 9th week and already know she’s not one of those, just hoping that it’s not late onset. She is definitely going to have to make some decisions. If she is going to be here in Miami then she needed to find a doctor and if she’s not-- well she’s going to need to get a referral to a doctor up in Gainesville. Her mother is going to freak and probably want her to move to Tarpon Springs. 

Dressed in a bikini but wearing a cover up she goes over to Morgan’s computer off the bedroom. Using somebody else’s computer is like looking in their purse. Which thinking about it... Morgan has already done. Taking a seat at the computer, she sees straight off that the house is set up as a wireless network, a hot spot. Which makes sense with as many people living here and that have been living here since college. Still it makes her leery. Anders isn’t a fan of wireless hook ups. He considered them a possible security breech, course working for CSMC has made Anders paranoid. He thinks everyone is out to get them. She checks her email and going into the saved information finds her resume. Recalling it, she updates the information with her cell phone number and email address as contact points and prints it off. Then she does a quick search.... Miami nursing agency. She prints off the name and addresses there. One of the things she’d picked up at the mall had been a book of street maps for Miami. She plots them out and considers her plan of attack. Is she doing this for information or because she wants to move to Miami? Maybe a few hours down by the pool will give her a clue.

* * *

One nice thing about nursing, it’s a growth industry and there are more places that want her than she’d actually want to work. But there is the baby on the way which means that she’s going to have to stick to per diem. It’s either that or work in an office which would drive her freaking insane. The traveling nurses program seemed to be the best bet. The recruiter she’d talked to realized that she was down here in Miami on vacation and let her know what Miami facilities were hiring. She’d left the names off of course to stop her from applying directly. 

There was one within 10 miles of Morgan’s place that was not only hiring but would give a 5G bonus at the end of the job. Full medical and dental started after 80 hours worked. And they’d pay for housing because it’s considered a Traveling Nurse. If she didn’t want to use their housing then they’d pay her for that too. The rapid response nursing program looked like bullshit. Seems oxymoronic to call it rapid response when it’s 5-10 business days. Hell of a lot of things could happen within two weeks. She’d let them know straight up front that she didn’t cross picket lines. They need someone to supplement or to fill a need that’s fine but if she’s expected to scab... well thanks but no thanks. There had been a wince but then the recruiter had nodded. “That’s going to take you out of some of the high bonus pools.”

With a shrug. “And maybe if they used those high bonuses to pay their nurses they wouldn’t be out on strike.”

“We can work with that.” The recruiter nods. “The only real caveat we have is that if you take an assignment you have to complete it. We’d be your employer and you’re representing us.” 

Lisa nods. “I appreciate your time and look forward to hearing from you after you’ve had a chance to call my references. I’ll only be in Miami for about 5 more days then I’m heading back up to Gainesville which is why the cell and email will be the best way to get hold of me.”

“You’ll be hearing from us.” The recruiter gets to her feet and reaching across the desk offers her hand.

Lisa shakes her hand with a smile goes out the way she came into the sunshine of southern Florida. Making her way to the cruiser, she opens the door and lets it air for a minute before getting in and dropping the top. Reaching for a notebook, she sees what is left to do today. She checks the time on her cell phone. Lunch and a doctor’s appointment to verify everything is going as nature intended.

* * *

Lunch at his desk is unfortunately not an odd occurrence. Unless he had a meeting with a client, even if he had a client, the lunch hour is just another billable hour or if not billable then the time when he’s catching up on the most recent decisions. As soon as his lunch is delivered he makes a quick call. “Having lunch I hope.”

“Yep, and getting the stink eye from neighboring tables because of the phone ringing. Yo buddy did I give you a ration for chewing with your mouth open? Mind your own business!”

Morgan laughs at that. “If you get arrested please let me be your one phone call.”

“It won’t come to that.” Lisa retorts. Her voice is raised again. “He’d be too embarrassed by a pregnant woman kicking his ass to call the cops.”

“Lisa. Please. How are things going?”

“Checked in with a few agencies. I could be working tomorrow... if I want. The best one so far was a company that handles temp assignments including bonuses and housing allowances. I used your computer this morning to print out my resume.”

“No problem. Any client information is kept on my laptop which is always with me. I just use the desktop for research and the house.”

“Well that’s a relief. I was going to talk to you about that. My brother is nut for computer security. Which makes total sense because you figure anything that is on his computer is an open book for Mouse. If the guy can access a perv’s rap sheet from the cops you know he can get into joe citizen’s computer. And any of the roommates can see what you’re working on because you’re on a network. It’s a good thing you know them all. Thanks. This looks wonderful.”

“What are you having?”

“Caesar salad. I think I’m craving the salt and I want to give in while I can. I do later in the pregnancy and I’ll rivaling jumbo the elephant in ankle size. What about you?”

“Tuna on wheat and a bag of chips.” Morgan sighs. “Better than a burger I guess.”

“Barely.” Lisa counters. “I’ll see you at the house. I have some more appointments scheduled for the afternoon.”


	5. MB Ch5

Moving Day, within 48 hours of interviewing with the Traveling Nurse agency she has the keys to a one bedroom apartment with easy access to the hospital where she’d be working. This hospital always has a contract going with the agency– including a big bonus at the end of a 13 week commitment. Thirteen weeks would take her up to her last trimester of her pregnancy. She could depending on how she was feeling go to shorter assignments. She’d rather work for as long as she could and then take time off after the baby is born.  
Taking them up on the housing offer had also given her some breathing room where Morgan is concerned. The guy is on track for doing whatever he’s doing and is at work 5-6 days a week. But she’d just as soon have a place of her own rather than falling into some instana-relationship with a guy she’s known less than a week no matter how hot he is in the sack. Everything is supplied with the apartment, furniture and even pots and pans. All she needs are clothes and personal items. Which involves a road trip up to Gainesville. Still no way of knowing if she’s going to be moving to Miami or just visiting. Which means everything in her apartment is going to have to go into storage.

“It’s not bad.” Morgan’s tone is counter to his statement. His reaction after seeing her apartment for the first time. It had taken a day to get that much. 

“It’s two minutes from the hospital, has security and a lot of the traveling nurses stay here. It’s fine. You’re spoiled.”

“Very much so.” Morgan agrees. “Well lets spend your last weekend of freedom on the road and packing.”

“Look I can get this done. I’m just going to be watching the mover guys pack everything up for storage and packing a few things to bring back here.”

“I’m going too.” Morgan declares.

“Fine. I can pack more in the cruiser but you can take the first leg.” She tosses him her keys. Even if she has been spending night over at Morgan’s house, she’s been able to use the time while he’s at work productively making sure that the new place is clean up to her standards and making sure everything is turned on while making the old place has everything shut off so that the transition is smooth with as little carryover as possible. Paying utilities in two different places is a bitch. “And keep it to the right lane okay? This is the first time I’ve done a road trip since the morning sickness started kicking in.”

“You’ve got your crackers and Vernors?”

“Never leave home without them.” Lisa quips as she puts the small cooler in the backseat of the cruiser. The Vernors she’s found at a health food store. Who knew you had to go to a specialty store to get ginger ale with real ginger in it? But the stuff at the supermarket didn’t get it done, as she’d found out the hard way.

“Hey. Where you guys heading off too?” One of Morgan’s roommates comes up the PT Cruiser at a run.

“Gainesville to get the stuff Lisa needs for her new place.”

“Gimme a sec. I’ll go with you or we can use my truck. Fit way more stuff that way.” The guy is already pulling a polo shirt on over his head.

“You’ve got to work in the morning. Don’t worry about it. We’ve got it.” Morgan shrugs as he adjusts the driver’s seat to fit him. It isn’t the porsche but Lisa has a point. She’d be able to pack more than a suitcase this way.

“I’ll call in. No worries.” The roommate insists.

“Thanks for the offer.” Lisa leans over. “If most of my stuff wasn’t going into storage I’d take you up on it. It’ll just be a bag and a box or two. It’ll fit in the cruiser.”

“We’ll be back Sunday night.” Morgan puts the key in the ignition and starts the car up. 

Lisa watches the roommate from the side mirror. That had been weirder than weird.

* * *

It’s a nice trip but he gets the feeling something is up. "Are you okay?" 

"Fine." Lisa says absently. 

"Lisa." Morgan says insistently. "I wouldn’t have asked if I wasn’t interested in the answer. And Fine is a non-answer." 

"Just putting stuff together and if I start talking about it you’re going to want to have me committed." 

"That’s good. Tell me?" 

"How high up is your sister at CSMC?" 

"Why do you ask?" Morgan non-answers. 

"Is she high up enough that the company would set spies on you?" 

"You must really hate CSMC." 

"Cole Radcliffe found out I was flunking out of school after my freshman year-- not from me, my brother or my mom. Anders is head of the Boston Branch. He can’t be distracted by something as pesky as a sister who is fucking up. CSMC told Cole Radcliffe. I was just a layover on his way to Tarpon Springs to do hurricane relief. I can appreciate the conversation, even the messenger and really hate the fact somebody’s all up in my business and snitching me off. It wasn’t the school or a computer thing either. Mr Radcliffe showed up a place I was partying and pulled me out. That was somebody watching me." 

Morgan takes a long time answering, keeping his focus on the road. "It’s an interesting theory but my sister doesn’t care. What brought this on?" 

"The way your roommate acted. He was no big deal until we started toward my car. Then he started offering to ditch work and use his truck for the move. Which makes zero sense; we would have needed his truck more with the porsche than my car. The porsche is bugged." 

"I’ve known Barry for years. We pledged the same fraternity back at school." 

"I’d have thought he was a couple years ahead of you. He’s a little older isn’t he?" 

"He didn’t go straight from high school to college." 

"Uh huh." Lisa adds. "And the hazing thing... you know the reason why you totally moved off campus. I bet he had your back." 

"Of course he did. We both decided it was bull." 

"Uh-huh." Lisa nods. "And the house? You just happened to be looking at the foreclosures rather than an apartment right off campus?" 

"Let it go, Lisa. It isn’t CSMC." Morgan’s voice is grim because he is beginning to believe her. 

"The feds maybe? I know that CSMC is..." Lisa makes quote marks in the air. "...mostly legit." 

"If and I do mean if there is a spy in my camp then I need to have a conversation with my Uncle Jason. It’s probably on his orders."  
"The porsche is bugged." Lisa says it like it’s fact. 

"And if it is-- that proves it’s Uncle Jason. Because if Barry is working for CSMC then it wouldn’t have mattered which vehicle we took, because your car is probably bugged too." 

"Okay now that is just going to piss me off." Lisa shakes her head. "GPS or onStar is one thing that’s activated in case of an emergency. But a bug! Who the hell is Uncle Jason?" 

"Jason Morgan, the guy I’m named for. He’s a... coffee importer up in Port Charles New York. Since they don’t actually grow the beans in New York he does business in a lot of countries that don’t play by the same rules as we have here in the US. Never seems to fail that coffee grows in some of the most screwed up countries in the world."

“Too bad. Now if you would have said chocolate I’d understand but coffee... eh take it or leave it.”

“Same thing is true of cacoa. Grows in the most messed up countries in the world. But cacoa is more like wine than coffee is. The taste of the chocolate varies with the country it’s from, the ground it grows.”

“You sound like we’re not talking hershey with almonds.”

“Um... no. I’m talking about about Criollo cacoa trees grown in Venezuela. Have to be within 20 degrees of the equator, have to have over 80 inches of rain a year. Have to be grown in the shade. Missing any one of those three things... no chocolate.”

“And they’re the best?”

“The Dom Perignon of Cacoa beans but I’m biased.”

“And how do you know so much about it?”

“I inherited a piece of property down in Venezuela. It’s agricultural land for the most part and the main crop is Cacoa.”

“Hmm... any possibility of you paying child support in Chocolate?”

“It may be something to negotiate.”

* * *

“How many books do you have?” Morgan looks around the room in disbelief. It’s a one bedroom apartment and you can’t see the walls for the book cases. He’d been raised in a bullet proofed penthouse apartment. For the first few years with his father and then from the age of 6 with Uncle Jason. It’s one of the reasons why the house had been so important even if it had seemed over the top at the time.

“Not enough.” Lisa counters. “And let the movers do it. They’re in order.”

Morgan takes a closer look at the book and sure enough they are in alphabetical order by author but within the author they aren’t in alphabetical order by title. He mentions it to Lisa.

“Chronological earliest to latest. It’s not quite dewey decimal but it’s logical from a readers standpoint.” Lisa goes back in to the bedroom and pulling out her suitcase from under her bed starts packing what she’ll need with emphasis on work clothes and shoes. Pretty much everything there goes but then it’s picking and choosing but swiftly done. She grabs the few pieces of good jewelry and tucks them into a side pocket of the suitcase. Next moving to the bathroom to collect anything there that should go. Plenty is left there for the movers. Moving on from there she goes to the kitchen. There is it more about throwing everything out and washing containers. She’d been moved both without movers (pre CSMC) and with. And what she’s found out about professional movers is they are paid by the pound. Which means they’ll pack the trash, the contents of the fridge and freezer unless it is clearly noted to not. Which is really going to suck after being in storage for 13 weeks. And that’s kind of the definition of what needs to be dumped. What can’t be in storage for 13 weeks.  
And it’s what is going to drive her absolutely nuts as she looks at her living room bookcase. She’d promised herself just one box of books. Just one. This was going to take forever. Morgan has been taking the boxes and suitcases as she fills them and is soon caught up as Lisa just stares at the bookcase.

“You okay?”

“This is so hard. It’s like that desert island game. If you were on a desert island and could only take 10 books which ones would they be?” Finally she sorts thru by going to the authors where she has all their books and picks the favorite from each author. A rainy weekend with nothing to do and she’d whip through the box but maybe the sun would be shining for the next 13 weeks. Music is easy. Everything is backed up to the computer so it’s just a matter of packing up her laptop. Now all they have to do is wait for the movers to get there. The apartment provided by the job is furnished so nothing else really needs to go. “Hurry up and wait. It’s kind of waiting for the cable guy. They’ll be here but you don’t know exactly when.” She drops down onto the couch and tilts her head back.

Morgan finds the remote and puts the television on low. He switches to a video music station that is actually playing music and leaves it there. Evidently Mayday is coming off the road and would be in the studio working on a new album. One of their last performances in Europe to support their sophomore album is an unplugged set that had been recorded. They’d done the arena thing in Dublin and then on their last night before flying out to South America had basically did a pub gig for the unplugged.  
It had turned into a jam with the band’s manager and former lead guitarist, Paul there as well as Alecia Hart their album producer and pop icon. According to the talking heads the jam had gone on for hours but then been edited down to this hour. If you wanted the whole jam you’d have to buy the vid. The homesickness had come through when Stan and Chandy had done a duet of the Michael Buble classic Home. That one had been cut into a video on its own and is being played on both VH1 and CMT and while it’ll never be on an album... well maybe a best of one of these days but it has been released as a single on iTunes. 

“Is that Mayday?” Lisa doesn’t open her eyes. “It sounds like them but not. I saw them at a Cat 5 show.”

“Unplugged.”

“Ah.”

“I’m going to go out and make a few calls. I’ll wake you up when the movers get here.”

“Or they could just carry me out on the couch.” Lisa agrees as she curls up on the couch for a power nap. As soon as the movers are gone she is going to have scrub this place down from top to bottom.

Morgan smiles at that and goes out onto the balcony that runs along the front of the apartment complex looking down to the pool in the central courtyard. It’s a generic complex that had little going for it other than the proximity to the college. He hits a number on speeddial. “Barry? It’s Morgan. We need to talk... or do I need to call Uncle Jason...” It’s a short phone call. If there is one thing Morgan can’t stand it’s Betrayal. Barry had seemed to be a good friend but he’d also been lying to him for the last 7 years. And their so called friendship had never gotten in the way of Barry cashing Jason Morgan’s checks or putting locators on Morgan’s cars. The next phone call is going to be harder, because it really can’t be considered betrayal. It is Uncle Jason just being Uncle Jason.

“I fired Barry for you today, Uncle Jason. You’re going to have to reassign him to something else. But that business degree you paid for will sure come in handy I’m sure.” There is a long pause. Morgan knows that Jason doesn’t lie. He’ll say nothing or he’ll change the subject but he doesn’t lie.

“Are you expecting an apology?”

“No.”

“Firing him is a mistake, Morgan. Kidnaping is always a threat for someone in your position, son. Having Barry there is insurance.”

“I’d rather have a guard I know is a guard than someone who is pretending to be my friend. I’m not a kid anymore, Uncle Jason.”

“You haven’t been for a long time– since your dad died.” Jason agrees. “Which is why you see the necessity of the guards. If it’s not going to be Barry then you’re going to need to increase your security. It sounds as if you have more to lose now.”

“Has he always told you who I’m sleeping with?”

“Only the one you moved in. She’s Courtland Street, Morgan.”

“Her brother is. She never made any secret of it. Lisa even admitted that CSMC probably thinks of her as an asset. Considering she’s the one who showed up when I called the CSMC hotline– I know she’s Courtland Street, Uncle Jason.”

“I never understood that... you calling them.”

“I was concussed.”

“Ah.”

“If there is a problem in the future, Uncle Jason, just let me in on it. I’m not stupid. If there is something going on and we need to up security it’ll happen. But I’m going to be involved in the decision.”

“I hear what you’re saying.” Doesn’t mean that he agrees. “So what are you going to be doing to up the security there, Morgan? Because she knew I had somebody there, Baby kept out of it. You move CSMC in and you’re inviting in all of them. I don’t have the resources down in Miami that she does. Wouldn’t surprise if this is what Baby had in mind all along– using this girl as bait.”

“Lisa is not a fan of CSMC.”

“Makes her all the more tempting as bait.”

* * *

Aunt Courtney and Aunt Robin had both started life as not rich and had done their own laundry, cleaned their own kitchens. Doesn’t mean as soon as they had access to money that they hadn’t hired a housekeeper to handle things so that Aunt Courtney could work on her foundation and Aunt Robin could focus her talents on GH. He’d come up earning an allowance by picking up his toys and making his bed but any real physical labor he’d ever done had been at the gym. And it shows. “Quit rolling your eyes at me.”

“Yeah, it is kind of mean to taunt the challenged. I swear, Morgan, if this is the way you do cleaning I have to think when you learned to tie your shoes... that you put the socks on after the shoes.”

“Stops them from getting dirty.” Morgan quips. 

“How about you go out and find a drive thru somewhere. Bring back dinner. I’ll be able to finish this up. Now that the movers have taken everything it’s just a slate that needs to be cleaned.”

“I’m not going to leave you to do this all by yourself.”

“It’s my place– and frankly you’re getting in the way.”

“You sure? This isn’t something that you’re going to hold against me later right?”

“Oh probably. No, just kidding. I’ll hold it against you if you start getting in my way and making this take twice as long. We still have a shot of getting back to Miami tonight. We start dodging each other and we’ll be sleeping in a hotel after hauling everything out of the Cruiser to make sure nothing important to me gets stolen from the car while we’re sleeping.”

Morgan picks up the keys. “Chicken okay?”

* * *

Morgan yawns. It’s been a long day. What would have more reasonably been done in two days then done in one and that included travel to and from Gainesville. By the time they got back to Miami, the only thing to do would be crash. But at least this way they had a weekend before Lisa would start her new job. Evidently the hospital scheduled in what Lisa said was a standard 4 on 2 off schedule. It’s a set schedule in its own way but it meant that a true weekend would be few and far between. Lisa didn’t think anything of it. She actually seemed to prefer it. Anything that might be considered normal, she considered suspect-- whether it was a Monday through Friday or an 8-5 schedule. Perverse. She’s out like a light in the seat next to him. He’s noticed her ability to drop off in an instant and doesn’t know if it’s the pregnancy or if she’s always been able to do it.

Pulling into his drive, he makes sure that the gate is secured behind him. Once in the garage he turns the engine off and runs a hand behind Lisa’s neck. “Lise, we’re back. You going to wake up or do you want me to carry you in?”

“I’m awake.” Even if it doesn’t sound like it and really her intention is to not wake all the way up. With a sigh she pries her eyes open. “Thanks for driving.”

“Least I could do.”

* * *

The next morning, Morgan is up before Lisa and down in the kitchen pouring a cup of coffee and opening up the paper. One of his other roommates comes up to him. “Barry moved out last night.” He snaps his fingers. “Like that. It was weird. He owe you money, owe someone money?”

“I found out yesterday that Barry was taking a check for spying on me.”

“No shit!” Jacques replies startled. “There is money in spying on you? Who wants to know you want super crunch rather than creamy peanut butter? Sorry. Kidding. It’s just so hard to believe. You two interviewed me when I moved in.”

“Oh it’s true. I’m going to have to find someplace that will check my car and Lisa’s too to find out if there are tracking devices on them.”

“Good luck with that.” Jacques shakes his head and shrugs. He is an electronics hardware designer who owns his own small business in an industrial strip mall just slightly out of town. “It’s not exactly going to have a sign on it saying look at me if there is one or two or ten. I could build one the size of a hearing aide battery with stuff from radio shack.” He gets a blank look on his face as if he’s already somewhere else. “Not listening, just tracking wouldn’t have to be in the cab of the vehicle could be anywhere in or on the car...” He is already walking away and back to his room leaving the coffee he’d poured right there on the counter.

Morgan pours it out. Jacques could be dangerous depending on what he’d been doing before he got a brilliant idea. It had quickly been added to his housing agreement that he couldn’t use the stove, they preferred he not even use the microwave.

“Jacques tell you about Barry?” Pete asks when he comes into the kitchen. He grabs the container of orange juice from the fridge and pours himself a glass then snags the sports page. He works in the coaching department for the Miami Heat. He’d started working for the organization before he got out of College. He’d trashed his knee sophomore year and had to use that as his red shirt year. He’d never been able to get it back– not NBA back, but he’d used that year to switch over to coaching. The NBA season is over but they are getting ready for the draft and that meant long days and nights in small rooms looking at films and scouting reports and then interviewing prospects and putting them through their paces. Pete is the reason why there is a basketball hoop on the driveway in the front of the house. “We’re going to have to put an ad in. Get another roommate.”

“Do we have to?” Morgan counters. “If you guys are willing to split utilities by three I’ll pick up Barry’s share.”

“Is this three of us living here or you moving Lisa in?”

Lisa comes into the room dressed in shorts and a bikini top. She goes over to the cupboard and takes a glass down. She pours herself some juice and ignores the paper. “Lisa has her own apartment, thank you very much.”

“No offense, Lisa.”

“None taken.” Lisa nods. “But you’re going to have to turn Barry’s room into something otherwise all your families will start thinking you have a spare room and are going to be showing up here in February when it’s snow to the crack up North.” She heads outside to kick by the pool. This is her last weekend before starting work and it’s not going to be spent indoors.

Pete winces. “Why do I think she has a point?”


	6. MB Ch6

It’s a bizarre kind of routine. Morgan glances at the clock at the bottom of his computer at the office. Lisa had moved to Miami three weeks ago. Had been at work for the last three weeks. The first week she had Friday and Saturday off. The next had been Thursday and Friday. This week it’s Wednesday and Thursday. She doesn’t like phone calls at work and respected his work time too. She’d email him if she had something to say– results of doctor’s appointments and the like. If he wanted to see her than he had to make the offer and half the time she already had plans with the other traveling nurses in the apartment complex. She lives less then ten miles from him and Lisa could be back in Gainesville as much contact as they have. It had taken a major concessions to get her to come over to the house tonight after he got off work. There had been bribes of grilled steaks offered and finally accepted. Once he got her over hopefully she’d be spending the night.

The phone on his desk rings. “Benson.” 

“Mr Benson, there is a Dr Michael Quartermaine here to see you.” The receptionist for the firm lets him know.

“Thanks I’ll be right out.” Morgan frowns and wonders what the hell Michael would be doing here. Then he glances at the calendar and really checks out the date. This weekend is their mother’s birthday. “Oh hell.” He shakes his head and goes down the hallway to the lobby to get his big brother.

Michael is already on his feet and smiles a greeting. Looking at the two of them and nobody would know they were brothers. Morgan has his father’s coloring and Michael had taken more after the Spencer side, their mother’s side. His red hair has gone to a deep mahogany brown and he’d evidently been using sunblock enough to not turn into a huge freckle in the African sun. Michael didn’t tan well. “You’re a tough guy to get a hold of.”

“I’ve been in the middle of a couple of big projects. Until the receptionist called I’d forgotten that this weekend is Mom’s birthday.”

Michael’s smile drops off but he nods. “Yeah, it’s a good time to head back to Port Charles and catch up with everyone.”

Morgan winces. “Why don’t you come back to my office.” He leads the way back. And takes the seat behind the desk. “It really is good to see you.”

Michael goes over to the big plate glass windows that are behind Morgan’s desk and looks out over Miami. “So you going to be able to get out of here for the weekend head up to see Mom.”

“She doesn’t know me, Michael.”

“Me either.” Michael counters. “To her I’m still a seven year old boy in a soccer uniform. I get that it’s hard but it’s one weekend a year, Morgan. She’s our mother. She nearly died giving birth to us and even if she hasn’t got a clue, and doesn’t remember a bit of it– we know it.”

“Mr Benson...” One of the partners makes his way into Morgan’s office. One of the more nosy types who didn’t seem to have enough to do now that he’s made partner and can just make sure that nobody is messing with his very significant bonus.

“Mr White... May I introduce you to Dr Michael Quartermaine. You may have heard of him as a board member of the Karinen Foundation.”

“Karinen industries?!”

“The charitable arm, yes.” Michael gives his brother a look and Morgan just rolls his eyes. “I just flew in from Africa and wanted to touch base with Morgan before heading up to New York to see our mother.” 

It’s a dawning awareness. He’d somewhere known that Benson’s brother was a doctor in Africa but he never put it together with the Karinen Group. While they are mostly based out of Australia and Southeast Asia, they are one of the wealthiest families in the world and Benson had never said a word. “Excellent. I’m sure your brother can clear his schedule perhaps take you out to lunch here in Miami. Fill you in a bit on what he’s been doing here.” White sucks up skillfully.

“Yeah, that sounds great.” Morgan picks up the phone and calls his secretary. “Forward calls to my cell. I’m going to take Dr Quartermaine out to lunch.”

“Excellent, excellent.” Mr White nods. “I do hope you’ll stop by and see me before you leave. It was good to meet you.” He heads back to his office where he is going to be phone conferencing with the other partners.

“Fabulous.” Morgan mutters shaking his head. “Well you just made my life a living hell.”

“And just think what I’ll do to get you up in New York this weekend.”

* * *

Since he’s planning on billing this one to the firm, and has no doubt the firm is now willing to pick up the tab– Morgan shows Michael to his favorite business lunch spot. “Well you’ve screwed me at the office for the rest of the day. I’m probably going to be called in front of the partners to explain why I’m not bringing in the Karinen business this afternoon. Might as well fill me in on everything going on.”

“I’ve been in Africa. How about you tell me what has been going on.” Michael teases back but he looks at his brother and realizes that Morgan has truly not been keeping up with what is going on back in Port Charles. “Let me guess other than weekly phone calls to Aunt Robin you don’t keep in contact with anyone in Port Charles.”

“Pretty much. Left after high school. Go back to see Mom and that’s it. I get the same email updates on Mom that you and Uncle Jason do. So what have you been up to, Bro?”

“Three clinics which are keeping me busy and then the clinic at the Soccer town as well. Since I was coming back to The States figured I do a little fund raising while I was here. Aunt Robin has something going with GH. Robert Chase has another gig lined up at Boston Children’s hospital.

“Who is he?”

“Married to Skye Radcliffe’s sister. Small world. And then a Zambian embassy thing in Washington, DC. Should help it raising some awareness and getting supplies sent over. What about you? Father Frank said the last time he was out – something about you checking on setting up a clinic by that hacienda of yours in Venezuela?”

“Decided it would be money better spent on plumbing and a water supply. There are good people running the Hacienda. And I feel enough of a shit as an absentee owner.”

“You’re lucky Chavez isn’t still in power or he would have taken it out of your hands.”

“Uncle Jason handled that. He wouldn’t have turned the property over to me if he hadn’t already... cleaned house.” 

“Chavez?”

“Nah, I still think a CIA contractor got him. He screamed about it often enough. As soon as gas hit 5.50 a gallon at the pump they had to do something to relieve US reliance on Middle eastern oil. Pop. One tire on a really bad road by a really deep ravine, gravity did all the work.”

“Sick, Morgan. Really sick.”

“The guy in there now isn’t much better. But he doesn’t talk shit about the US. Still lining his pockets with oil money while Jose Citizen who doesn’t live in the city is wondering how to keep the kids down on the farm.”

“That’s true the world over.” Michael counters. “So... any girlfriend you’re going to be telling Mom about. You know she’s good at keeping secrets.” Michael thinks he is kidding, changing the subject but reads his brother’s face. “You do. Who?”

“You stay for dinner you’ll meet her tonight. I’m grilling.”

“I’ll be there.”

“How about you?”

“I move around too much.” Michael shrugs. “And get too many death threats to put it on anyone else.”

“You go up to Port Charles with that attitude and you know Edward Quartermaine is going to let you have it with both barrels.” Morgan quips. That’s one thing he’d never had to worry about... interference from Edward Quartermaine. Ed took one look at him and saw his father and wanted him in the ground. He hasn’t said it in a few years but even if Alan and Monica Quartermaine had filled grand parent roles for him while spoiling Robbie rotten, they’d done it away from the Mansion knowing that Edward could not be counted on to not say something about Sonny, his incarceration and later execution.

* * *

“A boy and his toys.” Lisa quips as she brings beverages over to the monster gas grill that is off to the side of the pool. The guys practically lived by the pool so of course they did a lot of entertaining and cooking out here when the weather was decent... which is pretty much whenever there is not a hurricane coming in.

“Watch and learn.” Morgan takes the beer and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

“So who is going to be here tonight.”

“Jack and Pete... company I’m sure if they mention that we’re cooking out. You. My brother Michael.”

“Your BROTHER?! And I’m hearing about this now?”

“It was a surprise to me too. He dropped by the office at lunch time.”

“I thought he was doing working in Africa or something...”

“Zambia. I should have figured it. He takes a vacation same time every year.”

“Something important?”

“My mother’s birthday. Not that she knows it’s her birthday. Every day could be her birthday for all she knows.”

Lisa winces. “Ouch. Brain injuries are tough and it always seems to happen to people in the prime of their lives– car accidents, skate board accidents falling out of trees. It’s always challenging. One of the reasons I like working the ER. See them, patch them and move them on.”

“It’s also where the nutjobs show up.” Morgan counters. He didn’t say much about Lisa’s assignment. But there had been articles in the paper over the last few days.

“Plenty of security.” Lisa gives him a pat on the arm. “I’m going to go make a salad. And quit reading the paper. I tell you the only day worth reading is Sunday. The rest is all bad news.” While Lisa is in the kitchen the intercom to the front drive pings. “Hello?”

“This is Michael, Morgan’s brother.”

Lisa opens up the gate and then goes to the front door. If the guy hadn’t said who he was and if there hadn’t been a picture on Morgan’s dresser she’d never had guessed. “Hey. Morgan is back by the grill. I’m Lisa.”

“Pleased to meet you.” Michael takes her hand and examines her face. There is a different look to a pregnant woman. One a doctor would recognize even if she is barely showing. But that isn’t the reason why his interest is so drawn. Wanting it to be true more than anything... “You friends with Jack, Pete, Barry?”

“Barry moved out about a month ago. Jack and Pete are good guys. But Morgan invited me. Can I get you a beer?”

“Soda’s fine.”

“I brought this really great ginger ale. It’s got nothing in common with schwepps.”

“Sounds interesting.” Michael follows Lisa into the kitchen.

“Go ahead on out. I’ll bring it.” Lisa waves him to the french doors.

Michael goes out to the grill and picks a comfortable spot to lean upwind from the grill. “Met Lisa.”

Morgan nods. “Figured that was the way you got in.”

“She reminds me of Mom.”

“Excuse me?!” Morgan shakes his head. “Where in the hell did that come from?”

“Course if she would have been like Mom she would have picked you up in a bar after beating you in game of pool.”

“Uh- oh.” Lisa says. “Want me to disappear for while?” She hands Michael his soda. 

“Nah. Don’t mind my brother, he’s just talking out his ass. Lisa and I met after I was in a car accident. The accident happened in Gainesville and she gave me a ride up to Atlanta because my car was totaled and I had a concussion.” Morgan avoids saying anything about his and Lisa’s pool game.

“I’m glad you’re okay.” Michael says quietly.

“So... you work in Zambia. That must be interesting.” Lisa jumps in.

“Some days very. Most days I’m happy if we’re holding a vaccination clinic and giving out Malarial nets.”

“Pete was telling me last time I was over-- that is the Heat’s major international charity. All kinds of promos going at the games to promote the charity and get people involved.”

Michael shrugs. “They work. It’s dropped the infant mortality rate every where they are in use. We use them in the clinics of course. Too many people with compromised systems already. Drop a little Malaria on them and it’s not good. What do you do, Lisa?”

“I’m an ER nurse. I work for an agency that does traveling nurses. Gives me a lot of flexibility.”

“And you’re working here in Miami? Sounds as dangerous as where I work.” Michael jokes but not by much.

Lisa shrugs. “Tons of security. And because the ER is so stacked the hospital has gotten increasingly innovative on making sure that people are moved and seen as quickly as possible. If they are going to surgery; they’re going. If they are going to be admitted before or after tests... they are admitted and moved. Because they are still trying to figure out what I can do, I’ve been working the intermediate care side a lot.”

“What’s that?” Morgan asks.

“Bumps, bruises, simple stitches basically clear the waiting room but it means that the patient has to agree to see a nurse rather than a doctor. It puts an extra step in the chain if the person actually does need to stay over because they are still going to have to be seen by a doctor. Two different sides with a common waiting room. It’s the intermediate side which makes sure there is room out in chairs.”

“I haven’t worked in a true emergency room since I interned at Port Charles’ General Hospital. But I’ve always had a focus on public health so it was the best place to see everything. Port Charles is where both Morgan and I were born.”

“Lisa is from Port Charles too.” Morgan adds.

“Really. What’s your last name?”

“You wouldn’t have known my family. We lived way way on the bad side of town. Pappas. Lisa Pappas.”

Michael blinks. “Any relation to Anders?”

“My brother.”

“It’s been years really. Anders was in a fight with my sister, Karin, and got the worst of it back in the day. He’s come a long way since that night. Last time, I saw him-- was on the simulcast of the wedding of the Mayday keyboard player. He was there as the date of Chandy Radcliffe. Anders testified against the others. What ever happened to the leader of that gang...”

“Macon.” Lisa’s voice is grim. “Doing 10-25 at Sing-Sing. Which means he could be getting out oh... any time now.” 

“Ancient history.” Michael’s voice is reassuring.

“No, it’s really not. Macon is the reason why my mother moved to Florida and we haven’t been back to Port Charles in years. He’s still running things. Mom wanted to be in a three strikes state with a death penalty in case Macon came after either of us.”

“Gees, Lisa.” Morgan reaches out and wraps an arm around her shoulders. He brings her in for a hug. “I had no idea.” 

“Yeah, well no reason for me to go back to Port Charles. You guys have a good trip up there to see your Mom. If you get a spare sec swing by Jakes and tell the bartender that Lisa said hi.” Lisa gives Morgan a pat on the butt and heads into the house.

“It’s been over 8 years.” Michael says grimly. “And I’m not a lawyer but good time, trustee time...”

“I’ll make a few phone calls although it might be easier from New York.” Morgan nods. “Do you know the guy’s whole name?”

“I have no idea.”

* * *

“You never told me you were worried about that guy.” Morgan murmurs against Lisa’s hair. One of the nice things her having a weekend in the middle of the week. Sometimes he could talk her into staying over. Even if he had to work the next day it’s a good way to catch up with what is going on with her.

“I’m not. Or at least not most days. You know the fight your brother was talking about? The one with Karin Quartermaine? She put Anders in the hospital. Punctured his lung, broke his jaw. My brother almost died there on the sidewalk. And if he had, it would have been self defense. Because he was there with Macon. Two AM and Mom is getting a knock on the door. It’s not the cops. It’s two guys from CSMC. They drove us to the hospital to see Anders then moved us to a safe house. Ha. There wasn’t a whole lot of asking going on, and a lot of telling.”

“That whole side of the family: Michael, Karin and Tatiana all were taught kick boxing when they were growing up.”

“So you and Michael have different fathers.”

“Yeah, Michael’s dad moved him out of the country after what happened to our mother... the brain injury.”

“How awful. I know you were just a baby but still. How have you been able to maintain ties.”

“We haven’t really. I think Michael tries but he hated my father and couldn’t stand even hearing his name. Would walk away in the middle of a conversation if anyone ever even mentioned him. I heard he’s gotten better since my father died but it’s still a boundary we have. We don’t talk about my father.”

“He was how old when you were born?”

“Seven.”

“Weird.”

“Not so much. The reason why my mother has brain damage? My father shot her. Of course he was aiming for her lover.”

“On the day you were born... so she was like at least 5 months pregnant?!”

“Nine. She was already in labor.”

“Damn. And I thought my family was fucked up.”

“Up to that point my father had raised Michael. He learned a lot from my father including how to hold a grudge.”

“I guess.” Lisa says wryly. “And did he raise you to hold a grudge too?”

“You aren’t surprised he didn’t go to jail for shooting my mother?”

“Morgan, you drive a porsche and live in a multimillion dollar residence. You may have picked up on a foreclosure, but most people couldn’t even afford the taxes. I figure your father could probably buy the best lawyers in New York.”

“Yeah. So I lived with my dad, or with my Aunt and Uncle. Mostly my aunt and uncle when I was a baby. My grandmother, my mother’s mother, has a lot of guilt about not grabbing me and raising me herself.”

“She kind of hand her hands full with your mother, didn’t she?”

“Yeah, Needless to say she hated my father too.”

“I can be so not surprised about him not going to jail for shooting your mother and also not be surprised that your grandmother might be a little pissed at him as well. So that’s the way it was... armed camps and everyone hating each other until your father died when you were 17? And you’re right in the middle of it?”

“Pretty much. I took a year off, finished up school in Europe. Then came to Florida. Summers I studied down in South America. Now I only go back for this.”

* * *

Morgan:

http://www.hunkymalecelebs.com/kaka/pictures/7.jpg  
http://handson.provocateuse.com/show/kaka

Michael

http://riddickgallery.miniarchive.com/gallery/hauser/144_G  
http://handson.provocateuse.com/show/cole_hauser


	7. MB Ch7

Morgan checks into the Port Charles hotel Saturday morning but stays only long enough to drop off his weekender bag. It used to belong to the Quartermaines but they had sold to Jasper Jacks in a weak moment. Morgan had rented a car at the airport and driven himself. Mom’s place at Shadybrook is outside of town. Michael had left Miami on Thursday morning and headed to Washington, DC for the Zambian embassy thing. Friday he’d been in Boston doing fund raising there. So Morgan had actually beat Michael to Port Charles despite working a regular work week. Mom is not an early bird. She liked to stay up late and get up late so there would be time to get some stuff done in the morning. Like contacting Georgie at Scorpio Investigations to get a read on Macon no known last name.

“I’ll be right with you.” The cheerful voice calls out from the back room of the investigation agency.

“Take your time it’s just me.” 

“Morgan!” Georgie runs out of the back room. “How are you? Oh look at that tan. There won’t be anything like this in Port Charles for another 4 months.” She gives him a big hug. 

“Hey Aunt Georgie.” Morgan gives her a hug back. Georgie and Lucky had always been good to him. He’d realized after the fact that their access to him had been limited by Sonny. Only after Sonny’s incarceration did he start getting relatives coming out of the woodwork. Georgie is Robin’s cousin. Lucky is his mother’s cousin. “How is business?”

“Booming.” Georgie’s voice is wry. “Corporate is always huge. And then investigating for people who really don’t want to go to the cops. And Lucky refuses to maintain regular hours or answer the phone.”

“He always has.”

“Well it’s not fair. He gets all his work done and makes work for the rest of us. But enough of that. You’re up for your mother’s birthday?”

Morgan nods. “Michael is probably flying in today. He had something going in Boston.”

“And I’m your first stop. I’m flattered.” Georgie takes a look at Morgan. Nobody has a better poker face than Lucky but Morgan is giving her his version and it’s putting up flags. “Or maybe there is a reason why I’m your first stop?”

“I need someone I can trust to dig up some information.”

“You know I’m there. Whatever it is, Morgan. Come on into my office.” Georgie leads the way to an office that has very high windows. Higher than the site line of her computer screen. Lucky screened for bugs and other electronic devices frequently but they believed in prevention rather than coming at things from the already screwed and who knows by how much angle. “What’s up?”

“Dating a girl down in Florida. Before she moved to Florida she and her mother were receiving threats from a guy up here in Port Charles.”

“You’re dating a homegirl!” Georgie teases.

“Not too likely she’ll be heading home anytime soon, Aunt Georgie. Sounded like she is still afraid of this guy– and this is while he’s incarcerated.”

Georgie gets serious. “Do you have a name?”

“Just one name, Macon. I have no idea if that is first or last. He was the leader of a gang in a crap section of Port Charles eight years ago. He’s doing 10-25.”

“Well that’s a bit. What about her?”

“Her name is Lisa Pappas. Her brother’s name is Anders Pappas. He testified against Macon. Evidently the threats kept coming after Macon was incarcerated. It’s one of the reasons Lisa and her mother moved to Florida.”

Georgie is already in the court house search engine going with the name Anders Pappas. If he was a witness then his name would be in the legal record. Since it’s been less than ten years, there is still a good chance of finding it in the active part of the system. “Found Pappas, he testified in a number of cases ah there it is --Constantine Macon. I can understand him going by Macon. Much better for a tough guy than Connie. He was actually popped while doing a burglary and then they nailed him for the assault on Karin Quartermaine and Mark Griffith. Juvenile record sealed. You’d have to get Lucky to get that for you. He cleared a bunch of burglaries in order to only be charged with one. That one was a plea bargain. Then the assault on Karin and Mark counted as one episode. He’s on two strikes but that 10-25 was a gift.”

“Yeah, that’s what Lisa said. Sounded like she didn’t want to be the guy’s third. I get the feeling this is a bad guy and that at least for the first couple of years working on a payback plan. I need to know if he still is– without drawing any attention to Lisa or her mother.”

Georgie pushes back from the desk and leans back a little. “You’re not going to like it.”

“What?”

“You really want to know about this guy– fast and dirty then you need to contact Mouse over at CSMC. If Macon is making threats against Anders Pappas’ family they’d be right on top of it.”

“And drawing attention to Lisa again.”

“She’s not going to get a lot of support through the system. She isn’t listed as a victim or a witness. No police reports filed on attempted witness tampering. Which is no big surprise, CSMC doesn’t generate a lot of police reports unless they’re building a trap for someone.”

“Next option?” Morgan demands tersely.

Georgie shakes her head. “I don’t know if it’s still true. When Sonny was in prison, there was a lot of rumors that Jason had people inside to make sure he had protection but that was ten years ago. If this guy is reaching out from inside prison-- maybe you need to find out who he is reaching out to?”

“How?”

“All prison phone calls are recorded. You may be able to get something there under the freedom of information act but I don’t know how long they’re kept or how long it would take for you to get them. It’s primarily used to track escape and security issues. Letters are searched too unless they are attorney. Same reason escape and security. Maybe a visitor list– especially if threats are being made. Someone had to receive and deliver them. Visitor’s list would be a good place to start.” Georgie starts doing a search entering the New York Prison System Database. This is all public information and wouldn’t go into a lot of detail but it should tell her where Macon is and on what status.

“Georgie, You in here?” A voice from the reception area calls out.

“I’m in here, Dad.” Georgie calls out not looking up from her task.

“I stopped and picked up some dough...” Mac comes to a halt. “I didn’t know you were in a meeting.”

“Morgan, you remember my dad, Mac Scorpio?” 

“I thought you were police commissioner.”

“Retired and now working back in the PI business. Marcus Taggart took over as police commissioner.”

“Yeah, like that is going to last.” Georgie mutters. “He’s good but he’s so not political.”

“See and this is where I think his wife is an asset to his career.” Mac says cheerfully offering Morgan a doughnut. “Anyone messing with Marcus is going to be taking on Mary and whatever desperate lawyer she can get over in that firm of hers.”

“Marcus Taggart is married to a lawyer?”

“Better.” Georgie looks up. “The office manager for Jensen, Campbell and Winthrop. Nothing goes out of that place without Mary Taggart knowing about it.”

“Ah, say no more. If it’s anything like the office manager at the firm I work at down in Miami...” Morgan shakes his head.

“Dad, you know maybe you remember this guy... Constantine Macon, goes by Macon. Gang banger busted for burglary and assault about 8 years ago. Anders Pappas and a few others from his crew flipped on him.”

Mac gets serious. “You’re asking about this guy?” He looks at Morgan.

“The girl I’m dating down in Miami, Lisa Pappas, says that Macon continued to make threats against her and her mother. Which is one of the reasons why they moved to Florida. It’s also one of the reasons I couldn’t talk her into coming back to Port Charles for the weekend.”

Mac grabs a cup of coffee and pulls up a chair. “That was a crazy year. Had all kinds of stuff happen that year: plane crash in a residential neighborhood. Baby killed Patience Dillon. Macon was basically a blip compared to everything else. He always seemed to skate. The burglaries... he cleared like 50 of them... no charges on 49 and frankly a minimum sentence on the one he copped. The assault, guy liked to play with knives– neither Karin nor Mark could testify against Macon. It would have been a press nightmare for the Karinens and Mark was trying to keep his face out of the paper too. They were both out of the country when the ADA was trying to make the case.” 

“Who was the ADA? Do you remember?”

“Probably Serena she was specializing on the gang task force back then.”

“She’s the DA now. Appointed by the AG office to fill a vacancy and will be running in the next election probably.” Georgie fills Morgan in. 

“Serena Baldwin. Her father was DA for awhile too back when I was a kid.”

“Yeah, cept Serena isn’t as crooked as a dog’s hind leg. She takes after her grandfather Lee rather than her father, thankfully.” Mac nods. “Scott used his father’s reputation for a lot of years to whitewash his own.”

“Morgan, it looks from the public information that he is still incarcerated and he’s at Sing Sing– a max security lock up which may be because of the assault charge or it could be because he’s been a jerk inside. Considering what Lisa told you, hopefully it’s him being a jerk and he’ll be serving longer than the minimum.”

* * *

The next stop is General Hospital. Often times it can be a two birds with one stone situation and he can catch up with Robin and his grandmother, Bobbie Spencer, in the same trip. Bobbie has advanced to head of nursing and had been that position for as long as he’d been keeping track. Which meant that most of the time she was a Monday thru Friday eight to five office bound administrator, and she hates it. So she’d sneak in on Saturdays to do a little nursing work. Aunt Robin is in the same boat. As chief of staff, most days she’s stuck in the office doing budget and other administrative duties, so she’d sneak in on a Saturday morning and keep her hand in.

He finds them both working in the ER. Bobbie is running the hub assigning triage and Aunt Robin is just stepping out from curtains with a chart in her hand when he walks thru the ER doors. He smiles as he walks up to the hub. “Maybe someone could help me; I’m looking for my grandmother.”

Bobbie turns around and grins seeing him for the first time. “Well that couldn’t be me. I’m too young to have a grandson who graduated the top of his class from the University of Miami and who is now working at the top international law firm in the whole state of Florida.” She makes sure her voice is loud enough to carry-- after all this is her grandson, the lawyer. She’d do the same thing for her grandson, the doctor.

“Hey Grandma.”

Bobbie comes out from behind the desk and gives Morgan a hug. “Robin, look who is here!”

Dr. Robin Morgan puts the chart down on the counter and impatiently waits her turn to give Morgan a hug. She’d had primary maternal duties from the time the kid was 7 until he was 17. And even then when Morgan had to get out of town with all the pressure of Sonny’s execution... he’d gone to stay with her mother in Europe. Even if she understood, it’s still hard that Morgan had just dropped Port Charles from his radar, only returning one weekend a year. “Hey handsome.” Robin finally gets her shot at a hug. “I feel like I’ve been waiting for hours for you to show up.”

“Yeah, I wanted to make sure you guys were ready to go on break when I showed up.”

“Sure, sure.” Robin looks around the waiting room and then at the board. She glances over her shoulder and makes eye contact with the next senior doctor in the ER. He gives her a nod (and why wouldn’t he considering she is his boss). “Looks like a good time to go on break. I have my pager.”

“We’ll call if there is a bus accident.” The ER attending nods.

With an arm around both of the women, Morgan heads toward the cafeteria. “So fill me in. You and I are going to see Mom this afternoon right?”

“Everything is set.” Bobbie declares. “Have everything staged over at my house so it’s just a matter of picking it up and taking it to Shadybrook: balloons, cake, ice cream, beer. We’ll just have to stop to pick up a pizza on the way.”

“Jason has made there will be a pool table and a jukebox in the commons over there. Your mom is fine but they have to be so careful to make sure that nothing could be used by the patients to injury themselves. Jase says your mom may not remember the last pool game she played with Jason but she’s getting good enough to beat him on a regular basis.”

“Have you heard from Michael?” Bobbie changes the subject. 

Jason, Carly and Robin’s relationship is a mess and always had been. Jason seldom fought anything where Robin was concerned. Whatever his wife wanted she got except for two things: Jason out of the business, and Jason giving up Carly. Robin knew of course that Robbie is Jason’s son with Carly, but that at least had happened before she’d moved back in with him. It had been one of the reasons why she’d moved back in with him... to take care of Robbie.

“He was down in Miami on Wednesday had a couple of charity gigs, one in DC and the other in Boston. He should be arriving anytime.” Morgan nods accepting the change in subject.

* * *

“Happy Birthday, Caroline.” Bobbie gives her daughter a kiss on the cheek. The birthday party has taken over one of the commons room and they’d already been there for a while setting up.

“Hey Mama.” Carly gives her a hug back. “I totally blew it off. I’m glad somebody remembered it.” She jokes. “Jase!” She goes over to the older man who luckily never seemed to change much with his hair cut short enough that the grey didn’t show.

“Hey Caroline.” Jason gives her a hug and kiss. Then he steps back.  
“This is your son, Michael. He flew in from Africa for your birthday. And this is your son, Morgan who flew in from Florida.”

“They’re so big and grown.” Carly shakes her head in disbelief. The nursing staff had been prepping her for this today making sure she’d been checking out her photo albums. Some days it even works and today the timing had been right. She might be disbelieving but she isn’t agitated or hysterical. Both of which have happened in the past.

“You aren’t kidding.” Bobbie agrees cheerfully as she fills in the blanks. “I almost didn’t recognize Morgan when he came into the hospital to pick me up this morning. He might work in a stuffy law office but he seems to be getting plenty of sunshine. Probably that house of his that is right on the water in Miami.”

“Hey Mama.” Morgan gives his mother a kiss. It’s always weird because the only reference point Carly has was his birth and even that she didn’t remember. The only one of her children she remembered, really remembered is Michael and then as a seven year old freckled skinny boy. Which is harder on the sons of Caroline Benson? Hearing that she doesn’t have a son named Morgan? Or what Michael would hear– that he wasn’t her son?

Michael comes up and gives her a kiss and a hug as well. “Hey Mama.”

“You know that Africa thing is all Jason’s fault. He would always read to you from that Africa book.” She gives Michael an extra squeeze. Of course what she just said is the exact same thing as she said every year before.

* * *

Michael is playing pool with his mother. Bobbie is getting things ready for the candles and cake. It gives Morgan and Jason time to catch up.

“You still pissed at me.”

“Not really. I expect stuff like that from you. But I’m serious, Uncle Jason, if there’s a problem then just let me know and I’ll handle it myself.”

“Morgan, there is always going to be a problem. If it isn’t my business then it’s Baby’s. You’re connected to both– like it or not– no matter how much you protest, nobody who is going to be coming after you gives a rat’s ass. They’re going for a target that would hit, and you would.”

“Baby doesn’t care. She’s never said a word to me. Showed up at graduation and that was it.”

“For your own protection.” Jason says reluctantly. It has never bothered him that there is distance between Morgan and Baby. “Maybe I should have broken down the barriers a bit more there after Sonny died but the distance was already entrenched by then. And the whole thing with the will ticked me off. Having Baby coming to the table dictating terms....” Jason shakes his head. “We stay out of each other’s backyard. The truce has held since your father was incarcerated– and that is because of Baby. “She made sure you were taken care of, at least as much as she could. That Visa card she gave you for graduation?”

“Yeah.”

“Linked to an account in both your names. It’s not a credit card, Morgan. It’s a debit card. Money is deposited every month and has been since your graduation from high school. It’s... clean. Having it in both your names, Baby’s been paying the taxes on it.” Jason makes a so so motion with his hand. “Just like I was putting money in an account for you ever since your father died.”

“My part of the will.”

“Your income from the part of the will I administer. Baby’s been doing the same thing. That way your hands are clean. It’s one of the reasons why she was so adamant Robbie be the beneficiary of all the ELQ stock. So he has an income separate from The Business. If you want to have a relationship with Baby don’t blow it off by thinking she hasn’t been interested in you. She may have been keeping it cool and distant in public but you can bet she’s been doing the same thing I have ever since you moved out of the penthouse.”

“You’re saying that she has a spy at my house too. Damn it, Uncle Jason! Lisa is not some CSMC stooge.”

“You’re probably right. She’s just shown up in the last 4 months. You moved down to Florida nine years ago.” With that Jason gets up and cuts in on Michael dancing with Carly.

* * *

The party is breaking up at least most of it. Michael and Morgan along with Bobbie would soon be heading out. Jason would stay awhile longer with Carly stretching the birthday for as long as he could.

Morgan is ticked. He’d made a phone call after his conversation with Jason-- over five million dollars. There is over five million dollars in that account, $50,000 a month for the last nine years regular as clockwork plus interest. Maybe Uncle Jason was putting a like amount into his trust. The one from his portion of Sonny’s business at the time of his death. If he had ever decided to run for office or something, this could really mess him up. It’s a good thing he’d never had political aspirations. He’d never tapped that trust knowing where the money came from. He’d used one for college, the trust from Alan and Monica set up for just that reason. He’d used the one from Aunt Courtney to buy the house. But in general he liked to live within his income and pay his own taxes.

Giving everyone hugs, handshakes or kisses depending on the person, Morgan is soon on his way in the rental car. First stop Harrison Pier. Pulling out the business card, he calls the emergency number. “This is Morgan Benson. I’m in Port Charles, at the Harrison Pier and I want to talk to you and Kristina both, Mouse.”

Mouse is slow to respond. “The launch is on the way.”

Morgan hangs up the phone with a snappish flip.

* * *

When he arrives over at Wyndemere he is escorted through the tunnels to the hunter’s cabin some distance from the house. When he questioned the use of the tunnel.

“You want to see Mouse right? This the fastest way.” The guard/escort retorts.

“I actually wanted to see Kristina.” 

“Nobody sees Baby without an appointment and you don’t have one.”


	8. MB Ch8

Once in the cottage, Morgan looks around. There is a tidy galley style kitchen. The tunnel opens up in what appears to be a pantry just off the kitchen. There is a staircase that goes up to a loft but the rest of the Hunter’s cottage is a technogeek’s wet dream. A wall of monitors are set to a variety of pictures and none of them appear to be Spoon Island. There is a large workstation that has a clear desk except for a wireless keyboard. Behind the desk sits an older man with sharp features. The glasses he is wearing have an amber tint them that doesn’t do anything to disguise his curious look.

“I take it you’re Mouse.” Morgan quips. 

“And you’re Morgan Benson. Last time I saw you in person was your graduation from the University.

Morgan gives him a questioning look. “You were at my graduation?”

“Sure, Law School Miami in May. Baby couldn’t make she was up to her ears with adopting Fancy and it happened to fall right when she couldn’t leave the state. I know that graduating isn’t as big a thing for you lawyers as passing the bar. Good show on that too.”

“Since your reputation precedes you, I have to wonder if you hacked to get the results.”

“Of course I did.” Mouse nods. “If Baby waited for you to tell her anything we’d still be waiting for a phone call.”

“There is an account with over five million dollars in it.”

“If you invested the money you’d have more. Even Jason Morgan could have told you that. Let me guess. You never looked at it.” Mouse laughs and shakes his head. “I guess we should feel honored that you at least use the emergency number when you need it. Baby would feel that more important.”

“And whatever Baby wants...”

Mouse gives a lopsided smile and laughs. “Her reputation precedes her. Baby isn’t here. She is in California. Inconvenient timing opens this weekend in Los Angeles and New York.”

“Dillon Quartermaine’s latest movie?”

“Fancy’s in it– your niece. Brutally killed in the first act but she dies well. Baby doesn’t know about the two times you’ve called the emergency number. No reason for her to know– situations were both handled.”

“The same way you never informed Anders Pappas when Lisa called?”

“The goal is for people to use the emergency number when needed. Snitching is not part of the service. You’re flagged on Lisa’s file. Just to let you know, so Mona would know what was up if you made an inquiry.”

“That will need to be updated. If anything is going on with Lisa I’ll need to know. Including the status on Constantine Macon.”

Mouse’s brows rise above his glasses. “That’s a blast from the past. A name I hadn’t heard in quite a few years. Parole hearings now every six months. But some how Macon never manages to keep his nose clean right when the hearing is coming around.”

“Good. And if I told you that Lisa and her mother are still afraid of Macon and that he managed to relay threats to them while they were in Port Charles. That Lisa has no desire to come back to Port Charles because of the threats made?”

Mouse leans forward dropping his elbows on the desk. “That is news to me.” He points to a comfortable chair on the other side of the desk.

* * *

“Hey Mouse, I thought we were going to the movies!” Michael calls out as he enters the cottage. He stops when he sees that Mouse is not alone. “You are the last person I expected to see.”

“Uncle Jason gave me some information I needed to verify.” Morgan answers looking over his shoulder to see his older brother in the entryway.

“Really.” Michael quirks a brow. How likely would it be that his little brother would be verifying anything from Uncle Jason with Mouse.

“Yeah, I’m a little tired of being observed like a rat in a maze. Already called Uncle Jason on the plant he put on me, that he’s had on me since college. Now I want to know if CSMC has been playing the same game with my life.”

Michael looks from his brother to Mouse. “Uh huh.”

“Why do I get the feeling you wouldn’t be surprised?” Morgan quips.

“Because he wouldn’t be. Michael lived with us while he was studying at General Hospital.”

“I was supposed to live at the Quartermaine’s but you remember the drama– the press was after all of us– you, me and Kristina. Uncle Jason put you on lockdown. CSMC didn’t mind having visible guns on the perimeter to keep the press on the other side of the road. It was better to be at the cottage than bring it down on the Old Man.” 

“Baby has always been very careful to keep a distance between you and her business. She made sure you had the resources you needed and kept a step back. That’s Baby.”

“But she also would have known how you were keeping an eye on things.” Michael throws a hand up toward the bank of monitors. “Come on, Mouse, show Morgan what you can do. Show us CSMC Miami.” 

Mouse shakes his head but with a quick tap of keystrokes. The view of the monitors changes to the offices, clubs and businesses that are associated with CSMC- Miami, including Miami Nice, Morgan’s cleaning service.

Morgan gives a half laugh and shakes his head in disbelief. “Lisa told me there was no way four guys could keep the same cleaning service for the last six years. Is there anything inside my house?”

“No. Perimeter only.” Mouse nods. “CSMC has a house on the other side of the canal... that’s your actual weak spot. Anyone could come in on the canal side of the property.”

Morgan looks over at Michael. “Do they do this to you too?”

“Only when I’m in CSMC range. Which is not the continent of Africa.”

“Give Baby time.” Mouse counters.

“He sounds like he’s kidding– he’s really not.” Michael tells his brother. “What is it, Mouse? Johannesburg, Dubai... Cairo?”

Mouse just smiles and switches his monitors to another town, this time Los Angeles at the Tower Center. “Why don’t you two go ahead to the movie. I can find something around here.”

Michael is about to protest but then he realizes. “You’ve already seen it.”

“Twice.” Mouse agrees with a nod before continuing proudly. “Fancy did a great job. The girl has got serious chops. One of these days I’m going to be saying I knew her when. Don’t think she’ll be worried about her next gig for awhile.”

* * *

They hadn’t made the earlier show. Instead it had been the last show of the evening. Inconvenient Timing. Neither of the brothers spend much time in movie theaters and Netflix didn’t deliver to Zambia. “What was the last movie you saw?” Michael asks after they come out of the theater and head to Jakes for a drink.

“Honestly? I think it was Soccer Town.” Morgan admits. “I don’t get to the movies often. There is always something else to do down in Miami.”

“Yeah, know that feeling.” Michael agrees. “And normally I’m about 8 hours away from the local movie theater. It’s more of a priority to make sure I get my journals than the latest vids. And I already knew the story line for Soccer Town. It is something I like to do when I take some time off.” Michael admits. “Two hours in the dark not thinking about medicine is almost...”

“A vacation?”

Michael laughs. “True.” The conversation is filled with silences until they arrive at Jakes.

“I’ve been hearing about this place lately.” Morgan looks at the roadhouse bar on the outskirts of Port Charles. “Lisa knows the owner.”

“Cole Radcliffe.” Michael nods. “He’ll probably be here tonight. Friday and Saturday nights are pretty notorious around here and have been for decades.” He opens the door and is hit by the raucous sound of the party going on inside. “Doesn’t sound as if much has changed.”

The jukebox is pumping. All the pool tables are full. The only seats available are at the bar. There are two bartenders behind the bar and the barmaids are busy with the tables and checking on kitchen orders. Michael and Morgan take seats at the bar. The older man in a western style shirt flips a couple of cocktail napkins in front of them. “What’ll you have?”

“Q Special.” Michael orders.

“Beer, whatever is on tap.” Morgan requests. 

The male bartender continues to work the bar while the female bartender takes care of the barmaids’ orders. As soon as everyone at the bar has a drink the man makes his way over to the two at the end of the bar. “So the sons of sweet Caroline make their appearance. How is your mother?”

“Pretty much the same.” Michael shrugs. “She had a good birthday. Morgan, this is Cole Radcliffe. Cole, this is my brother Morgan.”

“Haven’t seen you since your high school graduation. Queen of Angels. You graduated a year before Chandy. Karin and Kristina were bad enough but you kicked open the door. After you graduated, I was spending more money on graduation gifts than I ever want to think about.”

“You’re going to have to talk to Kyle about that one, Cole.” Michael laughs. “Luckily not everyone goes around adopting six kids. You limited it to three.”

“Ha. I should be that lucky. Skye keeps a book on every kid that ever stayed the night at our house. Why do you think I’m still working after all these years?”

“To get out of the house?” Michael offers.

Cole laughs. “Yeah, there is that.” He puts his foot up on one of the shelves below the bar. He focuses on Morgan. “You look like your father.”

“Am I supposed to thank you? Maybe be insulted?” Morgan stiffens.

“No. It’s not a compliment just a statement of fact.” Cole shrugs. “If I blamed the son for the sins of the father I’d have to shoot myself. The one thing nobody has control over is their parentage. Hell I’m just grateful that Chandy takes after her mother. I never planned on contributing to the gene pool.” 

“You may have not planned on being a father but I’ve heard that you do okay with the parenting. Lisa Pappas sends her regards.”

Cole grins. “How is the kid doing?”

“Stubborn, perverse. gorgeous.”

“Yeah, that’s pretty much the way I remember her too. That’s a diploma that cost me some bucks. She sent a copy to the house. Skye took one look at that diploma and I was on the hook for a big fat check and a card. She knew about Lisa helping me and Anders down in Tarpon Springs.” Cole shakes his head. “Heard she moved from Gainsville down to Miami.”

“That was fast. She just moved down to Miami a month ago.”

“Mouse has nothing on my wife when it comes to keeping track of her kids.” Cole sees someone trying to catch his eye and moves down the bar to pour another drink. He grabs a bowl and fills it up with peanuts bringing it back to Michael and Morgan. He sets it in front of them and taking one of the peanuts cracks the shell and downs the nuts. “So you two out cruising for chicks?”

“Just came from Inconvenient Timing.” 

“Yeah, that one caused a war over at Maxie’s house. The kids all wanted to see it because Fancy is in it. R rating.” Cole shakes his head. “Since mine are all over 17, it was out of my hands. Maxie put her foot down and wouldn’t like the four youngest go even though Elena and Mariah are within months of being 17.”

“That’s not going to work.” Morgan interjects.

“Oh no kidding.” Cole nods. “I’m sure they’ve all already seen it. It’s just going to take going over to Joe’s house down the street. Well I suppose if they think they’re getting over on Maxie with the movie they won’t be off getting people to buy them beer. Got to feel for those kids anyway. There is nothing they could do that Kyle and Maxie haven’t already pulled.”

Michael informs Morgan. “Kyle used to babysit me before you were born. Not when I was with Mom, when I was staying with Dad and Lydia. I was playing soccer before but Kyle was playing for PC High- varsity back then. He gave me a big head start. Kind of weird thinking he has kids that are older than he was when he was babysitting me. How is Pavel doing?”

“Good. He’s still working on his degree, goes to Arizona on his down time. Since he turned pro when he was 19, he’s been doing a lot of online work but Arizona isn’t as flexible as Berklee was with Chandy. He has to show up at least one quarter a year. At this rate, Drew will have his degree before Pavel.”

“I can’t keep up.” Michael admits.

“Welcome to my world. I think Skye has a spreadsheet that she uses for keeping track of them all. Drew is majoring in Biology over at PCU. Wants to be a vet. He’s already planning on going to the vet school at Tufts. Full scholarship at PCU for playing soccer. Which is good because Tufts doesn’t give athletic scholarships. The money saved in tuition at PCU is going to be spent on the vet school... in the first year. Kyle has already contacted Anders to see if he’s got anything in North Grafton outside of Boston. Kyle’s hit a grown man’s idea of hell– teenage daughters. Elena and Mariah have both hit the age where they know how to drive, know what they want and the bad boys are starting to look appealing...”

Morgan winces at the thought and wonders if it is his future.

“...My Bill is going to be graduating from high school this year planning on heading off to Emerson– Art.” Cole rolls his eyes. “Anders will probably put him to work painting apartments to pay his rent.”

“Chandy music, Bill art, Hill hat designer...”

“And Lee, bus designer.” Cole raises his coffee cup in his toast to his son, the mechanic. “He may never go to college or he may but I’m sure he’s learning more from Alice than any automotive or diesel engine school. He’s already planning on buying Alice out when she’s ready to retire. They’re good kids.”

“So Hill giving you the run around the way Mariah and Elena are Kyle?”

Cole raps on the wood of the bar. “Not with boys. And I haven’t had to step in anyway, Lee and Bill handle that. The only worry I have with Hill is her blindspot where The Old Man and your Aunt Tracy are concerned. She spends a lot of time with Tracy.”

Michael winces. “Different strokes.”

“She’s that bad?” Morgan asks.

Both of the other men nod and as one. “Oh yeah.”

* * *

Back at the hotel, Morgan glances at the clock. It’s too late to call Lisa. He’d be back in Miami in about 12 hours anyway and six of that is going to be spent in the air. One year down and he won’t be back here again for another. He’d learned a lot on this trip, including being 5 million dollars richer than he had been when he arrived... sorta. His first instinct is to give it back, even burn it. His second thought was the plumbing situation down in Venezuela. If he was going to throw the money down a shithole– might as well make it literal. He had one that needed money thrown at it. Five million would go a ways in improving the sanitation in the village. Hell putting it in trust, invested properly would complete a lot of projects over time. He’s going to have to consult a planner damn it. His sister has always been a pain in his ass, even if he only found out about her when he was 17. To save himself some time in the morning he does his packing now only leaving out what he would need in the morning and calls down to the desk for a wake up call. He’d set the alarm as well but the last thing he wanted to do was miss his flight.

* * *

And he thought the airport had been a zoo. Morgan looks around the emergency room on a Sunday afternoon: kids are crying as are a few of the adults and it’s standing room only. He walks over to the receptionist who he already knows is a nurse actually doing a visual triage of people as they are checking in. “And the chances of Lisa getting out of here on time?”

She laughs in his face. “You’re so funny. She’s eligible for an extra break if she hasn’t already forgotten. She’s working the urgency care side.”

“I think I’ll go out and get her something to eat and come back.” Morgan looks around at the packed house. He doesn’t have the skills of the staff but the room seems harried and rushed rather than explosive. He also sees that there is security at the entrance to the ER and then more toward the entrance of the cubes. It doesn’t take him long to find the nearest fast food place and pick up a meal to go. Lisa had said the food in the cafeteria at the hospital isn’t too bad. But it sounded like Lisa needed FAST food. It’s not like he’s been coming by all the time but often enough to get a nod from the security guard and be flagged through when he comes back with a quick snack. He heads back to the break area as soon as he catches Lisa’s eye and raises the bag. She nods and focuses on the older woman sitting in front of her. 

Lisa comes into the break room and the food is already sorted out so all she has to do is take a seat. With a heavy sigh, “I needed this.” She reaches for the beverage first and takes a big sip. “So how was the old homestead?”

“Went to see Cole Radcliffe. He sends his regards and thanked you for yours.”

“Good.” Lisa reaches for the wrap sandwich. “And your mom?”

“Dancing with Uncle Jason and playing pool with Michael.” He pauses. “It was actually a pretty good birthday for her. There have been a few disasters over the years where Michael and I just got the hell out of there because we were freaking her out. No matter what anyone says... she doesn’t really know us– But she does like to party. How crazy was it around here?”

“Not too bad. Next weekend is going to be a joy. Full moon.”

“There is no truth to that is there really?”

“As long as people believe it’s true, it’s true.” Lisa retorts. “I appreciate you doing this. I was really starting to fade and was about to hit the vending machines. I don’t want to hear it. Believe me next weekend I’ll pack a snack.

“See you Monday when you get off work?”

“You trying to get me to spend my weekend at your place?”

Morgan grins at her and getting up from the table gives her a lingering kiss. “Call me when you get home.”

* * *


	9. MB Ch9

The Venezuelan deal is keeping his nose to the grindstone. It isn’t enough to make sure that the i-s are dotted and t-s crossed. He might have written the contracts but the contracts are just the beginning– they aren’t the deal. Anywhere there had been a possible roadblock he’d been including going up to Washington, DC and talking to a few folks up there. He wasn’t the only one working the deal hard. The folks in charge of US steel want the deal to go through and solidify another market. They’re happy to not have the Venezuelan’s going to India with their shopping list. 

And he’s willing to put in the nights and the weekends to get this done because basically he’s converted to a four on two off day schedule. If Lisa’s two days off landed during the week then he’d do his ten hours at the office but then he’d be home. Pete and Jack had gotten used to the idea of Lisa being around on her days off– might be one night might be two. They could also see the writing on the wall. Jack might be the stereotypical mad scientist when on a project but he could tell that Morgan is putting on the press to get Lisa to move in by her last trimester. Barry’s old room had been converted into a home office for Morgan and the room off the master he’d been using as an office is now a nursery complete with a University of Miami mascot mobile over the crib. Lisa had taken one look at the mobile and not said a word. But on her next weekend there had been a stuffed gator in the crib. Both of them realized it could become contentious and had stopped there.

He’s up in DC now. Had been since Saturday morning. Lisa has Tuesday and Wednesday off this week so the timing had been perfect to get as much work done as possible, finish up Monday, today, and head back to Miami in time to have a guilt free time with Lisa. Fact is that she’d scheduled an ultrasound for Tuesday and he’s finally going to be able to go rather than just looking at fuzzy pictures. He toes off his shoes in preparation for going through the metal detectors at the airport. “Hey Aunt Georgie. Dang. Look can I call you back in like two minutes. You caught me going through the airport metal detector.”

“It’s important, Morgan. Call me straight back.”

“How important.”

“Two minutes and then I’m calling you back important. If you don’t pick up the phone I’ll hack the airport and have you put on a do not fly list until you do call me back.”

“Damn, don’t even joke about that. Kay, 2 minutes.” Morgan hangs up the phone and put it’s and his shoes in the basket going through the metal detector along with the contents of his pockets and his carryon. He waits impatiently as he goes through the detector and then is wanded by the security agent. Only once that is done does he go over to his gear and reaches for the phone even before his shoes. “Okay what’s up.”

“I’ve been keeping an eye on Constantin Macon since you were up here.”

“Why do I get the feeling this isn’t something awesome like him getting shanked in the yard.”

“Someone got shanked alright. It was someone with the same build and basics as Constantine who was due for release. Macon walked out of prison wearing another man’s clothes and name.”

“How in the hell does that happen?!” Morgan explodes not carrying about the looks he is drawing as he stomps into his shoes. He picks up his gear and strides toward his gate. The last place he wants to be right now is in DC.

“Prison figured it out at next count when they didn’t find Macon and did find the dead body when they were searching for Macon. This is breaking news, Morgan– it hasn’t even hit the airways yet. I got a hit while monitoring the prison communications when they initiated the lockdown and hard count.”

“How much of a head start?”

“Three hours.”

“THREE HOURS? How in the hell did it take them that long to figure it out.”

“They thought he was in the prison still and were searching. It wasn’t until they found the body they knew how he got out and exactly when. Hell they have pictures of him walking out of the gates.”

“Three hours.” Morgan’s voice is grim. He can imagine how much trouble he could generate in three hours and he wasn’t a sociopath.

“He hasn’t rented a car under either name. I’m doing face recognition on the rental places as well as the cameras at the train and bus station. Doing dmv searches of all vehicles for Macon, his associates, family and all the associates and family known on the dead guy.”

“This is his third strike. He has nothing to lose.”

Georgie’s voice is soft. “Yeah. That occurred to me too. Even if he didn’t kill the guy, if he just took advantage of the... unexpected demise to assume his identity– it’s an escape and that’s another felony.”

“He killed him.”

“I know.”

“How can I get on a plane with this going on?!” Morgan demands.

“How can you not?” Georgie counters. “A private plane isn’t going to get you to Miami any faster than the ticket you’ve got right in your hand.”

“I get on that plane and I’m the one in a cage.”

“You’ll have access to your electronics within half an hour. I’ll make sure you’re at the top of the queue and in the air as soon as possible.”

“I have to call Lisa.”

“Yeah, but she’s okay, Morgan. Three hours isn’t enough time to get from SingSing to Miami. You’ve got plenty of time to throw up the walls.”

“Yeah. That’s what I’d be doing in that half hour before I get my electronics back.” Morgan is now at the gate and the plane is already boarding. “Do me a favor, Aunt Georgie.”

“Anything, you know that.”

“Call Uncle Jason... and Mouse.”

“You got it, Morgan. I’ll tell Jason and Mouse both that you are going to let Lisa know. I’ll have updates from them when you call me back. That way you can give her the most updated information, okay?”

“Yeah. Thanks. Aunt Georgie.”

* * *

“Don’t worry... I’ll get you to the front of the line. You’ll be back in Miami in less than three hours.” She isn’t surprised when the only thing she hears is the click. What she hadn’t told Morgan is that if Macon was after Lisa or her mother and IF he had gotten on a plane straight away that his flight would only be about five hours– if he got all the right connections. He’d be arriving while Morgan is still on the plane from DC. Course that is only if he got all the right connections and if he was going after Lisa and her mother. Dirt bag logic would have Macon returning right here to Port Charles to take up the reins of his empire. Georgie takes a coin out of her pocket and flips it. “Tails it is.” She looks up the number and makes a quick call. “This is Georgie Jones of Scorpio investigations. I need to speak to Mouse. Wake him up if you have to.” The same time as the call is happening, Georgie gets a pip on her computer and opens it up. Mouse is sitting there with his back to the bank of monitors. 

“What’s up, Georgie?”

Georgie hangs up the phone and leans in toward the computer screen. “Got a situation. It’ll be hitting the news in probably the next 15 minutes or so. Constantine Macon escaped from Sing Sing about three and... a half hours ago. Morgan already knows but he’s going to be stuck on a plane trying to get back to Miami.”

“He said that Macon had made threats against Lisa and her mother.”

“Told me the same thing. Could be that Macon was just trying to get her goat. Dirt bag logic...”

“He’s on his way back to PC.”

“Yeah.” Georgie nods. “But he could do a lot of damage and make a lot of people crazy if he got his hands on Lisa or her mother.”

“Oh you ain’t kidding there, angel.”

“Morgan is going to be wanting an update in a half hour when he’s legal to use his electronics again.”

“Where is he?”

“DC. Luckily he was already on his way back. I gave him the news at the airport so he’s not scrambling for a flight or looking for a private way back.” Georgie replies absently as she multitasks making sure that Morgan’s flight gets cuts to the front of the Queue. She nods. “He should be in the air in about 7 minutes. Checking in, in thirty.

“PC is pretty well split. But Jason Morgan has better resources up around the prison.”

Georgie holds up a coin and flips it. “Stan and Spinelli are my next call. Can I tell them you’re putting up a wall around Lisa and her mother?”

“Oh yeah. You can tell Morgan that too. There will be guards on Lisa and her mother in twenty minutes and a CSMC alert will be going out about two minutes after I talk to Anders. Mrs Pappas isn’t going to be a problem– one phone call from me or Baby and she’ll be on board. Lisa on the other hand...”

* * *

“Um, Lisa, I think there is a problem up at your place?” One of the other nurses sitting next to her chaise down by the pool eyes the furtive actions of a couple of guys wearing jackets when it’s 10 am and already over 90 degrees.

“Yeah. I think you’re right.” Lisa mutters. She is already reaching for her cell phone. This is going to be a call to Mouse to see who the hell Baby Ashton had pissed off now. Wearing a jacket in 90 plus degree weather isn’t a 911 offense but it ought to be. The cell phone rings in her hand. “Yeah, can I call you back; I need to make a call.”

“Lisa, don’t hang up.”

“Morgan? You calling from the plane? You know they rape you on the rates.”

“Lisa, please just shut up for a minute.”

“Excuse me?!” Lisa retorts this close to hanging up the phone.

“I’m sorry okay but Constantin Macon escaped from jail this morning. Shanked some guy who was due to be released and took his place.”

Suddenly the two guys going to her apartment have a totally different feel to them. Lisa puts two fingers to her lips and gives a piercing whistle to get their attention and then waves them down. “The two guys that were heading to my door?”

“CSMC. Mouse is already aware of the situation. My Aunt Georgie called me before I got on the plane but then called both Mouse and Uncle Jason’s guys.”

“She’s the private detective right?”

“Yeah. She’s been keeping an eye on the prison since my mom’s birthday when I told her about the problem.”

“What about my mom?”

“If you had two guys at your door than you know there are at least that many at your Mom’s. Tarpon Springs is actually tougher to reach than you. Miami is a straight shot from just about every airport in New York. I know you believe that Macon is going to come after you or your mother and believe me if I could make this plane go any faster I would.”

Because she know there is going to be one... “But...”

“Nobody other than us, and I mean Mouse, Aunt Georgie, maybe Uncle Jason maybe not, is going to believe that Macon is going to be coming after you or your mom.”

“They think he’ll head back to Port Charles.” Lisa nods. “Yeah, that makes sense; it’s why mom and I left remember. How long ago did he make a break for it?”

Morgan takes a second to catch his breath and to figure the math. “About four hours now.”

“So unless the son of a bitch has already got someone on me or my mom... and even then he’s about an hour away?”

“If he made every connection and had a plane waiting for him at the front gate which I think the CO’s would have noticed.”

Lisa laughs at that. “Okay so I have an hour to panic probably closer to three or four.”

“You know this is the time when I’m grateful for you being so stubborn about the baby.”

“Excuse me?”

“Nothing on the baby or the medical records has my name on it. The only connection between the two of us in the CSMC hotline and I don’t have a presence there that would draw attention.”

“What in the hell are you going around about?”

“Anything that has your name on it.... I want you to walk away. The apartment, the car just leave it there– just get in the car with those two guys and head to my place.”

“You want me to walk away from my job?”

“Just until Macon is back behind bars.”

“You know that is really going to screw my bonus.”

“If they screw with your bonus I’ll sue them okay? Please Lisa.”

“I’d say you owe me but I think it’s more like I owe you on this one.” Lisa mutters. “Don’t worry I’m good at packing.”

“Nothing is more important than you and the baby.”

“Yeah. Thanks for the reminder. If it isn’t packed in 15 minutes it stays behind.”

By that time the two guys from CSMC Miami have reached the pool side. Lisa’s friend takes a look at them and then at her new buddy in the traveling nurses program. “Do I want to know what the fuck is going on?”

“No, you really don’t.” Lisa tells her as she gets to her feet and grabs her towel and sundries. “You don’t know anything and it’s better that way. Two guys showed up and I was out of here in 15 minutes. That’s all the information you should have. And don’t be alone.”

“I’m single not stupid.” The nurse retorts she gets to her feet too. She gives Lisa a hug. “Take care of you and the bun.”

Lisa pats her stomach. “Bunny and I will be just fine. I’ll give work a call. But basically there is a bad guy who may or may not want to be looking me up. Until I figure out which way it’s going to go I’m cut down all ties with things with my name on it including my phone. I’ll figure out a way to check my email and messages on the phone but unless I can figure a safe way to call you back....”

“Don’t.” The nurse nods.

* * *

“Hey Uncle Mac, anyway I can get you to come into the office early today? I already left a message for Lucky but who knows when he’ll get it. I have to go out of town.” 

“What’s up, pumpkin?”

“You remember when Morgan came in for a consult about Constantin Macon?”

Mac groans. “The APB went out about 5 minutes ago.”

“Have you been listening to the scanner again? Nevermind– he’s up to about a 4 hour headstart.” Georgie shakes her head. “I know by gut that I don’t need to be down in Miami but I’d feel a hell of a lot better if I was.”

“Georgie, I don’t like it.”

“Yeah. But on the plus side everyone thinks Macon is heading back to Port Charles. That would be moving out of harms way for once.”

“Uh huh. Pull the other one, pumpkin.” Mac sighs. “Yeah. Leave a sign that says I’ll be there in 15 minutes. Keep in contact.”

“You know it.” Georgie nods and then giving him her love hangs up. Everything she is going to need is in a backpack and laptop case and she’d worked with Lucky Spencer long enough to always have one of those back packs handy whether it was home, the office or the car. Before locking down her computer she sends a message to her house to activate the security system. “Miami here I come.”


	10. MB Ch10

The trip from Port Charles had been a smooth one. Didn’t mean she hadn’t found out who the pilot and copilot are and done a little hack to make sure that neither of them had any DUI or substance related issues. Then she’d checked if there were any updates on Macon. The manhunt is in full force and Mac sent an email letting her know Taggart is aware of the problem as are the rest of the PCPD. Lucky finally dragged himself into the office and been filled in on the situation. If Macon showed up in Port Charles he’d find a welcoming committee that would make prison look like a picnic.

“We’ll be landing at Miami-Dade in about 20 minutes. The local time is 6:17pm. The weather is clear and beautiful in the mid-eighties. The Captain has requested everyone have their seat belts on in preparation for landing and return their seats and tray tables to their upright positions. Thank you for flying with us and Welcome to Miami.”

The flight attendant’s reminder is a clue to put up the laptop. Georgie packs it up and puts it in with the magazines. The last thing she wants is her laptop on the floor where it could slide all the way to the front of the plane or up in the overhead bin where it could be crushed by somebody’s carry on that should have been checked. She could be sitting in first class. Thing is-- statistically the people up in first class didn’t do well in crashes. The people in the back of the plane did better. So it had been easier to get a seat in the back and an extra one for elbow room. Too many times when she’d been on a plane she’d had a bored citizen next to her looking over her shoulder when she’d been working. In the back of the plane, the attendant’s quickly figured out she could entertain herself and just switched out her water bottles.

One of the attendants says to another while they are doing the last minute check to make sure everything is put up. “I thought we’d be in the air for at least another half hour. Did you see the stack out there?”

The other looks significantly over at Georgie sitting in the corner back of the plane. “I’d say for the same reason we got into the air so quickly up in New York.”

“Really?!” It’s a low hiss, more of a whisper.

“Really.”

“Isn’t that illegal?”

“Of course. And I don’t care, I’ve got a hot date tonight. I’d like to have time to get home and change.”

“You are so bad.” The other attendant starts up one of the aisles to make sure that everything is up and out of the way while the other starts up the other aisle.

* * *

Pete is waiting at the gate for Morgan’s aunt. It had been a relief to get out of the house. He’d never seen Morgan act like this. Course he’d heard the story from Barry about Morgan breaking the hand and jaw of the president of that frat house over that hazing thing. Picked on the wrong freshman that year. Barry had been there. Pete heard about it and even talked to some of the people who’d been there. It was big news on campus the year it happened and in the years since. It had gotten that frat disbanded and put all the others on notice to clean up their crap. Morgan might have gone to jail for a night while everything was straightened out but he hadn’t been the one in jail when the dust settled. Morgan come out golden but there had been a lot of others finishing up their college careers at Podunk U.

He has a picture of Georgie Jones, the aunt. It’s a strange time for her to be visiting but Morgan had actually calmed down when she said she was on her way. The picture was a candid of a pretty blonde in casual clothes laughing at whoever was holding the camera and threatening to throw something. Technically probably old enough to be his mother but hey she’s not and she’s cute. And if she could keep Morgan from peeling the paint from the walls it’s all to the good. Morgan told him that she’d probably be the last one off the plane. Evidently she doesn’t like being rushed. Pete waits as the crowd thins and sees the passenger he’s waiting for in conversation with one of the flight attendants. He overhears the conversation.

“Feel free to fly one of my flights anytime.”

“I didn’t do anything.”

“Sure. Thanks again.”

Georgie Jones walks over to him before he has a chance to lift the little sign with her name on it. “You’re taller than your picture.”

“You had a picture of me too?”

“Just the thumbnail they had at the Heat website. Hi, I’m Georgie Jones.”

“Pete Harris.” He holds out his hand and isn’t surprised when she hands him her carryon. He strings it up on his shoulder. Having spend 5 years in college playing basketball and the last four traveling for the Heat he knows the drill in airports. He puts a hand to her back and shows her where they’re heading. “So what was the flight attendant thanking you for?”

Georgie looks up over her shoulder. Pete’s got about a foot and a half on her. “I might have reshuffled the deck a little.”

“Excuse me?”

She looks around and makes sure there is nobody close. Doesn’t stop her from keeping her voice low so that Pete has to lean in. “Hacked the FAA and reshuffled the stack so that we were the first to depart and the first to land.”

“You can do that?!”

“I try not to do it to often though. They get so pissed and then I have to do tons of free work for them.”

“You work for the FAA? I thought you were a private detective?”

Georgie nods. “Scorpio Investigations based out of Port Charles, New York. But I normally stick to the white collar stuff– hacking and accounting okay maybe a little industrial espionage– finding not doing. You know consulting work.” She changes the subject. “How is Morgan doing?”

“Well he calmed down a little once he heard you were on your way but the guy is seriously wired. Hope you’re okay with the couch. Lisa was making up the couch in his office for you.”

“I though that his office was off his room?” Georgie frowns.

“Oh that’s been changed into a nursery for the Bun.”

Georgie stops in her tracks. “What did you just say.”

“The Bun, bunny, baby– Morgan and Lisa’s... oh shit. You didn’t know.”

“Lisa Pappas is pregnant with Morgan Benson’s child.”

“Um... yeah.”

“Does Anders know? Of course he doesn’t. If he did he’d already have shown up on Morgan’s doorstep with a gun. Morgan told me he was dating a homegirl; he didn’t tell me she was pregnant. Oh man. Morgan must be insane.”

“Before he knocked her up or now?” Pete’s tone is wry. “I don’t know all the details. Evidently Lisa gave him a lift to some conference after he wrecked his porsche. Three months later, Lisa is showing up and letting him know he’s going to be a Daddy. She had her own place here in Miami, working as a nurse in the local hospital. But this Macon guy must be bad news cause she was at our place with goons a couple of hours before Morgan got back from DC.”

“He’s bad news.” Georgie tells Pete. “He shanked a guy to get out of prison. If Mouse would have known about the problem though Macon wouldn’t have lived long enough to make threats.” Georgie’s voice is grim. “Evidently Lisa and her mother are good at keeping secrets.”

“Okay you’re Morgan’s aunt. How do you know Lisa?”

“I don’t know Lisa.” Georgie sighs. “You ready for the headache? Okay my sister’s husband’s cousin is Chandy Radcliffe of Mayday who is dating Anders Pappas– Lisa’s brother.”

Pete blinks. “You weren’t kidding about the headache.”

“Convoluted I know. My sister is Maxie Radcliffe.”

“The designer?”

“Right. She is married to Kyle Radcliffe.”

“The soccer player. TV broadcaster.”

“Yep. His uncle is Cole Radcliffe who owns a bar in port charles and is married to Skye Quartermaine-Radcliffe who is the owner of the Port Charles Herald– the local newspaper.”

“Her stuff gets picked up on the editorial pages down here.”

“All over really. She’s syndicated. Their daughter is Chandy Radcliffe who has basically been dating Lisa’s brother, oh I don’t know-- for a couple of years at least. They are both based out of Boston now. How in the hell could Anders not know his sister was pregnant?”

“No clue on that one... and she’s about 5 months along now. I’m pretty sure her mom knows though and from what I’ve been hearing Anders is on his way to her house to check on things there. So the cat may be out of the bag soon enough. Lisa says that her mother knows about the baby. This is us.” Pete refers to a car that is parked legally but close to the terminal.

“What a mess.” Georgie mutters as Pete hands her into the front passenger seat. She buckles up.

Pete puts the bag behind the driver’s seat and climbs in. “Morgan said something about you being night blind?”

Georgie nods. “One of the reasons I reshuffled the deck. If I would have been coming in at noon it wouldn’t have been any big deal but arriving after dark could have potentially been a big old can of worms.”

“But you’re only blind at night?”

Georgie nods. “Pretty much. Head injury when I was in college. Screwed up a few plans because of it.”

“Yeah, know how that one goes. Knee injury sophomore year. Still have the height and the touch for the NBA but the knee is shot. So I’m front office now rather than later.”

* * *

It’s the right time of year to have daylight long into the evening so there is still good visability when Georgie and Pete arrive back at the house. The gate is closed and before Pete can enter his code, Georgie is out of the car and examining the control panel. She tsks. Then goes around to her seat again and buckles back up.

“What?”

“Go ahead and enter your code.” Georgie’s voice is disgusted.

Pete does and the gates swings open for them. “What?”

“Piece of crap.” Georgie sighs. “This is really why I’m here. Macon will hopefully go to Port Charles but Morgan was ready for an upgrade on his security system and now I know why.”

“You do security systems?”

“Yeah, well when you’re blind ten to fourteen hours a day it cuts down on surprises. Good security and excellent lighting is the way to go– just like you probably wouldn’t buy a house with a ton of stairs.” Georgie bites her tongue until Pete pulls up to the circular drive in front of the house.

Morgan meets Georgie before she is even out of the car, opening the door and giving her a hug. “You didn’t have to do this.”

“You kidding? Uncle Mac put me on the plane figuring I’d be safer here than in Port Chuck.” Georgie returns the hug– strong and genuine– figuring the guy needed it. And there are darn few who Morgan would let this close. “Pete filled me in a bit on the way from the airport.”

Morgan steps back and gives her a blank look.

“Home girl being pregnant?”

Morgan winces. “No real way of popping that into the conversation.”

“Congratulation me; I’m going to be a Daddy? Hey Aunt Georgie-- do you still have cohiba connections?”

Pete has grabbed Georgie’s bag and nears the duo to hear the last. “You’re in Miami now. Everyone has a cohiba connection.” With a head tilt he suggests they go inside.

Morgan strings an arm around his aunt’s shoulder and leads the way into the house. “Pete tell you that we’ve got you set up in my study?”

“Which I’m hoping has a great internet connection so I can get some work done?”

“It’s the best commercial can buy.”

Georgie sighs. “It’ll have to do.” She gives him a squeeze around the waist. “You do look good if a little crazed.”

“I’m better now. Lisa was here when I got in from DC. And nothing ties her to me on paper. Thing is we were planning on going to the doctor’s office tomorrow for an ultrasound.”

“Hopefully he’ll be in custody by then. And it’s a good time to do an upgrade on your security system anyway. You two should do what you have to do.”

“So I can go back to work?” Lisa comes out of the kitchen. “Hi, I’m Lisa Pappas.”

“Georgie Jones. I’m really surprised we haven’t met before this.”

“I’ve only known Morgan for a few months.” Lisa winces at that; it sounded really bad considering her current condition.

“In addition to being Morgan’s aunt. I’m also Maxie Radcliffe’s sister.”

Lisa blinks. “Small world. Chandy’s cousin.”

“Come on let me show you where the study is so you can put your stuff down.” Morgan urges both of the women down the hallway.

Pete goes into the kitchen and grabs a beer. He is shaking his head. What a difference 24 hours makes.

“We having company?” Jack comes in and grabs a beer too. He’d already been told once but he must have been thinking of something else because it hadn’t stuck.

“Yeah. Morgan’s aunt Georgie Jones. I just picked her up at the airport. You know she’s some kind of big time hacker? Said she reshuffled the stack so that they got a priority landing into Miami.”

Jack spews his beer. “Georgie Jones is here?! She’s that Georgie Jones! Oh my gawd! Oh my gawd. She’s here in this house– here.”

“The study.”

Jack sets the beer on the counter and heads back to the study at not quite a run. He takes a deep breath when he’s about two steps from the study door and turns on the charm. “Hello, I understand we have company. I am Jacques Moreau. It’s a pleasure to meet Morgan’s beautiful aunt.”

Georgie half laughs at that. It’s a little over the top. “Hi, Georgie Jones.” She stretches out a hand.

Jack turns her hand a quarter turn and rather than shaking, kisses the back. “Charmed. Oh to have been where this hand has been.”

“Sorry.” Pete says from the doorway. “I told him you were here and what you did on the plane. All of a sudden you became That Georgie Jones. Pete’s a hardware designer you might say he’s wired into the scene.”

“Did you really hack the science ministry of Montenegro to recover weapons plans stolen from Barrett Industries?” Jack gushes.

Georgie’s jaw drops. Nobody is supposed to know about that. Okay her dad at the WSB, Lucky, a handful of people at Barrett and three people at the pentagon. Her voice is grim when she replies. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Of course. Of course. It is such an honor to meet you.” Jack continues to hold Georgie’s hand in both of his.

Morgan intervenes. “Jack, let go of the nice lady’s hand and take two steps back from the Aunt before I have to hurt you.” Sometimes you just have to be blunt with the guy when he’s on a track.

 

“Of course. I apologize for my enthusiasm. If there is anything I can do for you while you are here, anything at all, please allow me the pleasure of assisting you.”

Lisa looks over at Pete and mouths the phrase. “What the fuck?!”

Pete just shrugs and shakes his head. “Don’t ask me.” He mouths back. He raises his voice to be heard by all. “Georgie wasn’t too impressed with the security system on the way in.”

“Yes, yes. I have been telling Morgan this since I move in. All of his security is so ten years ago. I am sure it was state of the art... once.” Jack agrees with Georgie’s assessment with enthusiasm. “Whatever you want I build for you.”

Pete grabs Jack from the back of his collar. “You know I’m sure the food on the plane was garbage. How about you and me go get something and bring it back.”

“Yes. What would you like?” Jack asks Georgie as he is being pulled from the room step by step.

“Anything you pick for me will be fine.” Georgie sighs. Pete finally gets Jack from the room. “Okay that is not something that happens every day... or ever.”

“Who knew my aunt was a rock star?” Morgan quips.

“Not me.” Georgie takes a seat on the couch that is already made up with bedding for crashing later. “Okay why don’t you two get comfortable and so we can get a timeline of when the shit is going to hit the fan.”

Lisa and Morgan take seat in the comfortable chairs. Lisa nods. “So you think Macon is going to come after me too.”

“Oh I have no idea about that. I was thinking more when Anders finds out he is going to be an uncle and shows up here with crew to turn Morgan into paste. Or when Baby finds out she’s going to be Aunt....”

Lisa interrupts “Excuse me... did you just say Baby was going to be an aunt. Baby, the head of CSMC– that Baby?!” Lisa jumps to her feet and leaves the room.

Georgie looks at Morgan. “Go. We’ll talk in the morning.”


	11. MB Ch11

“Yeah, that sounded like it hit a wall.” Georgie mutters as she wires in her laptop to Morgan’s big screen. She gets everything set up the way she likes and then starts checking in with people. Mac first. “Hey Uncle Mac.”

“Hey pumpkin.” Mac’s cheerful face is right there on Morgan’s big screen.

“Any news?”

“His picture is all over the Port Charles news. Doing new breaks. Taggart is doing follow up with any of Macon’s known associates and family. Lucky is checking on whatever doo dad you had set up with the monitors and I never want to hear that tone in your voice again when you’re ragging me about listening to the scanner. How are things there?”

“Oh you mean other than Anders’ sister not knowing Baby is Morgan’s sister?”

Mac looks at her blankly. “How in the hell does that happen?”

“I have no idea.” Georgie looks up. There is another impact in the room above her. But it didn’t sound like anything broke... probably a shoe against the wall.

* * *

Morgan grabs a shoe out of midair and tosses it aside. He repeats again. “I told you that my father’s daughter worked for CSMC. I said that she wouldn’t do a thing for me. And she hasn’t. I have seen my sister twice in my entire life. Once she showed up at the reading of my father’s will and then at my high school graduation. That’s it!”

“That is totally BULL! It’s Baby Ashton. She knows everything. She’s the one who had your car bugged. You know it.”

“No.” Morgan sighs. He takes a seat. “That was my Uncle Jason and Barry.” He sighs again. “When I was in Port Charles and finding out about Macon, I got a face to face with Mouse. He says there is nothing in the house. But evidently Miami Nice is owned by CSMC.”

“I KNEW it. I knew 4 guys in a sin bin couldn’t keep the same cleaning service for five years!”

“I paid them very good money.” Morgan says defensively.

“There isn’t enough money in the world.” Lisa retorts. She sits down on the bed next to her half packed suitcase. “You don’t know. You really don’t know what she’s like.” It’s half statement and half question.

“Face to face twice.” Morgan nods. “At my highschool graduation she handed me the card for the emergency line and a visa card. I used the emergency number. I never touched the visa. I found out at my mother’s birthday party there was over five million dollars in the account. Uncle Jason says it’s from her part of our father’s estate that she’s administering. Monthly deposits since I graduated from high school. Mouse thought it was pretty funny that I had no idea. You know more about my sister than I do and after hearing stories from you– I’m fine with that. So... is your brother going to turn me into paste?”

Lisa sighs. “Probably. I should call my mother. You said Anders was on the way there.”

“And you haven’t told him you’re pregnant?”

Lisa shrugs. “If he would have called me I would have told him. And if he would have asked mom she would have told him. He didn’t call. He didn’t ask.”

“But Mouse knows.”

“And Mouse will tell... but he won’t tell Anders. He’ll tell Baby. Baby will decide if Anders needs to know. The head of CSMC Miami might call Anders since the goons brought me to your place. Professional courtesy. You know like if one of his people got in trouble up in Boston– Anders would let him know.”

“Who is the head of CSMC in Miami?”

“No idea. I’m not part of CSMC. I keep telling you that. Why don’t you ask your cleaning service. Or the goons at the gate?” Lisa and Morgan just stare at each other for awhile and the moment is broken by a rap on the door.

“Hi didn’t hear anything hitting the wall for awhile. Everyone okay up here?” Georgie asks.

“Yeah, we’re fine.”

“Still pissed but fine.” Lisa corrects.

“Well as long as you’re not throwing things, I’m about to conference with Mouse thought you might want to be in on it.”

“Why?” Morgan asks.

“To find out what they’re doing and where so we aren’t stepping on each other’s toes. I got the official update from Uncle Mac about what the cops are doing. Mouse will have the update on what everyone else is doing.”

“What about Uncle Jason?”

“Stan and Spinelli are on it– but they are keeping the search to New York– again with the stepping on toes thing. Now if you were in Puerto Rico instead of Miami– they’d be all over it. CSMC has the better resources here in Florida.”

“How do you know that?” Morgan asks.

“I googled CSMC Florida.” Georgie shrugs.

Lisa nods. “You know that thing about icebergs? Ten percent above water? It’s the same thing with CSMC. Whatever she found multiply it by about ten. I really should call my mom before we conference with Mouse.”

Georgie pulls out her cell. “Here use mine. I don’t know if your mom will pick up an unknown number but at least it’s a New York number rather than tying you to Morgan’s house.”

“Thanks.” Lisa takes the phone and goes out onto the balcony to make the call. 

Georgie looks around at the half packed suitcase and shoes that have hit the wall. “That was fast.”

“If there is one thing that Lisa knows how to do it’s pack. And she really hadn’t unpacked from moving from her apartment to here.” Morgan gets up and picks up the shoes around the room and tosses them back onto the floor of the closet. “How bad is Baby really? I mean Lisa acts like she’s into everything and a total control freak.”

Georgie snorts. “Yeah, well that’s about right. The good news is that she’s not Faith Ashton. The bad news is she learned a lot from Faith in the seven years before Sonny killed Faith.”

“You knew Faith right?”

“As little as possible. That woman hated me because I was dating Dillon. Dillon did his best to keep us as far apart as possible. And high school relationships don’t last... I get that now but even Dillon knew that I’d be a lot healthier if he kept Faith happy.”

Lisa comes in shutting the phone as she does and hands it to Georgie. “Well that was fun. Anders is there and he’d already seen the blanket Mom was making. But you’ve gotten a stay of execution until Macon is caught.”

“Well then lets go down and conference with Mouse.” Georgie pockets her phone and heads back downstairs. It’s been a long day and it’s starting to get dark but she’d just as soon hit the ground running in the AM and that means getting a plan in place tonight.

* * *

Morgan looks at his big screen which is now a huge monitor. Georgie had set up a web cam at a distance to get all three of them in frame but she is the one running the laptop as well as a blue tooth receiver in her ear.

“Hey Mouse.” Georgie calls out when the conference comes online. “How is dirtbag logic holding up?”

“Lots of folks up here getting multiple visits– cops, jason’s guys, CSMC guys. I’ve put the word out to the CSMC guys that Macon is threatening family of CSMC.”

Georgie winces. CSMC is a little rabid where family is concerned. It’s why they have a branch in Iowa, it’s also how they got their start on the legitimate side- making sure there was safe housing for family. “That much heat there is no way he’s going to be able to land there.”

Mouse nods. “We’ve only gone hardcore on this guy after Morgan told me about the threats against Lisa and her mom. So only the last two months. Anyone he’s been in touch with– phone, letter or email in the last two months has been contacted.”

“So basically this is all your fault.” Lisa declares. “You put the pressure on him in prison and he killed someone and escaped. Mom and I had everything under control running under the RADAR and you put a big old sign on us saying here they are and you’re going to die anyway– so you’ve got nothing to lose.”

“Maybe.” Mouse agrees. “We’ll know if he shows up in Port Charles. If he hasn’t been making good on his threats then he’ll head back here. If he’s had this planned longer than two months then he’ll be heading to Tarpon Springs.”

“Damn.” Lisa mutters under her breath and gets up to move out of camera range. She might be ticked at Mouse and CSMC but she knows that Macon has been planning this a lot longer than two months. The pressure from CSMC probably just upped the heat, moved up the timetable.

“What do you already have in place?” Georgie interjects. “I don’t want to be duplicating any efforts here.”

A schematic of Morgan’s property comes up on the monitor. “We’ve got nothing inside the house. We’ve got the guys who brought Lisa over stationed here and here...” Dots light up on the schematic. “... we’ve got a base of operation here...” A dot lights up over at the house across the canal. “... there is 24 hours video and armed surveillance that can cover this area.” A cone of is drawn onto the schematic that encompasses not only the back of Morgan’s house but that of the neighbors on either side.

“The security on the gate is crap.” Georgie tells Mouse. “Never mind just jumping the fence. I could disarm the gate with a phillips screwdriver and a couple of wire nuts.”

“Yeah, but you’re Georgie Jones, sweetheart.” Mouse counters with a grin but then get serious. “Yeah, I’ve been putting together a shopping list for the last two months just waiting for the okay.” He clicks some buttons and the list comes up along with a revised schematic with placements. Georgie studies the list it covers all the hardware she’d been thinking and a few extras.

Morgan whistles. “How much?”

“You’d get the family discount.” Mouse quips then quotes.

“Take it from that joint account. How soon can it be delivered?”

“Tomorrow at sunrise, expect a delivery truck.”

“Florist?” Georgie asks.

Mouse grins. “Close– landscaper. Figure you’ll be digging a few motion detectors. It’s good cover.”

“If the money isn’t taken from the account the driver will be turned back.” Morgan declares flatly. “Then we’ll make our own arrangements.”

“No problem.” Mouse hits a few keys. “It’s already gone.”

“What does Baby know?” Georgie asks.

Mouse’s eyes go flat. “She’s up to speed.”

“So is she here or maybe...” All of a sudden it hits her. Lucky probably would have figured it out before even getting on the conference call. “... Gainsville– Lisa’s old apartment. Where Lisa was living until CSMC went anvil on Macon. Where he would have been planning on hitting her. If he was going to make good on his threats. What she planning, Mouse– Patience two?”

“Patience went looking for what she got.”

“Don’t think I haven’t been doing research too, Mouse. I’m real good at putting the dots together. I was down in Texas then; Morgan was in Europe staying with Robin’s mother. Doesn’t mean I don’t have access to sources. Doesn’t mean that I wasn’t notified I was a target but come on-- Baby without guards? What are the odds– with Patience on the loose? She’s in Gainsville isn’t she? That’s where CSMC thinks Macon is going to hit. That’s why you’re so hardcore in PC you want to make sure that he heads there. CSMC has a habit of repeating itself. Going with what works. This isn’t going to work a second time, Mouse. It’ll just dig Patience back up and there is no statute of limitations on murder.”

“Leave it alone, Georgie. This isn’t about you. It isn’t even about Morgan. It’s about threats against CSMC. Morgan updating his security is just a bonus.” Mouse shuts down the conference.

“Son of a bitch.” Georgie mutters.

“Patience?” Morgan asks feeling totally as if there were more than one conversation going on and he’d missed most of the nuances.

“Patience Dillon.” Lisa is the one who answers. “Anders just started working for Baby. It was the same day as he testified against Macon on Baby’s orders. He was telling the grand jury what he knew and Baby was putting a bullet into Patience Dillon who’d been stalking her uncle-- Dillon Quartermaine. It was some kind of summer house and Baby was waiting there alone for her boyfriend. Patience broke in and Baby capped her. All of Baby’s guys had alibis including her Russian mob boyfriend. That’s what is so suspicious. They all had alibis and nobody’s alibi was better than Ander’s testifying in front of the grand jury. Mom and I were living in a CSMC safe house.”

“Come on-- she was what? 17 or 18?”

Georgie shakes her head. “Eighteen. Two things you need to know about your sister. Well there are lots of things but basically two things if you’re planning on crossing Baby Ashton. A) she plays chess. She was taught by a Cassadine how to play chess; she is always working three steps ahead– always looking at the big picture. And B) she always gives the cops a chance to take care of things first. If the cops find Macon first– he’ll live until he gets the chair for this third strike. If Baby finds him first, or he finds Baby first well there will be a nice wreath at the funeral.”

“Aunt Georgie, I’m trying to convince Lisa that Baby isn’t the boogie man and you’re really not helping.”

“She’s not doing this for Morgan, Lisa. She’s doing this for you. If CSMC had known about the threats when they were happening...”

“Don’t give me that hindsight crap and don’t try to guilt me. Mom and I handled it and we kept Anders out of it. We could have kept on handling it. And just cause Baby doesn’t think we can-- doesn’t mean she gets to make our choices for us. I don’t owe her anything.”

Morgan winces. “I feel like I just walked into a fight between my father and Uncle Jason.”

Georgie considers that then nods. “Okay yeah, I see that. Sonny and Baby always think, thought– oh whatever-- they’re right and that they have to handle it. Thing is Sonny never had any impulse control and he just got worse toward the end. Baby is nothing but impulse control.”

“Anders says it all the time. Baby doesn’t like surprises. All her people work to make sure that she doesn’t get any.” Lisa nods. “It’s one of the reasons why our conversations are short. He’s drank the koolaid. What ever Baby wants, Baby gets. Baby doesn’t like surprises. Baby says. Baby, Baby, Baby.”

Georgie shakes her head. “That wasn’t Baby that was Faith. Baby’s stepmother. She was the one that didn’t like surprises. She was the one that coined the phrase whatever Baby wants and yeah, the guys in CSMC are totally indoctrinated into taking orders from a woman. I get it, Lisa. It’s very scary what those guys are willing to do because they think it will make Baby happy.. Faith already had her hooks into Dillon Quartermaine when I started dating him. Dillon would have done anything for her– including kill. I’m still convinced he married Brittany Slade because Faith picked her out for him. But sooner or later you have to let it go and live your own life.”

“I’m trying. And one phone call and I’m sucked right back in.”

“I’m not going to regret Mona calling you to take me to Atlanta.” Morgan counters. “Not when I’m getting everything I never knew I wanted because of it. Lets take this one step at a time. Macon first and then my sister. We’ll make our position clear, Lisa, and if she won’t honor our wishes well there is always a cacao plantation in Venezuela that could use a lawyer specializing in expanded markets and a nurse with a book addiction. But that is a worst case scenario. Macon first.”

“And a new cleaning service.”

“The day Macon is dead or back in jail.” Morgan agrees.

* * *

“Good Morning, Miss Georgie.” Georgie’s laptop announces in Hugh Laurie’s voice.

“What time is it?” Georgie doesn’t look up from where her head is buried in a pillow.

“Six AM. You were concerned that Mouse was being accurate in his time frame of the delivery of supplies.”

“Okay. Thanks. How are things at home?”

“We did have a trespasser. I have already sent a picture to you and to Uncle Mac.”

“Put it on screen.” Georgie turns over on the couch so that she can see the big screen. “House, that is a deer.”

“Yes, I know. I did the facial recognition program– Odocoileus Virginianus. The thief ate the contents of two flower beds and destroyed three others!”   
“Well Uncle Mac isn’t going to be able to do anything about it. He doesn’t do arrests or animal control anymore. Call Marshall T at Big Dawg Landscaping and have them come out. When they have time– I’m going to be here for awhile. Was there a breech in the fence?”

“No. The perpetrator jumped the fence and left the same way. It clearly shows a weakness in the perimeter another two feet to the top...”

“Forget it, House. You’re not getting a ten foot fence with concertina wire on top. It would never pass city council not to mentioning making the property look like a prison.”

“But Miss Georgie, the flowerbeds!”

“Call Marshall T. He’ll fix the flowerbed and probably have some ideas of plants that the deer won’t like and will avoid if planted around the perimeter. Anything else?”

“No. That is all.”

“Fine. I’ll check in at noon and I have my cell if there is an emergency.” Georgie reaches over and taps a series of keys on the laptop.

Lisa is at the door with a cup of coffee. Just one. She hands it to Georgie who takes it automatically and takes a grateful sip. “Who was that? It sounded like Hugh Laurie.”

“It’s my home computer– since I didn’t want to listen to something that sounded like directory assistance I put his voice in. A couple of his comedy shows and the program had enough words to put together a voice. Sorry if I woke you?”

“Nah, I was up. Couldn’t sleep. Morgan is up too.”

“Well everything has to go about as normal. Everyone leaves for work at the same time. Nothing to make anyone know that there is anything unusual going on here. So it will be you and me getting the system installed.” Georgie sets the coffee down next to the computer. “In fact if you want you can pick the voice for the house computer.”

“I think it’s a little creepy.”

“That’s why the voice is important. You don’t pick the Christian Bale from American Psycho you pick Keanu Reeves from Bill and Ted or oh classic. How about Lloyd Dobler from Say Anything?” 

“You can do that?”

“Sure. The computer does all the work. Just need to get a couple of John Cusack films let the computer scan for the words it needs to get started and ta da your computer has a voice.”

“I’ve never seen a system like that. Not even at the hospital and they are all about the bells and whistles.”

“That’s because it is custom.” Jacques says from the door. “I am known for working at home. It would not be unusual. I will assist you with the installation.”

Georgie winces and knows she is not going to get out of it. “Fine, you’re in charge of getting Morgan and Pete out of here so that the place doesn’t look like we’re going armed camp even if we are.”


	12. MB Ch12

Morgan fights leaving the house. He’d planned on having the day off before it all went to hell. Lisa was supposed to have an ultrasound today and he was going to be going to it. There is an executive decision made that they would go to the appointment largely because of the conversation with Mouse the day before. Macon, if he is heading to Florida, is going to be heading to Gainesville or Tarpon Springs. This is still time to get everything done that needs to get done. So about the time that Pete is leaving for the Heat offices, Morgan and Lisa are off to her MD appointment and have a list of supplies that need to be out at the house if they are going to be under siege. 

The landscaping truck arrives next with a trailer of tools for digging, mowing and mulching. The panel part of the truck has all the supplies that Mouse had ordered for the perimeter. Jacques is working on a building the system that modeled after Georgie’s up in Port Charles for monitoring everything that Georgie and the crew are putting in. It’s how he finds out that House will not recognize him as Jack only as Jacques. Evidently Miss Georgie’s ex-husband was named Jack. With Georgie directing the “landscapers” with the plan she’d drawn up for Morgan’s place, it had left him alone with House on the laptop. And for a computer program, a case might be made that House is a bit of a gossip all you had to do was ask the right question. It’s how he found out that Georgie and Jack met down in Texas but had married after Georgie did some work for Barrett industries. That the marriage had last three years and broken up when Jack had been assigned back to the Pentagon. 

Jacques is converting a closet on the second floor to a server center. It’s always tough to decide where to put the server in hurricane country. There is no such thing as a basement this close to the water. The first floor would be under water in a flood, course if the roof was ripped off that would expose the second floor. Just all kinds of decisions. And then according to House there would have to be two back up electricity systems to make sure there is never a real power failure. Morgan had a server before something that put all the media– televisions, stereos etc. in one place with most everything being changed up by a remote control in the individual room but this is taking that to the next level. According to House, Georgie’s place doesn’t have light switches– the lights automatically go on in whatever room someone is in– it’s just a matter of pre-programmed degree. Not something easily done with an existing house... something that had to be planned when the house was built. Taking a break to straighten his back he walks over to a window.

At the front of the house all along the wall the spaces have already been marked. The sensor are going along the inside the wall and along the exterior of the wall are going to be plants with really nasty thorns. The kind that even if someone went over the fence they’d be leaving trace evidence in clothing and in all likelihood– blood. There is another crew going around the house to make sure there is nothing that is going to be brushing up against the windows and setting off any sensors that are going to be there as well. Jacques sees Georgie heading back to the house and starts down the stairs meeting her in the kitchen.

Georgie takes the hem of her shirt and wipes the sweat from her face. “Sorry, not too ladylike but it’s HOT Out there especially in comparison to Port Charles.”

“Let me get you something to drink.” Jacques grabs the pitcher of ice tea that is always in the fridge and pours a tall glass over ice.

“Oh thanks. I needed this.” Georgie takes a thirsty gulp then sets the glass back on the counter. “How is it going in here?”

“Not bad. Morgan had a central server already so it’s just a matter of upgrading and safeguarding it– putting back up power source to the back up power source.”

Georgie winces. “I know excessive right? Cept it never fails. The bad guys have seen the movies too and the first thing they are looking for is a cord to cut whether it’s power or phone. It’s one of the reasons why one of the motion sensors is going right beside the utility box.”

“You are very familiar with the way bad guys think.”

With a shrug, “Occupational hazard.” Then Georgie picks up the glass and sets it back down again. “That isn’t fair. Yeah, I’m familiar. My dad was a cop, my mom too for a little while. My uncle Mac who raised me was a cop. My partner at the investigative agency...”

“A cop as well?”

“For about 45 seconds but yeah. There was an awful lot of shop talk going on even if there shouldn’t have been. And because Port Charles has always been kind of... mobbed up... sometimes the conversations that should have been held at the police station where held out the house.”

“And your ex husband was he a police officer as well?” Jacques sees Georgie questioning look. “House refused to allow me to be called Jack in his systems.”

Georgie winces. “Yeah, sorry, I have to leave that in there too because there still might be issues.”

“An issue?”

“He wasn’t a cop. He was a hacker for the government. US Army– basically our marriage was just another duty station. My night vision, and lack there of, keeps me out of all the official stuff– cops, military anything like that. Course Jack’s boss thought that maybe he could get me... not on the payroll, or at least not directly.”

Jacques jaw drops. “That is... I don’t know what to call it.”

“Slimy? Inappropriate? Uncle Sam acting as a pimp? Yeah. It was a fun conversation when I figured it out. It took me longer than it should have because Jack and I were friends once. His name stays in the system not so much because of Jack but because of his boss incase there is a return trip... I’d just as soon they knock at the front door.”

“Just like the others who are selling what you are not buying?”

Georgie grins at him. And offers up the glass in a toasting motion. “Exactly.” She finishes the glass of tea and with a sigh gets back to her feet. “Thanks. I really needed that. I better get back out there. One thing about CSMC, they don’t know anything about pacing themselves. It’s get in, get out and get on with it.”

* * *

“This is such a waste of time and money.” Lisa mutters. Strange for a nurse to say, or maybe not, but she really didn’t like hospitals. Morgan had never been able to get to any of her appointments because of the firm. And that was fine with her.

“But it won’t hurt the baby right? Not like those amnio things.” Morgan says from the seat next to the hospital bed in the sonogram office.

“The jury is still out on that one.” Lisa mutters again. Seeing the look on Morgan’s face she sighs. “It’ll be fine. I picked this operator because she’s good and fast. Just long enough for the test and no sightseeing so the baby will be exposed to the least amount of ultrasound waves. Anything that they want to pick apart they can do from the pictures rather than from the monitors. It’s just that we don’t need one of these. I’m young and healthy, you’re young and healthy... well the ultrasound won’t pick up the crazy that runs in both of our families.” Lisa rolls her eyes. “What is it going to tell us? The sex of the baby? When it’s due? I don’t care the sex of the baby and I know when I conceived so I know when I’m due. And the bun will come out of the oven when it’s due and not before.”

“But if there are any problems?”

“What if there is? That just means more tests to make sure it’s isn’t a false alarm– stress, anxiety and worry which are definitely not good for the baby. There really are times when burying your head in the sand is the way to go. Bun’s heartbeat is fine. The kid kicks you in the head every time you try to talk to my stomach.”

“This is true.” Morgan agrees. He takes her hand.

“I’m just saying this isn’t necessary. Prenatal vitamins are necessary. Good shoes are necessary. This... not so much. What? Depending on the result you planning on repainting the nursery? Going on a shopping spree at Gap Baby?”

“I was planning on that anyway. It was on my agenda for after Lunch.”

Lisa smacks him in the arm. “You are so bad.”

“I’m not kidding. Tomorrow we might be living in an armed camp but for today I really just want to enjoy this– the normal.”

There is a rap on the door as it’s opening. “Hey sorry I’m late. You two ready to get baby’s first movie?”

“Better this than the conception.” Lisa quips. “There are just some things the kid should never see.”

The tech laughs. “You aren’t kidding. I was out shopping with my teenager and there was some musak in the elevator. You should have seen his face when I told him he was conceived to that song. I may have traumatized him for life.”

“I hope you reassured him it wasn’t the musak version?” Morgan inquires.

“Nah. You think that’s why he turned that color?” The tech rolls over by Lisa on the other side. “You two want to know the sex?”

“Might as well.” Lisa shrugs. “I don’t trust either of us to not be going through the DVD looking for evidence later. But only as long as it doesn’t prolong the procedure.”

“Got it.”

* * *

“What do you mean you didn’t tell me because I didn’t ask?! Ma, that makes zero sense. There are a million things I don’t ask you– Broke a hip lately? Just because I don’t ask doesn’t mean that I don’t need to know!”

“Son, I don’t know who you think you’re talking to but I’m not one of your boys up in Boston and you will not use that tone with me.” Doreen Pappas retorts sharply. 

Anders jaw drops and then snaps back shut. He takes a deep breath and then says in a very low controlled voice. “So Mom, anything new with Lisa, she dating anybody, getting serious maybe? Has she told you that she’s PREGNANT?!”

“I’m so glad you asked, Anders. As a matter of fact she has. I didn’t ask too many questions because it’s none of my business and I’m just happy one of my children is finally going to give me a grandchild! But yes, she moved down to Miami because the baby’s father works down there. He’s a lawyer but Lisa doesn’t seem to hold it against him.”

“And the fact he is Baby’s brother, my boss’ brother?”

“Small world.” Doreen walks away from her son which she knows is just going to drive him nuts but being interrogated by her child is just rubbing her the wrong way.

“How in the hell did they meet?” Anders stalks after her practically breathing down her neck.

“Evidently, Morgan was in a car accident on his way to Atlanta and Mona at one phone call called your sister to drive him the rest of the way. They bonded on the road trip.”

“And how long ago was that?”

“About five months.” 

“And how far along is she?”

“About five months.”

“I’m going to kill him. And then I’m going to kill her.”

“And how old was Chandy when you first met her?”

“What?” Anders looks at her blankly. “The first time, 16 I guess.”

“And when did you two start dating.” Doreen puts in just enough innuendo.

“Mom, that is really none of your business.”

“Oh but your sister’s love life is your business?! You can’t have it both ways, Anders. What was it? Four years? Five? Between you and your sister it about averages out to a long courtship. I’m not getting any younger you know. I’d like to have some grandkids before I’m pushing the stroller in my walker.”

* * *

The plan had already been in place and it would have been too awkward and generate too many questions to cancel at the last minute so when Pete arrives home from the training facility he has a bunch of ball players with him. These are the summer ball players, the rookies and walk ons. The guys who’d been playing in Europe and needed to get the style of NBA game down. And it’s a good thing that Miami Nice had known about it because they’d shown up and clued in both Georgie who didn’t know and Jacques who’d forgotten. They were doing a spic and span before the gathering and they’d be showing up the next day for a real cleaning.

“It would have been nice to know about this one.” Georgie is kicking by the pool wearing a coverup over her bikini and unwilling to give up her chaise figuring that if she moved to get a drink or even a dip in the pool that she’d lose her spot. The landscaping company had already packed it in for the day. You could tell they’d been there but there are no gaping holes for the unsuspecting ankle.

“Sorry.” Jacques winces. “Pete does them once a month during the summer ball and then periodically during the season. It’s to do team building– get the new guys used to the team and to real Miami just not the nightclubs.”

“It’s a good idea.” Georgie nods. “My brother in law used to play professional soccer. He was such a moron back in high school if he wouldn’t have had Dara Jensen and Gia Campbell riding his ass he probably wouldn’t have two dimes to rub together.”

One of the basketball players overhears the names and pulls up a chaise. “Did you say Gia Campbell? You actually know her?”

“Sure, my company does work for her firm.”

“What do you do?”

“Scorpio Investigations. Mostly corporate stuff but JCW– Jensen, Campbell and Winthrop, contracts when they need an investigator.”

“You’re a private investigator. Really. You.” The over indulged ego laughs.

Georgie looks over at Pete. It’s one of those get over here and handle this or I’m going to looks. Pete recognizes the look; he gets them from the head coaches on occasion. He starts heading around the pool after handing off the tongs to one of the other players by the grill with a quick. “Oh shit. It’s going to hit the fan now.”

The other player looks over to where their number one draft pick is sitting in a chaise next to an older smoking hot blonde.

Jacques is about to go continental on the ball player but Georgie reaches over and puts a hand over his.

“Yeah, I am. It works really well because cocky people seldom look below the surface. It makes them easier to trip up.”

It takes about three seconds for the dis to hit. “Do you know who I am?”

“Do you think I care? Let me guess some kind of bonus baby who is finally in the money... didn’t finish college.. Probably did a year and out. What kind of classes? Rocks for jocks? I bet you’ve got a great big bank account and a lot of people around you who are taking more out than they’re putting in. Tell you what-- why don’t you get one of my cards from Pete for when some ball bunny starts claiming you are her baby’s daddy or when your financial manager swindles you out of all your money because you didn’t know how to look at your own books. You’re a lottery winner and most of them are broke within a couple of years.” With that Georgie stands up and pulls the coverup over her head and tosses it on the chaise and jumps into the pool.

The basketball player is slack jawed. Not just at the in his face assessment from someone he just met but also because when Georgie had stood up from the chaise he’d gotten a look at her torso and recognized at least one of the scars as a healed bullet wound.

Pete pulls the guy aside. “What the hell you say to her?”

“She said she knows Gia Campbell. I was just making conversation you know.”

Pete shakes his head. “She’s my roommates aunt and I just met her yesterday but let me clue you in because I did my research after I met her. Her brother in law is Kyle Radcliffe, the sports broadcaster; her nephew is Pavel Radcliffe... you know the golfer. She knows more about professional athletes getting rich and staying that way than you will ever know. And you really need to get over waving that bonus check in people’s faces. The people it works on are people you don’t want to be around anyway. And it definitely isn’t going to work with a woman who made five million dollars for two days work.”

“No way! How?!”

“Solved an international industrial espionage case.”

“You think that is how she got shot?” The baller leans in to ask.

“No idea. But she’s one you need to keep your mouth shut and your ears open around.”

* * *

When Morgan and Lisa arrive back to the house the party is in full swing. There are guys playing hoop out front just cause they couldn’t get away from it but most are back by the pool and grill. There are even a few on the boat checking it out and kicking. The music is on to an audible but not obnoxious level. “Oh hell. Pete’s thing.” 

“Well you wanted normal. Guess this is it.” Lisa says cheerfully. “Come on. I’m starving.” She slides out of the porsche and grabs half the bags they’d picked up at the mall. They are parked a good distance from the front door since all the basketball players are parked along their drive carefully leaving the half court available for play. “The CSMC goons must be going crazy. But on the plus side there is no way Macon would show up to this.”

“I wonder how much Jacques and Georgie could get done with this going on.” Morgan grabs the other half of the bags and catches up with Lisa. He takes some of her bags from her and strings them up his arms.

“Vacation day right. Desperately seeking Normal.” Lisa counters she gets the front door knowing that his hands are more than full. “Come on lets put this away. Last time these guys were over I won $200 playing pool.”

“I don’t think they’re going to fall for that again.” 

“Of course they are. They’ll think it’s a fluke and I was having a lucky day. It’s what keeps casinos in business.” Lisa leads the way upstairs and goes straight to the baby’s room off the master to drop the packages. She doesn’t bother putting things away, figuring she’ll have plenty of time once she’s on true house arrest. Instead she grabs a bathing suit and coverup from the drawers that Morgan has set aside for her and getting changed into a two piece that does nothing to hide the bun. The cover up is a cotton filet crochet that hits her about mid thigh. “See you down there.”

Morgan sighs and shakes his head. He drops the his part of the packages as well and gets changed into poolside gear. He’s tempted to check his messages but knows as soon as he does that the vacation day is over. He shuts the bedroom door behind him as he leaves.

* * *

As Georgie starts climbing the ladder from the pool there is a hand reached out to her. She looks up at the tall black man who is extending a hand. She looks at the hand.

“Look I wanna apologize. I was outta line. Can we start over? I’m Steve Johnson.”

Georgie takes the assist from the pool. “Georgie Jones. And I was outta line too. Your life is your business. And if I get my back up about people making assumptions about me then I shouldn’t make them about them.”

“Yeah, well I think mine were way off and yours... not so much. I might be still figuring it out but when I heard Gia Campbell’s name...”

Georgie nods. “Lets get some beers... are you old enough?”

“I never get carded.” The guy counters.

Georgie sighs. “That sucks. I still get carded and I’m old enough to be your mother.” She starts over to the grill where the beverages are being kept chilled.

Steve falls in next to her. “Okay I know we just made peace and all but I got to know. Did you get shot doing the private investigator thing.”

“I’ve never been shot.” Georgie says blankly. She sees Johnson’s glance down to her side. “Oh that. I wasn’t shot. A boat blew up while I was on it. I was impaled by one of the splinters off the boat.”

“Fu... damn. I think I’d rather be shot.”

“Nah, the splinter plugged the hole... for the most part. The water patrol was already on their way so they pulled me out of the water and got me to shore and to the hospital. But I wasn’t a PI then. After I got out of the hospital I moved back to New York and joined Scorpio investigations.” She grabs a beer from the cooler and looking around the crowded pool just wraps the towel around her waist and goes inside. The room that opens to the patio is nice and cool and as a benefit there is still a place to sit.

Steve Johnson comes over and pulls up a seat next to her. “So you really think I need you huh, that people are going to try to rip me off.”

“SI doesn’t just contract with JCW. We also contract with OnePhoneCall. Mona hasn’t been in business long but we’ve already had to track down some dirty accountants, business managers and fraudulent charities. Investigated a few women who were making paternity claims. And even did a couple of investigations on the wishes of the client. They wanted to know what the press could dig up on them if they were motivated... so we’d find it first.”

Johnson nods. “I’ve heard of OnePhoneCall. Some of the guys on the Heat have it. I thought it was dinner reservations and stuff.”

“Mostly.” Georgie agrees with a nod and then a pull from the beer. When she puts the bottle back down she continues, “... but Mona’s concept is one phone call period. Whatever you need you call her and she works it from there– whether it’s dinner reservations, bail money or the services of SI.”

“I guess I’m going to have to get me some of that.”

“Or hang with the guys who already have it.” Georgie shrugs. “Hopefully most of the time it will be dinner reservations.”

“And you know Gia Campbell because of Scorpio Investigation and the One Phone Call.”

“I’ve actually known Gia for years, more her partner Dara Jensen. Before Dara went into private practice she worked at the district attorney’s office when my uncle was the police Commissioner. Look I know it was really rude of me telling you your business and I get that you did what you had to do. I don’t understand college athletics anyway. Most 18 year olds have to make money it’s part of being an adult. Why wouldn’t you turn pro as soon as you could? Look at Pete– blew out his knee his sophomore year.”

“I don’t want to be broke in two years.” Steve blurts out.

“Don’t know anyone who does. See that kind of thing doesn’t happen in Port Charles. Dara and Gia teach classes at the university. I joked about rocks for jocks but they basically teach a class in how to be an athlete both professional and college level. It’s real basic– accountants, agents, money management. But they also go in depth about NCAA rules, interviewing, ball bunnies. The coaches take the class too, or at least sit in on the NCAA rule class. Even for the people who don’t ever make a dime on the court, pitch or field learn can pick up some good information.   
I don’t know what your support network is. When Kyle started making money playing soccer, his uncle, my uncle and Dara Jensen all sat him down and put him on a budget basically planning for when his career ended. Because they did that; he transitioned pretty smoothly to broadcasting. And my nephew Pavel, well he had Kyle’s example. He knew from the start that the money needed to be set aside, that he had to keep going to school and get his degree. He already had Dara’s phone number.”

“They both received degrees?”

“Oh yeah. Kyle actually has about three. Soccer is different than the basketball. If you want to really make money you go to Europe and he did– right after high school. And he was broke while he was breaking in; the contract barely paid the rent. My sister went over there on a college break and they eloped. Uncle Mac would have killed him if Kyle didn’t make some assurances. It’s the reason why Kyle got the nickname The Professor when he was playing– Communications, Secondary Education and then a masters in Education as well. Kyle still makes money from endorsements and from the broadcasting gigs and that finances the clinics he puts on and the speaking engagements he does about the importance of PE in school. Not to mention that Pavel is the oldest of my sister’s kids. They adopted six. They’ve got a few mouths to feed.”

“I remember reading about him in Sports Illustrated when I was a kid. I was only really interested in basketball but I read the whole thing cover to cover. He had to file a restraining order too though didn’t he?”

“Oh yeah. His mother. Got to meet her a few times. Most memorable was back in high school when she basically abandoned him to fend for himself which is how he ended up living this his uncle and his uncle’s wife... nah I think Skye was still his girlfriend back then. As soon as Kyle was out of the house, Margery came back through and cleaned it out... sold all the furniture. Kyle’s Uncle Cole had an inkling that Margery was messing up and tied up the house so that she couldn’t sell that too. Kyle kept it cool for a long time, giving her some money now and then when he had it. Sunday brunches– he never moved back in with her. And then she pulled an identity theft on Maxie, my sister. Boom! Gravy train over.”

“Was she nuts?”

Georgie shrugs. “Drugs and a big sense of entitlement. Periodically she still tries to sell her story to the tabloids.”

“And your nephew, Pavel?”

“Still working on his bachelors, University of Arizona. He does remote courses nine months out of the year, just a couple of classes a term and then takes a full load one quarter a year on campus. He did like you did turned pro his sophomore year. Because he’d been front row on what Kyle did, he knew what arguments would work with his parents to get them to go along.” Georgie looks around the party room as there is a sudden roar of applause. “What’s that?”

“Morgan, that’s your nephew right?”

“Yeah.”

“His girlfriend is a pool shark. She got $50 bucks off me last month.”

“Thanks for the heads up not that she would have gotten me. I’ve always been more into poker.”

“How long you staying in Miami?”

“Don’t know. Might just be a week, might be a couple. Morgan wanted an upgrade on his computer system.”   
“There is this charity casino night thing coming up. I was wondering if maybe you’d like to go with me.”

Georgie laughs. “That’s sweet but I’m old enough to be your mother.”

“Yeah, but you’re not. Look just friends okay. I don’t know much about poker but I’ve always heard it’s good to have an ace in the hole.”


	13. MB Ch13

“You know Morgan wouldn’t mind if this drug out until my last trimester. He knows that was when I planned on quitting anyway.” Lisa tells Georgie as she’s keeping the other woman company while Georgie’s getting dressed to go to a charity gig with the Heats Bonus baby. The Heat is one of the sponsors of the Casino night offering up some game packages as one of the prizes.

The two women have gotten to know each other pretty well in the last two weeks when they kicked the guys out of the house and just spend some time doing their own thing. Georgie discovered Lisa is a fiend for the written word with a serious book addiction. As long as Lisa had books, it would take a long time for cabin fever to set in. “You going to be okay financially?”

“Yeah. I’ve got a nest egg and no expenses right now.” Lisa still has a glum tone in her voice. “But I don’t like it. I’ve tried to get Morgan to take something.”

“Let me guess he gave you a look like you’d just stabbed him in the gut.”

“You aren’t kidding. I wanted to be working now so I could take time off after the baby was born. This is seriously messing with that. I wish they’d just catch Macon so I could get my life back.”

“He’s not in Port Charles. Even the cops are saying that now. Uncle Mac and Taggart talk. Bounce ideas off each other. The Port Charles cops might even believe that he’s heading down to Florida but the cops here aren’t buying it.” 

“A murdering three strikes prison escapee is heading your way but they aren’t buying it. Great.” Lisa snarks.

“Yeah, well not any more than the other 48 states and Canada.” Georgie slides on the empire style fancy dress on. If it wasn’t low enough to draw attention to her chest than the sequins definitely would. This might be for charity but it doesn’t mean that she wasn’t going to win. And all distractions would work to her advantage.

* * *

“I know Georgie is going as Johnson’s date but keep an eye out for her, will ya?” Morgan asks. Morgan asks from the doorway to Pete’s room.

“No problem. I clued him in on her night blindness today at practice and promised that I’d take him deep sea fishing as bait if he didn’t get her home safely. Did you know that scar on her side was from when she was impaled from debris after getting blown off a boat?”

“Yeah, it happened down in Texas when she was working at a think tank there.”

“I really didn’t know that the geek gig could be so dangerous. Is she as good at poker as I think she’s going to be-- considering her geek queen status?” 

“I have no idea. I’ve never played against her.”

Jacques comes out of his room looking very debonair in a dark dinner jacket. He hadn’t planned on going to this charity thing but after hearing Georgie’s going with Steve Johnson his plans changed. His company gave plenty to the local charities including this one. He just hadn’t planned on going.

* * *

As Georgie and Johnson enter the grand ballroom of one of the big hotels, he is instantly recognized and the flash bulbs start. He hears Georgie mutter under breath. “Oh shit here we go again.”

Keeping an arm down her back and hand at her waist, he leans in. “What’s up.”

“It’s like when I was dating Dillon Quartermaine.”

“You dated Dillon Quartermaine?! I love his stuff.”

“Back in high school. When he was dragged into the MTV shows because of his brother.”

“No wonder you looked familiar.” It’s Johnson that is muttering now.

“Tell me about it. Most people have that reaction... put undercover work totally out.”

“Tell me your game and we’ll go play.” Johnson offers changing the subject back to the games at hand.

“Texas Hold ‘em.”

“Your wish is my command, Milady.” Johnson takes her hand and with his height advantage soon finds a table with an opening. He takes a seat next to her. With their chips in front of them, both ante up.

* * *

Unlike tournament poker this evening is going to have an end. The winner wouldn’t be the one with all the chips just the one with the most at the end of the evening. The cost of admission given an obscene amount of chips worth points not cash. Points that could be redeemed for the various prizes. There had even been a car donated. Pete isn’t playing but circulating and keeping an eye on Georgie. Steve Johnson had hung in for awhile, but he’d gone all in and lost it on the last card turned– totally against the odds. Georgie had been about to cash in but he’d given her a kiss on the cheek and told her to keep playing. He’d do the social and come back for her.

“How was it?” Pete asks Johnson.

“I’m glad I was sitting to the right of her.” Johnson shakes his head. “The woman is deadly. I played poker in college, I mean, who didn’t?! I don’t think she has any tells. You really can’t tell what she’s got by looking at her and shit... You know Texas Hold ‘em isn’t about what’s in your hand anyway-- it’s baiting the other guy keeping him in play so he keeps hemorrhaging chips. You were talking about taking me fishing– I bet Georgie would be really good. I need a drink. Something with some alcohol in it.”

“You’re driving, man.”

“Actually I’m not. When you told me about Georgie being night blind I called a driving service. That way neither of us had to drive.” Steve gives Pete a slap on the back and goes in search of a bar.

The fact that there is out of town talent spreads through the gala. There are more than a few that are just watching the nine at the table. If Georgie was planning on staying in town there would probably be an invitation to a game where the prize isn’t points or spa trips. About the time they are changing dealers, Jacques pulls up a chair at the table. His stack is respectable. Georgie gives him a nod. “Only a couple of hours left.”

“Any time with you is well spent.” Jacques nods back.

Another of the players looks from one to the other and then just shaking his head. “Shuffle up and deal. It’s getting a little thick in here.”

* * *

His house is now an armed camp. Something he swore would never happen after being raised in a penthouse sized fish bowl with bulletproof glass. Georgie and Jacques hadn’t gone with the retinal scan at the front gate but you could tell they’d been tempted. The situation might be a mess but those two had egged each other one with how to integrate technology to his house without ripping out walls and he’d seen the look in their eyes-- they’d really wanted to rip out a few walls. His house would now talk to him. Lisa had decided against John Cusack and gone with John Mahoney instead. Again like the fishbowl with guards at the doors announcing who was arriving. It’s necessary. It’s what is needed to protect Lisa and their child but it’s rubbing him the wrong way. He loves Georgie and appreciates all she’s done but it would also be nice to have a study back again since everyone has been trying to keep a normal schedule outside of the house. Move along, move along nothing of interest here...

“What’s the percentage shot?” Lisa asks from the family/party room.

“Six ball side pocket.” John Mahoney’s voice comes out of the speakers.

“From what angle?!” Lisa demands. The video screen comes on with a view from the top of the pool table. The computer draws in a vector. “And that’s my best shot? Really?”

“Really.” The computer counters.

“Okay but I think you’re high.”

“The camera is at 12 feet where it always is.”

“If I want sarcasm I can get it from Morgan.” Lisa lines up the shot. “Okay here goes nothing.” With a smooth stroke she takes aim at the side pocket and barely misses the shot. She groans and sets aside the cue. “Not my night.”

“Two degrees off.” The computer concurs.

Lisa turns around and sees Morgan. “How long have you been standing there?”

“Not long. You’re doing okay with this?”

“I’d rather be at work but yeah, I’m doing okay. How about you?” Lisa can tell that Morgan is starting to fray a little around the edges.

“Not so great. I’m not a fan of living in a fishbowl. Having cameras inside the house....” Morgan growls.

“Yep I totally agree with you.” Lisa nods. “If there are cameras they should be out rather than in. But I kind of like that one.” She points to the camera over the pool table. “That one is kind of fun– course it means you and I are never having sex on the pool table.”

Morgan laughs at that and gives her a hug. “You sorry we aren’t at Casino night?”

“If things weren’t so messed up I’d be at work and still not at Casino night so... not so much. What I have noticed though is the first night we’ve been all alone here since you called me to let me know Macon escaped. Do you really want to spend it working on whatever you brought home?”

“No, I really don’t.”

“And that is the correct answer.” Lisa grabs his hand and starts leading him toward the stairs.

* * *

By the end of the evening, Georgie is in the top five of chip count. Johnson had been chatting up a honey or two and collected some phone numbers but kept coming back to check on the table and just shakes his head. Georgie’s chip stack might have gone down on occasion but it had also been pretty steadily gaining all night long. The woman is a shark and scared the shit out of him, she’s just too damn smart, good looking for an older woman and tougher than hell. She was impaled blown up with a boat! She could throw down with 50 cent and kick his ass. Nobody could tell by looking at her. She looked like the woman next door. Hell maybe somebody’s mom. Somebody’s hot mom. 

Because neither Pete nor Jacques trust Johnson to not go off with one of the honeys whose phone numbers he’s been collecting, they stick to the end as well. When they leave it’s all four of them at the front of the hotel waiting for the valet to bring cars around and for the driver that Johnson hired to come on over as well.

“You know I should just give you some of my bonus and take you to Atlantis or something.” Johnson is still shaking his head in disbelief. If those points had been dollars.... “I’d pay for your stay, give ya a stake. I wouldn’t need a financial planner.”

“Even saying something like that is why you need a financial planner.” Pete interjects with an eye roll.   
“Probability skills aren’t enough.” Jacques inquires. “How did you learn to bluff like that?”

“My partner in the investigative agency... his dad owns a floating casino– or what passes for a casino in Port Charles. Spencers have luck and intuition. And they can bluff anyone, anytime. I suck at bluffing but I’m pretty good at reading a bluff. Anyone really hungry?” Georgie goes for the distraction.

“I could eat.” Johnson nods.

“Clubs are out. Too dark and the food is overpriced and normally sucks anyway.”

“Breakfast?” Georgie suggests. “A big breakfast with way too much food.”

“Yeah. That sounds good.” Pete looks at the others who nod at him.

* * *

How stupid did that bitch think he was? Did she think he would just come up to the door and knock? He’d heard the stories about Baby Ashton inside from guys who made her sound all knowing– all powerful. Course those fish had to, to make themselves look less stupid. Anders had been quick enough to stick his head under her skirts to climb on the gravy train. Thought he’s all that running the bitch’s office in Boston... like they were legit or something. Getting his face on MTV causing he’s poking Chandy Radcliffe. A promise is a promise. Anders had sold him out and now he’d pay– in blood.

With the flick of a wooden match, the storage facility goes up in flames. He hadn’t been able to figure out which one-- so they’d all have to go. He pauses for a moment to look at what he’d done. Not cause he’s some sick twist who’d be yanking his crank. It’s to make sure that by the time the cops show up that the place would be toast. Whether it’s fire or water damage same thing. It’s bait.

“Lookie there, Lisa. Hope you’re insured. Get ready. I’m coming for ya, sweet meat.” With that Constantine Macon disappears. He’d show up again but it won’t be until the smoke clears.


	14. MB Ch14

“Sorry to wake you up, Georgie.” Mouse’s serious face is up on the big screen.

“It’s daylight. I don’t mind getting up early.” Georgie answers with a yawn rubbing her hand through her hair to try to put it in some semblance of order. She’d been out with the guys until 2am which is about 4 hours sleep. “I’m more surprised about you being up. Shouldn’t you have crashed about two hours ago?”

“Yeah, and I would have if this hadn’t come up.” Mouse flashes to a vid from a newsbreak up in Gainesville.

Georgie sees the station logo in the lower right hand corner. “Is that a storage place?”

“Yep. Same one Lisa has been writing checks to for the last two months. Since she moved to Miami from Gainesville.”

“What are the odds?” Georgie says grimly.

“No bet.” Mouse shakes his head. “He took out the whole thing not just Lisa’s unit. The cops aren’t going to be looking at it with Macon in mind.”

“The office?”

“Too soon to tell specifically but it looks as if it’s intact. No sign of burglary but they are still putting the fire out. Arson to cover burglary would be right up this guy’s alley.”

Georgie’s eyes at narrow at that. “What emergency information does Lisa have on file up there?”

“Her cell phone number and an email address. No physical address. What are you thinking?” Mouse can tell that Georgie is sorting through the information and shaking her head in disgust.

“Baby might as well leave Gainesville. This was Macon sending the message he knows Lisa isn’t there.”

“Might be an effort to draw her back.”

“Gawd, I hope so. That means he doesn’t know where she is right now. So how do we make sure she doesn’t go back?”

“Mona will cover the insurance angle. Lisa had professional movers in to do the move so there is a list of everything in the storage unit.”

Georgie winces. “Those things are less than useless. One box books living room. It could be paperbacks; it could be autographed first editions. And I have no idea what was in her apartment but after living with her for two weeks– she’s going to go nuts about the books. I bet she didn’t have just one box.” Georgie can see Mouse make a few keystrokes on his keyboard.

He whistles. “Yeah, that’s going to hurt. I have no idea how many books but there are six, six foot book cases listed on the inventory– oh shit-- that is for living room there are two more in the bedroom. That would have made a hell of a bonfire. Hasn’t she ever heard of a Kindle?”

“I know.” Georgie shakes her head. “But some people just like books.”

“I’ll pull some things together for Mona but she’ll be handling it for the next 6. If Lisa has any questions about her stuff have her call One phone call.”

“Tarpon Springs?”

“Yeah. Already called them as well as CSMC- Miami. This arson could have been just the guy being a prick.”

“Or it could have been the first step.”

“Oh it’s definitely the first step. He may hang around Gainesville for a while to see if there is any action on the arson or he may already be moving on to the next thing.”

“Who is going to tell the cops?”

Mouse grins at her and then winks. “Talk to you later, Georgie.” Mouse disconnects the call.

“Thank you so very much.” Georgie sighs. She looks at the clock. Make a pot of coffee and then call Uncle Mac. He’s been covering the day shift for her at Scorpio Investigations. It’s already too late to call Lucky. He’d have already headed home to crash.

* * *

Morgan is up and dressed for work when he walks into the kitchen. He knows that Aunt Georgie has a good poker face, he’d received calls the night before from both Pete and Jack on how she was cleaning up at the charity casino. But Georgie isn’t making any effort to keep her concerns off her face. “What’s happened?”

“Lisa’s storage unit along with the rest of the business was torched last night. Mouse has already checked and it looks like Lisa put down her cell phone number and her email address down as contact information rather than a physical address. I’ll be calling the cops up in Gainesville this morning to let them know that unless they have a better suspect that they should be looking at Macon. Especially if they end up being able to prove that he was trying to get into the office.”

Morgan loosens his tie. He is not going to work today.

“Don’t. Go to work, Morgan. At least a half day then get a migraine or whatever tell them you’re working from home or go in and request some vacation or something. This is going to be a long haul. I’m trying to think of this as good news. That he doesn’t know where she is now and is trying to lure her out. But it’s going to seriously piss off your sister. She was waiting for him in Gainesville. I’m sure she’s got a few more traps laid for Macon but this would have been the easiest, the quickest. If he would have just tried going after the apartment.”

“But he went after the unit which means he knows that Lisa is not in Gainesville anymore and she’s only been here for a couple of months.”

“Yeah. If he got any information out of the storage unit then maybe he’s heading here. And if he didn’t then he’s probably heading to Tarpon Springs. Lisa’s mom and her business are fixtures down there. Mouse has already upped the threat assessment there. He’s also put Mona on the job as far as figuring out the insurance issues for the storage unit.”

“Oh hell. Lisa’s books.” Morgan mutters.

“Mouse has no idea how many books she lost, just the number of boxes. He did say eight book cases.”

“Eight full book cases alphabetical by author and then chronological by release date. It took her about an hour to pick out the ten books she brought with her.”

Georgie winces. “I had a feeling that it was going to be a big deal.” She sighs. “That’s why it’s so important for you to keep, keeping it normal. Nobody can know that your girlfriend is living with you, or that she’s got a nutcase targeting her.”

“One thing that Macon isn’t is a nutcase. And calling him one is disrespectful to nutjobs all over the country.” Lisa comes into the kitchen. She heard the last that Georgie said and knows something happened overnight but not what. “Sociopathic and nuts are two different things. I can have sympathy for the nutcases.”

“Yeah, I’m familiar with that distinction.” Georgie nods her agreement. She looks at Morgan. Does he want to be the one that tells her?

“Lisa, Macon made his next move last night. He’s definitely in Florida.”

“My mom?”

“No. She’s fine.” Morgan says reassuringly but then looks over at Georgie to make sure it’s true.

“She’s fine. I’m sure Anders got the same phone call from Mouse that I received this morning.”

“If Anders got the same call, that means whatever Baby had planned for him up in Gainesville didn’t work.”

“It’s really scary how well you know how this works.” Morgan shakes his head. “Macon didn’t go after your old apartment. He went after your storage unit. It means he knows you aren’t there anymore. But it’s probably a lure to draw you back.” 

“My stuff?”

“He burned down the whole business. If there is anything left of the units, it’s probably been wrecked by water damage.”

Lisa sits down at the kitchen table. More collapsing in the chair behind her. “My stuff.” She repeats.

Morgan comes over and sits down by her. He takes her hand in a tight almost painful hold. “Stuff can be replaced. You can’t. The bun can’t. Your mother can’t.”

“I know. I know.”

“Morgan, go to work. Lisa and I will handle this with Mona.” Georgie strongly suggests.

“Bull. I’ll call in.”

“No. You have to go. This is all my fault. You had no idea who Constantine Macon was until I told you. This is my problem.” Lisa says flatly.

Morgan’s eyes narrow and he gets a suspicion of something he really doesn’t like. “Forget it.”

“What?”

“Forget about it. I don’t care if you’re thinking of going up to Gainesville as bait or just making a run for it and disappearing all over again. Forget it. The son of a bitch is going to be caught and it’s not going be anywhere around you or our baby and you are sure as hell not going to be trying to handle this all alone! And if I can’t trust that you’re going to be here when I get home then I’m not leaving.”

“Well then both of us are going to be out of a job.” Lisa mutters but she doesn’t meet Morgan’s eyes.

“Swear to me. Swear you’re going to stay here, in this house. Here where you are protected from that nu... sociopath.”

“Fine.” Lisa can tell it’s not enough. He wants all of it. “Fine! I swear. I’ll be here when you get home.”

Morgan slowly lets go of her and stands up taking a half step back. Then he takes a half step forward and leaning over, presses a hard kiss to her lips. “You are going to make me nuts.”

“I know.”

He starts backing away. “Be here when I get home.”

“I said I would. You need to leave before you start to really annoy me and I kick your ass. Call before you leave the office in case I’m having a craving.”

Morgan grins at that. That is actually a sign of normal. All the guys had started calling before coming home, even Jack because of Lisa’s cravings. All of them had come home to be sent right back out for something. “Yeah, I can do that.” Morgan looks over at Georgie pleadingly.

Georgie gives him a wave which is more of a move along hand motion. “Have a normal day.”

“You too– or as close to normal...” Morgan grabs his keys and briefcase and finally goes out to where the Porsche is garaged.

“I thought he’d never leave.” Georgie shakes her head. “Okay so breakfast and then call Mona? I figure use her as a conduit. She’s out in LA and safe enough to handle all the details.”

It makes sense to Lisa so she nods. “The cops aren’t going to go for that.”

“I’ll call the cops. You call your brother.”

* * *

Once at the office, Morgan’s secretary comes in with coffee for both of them. Venezuelan this week. Morgan ended up with a lot of meetings in his office because he always had the best coffee. His uncle put a standing order of a few pounds of something different every week shipped to the office. It’s like coffee of the week and it repeats sometimes but not often. “Are you okay?” She asks suspiciously with her head tilted to the side.

“Lisa received a phone call this morning that her storage unit up in Gainesville had burned down. She’s insured but it’s still...” Morgan had tried to keep secrets from his secretary but it never really seemed to work out. Maybe he had one or two left but he really doesn’t think so.

“That’s awful. Is there anything I can do to help?”

It could be a rhetorical question like How are you when the person asking really doesn’t want the answer but Morgan takes her up on it. He grabs a sheet of paper and writes down five names. It’s all he can remember right now. Then grabbing a credit card from his wallet. “I need you to buy every book from these authors and have them sent to my house.”

“Oooh. Amazon here I come. If I find some authors I like can I send those too?” The secretary is practically salivating as she reaches for the credit card. 

“You bet but only one from each additional author. If I find out she liked the author then we’ll get the rest. Lisa has maybe twenty books right now because she did buy some since moving to Miami but most of the new books have been baby books not fiction. She had full bookcases worth in that storage unit.”

The secretary recognizes the names of the authors on the list. “You’re going to need an extra book case yourself if you’re planning on getting all these books. The delivery will be the day after tomorrow for most of this.” She waves the list.

“Thanks for the reminder. I’ll take care of that.” Right now Morgan is missing Barry’s pick up. Pete’s got a big car. He had to have one to fit him. He picks up the phone and calls Pete at his office over at the Heat.

* * *

“Thank you for taking my conference.”

“It was an interesting email. And I don’t remember putting my personal email address out there.” The arson investigator says to the webcam.

“Have you made a determination of arson in the storage facility?”

“Who is asking and why?”

“My name is Georgie Jones. I’m a private investigator based out of Port Charles, New York. I’ve got a client who is trying to duck an escaped felon.” Georgie sends a copy of Macon’s mugshot and rap sheet along with the current warrant as well as her credentials from New York. “Unless this is somebody trying to collect on insurance– or if it actually was an accident or natural causes-- it could be about my client.”

“It wasn’t an accident or natural causes.” The inspector declares after reviewing the information Georgie had sent. “There was no effort to hide the accelerant. Who is your client?”

“Lisa Pappas.” Georgie calls out the storage unit number. “Unfortunately, she and her mother never went to the police when the initial threats were being made right after Lisa’s brother testified against Macon and sent him up for 8-15.”

“There is no arson on his rap sheet.” The inspector flips the down the rap sheet.

“He’s not your typical torch. As far as I could d poke around his juvie history wasn’t sexually abused as a child. He’s just a what’s mine is mine and what is yours is mine as soon as I can figure out how to get it kind of guy.”

“Juvie record?”

“Yeah, the benefit of not being a cop. I can go digging where official records are sealed. Talk to a few people. I’m sure that Macon could come up with a dozen excuses why none of this is any of his fault...” Georgie shrugs. “...but I don’t really care. He’s made threats against Lisa and her mother. I’ve already made sure that the cops in Tarpon Springs are aware of the problem but if he went after the storage unit it means that a) he is definitely still after my clients and b) he was planning this before he broke out of custody. Because Lisa had already moved and if it was him– he knew not to go to the apartment she’d had since she was a sophomore in college but to the storage unit.”

“I’m going to need to talk to Ms Pappas. She may not have reported it before but she’s officially a victim now. And she’s going to need to file a police report with her insurance.”

Georgie shakes her head. “If you want I can set up a web conference. Send in copies of what was in the storage unit. But she’s not going back to Gainesville if she follows my advice. There is too much of a chance that this was a lure to bait her there. I work with a company called One Phone Call. They will do the liaison work. I’ll make sure that a notarized statement is sent to you. Did you want my notes on Macon as well?”

“Send them. I’m not saying that this Constantine Macon is the suspect but he is definitely a suspect. I’ll make sure that major crime is aware he may be in the area.”

“Thanks.” Georgie closes the conversation and hopes that Lisa’s is going as well.

* * *

It’s a prepaid disposable phone. Lisa knows that her mother will be expecting the call after what happened the day before. “Hey Mom.”

“Are you okay?!” Doreen demands.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Really glad I’m not up in Gainesville. How are things going there?”

“Your brother is being a pain in my butt with his demands about me going up to Boston. Unless it’s Hurricane Macon forget it.”

Lisa nods but then comments. “I figured you’d feel that way. Look if you wanted to get the heck out of Dodge and head up to Boston or even go stay with Baby out on that island of hers everyone would probably breath a little easier.”

“And leave you down here alone, pregnant! I don’t think so.”

“Mom, I am so spoiled. Morgan’s aunt put in this elaborate security system. All of his roommates are checking up on me. Hell Morgan must have said something to Pete because I was getting phone calls from the Heat guys checking up on me!”

“You’re keeping it low profile through right?”

“Oh yeah. We’ll probably end up driving each other nuts with me underfoot but the only connection between me and Morgan– hard copy connection is that he is listed with my OB as the father of the bun. We did that after the last ultrasound. Things go to hell and he’s listed as medical power of attorney too along with you. I just figured he’s going to be about 20 minutes away or less and you’re about 4 hours.

Doreen sniffs at that one. Not quite agreeing that is the way it should be. She reluctantly goes along. “I suppose that could work until I get down there. You’re not due for another 4 months anyway. Plenty of time to get Macon locked back up so I can just relax and enjoy my grandbaby. And I’ve already told Anders if he plucks my last nerve, I’m going to call Skye and Cole Radcliffe for reinforcement. How that man ever got the idea he could boss me around I have no idea but he doesn’t try it with the Chandy’s parents.”

Lisa laughs at that. “I’ve never met Skye Radcliffe in person but yeah, wouldn’t cross Mr Radcliffe. He’s a good one to have in your corner. I’m surprised he hasn’t already showed up.” 

Doreen gets serious. “As far as we know, Macon has only made threats against us. But I think that Paul fellow, the one that works for CSMC talent is going back through all of Mayday’s mail to see if any of it came from Macon. He might be targeting Chandy too. You know this fixation is payback on Anders.”

“Where is Mayday?” 

“West coast. But they aren’t hard to find... all you have to do is go to the ticket master website.”

Changing the subject, “Same deal okay, Mom. If I have to bug out, I’ll call you and if you have to bug out you’ll do the same.”

“Deal. Don’t worry about me, hon.”

“Yeah, right. And don’t be surprised if Baby shows up since Macon didn’t go to my apartment.”

“I’ve already dusted and taken out the good china.”

Lisa rolls her eyes at that. 

The voice of the security system interrupts what she is going to say. “There is a woman cleared by security at the front door.”

“I’ve got to go, Mom. I’ll call you if there are any changes.”

“I’ll do the same. Take care of both my babies– you and the bun.”

Lisa laughs at that and says her good byes. She is just flipping the phone shut when she reaches the front door. She checks the peep hole. “No way.” Taking a deep breath she opens the door.

“Hello Lisa.”

“Hello Baby.”


	15. MB Ch15

There are a lot of reasons to hate Baby Ashton. She surely has her share of enemies both earned and inherited. Probably the most petty of reasons is that she’s perfect. It’s really enough to tick a woman off who is 5 months pregnant and no longer fitting in her skinny jeans to be looking over at her lover’s sister with her perfect hair and the black form fitting linen shift with matching jacket and the perfect accessories. The perfect tan– not too pale, not too dark, the perfect make up, the perfect nails. It just grates.

“You look wonderful. Pregnancy agrees with you.” Baby takes a sip of the ice tea and sets it back on the patio table. 

“Thanks it’s not too bad now that I’ve found the magic of real ginger ale. I really thought you’d be heading to Tarpon Springs.”

Baby leans in to state reassuringly. “Your mom is fine. There is definitely more of a presence there and always has been. I’m sorry if Doreen feels like she’s living in an armed camp but the goal from the moment we found out about Macon was to make sure that she was not on the table. Anders is coordinating things there.”

“They are driving each other nuts. I mentioned to Mom either going up to Boston or even to Spoon island.”

“She turned me down when I offered. I talked to her the day Macon escaped. She might go if you went with her.”

Georgie walks up on the table in time to hear that one and shakes her head. She pulls up a chair at the table. “Nice. So did you wait until Morgan went to work to stop by and make that offer?”

“I’d make the offer in front of Morgan.” Baby shrugs. “Lisa is a grown woman and can make her own decisions.”

“She’s right. You are and you can.” Georgie agrees. “Do it and Morgan will never forgive you and will hold it against you and the baby. If it’s something you two agree on to protect you and the bun– he’ll go along. You don’t give him a say and you’ll be following the playbook of every woman in his life who has abandoned him. There is always a good reason, and he always ends up getting the dirty end of the stick.”

“The Bun?” Baby looks from one to the other. “Oh right. Bun in the oven. Sorry, some days it takes me a minute. Leaving would be the smart thing to do. We know Macon is in Florida. I can have you anywhere in the world in twelve hours– Switzerland, Costa Rica, Australia. You could even go visit Morgan’s brother. I doubt that Macon will show up there anytime soon.”

“There is no reason for Macon to show up here in Miami.” Georgie counters. “Unless maybe he followed you from Gainesville.”

“We don’t travel in the same circles.” Baby says calmly as she gets to her feet. “The offer is open, Lisa. Tell you what-- I’ll be staying at the house across the canal. Why don’t you and Morgan come over for dinner? I’ll throw something together.” With that she starts toward the dock and makes a motion to one of the CSMC guys on the other side of the canal. In nothing flat, a boat picks Baby up and takes her across the canal.

“Well that was interesting.” Georgie mutters. She shakes her head in disbelief. “CSMC will use Scorpio investigations for some of their work. Mostly the boring, mundane stuff that would drive Mouse nuts. But don’t get me wrong– we deal with Dara their attorney or with Mouse. Doesn’t she just make you feel like an invisible unmade bed?”

“Oh exactly.” Lisa agrees. “You know Morgan has met her twice, just twice. What if he ends up drinking the kool-aid too? I mean it’s bad enough when I watch Anders around her. He doesn’t exactly check his brain... then I could think that maybe she’s drugging him or something. He’s firing on all cylinders and they are all at her disposal.”   
“Ah... drugging. You see that ring she was wearing?”

“Yeah.”

“She inherited from her stepmother, Faith Ashton. Wouldn’t surprise me if it was modeled after something worn by Lucretia Borgia.”

“Poison?”

“Not Baby as far as I know. But Faith...” Georgie nods. “Dillon told me a story about Faith drugging Jasper Jacks and putting him in bed with Tracy Quartermaine. Dillon always figured it was to make his mother happy and keep her out of Faith’s hair and away from both Dillon and Ned. Faith didn’t like to share.”

“And this Faith... that’s the one who Morgan’s father killed?”

“Yeah, ran her car off the road when she was on her way to pick Baby up from school.”

Lisa crosses her arms over her stomach in a protective gesture. “I so do not miss Port Charles.”

“Every place has it’s problems. I felt the same way as you. I went to Oxford. I went to Texas...” Georgie shakes her head. “If something lousy is going to happen it can happen anywhere.”

Lisa nods. “I get that.” Lisa looks intently at Georgie. “I’m scared. I’m scared for me and the Bun. Macon is twisted– he always has been. I don’t want to used against my brother or against Morgan. I don’t want to be used period. It would be so easy to pack a bag and be out of here but where would it stop? And would I really want to be somewhere, where I didn’t know anyone and couldn’t see the trouble coming?”

Georgie nods. “Yeah, and I sleep with the lights on.”

* * *

“He burned down her storage unit?” Jacques asks again in disbelief.

“Not just hers. The whole business.” Pete replies. “Georgie and Lisa are handling things long distance– online for everything. Everyone figures this is bait to get Lisa back up in Gainesville.”

“It’s very tempting bait.”

“Morgan called me over at the office. He’s set his secretary loose with his credit card on Amazon to get all the books from some of the authors Lisa likes.”

“And we’re tasked with getting a bookcase.”

“Won’t fit in Morgan’s porsche.”

“Anything more than a gym bag for a long weekend won’t fit in the porsche.”

“Good point. Love to know where he’s going to put the baby car seat.”

“Lisa’s cruiser.” Jacques shrugs. “Or his next step will be car shopping. Who knows. He might start driving a volvo.”

Pete cracks up at that and grins. “Maybe.” He starts shaking his head. “Man, he just got that car a few months ago and he’s going to be going car shopping again.”

“He hasn’t had much luck with cars since just before he met Lisa anyway.”

Pete shakes his head. “You get the feeling he’s building a... wall around Lisa? I know wrong word... but moving her in, putting in the security system, buying her a bookcase, getting a new car. It’s a lot of changes.”

“I don’t know why I listen to you.” Jacques mutters. “When I do then I have to start thinking about these things. We’re going to end up having to get our own places. Damn. What a pain.”

“Yeah. There is that.” Pete says glumly.

* * *

Morgan had gotten out of the office as soon as he could bringing a full briefcase with him back to the house. He was going to have to kick Georgie out of his office so he could get it done but at least he’d be home rather than wondering if Lisa was going to be heading out of state to parts unknown. “Hey I’m home!” He calls out as he walks in the front door. He still has no idea if the house would announce when he’s home since he actually lives there or just the people that didn’t live there. “House, where are Lisa and Georgie.”

“Back patio. They’ve been out there since Baby Ashton came over for tea.”

“What?!” The house starts to repeat the information but Morgan interrupts. “Nevermind.” He stalks to the back patio by the pool where both Lisa and Georgie are still hanging out by the pool as if they were on vacation or something rather than being hunted by a nut... um sociopath. “My sister was here? And you didn’t call me?!”

“Oh it gets better.” Lisa tilts her head and pushes her sunglasses up to the top of her head. “Do you know of a CSMC property near by?”

Morgan looks across the canal. “You’re kidding. I thought she was in Gainesville.”

“Oh no. After our lovely and unexpected meeting, she had one of her guys picking her up at the canal and take her across. And she’s invited us to dinner, she’s going to throw a few things together.” Lisa says with a false cheer in her voice.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just being a bitch. She didn’t do or say anything out of line.”

“Except waiting for you to go to work before coming over and even that could have just been timing in how fast she got here from Gainesville.” Georgie puts out there just to be fair even if she thinks that Baby did wait until Morgan was gone to get her side in uninterrupted.

“Just because she made the invitation doesn’t mean we have to go.” Morgan tells Lisa.

Lisa shrugs. “That’s true. But considering she’s keeping my mother safe right now– I’d just as soon suck it up and get it over with.”

Morgan looks over at Georgie. Georgie holds up both hands. “I think that the invitation was meant for you two. I’ll hold down the fort and keep an eye out here.”

* * *

There aren’t a lot of secrets between a woman and the guy who held her hair back while she puked so the door is open while Lisa is getting ready for the dinner and Morgan is getting changed out of his work suit and something more casual.

“You don’t have to make a fuss.” Morgan uses a mirror to make eye contact with Lisa.

“It’s a girl thing and yes, I do.” Lisa takes another strand of hair and rolls it around the barrel of her curling iron. “Baby shows up this morning after you left. I’m in my kicking around the house gear, not a spec of makeup. I open up the door and there she is not a hair out of place, probably wearing some designer outfit by Mason or Maxie Jones or something; the only thing that was the least bit out of wack was that it was black which according to Georgie is some kind of Cassadine thing. So yeah, we’ve got to be there but I’m not going to be showing up looking like I just rolled out of bed. She’s tough enough to deal with, without being all defensive and twitchy.”

“You have nothing to feel defensive and twitchy about. You always look gorgeous.”

Lisa curls a finger toward him indicating that he should come within cord reach. She gives him a quick kiss on the mouth. “Thank you and you are such a guy.” Then she gives him a push and turns back to the mirror. “I’ll be ready in ten minutes.”

Morgan just shakes his head and finishes dressing. He leaves to check in with Pete and Jacques to see if they got the bookcase. He was going to have to get Lisa out of the house anyway to get the book case in without her knowledge. The secretary had a plan to have all the books she’d ordered delivered tomorrow. Hopefully Lisa wouldn’t notice the bookcase particularly. It’s going to be in the upstairs landing. There is a bit of a wide space before going into the master suite. It would work as a reading nook. It wouldn’t fit 8 bookcases thats for sure but maybe four. Maybe more if he got someone in to make some built-ins. Down in the kitchen he pours a glass of juice. Pete must have heard him come down the stairs and comes into the kitchen and grabs himself a beer. They lean up against the kitchen counters. “You get it?” 

“Yep.” Pete takes a deep breath and then finally just goes for it. “You’re making a lot of changes around here. How soon before Jack and I should be looking for another place?”

Morgan leans back as if he’d just been punched. “Damn.”

Pete shrugs. “It was one thing while Lisa had her own place... but be honest, Morgan– you have any intention of having Lisa moving back to her own apartment once you get rid of this nutjob?”

“Sociopath.” Morgan mutters automatically. “And you’re right. Things may change but right here, right now.” He shakes his head.

“That’s what I figured. I know a lot of things may change but I’m thinking that Lisa’s due date is our due date too.”

“I don’t like it.” Morgan mutters. “I trust you guys.”

“Yeah, well Jack and I are still bach’ ing it and you my friend– are not.” Pete laughs. “We’re not in college anymore. And neither Jack nor I are hurting in the funds department. Getting our own places would actually make good financial sense. No reason for you to be getting all the tax deductions.”

Morgan goes over to the kitchen sink and rinses out his glass and puts it in the top shelf of the dishwasher. He looks out the window to the other side of the canal where CSMC had their goons. “If you really want to move, I can think of where I’d want you to live.”

Pete comes over and looks out the window standing right beside Morgan. “Well now that is an interesting idea. Let me know what it looks like inside. You think she’d give you a family discount?”

Morgan laughs at that, more of a snort. “Yeah, right.”

* * *

Less than an hour later. “Yeah, Baby is expecting you. She’s in the kitchen.” The CSMC security points the direction.

Baby sees them both as they enter the great room on the way to the kitchen. Her gaze lingers on Morgan. “Hi, sorry I’m running a little late here. Unfamiliar kitchen. Anything that CSMC buys or remodels has a similar line but this house...”

“Was purchased for the location?” Lisa suggests.

“Yes, and didn’t need a kitchen remodel. It was already in really good shape. Just not the way I’m used to. I had to send out a couple of guys to get what I needed. May I offer you something to drink? Wine, juice, soda, beer, water. The guys do keep a stocked bar if you’d like something mixed. We’ll be dining in the nook if that is okay with you. The guys found out I was cooking and kind of took over the dining room. She looks at the head of Miami CSMC and rolls her eyes at him.

“Baby, I haven’t had any of your cooking since we did the East Coast Summit up in Port Charles. You think I’m passing on this opportunity; then you think I am too stupid to be in charge of Miami.”

“Morgan, Lisa-- this is Javier, the head of CSMC Miami. Javier, could you check on drinks while I finish this?”

“Claro.” He sees his boss’ blank look and laughs. “Of course.” He shakes his head. “You know Spanish is supposed to be one of the easiest foreign languages to learn, Baby.”

“I know a few words.” Baby retorts defensively. “You handle the Spanish; I’ll take care of the Russian, Polish and Greek okay?”

Javier laughs again. “What can I get for you?” Taking drink orders he is soon back with a beer for Morgan and a water with lime for Lisa.

“So Javier how long have you been working for Baby?” Morgan asks.

Javier looks over at Baby who nods. “I started for the company before Baby took up the reins. Started in LA with Bruno and worked in Costa Rica and Phoenix before taking over Miami about ten years ago.”

Lisa looks at Baby. Gee about the time that Morgan hit Miami; Baby put in her guy. “So you’re in here as solid as Anders is in Boston.”

“I go where I am needed but I do like Miami.” Javier offers up his glass in toast to Baby who nods at him before checking on what she is working on in the kitchen.

“Well I’m not all that familiar with the CSMC holdings but the cleaning service is very good. Miami Nice?” Morgan interjects.

Javier nods but it’s Baby that answers. “Javier did the start up on that one. Arranging for financing, vehicles and handling the back end paperwork. Based on what he developed with the woman who came to him to start the business we’ve been able to duplicate in other CSMC branches– very profitable in Las Vegas.”

“Baby added the training piece with staff she has up in Port Charles. A butler named Alfred and a housekeeper named Mrs Landsbury– both of whom work for the Cassadines. Really allowed the service to be taken to the next level. People may start with Miami Nice but if they show potential then they are sent to Port Charles for the additional training. At that point they can come back to their home CSMC branch or if they ace the training be offered a Franchise in a branch that doesn’t have the service yet.

“Any branch is going to have core businesses which build in base accounts for the Miami Nice franchise. They come in and do clean up on remodels so they work very well with our construction units. Also a lot of work with the talent division because there is a lot of entertaining involved there.”

“How much of a discount am I getting on the service?” Morgan asks. He knows that his good deal is for a reason.

“Javier, could you call the guys in to take this out to the dining room. We get the guys set up and we’ll be able to have dinner here.” Baby changes the subject rather than answering the question.

“No problem.” Javier goes into the next room where the guys had been gathering drawn to the aromas coming from the kitchen. The big serving platters of food artfully arranged are quickly taken out to the dining room where the guys take the seats that Baby had assigned to each of the guys there. In the kitchen there are four plates already made up and Baby is taking two more and covering them and placing them to keep warm for the guys that are on guard duty. Javier picks up a couple of plates and takes them over to the nook. He can see the way Baby has arranged the seating for the first time. “You honor me.”

“It’s your branch and I appreciate the way you’ve always been there for me.” Baby nods.

First holding the chair for Baby to take the chair to the right of him leaving the chair across Baby for Lisa and the seat at the foot of the table for Morgan only then does Javier sit down. Javier takes a seat at the head of the table, sitting a little taller in the chair knowing this means something important within the company and to the woman he’d dedicated his life to. He also knows that his guys will see this and that his stock will go up with them as well. His status would have been assured as Baby’s right hand in Miami but this.... He holds up a glass of wine. “To Family, good friends and good food– a respite from the troubles of the day.”

* * *

Lisa hadn’t even tried. Neither did Javier knowing Baby’s habit. Every time Morgan brought up something that might be considered personal or business the subject had been changed to the best places to shop in Miami, how Baby’s daughter was doing out in California, how Chandy and Mayday were doing out on the road. Even that hadn’t been business but rather anecdotes about Chandy pulling pranks on the Stud. It doesn’t take Morgan long to figure out that nothing is going to interfere with this dinner. With a sigh, he shakes his head and gives into the enjoyment of the meal and the perfect wine that accompanies. “This is really good.” He examines the label of the wine.

“Uncle Stefan.” Baby nods then laughs. “He found this small winery in Northern California. Totally handcrafted wines. Of course he wanted to buy the place for the Cassadines but Baba called me first.”

“Josef Koslov’s grandmother. Josef is Baby’s boyfriend.” Lisa explains at Morgan’s blank look.

Javier pushes back from the table and pats his stomach. “And a very lucky man.”

“Oh he still accuses me of trying to fatten him up.” Baby grins at Javier.

“But I bet it doesn’t stop him from coming to the table.”

“I’d call a doctor if it did.” Baby stands up. Morgan and Javier start to get up as well. “No, no... sit. Let me just get these plates out of the way so we can have dessert. Coffee anyone?” Javier and Morgan take her up on it but Lisa shakes her head no and gets up as well to pick up a few of the dinner plates. Baby and Lisa go into the kitchen. “We’ve got someone coming in to do clean up.” Baby tells Lisa.

“Someone I’d recognize?”

“Probably. Anders told me you like chocolate.” Baby starts the coffee knowing it’s not just going to be Morgan and Javier who wanted an after dinner coffee and it would be needed to cut the richness of the dessert anyway.

“Like is such an understated word.” Lisa says wryly.

“Good.” Baby sighs. “I did make two so hopefully you’ll be able to take one back to Morgan’s. This is actually better after it’s been in the fridge for awhile.” She pulls a chocolate decadence cake from the fridge. She’d actually made the dessert first knowing that it had to chill for hours.

“Oh yes.” Lisa taps the corners of her mouth just to make sure she isn’t drooling.

Baby gets out a container of dental floss. She’s going to have to cut this like a cheesecake. A knife would just make a mess of the cake. And it’s portioned the same way as a cheesecake with a sliver of a piece because each bite is so rich. “I had to send one of the guys out to get this.” She indicates the dental floss. “And then send him out again when he came back with mint flavored. Could you have Mike come in from the dining room please?”

Lisa nods and goes to the dining room. The guys are all seated by a long table and the platters in the center of the table are bare of the any food, even the garnishes have been eaten. “Baby wants to see Mike.”

A young guy toward the foot of the table gets up looking around to find out if maybe he’s in trouble. But he comes into the kitchen.

“Oh good there you are.” Baby waves him into the kitchen. “Watch what I’m doing here. You see why the mint wouldn’t have worked.” She pulls out some dental floss to about garrotte length and then winds it around her index fingers and uses it to slice the cake. As soon as it starts not cutting cleanly she discards the floss and pulls out another strand.

“Well it might have but you’d need a different garnish. Mint rather than the berries.”

“Good point. I like the way you think. Javier, you think Mike could get some time at the Club?”

“No problem, Baby.”

“Could you finish for me?” Kristina asks Mike holding out the container of floss to him.

“No problem, Baby.”

“Thanks, Mike.” Baby gives him a pat on the arm and then taking the four desserts she’d already plated brings them over to the table. Javier rises to seat her again with Morgan doing the same for Lisa. It gives them time to enjoy the dessert and the coffee. Only once Mike is clear of the room and they have finished their dessert does Baby push the empty plate forward and look across to Morgan to begin the real conversation of the evening. “Macon is going to be a problem. He’s in Florida. It would be better if Lisa and her mother are where he is not.”

Morgan pauses in reaching for his coffee cup but then continues the motion and brings the cup to his lips allowing a sip to give him a chance to gather his thoughts.

“I’ve already made the offer to both Lisa and her mother.” Baby continues.

Morgan looks over at Lisa.

She nods. “Georgie flat out told me if I made a decision without your input then I’d be skating on thin ice with you. And I’ll tell you right now– Macon scares the hell out of me but the idea of being somewhere else in some safe house whether it was Iowa, spoon island or timbuktu– with my mother or without her freaks me out more.”

“Because of the way you and your mother were put in a safehouse when Anders first joined Baby’s company.” Morgan realizes.

Lisa nods and then looks over at Baby. “You should get this one too. Okay fine Miami isn’t my home really. Only been here a few months but it’s familar okay? I know Pete and Jacques. Georgie has put in an awesome alarm system unlike anything I’ve ever seen out side of a movie or something. If Morgan wants me gone I’m still not going with you. I’ll go back to my apartment. I don’t want to be moved somewhere I can’t see what is coming at me.”

“I don’t want you gone.” Morgan reaches over and takes Lisa’s hand. He looks to his half sister. “If Lisa and I moved every time you or Uncle Jason pissed someone off we’d never unpack our bags. This is where we’ll make our stand. Thanks for the offer. And if Lisa changes her mind and does want to leave town then I have a lovely hacienda in Venezuela that is off the beaten path.”

“Oh. Chocolate.” Lisa purrs trying to lighten the mood. “I didn’t know that was an option.”

Morgan grins at her. “For now at least, the medical care is better up here.” Morgan gets serious when he looks back at Baby. “I don’t like spies in my house or on my house either whether it’s the cleaning crew or those guys out there doing perimeter checks of my house. It’s necessary now and if you didn’t have people in place then I would have hired my own. I’m not a fool. I do know what Macon is capable of – but he has no idea what I am capable of. Lisa doesn’t want to go and I definitely want her to stay.”

Baby contemplates the two of them and then shrugs. It can still work with Lisa here. There is still a possibility that Macon doesn’t know that Lisa is in Miami and even if he did he would go to Lisa’s apartment first. Mouse told her that there is no connection between Lisa and Morgan except OnePhoneCall and now his name in Lisa’s medical chart at the hospital. “So am I having a niece or a nephew?”


	16. MB Ch16

Morgan can feel Lisa’s eyes on him as he is turning down the bed. “It wasn’t as bad as I thought it was going to be.”

“Of course not. It was a great dinner. Baby is a great cook.” Lisa takes off her earrings and sets them back in the nook in her jewelry box and then rubs her ears and runs her fingers through her hair. It might have been a great dinner but it had also been tense.

“You and Georgie had me paranoid going in.”

“You saw the way that the guys treated Baby.”

“That was weird.” Morgan agrees. “I mean Uncle Jason’s guys are loyal to him but I don’t think there is one that he would really turn his back on. There have been too many betrayals either through infiltration by the feds or just... greed. And for someone that doesn’t like my sister you sure know a lot about her company.”

“I really don’t. I’m like a military brat without the military. I was basically raised under CSMC control from the time I was ten when they came and pulled my mother and me out of our apartment in the middle of the night. Eight years... plus really since I know they were keeping an eye on me in college. My mother is a fan. Whatever Baby says my mom will go along with but Anders... If Baby told him to get a gun and go into the local train station and spray the place with bullets... he’d do it. Any one of the guys over in that house would do the same. After what Baby did for Javier tonight...” Lisa shakes her head.

“Yeah, I had a feeling that there was something going on there.”

“Baby’s dining room table is her boardroom. Anyone who is around the company any amount of time figures that one out. It defines the pecking order. And because that’s the way she does business all the branches run that same way too. If there was a summit then Mouse or Bruno, the guy that trained Javier, would be at her right hand depending on who was in town and then you can move down the table and determine who is in favor and who is not. And nobody sits at the foot of the table... ever. By putting Javier at the head of the table when she’s here visiting that puts him way up at the table when they have the next summit. I don’t think it’s just because he founded Miami Nice.”

“And this Josef Koslov– the boyfriend... he’s a gangster right? Russian Mob?”

“I wouldn’t say that to his face but yeah. He did time in Russia. Baby held his business together while he was in and put as much pressure as she could to get him out because it wasn’t for the criminal activity... he was actually put in for political reasons. As soon as he got out he moved to Greece. They gave him a diplomatic passport and the Russians have been trying to get him back on their team ever since. Cause he might be Russian Mob but he gets projects done on time and under budget if you can believe that. I used to hear stories about the way Baby ran his business. Everyone knew she was running it while he was in. But she’d never say anything in the meetings, just hang back and let Josef’s second be the mouthpiece. Stories say that she went through a few seconds before getting one that would go along. And then when Josef got out of the gulag he was a mess. He’d lost a ton of weight, had TB, it took about a year to get him healthy again. He ran his meetings, Baby was never in the room but the meetings were always held in places where Baby controlled access.”

“And does he return the favor for CSMC?”

“Oh no.” Lisa shakes her head emphatically. “Anders has gone golfing with Josef. You know done the social thing because Chandy is Baby’s cousin. But when it comes to business– Josef has no say. He doesn’t even do the advice thing. If he’s got something to say then it’s to Baby in a closed room with nobody else there. Same thing with Baby’s Uncle Stefan... I mean come on the guy is a Cassadine. They specialize in world domination tries all the way back to the seventies. If he has an opinion he doesn’t give it in front of Baby’s guys... it’s a waste of time. Those guys don’t hear any voice but Baby’s when she’s in the room.”

“Can you name the top five?”

Lisa grimaces. “In CSMC? Mouse in Port Charles for sure, Bruno out in LA about the same rank– Manny but maybe not since he’s retired. He’s the one who trained Anders. Frankie doesn’t have the power of like the heads of branches but he has a direct line to Baby because he does the security for Koslov’s grandmother and Baby’s daughter, Faith. On some things Edward Quartermaine, on other things Dillon Quartermaine or Cole Radcliffe but they are more advisors rather than in the chain of command. I don’t know. It’s easier to do branches– LA, The City, Chicago– although there are more than a few that say that Marta has more juice than the head of CSMC- Chicago...”

Morgan interrupts to bring her back to point. “Boston?”

“Yeah. I’d say that Anders is probably in the top ten, maybe the top five. He was the first guy she brought on when she took over while she was still in high school.”

“And she never has been betrayed.”

“I didn’t say that. There are tons of people who probably want her to fall on her face but from inside CSMC...” Lisa shakes her head. “Her daughter? Faith, the one she adopted? That story has made the papers, I mean come on, because of her being an actress and everything. The guy who had her starring in underage porno used to be the head of CSMC-LA. The cops have been looking for him for years. They are never going to find him. Frankly, I don’t think they are looking that hard anymore.” 

“And his family...”

“They are CSMC. Baby kept them. Just got rid of him.” Lisa says it like it’s the most natural thing in the world.

That declaration gives Anders pause. “Okay reading through the lines– you’re telling me Kristina killed the guy...”

“...probably just ordered it. It happened in LA so it was probably Bruno.”

“And that his family stayed with the killers rather than going to the cops.”

“Yeah, you’d think that was a big old weak spot. Somewhere the cops or the feds could put on the pressure... maybe try to take Baby down through them. Or the wife could keep her eyes closed and just remember her husband had moved a fourteen year old girl into an apartment and was using her in porn films as well as sexing her up himself. Baby is always real big on giving people choices but she makes sure that if there are three choices that two of them seriously suck. I heard her do it more than once with my mother. She probably did the same thing with the guy’s wife. Something like– you can stay with him and get nothing because she was going to destroy him for messing with the CSMC reputation. Baby doesn’t play where the CSMC reputation is concerned. Or option two you could divorce him and get half of whatever is left over after CSMC got done with the guy... again... basically nothing. Or option three go along with the CSMC party line and get a share of CSMC- LA– a monthly income, keep the house, keep the kids in private schools, the maid service, the cars. The only thing that the woman would be losing would be a defective pervo husband– getting not zero, not fifty percent but one hundred percent of the family assets. And once seven years was up she could file for the life insurance.”

Morgan sits down on the bed. “And the kids?”

“Depending on how old they are, how oblivious they are?” Lisa shrugs. “The police report that was in the tabloids said that the guy knew that he was going to get busted for embezzling and took his boat and split for South America and nobody has seen the guy since. And I wouldn’t bet against Mouse keeping an eye on the kids– checking their grades and what they are doing online. If one of them gets in trouble there will be a goon squad there within twenty minutes just like there was for me.”

“And if something happened to us, after the baby was born.”

“My mom–definitely.” Lisa doesn’t hesitate with the answer. “She would take the baby and raise it. But yeah, Baby would probably put her more than two cents in. If you were out of the picture probably give the kid a card with the emergency line on it and a visa card.”

“It was a really good dinner.” Morgan sighs.

“See and that is what makes her so dangerous... get you full and comfortable and then sneak in something reasonable.”

“It really is a cult isn’t it?”

“Yep. Amway has nothing on CSMC.”

“There is an inherit weakness in cults. What happens if something happens to Kristina?”

Lisa shakes her head. “I don’t even want to think about that. There is nobody who could take her place. It would be a mess. I don’t want her running my life but Anders would have a longer life expectancy with her than without her.” There is a long pause and Lisa can tell that Morgan is thinking. Finally it gets to be too much. “What?”

“Just thinking that I need to get a new dining room table– a nice round one.”

* * *

The following morning, Georgie is up early with the sun to take advantage of the daylight hours. She starts checking all her sources to see if there have been any sightings of Macon. Gainesville is still investigating. She touches base with Mouse just before he’s heading to bed just to make sure there are no overlaps there. Logging on to work, she does the same with Lucky checking in with him to hear about how it is to work with Mac pretty much full time. According to Lucky, is like being back on the police force again. Jacques comes into the study bearing a tropical fruit cup and a cup of coffee. Georgie reaches for it. “Thanks.”

“How is it going?” Jacques takes a comfortable seat to the side of the desk.

“Last in Gainesville as far as we know. So he could be in Miami, could be in Tarpon Springs. If he is in Tarpon Springs, he won’t be there for long.”

“Why not?”

“Lisa’s mom has security that would make Fort Knox proud. I might be giving the guy credit he doesn’t deserve but if he could figure out that Lisa wasn’t in Gainesville he should be able to see the trap Doreen Pappas would be.” Georgie muses. “The cop up in Gainesville took the information I sent to him seriously. Maybe he double checked it with Chief of Police up in Port Charles but Macon’s picture is all over Gainesville.”

“Raising the heat there.” Jacques muses before raising his voice to normal. “I will have to go into the office today. There are a few meetings and projects that have to be handled onsite. Pete, it is the same. There will be deliveries today.”

“Books for the bookcase?” Georgie grins.

“This is true.”

“I’ve got plenty to keep me busy.” Georgie taps the laptop. “The work is starting to pile up in Port Charles but there is some that I can do by remote. And having the books arrive will distract Lisa for a little while. Today isn’t the problem.”

“It’s a week from now or two or a month or two.” Jacques nods.

* * *

Morgan hands over a flash drive of dictated notes and directions to his secretary. She takes it automatically this is the way things were handled whenever Morgan worked from home. “Mr White is in your office and he has a woman with him. She didn’t have an appointment but she really wanted to see you.”

“What’s her name?”

The secretary refers to a note on her desk. “Kristina Ashton of CSMC. She didn’t have an appointment. She isn’t on the schedule.” The secretary’s tone has more than a hint of it’s not my fault in her voice. “They are with her.”

Morgan looks at the two bodyguards who are dressed in colors appropriate to the tropical heat but their jackets definitely are cut to be carrying sidearms. “I know. She just came into town unexpectedly last night.” Morgan says reassuringly. “Have you already offered coffee?”

“Of course.” His secretary is affronted that he would even ask.

“Thanks. Have fun with that.” He refers to the flashdrive and goes into his office. “Good morning, Mr White. Kristina.”

“Morgan, I apologize for not making appointment. It’s just an unexpected trip to Miami.” Kristina says from where she’s standing next to the window.

Morgan can pretty much see the drool and avarice in Mr White’s covetous look at Kristina. Everything about her posture and dress screamed old money, class and probably finishing school too. 

Just Mr White’s kind of people. “Not at all, Ms Ashton.” Mr White smarms.

“Please-- call me Kristina.” Baby puts a hand on Mr White’s forearm. “I hope you won’t take this the wrong way, Mr White, but the things I have to talk to Morgan about...”

“Of course. Confidentiality. Your business is safe with us.” Mr White gives her hand a pat and then gives Morgan a look like don’t screw this up. White closes the door on the way out.

Morgan does a slow clap.

Kristina gives a short curtsey. “How can you stand that guy?” She shudders and then starts to really check out Morgan’s office. “How can you stand this place?! If I had to come in here every day I’d slit my wrists.” She waves Morgan off. “I know not a good example. I work from home where ever I am. But even Jensen, Campbell and Winthrop isn’t anything like this.”

“There aren’t too many firms like JCW.” Morgan doesn’t pretend to not know Baby’s talking about the predominant Port Charles firm. “Is that who does your legal work?”

Baby nods. And keeps exploring. She gets the feeling that Morgan is in this office somewhere but maybe not. Maybe his house is where he reveals his real personality. “Dara Jensen used to date Uncle Stefan. Gia Campbell actually mentored under Tasha before her break, and the core of their law library is hers and of course Cass Winthrop handled all of Daddy’s divorces until he stopped marrying them. They’ve been handling CSMC business since inception. Dara does all the trusts and real estate, Cass arranged Fancy’s adoption...”

“And Gia?”

Baby grins. It’s more of a baring of teeth in a ladylike snarl. “Oh she went after the radio station and shock jock that interviewed Fancy and tried to humiliate her. The shock jock is now doing road and weather updates in Fairbanks and CSMC owns the radio station.”

“How in the hell did you ever get past the FCC?!”

Baby mocks as if she’s hurt with a hand to her heart as if stabbed by his disbelief. “They love me. They’d been trying to get rid of that guy for years. And they love what I’ve done with the station.” Baby finally comes in for a landing and takes a seat so that Morgan does too. “I asked Aunt Skye for advice on programming. I know she does print but it was good advice anyway. And then I sicced Bruno on the station manager. And it isn’t even all CSMC artists getting air play. Alecia and Maureen, the head of CSMC LA use the radio station as a recruiting tool. Find out the status of people’s contracts, how happy they are, who is getting screwed by their current management. It’s been very profitable. Why didn’t you go to work for JCW. I know they put an offer to you.”

“Location, location, location.”

He’s staying out of Port Charles. “But here?”

“It’s the best international business firm in Miami.”

“But it’s so... stiffling.”

“It’s good training,”

Baby nods. And he’s not planning on staying here. Just out of Port Charles. “Well when you’re ready to jump to your own place... you may want to contact JCW anyway. They worked a deal with CSMC– Talent. Paul, the first guitarist of Mayday decided to go business end. Gia uses our offices whenever she has a gig in Boston. Same thing with Tower building out in LA Paul is not quite a branch office of JCW up in Boston but I think Gia treats him like one. I’m sure that Dara would like to have an office down in the Hurricane Zone since she does Cat 5 business.”

“Why are you really here?” Because I am not talking business prospects with you.

“To tell you that I’m going to keep moving. Macon probably knew I was in Gainesville which is why he went for the storage units. I’ve kept it low key here in Miami. There isn’t a branch office in New Orleans. Too much of a risk. We’ve kept out of the hurricane zone for the most part. Just here, Tarpon Springs and Costa Rica. Our southern Branches are within reach of the zone but not in it. I pop up on the tabloid radar in New Orleans...”

“And Macon may head that way.” Morgan nods.

“There are no guarantees of course so you’ll have to keep your guard up until we have word that he is either back in custody or in the ground.”

“And you will let me know, even if you don’t tell the cops right.”

“Do you shoot?”

“No.”

“Shame that. It’s a great stress reliever. You’ll know when the threat has been eliminated. You can get hold of me through Mouse. He always knows where I am.” Baby laughs. “There are times when I think he put a GPS tracker on me in my sleep.” She comes over and gives him a kiss on the cheek. “It was great to finally meet you.” She doesn’t wait for his reply before heading out the door. From where he stands in the middle of his office he can see the way that the bodyguards jump to their feet with an almost military precision with one taking lead and the other following Baby. 

As soon as Baby had appeared the threat alert seemed to jump a few colors. Morgan would bet money that anyone dumb enough to approach Baby would so find themselves up against a wall with a forearm against the back of their neck being frisked for their stupidity. As soon as they are on the elevator, Morgan is reaching for the phone. “Hey.”

“What did you forget?”

“Guess who was at my office this morning.”

There is a long pause. “How are you?”

Morgan shakes his head. “No, Lisa, I have not drank the koolaid.”

Her sigh of relief is audible. “Good. Thanks for that. I tell ya it’s a lonely feeling being the only one that hasn’t. It’s so... nice to be around you, Georgie, Jacques and Pete.”

“Oh she could probably take Pete. You ever see the way that guy eats?” Morgan jokes. 

“Jacques too. She’s fluent in French raised in Swiss boarding school and spent a lot of time in France too. Okay now I’m depressed all over again.”

“She’s leaving town. Says she’s going to head over to New Orleans make some noise and see if she can draw Macon to her.”

“Would you consider me totally petty if I said her making my psycho all about her is kind of annoying?”

Morgan laughs at that. “You’ll get over it, if it works and Macon is back in custody.”

“She’s got a foot in the door now, Morgan. This isn’t the last you’ve heard of her.”

“I know. I can deal with it as long as she’s up in Port Charles and we’re not.”


	17. MB Ch17

“I thought you didn’t read the paper except for on Sundays.” Morgan gives Lisa a kiss on the top of the head and glances at what she’s reading.

“I’m making an exception.” Lisa’s tone is wry. “And it’s reinforcing my rule. There is nothing but bad news in anything but the Sunday paper. Just in case you were wondering, Baby doesn’t normally do this.”

“She said she was going to make a splash.” Morgan reminds.

Lisa shakes her head. “Baby leaves the spotlight to others. You know for Chandy or now Faith, her daughter.”

“The actress.”

“Right. Well if Macon is reading the paper then he knows exactly where Baby is. Hopefully he doesn’t know how much she normally shuns the spotlight. If he does then he knows it’s a trap.” Lisa shakes her head. “This has got to be driving the guys nuts. The last time Baby had her picture in the paper this much, and this clearly...” Lisa shakes her head. “I don’t know. Not even to support Faith’s career. Probably when the keyboard player from Mayday got married. But even then the pictures were George and Bess and probably Mayday too but there was a clear shot of Baby in the crowd and the press were all over it.”

“There were a lot of pictures of her as a kid.”

“Yeah, when you were doing your research on her I’m sure that those pictures were the first that popped up. You can bet that is one of the things that convicted your dad. But no pictures, or at least not many since she became an adult.” Lisa mutters. “I’m sure the cops and the FBI and whatever other agencies out there, have clear pictures of her over the years. Probably since she was 18 and capped Patience Dillon. But anyone outside of CSMC... not so much. This is dangerous– for her and for my brother– for years to come.”

* * *

The full crew traveling with Baby have their radar up and are a hair away from going DMZ on the boss. They know the idea is to lure Constantin Macon from Florida to them and away from the boss’ brother and Anders’ pregnant sister. It’s a good plan and even a good idea if Baby wasn’t the one going around with the bull’s eye on her. At least she’d stayed at one of the smaller New Orleans hotels somewhere they could take over a whole floor for security. Once Mouse had found out about the plan he’d let Baby know how he felt about the whole thing and then he and Mona had put together an itinerary that kept Baby moving, in the public eye and getting done six million other things while drawing Macon out. 

CSMC wouldn’t have a long term presence in New Orleans any more than Cat 5 would and for the same reason. No matter how fortified the city is, mother nature is a bitch just waiting for another shot. The closest CSMC is over in Atlanta or to the west in Dallas. Close enough for the branches to come in and do reconstruction work as needed. There are a few small businesses affiliated with CSMC here but a mandatory part of their business plan in order to get financing from CSMC is a bug out plan.

Josef is coming in tonight. Maybe he’d be able to convince the boss to go back to Port Charles or at least to go to Atlanta or Dallas where they had resources in place. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if they could treat this like a SE summit and have all the crews come in from all over. New Orleans would probably love that. Baby dropped some serious coin at her summits and the branches didn’t mind the CSMC version of a convention. Course at a summit they are repping their CSMC branches and everyone would be on their most professional behavior. Maybe after this prick was caught they’d be able to turn it into a summit. “You think Josef will change Baby’s mind?” Daniel the head of security for CSMC Dallas asks Yuri the head of Atlanta. They are both there with a crew to provide protection but make sure that Baby isn’t actually seen with more than a couple of guards at a time, because that is what Baby wants– not ‘cause they liked the idea.

“He probably comes to cap this threat himself and offer this Macon’s head on a platter for the annoyance he has caused Baby.” Yuri takes a bite of an apple and hangs onto it with just his teeth for a moment.

“Damn that’s graphic.” Daniel shakes his head. “How in the hell did this guy ever live long enough in prison to be a problem now?!”

“I hear that Anders’ sister and mother say nothing. Did not want to be a bother. Instead they move to Florida so that if he is bother that Florida will take care of the problem.” Yuri mimes giving himself a shot in the crook of the arm. He does like the nonverbal. A picture did as well as a thousand words especially when dealing with a language that was not his first... or his third.

“Yeah, well that didn’t work out.” Daniel counters. “Anders must be fit to be tied. Specially to be stuck over in Tarpon Springs.”

“There is still chance Macon will go there.”

“I talked to Tarpon Springs. They’ve pulled the welcome mat.” Dan sees Yuri’s blank look and explains further. “They have upped the level of security to obvious. Nobody is going to get next to Doreen. Javier is getting ready to do the same in Miami no matter what Lisa says.”

“I hear that the man Lisa lives with is Baby’s brother?” Yuri raises a brow at that.

“Half brother and that’s for the company only. Baby doesn’t want him to be a target.” Dan warns.   
Yuri nods.

* * *

The press pictures work but not quite the way that Baby intended. It had taken awhile for him to get here from Gainesville. Did that bitch thing he was stupid? He’d spent the last ten years looking for anything about the company that snitch Anders joined. He’d never been able to find any pictures of the bitch as an adult and now all of a sudden she’s in a story picked up by the tabloids? Partying in New Orleans with the Michaelsons and dropping a fortune on local charities including having her picture taken at a ribbon cutting and then that evening going to some fancy dress party?! Yeah, it screamed here I am come and get me.

“Right, bitch. Cept I don’t want to know where you are. I want to know where you were. And I’m betting you don’t fly commercial.” Macon looks through the chain link fence with the concertina wire topper. This is the best private airport in New Orleans. If he could get to the records it shouldn’t be too hard to figure out. Check the planes registered in New York, maybe Boston too to be on the safe side and arriving in New Orleans within a couple of days of the press pictures. Then it would be a process of elimination. He’d bet that Lisa and Doreen are still in Florida. Or Lisa would be within easy contact of Doreen. They’d always been thick as thieves. Even when Lisa had been a tart little cherry just waiting to ripen and be plucked. Anders owed him.

* * *

The best thing that ever happened as far as Baby running CSMC and actually being treated as an adult wasn’t killing Patience Dillon. It was when Josef Koslov went to prison. Nobody could claim he was pulling her strings and she stepped up and not only run her company but his as well. There had been problems of course. Things that were not spoken of... ever. Like a general or a chess master, she’d controlled the battles moving swiftly, decisively and seemingly three moves ahead of her opponents cutting off their retreat and consolidating the wins into whoever’s turf she was fighting whether it was hers or Josef’s. 

The worst was the year after Josef was released. It had been clear to just about everyone that Baby’s top priority, even more than Fancy, was making sure that Josef regained his health. Josef’s top priority was getting back on his feet with the business and taking up the reins again. Which meant they had been at frequent loggerheads. Baba had finally gotten sick of the fighting and gone back to Spoon Island to take care of Fancy... she’d held out the longest. Everyone else who could find a reason to be somewhere else had. Six months after Josef was released was the closest the duo came to breaking up. Baby knew it was her fault and took a step back. Took a walk down to the cove on the Cassadine island and had a chat with Nikolas who’d reminded her Josef wasn’t a big boy, he was a man. 

So she’d backed off at least as much as she could. She’d gone back to Port Charles leaving Josef to run his businesses in Europe. Before she left she’d made a date with him for three months down the road. It was a reminder they were not breaking up. She was giving him space that’s all. And then she hired the biggest, smartest bodyguard that she could find who was also a trained nurse. Baby didn’t have to say a word to Josef’s seconds, just look at them. It had been a significant look. They knew if anything happened to Josef on their watch that they’d better be dead because they soon would be. Since both of them had advanced into dead men’s shoes while Josef had been in custody they believed the nonverbal threat. Then she went back to Port Charles.

The date three months later is what she considers her anniversary. Not her eighteenth birthday not the date of Josef’s release. But the day, three months after she’d left him when he walked through the door of that restaurant... walked straight to the table she’d been sitting at and pulled her from the chair and into his arms. There had been separations since then of course but it had been three months to figure out that they are both in it for the long haul– as adults and as equals. And there is a tradition to their anniversaries. She always arrives at the restaurant first. The tradition is the same, the restaurant varies. This year it would be in New Orleans.

Josef nods at Dan and at Yuri. They are seated near each of the exits to the courtyard. Glancing around, he finds who he is looking for and strides to the table. Reaching for her right hand he pulls her to her feet and then kisses her hard on the lips. He cups her jaw when he breaks the embrace. It would be an easy slide down to her throat and he does think of it some times. “Are you trying to get yourself killed. Putting yourself out as bait again?!”

“Better me than Lisa. She’s five months along with my niece or nephew.”

“You mean you don’t know which it is?” Josef’s voice is wry.

“Of course I do. I had Mouse check. But they are keeping it a secret even from themselves.” She takes his hand in both of hers and brings the palm to her lips. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Josef reseats her waving off the staff and taking his own seat. As soon as they are seated the server who’d been clueless as to what was going to happen brings over the drinks that the woman had ordered. The waiter thought it a recipe for disaster when she’d been seated alone and ordered for two, confident that her date would be arriving in 15 minutes. “Now tell me quickly what is going on because I know your lips will be otherwise occupied once the meal arrives.”

Baby leans and starts from the beginning. Josef remembered Macon of course. He’d been in Port Charles during part of the time. But he’d thought the problem solved when Macon went to jail. The major focus had been on Patience Dillon. “And Anders’ mother and sister they say nothing?”

“Didn’t want to worry anyone. But evidently it’s why Doreen moved to Florida. You know I haven’t added any branches to Florida since Miami because of the zone.”

“And you wouldn’t have put a branch in Miami if Morgan hadn’t gone to school there and if that Jason Morgan didn’t have such close ties to Puerto Rico.”

Baby is about to protest but thinks better. “Okay fine. That’s true. Anyway, Morgan was in a car accident on his way to a convention. He was in Gainesville. Lisa has a page on the CSMC website. I think it’s something that Doreen did as a brag wall after Lisa graduated from nursing school. Mona saw her on the website and called her to take Morgan to the convention.”

Josef lifts a brow. “They... hit it off?”

“Evidently. I’m getting a niece or nephew out of the deal.” Baby’s tone is wry. “Morgan invited Lisa up to Port Charles for his mother’s birthday party. She declined and explained why. Morgan talked to Mouse up in Port Charles. Mouse talked to me. That’s how I found out.”

Josef grimaces. “Eight years later. Were you throwing things, darling?”

“Tempted. So tempted. A loose thread that should have been snipped eight years ago and finding out I’m going to be an Aunt all in one conversation. And the worry that Anders is going to kill Morgan. But Doreen said she’d handle that. At least I wasn’t in the dark when Macon escaped. Mouse and Georgie have both been handling the surveillance.” Baby sees Josef’s frown. “Georgie Jones from Scorpio Investigations.”

“Da, Da. I know her. She gives me information when I was trying to buy apartment for Baba.”

“She’s very good, at hacking I mean. Maybe as good as Mouse but don’t bother. Georgie’s father is WSB which is more of a pain in your ass than mine.”

Josef laughs at that. “True enough.” Their conversation is tabled at the arrival of their appetizer.

* * *

It had been a fairly lazy day. Just a kicking around the house re-reading a good book doing a couple of loads of laundry putting together an easy dinner complete with marinated meat for Morgan to grill. It would have been an absolute great day if the threat of Macon wasn’t hanging over their heads. In recovery speak they were all trying to fake it until they made it. It even worked for a little while here and there. Pete and Jacques are all good for stories from work especially Pete. Georgie had a date with Steve Johnson which got Jacques’ boxers in a bunch. Morgan had hell day at work, he’d been dragged into a meeting with Mr White and a couple of the other partners to explain why the firm wasn’t getting any of the CSMC or Karinen international business.

Lisa brings Morgan a beer and makes sure she is upwind from the grill. “How bad was it.”

“Mr White is in love with my sister.” Morgan’s tone is wry. “Evidently CSMC has been written up as one of the best private firms to work for but nobody talks about. And it was all he could talk about.”

“It’s been written up but nobody talks about it.” Lisa laughs and shakes her head. She shrugs. “I guess there are a few people who would probably say so. You can make a lot of money in a few short years and get out... well as out as anyone gets. Javier strikes me as a lifer. Maureen out in LA... I’ve heard she’s in it for the money and will get out once she gets her nest egg. The real exposes on CSMC have been through the Talent division– Anna Holtz’s interview with Mayday and then the stuff she dug up about the Michaelson’s and the other CSMC acts. Which bizarrely enough– the talent division is cleaner than the rest of the industry according to Anders so it really made CSMC look good. They get their loyalty by being more transparent than the rest.”

“Your brother run CSMC- talent?”

“No, Alecia Hart, but it’s based out of Boston so if there are any problems she has Anders down the hall and Mouse on speed dial. It’s also the reason why Anders knows more about Maureen out in LA– that and dating Chandy. LA is where Talent West is. But Talent West has always been more about video than music.”

“You still love me if I was unemployed?” It’s a joke but Morgan’s eyes are serious.

Lisa is about to make a joke but tilts her head to the side and considers the question. “That would be moving up your plan about three years? Five years? Right?”

Morgan nods. “Wouldn’t be broke but it would actually take me longer to establish myself.”

“You know this is probably just what she wanted. If she liked the firm then yeah, she’d throw them some business but if she didn’t then she’d make it impossible for you to stay. You walk from the firm and Javier will probably be right there with some office space downtown– really good deal with cleaning firm already in place. Then Baby’s lawyers would be visiting... maybe sending some work your direction– probably Cat 5, never mind that you’re an international business lawyer. Oh wait. Got it. Cat 5 financing for small business abroad that are trying to relocate or rebuild.”

“You have a very suspicious nature.”

“Yeah, but am I wrong?”

“Cat 5 is Karinen Foundation not CSMC.” 

“And CSMC does a lot of their construction, trucking and fund raising.”

“And Jensen, Campbell and Winthrop is a good firm. They don’t just do CMSC business. It’s actually a very small portion of their total business. I just wasn’t interested in them because they are in Port Charles. They do a lot of international business. Especially Dara Jensen’s clients.”

“Yeah, and everyone is entitled to a legal defense.” Lisa rolls her eyes. “I’m not here because of your money, Morgan. I may not be driving a porsche but I make damn good money as a nurse and have been socking it away like a good girl for a rainy day for a lot of years-- even before I graduated. I don’t owe anyone anything. Me and the Bun will be just fine whether you have a J.O.B or not. My preference would be to have Macon behind bars or poisoning daisies before you make any career moves.”

Morgan nods at that and starts pulling off the steaks and putting them on the platter. “That I can do. Going solo is going to mean a lot of hours and hustling.”

“Right like you wouldn’t be doing that anyway at the firm if you were actually interested in becoming a partner.” Lisa takes the platter from him and goes over to the table. 

Pete and Jacques bring out the last of the sides and pull up chairs at the table. They’d been keeping their distance knowing that Lisa and Morgan were having a private conversation but nothing is going to stand in the way of this dinner.

* * *

“So are you one of those girls who waits until the third date to put out?”

Georgie chokes on her beverage and sets it down abruptly. “I really didn’t think you thought of me that way. More like a counselor or something.”

“I’m me and you’re hot.” The Heat’s Rookie Bonus baby explains.

“You’re sweet, in an odd way but very sweet.”

“I’m not kidding. You’re hot and I’m having a tough time thinking about anything but the fact that we’re having dinner in a hotel... and I know this place has room service.”

“I’m old enough to be your mother. And I’ve got scars...”

“I know; I’ve seen them.” Steve Johnson interrupts to counter and then frowns. “...and weirdly enough that’s when I started really thinking about you that way. And it wasn’t just the way you filled out that bikini– which was real nice. You’re tough, smart and the dessert I want isn’t on the menu. Hell the appetizer, entree and dessert I want aren’t on the menu. Once on the lips and forever on my hips is just fine with me.” He gives her a leer and even twirls a non existent moustache.

“You are so nasty.” Georgie shakes her head.

“Yeah... so third date?”

“You haven’t even gotten through the second date yet.” 

The waiter comes up to the table to take their order.

“Everything on the menu we can get for room service right? Not for tonight but you know for future reference?” Steve asks the waiter.

The waiter blinks but answers quickly. “Yes, sir. No problem. Have you decided for this evening?”

Steve asks Georgie. “So you want to pick something off the menu?”

“Behave.” Georgie mutters then smiles at the waiter and places her order.

Steve gives his order and waits for the server to leave. “I get it. You haven’t thought about me that way. Or if you did you worried about the scars or my age or whatever. Do me a favor... think about it okay? Cause I know we’d be good.”

* * *

“I’ll have a beer.” Constantin Macon picks his spot at the bar closest to the airport. He reaches for a handful of peanuts and crunches one in his hand. He keeps his focus on his beer and the peanuts, but his ears are perked to hear anything coming from the airport personnel. 

“... I can’t believe this guy. What did he think we were going to do? We’re just there to do a courtesy clean and they would not let us near the plane. Fill and that is it. And even then I wouldn’t have been surprised if they requested a check on the fuel. Talk about paranoid.”

“This is the Russian?”

“FAA jackets were all over that one. Thing was-- they weren’t FAA maybe FBI or ATF but not FAA.”

“Really. Maybe then they aren’t so paranoid.” The guy in coveralls waves at the barmaid with a circle finger motion calling for another round for the table. “Somebody is out to get them.”

“Oh yeah. The suits showed up a few days ago. They were doing the same thing with a bird that came in from Miami.”

“Huh. I wonder what is up.”

“That one was a ten seater and every seat was filled. Good looking woman that wasn’t saying much but real polite and then the rest had the look of motivated muscle. Got the feeling they have to fly private because they can’t get guns on a regular flight.”

“Takes all kinds. Remember that flight that the Saints came in on after they won the divisional title?”

The other guy grins and shakes his head. “Now that is a flight that probably had some blackmail worthy activity going on. Those guys were crazy.”

Macon puts a bill on the table and stands up. He drains his beer in one smooth pull and leaves the bar. Miami would have to be enough. He wasn’t going to be able to get closer to the planes not with the FBI crawling all over the airfield.


	18. MB Ch18

All night laundromats are the way to go. It isn’t a crowd that is prone to calling the cops or even reading the paper. He’d ditched the car he’d stolen in New Orleans about a mile away then shoplifted a pair of sunglasses, a ball cap and a box of hair dye at a grocery store. The laundromat had a deep sink which had come in handy for dying his hair while going through the dryers to find a change of clothes. He’d already popped the token machine to get the bills out of it. Wasn’t enough to put him up in a flop but it would work to get a meal. And if things work right he’d find a place to crash before the night was done. There might be half a million people in Miami but there are six million in the Metro area. Finding Lisa in this hay stack would be impossible if he didn’t have a few clues already. Even as a kid, she’d had her nose stuck in a book. And she liked money. Being poor sucked and living in a household with a mom working two jobs had driven that point home. She’d been in Gainesville going to school to be a nurse. He wouldn’t have to go door to door just hospital to hospital.

* * *

Lisa and Georgie have the place to themselves, well themselves and the house computer. Lisa had suggested a game of pool.

“I’m really not good at this game.”

“It’s okay we won’t bet. It’s better than playing by myself.” Lisa counters. She finishes the rack and nods at Georgie letting her take the break. She waits until Georgie breaks and then moves to take her shot. This could take a little while since Georgie had spread the table out. She calls her shot and then asks. “So how did the date go with Steve Johnson last night?”

Georgie is slow to reply. Lisa takes her shot dropping the 3 and looks up at Georgie. “It was... interesting. I’m not used to guys offering to skip dinner and just getting room service.”

Lisa scratches and then starts laughing. “He didn’t!”

“He’s very straight forward really. He flat asked me if I put out on the third date.” Georgie lines up her shot and drops the ball cleanly. It’s when she had to start doing bank shots and putting some english on the cue that she started messing up. This is just straight lines without angles.

“So... do you?” 

“No. I don’t count. Sometimes it’s a darn long spell. Couple times it was the first night I met the guy. Which really ends up being messier than waiting and getting to know someone first.”

“Tell me about it.” Lisa mutters. “Don’t get me wrong. Morgan is great. But really. My drama meeting his drama-- if we really would have been thinking about things would have been different.”

“Probably not.” Georgie shakes her head. “Sonny, Morgan’s dad, was pretty much known for his... fertility. He looked at someone funny and they ended up pregnant.”

“And you think that Morgan inherited the power penis?”

Georgie winces. “You know he’s my nephew. I used to babysit him when I was home from college. I can’t talk about him that way.”

* * *

At the Heat training facility all the guys are taking advantage of the weight room and available trainers to get season ready. They are doing summer ball which is basically showing off for the management why they should be the one getting the minutes or breaking into the starting five. Pete is in his own office which is more a cubby. He does the research on players to find out who is going be the next big acquisition. He knows there are guys just like him all over the league. Guys who spend a lot of time on the road studying players from high school.... hell junior high to see the potential. He also did a lot of traveling all over the globe to check out the players abroad. The goal is to find the perfect guy that nobody else is looking at. By the time it gets to the lottery the Heat normally place high enough in their division that their chance of getting a top pick is pretty well nil. Unless of course, they are willing to bankrupt the team for seasons to come. It isn’t just getting what they want, it’s making sure that their division rivals don’t get their pick either. His job is just as fraught with political moves as the blocking they did on other teams’ acquisitions. It’s fine line of finding the talent, investigating the players the coach or worse the owner had their eye on and give them the facts without hurting anyone’s feelings or losing his job.

Talent moved from team to team, there are only a few players considered franchised that are identified solely with a team. It’s not like in years past with Magic Johnson and the Lakers or Michael Jordan with the Bulls. The money is too ridiculous. It’s also part of the game, sticking the opposing teams with a big guaranteed contract on a player who hadn’t proved their worth. The back office has less of a gypsy quality to it but not by much. The further up the food chain the more likely that you’d get booted out to make room for another or satisfy the fans need for a change. Piss off the coach or the owner and you’d be packing your office, if they let you pack the office rather than sending someone to do it for you. Right now he has an advantage over some of the other guys, he could still get out there on the court and play some pick up with the talent. He’s good but knows his knee would never hold up to a season, hell it probably wouldn’t hold up a month.

“Hey howzit going?” Johnson says from the doorway after a perfunctory knock on the door. “Coach cut us loose. Wanted to know if maybe you wanted to get nine in?”

Pete looks at the bonus baby and shakes his head. This is one of those political situations where it would be better to keep the bonus baby happy than to finish reviewing the discs. He looks at the stack of discs on the floor behind his desk that needed to be reviewed and sighs. “You got the rest of the foursome picked?”

“I can get a couple of guys.” Johnson says eagerly.

“Yeah, do that. I’ll call for a tee time and wind up what can’t wait.”

“Forty five minutes?”

“If I can get a tee time in an hour. Gimme a call to let me know.”

As soon as Johnson is clear, the secretary comes in. “Guess this means you’re going to be working from home until what ten, eleven?”

“Closer to midnight or one.” Pete sighs. “I love my job. I love my job.”

“Yeah. I can tell.” The secretary comes over and drops a folder on his desk. “Italy, Spain, Lithuania, Shanghai and finishing up in Perth before heading back to Miami. I used your frequent flyer miles to upgrade you to first class for the leg room.”

“Thanks. Hopefully if I can get through these discs I’ll have you setting me up for some more frequent flyer miles that I can turn right around and give back to the team.”

“Well you’ve got to get it done before Summer Olympics next year. Then everyone is going to see what is out there.” The secretary reminds. 

“I know.” Pete waves her off. “Let me clear the decks.”

“I’ll call and get you a tee time.”

“You’re an angel.”

“Remember that at bonus time.”

* * *

The office was starting to get oppressive with the looks from White and the other partners. Never mind he was still bringing in twice the business as the next closest associate he wasn’t bringing in his own family business... in their opinion. The opinion being that it was family business– which is not what he claims or feels. Turns out that White had gone to law school with Dara Jensen and never received the top grade when in the same classes. White had connections who eased him into this firm. Dara Jensen joined the DA’s office in what White had considered a podunk town in upstate New York. Now Dara is doing the Karinen and CSMC business and her name is listed first in the firm she’d founded and White is listed sixth, and that is only because there had been deaths in front of him. Little did Morgan know he was walking into a grudge match decades in the making. He doesn’t have a lunch meeting and he’d even brought his lunch but he really needed to get out of the office. He tells his secretary in Spanish where he is going to be. Just the fact that he’d told her in Spanish has her nodding.

Arriving at his favorite lunch spot he takes a deep breath and tries to relax. If he had to do another 5-6 hours at the office without a break he was probably going to create an attorney version of going postal.

“Is this seat taken?” Javier inquires breaking into Morgan’s mental attempt of walking down from the clock tower.

Morgan sighs but then frowns. “Is there any word on Macon?”

“No, and this is troublesome. Se habla espanol?”

“Si.”

Javier switches to Spanish. In this restaurant only the bus boy or maybe the cooks would be able to understand. Course that is also an assumption so he keeps his voice low anyway. “Baby has been in New Orleans now for more than a week. This is plenty of time for Macon to arrive even if he had to do switchbacks on his transportation to dodge the police. She will stay for maybe another week but then will have to try something else. There is no sign of him in Tarpon Springs either but this we expected. Anders makes no secret of his security measures around his mother. Macon going after Doreen would be suicide.”

Morgan nods. “And Macon went to Gainesville first, not Tarpon Springs.”

“Si.”

“Why is he so focused on Lisa? Why not Anders? He’s the one that testified.”

“On Baby’s orders.” Javier rushes to say. It’s an exception to the snitch rule. Rule one is Whatever Baby wants and Baby had wanted Anders to testify. “This I do not know. Who can know the mind of a madman?” Javier shrugs.

Morgan leans back in his chair and waits until after the waiter leaves with orders for the specials for both for both of them before he leans back in. “He’s had years to study Anders, to study Baby. If he wanted Baby he’d have already showed up or he would have tried to get her up in Port Charles. Or gone after Baby’s daughter.”

Javier winces. “Fancy is never alone always with family or guards. And the paparazzi is also always present. The security is not as thick as with Doreen but it is there. And Fancy is young but she trusts the hair on the back of her neck.”

“So Baby isn’t the target. Even Anders isn’t. He’s after Lisa.”

“We agree.” Javier nods. “I think we also agree it is more important to protect Lisa than to stick this pig. Even if it takes longer.”

Morgan winces. “I don’t think that Lisa would agree but I do. Lisa will be increasingly vulnerable over the next 6 months because of the pregnancy and the baby. It’s also impossible to maintain vigilance as time goes on.”

“Yes, and no.” Javier nods. “Of course I’d rather have Macon dead rather than on the run to come back later.”

“I have a property in Venezuela.”

“I know. If there is no contact in two months it may be the best scenario for both Lisa and Doreen. But we still do better with no one knowing about you and Lisa.”

Morgan slowly nods. “I want to buy the house.”

“Excuse me?”

“The house across the canal. It’s in the CSMC portfolio. CSMC is another way for Macon to track Lisa. If he gets as far as Miami he’s going to look at CSMC assets– looking for places where you’ve hidden her.”

“No one at CSMC would ever....”

“It’s a matter of public record. He could go down to the courthouse and run a trace on all the CSMC properties.”

Javier winces. “Of course. I should have thought of this. The house predated Lisa moving in.” He picks up his phone and makes a phone call to Mouse up in Port Charles.

“And make me a good deal but a real one because I’m not selling the house back to you when this is over. I want you guys there until this guy is caught but then I want you out too. I don’t like living in a fishbowl.”

“Did you hear?” Javier asks Mouse and then Javier nods in Morgan’s direction. He takes a folder out of bag that is at his feet and writes a number on it. He nods again this at whatever Mouse is saying and then hangs up. “You caught him half asleep but his brain is always working. Mouse says this amount. He says tax value minus family discount. You have money in a joint account still. He will hold it as collateral until your financing is arranged but the transfer will happen within 24 hours.” 

“But...”

“He will bury the transfer.” Javier slides the folder across the table. The conversation is on hold as their food arrives and until the server leaves. “I am not as rigid as Baby about conducting business over lunch. There is another matter.” Javier indicates the folder, pointing at it with his fork.

Morgan opens the folder.

“Those are the names of the top ten users of the Port of Miami. Not the ships or cargo companies but the companies bringing product.... legal product into Miami from abroad. By each company is a name. This is a person who would be receptive to a phone call from you. This is not a guarantee. It is a meeting. It is up to you to decide what you want to discuss with each if only the chances of the Dolphins this fall.”

“Did my sister tell you to do this?”

“No.” Javier shakes his head. “Baby she looks at the big picture. For me Miami is the big picture. I will go if she tells me so, but I like it here. Mouse told me about you when I took over Miami. He says you’re good and mean when needs be. You keep your hands clean but aren’t afraid to use your fist to make a point.”

Morgan winces. “That was once and I should have handled it differently.”

“No. Maybe you should have never been the situation but once in it... you handled it as needed.” Javier counters. “You did more to clean up the problem than filing a lawsuit or having the college intervene would ever have done. Those Universities they sweep things under the rug to protect their precious reputations.”

“What happened?” He knows there is a story there.

“My little sister. Went to a school not in a CSMC town. I find out when her grades drop from straight A’s to D’s and F’s. The university put her on academic probation or suspension or something. This is not like her. So I went to see her. To see for myself. If I could have burned down that school...” Javier shakes his head.

“Is she alright?”

Javier makes a so-so motion with one hand. “I called Mouse for counsel because I really wanted to burn the place down. He arranged for Kiki to be seen by Cameron Lewis. He is the same doctor Baby sent her own daughter. Mouse advised waiting, to allow him time to research just a few days. It was very hard.”

“I’ll bet. Somebody messes with my little brother...”

“Then you understand. Finally he got me the names of the people who hurt my sister– the bully but also the people in campus security that did not protect her. The ones in the health center that did not report her attack as required by law. Baby believes in the law.” Javier sees Morgan’s disbelief. “It’s true. She always gives them the first shot. If they cannot take care of their business then she does, then we do. We were on conference call and the first thing she asked after hearing the whole story was if the cops were going to be able to clean up the mess.”

“Three months later, because you said you knew from her grades. With no supporting evidence from the health center or the campus security. Any immediate police involvement...”

“No.”

Morgan winces. “Her vs. Him. Criminal law is not my thing. But that’s a tough one.”

“I can deal with bullies.” Javier declares. “I can make sure the punk pendaho never lays hands on another woman. I can make sure he never lays hands on anyone ever. I can make it so that every time he looks in the mirror what he is stares back at him.” Javier grins and breaks just a little bit from the anger of the story. “There are sometimes skills of little value that become useful. Mirror writing. He lives. He’s probably even had plastic surgery to remove the message on his forehead but it’s still there. And he knows it. Kiki would have been in bad shape according to Dr Cam by what happened to her but she would have been better if she would have had the support that is her right. If she would have been treated with respect by The University. You took on a University and forced them to live up to their responsibilities. I like you.”

“I wasn’t thinking right or wrong when I was kicking that guy’s ass.”

“Maybe not. But like me there is the short term accounting and there is the long term vengeance. My true vengeance was on those sworn to protect my sister who did not fulfill their oath. The ones that set Kiki down from the school but wanted her to transfer those Ds and F’s to her next school. We may not have been able to win in court. But my sister got her respect.” 

“Good.” Morgan nods abruptly.

“I know you want nothing to do with CSMC. Baby likes you separate as well. It creates less conflict with your uncle at the homeplace. But there may be a situation or a person that I send to you in the future. Someone that may be CSMC but who will need your counsel. I hope you will not hold it against them that they are CSMC.”

“I don’t do criminal work. It avoids a lot of conflict between my uncle and now Baby too.” Morgan’s tone is wry.

Javier nods. “I know. If it is not international business then it will be some who doesn’t need as much a lawyer but a strong advocate. The information I gave you is not a down payment, favor or retainer for this counsel in the future. I will only send you situations that you will have no problem speaking for, and to.”

* * *

Pete and Steve Johnson had picked up fast food on the way back to the house. Pete has wondered for the last hour how he had ended up bringing the rookie back to the house. He’d even been blunt and told the guy he had work to do that there were a ton of discs he had to get through. Johnson had actually perked up at that and told him he loved watching tape and suggested picking up some cuban, a six pack and doing a marathon.

Lisa had provided the popcorn.

The only one that had been really immediately helpful was Georgie who had requested House set up a spread sheet and take down the comments. Pete had not believed it at first but after the first disc had become a fan of House’s work. Sure it would need cleaning up and editing but it was nice to be able to just read off the guy’s stats comment on the disc and move on without having to jot down notes or be distracted from the disc to type into a computer. And House took down everyone’s comments about the player and initialed their comments so that Pete could tell later who had made what observation.

Steve actually settled down once watching the discs. He’d been doing this kind of stuff since he was eight. His mama told stories about the doctor exclaiming at his size when he was born and tell her that she had a future NBAer on her hands. His dad and uncles had heard the same and made sure that his first presents were all hoop related. He’d been pretty much living and breathing basketball all his life.

Georgie raises a brow at some of his comments. The cocky goof is not in the building. She watches Pete’s face at some of Steve’s comments when the disc started and had seen the nod and then the really in depth conversations. She lets House run the spread sheet but it’s real evident when a player is of interest and one is not. She goes over to the computer and starts doing her thing on the players that seem to be worthy of more research.

And that is what Jacques and Morgan walk in on. House had told them everyone was in the study. From the door Morgan looks at his study– Pete and Steve are at opposite ends of a couch with the best view to his big tv. Lisa is on the floor between the two of them snacking on popcorn, ginger ale and if he wasn’t mistaken some tapas from his favorite mom and pop place. Georgie is at his desk with her nose buried in the laptop. 

“Hey.” Lisa looks over at the doorway. “I tried to save you some but it was really good. We might have to send you out for seconds. Pull up a plate.”

“Should you be sitting on the floor?”

Lisa laughs out loud. “Very comfortable and closer to the food. I don’t need the forklift yet.”

Morgan starts to say something and wonders if he will end up digging himself a hole so just smiles and grabs a plate.

Jacques goes over to Georgie and looks over her shoulder. “You’re doing backgrounds?!”

“Eh the five minute kind.” Georgie admits. “Just on the ones that those two agree on. And then if anything pops it’s more of a dig here rather than really digging. Then linking it to the spread sheet that House is doing.”

Steve notices Jacques starting a conversation with Georgie and gets to his feet. He comes over to the desk. “How things going over here? I’ve been a jerk right watching tape...”

“No, not at all.” Georgie counters. “You and Pete are working. That comes first.”

“Why don’t you and I go out to the cuban place and pick up another round.” Jacques suggests to Georgie.

Georgie looks from one guy to the next and does an internal wince. This never happened to her. How in the hell did Maxie handle it all those years. Hell still. This is probably a really bad idea. “Sure, we’re taking requests– anything anyone wants.”

“I’ll go with you guys.” Steve offers.

“Work comes first.” Georgie repeats firmly. “We’ll be back in about forty minutes.” She shuts down the computer and heads out with Jacques after taking note of the dishes called out.

Steve is head is definitely not into watching tape now and Pete can tell. He pushes pause on the disc and announces to House. “Hey house we’re on a ten minute break. You give us the heads up?”

“Of course, Pete.” John Mahoney’s voice announces through the tv speakers.

“I have got to get me one of those.” Steve mutters.

Lisa to break the tension looks over at Morgan. “And how was your day?”

Morgan shrugs. “Well I bought a house over lunch.”


	19. MB Ch19

It has been a week since that lunch with Javier and tempers are getting a little short. There is still no doubt that Macon is coming after Lisa the only question is when and why haven’t the cops caught him yet. Nobody is tempted to blow off the threat, the guy did burn down her storage unit. The fact that he had not been spotted in New Orleans despite Baby’s efforts just made the situation more tense. The Gainesville police had done their part to make sure that it was clear that Macon is in the state of Florida and upped the amount of Most Wanted style advertising. There had been nothing since the fire and life went on, cases went cold, people continue to do stupid things that needed immediate police attention. Without Macon in their face, he’s shifted to the back burner.

Pete didn’t like it but he’d been called out of town on a recruiting/ observation tour that was going to take him around the world. He’d be back in about three weeks. Georgie had been keeping up with work as much as should could by laptop but knows she is one major case from being recalled too. It keeps her anxiety level up to make sure that everything is just so with the surveillance so Mouse can be monitoring from remote. Morgan knows sooner or later, even if everyone believes Macon is a threat, that things will go back to normal. Even if that put them in more danger down the road. He didn’t mind Lisa and Georgie going out and doing things in a vehicle that has no ties to CSMC or Lisa. He knows CSMC will be across the canal until Macon is caught but he doesn’t want Lisa going anywhere with CSMC personnel. As far as he’s concerned CSMC is the crumb leading straight to Lisa. 

The house across the canal is now in his name. And somehow Mouse had managed to bury the sale about six months previous. It means higher taxes for Morgan but he doubts Macon would be searching that far back. He’d be interested in what CSMC owned at the time of his escape. Both Pete and Jacques had come to Morgan privately to put in an offer for the house knowing that Morgan isn’t going to be selling until the threat to Lisa is over but liking the idea of not leaving the neighborhood.

“I have a doctor’s appointment in the morning.” Lisa interrupts his thoughts.

“I know.” Morgan nods. “I hope the doctor is running on time.”

“More chance of that with the first appointment of the day.” Lisa shrugs. “But he’s an OBGYN that means he could be off delivering someone else’s bundle of joy. I’m fine. I feel great. Taking my vitamins. We go. We see him. We go and he’s not there then we’ll give whatever info his physician assistant wants and leave.”

“This isn’t like the ultrasound. You’re supposed to have these check-ups.”

“Yeah. I’m with you on that. I’m not ducking the appointment, Morgan. I’d rather see him than not. If I thought there was something wrong then I’d be there in the office until I saw him. His office is the only one that has prepaid cell number other than family. What?”

“Oh my paranoia kicking in wondering how Macon could get hold of your doctor’s name and use that info.”

“Paranoid is right. He would have no way of knowing a) that I was in Miami, b) that I’m pregnant or that c) I’m shacking up with Baby’s brother. Especially a brother who doesn’t put it out there that he’s Baby’s brother.”

“Half- brother.” Morgan mutters. “I told you it was paranoid. And I still don’t get why he’s more interested in you than going after your brother. Your brother is the one who testified.” Morgan catches the way that Lisa is avoiding his eye. “Lise?”

She grimaces. “He always gave me the creeps. Even when Anders was running with his crew... he just always gave me the creeps. He’d say things or look at me funny... just the creeps. Okay?”

“Lise, you were what– ten, twelve?”

“I didn’t say it made sense. Just the way that he made me feel. I get why Anders hooked up with them. The neighborhood we were living in, it was safer for all of us if Anders was with Macon than flying solo. It wasn’t like Baby came around recruiting in the neighborhood. At least not then. She might now.”

“I believe you. It actually explains a lot. If he was fixated on you even before everything went down with Anders and Baby that would explain why he’s coming after you now rather than either of them. And you’re right. That’s creepy. Did he ever...”

“No. NO, he never touched me. And looking back things he said weren’t anything out of whack that would have drawn Anders attention. He just gave me the creeps.”

“Trust that.”

* * *

Georgie hears the cheerful chime that announces new mail and hits the combination of keys to open the email. There is a picture, a business style mug shot, with a name and what looks like a vehicle plate number. Then she sees the request for a vid conference and clicks on it. “Hey Lucky what’s up?”

“Hey partner, I’ve got $500 here that says that Barrington is pulling the same crap on ELQ that they played on Barrett last year. I just sent you an email.”

“I got it. What’s the story?”

“Hillary Radcliffe caught some glances between this guy and Derek Barrington at some big meeting ELQ had.”

“Hillary did?” Georgie shakes her head in disbelief. She knows Hill of course-- better than all the other Radcliffe kids because Hill has been hanging in Maxie’s studio stealing fabric for hats for the last ten years. Hill and Elena are best buds.

“I know-- just a kid right?! Thing is when we busted what happened at Barrett, I never got the feeling we got the root of the problem. The entrance. Just mopped up from the back end. Julia was satisfied with what we found but I never thought we dug deep enough.”

“Okay so you want back at them. Who is the client.”

Lucky grins at her. “Hillary Radcliffe. She wants proof before she takes it to Tracy Quartermaine.”

“You tell her we charge double for dealing with Tracy?”

“No, I told Lee, who provided the retainer, that we’d contact Ned with our findings if any.”

“If it turns out that this Joe Smith is the same guy who did Barrett... I wouldn’t want to be a fly on the wall when Ned figures out that Julia didn’t catch all the bad guys the first time around.”

“Partner, I know you could run the traces from there but I’m going to be doing some leg work on this one. It might be time to come back to Port Charles.”

Georgie grimaces. “Yeah, I knew it was coming. If not this case then there would have been another one. I’ll be there day after tomorrow.”

“Sorry, Georgie. I know what’s going on down there is important too.”

“It’s okay. I’ve done what I can. Don’t tell Uncle Mac I’m heading back. Maybe I can surprise him.” Georgie glances over at the clock as soon as she signs off. Morgan and Lisa are probably still up. Might as well get it over with now.

* * *

A grown man pouting is not a pretty thing. Jacques knows it and fights the temptation. With Pete out of town, Steve Johnson had one less excuse for just showing up and monopolizing Georgie’s time. He figures that this was his opportunity to have some quality time with the beautiful hacker only to have her partner in Port Charles recalling her for some industrial espionage case. “The timing is unfortunate.”

“I know. I’d be easier about going if Macon was already behind bars.” Georgie replies. She is doing a couple of loads of laundry just to make sure that everything is packed fresh. And she’d been here long enough that she is probably going to have to pay for another suitcase on the flight back to Port Charles.

“That too.” Jacques agrees with a wry nod. Of course she would think of Macon first. He should be as well but he’s not.

“I’ll be monitoring the security from Port Charles, keeping in good contact with Morgan and Javier if there are any problems. But nobody here is going to be able to maintain and check the system the way you can.”

“Other than my normal work schedule, I’m keeping the decks clear until Macon is caught.”

“That makes me feel a lot better. I love Morgan, but the guy is a lawyer not a computer or security expert.”

Jacques grins at that and leans against the laundry room door. “It is not a problem. I do hope you’ll be able to return to Miami soon.”

“I don’t know.” Georgie admits honestly. “Even if the situation has been scary, it has been fun. I definitely want to come back before the baby is born. But if we don’t get Macon... I think that the baby will probably be born in Venezuela, France, Costa Rica, or Sonny’s island. Anywhere but within range of Macon.”

Jacques nods. “Hopefully it won’t come to that.”


	20. MB Ch20

Stress is not a bad thing. Stress is actually a static concept like luck or karma. Most people might not believe it, but the only stress free state is death. It’s not stress that’s a bad thing it’s the level of stress. The other factor is duration. A little stress while working a deadline or in Lisa’s case working in someone’s guts on a shift... stress with a beginning and end is doable maybe even an aphrodisiac. Then there is chronic stress. That is what everyone in his house had been living under now for months.

“How is everyone holding up?” Georgie asks from the speaker phone on Morgan’s desk.

“This is going on too long.” Morgan says flatly. “It can’t be good for Lisa or the Bun.”

“Or you, hon.” Georgie agrees. “CSMC is blanketing the bars that are associated with hospitals with pictures of Macon. There have already been a few bars crossed off because he’d been there and then not before the flyers went out. Mouse says that Javier has people in the bar that Lisa’s crew actually hangs at. We know he’s going to show up there. We just don’t know when.”

It’s too much to hope that the guy would just give up and go off to do a killing spree somewhere else. Anywhere else. He’d be very sorry for the people afflicted with the undivided attention of Macon but it wouldn’t be Lisa. “I agree, however...”

“Yeah, here and now. Look, Morgan, the Nurses Ball is coming up. You and Lisa should come. Port Charles would actually be about the safest place and you guys would be able to let your hair down and just enjoy the show. Take a vacation from the stress. Robin would love it.” Georgie can hear the hesitation in his silence. Morgan never came back to Port Charles willingly. He’s got people he loves there but also too many memories.

“Let me run it by Lisa.” Is as much as Morgan is willing to say.

“Talk to you later then.” Georgie closes the call.

Morgan looks at his calendar. The threat had been going on now for months. Macon had gone to ground but they know he’s here in Miami probably methodically working his way closer to Lisa. They hadn’t figured out what order he’s doing things in and at any time Macon might either drop into their trap or he might get the clue that led him right to Lisa’s doorstep. The cops had been interested for about a week a couple of months ago but other things have taken priority. It’s summer and it’s Miami.

There is a beep and a voice over the intercom. “Mr White is heading this way.”

Morgan winces. “Thanks.” He has plenty of work in front of him so it isn’t hard to look busy. While he hadn’t pulled the CSMC business or the Karinen or the Quartermaines to the firm, he had worked the leads that Javier had given him and brought 8 major clients to the firm in the last couple of months. Some had been one shot projects, a couple had been retainers.

Mr White walks into the room without knocking. He already knows that Benson doesn’t have a client with him and isn’t on the phone. “Benson.”

Morgan gets to his feet. “Mr White.”

White waves him down. Morgan takes his seat again reluctantly. The power balance is murky. White is senior, and standing over him. Morgan has the comfortable chair behind the desk. “I haven’t heard any more from your sister, Kristina, or brother, Michael.”

Morgan winces. Yep this is about CSMC and about the Karinen foundation. “Michael is back in Africa. Where he is we’re lucky if we get emails on a regular basis. Especially if he’s traveling between the clinics.”

“How many does he have?”

“Three... might be four now.”

White frowns. Okay that made sense. “And your sister? What about her... is she in Africa too?” The last has a sarcastic edge.

“No, I’m pretty sure she’s back in Port Charles. Look, Mr White, it’s a long shot that Kristina would ever put a law firm in Miami on retainer no matter who works here. She’s been with Jenson, Campbell and Winthrop since... birth. Even if JCW was wiped off the map, we’re in Miami. CSMC doesn’t do business in the hurricane zone.”

“Cat 5 does. You’re not trying hard enough, Benson.” White counters. “Cat 5 consolidates a lot of federal rebuilding contracts, very lucrative building contracts that need to be administered by someone– that someone should be us.”

Morgan sighs. “Fine. There is a big thing up in Port Charles Labor day weekend. One of the major hospitals has a charity thing on the Friday night complete with silent auction. Kristina will be there.”

“So will you.” White says flatly and turns around and walks out of the office.

Maria comes in with a wince. She’d heard the conversation between Morgan and Mr White in her ear. There is a fine line between spying and anticipating Morgan’s needs. She smudged it regularly. But she feels on steady ground with this one, Morgan had left the intercom open. Morgan didn’t mind most of the time and would take advantage of whatever information she garnered around the firm. Morgan isn’t going to be a lifer here and she didn’t plan on being one either. “I thought Lisa hated Port Charles.”

“She does.” Morgan sighs. He looks at his desk and starts packing things up. “I’m going to be working from home this afternoon.”

“Are you sure?”

Morgan’s laugh is more of a snort. “If she kicks me out of my own house then I’ll be back after lunch. Lisa is going to need something to wear.”

Maria shakes her head. “Couture for those seven months along? Good luck with that.”

“No, you have good luck with that. I’ll be talking to Lisa.”

* * *

Pete is on a recruiting trip in Eastern Europe. Morgan is at the office. Jacques is at his company. Jacques had taken to doing half days and being home in the afternoon but today he’s got meetings scheduled to six, the curse of timezones. He’d been apologetic and offered to try to get out of them but she’d told him to get it done. Rescheduling just made him look unprepared not something you wanted with a major contract.   
She liked House and playing pool well enough but this is boring. If she were at work or at the library she’d be doing something. She’d already burned through her latest Amazon delivery of books. And all the books she’d received it’s too soon to reread them. Maybe in a couple of months but everything is too fresh. If she got hooked on soaps or the daily Miami Herald it’ll be another thing that she’s going to blame Macon for. She might shoot him for that alone.

“Lisa, phone, Morgan on his mobile.” The house computer announces.

“Thanks, House, put it on speaker okay?”

“Lise...”

“Hey Morgan, having a good day in the trenches?”

“The word trenches answers the question before it’s asked.” Morgan retorts. “I’m heading home for lunch. Do you want me to pick something up?”

Cheesy fries. Lisa winces. The last time she’d had decent Cheesy fries had been a diner in Port Charles. “Nah, I’m good... just nothing purple okay?”

Morgan laughs at that. “Yeah. That’ll be easy enough. I’ll be home in about half an hour.”

* * *

Taking a page from his sister’s book, Morgan keeps the conversation light while unpacking and consuming the take out that he’d picked up on the way home. Only once they are working on gathering the trash up does Morgan drop the bomb. “Mr White wants me to go up to Port Charles on Labor Day weekend and try to lure Baby to the joys of the firm.”

“Oh yeah, right like that will happen. Maybe if Dara Jensen’s firm fell off the face of the earth. Have fun with that.” Lisa dumps the trash and then straightens as she realizes something. “Isn’t the Nurses Ball on Labor Day weekend?”

Morgan nods. “Weirdly enough right before White showed up in my office, I received a call from Aunt Georgie inviting us up there for Nurses’ Ball. She’s figuring and I agree that we both need a break from the stress of waiting for Macon to make his move.”

“And you think Port Charles is going to be less stressful?! Morgan, are you nuts?!” Lisa counters. 

“Maybe.” Morgan says wryly. “This can’t be good for you and The Bun, Lise. And Georgie made the point that Port Charles is actually the safest place to be right now. We know that is where Macon is not. Unless you want a ticket to the Hacienda in Venezuela?”

Lisa winces. They’d brought up Venezuela before and the longer that this drags out with Macon the more Morgan wants her out of the line of fire... seven months pregnant isn’t actually conducive to doing the 40 yard dash or even hiding under the bed if it came down to it. It’s not like it’s going to get better before her due date either. She isn’t going to be getting any skinnier at this point. Morgan had started to put the pressure on pretty recently. He’d been reading up on the safe times to fly and last trimester has never been recommended. Didn’t help any that there had been a hurricane watch up a couple of weeks ago either.

“If you go, I’m sure that Anders will be able to get your mother to go as well.” Morgan brings out the big stick. He hadn’t met Anders yet and wasn’t particularly looking forward to it. But he’d just as soon it happened sooner rather than later so that he could see what he is really getting into.

Lisa gives him a look. That one had been a bit obvious.

“Yeah, yeah.” Morgan agrees. “Okay I’m grasping at straws here. I think we have to get out of town. We need to do something that isn’t waiting for the other shoe to drop. Would I rather we were flying to Venezuela? I’m getting there.”

“I’d love to see your hacienda, and especially the cacoa... you know I would but everything you’ve told me about the hacienda sounds... remote.”

“It is. It’s remote by Venezuelan standards even.” Morgan admits. “And I know you low key things with the Bun to stop me from losing my mind but being that far away from a real neonatal unit in case something happens scares me more than Macon. At least in Port Charles I know there is good medical attention a phone call away.”

Lisa sighs. “I don’t have anything to wear.”

“I left my credit card with Maria again.”

Lisa shakes her head. “You know how inappropriate it is to have your secretary doing your shopping? You’re going to get into so much trouble once of these days.”

“You kidding? She figures this is her bonus year round. Whatever she spends on my card she gets ten percent shopping fee to spend on herself. Amazon is going to assign her a personal shopper.”

“A personal shopper for a personal shopper.” Lisa quips.


	21. Morgan Benson 21 (After CSMC: Private Varnish Chapter 25)

The dress had fit yesterday when she tried it on so there is still hope for it fitting properly at the ball tonight. Lisa shakes her head in disbelief and remembers back to that first weekend in Miami when she’d been buying bikinis to enjoy the skinny for as long as it lasted. And she is grateful she had, especially now when The Bun is starting to put on some weight in the final months of baking. Worse to worse and it wasn’t something she talked to Morgan about but the Bun could be okay if born now... just a lot better and a lot less time in the hospital if the Bun stays put until her due date. Course the look they were getting from the flight attendant... 

“Don’t worry; I’m a nurse.”

“That would be good to know if someone ELSE was pregnant.” The flight attendant in first class on their flight from Miami to The City retorts.

Morgan looks from Lisa to the flight attendant and deciphers the conversation. “She’s not due until second week in November.”

“Famous last words.” The flight attendant stores a couple of bags in the overhead bin. Then her eyes get wide at the next passenger coming in to take a seat in the first class section. It’s the rookie from the Miami Heat– Steve Johnson.

“Oh Jack is going to be extremely ticked.” Lisa mutters as she recognizes the regular at Morgan’s house. Steve Johnson hadn’t been such a fixture since Morgan’s aunt had gone back to Port Charles but he still showed up often enough to see if anyone had talked to Georgie.

“Maybe he’s just going to The City.”

Steve Johnson takes the seat across the aisle from Lisa and Morgan. “So you guys going to The Big Game up in Port Charles too? Georgie says she’s got to do some charity thing first but then I talked her into playing a few hands for me.”

“And what are you going to be doing?” Morgan asks.

“Watching and learning, man. Watching and learning.”

* * *

In Port Charles, the couple is being met by Dr Robin Morgan. She throws her arms around Morgan and gives him a hug and then a kiss on the cheek. “I think you’ve grown taller since the last time I saw you.”

“Aunt Robin...” Morgan shakes his head. Probably wouldn’t win any points if he told her at this point it’s probably her shrinking rather than him growing.

“I know; it just seems so long and you were just up here for your mother’s birthday.” Robin looks quizzingly at the woman accompanying the man she thinks of as her son. She knows the woman’s name– Lisa Pappas and that she is carrying Morgan’s baby or at least that is what Morgan believes. “Hello, I’m Robin Morgan, Morgan’s aunt. You must be Lisa.”

“Be nice.” Morgan says warningly.

Lisa looks at him in disbelief and then realizes that Morgan isn’t talking to her but to the older woman. “Lisa Pappas, it’s good to meet you, Dr Morgan.”

“We’re actually meeting up with Jason and Robbie. Robbie flew in today from Paris. Everyone is coming to town for the Nurses’ Ball.”

“Robbie have fun in Paris?” Morgan says as an aside to Lisa. “My little brother, just graduated from Queen of Angels and spent the summer in Paris. Him and eight other guys living on a barge on the Seine.”

“My mother checked up on them... as if that wasn’t the fox watching the chickens. Whatever they didn’t think of I’m sure my mother did.”

“Robin’s mother is a danger junky.” Morgan explains to Lisa. “I lived with her in Paris my senior year of high school.”

“Morgan!” Robin is about to protest that isn’t true but winces and sighs. “Unfortunately, he’s right about the Danger Junky part.” She starts walking back toward where the car is parked. “I have your room ready.”

“Um... Aunt Robin, Lisa and I have a suite over at the Port Charles Hotel. She has people in town too and it seemed smarter to get something that is technically neutral territory.”

“But...” Robin bites her tongue and then gives a strained smile. “At least borrow my car while you’re here so you don’t have to get a rental or something. I can catch a ride with Jason and Robbie. And you’ll sit at our table at the Nurses’ Ball.”

“Count on that.” Morgan gives her a kiss on the top of the head knowing that he’s probably hurt Robin’s feelings by not crashing at Uncle Jason’s. But this is best for everyone. “Come on lets go get little brother.”

Robin has the gate information so she leads the way to where Robbie’s plan is debarking. Morgan extends a hand to Lisa. They both have carry ons over their shoulders but have managed to keep a hand free for this. “Is Georgie here?” Lisa asks.

“I didn’t see her.” Robin frowns. “Was she coming to the airport?”

“Maybe but not to pick us up. One of the guys she met down in Miami was on the same flight.” 

“Oh really.” Robin grins. “One of the guys she met? How many did she actually meet?”

“Plenty.” Morgan grins back. “But probably only two who would follow her home.”

“Morgan’s roommate Jack and Steve Johnson from the Miami Heat.” Lisa nods.

* * *

“Nice car.” Lisa comments about forty minutes later. It is a nice car. Probably not too practical for a New York winter since it’s a Mercedes convertible but it’s a nice car.

“Maybe you should have become a doctor instead of a nurse.”

“You seen the cost of medical school? The cost of malpractice insurance? I’m out of debt. I may not be driving a mercedes.... Hell I’m not driving anything right now.” Lisa crosses her arms over her stomach in a protective gesture.

Morgan reaches over and takes her hand. “This isn’t going to drag on much longer. You and I both know the plan Javier is working is going to catch Macon. It’s just frustrating because it involves being patient enough for him to step into the trap.”

“I know. It’s just screwing up my plans you know? I was planning on quitting work about now and having the time off after the baby was born.”

Morgan doesn’t say anything. Macon, as big a threat as he is, has actually worked to Morgan’s advantage. If Macon wasn’t in the picture then he’d still be making appointments to see Lisa on her days off. Because of the threat he’d gotten to be much more involved with Lisa and the Bun.

“Robbie doesn’t look like you.”

“Nah he looks more like Michael.” Morgan agrees. “Which makes sense. We might all share the same mother but Michael’s biological father is AJ Quartermaine, Robbie’s biological father is Uncle Jason, AJ’s brother.”

And your father is Sonny Corinthos. Lisa nods. “He seems like a nice kid. Queen of Angels’ too. I can’t picture you in a Catholic school uniform.”

Morgan gives her a look. “It’s the same basic uniform as I wear to work now– jacket, slacks, button down shirt and tie.”

“True. Maybe it just seems so cruel. I mean Catholic school. Are the nuns are as evil as the stories say?”

Morgan laughs at that. “No, actually most of the instructors aren’t nuns. Father Frank runs a good program and while he tries to avoid the sin of pride... his soccer program is one of the best in the state and has been for years. He started it when Michael was a kid. Michael went to Queen of Angels until my mom was shot. Then his father and step mother grabbed him up in the middle of the night and moved to Australia. By the time I was going to school at Queen of Angels Father Frank had five years to really get the program together. I played there for eleven years-- in the state championships the last two.”

“Not twelve because you graduated from school in France.”

“Right. And played there too.”

“Maybe you need to stop playing handball with Javier and start going to the park for some pick up games. Miami has all kinds of leagues.”

“It’s a networking thing.”

Lisa nods. It would be a totally different network than the one the partners at Morgan’s firm would be plugged into. They are more the polo and bridge set. Maybe some golf. “When are you going to tell them to kiss your ass?”

Morgan knows she’s talking about the firm. “Lets get Macon caught first, have the Bun and then I’ll start thinking about opening up shop.”

“I’ll kill you if you repeat this but Javier could give you a real jump start there.”

Morgan gives Lisa’s hand a squeeze. It’s an admission that Lisa has noticed how bad a fit he is at the firm. That she’d even suggest CSMC resources to get him out from under them. “I know. And I like the guy but that would really be kicking the door open.”

Lisa sighs. “True. And here we are in the birthplace of CSMC. And there are a million reasons to not walk but run as far away from them as possible. Take a right up here.”

“I thought we were going to the hotel.”

“I kind of want to stretch my legs. There is a park up here on the right.”

“Chloe Morgan.”

Lisa nods. “The first apartment Mom and I lived in after Anders joined CSMS had a view of Chloe Morgan. Spent a lot of time in that park as a kid until Mom moved to Tarpon Springs.”

* * *

Steve Johnson waves off the cab and goes up to a nice middle class house in a nice middle class neighborhood. Different from some he’s seen cause there is plenty of room all around the house. Walking up to the door he notices the first difference as he rings the door bell. 

“How may I help you?” Hugh Laurie’s voice comes out of a speaker more up in the corner and Steve Johnson sees the camera for the first time.

“Yeah, it’s Steve Johnson. I’m here to see Georgie Jones.”

“One moment please.” House declares. It takes a couple of moments actually but then the front door clicks open.

Steve steps onto the threshold. “So where is she?” He’s kind of got an idea of how the house system works after visiting Pete’s house in Miami. There the house computer has the voice of John Mahoney. Maybe if he got Georgie to set one up for him it would have the voice of ... oh damn... how about Hallie Berry or better yet Georgie’s voice. That would be something to come home to.

Once in the hallway a recording starts to play. “Steve, hey it’s Georgie. I got hung up at work. I am so sorry. I should be home in about an hour. House will show you to your room. And you’ll need to pick a name other than Steve. Sorry, there is already a Steven in the data base and I have to keep him and it would just be horrible to be Steve 2 or something like that because that is the way that the computer is going to introduce your phone calls or guests or whatever... so definitely do not do something stupid like calling yourself the Big Johnson or something phallic unless that is the way you want the house to introduce you to my dad.”

Steve smirks at that but is glad of the warning because that is just what he was going to do. “Is SJ taken?”

“No, sir.”

“Okay call me SJ alright?”

“Of course, SJ. Welcome to Port Charles. If you’ll follow me I’ll show you to your room.”

“Follow you?” Steve wonders what the hell and then sees small blue lights at the baseboard and sees that they are running in a sequence that points out a direction. “Trick.”

“SJ?”

“So what other kinds of things do you do?”

House is not one for modesty. “I am the household management and security system. When Georgie is involved with a work issue she needn’t be bothered with routine issues like having groceries ordered and delivered or calling for the yard service to replace the flower beds when those blasted deer jump the fence.”

“I met your brother House down in Miami. He’s got a kewl pool table cam that calculates the odds on various shots.” Steve hesitates for a second. Had that been a snort of disgust from the computer?   
“I’m sure you’re much more tricked out than he is. Georgie built you with the house right not added on later?”

“Yes, it’s allowed me to be fully integrated.” House replies. The computer turns on the lights in the spare room. “Please make yourself at home. You may want to hang up your suit before your engagement this evening. Let me know when you would like directions to the kitchen. Georgie didn’t let me know what beverages you’d prefer but I have a state of the art refrigerator and a new subzero freezer. I am sure I can find whatever you would like. There is a computer terminal in the kitchen where you can check your email, surf the net or if you’d like... I am fully loaded with the entire collection of poker games.”

“And the house always wins?”

“Those are the odds, SJ.” 

“Hey House, what does a set up like you cost?”

“Not to be immodest, but I am greater than the sum of my parts. But for parts from the time I came online with regular upgrades...” House calls off a six figure number. “And that does not include my appliances but does include all the lighting and security upgrades.”

Steve whistles. “And the one that Pete has down in Miami? Umm Georgie’s nephew Morgan?”

“The parts were not ordered through me. But I did monitor the progress from Georgie’s laptop.” House names off a five figure amount. “I do believe that there was a CSMC discount mentioned so it may have been less. The Miami property does have the redundant power systems but not the integrated lighting that I have.”

“Because of Georgie being night blind.” Steve finishes unpacking his bag. “You know I wouldn’t mind having a beer.”

“Right this way, SJ.” The lights start cycling pointing the direction to the kitchen.

“And I guess a little Texas Hold em wouldn’t hurt.”

“That all depends on the stakes, SJ. House needs a new roof cam.”

“Hey wait a sec. This is a friendly game right?”

“If you insist.”

* * *

The trip to Chloe Morgan had set off a trip down memory lane that had lead to a trip to the soccer fields at Queen of Angels. Since Queen of Angels had already started back to school, the teams are already practicing. Morgan and Lisa take a seat in the bleachers and he gives her a quick lesson on the nuances of high school soccer. “Am I boring you?”

“No, I admit it. I don’t know anything about soccer. I was more the traditional-- football, basketball and track.” Lisa gets honest at that point. “Actually more about the social, and okay maybe under the bleachers too.”

“I thought you didn’t go wild child until college?” 

“I didn’t get the tat until college.” Lisa counters. “And mom worked swing. As long as I was home before she was... And I thought I was all wicked back then hanging under the bleachers at the ball games but looking back... I pulled the grades and spent a lot of time at the library.”

“And there was no way I could ever have gotten away with anything, ever. No matter what shift Aunt Robin was working.” Morgan admits. “Total fishbowl. And if I ever forgot, then I was reminded when the guards snitched me off to Uncle Jason.”

“Ouch.” Lisa winces in sympathy.

“It wasn’t that bad really. Uncle Jason is big into everyone making their own decisions. Very rational. Which doesn’t work so great as a kid, excellent as a middle schooler and really sucked in high school. Trying to defend what I was doing when I didn’t know what I was doing...” Morgan shakes his head. “It started getting really ugly. And it didn’t get better after my dad... died. Robin’s mom was the best idea really getting me 3000 miles away from the situation. I don’t think Robin had the bungie jumping off the Eiffel tower in mind.”

“You didn’t!!”

“There is absolutely no evidence that either Anna or I ever went to the observation deck of the tower let alone jumped. Anna might be a danger junky but she is also a former spy. And part of the thrill is not getting caught.”

“You bad boy! Who know you had it in you.” Lisa gives him a punch in the arm. “Whoa. So in addition to a dash of crazy on both sides, the Bun has a genetic weakness for dares?”

“It’s a good thing to know in advance.” Morgan sees a familiar face walking toward him and gives a nod. “Father Frank.”

“Morgan, it’s good to see you.” Frank holds out a hand and isn’t surprised by the firm but not overbearing handshake. One thing about those Sunday services people learned at an early age to shake hands. He looks significantly at Lisa.

“This is my friend, Lisa Pappas. We met down in Florida and soon realized we both knew people back in Port Charles.”

“It’s a small world.” Lisa holds out a hand to the priest. 

Father Frank shakes her hand and pats the back. “So you two back for the Nurses’ Ball?”

Morgan nods. “After so many years in Florida it’s definitely easier to visit in September than in December or February. Michael sent an email about you going back to Soccer town last year?”

“Queen of Angels sponsored trip not just for me but for the varsity teams. The children have been working toward it for a couple of years now since the movie came out. There is still plenty to do there and a good reminder for the children of the blessings that we have. The need isn’t any less now than it was ten years ago. If anything...” Father Frank doesn’t say more. HIV and AIDS is still taking out people in Africa and the border wars make battling the illness all the more difficult.  
It is the lucky orphan who ended up at Soccer town rather than as a soldier in some Tin God’s army or prostituting themselves to survive. The students might have had a few days of culture shock but they’d soon realized after hearing the orphans’ stories that Soccer Town is an oasis, an Eden, compared to the what is going on beyond. And those students upon their return had been ambassadors for Soccer town stretching beyond Port Charles to the other soccer teams they’d played.  
Because Queen of Angels is a contender on an annual basis they travel all over the State and even up into Canada to play soccer. “Kyle went with us.” Father Frank turns to Lisa. “Kyle Radcliffe.”

“Any relation to Cole?”

“His nephew.” Father Frank should be surprised that Lisa knows Cole rather than Kyle but the things Cole Radcliffe does and the people he knows doesn’t surprise the priest much anymore. 

“So you guys were tagging along on a corporate sponsored flight?” Morgan quips.

“Pretty much.” Father Frank nods. “Kept the cost to the children down.”

Morgan tells Lisa. “Kyle is a sports commentator and gets roped into anything soccer when they need a US expert. He doesn’t have the big endorsements like when I was a kid but I bet he still has ties to Nike, Reebok and Adidas.”

“Love those lifetime guarantees.” Father Frank says cheerfully. “A little scuffed, too used for the States but there are plenty of children who have no problem with used soccer balls, shoes or jerseys. And it wasn’t our first trip to Soccer Town so knowing it was coming, all the schools in the area decided to make their upgrades in texts and technology and what was replaced also went to Soccer Town. Everything from preschool to college level. Feed the brain, the body and the soul.” Father Frank ends with what has basically been his credo since becoming an educator.

Morgan nods. It’s not the first time he’s heard Father Frank say that.

“So, this one. Should I be reserving a spot at Queen of Angels?” Father Frank rubs his hands together, eager to get his hands on another future student.

Lisa laughs at that. “Sure. Just as soon as you move Queen of Angels to Florida.”

“I’ll work on it.” Father Frank gives in gracefully. Doesn’t mean that he won’t be researching schools after talking to Jason Morgan to find out what parish Morgan is in. He suspects Morgan hasn’t been going to mass as regularly as he ought but he isn’t going to push it right now. There would be time after the baby is born with the reminder that Morgan has to set a good example for the child and raise the baby in the loving community of the church. “I should get back to practice. I’ll see you two at the Nurses’ Ball. The show choir is performing.”

“We’ll look forward to it.” Morgan agrees. “So what is next? Do you want to head over to Spoon Island to see your mother?”

Lisa grimaces and wants to put it off as long as possible. “You know what I want... and I’ve actually been wanting it for weeks. There was this diner that had the best cheesy fries...”

“Kelly’s.” Morgan interjects before Lisa has completed the sentence. “Should I tell you now that my grandmother owns the place?”

“A chocolate plantation and a family recipe for Cheesy Fries? You’re looking better and better every day.” Lisa holds her arm out.

Morgan gets to his feet and taking Lisa’s hand helps her to her feet.


	22. Morgan Benson 22 (after CSMC Private Varnish ch 26)

“Oh sweet.” Steve Johnson sees the rehabilitated Porsche glossy black shining under the lights and surrounded by velvet ropes. 

“No.”

“Ah come on. It’s about the prettiest thing you’ve ever seen, isn’t it?”

“Definitely. And you’d need a shoe horn to get into it. Steve, you’re too damn tall for a toy car like that.”

“Damn. Even if I know you’re right.”

“Feel free to buy a ticket. The raffle goes toward the Nurses’ Ball charities, but if you won it...” Georgie shakes her head. “If you want I’ll introduce you to the woman who built it while you’re up here this weekend.”

“A woman built it?!”

Georgie’s eyes go up at that blatantly sexist reaction. “Excuse me?”

“Well if I won I could always give it to you.” Steve says quickly.

“Thanks. I prefer to drive a tank.” Georgie says wryly.

“And I prefer it too. Hey pumpkin.” Mac comes up beside Georgie.

“Hey dad.” Georgie gives him a kiss on the cheek and then runs a hand down his tie. “You do clean up. Nice tie.”

“You like it? Elena made it. She figured out what colors you girls were wearing and dyed it custom for me.” Mac says proudly.

Georgie explains to Steve. “Me, my sister Maxie and our cousin Robin. Otherwise known as Mac’s girls. Mac Scorpio, this is Steve Johnson. Steve, this is my dad- Mac– technically my Uncle Mac but the guy who raised me.”

“Damn fine job, sir.” Steve holds out a hand. “She’s an amazing woman.”

“Not telling me anything I don’t already know.” Mac gives her a squeeze.

“Knock it off. You’re going to make me blush.” Georgie says dryly.

“You’re Steve Johnson from the Miami Heat, aren’t you?” A middle age man asks.

“Yeah.” Steve almost grimaces. This happens too often in public places.

“Could I get an autograph?” 

“Man, I’m on a date.” Steve starts. “My lady is right here.”

“Sure you can.” Georgie replies for Steve at the same time. “Twenty bucks and it goes right into that box right there. Georgie refers to the woman who is selling raffle tickets for the Porsche.

“You sure, hon?” Steve asks.

Georgie crooks her finger at him until he leans over so she can whisper something in his ear.

When he straightens he has a huge grin on his face. “I’m going to hold you to that. Miss, you got a chair back there for me?” Steve steps behind the table and pulls up a chair. He grabs a Nurses’ Ball program and a sharpie that people had been writing their information on the raffle tickets. “You got that twenty, man?”

“You bet.” Reaching for his wallet the patron pulls out a twenty and hands it to the nurse behind the cash box.

“Who am I making this to?”

“What did you promise him?” Mac asks Georgie.

“Mac, I don’t think you want to know. Hey Georgie.”

“Hey Aunt Bobbie.”

“Come on, Mac, lets go be social.”

“Bobbie...” Mac protests but allows himself to be dragged away.

“I’m going to go get you a drink. I’ll be right back.” Georgie tells her date. The news had gotten out that the number one pick of the previous NBA draft is signing autographs and it’s a hell of a lot cheaper than buying a raffle ticket for the Porsche.

* * *

Technically Doreen was sitting over with Anders and Chandy at the CSMC Boston table but there had been some quick maneuvers to get her at the same table as Lisa and Morgan. The introductions had gone around with Doreen camouflaging a wince as Jason Morgan’s name was mentioned followed by Robin, Mac, Bobbie, Georgie, Steve, Lucky and Elizabeth then the people she planned on catching up with all evening and hopefully all weekend long– Lisa and Morgan. 

“I was actually raised in Florida.” Bobbie tells Lisa. “And my daughter Caroline was raised down there too. We both moved to Port Charles as adults.”

“How offended is anyone going to be if I say that mom did it the sane way? We were raised in Port Charles and moved to Florida.”

“Lisa!” Doreen protests.

“Please, Doreen, I’m pretty sure that Morgan feels the same way.” Robin counters. “So, Lisa, you’re a nurse down in Miami?”

“Not right now.” Lisa counters. “Well always a nurse but the work thing is on hold until after the bun is fully baked.”

“Lisa, you and Morgan are going to have to pick a name for that child. You cannot keep calling my grandchild– The Bun.”

“Doreen, totally has a point.” Georgie nods. “I vote for Albuin... from my D&D days it means friend to elves.”

“Pumpkin, you still have D&D days.” Mac counters. “There is always Bunyon and then you can get him a stuffed blue ox.”

“Go the other direction playing off of Bunny and you’ve got Harold, Harriet, Harcourt, Har... mony even.” Bobbie suggests.

“Hardy’s already taken.” Elizabeth tells the expecting parents. “Lucky and my daughter. And she loves it because it was my grandparents’ family name and hated it because it caused her nothing but trouble in school. They kept trying to uncheck the girl box on the forms and make her a boy just on the name.”

“Mirabel.” Lucky pops in. “What? It’s got rab in the middle of it. Like bunny rabbit.” That has more than a few people at the table groaning.

“Actually I was thinking Leigh for Morgan’s mom.” Lisa can see this conversation spinning out of control. It creates a silence at the table.

“Are you sure?” Morgan asks softly more as an aside.

Lisa nods then shrugs. “...and it works for both a boy or a girl so we can just move on to the next big decision.”

“Yep, the middle name. Well come on people we’re on a roll. One name down and one to go.”

“Excuse me, Uncle Mac, you are the one that suggested Bunyon. I say we quit while we’re ahead.” Robin leans in with a laugh.

Lucy Coe draws everyone’s attention to the stage to introduce the next act about to perform. 

Morgan leans in to Lisa, “You’re going to be impressed on this one. Queen of Angels’ show choir always takes state.”

“I thought that was soccer.”

“Both.”

* * *

At one of the numerous breaks, Georgie and Steve wander the room with the silent auction items. Since the Porsche is not going to fit, Steve looks for around for something else to put his name on. “Thing is, I don’t have a place down in Miami. I mean I have a place I’m renting. I haven’t bought anything yet and I don’t know if I should ‘cause I don’t know how long I’m going to be in Miami. I know I signed a five year deal but that means that I’m stuck with them for five years not them stuck with me.” Steve tells Georgie the reality of the situation as he’s checking out spa weekends and time shares. There are a lot of things here he can’t really use well unless he came back up to Port Charles and that wouldn’t be a hardship either.

“Kyle went through the same thing when he was playing soccer: Milan, Manchester and then Madrid. And with him and Maxie having six kids it was kinda tough to find housing in Madrid.”

“Six kids and a pro career where you’re always on the road. That’s nuts.”

“He had my sister to keep the ship upright. Still does. And believe me if you knew that whole story, or at least the way it started, you would not have seen that one coming.” Georgie says wryly. “Are you going to go back to where you’re from? Where are you from?”

“Kansas City. The weather is definitely better in Miami. Did my year of college at UCLA. I like it where it’s warm.”

“I knew that part. The UCLA I mean.” Georgie sees someone she knows and who she knows that Steve would like to meet and starts leading him over to two black women who are talking in front of one of the presentations. “Dara, Gia. I have someone I’d like you to meet. Steve Johnson, this is Dara Jensen and Gia Campbell. Steve plays basketball for the Heat down in Miami. And his idea of a financial plan is to give me money to play at the Big Game tonight.”

“I’m not that bad!” Steve protests. He nods at both of the women. “Pleased to meet you both. I’ve seen you on tv.” He adds to Gia.

“Actually I’m surprised they let you play, Georgie.” Dara shakes her head in disbelief. “Steve, you’ve definitely got better odds with Georgie than with most investments. Aren’t you barred?”

“Just from Atlantic City and then only if I play. The Casinos love me when I’m working for them.” Georgie shakes her head. “But I couldn’t normally get in at Luke’s ‘cause he knows me too well. I can get in tonight because he’s just sponsoring the location. The house is actually someone from out of town who doesn’t know me and who I think Luke wants to screw over.”

“Why doesn’t that surprise me either?” Gia laughs.

“Steve needs a financial planner down in Miami. Someone who can put him on the same kind of plan Kyle and Pavel are on.”

Dara and Gia look at each other and finally say as one. “Roxie.”

“Who?”

“She’s married to the lead singer of the Michaelsons. They just moved to Miami last year from Atlanta. Roxie interned with us at Jensen, Campbell and Winthrop while she was getting her CPA. She worked a lot with Dara and Cass with trusts and asset management.”

“She’s not CSMC is she?” Georgie asks suspiciously.

“No.” Dara answers. “I wouldn’t have had her intern at JCW if she was CSMC. She can’t work for them but they have no problem with her. And of course, CSMC talent is the Michaelson’s label.”

“Dara, I’d really appreciate...” Georgie asks and lets the question hang.

“Why don’t you come into the office on Saturday afternoon? I can review your financials and I can get you Roxie’s number in Miami to do the follow up.”

“I don’t have any of my stuff here.”

Dara and Gia laugh. “Georgie will get it for you.” They move on to the next display.

“You really know Gia Campbell.”

“Uh huh.” Georgie nods. “Told you. Scorpio Investigations does work for their firm. And Gia used to date Lucky’s brother before she married the football player. Port Charles really is a small town in a lot of ways.”

* * *

“Port Charles really is a small town in a lot of ways.” Lisa shakes her head. She looks around the ballroom. “I was just a kid when we left but I still recognize these faces from The Herald. Nothing changes.”

Morgan leans back in his chair and slides his arm along the back of Lisa’s chair. He nods. “It is easy to catch up. Pretty bad though that we had to come here for me to met your brother and mother.”

“You talk to my mother all the time. And really you could have gone without ever meeting my brother. Anders is a pain in the ass.”

“Big brother’s frequently are. Michael didn’t do the big brother thing often because he lived in Australia. He makes up for it now when he’s in the country.”

“I’m sure you return the favor for Robbie.” Lisa leans toward him to tease.

“He does.” Robin retakes her seat from making the social round of the tables in the break. “This is going to be good. The next act up is the Hillbilly Radcliffes. They’ve been in previous Nurses’ Balls. It’s Edward Quartermaine and three of his great grandkids and normally someone from Mayday as kind of a ringer. They do a bluegrass routine that is surprisingly good. Not surprising that they are good– surprising that I actually like bluegrass.”

“Radcliffe? Like Cole Radcliffe?”

Robin nods. “Their father. Their mother, Skye, is Edward’s granddaughter. Of course you would know the Radcliffes. Your brother is dating Chandy right?”

“Don’t get me started.” Doreen interjects. “Dating. Eight years they’ve been Dating.” She puts the last dating in nonverbal air quotes. “I love Chandy dearly of course, she’s a lovable girl. But sometimes I think she has her head on too straight– college, career. They think they bought themselves some breathing room with baby Leigh here. Women my age are supposed to have grandchildren and I don’t think I’m being greedy when I don’t want to stop at one.”

“Mom...” Lisa shakes her head.

Morgan isn’t touching this one with a ten foot pole not even to throw Chandy and Anders under the bus.

“I do understand, Doreen.” Robin nods. “Course I’ll be happy if Robbie waits about ten years since he just graduated from high school. But Michael, Morgan’s brother... he’s so busy building clinics and living in war zones.”

“Mom, I told you about Michael Quartermaine. He visited Morgan down in Miami. He’s the doctor that builds clinics in Africa. The one they based the doctor on in Soccer Town?” Lisa reminds her mother of the movie. “He pretty much said having a bulls eye on his back interfered with the whole dating/relationship thing. And you know, right now I can understand that.”

“Not tonight, Lise.” Morgan reminds. He changes the subject back to Michael for Doreen. “My brother’s step mother is very... service oriented. Lydia and AJ spend most of their time in the Indian Ocean doing research on earthquakes and tsunamis. Michael builds his clinics, his little sister Karin and her husband work for the UN doing humanitarian work whether its natural or man made disasters and his youngest sister Tatiana when she is not at college volunteers for Cat 5. If I think about it too much it makes it very hard to go into the office every day.”

“And let me guess... no grandkids for Lydia and AJ?” Doreen really does have a one track mind. “Don’t get me wrong. CSMC was in Tarpon Springs when we had our hurricane doing the rebuilding and Cat 5 wasn’t even around yet; it was formed because of the Tarpon Springs Hurricane. I respect the work they do, but life is about living-- it’s about every day.”

Before Doreen can get on her soap box the others rejoin the table and the lights flash to announce the show is starting back up as Lucy Coe steps onto the stage to announce the Hillbilly Radcliffes.


	23. MB C23

It isn’t the first time that The Big Game was being held after the Nurse’s Ball but it is the first time that she is attending it. Truly, Luke Spencer knew her too well. Hell she’d been born in his bar! So Luke greets her with a look and shakes his head. “It’s not my money. Feel free to clean that Aussie out.” He mutters in her ear as he gives her a one handed hug and a kiss on the cheek.

“Not mine either.” Georgie gives him a pat on the back. “Steve, this is Luke Spencer. He owns the Haunted Star and is MC’ing this event. Luke, this is Steve Johnson. He’s up for this but I dragged him to the Nurse’s Ball first.”

Luke studies the big black guy. “If you don’t play basketball, you’re in the wrong line of work.”

“Basketball. But everyone keeps reminding me that it’s a short career.” Steve shakes hands with Luke.

“On the average 4-5 years.” Georgie nods. “But I have no idea if coming out early adds to the average or just starts the clock earlier? Steve is my bank tonight.”

“Smart play.” Luke nods. He starts filling her in on some of the local players. “There are a few that are going to be bumped early. Cam Lewis. He’s great at reading other’s tells but he’s full of his own and plays too conservative. He came with some guy from Philly so we’ll forgive him since he’s bringing more money to the tables. Bill Radcliffe is here...”

Georgie’s eyebrows go up at that. She didn’t know that her... nephew of sorts was going to be here tonight.

“I know, I know. But he had the entry fee and a note from his mother.” Luke smirks. “Skye is probably hoping that he loses early and often. Kid evidently picked up a big pot in Europe while he was doing the summer thing. Skye isn’t a fan of gambling or other potentially addictive activities.” Luke takes a swig of bourbon before continuing to fill in Georgie on the other players. “Will Johnson, no relation I’m sure, is also here. Mayday lead guitar coming off of doing the Hillbilly thing at the Nurse’s Ball.”

“Okay that’s whose tables I need to not be at in the interest of family harmony. Whose table should I be at?”

“Lets get you signed in and get you placed with some of the international talent that Jax brought in.” Luke leads over to the sign in table. Because truly Georgie does try to keep a low profile, Steve Johnson gets more notice than the petite buxom blonde. “What about you, Man?”

“I’m here to make money not lose it.” Steve shakes his head. “Just find me a good spot in the gallery.”

“Steve, there is no guarantee that I am going to win.” Georgie counsels.

Luke snorts. “Yeah right. A couple of hands, there is no guarantee. Anyone can get lucky. This is a marathon not a sprint, my Aztec Princess, and my money is going to be on you too.”

“Excuse me?”

“Yeah, we got a separate betting book on who is going to be at the final table. So Steve, where you from?”

“Right now, Miami.”

Luke perks up at that. “You wouldn’t happen to have a Cuban connection would you?”

Steve knows he is talking cigars. “Don’t know if it would be better or worse but they are actually almost legal. It’s North Carolina small farm leaf but still rolled on the thighs of young cuban girls. They are just Cuban American. There are some tax issues so I don’t tell too many people about them. But at least having one isn’t going to cause an international incident.”

Luke nods. “My Cuban connection passed his business to his kid who promptly fucked it up. I’m always on the lookout. Lets get Georgie settled in and then you and I will go up on deck. You can tell me how mine compare.”

“You going to be okay, hon?” Steve asks Georgie.

“Would actually prefer it.” Georgie shrugs. “It’s your money and you probably don’t want me distracted.”

Steve laughs. “Georgie, don’t put any pressure on yourself. Just win me some plane fare and it’ll be good. We’ve got that appointment with Dara Jensen tomorrow and any time with you is a good time.”

Georgie is soon being led away by a staffer who is holding her chips and takes her to one of the many cabins on the Haunted Star. For the game, the tables are set up all over the ship in the many cabins with closed circuit feeds and table cams keeping an eye on the action. The main Casino floor has the normal gamblers but also many observers who know that the big game is going on all around them and are just getting high on the atmosphere. When the table is down to one then the action would be moved to the main casino. Steve goes with Luke who has decided to take care of Georgie’s backer... if only to find another cigar connection. While Steve and Luke are up on deck, a CSMC crew comes onto the Haunted Star and pulls out four people. Since the game hadn’t officially started yet and with a liberal application of demanding stare, their entry fees are returned to them and four people are hustled from the Haunted Star to General Hospital. The rest of the players would miss their money but not them. The game goes on.

* * *

Four hours later, the tables are shuffled to even up. It had been going on all along but this was a timed reshuffle to give everyone a break. Georgie is at a table with one of Jax’s high rolling friends some oil baron from the Middle East. The guy might be Arab but if he is Muslim he isn’t particularly devout if the glass of whiskey by him is any clue. They were the only two who had remained of a table of six and had pretty well split the monies of the other four between them. With the reshuffle, Georgie and the Arab are split to two different rooms and fresh meat.

“May we meet again at the final table.” He takes Georgie’s hand and kisses the back.

Georgie smiles back. “I’ll look forward to it.” As soon as the guy is gone she wipes the back of her hand on her dress. What is it about Jax’s friends and being so... smarmy? She mutters to herself. “And if that was actually bourbon and I think his breath would indicate it was, then I sincerely doubt it.”

* * *

Luke has been doing the good host thing long into the night and early morning. He could be social and colorful and everything that this crowd expects. But in between the host thing he keeps company with Steve Johnson. Johnson might look at the monitors for the other cabins but predominantly he is interested in watching Georgie play. Because of the hole cams they know when Georgie has a winning or losing hand. And if anything that makes it more exciting to groan when she tosses in the winner or when she beats heavily on a close but no cigar hand. Texas Hold Em is a game of percentages and the monitors run those along with the hands. Because while most could say which is the better hand they wouldn’t know off the top of their heads how much better it is.

“All in.” Georgie’s voice carries easily.

Like a highlight reel, the phrase All In brings that monitor to the big screen that had been hooked up for the observers.

Steve leans in resting his arms on his knees. Georgie has the better hand but the other guy’s hand is good too and there are a couple of cards still out that will make his a winner. This would switch up the chip lead at the table. Either Georgie would be out or she would double her chips and take the lead at the table. “Come on, Hon.”

“Chip count?” The other player asks. When he gets his answer he pushes the required chips to the center of the table. Everyone else playing quickly gets out of the way. The other player gets to his feet and flips over his cards. Georgie flips her cards too but remains seated. The opposing player groans and walks a couple of steps away from the table. It isn’t a lost cause but he is definitely going to need some help from the community cards. Help that wouldn’t be coming this time.

Luke claps Steve on the back. “She’s in the money.”

“Excuse me.” 

Luke points out another monitor. There had been another All In, one that the tech guy had decided to not put on the big monitor as he’s more enamored with Georgie’s assets. “Everyone left is going home with something. It might be less than their entry fee but going home with something other than a ball cap and a wild tale. Everyone knocked out from here just increases the paycheck.”

“You know this game is a lot easier when you know what the other guy has.”

Luke laughs. “Oh yeah, which is why you never play with a mirror or window behind you.” Luke looks at the betting books that the observers have going. Some people would bet on anything-- but of interest to him are who people are betting to take it all. Also not statistically important but there is a bet on who knocks out the most short stacks.

Lucky Spencer arrives and strolls up to the bank of monitors. He gives his drink order to one of the staff. They are about to do the last call for alcohol. From here on out or until 7 am the players and observers would have to make do with non-alcoholic beverages. “How is she doing?” He asks his dad.

“There is a reason why she doesn’t normally get to play here.” Luke retorts.

Lucky grins at that and looking around spots Steve Johnson. He makes his way over and holds out a hand. “Lucky Spencer, Georgie’s partner at Scorpio Investigations.”

Steve had been leery of a guy walking up on him with purpose figuring the guy for an autograph hound. He blinks. “Right. Sorry. I was keeping an eye on Georgie. We met at the Ball.”

“Right.” Lucky agrees. He pulls up a seat next to Steve. He studies the names of the remaining players. All that is left are the hardcore gamblers, people who did this for a living or enough money to learn how to be good. There is a high five digit number running on the leader board. As another player leaves the tournament the amount goes up. It’s basically a running tally of earnings. They’d already crossed the line into where the tax man would be interested. He’d set up all the feeds and computer programming work for this event. There is a break in the action while the tables are reshuffled, consolidated and the blinds increased. They are down to four tables. Lucky looks down at his watch. This is going to take a while yet. “You got someplace you have to be today?”

“Jensen, Campbell and Winthrop at noon.” Steve doesn’t take his eyes off the monitors. He hasn’t been outside yet to know that the night is turning to dawn.

Lucky pulls out his cell and going through the address book finds the phone number for Dara Jensen. “Hey Dara, it’s 6am and hopefully you are sound asleep. Just thought I’d give you a heads up. Steve Johnson might be late to his appointment. Georgie is in the final 24. Might want to push that appointment to three or four, maybe even reschedule to tomorrow. I’ll give you a call as I know more. ” Lucky hangs up the phone. “Man, I might have to give you a ride to the appointment.” Lucky knows that Georgie would want Steve to meet with Dara.

“Georgie’s got to get my financials before the appointment.” Steve mutters absently.

Lucky nods and getting to his feet goes over to his father. “Can I borrow your computer?”   
“No problem, Cowboy. Nobody has touched it since the last time you borrowed it.” Luke laughs. He might be exaggerating slightly but not by much.

* * *

Steve “SJ” Johnson gets up and moves around. Georgie is amazing; she is playing as well now as when The Game started. He’d provided her bank but he’d also made his bet that she would make the final table. He probably should have bet on her to take the whole thing but he didn’t want to get greedy. Even the odds of her getting to the final table would be a nice chunk of a side bet. Only the most hardcore of observers remain as the hours go on. The second crew had shown up at the Haunted Star. Normally they wouldn’t be needed but today Luke is doing a breakfast buffet. When there is a break in hands, all the players stand up stretch, do a quick bathroom break and are sorted to the three remaining tables–18 players.   
Georgie is in the top ten chip leaders and one of two remaining women. Luke just knew these two would be the final two women and made sure they were kept apart wanting at least one of them to go to the final table. If they both ended up there-- even better. The other woman is about ten years older than Georgie and built on different lines– sleek like a greyhound. V looks expensive; that is an acquired patina. Once upon a time, Venus Ardanowski had been a cop but then she’d gotten mixed up with the Jacks family. She left Port Charles with one of Jax’s gambling cronies, Simon Prentiss, long before Luke remodeled the Haunted Star and reopened it. Since then she’d spent most of her time in Europe and traveling first with Simon and then on her own. 

Jax is in the final 18 as well and favored to take the whole thing. Lucky at cards– unlucky at love is the story of his life. He is another one that had basically been seeded to keep him in the running. Jax is an instinctive gambler who primarily gambled on business as a corporate raider rather than at the tables but he’d get together with his friends on occasion. This is more formal than most of their games with a lot more people involved. The Port Charles game has grown over the years with its affiliation to the Nurses’ Ball. 

“This must be so boring for you.” Georgie tells SJ. She is out getting water and to stretch her legs.

“Not at all.” SJ shakes his head. “You’re kicking ass in there and it’s a joy to watch.” He stands behind her and starts to give her a shoulder massage working out some of the knots. “Your partner, Lucky Spencer, was here a little bit ago. Was checking in with his dad or something.”

Georgie nods. “Lucky doesn’t gamble. He likes it too much.”

“Ah.” SJ nods. “One of the reasons why they have all the rules for professional athletes. Trying to nip that liking it too much thing right in the bud. They covered it in Rookie Camp.”

“Should probably call Dara and reschedule.”

“Lucky already did that about 6 players ago.”

* * *

Hours later the final table is set: V, Jax, Georgie, Omar the guy that Georgie thought sure would be have washed out because of the whiskey on his breath. Maybe the guy wasn’t actually drinking but using whiskey scented breath mints? Ari, another of Jax’s buddies, a greek shipping guy who probably knew Lydia Karinen or her family, the final player is a professional gambler who makes a circuit of these events.

“How she doing?” Lucky pulls up a chair.

“They are just getting started again.” Steve says absently. He’s already made his money on the side bet. Because Georgie doesn’t do this and because the guys that know about her, the casinos, aren’t here she’d been a dark horse for the final table and he’d made his plane fare back on the side bet alone. The guaranteed money for anyone at the last table is six figures. For at least three players at the table that is chump change. “That Ari guy is the short stack and then V something or other then Georgie.”

The notifications had gone out that the final table is set and more people show up to watch. Luke isn’t one to bring out the Grand prize and show it off. That is begging to be robbed especially in Port Charles. Hell Luke might even be tempted by those kind of easy pickings to rob himself. Nah, everything is done by electronic transfer with big promotional style checks.

“Hi! How is she doing?” Maxie breezes in and gives smooches on both cheeks to her sister’s business partner. She glances up at the monitors. “Oh I’m just in time.” She hands a duffle to SJ. “Here, I had Mariah raid her ex-boyfriend’s closet. Gia called me with the progress reports you were sending.”

SJ looks in the duffle and sees a change in clothes.

Lucky translates. “Mariah’s boyfriend is a football player at Port Charles High School. He’s about the only guy we know who is as tall as you are but he’s on the bulkier side. Already being recruited for Football scholarships in just about every factory school in the nation. Junior Kahanalua? 

SJ’s brows go up. “Wasn’t he written up as a Sports Illustrated All American High School Player?” He is only a couple of years older than the high school senior and remembers well being on the same kind of list for basketball.

Maxie nods. “Um hmm. And he’s a bit of a SOB too. Breaks up with Mariah every football season. Most guys break up with girls at Thanksgiving and get back together after Valentine’s to save money on presents and family pressure, but not Junior-- summer training to championship game. And of course it doesn’t help that they are at different schools.”

Lucky leans toward SJ to fill him on that. “Mariah goes to Queen of Angels. Their choir was singing at the Nurse’s Ball. Junior goes to Port Charles High. Classic Rivalry. Gia and Georgie’s sister don’t normally get into the drama. They know that they are going to make up at the dance after the championship game. It’s happened the last three years.”

“One of these days Mariah is going to slam the door in his face when he starts sniffing around.” Maxie retorts. “Are you going to change?”

“Um where?”

Lucky catches the eye of one of the staffers who comes on over. “Steve needs a place to change.”

“No problem if you’ll follow me.” 

As soon as SJ is clear, Maxie leans over to Lucky. “So what do you think of him? Can you believe that Georgie brought him to the Nurse’s ball! Hell that he came up here from Florida, just to see my sister– who he’d met once before?! I don’t know if it’s kinda sweet or stalking?!

Lucky laughs at that. “Sugar shock, Babe. He hasn’t taken his eyes off her in about the last 24 hours and I don’t think he’s watching the money. Evidently Georgie slapped him down hard on his bonus baby bull down in Florida and he’s been following her around like a puppy dog ever since.”

Maxie gives Lucky a pitying look. “You men live for abuse. Kyle still adores Skye and has since the day she beat him black and blue back when we were in high school. And it is positively embarrassing the way he reacts whenever I put on a pair of Italian heels.”

* * *

“Oh man. This is it.” SJ and the rest of Georgie’s fanbase groan when they see the cards that she has been dealt. They are good cards, excellent and the first of the community cards had filled in a good hand. Unfortunately, Jax had been dealt a better one. And because Georgie’s hand is so good nobody is surprised when she says....

“All in.”

V and Omar, the only other two at the table, throw in their cards.

Jax grins. “Call.” He flips his cards up to show the table his hand.

“Fudge.” Georgie mutters. She flips up her cards too. She gets to her feet. She isn’t out of the hand but it would take a miracle to pull this one out. The next two community cards draw out the suspense but the last card puts an end to Georgie’s tournament. She shakes hands with Jax and Omar and gives V a hug. “Stop by the office before you head out of town. I know my dad would love to see you.”

“Count on it.” V gives her a strong hug back.

Georgie grabs her water and heads out of the salon following a staffer who is leading her to the office to determine what her final cut is going to be. When she heads out to where the gallery is seated watching the whole thing by remote. She sees SJ right away; he’s kinda head and shoulders above the rest. She gives him a quick wave toward her.

Steve gets to his feet and strides over. He gives her a hug that lifts her feet off the ground. “You are totally amazing and I’m definitely taking you to Atlantis.”

“I just want to sleep for a week.” Georgie groans. “Don’t even mention a junket. Especially not during hurricane season.”

As SJ puts her back down, he gives her a quick smooch. “Something to look forward to. Maybe next May when the ball season is over and before the hurricane season opens up. You know you’d love it. Come on lets get you home.”

“You don’t want to know who wins?”

“Not really.” SJ shrugs. “If you’re not playing then I’m done. Lets go get some...” He looks at his watch. “...dinner.”

Georgie grabs his wrist. “Man. I definitely need some sleep.” She is distracted by the person at the business office that is requesting banking information. “Ask him. It’s his money.”


	24. MB Ch24

Over the years Dara Jensen had gotten used to doing house calls on occasion. She’d been apprised of what had gone on at The Big Game by Lucky so she wasn’t surprised the appointment continuing to be pushed out later and later. It had given her more time to review the files Lucky sent her. She might have been ticked if it wasn’t so entertaining. Dara pushes the button at Georgie’s house and doesn’t look away from the camera monitor at the front door.

Hugh Laurie’s voice inquires, “Yes, how may I help you?” 

“Dara Jenson to see Steve... I mean SJ Johnson and Georgie.”

The door clicks open. “Thank you, Ms Jensen. They are expecting you and are in the study. Please follow the path.” 

“Thank you.” Dara shuts the door behind her and grins and shakes her head when she sees the blue lights along the baseboard start to light up directing her toward the study. The study is well lit against the night and Steve and Georgie are kicking on the couch looking at a big screen monitor that is actually flipping through properties down in Miami. “Is that Miami?”

Steve gets to his feet and waits for the lawyer to pull up a chair. Dara is dressed in jeans and a sleeveless cotton sweater. It is after all-- her day off. He and Georgie had gotten back from the game and each jumped into the shower and casual clothes before kicking back on the couch in the study. The plan had been to maybe catch a nap or something but then they’d gotten looking at property. He’d mentioned once that he wasn’t happy with his current place down in Miami. House had actually been working on it while they’d been at the Big Game using the same parameters as Georgie had for her place: proximity to work and the like.   
Once they got back and had started looking at things, they’d been able to narrow things down further. Georgie liked having a yard at her place. He didn’t want to do yard work... so maybe a park nearby. Working out is part of his job so maybe a gym nearby or something. Whatever place he got had to have security, he spends too much time on the road to not. Finally the search had been narrowed to condos. He isn’t buying right now just shopping. He’s pretty sure that House would be sending him home with a list of properties to check out.

 

“Wait back up to that last one.” Dara studies the property. “Small freaking world.” She mutters.

“What’s that?”

“That’s Roxie Jackson’s property, the woman I told you about.”

“The one who would be doing SJ’s asset management?” Georgie sits up and forward from the couch which kind of annoys SJ since she’d been cuddling against him while they’d been window shopping.

“Yeah, she bought a building of condos, a club, a small office building and a music studio when she moved to Miami.”

Steve’s brows go up at that. “Damn, sounds like she is a mogul.”

“Roxie’s husband is Cassius Jackson of the Michaelsons. As soon as they hooked up with CSMC, Cassius and the other guys in the band started having Roxie managing their money since they were always on the road.”

“You know her?” SJ asks Georgie.

Georgie nods. “Did some stuff with her when SI was working some jobs for Dara. Rox is very conservative with her family stuff and she doesn’t look like a stereotypical bean counter.”

“Didn’t think that Cassius Jackson would be hooked up with someone who wasn’t hot.” SJ retorts. He feels the drop in temperature in the room and realizes he may have stepped into it talking to these two very smart women. “Hon, he’s a guy. I’m a guy. I didn’t notice your brain first but your smoking bod.”

Georgie snorts and shakes her head in disbelief.

Steve looks from one to the other and gets the feeling that Georgie doesn’t believe him. Maybe if he convinced Dara, then maybe Georgie would believe him. “It’s true. We were having a conversation by the pool at her nephew’s place, you know Morgan Benson, and I stepped in it bad and she slapped me down and I was just thinking who is this stuck up b.... And I must have really ticked her off because she took off her cover up and dived into the pool, and man-- my jaw dropped around my knees. We are talking lust at first sight. Then figuring she’s got brains to spare along with that hotness? Oh yeah, you bet I was on the first plane up here when I found out about The Game.”

Dara looks at Georgie. “How did you end up, at the game I mean?”

“Fourth.” Georgie tells Dara.

SJ shoves the paperwork that the IRS had him sign. “I figure it’s the down payment on my new Condo.”

Dara looks at the amount. For most of her clients she wouldn’t recommend gambling as an income generating choice. However Georgie Jones is an exception to a lot of rules. “Nice.” She looks up at the LOOP condos that are still on the big screen. “I closed the deal on those condos as part of the real estate transfer when Roxie and the Michaelsons moved to Miami. Lofts on the Park– LOOP for short. Cassius was worried about security because he is always on the road so it has good security, pool, nice weight room. House, what is available in that building?” Dara watches as the various condos are lined out including a 5th floor penthouse that is two stories tall. With the loft ceilings that makes it absolutely huge. She looks over at Georgie and SJ.

SJ nods. “Hey House, short list that one okay?”

“It’s on the list now, SJ.” The computer answers.

“Well we should get started. Lucky sent me over your files, SJ, so that I could get started while you were working on the down payment for the Condo....”

* * *

The Port Charles Hotel. Decent view from the dining room but it’s already been an interesting trip. They woke up to news that somebody had been shot which had just cemented Lisa’s love for the City–NOT. And then moved on to a visit with his mother which had actually gone rather well. After his last trip up here there had been a benefactor who had put in a pool table in the rec room. When Carly realized that Lisa was pregnant, which is hard to miss with her being about 7 months in, she had started telling all the stories about her pregnancy with Michael. For her it was like yesterday. She even mixed in a few stories about when she was pregnant with Morgan but couldn’t separate them from the stories about Michael, to her they are all about Michael. Could be because she’d finished her pregnancy with Morgan by getting shot in the head.   
It had been kind of freaky when Jason Morgan had shown up and they’d ended up playing doubles at pool. Freakier still watching the interaction between Morgan’s mother and uncle. Specially after spending the evening before with Jason and Robin at the Nurses’ Ball. She’d run into people before who have their lives compartmentalized but never so much as Jason Morgan. Some people do it because one of the boxes is labeled trauma that would seriously kick their ass if opened– cops, military or crime victim. Then there are the sociopaths like the pedophiles. The ones who are hard to catch have their perversions locked into a box that might only take up two percent of their personality. They managed to be normal the other 98 percent but talk about twisted fuckers. Jason Morgan is one of those, not a pedophile but someone who lived his life in a series of little boxes that probably have labels on them: Robin and Family, Carly, The Business. Never will the boxes touch or mix. Heck he probably had a box of pain somewhere that he stuffed everything that didn’t fit anywhere else.

“What are you thinking?”

“That I really don’t want to run into your Aunt again before we leave. I don’t think I could go without asking how she puts up with the bullshit.” Lisa says bluntly.

“Jason and my mother?” Morgan smiles wryly. He’s thought the same thing on more than one occasion. It had made going to Florida and staying down there beyond college an easy decision to make.

“Yeah, sorry, but Jason is treating your mother likes she’s his mistress or something and this has been going on all your life?!”

“Is he treating my mother like a mistress or Aunt Robin?” Morgan queries back. “Aunt Robin is the one who knows what is going on and has no say in it. Uncle Jason is never going to leave my mother. Doesn’t matter if she doesn’t remember the last time he came to see her. If Aunt Robin wants to be with Uncle Jason then she has to put the blinders on regarding my mother.”

Lisa shakes her head in disbelief. “I couldn’t do it.”

“Aunt Robin actually did her medical school in France. She didn’t come back until just before Robbie was born when Uncle Jason knew he was going to need help. Uncle Jase has always been one to make sure that all the i’s are dotted and t’s crossed. He had to make sure that if something happened to him that Robbie was protected. This situation has been going since back when my mother did remember things longer than a day. Since back before Michael was born. Frankly I think the only reason why Aunt Robin puts up with it is that mother isn’t going to be showing up at their door and because she has Robbie. That and well she does love Uncle Jason.”

Lisa just keeps shaking her head. “Okay I know we are going to be in each others life for the next 18 years if not longer because of this one.” She pats her stomach. “And I know that I am living with you right now because of Macon being a threat to me and The Bun. We haven’t talked about anything long term and maybe we should, just so you know. You ever treat me like your uncle treats your mother and your aunt... I’d say sleep with one eye open.”

Morgan laughs and nods. “I’ll take it under advisement.” He gets serious. “Lise, even if Macon were caught tomorrow I would have my hands full. And I get the feeling that life around you and your daughter will never be boring.”

“Oh my daughter eh?” Lisa laughs at that and takes it the right way. “Morgan, you have to figure that you have already learned your Uncle’s coping mechanisms. I see it every day that you put on that tie and go to work. The only way you could stand going to that office is if you were stuffing everything into a mental box that says work BS.”

“Lise, I love my work.” Morgan says confidently and truthfully.

“Just not where you do it.” Lisa retorts. She holds up both hands in a surrender motion. “Not my business and I’m letting it go.”

Morgan takes one of her hands. “It is your business and you know that I have a plan. I have always had a plan. Five years, get out and fly solo. Believe me that plan is always under constant revision and if the opportunity to ... compress my timetable comes along– I’ll take it.”

“Good enough.” Lisa nods. “And in the interest of you not putting your life in little boxes, feel free to tell me all the BS that is going on at work. I’ve already let you know how I feel. You’ve already told me you’ve got a plan. I won’t ride you about getting out. But I do think you’re probably going to need a way to let off some steam and I can help you with that.”

* * *

“Be Wary of Poles bearing gifts.” The woman at the door quips.

The guy answering the door just grins and opens the door wider. “Good to see you, V. You have to stop her. She’s listening to one of those talking heads on television and I think is about to either throw something or get back to her Cassadine roots and take a hit out on the idiot.” They’d just gotten back to Port Charles themselves from a shortened holiday in Atlanta after a phone call from Tracy. He’s glad they did get back and didn’t miss this visit.

V laughs. She gives Zander a kiss on the cheek and heads to the back where Tasha is. She and Alexis had been friends before Alexis had her break and had maintained their friendship with letters and emails. If anything they had become better friends after Tasha’s break. It had taken some doing to get through to Stefan while he’d been in his early protective stage but she’d left her letters unsealed so that he could read them and seal them himself before giving them to Tasha to read. That had been back when she first started traveling with Simon and her letters had been about the places they went and the people they saw. Every once in awhile she’d snuck into town just to see Tasha and Zander always bearing the gift that would make her welcome. Didn’t matter if it was Tash or Alexis, both girls had something in common...

“V!” Tash gets to her feet and flips off the television. She gives the younger woman a hug. “I was hoping you’d be in town for The Game.”

V nods. “Have to fund my truffle addiction somehow, especially since it’s all your fault. I could have gone my whole life without knowing the joy of a well made chocolate tuffle. Now I search the world for them.” She pulls out a small white box that is beribboned but otherwise plain. The chocolates inside could speak for themselves. “Small chocolate shop in this little town in Belgium.”

Tasha pulls the ribbon knowing there is going to be a treat within. How V stayed so skinny when she truly did have a truffle addiction is a mystery to her. She takes one of the little nuggets and first inhales the aroma giving V a nod after she does so and then she takes a nibble and a groan. “Oh my, that is soooo good.” She takes a bite. “This one is definitely going into the book. It’s fabulous.” 

 

Knowing that the two women are doing their ritualistic greeting, Zander had gone to the kitchen and pulled out the one beverage that would go perfectly with high end chocolate. Bringing back three flutes of champagne, he deals them out to his wife and her best friend and takes a sip of his own. He reaches for one of the truffles and promptly gets his hand smacked. V and Tash don’t share. “So who took the final hand?”

“I did.” V shrugs. Jax probably didn’t realize how much sweeter it was to beat him than anyone else. It’s petty of her to be holding a grudge after all these years but she did. Tasha had an excuse. She’d lost her mind. Ned had an excuse too. He’d lost his mind as well but even then when they met up in London he’d apologized for letting her leave with Simon Prentiss for whatever the man’s particular obsession with archaic spelling rules and grammar had been a lying cheating son of a bitch of the first water.

First he’d tried to undermine her confidence and then when that wasn’t working fast enough had gone physical on her. That had only happened once. She’d ended up without a ride on the Cote d’ Azur. She’d made some money doing paintings on the shore. Made even more money gambling which had allowed her to get a place, a very small place. Then rather than editing other peoples’ manuscripts she’d started writing. Yes, there had been some children’s books written complete with her own illustrations but the bread and butter had been articles in various magazines about chocolate in all its incarnations. That she wrote under her alias, The Contessa. She can write anywhere, draw anywhere and that has worked to her advantage and kept her moving. Along the way she’d run into Jerry a few times and also a fellow called Frisco who’d enlisted her help on a few scams they were running. She’d always been more comfortable helping out Frisco than Jerry. But Jerry, he’d grown up cleaning up Jax’s messes and evidently considered V, like Miranda, another of Jax’s messes.

Tash had relented slightly and given Zander the last very small bite of her truffle. Zander closes his eyes and lets the truffle melt in his mouth. “Oh yeah, that’s good.” He opens his eyes again nods. “Both the truffle and you kicking Jax’s butt.”

“So fill me in. How is everyone? Kristina? And I hear you are a Grandmother now?”

“Oh bite your tongue!” Tasha protests. “While I love and adore Fancy. I am not now, nor will I ever be, old enough to be a grandmother!!”

Zander gets serious. “We just got back to Port Charles ourselves. You might have been busy playing cards but one of Kristina’s guys was shot last night. Isaac Upton. I’m glad you didn’t try to stop by last night. Baby had guards on everyone. When we got home from the airport there were already guards on the house.”

“But not tonight?” V asks curiously. 

“Turned out that the shooting wasn’t her business related but... mine.” Zander shrugs. “Derek Barrington got his ass kicked by Tracy in some hardcore business games. Isaac was up on the roof with Tracy’s great niece, Hillary. Derek pulled a gun on Hill and Isaac blocked the bullet. We’ve already had more than one phone call from Tracy this weekend. The first calling me back from holiday with Tash and then another basically scripting the way she wants the rest of the weekend to go. She wants the rest of Barrington dismantled on Monday, never mind it’s a holiday and everything is supposedly closed. She was ticked before-- now well... she’s Tracy.”

V winces sympathetically. She’d read a few stories about Tracy in Lila’s memoirs years ago and so when the woman’s name popped up in the news had read the articles with interest. “What about you, Tash?”

“I have my eyes on a few things. Did my seminars down at Southern Law whipping the troops into shape.” Tash leans back into Zander and rests her free hand on his thigh, keeping a hand on the champagne flute. “In case I forget to tell you often enough... I really appreciate your help when Josef was incarcerated. I know he wasn’t exactly the poster boy for wrongfully locked up.”

V shrugs. “I know they’d probably take away my former cop status but I’m one of those who think the system is supposed to work all the time, not just when it’s convenient. Sorry, doesn’t matter to me that he’s guilty of a million different things; he wasn’t guilty of what they were accusing him of, what they railroaded him on. Now if there had been a law against being a thorn in someone’s side or a pain in the tush or something that would be different kettle of corn.”

“How is Jerry doing by the way?” Zander asks just before lifting his flute in a semi toast and draining it.


	25. MB Ch25

The flight back to Miami is packed. It’s the Monday of Labor Day and everyone had someplace to be– back to their real lives and work. Steve Johnson ended up on the same flight again as Lisa and Morgan. This time the conversation is a bit easier across the aisle– all about the Nurse’s Ball and the Big Game after. He’d ended up coming back earlier than he’d liked but Georgie had been called into work by some screechy woman who was after a hacker who’d been on the roof of the Port Charles Hotel when some teenager had been shot at. Georgie said that the hacker hadn’t shot the teenager but had ripped off The Quartermaines for mucho dinero. He and Georgie had never taken that nap. As soon as Dara Jenson left, the Quartermaine business came up. He’d found out down in Miami; Georgie is big on the business first.

"Yeah, that’s Tracy Quartermaine." Morgan nods after hearing the summary of SJ’s last day of the long weekend. "She has a reputation going way back. And the company she runs has their fingers in everything-- ELQ. Between them and the Barringtons, it’s the biggest businesses in town."

"That Barrington dude is the one that did the shooting at the Port Charles Hotel. I tell you I’m glad I stayed at Georgie’s. Coach would have had my ass if I’d been anywhere around a shooting. Blacks and guns everyone starts thinking gangs and shit. I’d have ended up all over the press; the latest example of pro athlete showing their true colors. And that really doesn’t work when I’m trying to straighten my shit up, you know?"

"Pete will be happy to hear that." Lisa mutters just loud enough for Morgan to hear. She has the window seat and has her eyes closed figuring she’d go for the power nap.

Morgan smirks but keeps his attention to SJ. "So Dara Jenson is going to help you out with your planning?"

"Nah, it was a consult. She’s going to hook me up with a financial planner down in Miami-- Roxie Jackson. She evidently did some kind of internship with Jenson, Campbell and Winthrop while she was getting her MBA. She moved from Atlanta about a year ago when her husband’s group started their own label– The Michaelsons."

"I’ve heard of them." Morgan nods. "Not exactly what I have on the ipod but they’ve crossed over a few times."

"Ms Jenson says while the Michaelsons were out on the road doing their farewell tour for their old label that Roxie was moving from Atlanta to Miami. She bought a portfolio and stuff and started making the money so that the group could come off the road– the Michaelsons own a restaurant, a club, a record studio and label, a building of condos, an office building... and that is just what they bought in Miami before moving from Atlanta. Found out about all that because Georgie was helping me shop for a new place you know and one of the condos came up on the search." SJ smiles at the flight attendant who is offering him a beverage now that they are up in the air and on their way.

"Ah Atlanta." Lisa murmurs.

Morgan grins at that. He has some very fond memories of Atlanta. He takes a beverage from the cart and orders Lisa a ginger ale. She hasn’t had any morning sickness in months but the persistent craving for ginger ale had lasted longer than the nausea.

"Thanks." Lisa gives up on the idea of the power nap. It’s just not happening and even if it is first class she just can’t get comfortable. The Bun seems to be restless at 26,000 feet.

"What did you two do after the ball? Didn’t see you after at the game." Steve inquires.

"I’ve got family in Port Charles other than Georgie." Michael nods. "Lisa and I were pretty busy checking in with everyone. How did Georgie end up finishing?"

"Fourth. Went all in on a hand that she should have won and this lucky son of a bitch pulls the one card that would beat. I’m watching from the gallery area and could see it coming. Damn it was cold. Some Australian guy or something."

"Probably Jasper Jacks, everyone calls him Jax. He went way back with my dad and not in a good way. Although with the game in town it could have been plenty of others."

"He knew your dad?" Lisa asks.

Morgan nods. "Yeah, and Aunt Courtney. He had a thing with Aunt Courtney about the same time as she was practically living with Uncle Jason. I was just a kid so I don’t know the details but it always came across that Jax is the business version of the Great White Hunter. Whatever big game he’s after he gets... and that included other guys’ women."

Lisa blows a raspberry. "Ah bull. She might have been your aunt and I know I shouldn’t be speaking ill of the dead but if she’s living with one guy and banging another... that’s on her."

"She was living with Uncle Jason after my mom was shot."

Lisa winces. She really didn’t like the way that Morgan’s uncle treated his wife, Robin, especially when you added Morgan’s mother in the mix. "If she’s living with one guy and banging another... for whatever reason that’s on her. It pretty much defines messy. Not really a big fan of the messy."

"Me either." Morgan agrees grimly.

SJ gets the feeling that the two have a sub-text going on and that he’s not getting the whole story but that its family business and maybe he ought not be getting it anyway. "Georgie said she’d be coming back down when the baby is born. So when you due?"

"November." Lisa tells him.

"Any chance of the baby coming early." He says hopefully.

"The bun will come out when fully baked and not before. Half baked buns... not a good thing." Lisa reminds the big basketball player.

"Yeah, right. Of course not." SJ says in a hurry. "November is good."

Morgan changes the subject. "I didn’t know you were looking for a new place."

"I’ve been kinda waiting you know? Just because the team has a contract with me doesn’t mean they can’t ship my ass wherever if the money or the deal is right. It would seriously suck if I got a place and started liking it and then had to leave. One of the reasons why I’m thinking condo rather than house."

"Well if find some place and want me to look over the contract let me know... at the house not at the office. If you come into the office then the partners would put their hand out for all your business. I’m thinking more favor to Pete and Georgie."

"I appreciated it." SJ pulls out the folder of material that Dara Jenson received from Lucky Spencer. The lawyer had annotated a lot of it with tidy handwriting in the margins. They’d covered the broad strokes in the meeting but it that was more about philosophy of money management. These little notes are clues as to where things could be improved and he wanted to know about them before he has a meeting with Roxie Jackson.

Morgan decides he might as well try to get some work done. "I thought you were going to take a nap." He whispers to Lisa.

"I’ll take one when the bun takes one. Here why don’t you let me out. Maybe a little walk to the bathroom will settle this one down."

"You want to switch to the aisle seat now that we’re in the air?" Morgan asks.

"You know that might be really smart." Lisa says wryly.

* * *

With the danger that Macon presents, Morgan and Lisa hadn’t left a car at the long term parking at the airport but rather planned on being picked up either by Jacques or Pete or even in a pinch by one of Javier Ortiz’s guys. While neither Morgan nor Lisa is a fan of CSMC, they are more of a fan of protecting the Lisa and the Bun from the danger Macon presents. The cops had moved on long ago from the murder up in Port Charles, the arson up in Gainesville and another murder in New Orleans. The cops know Macon is out there and he’s good for the crimes but they have been at this for months and the guy just keeps slipping under the radar... there are plenty of criminals to go around. They are doing the record searches and keeping Constantin Macon’s face out there and active but they need something to go on to focus in on the guy. CSMC on the other hand was going fishing for the guy. They’d set up surveillance on bars that were close to hospitals. Mouse had even bought a couple and added to them to the CSMC– Miami portfolio after having his guys either working or posing as regulars. Broken from the status quo there in that they hadn’t made any changes to the drink or food menus. That could happen after Macon is caught.

The trip to Port Charles and the Nurses’ Ball was supposed to be a break from the tension of waiting for Macon to strike. And it had been working until they’d woken up to find out that someone had been shot on the roof of their hotel.

Pete is the one who comes to pick them up. He’s well familiar with the airport thanks to his work with the Miami Heat in the front office. A lot of the year he’d be better off just living at the airport. "You guys check anything?"

"Nah, with what’s going on anything that didn’t fit in the suitcase is being fed ex’d to the house. It’ll be there in a couple of days."

"Maybe, maybe not. You been looking at the forecast.... hey Steve. I didn’t know you were going to Port Charles?!" Pete’s train of thought is broken by the arrival of the current bane of his existence. Steve Johnson had been getting better since meeting up with Georgie Jones but he could go from sane rookie coming up on his second year in the NBA and total nut case in the course of a conversation.

"Yo, Pete good to see you. I gotta go, man. I have an appointment across town. I’ll give you a call tomorrow and let you know how it goes." SJ says to Morgan and then strides off down the concourse.

"Okay since when did you and my headache get to be best buds?"

"Since he started dating my aunt."

"Oh man. Jacques is going to have a hissy."

"Tell me about it."

Pete takes Lisa’s overnight bag and slings it over his shoulder. Morgan takes her hand and they make their way to where the car is parked letting Lisa set the pace. Pete’s car has plenty of leg room for everyone and the suck gas mileage to prove it. Lisa doesn’t mind riding in the back seat and giving Morgan and Pete time to catch up. "Javier checked in. There was a sighting of Macon over at the Rusty Pelican."

"Where the hell is that?" Lisa inquires from the back seat.

"It’s the watering hole for South Miami Medical. Javier said that someone saw Macon a couple of days before they asked about him. And the bitch of it is... Macon’s picture was behind the bar with the phone number on it. The server who saw him was all oh yeah... when asked but she couldn’t come through the night he was there. So close, so very close."

"How is this guy not getting caught?!" Morgan demands. "I get it that he’s moving from watering hole to watering hole but he has to be landing sometime."

"Probably shacked up with some girl." Lisa says from the back seat.

Morgan turns to look at her. "Oh?"

"Yeah, Macon never had a problem hooking up. It wasn’t something that my brother ever really talked about but I was little and nosy. Even back in Port Charles when Macon was running things, he didn’t have a place in his name just a phone. Javier should probably check with the server to find out if maybe Macon was with that girl for those two days, maybe longer. Is he going like phone book order on the hospitals? Can they figure where he’s going to be next from that?"

"Nope. You’d have to ask Jacques or Georgie to find out if there is some kind of pattern to the way he’s targeting the hospitals."

"Yeah, I think I’ll do that." Lisa yawns. "Sorry. Couldn’t sleep on the flight."

"Querida, go ahead and sleep if you can. We’ll wake you when we get to the house."

"Well I didn’t think you’d make me sleep in the car." Lisa mutters and then drops off.

"You two do seem a lot more relaxed than you were when you left. Sorry to greet at the airport with the news that he wasn’t in jail."

"When you consider everything that happened up there that we are more relaxed now than before we left... I met her mother, Doreen, and brother, Anders. She met my family, all my family. Someone getting shot on the roof of the hotel we were staying in..."

"You thought any more of Venezuela?"

Morgan nods. "We’re already getting to the don’t fly time. Every time I think, now, now we should go... the damn weather."

Pete grimaces. "Yeah, lots of near misses dumping a lot of rain, a lot of mudslides."

"The hacienda is fine, and Lisa has been happy about all the rain that means more chocolate for her later..."

Pete laughs at that.

"... but the only way to get to the Hacienda reliably and quickly is by helicopter because of the road situation. And somehow I don’t think that work would go along with me dropping everything and moving to Venezuela for six to twelve weeks."

"But you’re working on it."

"Oh you bet I am." Morgan’s voice is grim. "I may be able to handle some of the deal from up here, most of it, maybe even all of it but I made sure there is some that would be better hands on."

"You bringing something back for Mr White so that he’ll get off your ass?"

"Cat 5. The corporate stuff will still be handled by JCW–Jenson, Campbell and Winthrop but if it’s something in the zone, rebuilding, managing fed contracts etc that will be handled by the firm."

Pete whistles and then quickly cuts it off and looks in the rear view mirror to see if he woke Lisa. His voice is hushed. "That’s a nice one."

"Yeah, something my brother, Michael’s family had to sign off on. His father is the one who founded Cat 5– AJ Quartermaine." Morgan adds grimly. But then he cheers. "On the plus side the contract was written by Dara Jenson, she was very careful to make sure that I’m named in the contract and not my proxy. If I get away from the firm it automatically voids the contract between Cat 5 and the firm. They can still use the firm but they don’t have to. And Cat 5 may be my ticket to South America the way this hurricane season has been."

* * *

The following day, Morgan had reluctantly gone back to work. Pete had headed in as well. Even Jacques had an appointment that he couldn’t get out of. Three day weekends don’t eliminate twenty percent of the work just compress it into the remaining work week. The next four days are going to be scrambling. Sure enough Mr White is waiting for him when he arrives at his office.

"Well?"

"Cat 5– the zone work, construction, clean up and federal contracts."

"And you have the agreements?!"

Morgan opens up his briefcase and pulls out the binder. "Corporate work, the buying up of land and replanting with native plants that is staying up in Port Charles. You’re going to have to work with JCW on this one. But we’re closer and can be more hands on. It’s a foot in the door."

"Excellent start, Benson." White takes the papers and heads back to his office to review.

"Sorry." Maria walks in next. "I couldn’t exactly say to one of the big bosses yeah, he’ll give you a call when he gets in." She hands him a coffee.

Morgan toasts her with it. "You’re forgiven."

"How was it? What was everyone wearing? Did you have fun? Did you get to meet Lisa’s family?"

"It was fine. You’d have to ask Lisa. Yeah, I did have fun. And yes, I did meet Anders and he did not throw my lifeless body in the Charles River. We’re definitely on a roll. How were things around here?"

"Hey I just got in an hour before you did. You were gone; I took the three day weekend too. You’re really going to have to take more of those. I like them. I like them a lot."

"Now we pay. What do you have for me?"

"The coffee for now. You’ll need it to get through your emails, I squeezed you some extra time for that but then your schedule is booked solid including lunch. Do not let anyone get longwinded or you’ll be backed up all day. Although the lunch isn’t really firm business. It’s Javier Ortiz. Eh I’m calling it business. The last time you went to lunch with him you ended up with six new international shipping clients."

"Let’s get to it." Morgan nods.

Maria nods back and this time when she leaves she closes the door to let her boss work, hopefully uninterrupted. If he needed her then he’d call otherwise she’d try to buy him some quality work time before his first appointment arrived.

* * *

"You know there is an onsite manager. How did you get my phone number to show this condo to you?" The woman demands. If she didn’t work for herself she’d be off on maternity leave. As it is she is showing a young, big black man one of the biggest condos in the Lofts on the Park complex. Course considering his size he would need a big place. But if he is going to be able to afford this place then he’d better be an NBA player or something.

"Dara Jenson. I was up in Port Charles for the Nurses’ Ball and she found out I was looking for a place. This came up on the short list and she said that you owned the building."

"You know that might be public record but I don’t spread it around because we have an onsite manager."

"That onsite manager going to be managing my money for me too, Ms Jackson? Ms Jenson and Ms Campbell both mentioned you for asset management." The thing about a loft is that it is open to the extreme. The kitchen doesn’t have an island, it is an island. Right now, since the loft is unfurnished it’s the only place to put down the folder that Lucky Spencer had created and Dara Jenson had reviewed. "I know you worked for them, JCW I mean, when you were getting your MBA. I’m on the level. Ms Jenson put these notes in herself. I tried to make an appointment with you but your office said you were out and wouldn’t give me an appointment with you just with someone else. And I’m sure they’re good but Ms Jenson mentioned you, not them. My girlfriend says that if I don’t start paying attention I’m going to get screwed and be broke within a couple of years. I’m not going to be broke."

Roxie opens up the folder and is reassured when she sees the familiar handwriting. Dara definitely had gone through this. There is another set of scribbles on it too. "Georgie Jones?"

"That’s my girl."

"Really. Georgie. If I called her up she’d say Steve Johnson is my man." Roxie says disbelievingly. Georgie is older than she is and she’d consider dating Steve Johnson seriously robbing the cradle. A gold plated cradle but a cradle. And Georgie also has a very low bullshit threshold; it’s one of the reasons they’d gotten on so well back in Port Charles.. This guy would cross it in a heartbeat and a half. She definitely would tell the guy he was going to be broke if he didn’t pull his head out of his ass. That sounded real.

"I’m working on that. She will say that she won this for me at the big poker game after the Nurses’ Ball." Steve pulls out the check. "She’s going to be here in November. Her nephew’s kid is due then. I really want to have everything ready to go when she gets here. And if you’re calling and checking up on me, then tell House SJ... that’s the way it knows me."

That is the clincher. If this kid knew Georgie and more knew Georgie’s computer than he’s on the level. One more test. "What is the biggest bane of House’s existence?"

"Deer. They keep jumping the fence and eating the flowers. If he could get gun mounts on the fence I think that computer would do the autotracking and take them down."

Roxie laughs at that. "House always wants something. When I was doing my internship up in Port Charles he wanted track lights on his baseboards."

"I thought those were built original! Very cool, specially when you don’t know where you’re going." SJ looks around the loft. "You ever thought what Georgie could do with a place like this?"

"Come on lets go down to my place. I at least have some furniture. Cassius has plans for this afternoon and he freaks on being alone with the baby for too long. But let me just say it again. If you buy in here... we have onsite managers. If you have a problem with the weight room you’re calling the manager not me."

"If I wouldn’t have needed you to be looking at that folder I would have called the managers. Actually I would have had a real estate agent drive me around but Georgie and I did the short list up in Port Charles."

* * *

"Amigo!" Javier gets to his feet from the table. He gives Morgan a quick hug complete with back thumps. He knows it might make Morgan uncomfortable but he plans on being around Morgan for years to come and Baby’s brother better just get used to the way he is–loud and touchy.

Morgan takes a seat. "Pete told me you had a sighting."

Javier gets grim. He holds up two fingers in an angry peace sign. "Two days later. If she would have told us the day it happened... this would all be over and you could relax and enjoy your impending fatherhood."

"Lisa says you should take a closer look at the server. It was Macon’s practice back in the day to be a total user, having nothing in his name and living off whatever woman he could seduce or intimidate into covering for him."

Javier’s brows go up at that. He pulls out his cell phone and makes a quick call. "I’ll know if Lisa is right before you go home tonight. If this is true than it is another avenue. A woman working for CSMC might be seduced but she wouldn’t be intimidated. But the Rusty Pelican was purchased after the threat. The staff there doesn’t know how we work...yet. Most don’t even know they are under new management."

"This carries on much longer and you’re going to own a lot of dive bars in Miami." Morgan says wryly.

Javier waves a hand. "They won’t be dives for long... or maybe they will be. Dives have an appeal of their own." He changes the subject. "So you were in Port Charles. Did you go to Chloe Morgan?"

"Lisa had me stop there first thing. Wanted to stretch her legs before we went to the hotel." Morgan sees something in Javier’s face it’s darn near a smirk. "What?"

"She’s like my sister. Kiki says she wants nothing to do with Courtland Street but the first thing she does when going to Port Charles is go to Chloe Morgan. It’s what we all do. Chloe Morgan is the roots of the company more so now than when Lila Quartermaine turned it from a dumping ground for used needles and gun casings to an urban Eden. More than when Faith Ashton took the run down tenements and created a safe place for people to live whether young family or seniors. That was over twenty years ago, the trees have bloomed, the neighborhood has bloomed. There are roots there to be proud of. To take those roots to our hearts and back to our branches. We are all branches from the same strong roots. She may deny it but like Kiki she was raised in the Company. Lisa may never work for CSMC and she may never want to be in the same room with Baby but her blood is Courtland Street."


	26. Chapter 26

Ander’s sister was right. It was too bad she was so adamant about not joining the company. She has a long memory and can apply it to current situations. The barmaid who’d clued them in on Macon had been used by Macon and not kindly. Two of his crew had arrived within a half hour of Javier’s call and kept the girl company until he’d arrived after the lunch with Morgan. The girl wasn’t stupid and having two "goons" in her home not telling her anything while waiting for the boss to arrive was enough for her to be an emotional mess when Javier arrived.

"I told you that he’d been in the bar." Betsy said defensively as soon as Javier walked in the door. She knew he was the new owner of the Rusty Pelican but she’d only seen him once before and then never met him.

"Yes, but you didn’t tell us that he’d been living with you."

Betsy pales and then burst into loud sobs. "I didn’t know what to do! I thought he was going to kill me."

Javier nods at the other two men who nod back at him and go outside to stand guard by the front door. "He is a very bad man. And you’re probably right. He could very well have killed you if you didn’t do what he said. You knew him. You didn’t know me and that I would have protected you with my own life." Javier says softly. "We know he is a user willing to kill to get his way. I don’t think we know how bad he really is but you do. It was a woman who knew him who told us to talk to you. She was afraid for you." Javier hands the woman a paper towel. He’d looked around for a tissue or napkin and this was what was available.

"He followed me home from work. He was in the bar earlier and flirting and I know it was stupid and I knew I shouldn’t do it. I mean I gave him my number, my real number not something made up. And then he showed up at my house and he just didn’t leave."

"Not here now."

"He left the day before I said something at work. He took all the money I had in the house, my spare key and left and he hasn’t been back. He’s got my key. I couldn’t go to the cops. He’d know. He told me he’d know and then he’d really hurt me if I disappointed him. That’s what he said, that I shouldn’t disappoint him."

"You can’t be here with him having your key." Javier nods. "I hope he does come back. Because when he does it won’t be you here to greet him. I think you should go to the police. I’ll go with you. You tell them everything he did..."

"But..."

"He’s going to be caught, and there will be a reward. Not just here but in New York and Louisiana too. You deserve that reward for what he put you through. You have to understand that you’re one of us now and we’ll take care of you."

"What do I have to do?" Betsy asks hesitantly.

"Trust me." Javier holds out his hand. "I’ll take care of everything."

The woman gets to her feet and takes Javier’s hand.

He reaches out with a tender hand and wipes away the tears. "I want you to go and splash cool water on your face and pack a bag. You won’t come back here until he’s caught."

"I didn’t know what to do. I’m so sorry."

"You did fine. You knew to tell. You’re being very brave, little one. You’ll be safe soon. Now go wash your face and dry those tears. There is no more reason to cry. You have us now."

"They’ll say that I helped him that I was an accessory or something. You said he’s killed people. I could go to prison."

"If they are so stupid I will find you a smarter cop to tell your story to. And if they are still so stupid well then I know a very good attorney that will have them soiling their pants with just one look. He is also very handsome but practically married so there will be no use in your falling for him."

The woman laughs as Javier intended and shakes her head in disbelief. "I’m swearing off men."

"Now you’re breaking my heart. Go. Do what you need to do before we go to the police station. I have to talk to the men."

Betsy walks down the hallway and looks back over her shoulder at Javier. He makes a shooing motion with his hand and then goes to the front door.

Christophe gives the boss a look. "How long has he been staying here?"

"I don’t know. But he has her key so he may be back especially if he thinks she’s not, or that she’s gone to work. We’ll take her car when we leave."

"And Mike and I will be staying to throw a party if he shows?" Christophe grins and bares his teeth.

The other guy on the other side of the door had thought that maybe he’d pissed someone off again that he’d pulled guard duty. His career with CSMC had started looking up after he’d met Baby and he’d bought her the mint dental floss instead of the plain. He should have known that it was more than guard duty when Christophe pulled the duty too. Christophe is Javier’s second. He should have known it was more than a guard duty. "That would be our pleasure, Jefe."

"Betsy needs to be covered first. Nothing can happen to him for the next two hours. That should give us time to get to the police station and be in the midst of whatever interrogation they have in mind. Someone will be by to pick up my car. And if this drags on long enough... we’ll need to find one of the girls who can double for her. But come in from the porch, if he’s anywhere around I don’t want to blow the trap."

Mike and Christophe come back inside. Mike wanders around the house lifting things up and putting them back down. Christophe is about to call him on it when Mike asks. "Did Macon ever get on this computer?"

Javier’s eye brows go up. "Little One, did Macon ever use your computer?"

"Sure, I guess– my computer, my car, my phone. Whatever he wanted." Betsy calls from down the hall.

Javier points at Christophe, "Call Mouse as soon as we’re gone. Have him walk you through an information dump."

"We’ll handle it."

"Keep in contact." Javier points at Christophe and Mike. "Stay smart."

Betsy arrives then with a bag on her shoulder. She exhales. "I’m ready."

"I know you are, Little One."

"Trade phones with me." Mike demands at the last minute.

"Huh?"

"Trade phones, if he used yours then maybe he called someone we can track." Mike pulls out his cell phone. "If someone calls and it’s not a number you know then just let it go to voice mail. I’ll check them when we trade back."

"Okay, I guess." Betsy looks at Javier for reassurance even as she’s pulling her phone out of her purse.

"It wouldn’t hurt, and it may help us find him sooner."

"But what if the cops want my phone since it’s a clue?"

"Then we’ll bring it down to them. We’re not taking anything away, just getting a head start." Christophe counsels.

* * *

"Hello dear, how was your day?"

"Who are you and what you have done with Lisa?" Morgan quips.

"I was trying to turn over a new leaf. House and I were watching a marathon of Leave it to Beaver. You know I could think of about a half dozen drinking games to go along with it. If the key phrase included the word Golly... why I would have been snockered within about twenty minutes. It’s a good thing I’m not drinking. And it’s a cheat to play trivial pursuit with a computer specially one who already has the internet movie data base memorized."

"Hmm. Long day."

"Seriously... how was your day... did you see like... people?"

"The first person I saw when I walked into the office was Mr White."

"Oh my. My day is already looking better. Keep going." Lisa perks up and grins.

"And then I had over fifty emails to get through. It was a long weekend they were all gone too but somehow managed to still generate emails."

"That’s because you weren’t answering the texts."

"And then Maria had me scheduled with appointments about every 45 minutes like clockwork right up until lunch. I had lunch with Javier and told him your suspicions about the girl who had the Macon sighting. He is going to call me after he talks to her but I got the feeling Javier thinks you’re on to something." Morgan doesn’t say anything about Javier believing that Lisa has CSMC blood running through her veins.

Lisa grimaces. "I should have thought of it sooner."

"You were just a kid the last time you saw Macon. You can’t remember everything, sweetheart. And the rest of my day after lunch was more 45 minute appointments that lasted right up until about 45 minutes ago."

"I made some sun tea... or I could mix you a stiff one."

Morgan’s brow goes up.

"A stiff drink. Jeez, you are such a perv. Do you know how pregnant I am?!"

"Yes, I was there." He gives her a nuzzle on the neck that has her bringing her shoulders up. "Why were you watching a Leave it to Beaver marathon?"

"It was better than watching the weather channel."

Morgan puts his briefcase down and walks back to the kitchen . He pours them both a sun tea and they go outside to watch the beautiful sunset. "What’s on the weather channel."

"A line of storms. It’s going to be a very busy September."

"Any of them heading our way."

"All of them. I think House was monitoring the Weather Channel while he watched marathon with me. Hey House did you make a _hurricane is coming; here is the shopping list_ list."

John Mahoney’s voice comes from inside the house. "Yes, I did. And if that was sarcasm well I’m not programmed for that. And ESPN was running a pool tournament. I was watching that while you were watching Leave it to Beaver."

"You did not tell me there was a pool tourney on! Bad computer!"

"I recorded it." House says with a hurt tone.

"There better be chocolate on the hurricane shopping list or I’m not forgiving you."

"Three different kinds."

"Be nice." Morgan warns.

"Fine, you’re forgiven."

Morgan leans over and gives her a kiss. "And no more Leave it to Beaver for you."

"TV land is doing a marathon of Petticoat Junction tomorrow."

"I’ll be very happy for you when one of your authors comes out with a new book."

* * *

"Javier, you’re cute and everything but I don’t like being contacted at work and lead around by the nose. Your habit of trying to feed me your enemies is wearing really, really thin." The Miami Dade detective normally works major crimes and had created a few on his person on occasion. "Why are we here?" The detective looks around the interrogation room. "And who is she?"

"Betsy, this is Detective Trujillo."

"Hi." Betsy smiles, and it’s a strained nervous smile.

"And?" The detective barely looks at Betsy before looking at Javier and giving him a what the fuck look.

"Little One?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes." But there is a hesitancy in her voice.

"Take off your shirt."

"Excuse me." Betsy voice is a whisper.

The detective is louder and pissed. "If this is some kind of present I prefer scotch. I don’t swing that way, Javier."

"Betsy, take off your shirt."

"No, Mr Ortiz, I don’t want to."

"You’re wearing a turtle neck in Miami in September. Take off your shirt, now." Javier’s voice is a crisp and demanding and brooks no disobedience. It’s not a voice he has to use often but that doesn’t mean that it isn’t effective.

Betsy starts crying again but pulls the turtleneck slowly over her head.

Trujillo is ready to call Javier out as the bastard he is when she sees the layers of bruises covering Betsy’s torso and throat. "Out. Now, Javier."

Javier nods. "I’ll be outside, little one. If she makes you feel uncomfortable, just knock on the door and I’ll come get you. You didn’t do anything wrong. You did what you needed to do to survive and I’m very proud of how strong you are." He comes over and gives her a kiss on the temple and brushes his hand down her hair. "Tell her what he did. What he did to you will never come to court because he’s wanted for so much more."

"Then why did you make me?" Betsy turns into his chest.

"Just because its not going to court doesn’t mean he isn’t going to pay. And your testimony will help make that happen. You have to do this and then we can get on with hunting him down like the rabid dog he is. Tell her everything and then I’ll take you someplace safe where you’ll finally be able to catch up on that sleep you’ve been missing."

"Yes, sir."

"That’s my good girl." Javier looks over Betsy’s head to his part time lover. It isn’t clear really who he is talking to.

* * *

"I thought you were going to give me a call before I left work?" Morgan doesn’t bother with the hellos since he recognized the number on the caller ID of his cell phone. He looks out toward the canal toward the CSMC house that is across the way. Javier probably isn’t there but CSMC is.

"I had a piece of the information by then but not all. It’s still... unfolding."

"What?"

"The girl has been used by Macon. He is careless with his tools and doesn’t seem to care if they break."

"English or Spanish, Javier. I really suck at cryptic."

"I still don’t know how long he was living with her. It could have been months, within days of his arriving in Miami. Based on the bruises on her it was definitely weeks; they are old and new."

"Son of a bitch."

"Very likely." Javier agrees. "I brought her to the police to make a statement to a detective I know. We’re still here. Trujillo is very thorough. I think when we leave I’ll take her to Carmen."

"The woman who cleans my house?"

"Who owns 49% of Miami Nice and created the concept that has been franchised to most of the branches in CSMC so she’s got pieces of all of them too. Soon she will have more money than you do. She cleans your house because I trust her." Javier replies. "I left two men at Betsy’s, that’s the server’s name, house. We may still be able to use it as a trap. He took all the money in the house when he left and her key– so he still has access. My guys have used the time while I’ve been at the police station to contact Mouse and copy her hard drive and the SIM card of her phone. Another of my guys will be swapping out the GPS in her car. He made free use of it all."

"What’s the name of that guy who did counseling with Kiki?"

"Cameron Lewis. Yes, I thought of that as well. I will call him and see if he has a recommendation. But I think safe and sleep are the first priority. She hasn’t slept in days afraid that he would return and not knowing when. Carmen is a good choice. She will let me know when the time is right."

"Keep me in the loop." Morgan demands.

"Claro, amigo." Javier agrees and hangs up.

"Who was that?" Lisa asks.

"Javier. He says based on the woman’s bruises that Macon has been living with her for weeks." Morgan winces. "I shouldn’t have told you that."

"Yeah, you should. Don’t filter where Macon is concerned, Morgan. I know what I’m up against if he gets his hands on me."

"That’s never going to happen." Morgan vows.

"So he’d already left when the girl talked. That means he has another one. He isn’t going to be without a place to stay."

Morgan nods. "I’m sure that Javier knows that too. And he’ll start looking at the women working in the bars with that in mind."

Lisa rubs her arms feeling a sudden chill. "He just gives me the creeps. He always has."

Morgan comes over and hugs her close. "We’re closer now to catching him. And when he’s caught he won’t see the light of day again."

* * *

Betsy follows the older woman down a tidy hallway in a spotless house in a nice middle class neighborhood. "I really appreciate you doing this. I know that Mr Ortiz didn’t give you any warning. I’m really sorry to be a bother."

"You are no bother at all. It’s okay. Haven’t we all been there? Men! They will always break your heart. Even if they are good men, die on you after 25 years together and leave you to pick up the pieces. Picking up the pieces is what we do best." Carmen turns down the bed and looks around the room. "If you need anything at all, I’ll be just down the hall."

"You’ve already done so much."

"I’ll be down the hall. And I already know about the bruises, Betsy, so don’t bother with the turtlenecks. No use in getting heat stroke on top of everything else. They fade. Now you rest. If you want to talk then we will but I’ll be here when you wake up too."

"Thank you."

"De nada, sweetheart. You just get some sleep. It’s already better and will be more so in the morning." Carmen nods and shuts the door behind her. She goes out to the common area and isn’t surprised to see Javier seated at the breakfast bar in her kitchen. These CSMC men gravitated to the kitchen and always looked hungry.

"She okay?"

"I think she’ll sleep. I’ll keep a close ear if she has any nightmares. This is the same man who is after Anders’ sister?"

"Si." Javier nods. "I pushed her hard to get her to tell her story to the cops."

"You took it to the cops." Carmen looks at him quizzingly.

"Macon has been on the back burner. This will bring it back to the front burner and turn up the heat." Javier looks down at his cell and sees the message there. "My car is here. I’m going to take Betsy’s GPS to see if Macon left any addresses on it. I’ll check in but if there is any problem..."

"... if it is a big problem, I call you. If it is a little problem then I’ll call Mona."

"Thanks for this, Carmen." Javier comes over and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"Eh, none of that. Get going." She gives him a pat on the back.

"If you need anything..."

"Go. I have your number. In more ways than one."

Javier grins at her but then makes his way out with a reminder after him for her to lock the door and set the alarm.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Carmen follows him and sets the locks and the alarm. Then heads back to the kitchen. A nice cup of tea wouldn’t go amiss. She isn’t particularly surprised to see Betsy standing there dressed in an oversized tshirt and a pair of shorts. Carmen had said she knew about the bruises but she is still shocked by the discoloration around Betsy’s throat. She can practically see the fingerprints.

"I heard what he said about pushing me hard."

"Javier, he is a CSMC down to his bones and does what needs to be done, but he feels guilty for pushing you. He did what needed to be done but it wouldn’t be his choice to be mean to you. These CSMC men, the good ones, the lifers like Javier– they worship women and would lay down their lives without thought for them."

"He said that. He said that he forgave me because I didn’t know him or what he would have done to protect me if I would have told him about Macon. What is CSMC? I never heard of it until they bought the bar. Even then nothing changed. I don’t think that most of the people at work even know that the bar changed hands."

"That will change." Carmen laughs. "Come on, Betsy. I’ll put the kettle on and tell you all about CSMC. I’ll give you all the information so that when they do start making changes that you’ll be right there to take charge."

"Me?" Betsy voice is a squeak.

"I don’t see why not. I told you these CSMC men are looking for a woman to obey. Why shouldn’t that be you?"

Betsy is shaking her head in disbelief. "There is no way I could do that, be that."

"Maybe not. But you might as well have all the information before turning it down. The woman in charge of CSMC lives in Port Charles, New York but she has branches all over the world. Property management– apartments, offices, restaurants, bars. They like to think of themselves as about the apartments, building safe places for people to live, but it is so much more than that. Javier before he took over here in Miami worked for Baby, that’s her name well it’s really Kristina Ashton but everyone calls her Baby. Well Javier worked in Phoenix and out in Los Angeles learning the ropes and when Baby opened a branch here in Miami about ten years ago he was the first boss, the only boss. Javier, he knows construction and he knows security but I think he worried about doing right by Baby until he met me."

"What did **you** do?"

"I came to him with an idea I had for my own business. I wanted to do construction clean up, clean up for businesses and the like but I didn’t have the tools. I didn’t have the money. I had an idea of how it should work but my husband had just died and I was worried about everything. My husband had always been the one running the bills and working but I knew how to clean. I’d heard talk that you could get money from CSMC when the banks wouldn’t touch. When I told Javier my idea I could see it in his face. It was like a light went on in his eyes and I didn’t know it then but he was already seeing how it would be able to spread out to all of the branches of CSMC. He bank rolled me and together we figured out how it would work. CSMC was my first client but I have plenty of clients who are not CSMC. Javier likes it that way. And if I ever have a problem, I call Javier and he takes care of it. I didn’t know I was dealing with Baby all those years but he knew I had to have control, that I had to do my own books. I couldn’t be blind like I was when I was married. He taught me how to do the book work so I could be independent.

And then when the opportunity came to him he came to me and said, _" Mami",_ that’s what he calls me when he’s trying to get his way _, "I think we should go to Boston and show Anders Miami Nice. He does a lot of construction and he needs something like that up there."_ The next thing I know I’m getting a call from the CSMC branch out in Las Vegas, they call me and say. _"I hear you have this business. I know someone who wants to have a business like that. Could you come out and teach them?"_ Then Javier goes to a CSMC summit and Anders and the man running Las Vegas they tell Baby about Miami Nice so Javier gets a gold star. And then I am invited to Port Charles to talk to Baby herself. You ever see the way that those boys treat Baby, you’ll want to run the Rusty Pelican. You know the old movies where the man throws his cape to the ground for the woman to walk on so her shoes won’t get dirty?"

"Yeah."

"It’s not like that. If they didn’t pick her up and carry her across the puddle then they’d lay down in it and have her walk over their backs."

"You’re kidding, right?!"

"This much." Carmen hold her index finger and thumb together so that they are touching. "Course I think that the men Baby really respects and promotes... well they’d make sure there was no puddle where she wanted to walk. So I meet with Baby and she tells me that all CSMC branches are the same and different. Every one has the flavor of the town it’s in, has a speciality but has things in common. They always have residential property, they always have a club which always has certain drinks on it that are made a certain way. And she thinks I can do the same thing with my business too. Make it a franchise so that the basis is the same but it’s flavored by the city it’s in. Lets face it... Boston Nice doesn’t have the same ring to it as Miami Nice."

Betsy makes a face and nods her agreement.

"And she introduces me to a man named Alfred because she thinks he can take Miami Nice to the next level. He’s a butler that used to work for her uncle. Did you know if you iron a newspaper that it sets the ink so that it won’t come off on your hands?"

"I read the paper online."

"Did you know that most keyboards are dirtier than a toilet seat?"

"Okay eww."


	27. MB Ch27

As low man on the totem pole, Mike is in charge of the night shift watching the place but keeping it dark and welcoming. In the morning he’d have to make sure that the coffee was good to go right when Christophe woke to take the morning shift. Betsy’s schedule has her closing every night at the Rusty Pelican. If Macon is going to come back and use her stuff without her being around then he’d be showing up anytime. Mouse walked them through copying the hard drive on her computer. From the sounds of things, Mouse is pulling an all nighter too, reviewing all the data that had been funneled to him up in Port Charles. Mouse also downloaded a program to Betsy’s computer which allows Mouse to monitor by remote. It would be nice if Macon walked thru the door but they couldn’t count on that. They couldn’t put all their eggs in the basket labeled _He’s going to come back here._

Betsy’s cell phone rings and he checks the caller ID. It’s the CSMC hotline. He picks up the phone. "Yeah?"

"Mike?" It’s a feminine voice questioning.

Mike jumps to his feet like she just walked into the room. "Baby. Um, yeah, this is Mike."

"Is everything okay there?"

"Quiet but not too quiet." Mike answers confidently but it doesn’t stop him from checking the front view of the street just to be sure.

"I’ve just been reviewing all the reports... from you and Christophe, from Mouse about what is on her computer and from Javier. Mouse got me the police reports from a Detective Trujillo?"

"Yeah, she works major crimes, the Jefe slides her something on occasion to keep in her good books."

"I’m well aware of what he slides her, Mike." There is a smile in the voice.

"I didn’t mean any offense, Baby." Mike just wants to be sure. It’ll probably occur to him later that the way Baby said it might mean that Javier was doing the detective on Baby’s orders.

"None taken. I’m just worried, Mike. I’ve read all this information about Macon and I knew he was sick man but he tortured that girl for weeks. Broke her so that she would do what he said. When I think about him being after Anders’ sister, after my unborn niece.... Did you know that Lisa and Morgan picked out a name for the baby just this weekend when they were up in Port Charles? Leigh Marie after both their mothers... using their middle names. It’s a pretty name I think, a lot prettier than The Bun."

"The Bun worked when they didn’t know if it was a boy or a girl."

"True. I don’t think that the police can handle this, Mike. They’ve already had their chance and haven’t been doing very well."

Mike hears what she’s saying and doesn’t have a problem with it. "It’s hurricane season, Baby. You never know what is going to wash up."

"Thank you, Mike. I hope you’ll relay my wishes for a.... successful hurricane season to the rest of our people?"

"No problem, Baby."

"Goodnight, Mike."

* * *

Lisa looks out one of the many windows of the master bedroom. "Someone needs to tell Pete that SJ is here playing hoop in the driveway."

"He might be here to see me. He was looking at property when he got back from Port Charles."

"Right. Well it’s a good thing that the windows are heavy duty because it looks like he’s been out there for awhile."

"I’ll go get him."

"No, I’ll go get him. You go get Pete." Lisa cuts through the garage to where the hoop is. "Put down the bball and nobody gets hurt."

"Hey Lisa." He looks guilty. "I didn’t wake you up, did I?"

"No, if you would have woke me up I would have had to kill you. Sleep deprivation thanks to this one." She pats her stomach. "I would probably get away with it. House didn’t even wake us up." Which could be a problem.

"Well we had a chat up at the gate. I told him not to wake Morgan up-- that I would wait outside. Got to spend some time with Georgie’s House up in Port Charles. We’re cool."

"Come on in. Morgan is up now. I can get you a glass of juice or something."

"That would be great." SJ tucks the basketball under his arm and picks up his gym bag following the heavily pregnant woman into the house. "The woman I’m buying the condo from she just had a baby. Damn, I didn’t really realize how small they are. Roxie Jackson, that’s the woman, she was kind of ticked because I called her rather than the onsite managers but she lives in the same building and Dara Jenson gave me her name not the name of the onsite managers. Since her husband’s name is Cassius they named their little girl Ali–like the boxer– AH-lee not alley."

"Define had a baby."

"Just a couple of weeks ago. I’m telling you– small." SJ puts the basketball down on the floor of the great room that opens up to the back yard. He cups two hands together. "Way smaller than this. I could tell Roxie was pissed so I made sure that I kept it down, I was afraid if the kid woke up she’d make me hold it or something."

"Babies a couple of weeks old sleep a lot. Sleep, eat and do their business. When they’re asleep is the best time to hold them." Lisa informs the big guy. "It’s what I’m planning to do as soon as the baby is born– sleep, eat and do my business for at least six weeks and then worry about sleeping through the night."

"Did we have 9 scheduled and I forgot about it?" Pete asks as he’s pulling a polo shirt over his head and walking into the kitchen. He could have gotten another half an hour of sleep before his alarm went off. He goes straight to the coffee maker.

"Steve, did you want coffee instead of juice?" Lisa asks.

"Nah, juice is fine. Good seeing ya, Pete but I’m actually here to see Morgan. He said he’d look over some stuff for me before I signed it."

Pete gives Morgan a dirty look. He’d rather be asleep but he’s awake now.

"House didn’t announce Steve because Steve knows Georgie’s House and because he stayed outside." Lisa tells Morgan.

Morgan really doesn’t like that. "No disrespect on you, Steve, but we’ve got some shit going on here right now, you know that. House–"

"Yes, Morgan?"

"Everyone needs to be announced to the people who live here as soon as they get here or leave. **Everyone** , including Pete, Jacques, Lisa and me. We want to know who is in the house, friend or foe."

"I’ll adjust my perimeters."

"Thank you." Morgan looks to Steve. "Thank you too. I needed to know that before there was a problem. The stuff you want me to review-- is it confidential or is here fine?"

"Here is fine." SJ shrugs. He reaches into his gym bag and pulls out the papers that are getting thicker and thicker. It had started with Lucky Spencer and then Dara and Georgie had added their pieces and now Roxie Jackson had added her pieces to the folder. They are at least clipped together and on top. The contracts are for the condo and all the association rules. There is also a contract there for JAM– Jackson Asset Managment.

Morgan starts with that. He knows that this woman had been recommended by both Dara and Georgie and doesn’t anticipate that there is going to be any problem with the contract. His focus is total and he doesn’t even hear Pete and Lisa talking to Steve Johnson about meeting Cassius Jackson the lead singer for the Michaelsons. "You have an agent right?" Morgan interjects.

"Oh yeah." Steve nods. "You have to have one or you can’t get anything done. Had him since high school. Course back then twenty percent of nothing was nothing. Guess I was a long term investment."

"Not so long term if you came out after your freshman year." Lisa mutters. She looks at Morgan. The whole thing just seemed scummy. She’d seen the way that Steve studies tape and knows the guy is no idiot even if he acted like one. He could have stayed in school longer, probably should have, especially if someone else was paying for his full ride. If he decides he’s going to go back to school now he’d have to pay for it himself.

Pete works for The Heat and isn’t going to say jack about the business, or a player’s agent.

"I want to see **all** your contracts." Morgan tells SJ. "And you may have to actually call the office and buy an hour of my time to review all of them. Talk to Maria." He grabs the notebook that is by the phone and draws a circle on it. "This is you." He draws a pie piece that is about twenty percent. "This is your agent." He sketches in another piece of the pie. "This is about forty percent. This is the government."

"You’re telling me my money is over half gone." Dara Jenson had hinted that there was something hinky but she hadn’t drawn him a picture.

"Yes. I am." Morgan agrees. "And that is just looking at contracts, not even looking at your bank statements to see what you’ve been spending money on."

"Roxie wanted those– all my statements and bank accounts and things. She took copies of all of them. She’s got a guy working for her that used to do seriously f’ someone up audits for the IRS. She’s got all the statements but she’s not going to really start digging until I sign with her."

Pete breaks his own rule about not saying anything about an agent. "Sign, kid." It’s as close as he’s going to come. SJ’s agent is a bottom feeding slug whose long shot paid off.

"Everyone has to pay taxes." Morgan tells SJ. "Even criminals pay taxes or they go to jail. But it looks like Roxie believes in working things to drop you a tax bracket or two. If she can work things to drop you from the 40% bracket to the 32%, eight percent when we’re talking about adding in that 75 million dollar bonus..."

"That’s split up over the length of the contract."

Morgan has looked through the folder and found the agent’s contract. "Yeah, for the taxes but not for your agent. He took his twenty percent of the entire bonus at the time of signing."

"You’re telling me he got 15 million of my money. I thought he was getting a piece when I got a piece. That’s what he said. When I got paid then he’d get paid. Well I guess he wasn’t kidding!"

"Who is running your books now, Steve?" Lisa asks.

"He is." SJ says grimly.

"Sign, kid." Pete says again. "And if she really has a junk yard dog that is going to pull an audit on your books tell her to set him loose."

"It’s not going to bite me in the ass like the one with my agent."

"It’s clean and not greedy." Morgan shrugs.

SJ takes the contract and signs it quickly. There is a place for two witnesses.

He hands the pen to Pete who immediately hands the pen to Morgan. "I can’t sign it because of work."

Morgan grimaces but signs and then hands the pen to Lisa who signs as well.

* * *

"Uh oh."

"Uh oh what?" Trujillo looks up from her desk. She’d finished her paperwork on the Betsy Miller case the night before but now she’s looking more into this Constantin Macon guy. Javier was right. That guy is not going to go down for what he did to Betsy. Murder and felony escape up in New York-- that was evidently pretty much a gimme since they had camera of the guy walking out in another man’s shoes, arson in Gainesville, suspect in a murder over in New Orleans. She’d had the fliers from when it was suspected Macon was in town– Javier had made sure of that. But Betsy, well a picture is worth a thousand words and those bruises showed up well in the pictures she’d taken. Those bruises around the girl’s throat... that just said that either Becky is kinkier than hell or that Macon had her life in his hands literally on multiple occasions. "Feds."

"Yeah, like I said– uh oh."

The federal agents are lead straight back to the Lieutenant’s office and the door shut. The windows and door are both glass and everyone in the bull pen can see what is going on. They can all see the Lieutenant look over at Trujillo and make a motion with two fingers.

"Crap."

"What the hell did you tap?" The guy from the next desk asks.

"I got twenty bucks that says this is about Betsy Miller, the girl Javier brought in yesterday."

"Keep the twenty in your pocket. Unless you want to bet this is about them going after Ortiz rather than catching that Macon creep."

Trujillo grimaces and knows that her back up is right. And if they did anything to warn Javier then their collective asses would be in an IAB sling. She gets to her feet and walks briskly to the Lt, door giving it a quick rap before entering.

The Lt does the introductions. "Trujillo, these are agents Greene and Falconari from the FBI. The report you filed last night on Betsy Miller raised some flags."

"I thought it might since she ID’d her perp as Constantin Macon. He’s prime suspect in multiple felonies across state lines, Lt."

"We’re going to want to interview her, but we don’t want to step on your toes or cause any kind of jurisdictional issue." Falconari says engagingly working his big brown eyes to his advantage. Basically trying to play the good Fibbie.

Trujillo shrugs casually and it kills her to do so. "There is no jurisdictional issue. It’s all yours like I said. As soon as I researched Macon, I figured you were going to pull it eventually. I’m just kind of surprised we didn’t see you two months ago when we first received word that Macon was in town."

"We were following up other leads." Greene interjects.

"Uh huh." Trujillo really isn’t much of an actress and her opinion of the last comment comes through clearly.

"So if you could call Ms Miller for a follow up interview..." there is a pause. "...and the man who brought her in, the good Samaritan, I think his name is Javier Ortiz? I think it would be helpful to talk to him too." Greene suggests.

_I bet you do._ Trujillo nods and says sweetly. "I’ll make a few calls."

Greene stays with the Lt and Falconari follows Trujillo out to her desk, taking a seat in the perp chair while Trujillo calls up the file and first calls Betsy’s cell. "Yes, this is Detective Trujillo calling for Betsy Miller. She gave this as her contact number."

"Damn, I must have picked up her phone by mistake. This is her friend, Mike. You want me to give her a message to call you?"

"That would be great." Trujillo gives the phone number of the station and disconnects the call.

"That could have been our perp."

"Well then we’re already screwed because that was the number Betsy gave me last night and at that point she hadn’t seen Macon in three days."

"Your report said she works nights at the Rusty Pelican. Why don’t we swing by her place if we miss her there we can always try her at work." Falconari says helpfully.

"Yeah, we can do that." Trujillo agrees. "I was just about to go to lunch. I’ve got this sugar thing."

"It’s 10:30 in the morning." Falconari says disbelievingly.

"It’ a BBQ place. If you don’t get there when they open then you don’t get any. My badge might get me a jump on the line but it doesn’t get me the best BBQ in Dade county if they are out."

"You mind a little company?"

"You mind getting that pretty white shirt dirty? It’s BBQ."

"This assignment is already looking up. Let me go tell Greene we’re heading out and will meet up with him later."

"And what is he going to be doing?"

"We believe that Macon is targeting another criminal organization, he blames them for his incarceration. Greene is going to find out the degree of presence here in Miami as that is a potential list of targets."

"A criminal organization here in Miami. Really." Trujillo says more than a little sarcastically.

"Greene and I are actually from the New York field office."

"So you’re actually here not on my vic but to bird dog this other criminal organization. It got a name?"

"Courtland Street Management Corp is what they call themselves. CSMC for short."

"The record label?! Great." Trujillo laughs. "My tax dollars at work." Maybe she’s a better actress than she thinks she is.

* * *

"Yeah, Maria?"

"You’ve got a call on line one. Her name is Betsy Miller she says that Javier Ortiz gave her your name."

"Got it." Morgan picks up the phone quickly. "Ms Miller?"

"Is this Morgan Benson? Mr Ortiz gave me your phone number, he said I should use it if I thought that the police weren’t going to believe me about Constantin Macon."

"This is Benson. I’m familiar with Constantin Macon and the situation, Ms Miller. Why do you think that the police don’t believe you."

"I got this call from Mike... he works for Mr Ortiz. We switched phones so that they could catch Macon if he called... but Mike says that Detective Trujillo called and she has more questions. I said everything I could think of last night. I’m just getting a really bad feeling about this you know?"

"Are you still with Carmen?"

"How did you know that?" Betsy asks suspiciously.

"She cleans my house. Javier told me where you are staying, when he told me that you might call.."

"Oh. Yeah, I didn’t want to be by myself and she didn’t mind if I went with her on her route."

"Ask Carmen where she is going to be in an hour." Morgan waits listening to the conversation between the two women. When Betsy comes back on the line he already knows what she is going to say. "I’ll meet you there."

"How will I know who you are?"

"Carmen does, she cleans my house remember."

"I’m sorry. I guess I’m not firing on all cylinders today, things are just so crazy."

"I have no problem with suspicious people, Ms Miller. Especially when it’s already been proven that they have very good reason to be suspicious. I’ll see you soon."

* * *

"Oh my gawd." Falconari takes a bite of the brisket and then follows it with a bit of the tangy cole slaw. "You weren’t kidding. This might be the best brisket... anywhere. There is definitely nothing like this back in Bensonhurst."

Trujillo nods and doesn’t say anything. She’s too busy digging into her own lunch.

"You weren’t kidding about having to get here early. I could do this for breakfast." Falconari continues.

"That’s just what I like to hear." An older black woman in a crisp pressed cotton dress and pearls with perfectly coiffed hair pats the Fed on the shoulder. "But we do our bbq daily and that smoking takes time. We’d have to be smoking at midnight to have bbq for breakfast."

Trujillo swallows and wipes her hands. "Mrs Adams."

"Detective, it’s been too long." Mrs Adams frowns. "I suppose this means you’ve been busy. I’d just as soon my police detectives were bored out of their gourds without a thing to do because crime took a long holiday."

"I got lucky today and was pulled into a meeting. It timed out right so I could hit the line before you ran out."

"LeVon is on the lookout for a bigger smoker for me." Mrs Adams nods. "Hopefully we’ll be able to extend the lunch service soon. But he and the boys are going to be going out on the road. They just finished their last album and have to promote and look for more talent. I may have to find my own smoker or have one built to my specs." She points to the pictures on the wall. It’s the Michaelsons and all the acts that are part of their new Miami label. Mrs Adams is very proud of her grandson and his friends. They’ve done a lot in the last year since going out on their own, away from the CSMC- talent label. This album the boys consider their debut album on the new label which does put a lot of stress on getting it right.

"I thought he just got back from touring."

"That was for their last album. This is the first album for their own label. The boys are very excited. And of course it was a good time for the boys to be home. Roxie would have killed Cassius if he’d been out on the road. She’s not too thrilled with them going back out. She wants them to wait until at least November, so she has help with the baby but the dates have been planned for ages."

"Wait, back up. I guess it has been awhile since I’ve been in. Baby? Roxie had a baby? I didn’t know she was pregnant." Trujillo exclaims.

Mrs Adams reaches into the pocket of her dress and pulls out her key chain. It has a little digital photo album on it no more than an inch and a half square. She clicks a button on the side to start the slide show. "Ali Raquel Jackson. Cassius about burst a button when the nurse put her in his arms. Thought that boy was going to melt. It was a good thing there was a chair behind him because his knees turned to butter."

"Oh she’s adorable."

"It’s starting to sink in now. He’ll probably be looking differently at those groupies out on the road and think that is going to be his daughter in 17 years."

"She’ll be lucky if she ever gets out of the house." Trujillo laughs. She knows Cassius Jackson for the wild man he was before he got married, up to and including beating a murder rap that should have been self defense all along.

"Now if I could just get LeVon to find a nice girl." Mrs Adams looks at Trujillo consideringly.

"Forget it, Mrs Adams. I’m too mean for LeVon and I carry a gun."

"Well it was worth a thought."

"Or two." Trujillo grins. "Your grandson is the best looking of the bunch."

"I know. But I don’t tell Cassius or G that." Mrs Adams nods proudly. She starts moving on to the other tables doing the restaurant owner thing, checking to make sure that everyone has all they need.

Trujillo tells Falconari. "Gimme a sec here." She goes up to the counter and pulls out her credit card and tells the young woman behind the counter the table number they had been at. "I want get a double order of brisket put aside for me to pick up tonight. I don’t want it in the car."

"Sure no problem. The woman at the counter puts in the order and takes the credit card from the detective. The small printer beside the counter spits out two copies one for the detective and one to be signed.

Trujillo takes a pen and on the merchant copy writes something other than her signature and folds the copy in half. "Make sure that Mrs Adams gets this with my compliments okay."

"Sure. Whatever." The girl takes back the copy. "What time did you want to pick up your order?"

"I’ll be off shift at 6 and I’ll pick it up seven at the latest."

"I’ll let the security guys know."

"Thanks, and make sure that Mrs Adams gets that please." Trujillo says again. She goes back to the table.

"What was that about?"

"I put in my dinner order. I’ll pick it up when I get off work. Course if the Lt finds out that I have an order waiting here I might lose it." Trujillo laughs. "You ready to hit Miller’s house or you want to go to the Rusty Pelican first?"

"Ladies choice." Falconari gets to his feet.

Mrs Adams comes around the counter and gives the woman at the register a pat on the back. There are few that she trusts behind the register. "I’m going to miss you when you go back to college. How many years before I get you for something other than the summer?"

"At least two. I want to get my CPA and that’s going to take a little bit longer studying for the test. There was something weird. That woman that just left wanted to make sure you got this." The girl at the register hands the receipt to Mrs Adams. "She was really adamant that you had to see her bill."

"I don’t have my glasses, honey. What does it say?"

"It’s receipt for a double order of brisket... oh shit, sorry Mrs Adams. She didn’t sign it like on the card. It says Feds coming @ Javier!"

"Det Trujillo knows that Javier helps me make sure that the deposits get to the bank. She’s been in here with Javier for dinner."

"That’s the cop that Javier dates?!"

"Today proves that it’s definitely more casual for Javier than for the detective."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because if Javier was serious then she would have had you give the message to Javier, Kiki."


	28. MB Ch28

"Oh wow." The young woman takes one look at the car and her jaw drops. When Mr Ortiz had recommended Morgan Benson she’d figured he was good but this guy is driving a Porsche. A beautiful, black top down _it’s good to be living in_ _Miami_ , Porsche. "Oh wow."

"Yeah, she’s beautiful." Morgan says wryly. He gets out and comes around to the passenger side. He opens the door for the young woman and helps her into the low slung car. "My second in a year. I totaled the last one seven months ago and if I knew then what I know now, then I would have gotten a Mercedes instead."

"Why?!" Betsy pats the leather of the seat.

"No place to put a car seat in this one."

"Mr Ortiz told me you had a girlfriend." Betsy looks over as Morgan slides back into the driver seat. "I can’t afford you as an attorney, can I?"

"Probably not." Morgan agrees. "If you really need a lawyer you aren’t going to want me. You’re going to want someone who specializes in criminal law."

"What do you specialize in?"

"International trade."

"Then why are you doing this?"

"Because you don’t need a criminal lawyer, you just need someone to look out for your interests. As soon as I think you do need a criminal lawyer then the interview is going to be terminated and I’ll let Javier know the situation."

"How did Mr Ortiz get you to do this?"

"Javier and I have the same button where domestic violence is concerned." Morgan looks at the bruises around Betsy’s neck and down her arms.. What is not covered by the lemonade pink polo shirt that Miami Nice staff wear when working. "That and we both know Carmen. It’s good enough for me."

"She’s good people." Betsy nods.

"I don’t even want to tell you how many cleaning services I went through before I found Miami Nice. A smart man doesn’t mess with his housekeeper."

"And you’re a smart man?"

"Oh very."

* * *

Falconari and Trujillo hadn’t even gotten half way to the Rusty Pelican when the call comes in on Trujillo’s cell to return to the station because Becky Miller had received her call and is coming into the station. "Well that’s too bad."

"What?" Falconari asks.

"Miller coming into the station rather than calling us to meet her at her place. Wonder what she is trying to hide that she doesn’t want us at her place. She did report it as a crime so we can check out the scene anyway but she’s making it complicated. Guess I should have been more specific on my voice message."

"You think she’s doing it on purpose to be obstructive?"

Trujillo frowns and then shakes her head. "She’s between a rock and a hard place. She’s afraid Macon is going to kill her and she really wants her boss to be happy with her."

"And cooperating with the police will make her boss happy?"

"If it wouldn’t have, then he wouldn’t have brought her in." Trujillo says logically.

"By history, that means you have less than 72 hours to solve this."

"Excuse me."

"CSMC taunts the police by laying a crime in front of them complete with ribbons and bows... and then if it isn’t handled within 3 days then they handle it themselves and the perp either disappears or has a fatal... accident."

"And this Macon guy has been tweaking their noses for how long now? Months?"

"Yes, but this is actually the first time that CSMC has come to the police with a clue on his activity."

Trujillo realizes that he is right. Macon’s face had been all over town for a couple of months but that had been at the insistence of a PI up in Port Charles, New York who was working with a possible vic in the Gainesville arson. Because she knew Javier, she knows he’s been looking for the guy but he’d never shared. Just kept buying up dive bars around hospitals. "CSMC is a property company here in Miami. They’ve been on a land grab for the last few months."

"So you do know CSMC." Falconari’s tone is both knowing and smug.

"I’ve got bigger fish to fry. It’s Miami. As long as CSMS is more known for hurricane clean up and sponsoring soccer teams than dead bodies, I’m going to work the dead bodies. Do you want to hear what they’ve been buying or not?"

"Sorry go ahead."

"Bars. Dive bars around hospitals that cater to medical staff. The Rusty Pelican is one of those bars."

"Lisa Pappas, the target of the Arson up in Gainesville is a nurse. Her brother, a lieutenant in the CSMC organization and head of the Boston operation-- Anders Pappas, is the one who testified against Constantin Macon and put him in Pentonville. We believe Macon believes that Pappas flipped on his new boss’ orders and that Macon blames CSMC and wants revenge on Anders through his sister."

"Lots of believes in there and not much proof. You have anything that is going to court?"

"Plenty of circumstantial. Anders’ testimony is a matter of record. We know he is in Boston, or has been splitting time between there and Tarpon Springs where his mother lives."

"If this guy is the type to flip on an old boss, why would the new one reward him? He’s already proved to be untrustworthy. He’s a snitch."

"You’d think. The fact that he did advance and so quickly is the reason why we believe he offered his testimony to the grand jury on his new boss’ orders. Macon was in custody within 72 hours. That was overshadowed by the fact that Anders’ new boss was putting a bullet in Patience Dillon at exactly the same time.... self defense."

"You don’t think it was."

"I think that the local police took longer than three days to catch Patience Dillon. Baby Ashton took the matter into her own hands and put her in the ground rather than the padded cell she belonged in. It was ruled self defense at that time. There would be no way of getting a conviction."

Trujillo and Javier, they’d kept it casual... sex and a few meals. Trujillo now realizes that the calls from the other woman on Javier’s phone and his reason for cutting dates short isn’t another girlfriend or a secret wife. It’s his Boss that he called Baby. Javier worked roughly the same hours she did and was just as busy but the guy had skills that just didn’t come with batteries. She’d had a twinge of jealousy at the calls and the way that Javier would always take them no matter where they were or what they were doing. But she’d talked herself out of it because both of them are free agents. "Baby huh. Is this like the strong man at the circus being named Tiny?"

Falconari scans through his phone and pulls up a picture. "This is from a recent sighting of her over in New Orleans. Before the pictures of her were hard to come by. And the New Orleans thing is again CSMC trying to lure out this Macon. She was trying to bait him out and willing to have her picture taken to do it.. If we get Macon first, he is the bait we can use to take down CSMC."

"And what are you going to be offering a three time loser who needs to have a needle in his arm just based on the crime spree he’s been on in the last few months... witness protection?"

Falconari shrugs. "Some times the lioness gets the tethered goat. Timing is everything."

"She’s beautiful and looks too young to be running the kind of behemoth you’re talking about."

"Second generation. She took up the reins when she was 18. She inherited from her step mother." Falconari thumbs thru his pictures again and holds up a picture of Faith Ashton.

"I’m having a tough time with this." Trujillo shakes her head in disbelief. "Crooks are the most conservative misogynists in the world, especially the pros. It’s the piece that gives that extra thrill when I’m slapping on the cuffs. You’re telling me that there is a woman at the top of this pyramid?! You’re chasing fiction."

"Yeah, that’s what I thought when Greene first told me about her. I became a cop and then a FBI agent to honor a cop who did a lot of good work in my old neighborhood in Bensonhurst. As a local cop, I could go after the organization that killed Sgt Poletti but only as an FBI agent could I go after the head."

"And that woman, who if she is a day over thirty I will give up that brisket for life, is the one who killed your mentor?"

"No, another mobster by the name of Sonny Corinthos. But by the time I was in place to do something about him he was already on death row."

"For what?"

"For killing Baby’s Ashton’s stepmother. Small freaking world isn’t it?"

* * *

"What’s going on?" Betsy whispers to Morgan.

"I’d say that we’re waiting for Detective Trujillo to get back."

"But that guy is looking at me funny."

"That, my dear, I would bet money is a Fed."

"THE FBI?!" It’s a low but excited hiss. "Because of MACON?!"

"Crimes across state lines. Rather than having jurisdictional pissing contests the FBI takes charge."

"That’s why I’m here then-- to tell them the same thing I told Detective Trujillo." Betsy guesses.

"Perhaps. But rather than guessing lets just wait and ask them. You ever heard the old adage about assuming?

"Making an ass of you and me. Yeah."

"It’s frequently true."

"Oh yeah." Betsy agrees. "And it’s good to have the reminder before the conversation than after."

"You get a questions that you don’t understand, don’t answer it just look at me. I’ll get the clarification and then when we know what they want you can give it to them. And when I say we’re done..."

"We’re done." Betsy nods. She makes a run of her index finger over her lips and then down hidden between the two of them makes a twisting motion with her fingers as if turning a lock.

"Exactly."

"That’s her." Betsy gets to her feet. "That’s Detective Trujillo."

Morgan gets to his feet as well and looks at the Miami detective accompanied by another Fed.

"Betsy, hello, how are you?" Trujillo looks over the other woman who despite the bruises is actually looking a lot better than the last time she saw her.

"I could finally sleep last night. Mr Ortiz was right about me telling. It made it a lot easier. That and staying over at a friend’s house so I didn’t have to worry about Macon coming back."

"And who is this?"

"This is my lawyer, Morgan Benson. The friend I’m staying with cleans his house and he’s the only lawyer she knows and I was kind of freaking out when Mike told me you called."

"I’ll just be sitting in on the... conversation." Morgan says quietly as he hands over his business card to the detective and the fed. "I don’t specialize in criminal law but Carmen didn’t think that even with the police involved that Betsy would need a criminal lawyer. She doesn’t, does she?"

"We’ve gotten more information about Macon overnight. I have a better idea of what questions to ask." Trujillo shrugs. "I appreciate your cooperation with this. You never know what you might know that will give us a break and help us catch this guy."

"I’d just as soon be sleeping easy in my own place rather than crashing in a guest room no matter how nice Carmen is. I won’t be able to do that until Macon is caught." Betsy nods.

Green comes out of an office that the feds have appropriated for the afternoon. "If everyone will come this way we can get started."

"Betsy introduced me to Detective Trujillo... and you are?" Morgan asks.

"Special Agent Greene, Special Agent Falconari, FBI." Greene introduces them both. Falconari nods as he is introduced and hands Greene Morgan’s business card. "Morgan Benson– kind of off your beat– international law?"

"A friend of a friend." Morgan shrugs. If Greene was late to the party thats not his problem. Everyone takes a seat at the table. Trujillo takes the head with Greene and Falconari on one side and Morgan and Becky on the other. Morgan smiles at Trujillo’s choice but since meeting his sister; it’s a power play he recognizes. He wonders if the feds recognize it.

Greene gets to his feet and stands behind his chair the only one in the room standing. "Ms Miller, we appreciate your cooperation and apologize for the necessity of you coming in again."

"Anything I can do to help catch Macon."

"You’re referring to Constantin Macon." Greene clarifies for the recording devices.

"Uh huh." Betsy nods. "I switched phones back with Mike. See..." She pulls out her phone and scans through. "This is Macon."

Trujillo examines the picture. "Hair color and cut is different and he’s lost the jailhouse pallor but it’s the same guy. I’m going to want a copy of this."

"No problem." Becky nods. "I don’t think I have any other pictures of him. He didn’t like to have his picture taken. I snuck that one."

"And we appreciate it." Trujillo smiles. "Good work."

"You met him through your work at the Rusty Pelican correct?" Green gets back on point.

"Uh huh. He came in about a month ago maybe a little longer I don’t know for sure. He hung around a bit. We talked. He seemed okay. I had no idea what a freak show he’d turn into."

"How long have you worked for the Rusty Pelican."

"A couple of years. That’s why I have nights and weekends which are the best tips. We’re not down on the strip or anything so it’s nothing crazy."

"Just a friendly neighborhood place." Trujillo prompts.

"Right."

"Most of the people coming in are just getting off shift from work right?"

"From the hospital." Betsy agrees. "So it’s not just bankers hours. We get a lot at 3-4ish and then more between 11 and midnight. The boss started running two different happy hours because he knows that he’s got the shift thing going on. Our happy hour is over by five but then we’ve got the one from 11 until 1am. And a lot of the regulars are on a four on two off so they have a rotating weekend you never really know what is going to be a busy day because someone is coming up on their off rotation."

"The boss, that would be Javier Ortiz right?" Falconari asks.

"Um no. I guess I didn’t say that right." Betsy looks at Morgan for help.

"By boss you meant your supervisor at work correct, Becky?" Morgan offers the correction.

"Yes, that’s right. My supervisor. Mr Ortiz, he owns the Rusty Pelican."

"And how well do you know him?" Green asks.

"I don’t really. The first time I talked to him was yesterday."

Trujillo throws up a hand to stop Greene from saying anything. "Excuse me? You came in here last night with a man you’d met that very same day and when he told you to strip off your shirt you did it?!"

Morgan mirrors Trujillo’s motion stopping from Betsy defending herself. "What does that have to do with catching Macon other than providing visual evidence of how serious a threat Macon is to my client?"

"I’m just having a tough time believing that your client would be stripping off on the orders of a man she’d met hours before."

"And I say that says the most about my client’s emotionally vulnerable state of mind. I’m really glad that Mr Ortiz decided to bring her to the police station."

"So are we, Mr Benson." Falconari interjects. He looks over at Betsy and smiles. "We really appreciate your cooperation and know that it could not have been easy. So if Mr Ortiz had owned the bar for a while you would have talked to him before this right?"

"Probably. He’s only owned the bar for a couple of weeks, I guess. I saw him at the bar before but I hadn’t talked to him before."

"So why were you talking to him yesterday?"

"Macon left with all my money and my spare keys. There was a flyer at the bar with his picture on it and I said that I’d seen him to the bartender at work. That’s why Mr Ortiz came to see me because I said I’d seen Macon."

"Did Mr Ortiz tell you why he was looking for Macon?"

"No."

"Did he tell you what he was going to do to Macon when he caught him?"

"No. I figure since he wanted me to go to the police that he would too. He was so sad when I talked to him at my house, Mr Ortiz, I mean. He was so upset that I hadn’t told him sooner. That I didn’t realize that he would have made sure that Macon didn’t hurt me. That he would have protected me."

"By ordering you to take your clothes off in the middle of a police station." Trujillo interjects

"He didn’t like doing that; he isn’t like that. Mr Ortiz had to make sure that you’d believe me. He wanted to make sure you’d take me seriously."

"And how do we know that Mr Ortiz didn’t put those bruises on you and then tell you to blame it on Constantin Macon." Greene asks.

"Unless you’re telling me that FBI stands for Fucked up Beyond Imagination, you take that back right now!" Betsy demands.

"Conversation over." Morgan gets to his feet. He holds a hand out to Betsy who takes it and also comes to her feet. "If you have any questions for my client submit them in writing and we’ll respond promptly. You can reach Ms Miller through my office. Any contact with her in person, on the phone, at her place of employment or home will be considered harassment and we’ll proceed on that basis."

"We’re trying to catch a criminal here, Mr Benson."

"So you say." Morgan agrees with a nod. "I just wonder if the alleged criminal is Constantin Macon." With an arm at Becky’s elbow, he walks her out of the police station.

Trujillo looks over at Greene. "You have anyone else you want to seriously piss off?"

"Dante, get a background on Benson. There is no way a $2000 suit is working for a barmaid. Who is paying the bills."

"So let me get this straight. You get my witness to rabbit and then start investigating her attorney. What kind of nuts did I just walk into?" Trujillo demands. "Is Ortiz connected; is Benson? I don’t know and I don’t particularly give a fuck right now. We’ve got a guy out there that is killing people and committing major felonies. And I want him stopped before he does more here in Miami!!" Trujillo slams out of the conference room and goes straight to the LT’s office.

Falconari looks at Greene. "Well that went well." He says wryly with a shake of his head.

"Benson is in this up to his eyeballs. It’s too convenient. Ortiz brings her in last night and then today she shows up with a hired gun for an attorney. International trade..." Greene flips Morgan’s card back to Dante. "I bet we can all guess what kind of international trade. For all we know he could be the real head of CSMC– Miami."

"Now you’re talking out your... Look I’m with you, Benson showing up doesn’t fit. But we’ve got track on Ortiz for the last fifteen years from Phoenix to Los Angeles then ten years ago to Miami where he’s been ever since. There has never been any sign that he wasn’t the one running the show here in Miami and unless he disappears or all of a sudden shows up at another of Baby’s branches I’m not buying that she’s switched him up for this Benson guy who we know exactly Jack shit about."

"Change that."

* * *

"I’m sorry. I kinda lost it in there." Betsy apologizes to Morgan when he’s seating her back in his car. "I can’t believe I told a special agent he was fucked up."

"With perfect timing. I was ready to leave anyway. Staying we did pick up some information but it’s information...not necessarily good news."

"They’re coming after Mr Ortiz, aren’t they? Not Trujillo, I think she’s sleeping with Mr Ortiz but the others-- those FBI guys."

"Why do you think Trujillo is sleeping with Javier?"

"Last night when Mr Ortiz told me to take my shirt off, the detective was super pissed. She told him she wasn’t into threesomes which means to me that she’s been having some twosomes with Mr Ortiz."

Morgan laughs. "Yeah, you know based on that information I’d take that bet. She’s a good looking woman but kind of scary."

"You didn’t seem scared of her at all. You were so cool. And Carmen says that the CSMC guys are total pushovers for strong scary women, like Mr Ortiz’s boss up in New York. Not like me." Betsy laments.

"Give yourself some credit. You’ve been through a lot in the last month. And I’m sure Trujillo and Javier’s boss didn’t get scary strong overnight. They probably had to work at it a bit."

"How did you get scary strong?"

"The combination of an evil temper and a bully. I put up with the bully for awhile and then I literally saw red. I don’t recommend it. I spent the night in jail over that one. I scared myself and really didn’t like figuring out how badly I screwed up while sitting in a holding cell. They ended up calling it self defense so I didn’t have anything on my record that would have stopped me from getting licensed. But I figure I came this close to wrecking my career because I let myself get too pis... ticked."

"Well I’m glad you didn’t wreck your career and I’m glad you didn’t let me get too ticked back there.


	29. MB Ch29

"The time when you should want to meet at the condo-- I have you meet me here at the office." Roxie walks SJ back to her office at Jackson Asset Management– JAM. SJ knows from his conversation with Dara Jenson and the research Georgie did that Roxie owns this building and has her offices on the third floor. The first floor is retail and the second floor is occupied offices. He’d walked into a lobby that splits the third floor and to the left had been signs for JAM and on the right are plain glass doors. Maybe plans for expansion.

"Yeah, but if I’m going to be meet your seriously f’em up audit guy then I don’t want to bring that kind of karma back to the condo."

"You believe in Karma?"

"No, but I don’t want my first day in it as my own place being you telling me how seriously screwed I am. I’d just as soon enjoy it separate from the headache I’m about to get."

Roxie takes the seat behind her desk. SJ’s file is already open on her desk. "Well on the plus side, the money Georgie won for you would be considered money you invested or won rather than money that you earned."

"So he doesn’t get twenty percent." SJ takes a seat on the chair opposite the desk.

"He does not." Roxie says firmly. "I’ve had a chance to check out all your accounts and statements and I’m telling you right now-- quit spending money. Put the cards in the freezer or whatever you have to do but stop right **now**. You’ve got the money for the condo and you’ve got plenty to live on as long as you keep it to a very tight budget."

"How bad is it?’

"Well it’s not Ramen noodle tight, but you already know he took his cut of the entire bonus out of your first payout. The only way that he could do that and not tell you to mind your spending is..."

"Oh shit. He hasn’t been paying my taxes."

"Bingo." Roxie says grimly. "And that little bit of silver lining, the taxes were taken out of the gambling money so what is left is clear. I put what was left over after the condo into a separate account. That is what you’re going to be living on for awhile. ‘Course if the IRS knew how you’re going to be looking come April 15, they would have kept the whole thing. He filed an extension for you last year and seriously underestimated what you should have been paying which means you’re going to end up with some penalties."

"Maybe I shouldn’t be buying the condo."

"Maybe you should. Florida law lets you keep the house. If you’re renting then they can just take more money out of your accounts. You get to keep one house, one car. The rest of them well get them out of your name. If they’re paid for sell them or give them to charity. You need the deduction."

"Morgan said that I’m going to get nailed for forty percent."

"Like I said you need the deductions. I need three months of austerity from you starting now. You’ll get the next installment on your bonus when the season starts. Unless it’s a free gym membership because you’re doing ads for them, then use the facilities at work or the weights at the condo. A debit card for gas and groceries with a hard cap on spending. No golf unless it’s a charity tourney."

"Cause I need the deductions."

"Damn straight."

"You know I’m getting kinda pissed."

"Well then you must be an easy going guy because I’m already pissed and there is no kinda about it. What he did was skeevy but you signed the flipping tax return. **You** signed it."

"My mother told me the only thing you have is your good name. I’m not going to be some Wesley Snipes who is known more for tax dodging than his movies."

"He should have made better movies. Take a deep breath. You’re not in infomercial territory yet. You just need to take a good look around at all the stuff you bought since you were drafted and figure out what is worth keeping and move it to the condo. The rest if you can get full price for it then sell it and if you can’t then give it to charity as long as you have the original receipts. The Condo was your last major purchase and it will be until your income is greater than your out go."

"Longer." SJ says grimly. "Dara Jenson she might have hinted around the troubles but she flat out said that the average NBA career is five years long and I’m going into my second year. I’m not planning on being average. Never have been and never will be but you figure if I make it past year five I’m already on borrowed time. And an average is an average. That’s some longer and some a hell of a lot shorter."

Roxie nods. "Yeah, Cassius and I had that talk a couple of years ago. He and the Michaelsons are no **_One Hit Wonders_** but they knew they were going to have to think about what they were going to do when the touring didn’t bring in the bucks. They’d seen too many guys who went from Arenas back to second tier venues and never really got the reality. There is a life after touring. Regarding last years taxes, I’m going to work up a revised filing and then try to cut a deal with the IRS. Normally they are better about cutting a deal and it’s a hell of a lot cheaper to be on a payment plan with them then borrow money to pay them."

"What about my manager?"

"Oh we’re still working on him. You have to figure that he is aware of the average career of a bball player as well. It would explain him getting his all up front. But the stink you could make, the stink I could make... well that set it up as his last payday. Or he can restructure your deal and give you some of that 15 million back, like about 12 million of it. You get that back and you’ve got some breathing room. I’m also going to be contacting all your endorsements and making sure they have your updated business address."

"Here?"

"Damn straight. And when your manager wants his cut he can just come in and get it straight from me and look me in the eye when he does."

"Can’t I just fire him?"

"You’re a grown man you can do what you want to do."

"What would you do?"

"Make sure he was right where I wanted him and then kick his ass." Roxie shrugs. "But that’s me. You need to make sure that you’re not jumping from the frying pan to the fire. Doesn’t cost anything to interview new agents though and it doesn’t hurt your negotiating position with the old agent. Although it might be hard to get a dime out of him if he doesn’t think he’s going to get any of those golden eggs in the future."

"I’m going to work on moving. Give ya some time and I think I’ll dodge a few calls from him. Just let me know when the time is right and everything is set."

"Well I’ve already called the bank and let them know he doesn’t have check writing privileges anymore. Sent him that in writing by courier so he already knows that. Don’t be surprised if you do get a call or two."

"If you don’t mind me moving now into the condo, I know the deal isn’t done yet but it’s nearly. And I’ll give notice at my apartment."

"Yep." Roxie reaches into her desk and pulls out a ring of keys and a passcode for the garage. "And remember if you have any questions..."

" **We’ve** got onsite managers."

"Exactly."

"I’m going to be back and forth between the apartment and the condo but feel free to stop by any time especially if you’ve got news on getting some of my money back."

"That’s a promise."

"Would it be stepping on your toes if I told Georgie what is going on. She’s chasing a hacker who ripped someone off big time up in Port Charles but she might be able to tip some weight on my soon to be ex manager."

"I wouldn’t mind at all." Roxie grins. "I was hoping you’d say that. She’s the best."

* * *

"Morgan, you have a detective here to see you." Maria doesn’t take her eyes off the tall woman in front of her. "A Detective Trujillo. She said you wouldn’t be surprised."

"Right." It’s a balancing act. He’d really rather make Trujillo wait but he doesn’t particularly want the partners to see a cop hanging in the lobby area. The partners probably already know because Trujillo has already gotten past front reception to Maria. "Send her in." Morgan gets to his feet. "Detective."

Maria rolls her eyes behind the detective and shakes her head at Morgan. "You have ten minutes before your next appointment."

"Thank you. Let me know when they arrive." Morgan nods.

Maria exits the office and shuts the door behind her.

"How can I help you, Detective." Morgan remains standing and doesn’t offer Trujillo a seat. He watches as she eyeballs his office.

"You’re what 3- 4 years out of law school? Nice. Your own space, your own secretary. Definitely not where you’d be if you’d gone the criminal law track. Driving a Porsche, wearing nice suits."

"In Miami." Morgan says wryly.

"In very air conditioned offices which is the only reason why you could wear those nice suits." Trujillo grins at Morgan. "So what is a rich guy like you doing offering counsel to someone like Betsy Miller." She names of the top five names of the firm, the title that is on the door of the building finishing with White..."...et al isn’t actually known for their pro bono work. Big fish is how they keep the AC on." Trujillo stops by Morgan’s brag wall that has both his diploma for graduating from Miami and law school.

"And the reason you are here, Detective?"

"To return this." Trujillo puts Betsy Miller’s cell phone on Morgan’s desk. "We took a copy of Macon’s picture to update the current fliers. We’re giving the information to the crime beat journalists too to get it out to press and paper.

"I’ll get it to her. Anything else?"

"Really how did Betsy Miller end up on your radar?"

"I told you at the police station. She’s staying with the lady who cleans my house once a week, who has been cleaning my house once a week for the last... jeez seven years. I like the lady who cleans my house."

"I know we kind of got off on the wrong foot down at the police station. Things always get tense when the feds are involved. I want you to know– catching Macon is **my** priority."

"But not necessarily theirs. Got it." Morgan exhales heavily and points to the chair on the other side of the desk. "Go ahead and have a seat. I really do have an appointment in ten minutes though."

"I wondered." Trujillo takes the seat. "Ever been deep sea fishing?"

"A couple of times. Is this where we discuss using the little fish as the bait to catch the big fish? Betsy is not going to be your little fish."

"I’m with you on that. The Feds seem to be planning on making Macon the little fish. That’s not my agenda. I want that guy off my streets before he hurts anyone else."

"Greene’s tone was clear. He’s going after Javier Ortiz."

"Yeah, I got that too." Trujillo nods. "And if I catch Javier doing something then I’ll take him in just like if I catch you doing something. Right now though, I’d really like Macon. I’m not much into the whole glory thing but popping the guy who is making a mess in my city..."

"And who New York, New Orleans and Gainesville haven’t been able to catch..."

"Well that would just be the hot fudge, whip cream and cherry on top." Trujillo stands up. "I appreciate your time."

"No problem. If you have questions for Betsy, let me know. I’ll make her available to you."

"Thanks. And I’ll let you know so you can tell her as soon as I get the cuffs on the guy."

"That would be much appreciated."

* * *

"Anything yet?" Greene demands looking over Falconari’s shoulder in the borrowed office of the Miami police department. They could be over at the Fed building but rumors of leaks had them flying under the radar.

"Surprisingly enough, yes." Falconari. "I really thought you were blowing smoke. Benson was big about telling us he’s involved because of his housekeeper. Which might be true but it’s not the whole truth. Had facial recognition run with Benson on the Ortiz surveillance tapes and there are regular meetings between Ortiz and Benson going back three, four months. Not finding anything further back than that though."

"So he does know Ortiz." Greene’s eyes narrow but there is more than a little gloat in this tone. "I knew it. What do you have on Benson?"

Falconari clicks a button on his laptop. "Morgan Benson, attorney in good standing having passed the Florida, Virginia and New YorkState bars. Specializing in International Law, primarily petroleum. Bilingual English and Spanish. Took summer university level courses in both Colombia and Venezuela." Falconari pauses to give full effect before going for the punch line. "Originally from Port Charles, New York."

"Excuse me?!" Greene waves a hand to stop the slide show.

"Son of dead mobster, Sonny Corinthos. Raised by very alive and kicking alleged mobster Jason Morgan ... and running his finances we found this." Falconari restarts the slide show.

"A joint savings account with funds from Kristina "Baby" Ashton. It’s the trifecta."

"The account was opened over ten years ago while Benson was still a minor. The timing is interesting it was right after Corinthos got the needle. No withdrawals until the last couple of months which is what triggered when running the financials. Before that it was all coming in and nothing going out. This account was actually listed on Baby Ashton’s tax returns. So taxes have been paid on the money all along."

Greene grimaces at that. "But it’s proof of a connection."

"Flight information indicates that Benson and a companion boarded a flight to Port Charles last week and spent the long weekend up in New York arriving back on Monday."

"Isn’t there some big charity function up there that Sonny Corinthos was involved in."

"Nurse’s Ball." Falconari says without hesitation. Corinthos might have been dead for over a decade but he knows his enemy. "Funding AIDS outreach. The woman married to Jason Morgan, Sonny Corinthos’ hand picked successor, is HIV positive."

"Where is he putting his money?"

The slide show restarts after a quick click mid way down the presentation. That’s what so annoying about Greene he jumps around rather than waiting for the story to unfold. "As part of his father’s estate a hacienda in Venezuela, it was absorbed when Corinthos took over the Alcazar crime family. A house in Coral Gables, has owned that since his sophomore year in college and six months ago he bought the house across the canal." The slide show pictures are from a Google earth function along with the tax records of all the properties.

"Credit cards."

"Entitled rich guy living within his inflated salary stuff up until five months ago– lots of restaurants and clubs. Four months ago the spending pattern changed– books from Amazon, Baby Gap, Baby pottery barn, Bellinis which is evidently some kind of furniture place that specializes in baby furniture."

"Who is the baby mama?"

"And that is just interesting. I’m getting nothing. No change in mail addressed to the house. The airline ticket was literally _and companion_ which I thought was a no no after 9-11. Nothing new on his insurance–life, health or auto. I’m going to have to go down to the airport and get the surveillance photos for the flight to Port Charles... see if anything pops there."

"You work that." Greene nods. "I’m going to go to the field office and see if they have updated surveillance on Ortiz. Also check into that cleaning business. It’s a front for CSMC. I’ve seen it in other branches. There are suspicions that it finds extortion material on people using the service... especially in Vegas. Where it may happen in Vegas but Baby makes sure it doesn’t stay there. I’ll meet you back at the hotel."

* * *

When Morgan arrives home he finds Lisa up on the landing that leads to the master bedroom. A new supply had arrived from Amazon and Jacques had put together the bookcase for her so she’s reorganizing the library to allow for the greater number of books and the additional bookcase. Morgan gives her an embrace and a kiss on the temple. "How many of those books are you lifting at a time?"

"Oh please. Pregnant not disabled. I’m pacing myself."

Morgan doesn’t make anything of it because she really is happier than she had been the day before when she’d watched the Leave it to Beaver rerun on TV Land.

"And you should move your books up here too from the Study downstairs."

"Why?"

"Did you listen to the news at all when you were coming home?"

"Music. Got to get myself out of a work frame of mind, at least until I have to start on these." Morgan holds up the briefcase that Lisa knows is stuffed with work.

She takes it from him and lifts it... "Hmm, three hours."

"Yeah, about that." Morgan laughs. "What did I miss on the news?"

"First of those storms is coming through. Already devolved into a tropical mess, lots of water, some rain, short term flooding maybe. They’re more interested in the one behind it. This is kind just a soften ya up storm. The one behind it looks like a monster but too far out to really predict."

"So the soaker is going to be going through in..."

"Forty eight hours but starting to get crappy tomorrow."

"And the one behind it?"

"They’ll know more in 48 hours."

"You ever play with a magic eight ball? I swear its what the NOAA uses for forecasting."

"There is that. But remember I also did clean up after Tarpon Springs with my brother and Cole Radcliffe. And it hasn’t helped any that Georgie’s House has been talking to your House and freaking him out. He’s been asking me if you have roof clips and am I sure his back up power supply is independent of the power grid. Your House is freaking out. His shopping list has switched from recommended foodstuffs to a landscape service because he’s figured the angles and knows which trees are going to come down on him in high winds. He’s been running probabilities."

"Oh Gawd save me from probabilities."

"Tell me about it. I made him promise to wait fifteen minutes after you got home to bring it to your attention. You’ve got about enough time to change out of that suit and grab a beer before he starts in on you. He’s your House, you deal with him. At least your place is designed to be mopped out... a little sideways water would be annoying but not disastrous."

"Is this how it’s going to be with The Bun? _She’s your daughter_..."

"Oh you betcha. Especially if I’ve already been listening to it for four hours. I’d tell him to hush and he’d come up with another angle that needed to be explored. He’s a worrywart. He’s worse than a two year old. It isn’t why, why, why it’s but, but, but. And you know if a tree does fall on him he’s going to be the first one saying I told you so."


	30. MB Ch30

Carmen looks around the two bedroom apartment in one of the ritzy parts of Miami. Here you’re paying because it’s the cool place to live and down in the middle of everything. It’s a place where someone who doesn’t know jack about the real Miami would live. Someone with more dollars than sense.

"I really appreciate you getting me in so soon. I know you’re busy with the storms and stuff probably people wanting you to get them prepped." SJ leans heavily on the big guns. "I just bought a new place from Roxie Jackson, you know from Jackson Asset Managment and she gave me the okay to move in while the deal is being closed. And I talked to my girl, Georgie Jones, about moving and she talked to Mona Dupree and they all figured you were the woman to talk to about getting everything done right and fast."

Carmen looks at him. "That Roxie she knows how to squeeze a nickel and get a dime."

SJ exhales. "Good, I was hoping you knew her too. I know you worked with Georgie before when her nephew, Morgan Benson, was upgrading his security. I work with Pete Harris over at the Miami Heat."

Carmen tsks. "Pete Harris works at the Miami Heat. You **are** one of the Miami Heat."

"Yeah, but please don’t charge me the rich dumb guy rate. One of the reasons I’m with Roxie well two, I didn’t know about her when I first signed with the Heat and the real reason my first agent/ manager screwed me royally. I’m broke until the season starts and I get the installment on my bonus. I mean I’m sure I could go down and get one of those payday loans but have you seen the interest on those things?"

Carmen laughs. "Don’t do it. So with the move, the first thing you do is clean your new place top to bottom windows, floors, put down shelf paper, paint the walls replace the carpet anything you’re going to do, now is the time to do it before you get all the furniture in. Then you move the furniture over, come over here and clean this place top to bottom then go back to your new place and put the bed together and sleep until your back doesn’t hurt."

"I don’t have a truck and I really don’t want anyone I work with to know how badly I screwed this up. I know you have a truck because of helping out Georgie when she was doing that install over at her nephew’s place."

Carmen sighs. "So you’re cash poor but you want everything done now."

"Yes, ma’am."

"How badly did they scalp you on your cleaning deposit on this place?"

"$4500 and $500 is non refundable. They would have charged me an extra two grand if I wanted a dog."

"I get your cleaning deposit. For that I clean your new place, this place, pack and move everything over to the new place. That includes hiring the guys to do the heavy lifting and gas for the truck."

"How soon?"

"You are a terrible negotiator. It’s a good thing you have Roxie now." Carmen shakes her head in disbelief. "You’re supposed to say half of the cleaning deposit."

SJ laughs. "Okay, half the cleaning deposit for getting me moved over and then I sign a contract with Miami Nice and you tell me what I can get for the other half that will last me . And if there is a fight with the management here about getting all the cleaning deposit back– you fight it."

"Oh I like that last part." Carmen nods. "Deal. Nobody tells me how to clean. And if they try then I’ll get the cleaning contract for this building too."

"I’m not planning on painting anything over at the new place, not right now and I really don’t care what kind of shelf paper. I just want to have this all done as soon as possible. My Boo is going to be coming down in November when her nephew’s girlfriend has the baby. I’m going to be doing a lot of basketball stuff then so I’ve just got now to get it done, you know?"

"And if you believe the weather reports, need to get everything done in the next couple of days anyway." Carmen pulls out her phone. "I hate texting."

"Then why are you doing it?"

"Because my people seem to love it. You’ll need to call the managers over at the other place to let my girls in. ETA is... 45 minutes."

SJ pulls out his phone and calls the phone number that is on the business card that Roxie had made sure he had after their first meeting. "Hey this is Steve Johnson. I’ve got a cleaning crew coming over for 407. Could you let them in? Thanks. They should be there in about 45 minutes."

"And after we get you moved over, the first person over even before the cable guy is someone to change the locks."

* * *

"No. I won’t go! How can you even ask me to go when the feds are coming after you?!" Kiki feels like she’s already said it 100 times. Javier is being stubborn and has dug in his heels.

"There is absolutely nothing you can do, chica." Javier says patiently. "The weather is turning nasty and you have to get back to school. You have obligations up in Port Charles and I’d really like to be saying my sister the CPA."

"Are you taking this seriously?!"

"Yes, love, I am taking this very seriously. I’m kind of ticked as a matter of fact about the whole thing. I give them a spree killer wrapped in ribbons and bows and they decide to come after me. I begin to lose faith in the legal system."

Kiki snorts. "Yeah, right like you ever had any." She sighs. "So you’ve got your list of threats and the Feds are down the list behind Macon and Trujillo if she finds out that you’re dating her because Baby said you needed an in with the local PD."

"Trujillo is fine. She and I agree; we are not serious. You’ll know it’s serious when I introduce you to her."

"She risked her job to let you know that the Feds were coming after you. Javier, don’t be such a guy--that’s serious. That’s _betray me and I’ll go bunny boiler_ serious."

"You watch too many old movies." Javier suggests with a pat on the arm.

"Don’t patronize me, hermano. I’m a girl. She’s a girl. I know. And she carries a gun. This is not cool, Javier and it’s going to bite you in the butt. Having the feds come around is the perfect reason for you two to be backing off from each other so you don’t cause either one of you any trouble!"

"I hear you. My neighbors hear you. But this conversation isn’t about me, it’s about you. You need to be heading back to New York and school."

"I’m the one who started the conversation, and it’s definitely about you." Kiki counters with her arms crossed in front of her body.

"Things have changed with Macon, Kiki. He has run out of time and a cornered rat is going to bite. The safest place for you is up in New York."

"And the safest place for you?"

"This is my job, Kiki. Yes, I will have a talk with Trujillo. It is not a surprise about the Feds. I wouldn’t be surprised if they’ve been keeping tabs on me for the last ten years when I went from nothing in my pockets to filing tax returns. They have been very bored but it hasn’t stopped them from looking."

"Even with what you did..." Kiki doesn’t mention the name of the guy who raped her and instead looks away.

"Even with that pendejo. That was justice. He knows it and never went to the police. If he wanted different then he should have confessed his crimes to the police. It’s time for you to go back to New York. Even if there weren’t things going on at work, the weather alone is a good reason for you heading back and getting a head start on getting your apartment in order. Besides you know Mrs Adams wants you to go to work for Eli’s and see if you can steal his recipes. The Feds should be watching her with her corporate espionage."

"She could get them herself if she was willing to marry the guy." Kiki mutters. "Fine. I’ll go. But we’re talking every Sunday and that’s final. You miss a call and coming to find you."

"Every Sunday." Javier agrees. His phone rings. It’s the hotline. "I have to take this."

"I’ll go start packing. I’ll check in before I leave."

Javier nods. He goes out to the balcony. "Ortiz."

Mouse comes over the line. "Got some Feds on your tail?"

"Did Kiki call you?!"

"Mrs Adams called Baby directly totally by passing the hotline. You do remember that she stayed with Baby after that home invasion in Atlanta?"

Javier groans. "Mouse, she shouldn’t have done that."

"You try telling Mrs Adams anything. You’re just lucky she didn’t call Baba too. What’s going on?"

"Two feds showed up to interview Betsy Miller supposedly about Macon. According to Betsy, it was more about me than Macon at least on the feds part. Before the interview though, Trujillo took one of the feds to Mrs Adams place for barbeque."

"And to get you the heads up." Mouse nods.

"I had Morgan help out Betsy in the second interview. If they are coming after me..."

"They might think there is a little smoke there too. Gotcha. Keep in touch and I’ll see if anyone has been putting their feelers out on you or Morgan. You hear that Baby talked to Mike?"

"The word has gone out."

"Happy Hunting."

"Thanks. Kiki will be back at school within two days."

"She keeping her apartment by Chloe Morgan?"

"Yes, rooming with another girl from school."

"She checked out." Mouse reassures the overprotective big brother. "Her, her parents, siblings... nothing to flag at all. They’ll have fun but not too much fun."

"I appreciate you being right there."

* * *

"Bingo." Dante Falconari leans forward placing his forearms on the desk and watches the video in real time. It had taken some time to get the okay to go through the surveillance from the Monday of Labor Day weekend at Miami Dade. Even knowing exactly what flight and what gate he’d been cautious and studied the film for the half an hour leading up to the landing. Morgan Benson and his visibly pregnant companion had been met by a very tall black man who’d taken the bag from the companion. They’d taken their sweet time leaving the gate area, letting the woman set the pace. There is plenty of vid of her as they’d walked up the concourse. He captures some frames and starts running it through the facial recognition database. He’d narrowed the search to Florida hoping for a driver’s license. It doesn’t take that long. "Bingo." Dante says again as the screen capture on one side is matched to a driver’s license on the right. "Lisa Pappas, last address Gainesville, Florida. RN, graduated of University of Florida." He pulls out his phone and calls Greene. "What was the name of the arson victim up in Gainesville?

"A-1 Storage but the investigator believes it was targeted at Lisa Pappas. She is the sister of Anders Pappas, current head of CSMC Boston and the guy who testified against Macon. Why?"

"Because she was the plus one with Benson to Port Charles. And considering his changed shopping patterns and her condition on the video, I’d say she’s the baby mama."

"All police requests for more information on Lisa Pappas are being routed through the PI who told the cops she was the target-- Georgie Jones out of Port Charles, New York. She’s a straight arrow, good rep and has a lot of influential friends. Her partner at Scorpio Investigations, Lucky Spencer, however, has flags all over his profile. He’s always this close to being put on the no fly list."

"So the lawyer who shows up for Betsy Miller is the same guy knocking boots with Lisa Pappas-- another of Macon’s victims. He’s has been very careful to keep her off the grid for the last four months. You think he took on Miller in order to find out what was going on with the Macon investigation?" Before Greene can answer, Falconari continues. "She popped with a Florida state nursing license."

"And CSMC– Miami has been buying bars around hospitals." Greene adds.

"And Betsy Miller worked at the Rusty Pelican a bar that services SouthMiamiHospital." Falconari puts in another piece of the puzzle. There is a long pause on the line. "What are you thinking?"

"I’m thinking that for some reason Lisa Pappas has been Macon’s target all along. She’s the key to taking them all down: Macon, Benson and CSMC too. A little conspiracy, a little RICO act." Greene hypothesizes.

Dante looks at the picture of the very pregnant woman and grimaces. He doesn’t like this. He doesn’t like it at all.

"We need to find Lisa Pappas and have a little chat with her before Baby moves her out of reach."

* * *

SJ had basically been kicked out of both of his places. Carmen had told him that two of her crew were over at the Loft. It has been showing clean but they were going to put the _ain’t going to be cleaned like this again for months maybe years_ on it. She also had three girls with her at his old place who were packing everything for the move. When the move happened everyone would swap and the two at the loft would go to his old apartment and give it the same kind of treatment but adding in a complete paint job and carpet cleaning. Carmen is evidently very serious about getting back every dime of his deposit and getting a contract out of it too with the property manager. Because he is at loose ends and under edict to not spend any money he heads over to see the one person that he knows is also at loose ends and under edict to not even go to the mall.

"Lisa, SJ is at the front door." House announces to Lisa who is working on her pool game using the overhead camera House has to work the angles with her.

"Verified?"

"Voice and visual. Nobody else in range of my cameras."

"Okay authorize him and tell him I’m playing pool." Lisa approves.

"Hey little Mama; howzit going?" SJ says cheerfully as he walks into the game room.

"I left **_little_** behind about 3 months ago." Lisa grumbles.

"But you’re not going to pop or anything now right?" SJ says casually but with a healthy dose of fear.

"Bite your tongue." Lisa demands. "What are you doing here in the middle of the day."

"I’ve been kicked out of my place... by the cleaner. They’re moving everything over to my new loft."

"You got it!" Lisa smiles at SJ. "That’s awesome. The way you were talking with Morgan I thought things were totally screwed."

"Oh they are. I’d play with you but I can’t afford the bet when you kick my ass." Steve pulls out his phone. He turns it so that Lisa can see the call log. "That number you see about ten times in a row? My agent. Roxie cut off his check writing privileges."

Lisa laughs. "I know it’s not funny but I kind of like it that he went from happy as a lark to hitting a brick wall in the course of..." Lisa slaps her hands together hard. "The only thing better would be slamming his head into a brick wall yourself."

"You’re just as violent as Roxie." SJ comments. He picks up the triangle to rack for a game of 8 ball. "I swear she was baring her teeth at the thought of getting a piece of my agent. I’m going to have to deal with the guy but I kinda want him to stew for awhile. And it ticks me off that what he did was legal. Well cept for not paying my taxes but he never said he was an accountant. Roxie is an **_accountant_**. I just got to get her the money so that she can make sure I keep it."

"You said the cleaner was at your place?" Lisa offers SJ the break.

He takes it knowing if Lisa is on her game it might be the only chance he has to actually play. "Yeah, Carmen. She does this house too. I kinda used Morgan’s name to get in with her." He admits sheepishly.

"Miami Nice." Lisa nods. "They do good work but you need to know they are totally wired into Courtland Street. CSMC own Miami Nice. They aren’t going to tell anyone your business but they’ll know your business. They love keeping other people’s secrets. And anyone who empties your trash knows your business."

"Your brother works for Courtland Street right?"

"My brother is **owned** by Courtland Street." Lisa counters. "They say jump he doesn’t even ask how high. They say we want to open a branch in North Pole, Alaska he’d be on the first dogsled. Miami Nice, maybe One Phone Call, are about as close as you want to be to CSMC when you’re playing. A piece of their money is gambling. The kind of gambling that would raise flags with the NBA. The branch they have in Las Vegas contracts with all the big casinos collecting markers."

"How does that work?"

"They buy the debt from the casino at about thirty cents on the dollar and then collect a dollar ten. They are **very** good at collections. Very big on one contact resolutions."

"Your brother get in deep with them?"

"Oh Anders isn’t with CSMC because he owes them money or something. He is with them because he sold his soul to the devil. He loves Courtland Street and **adores** his boss. I came to Florida to get away from them. Didn’t work."

"Why did you think that Florida would get you away from them?" SJ lines up a shot he knows in his gut isn’t going to work but which would hopefully leave Lisa with nothing either.

"They stay out of the hurricane zone for the most part. I mean I knew about Tarpon Springs. That’s where my mother lives but it’s just kind of a retirement branch like Iowa but I thought other than that the closest active branch was Atlanta. Surprise!! They are **huge** in Miami and getting bigger all the time. There are sodas and stuff in the little fridge." Lisa knows in her gut that the only reason why Baby has a branch here is because of Morgan but Javier had made it a thriving operation. If she was interested, she could probably call Anders and find out where Javier sits at the big table. But she can guess that he has a seat at it right up there with New York, Boston, Chicago and LA. "That was a really nice shot." Lisa walks around the table taking a step back to consider the angles. She picks what her next shot is going to be but says aloud. "Since we’re not playing for money... House, what is my percentage shot here?"

The monitor on the far wall comes on and shows the table from the top. It shows where Lisa’s pool cue is currently and House announces along with adding a dotted line to the projected table. "Three degrees to the right with a 58% chance of completion and a 88 percent chance of leaving your opponent a less than 50% shot."

"Hey wait a sec! I’m right here. Dude, I thought we were pals when we were working angles playing hoop!" SJ protests.

"You didn’t ask, SJ." House counters.

"Yeah, you didn’t ask." Lisa sticks her tongue out at SJ and then lines up the shot making the three degree adjustment.

"She was doing just fine eye balling it. I’m the one that needs the help." SJ laments. Lisa might have only had a 58% chance of completion but evidently she’s one that beats the odds. "I’m going to get my ass kicked here. You sure you don’t want to go out and play golf. I’m better at golf."

"Maybe after everything is settled I’ll take you up on that. Right now, it’s pretty much doctor’s appointments only until they catch the bad guy."

"That would drive me crazy. It’s like being stuck in your hotel room out on the road. You start getting really itchy and just know you’re going to break out and do something really stupid."

"You suggesting I go do something stupid?"

"Nah, I’m thinking something preemptive. You wanna go see my new place? Car to under cover parking to elevator to my place. Nothing public." SJ makes little quotes in the air around the word public.

Lisa doesn’t give him a chance to change his mind. "Let me get my shoes." She races out of the room– the seven month pregnant version.

"Hey House..."

"Yes, SJ?"

"Could you leave a message for Pete, Morgan and Jacques that Lisa went over to my new place with me. Oh and forward any calls to my phone that way if her old man calls he won’t freak."

"Her old man?" House isn’t familiar with the term.

"Morgan."

Lisa is back wearing slip on sandals and carrying an oversized woven bag. "I’m ready."

"I had House forward phone calls to my phone." SJ hands over his phone. "Unless it’s Georgie, Roxie or work, nobody I’m talking to right now."

"Okay. Lisa puts his phone in her bag. "House could you leave a message for Morgan..."

"Pete and Jacques that you are at SJ’s new loft." House finishes with the address.

"I already told him." SJ informs Lisa.

* * *

"Javier!" Mrs Adams comes across the restaurant to greet the young man holding out both hands.

He takes both hands and gives a gentle squeeze and then leans over to give her a kiss on the cheek. "I’m sending Kiki back to New York early. If for nothing else then to beat the weather."

‘I figured. I’ve got her covered on the schedule and I’ll mail her check to Mouse. He can take it to her when he checks out the security on her place."

"Mrs Adams, you are too good at this." Javier says wryly. "Good enough to know that you should have called me not Baby."

"I know you, Javier Ortiz. You’d have told me you’d handle it and it was no problem. Which is exactly what Cassius told me and then two days later he was falsely arrested and fighting for his life. If it would have been anyone but you I would have called you, maybe the hotline. But Baby needed to know."

"This is nothing new for me, Mrs Adams. Before Bruno hired me, I was broke and hungry and not exactly declaring my income. My first year with CSMC my taxed income more than tripled. I’ve been on their radar ever since."

"Taxes." Mrs Adams shakes her head. "The boys had the same problem when they broke big. Musicians. At least now they can leave that headache to Roxie. I’ll be happy when Kiki has her CPA too. Between the two of them, they’ll keep us from making license plates."

Javier laughs. "I do need a favor."

"What’s that?"

"Can I call Trijillo from here. She was in with the fed. There shouldn’t be any kind of question about her getting a call from here."

"Specially since she didn’t sign her bill but left a message for you." Mrs Adams gives Javier’s arm a pat.

"Ah right. Let me take care of that too."

* * *

The Two feds pull up to a very nice house in Coral Gables that backs up to a Canal. The property is surrounded by a concrete wall but they can see through the gate that everything is well tended, even the basketball hoop in the driveway. The gate is closed and secure so Greene, who is driving presses the monitoring button. "Lisa Pappas, please."

John Mahoney’s voice comes out of the intercom. "I’m sorry; you must have the wrong address."

"Is this Morgan Benson’s house?"

‘Yes."

"Then we’ll see him."

"Do you have an appointment?"

Greene holds his badge up to the camera on. "Green and Falconari, FBI."

"One moment please."

But rather than the gate opening another voice comes over the intercom system. "Gentleman, this is Morgan Benson. How can I help you?"

"We’re at your front gate. We have a few follow up questions for you."

"Yes, I am aware you are my gate. My monitoring company notified me when they patched you to me. But you see I am at my office where I normally am until 6pm. If you have further questions then please come to my office."

"We’re already here, Mr Benson. We’ll wait, no problem." Green counters and there is more than a hint of a threat in his voice.

"Well that’s unfortunate because the only way you’re coming on to my property is with a warrant. I conduct business at my office, gentlemen. This is regarding business; isn’t it, Agent Greene?"

"As a matter of fact it is. Our research has uncovered another of Macon’s victims, Lisa Pappas. We believe you have a connection to her too. Do you really want us to bring it to your office, Benson?" Greene snarks back.

There is a pause on the line. "Hold please." Morgan is off the connection for about two minutes and then comes back on. "One of my roommates will be there in fifteen minutes. I’ll be there in twenty and the security system is active, Gentlemen. Don’t do anything you want to be seen by the Miami Bureau Chief." Morgan clicks off the line.

Dante grumbles. "What does he think we’re going to do... scratch our balls or something?"


	31. MB Ch31

Lisa looks at the ringing phone in her hand. It’s SJ phone and the number on it is definitely not his agent. She engages the phone. "Morgan?"

"Normally I’d be really pissed about hearing that you left the house after you’d already left than before. Especially with Macon sitings being so recent."

"Normally, that means **_but_**. But what?"

"House just called me at work to let me know that Falconari and Greene are at the gate and asked for you before me."

"Oh crap." Lisa mutters.

"Stay with SJ until I give you the all clear or Pete shows up."

"Maybe I should talk to them."

"Maybe they should call before dropping by."

"You’re not going to go all Miss Manners on them are you?"

"Mr Manners and I don’t see why not. These are the two guys that were more interested in Javier than catching Macon."

"Well Macon is just a bad ass. They take down Javier, and they think they can get everyone including Baby and my brother. There has got to be a promotion or two in that. Maybe you need an attorney?!"

"I’ll know when I know. Don’t worry; my one phone call will be to you."

"Thanks."

"Because I am going to want you out of the country. I would advise going to Robin’s mother in France. She’s retired WSB and not involved with Courtland Street or even with Uncle Jason."

"This is the woman who you jumped off the Eiffel tower with?"

"Nobody can prove that, Querida. Remember nobody but me or Pete."

"You’re the one dealing with the Feds. Worry about yourself. I’ll take care of me and the Bun." Lisa snaps back.

"I’ll call you when they’re gone." There is a long pause. He really wants to say something more, then just hangs up the call. His next call is to House. He’d already called Jacques when he’d put the Feds on hold. "House, this is Morgan. I need you to do something for me."

"How can I be of assistance, Morgan?"

"Jacques is going to arriving soon with two feds. I need you to be absolutely silent. No verbal clues, no little red light to let them know you’re recording. Total stealth mode, can you do that?"

"Of course, Morgan."

"No matter what happens; I don’t want you to do anything aloud at the house. Monitoring and recording everything but that is all. Don’t offer them coffee, don’t give them directions to the nearest bathroom. Nothing."

"I do know the definition of stealth, Morgan."

"I also want to have the beams active on the second floor. There is no reason for anyone to be up there since Lisa and I are both out. But not voice, give an alarm."

"For just the house or loud enough to be heard at the street?"

"Just the house, thanks, and copy everything that you record to Georgie in real time. Let her House know it’s coming."

"Done."

* * *

"What’s up?"

"The Feds showed up about 15 minutes after we left." Lisa puts SJ’s phone back in her bag. "So I’m definitely staying with you until we get the all clear."

"The Feds?!"

"Yeah, the guy who is after me has crossed state lines so he’s a person of interest. Course remember that conversation we had about Courtland Street and how I told you limit contact to Miami Nice or One Phone Call only?"

SJ shakes his head. "Is this one of those gonna dump the bird in the hand to go after the two in the bush situations?"

"Sorta well except they don’t have the bird in the hand and there are way more than two in the bush. You ever see the John Wayne movie Hatari? My mother loves John Wayne."

"Sorry, when it comes to old flicks I’m more of a Richard Roundtree, Jim Brown kinda guy."

"Ohh Shaft and the Dirty Dozen."

"You watched the Dirty Dozen?!" The Dirty Dozen is like the holy grail of anti-chick flicks.

"Took a cinema as literature class in college. John Cassavetes was in the Dirty Dozen. We had a movie marathon of the movies he acted or directed. Liked it a hell of a lot better than Rosemary’s Baby. That one gave me the serious creeps even when I wasn’t pregnant. Needless to say, I’m avoiding watching or reading anything that would be considered pregnant woman in peril stories. They are the staple of horror and B fiction." Lisa puts her purse down on the kitchen counter. The loft is clean and shiny and the move has already brought everything over so it just needs to be unpacked. She looks in the cupboards and sees that they are already lined. "And then he wrote and directed Gloria and A Woman Under the Influence. Cassavetes, I mean. It was supposed to be an easy A. I challenged out of most of required lit courses."

"How did you do that?"

"Volunteered and then worked in a library from the time I could walk basically– so I got first dibs on everything. My mother never minded if I had my nose in a book. Unlike my brother who was hanging with the local hoodlums by the time he was 14."

"So why did you become a nurse rather than working in a library?"

"No money in it. Anyway, John Wayne, in the movie they had a scene where these guys who are capturing wildlife to put in zoos around the world are going after monkeys. If they tried capturing them one at a time, all the other monkey are making a run for it. So they figured a way to get all the monkeys up in one tree and then throw a net over it and capture all the monkeys."

"And John Wayne was stopping them?" SJ sees that the movers had clearly labeled the boxes and he opens up the ones labeled kitchen.

"It’s an **old** movie back when big game hunting was kewl. John Wayne was one of the guys capturing the monkeys." Lisa does the same. She sees the boxes labeled dishes and opens them up and unwrapping the dishes and putting them straight into the dishwasher.

"Those are clean."

"Yeah, I figured, but this way you can find out if your dishwasher works."

* * *

"Gentlemen." Morgan walks into his own family room to see the two Feds. Jacques had made sure they were in the room that had the video surveillance. He’d gotten a call from Georgie on the ride home when her house notified her what was going on. The Feds may not know it but they are playing to an audience. Probably by now Mouse is also at Georgie’s place. "Jacques, thanks for coming home early and meeting them."

"No problem. I’ll be in my workshop." Jacques just shakes his head. There are murderers out there and the FBI is going after Morgan and Lisa. And from his workshop he’ll contact Georgie to let her know that Morgan is here with the Feds and things are going to be interesting.

"Not that I don’t want to keep things on a friendly footing but, Gentlemen, this is my home. I have an office where I conduct business. You have an office where you conduct business. If you come to my home again within an express invitation from me then you better have a warrant. Do you have a warrant?"

"No. Do you want us to get one?" Greene counters.

Morgan shakes his head. "Good luck with that. I might be an international trade lawyer but I did go to law school and did take a few classes on the constitution. You have to have grounds for a warrant. And a lawyer representing a client is a lawyer’s purpose, not grounds for a warrant."

"So you’re representing Lisa Pappas as well?" Falconari asks.

"You’d have to ask her."

"We’d love to. Do you know where she is?" Dante follows up. He gets to his feet and starts walking around the family room including over by the pool table.

"Do you have a warrant for her?"

"We have some questions for her. Lisa Pappas is believed to be the target of an Arson up in Gainesville; Constantin Macon is also the suspect. Her brother testified against Macon and that testimony was crucial in Macon’s conviction. Betsy Miller, your client, would be a lot safer if we had all the information including details that only Ms Pappas can provide." Green informs Morgan.

"Lisa provided a statement to the arson investigator up in Gainesville." Morgan counters leaning in and focusing on Greene. "And the only reason Macon is a suspect is because Lisa came forward."

"Excuse me, could I use your bathroom? That ice tea that your roommate offered..." Falconari says sheepishly.

And Morgan knows exactly what the Fed’s plan is but he plays it straight. "Sure. The guest bathroom is the first right after the kitchen before you get to the front room."

"Thanks." Falconari goes down the hall indicated.

Morgan is waiting for it but he keeps his focus on Greene who follows up immediately with another comment.

"You’ve been interested in Constantin Macon long before Betsy Miller came into your office."

"Is there a question there, Agent Greene?"

"You’re from Port Charles. Macon is from Port Charles."

"I don’t think we ran in the same circles, Agent. I’ve lived here in Miami for about ten years now. New York winters are no picnic."

"Have you ever heard of Courtland Street or CSMC?" Always ask the question you know the answer to that way you can find the lie and use it as a lever.

"Sure, they own the cleaning company that does my house and in the interview with Betsy I believe it was mentioned that they own the Rusty Pelican as well."

"And up until six months ago they owned the house across the canal from here. The house you purchased from them." Greene’s tone is accusing. As far as he’s concerned he just caught Benson in a lie.

It was actually only a couple of months ago but Mouse had buried the paperwork. Too bad he couldn’t have buried it a little deeper. "I do own the house across the canal as well." Morgan says instead. "It sounds as if you’ve done a little research on **me** since the interview with Betsy..."

Saved by the ear splitting alarm. If the neighbors were any closer the cops would certainly be called. Morgan really hopes Mouse is watching otherwise they might have guests with guns coming from the other side of the canal.

Greene gets to his feet with his weapon drawn. "What is that?"

"That is your partner. Evidently the ability to follow simple directions is not a job requirement." Morgan gets to his feet and goes to the hallway that opens to the stairs and sure enough Falconari is coming back down the stairs. Morgan goes over to House’s security panel and resets the alarm. "There was no reason to be up on the second floor of my home other than an illegal search. First trying to gain entry to my home while I was at work and now to gain access to my personal space. We’re done for today, Gentlemen. If you want to interview me just tell me when and where. If you want to interview Lisa then she can be reached through Georgie Jones in Port Charles, New York. I’m sure she’ll give you just as much assistance as she did the arson investigator up in Gainesville because we do want Macon caught." Morgan goes to the front door and opens it. "Good day."

Falconari and Greene leave. Only once out in the car does Greene say anything. "You’re smoother than that."

"Infrared sensors on the top of the staircase. I found them when I broke the field."

"He knew what you were going to do when you asked to leave the room. Gave us enough rope to hang ourselves and give himself the upper hand again. I don’t like being predictable and I don’t like criminals having the upper hand."

"We’ve got nothing that says he’s a criminal."

"You mean other than him buying a house from CSMC, having a joint account with Baby Ashton with over 3 million dollars in it and owning a house in Venezuela that used to belong to Lorenzo Alcazar who was person of interest for ATF until he disappeared?"

"Yeah, nothing but that." Falconari says wryly. "Alcazar disappeared when Benson was a baby, hell when I was a kid. The only reason why the name triggers for me is because he had dealings with Sonny Corinthos."

* * *

Up in Port Charles, Mouse had gotten to see everything from Georgie’s office at Scorpio Investigations. He’d promised not to have any surveillance in Morgan’s home and he’s holding the spirit of that promise and not hacking the feed from Morgan’s house.

"I’m not liking this. And the attempt to go upstairs was clumsy– especially if they think Morgan is up to his ears in a criminal enterprise– which he is NOT." Georgie shakes her head in disbelief. "What do you know about those two?"

Mouse laughs. "Because you know I wouldn’t play nice and actually go looking? Yeah, well as soon as they pinged on Baby’s savings account that is actually Morgan’s– the part of the Corinthos estate that she administers. She pays the taxes on the money so that it’s Morgan’s free and clear. Although now that he’s accessing the account they might have to adjust the tax situation." Mouse gets back to the point. "Yeah, I’ve started a little research on Greene and Falconari. Greene has actually been around since Sonny was running things. Courtland Street is his pet project. He’s been moved all around by the FBI but it’s a hobby with him; he checks us out where every he goes. Falconari is from Bensonhurst."

"That’s where Sonny was born." Georgie mutters. "He had a lot of ties there including the Cerellos. Lois was Ned’s **favorite** wife-- Brooke Lynn’s mother"

"Whereas Faith was the wife who knew him best." Mouse doesn’t take offense at what might have been considered an insult to Faith. Lois had been Ned’s favorite but it was like the old story... a fish and a bird can fall in love but where do they live?

"Where is Baby on all this?" Georgie asks.

"She knows what is going on. She doesn’t like surprises any more than Faith did but she’s staying close to GH right now. Isaac Upton came through surgery well but he’s still there and was gut shot protecting Hillary Radcliffe. Any luck finding that hacker, the one that went after the Quartermaines?"

"Seriously, I haven’t been trying that hard. I did the searches and I know who the guy is and could recognize him both in person and online but he saved Hill. I know Tracy Quartermaine wants him and I’ll get him... eventually. With everything that is going on with Morgan, I think I’m going to leave Joe Smith to Lucky at least in the short term."

Mouse nods. He’s well aware of Lucky’s computer skills and flexible relationship with the law. "Javier knows the situation up here in Port Charles. He’d just as soon Baby stayed up here but if he needs help he’ll call for it."

"With those two, Falconari and Greene, around, I think it would be better for Baby to stay away. Her being in Miami would just be adding fuel to the firestorm."

"You see the forecast for Miami?"

"Yeah, my house keeps me updated."

"Do you have one of those alarms like Morgan does?" Mouse inquires.

"I did, but I had it disconnected. House kept using it to try to scare off the deer. Seriously pissed off the neighbors."

* * *

Roxie knew someone was here. The door is open and the music is on. Like every guy she knows the big basketball player must have hooked up the stereo first. She knocks on the door and then enters not waiting for the come in. If they didn’t want people to come in then the door wouldn’t be open. "Hello?"

The woman behind the kitchen counter looks over seeing the good looking black woman who is about the same age she is. The woman has a kangaroo style baby carrier at her chest. "Hey you must be Roxie."

"Well you’re not Georgie." Roxie says suspiciously since one of the ways that Steve Johnson had gotten his foot in the door was by claiming Georgie and if he’s playing Georgie then she’s going to make his life seriously miserable.

"Georgie’s nephew’s girlfriend– Lisa." Lisa explains.

"Ah. Steve said that Georgie’s nephew’s girlfriend was about to pop."

"Gawd I hope not. Still have two months baking for this little Bun." Lisa comes out from behind the kitchen counter and walks over to check out the sleeping baby Roxie is carrying. "Oh she’s precious. I should bring Morgan over here to practice on her so that he isn’t like SJ when he’s talking about her. I swear he was acting like he’d rather hold a nuclear device than this little angel."

"Cassius is starting to get over it. Thankfully." Roxie looks around. It’s definitely a work in progress but it looks like the move itself is actually already complete and it’s just the unpack that is going on. "I thought that Carmen was handling the move?"

"She is. Her crew is over at the old place putting the shine on it. SJ is upstairs putting his bed together. If he puts it together I promised to make it. Carmen’s crew put the big pieces where they needed to go so now it’s a matter of unpacking the rest." Lisa goes back to the kitchen when her purse starts ringing. She pulls out SJ’s phone and sees who is calling. It’s not Pete or Morgan; it’s the agent again. "SJ’s agent. That’s 15 calls. All straight to voice mail."

"Not quite. Since he hasn’t been able to get thru to Steve all day, he started trying to work me about an hour ago. You were a witness on Steve’s contract with JAM?"

"Me and Morgan both." Lisa nods. "Morgan also looked over his contract with his agent. I thought they called them **ten** percenters not twenty."

"Yeah, I pointed that out to the guy when he called me the first time, once he realized that he wasn’t writing checks anymore. Hope he likes the gravy he’s already got because the train has come to the end of the line."

"Unless he wants to give back eighty percent of that bonus he took." Lisa nods basically confirming she’s in on the details. She finishes off the box she is working on and breaks down the box setting it to the side of the counter.

"Hey Lisa! I’m done up here." SJ looks over the railing from where his master bedroom is and blanches that he might have just woke the baby. "Shit." His voice drops to a whisper.

"You’re okay. You blended with the music." Roxie waves him down.

SJ practically tiptoes down the stairs wanting to make sure there isn’t so much as a squeak. "I’m sorry, I didn’t know." He checks out the baby to make sure that she really is asleep.

"You’re going to have to talk to that agent. He’s gotten over his fear of calling me since he’s figured out that you’re not taking his calls. He’s the one who is going to wake Ali up." Roxie tells him. "If I talk to him the way I’m gonna, the baby is not going to sleep through it."

"He just called about two minutes ago." Lisa informs SJ.

SJ grimaces and says instead. "Anyone ready for a drink? The icemaker in the freezer should have put something out by now. I told Carmen I would needs some ginger ale over here because I figured I’d have you and Morgan, Pete and Jacques over here."

"I wondered who went grocery shopping."

"One of Carmen’s crew. The same one that got that shelf paper stuff." SJ tells Roxie what he has while pouring drinks for him and Lisa. He knows Lisa is going to have the ginger ale. He’s never seen her drink anything else.

"I’ll take a ginger ale too." Roxie shrugs. "And giving me a drink doesn’t mean you aren’t going to call that agent back and lay down the new reality."

"Yeah, well it gives me time to figure out what I’m going to say."

"And gives him time to do the same."

"You don’t have to." Lisa tells Steve. "You could just hire yourself a lawyer and take it to court... or to mediation or whatever. You’re going to have to deal with the guy, because the minute you don’t pay him on one of those endorsements that for all I know he got kickbacks on already, he’s going to sue you."

SJ’s eyes narrow. "Huh. I hadn’t thought of that. Anyone ever tell you, you have a real criminal mind?" He picks up his cell phone but instead of calling his agent he calls Georgie instead. "Georgie, hon, it’s SJ. You still listening in on the feds?" SJ looks over at Lisa and shakes his head no. "I know you’ve got your hands full but Lisa said that since my agent was so skeevy about taking the bonus that he might have taken some kick backs from endorsements he lined up for me. Is there anyway you can figure out if he did something like that?" SJ starts grinning. He gives Lisa and Roxie a thumbs up. He takes the phone and walks over to the big window and looks out at the dark gray clouds and watches the wind blow the trees. "Have I told you lately how gorgeous you are? Only been back in Miami for a few days and I’m already counting down until you’re here in November."

Roxie’s brows go up. She leans in to say softly. "He’s got it bad."

"One of Morgan’s roommates too. Course Jacques’ kinda ticked. He wasn’t expecting SJ to go up to Port Charles for the Nurses’ Ball and get the inside track. You should have seen them, Georgie and SJ, up at the Nurses’ Ball. They were so cute. SJ can be such a kid but I tell ya when he’s around Georgie– he’s not letting her out of his sight. It’s really adorable." Lisa leans over to say.

"I am not going to believe it until I see it with my own eyes."

SJ reluctantly hangs up the phone and comes back to the two women. "She’s already looking into that. Evidently her partner was the one who clued her in on it. Told her that my agent seemed to have a pattern of getting his money up front which got her thinking."

Roxie nods, "Lucky Spencer. Scorpio Investigations were on retainer with Jenson Campbell and Winthrop. If it was online then Georgie was the one to have but Lucky is no slouch either. Lucky’s thing is that he can blend... anywhere. So if they need boots on the ground he’s the one to go."

"I met him at the big game." SJ agrees. "His dad was the host and they both wanted Georgie to win and kick that Australian’s ass. The one that finally knocked Georgie out. Nobody seems to like that guy– the Australian I mean."

* * *

He’d never actually been trained to lose a tail. Hell in how to identify a tail and the weather is falling apart too much to be driving around in circles to find out if he does have someone on his tail. "I should have had Pete pick her up." He’d talked himself in and out of that after the Feds left. He’s still trying to figure out how they could have showed up at his place asking for Lisa. The phone rings and he clicks on the system that runs the call thru his radio. "Benson."

"Lisa is fine with SJ. They are unpacking boxes over at SJ’s new place. Roxie Jackson, SJ’s new money manager is there too with her baby." Georgie tells her nephew.

"How do you know that?"

"SJ told me when he called me to ask me to check out his endorsements to see if any of them did kickbacks to his agent. Mouse was over and watched the conversation with the feds, Morgan."

"I hoped."

"From the way that Mouse was talking, Baby knows what is going on but she is leaving things to you and Javier. I figured you’d appreciate that one. She’s hanging close to the hospital here because of Isaac Upton."

"The Philadelphia business man who was shot after the Nurses’ Ball?"

"Yeah, I don’t know if Lisa knew this one before you guys left. Cole Radcliffe’s daughter was up on the roof. She was actually the target. Isaac pushed her out of the way."

"Chandy?" Morgan assumes giving the name of Lisa’s brother’s girlfriend.

"No her little sister, her 16 year old little sister, Hillary. The one who was part of the Hillbilly Racliffes who performed at the Nurses’ ball. The one with the hat."

"Gees, Georgie." Morgan mutters. What went on in Port Charles is already making Miami look better.


	32. MB Ch32

If Morgan was ticked about her going over to SJ’s house. Well he is going to absolutely hate this.

“You sure this is a good idea?” Mike, one of Javier’s guys, asks Anders Pappas’ sister. He’d met her of course at the dinner Baby put on when she visited Miami. And when Baby called him, she’d made it clear that the baby Lisa carries is her niece. He just happened to be the lucky guy working over at the house across from the canal when Lisa called wanting a ride on an errand.

“Do onto others as you would have them do to you.” Lisa replies. “They showed up at Morgan’s house uninvited looking for me. Well they want to talk to me, no problema.” She gets comfortable in the seat around the little dinette table in Falconari’s hotel room. “I appreciate you giving me a lift. And I really need to be home before Morgan gets home from work.”

“A lot of people are cutting out of work early because the weather is getting seriously out of hand.”

“Yeah, another reason to get this over with. Baby put the order out on Macon yet?”

Mike grimaces but nods. “Yeah, she called me after she got the report on Betsy Miller. You called that one. Betsy is a sweet girl; she had no clue.”

“Yeah, Macon never seemed to have any problem IDing the women who would either be gullible enough to give it up to him or the ones stupid enough to think that they could fix him. A smart woman would cross the street when she saw him coming.” Lisa straightens and her eyes go to the door of the hotel room as she hears the click of the card in the magnetic lock. 

Mike stands forward and to her right. He keeps his hands off his sidearm but within one step he would be in front of Lisa if the Fed was a shoot first and ask questions later kinda guy. The guys at CSMC if they were very interested in security trained with the guys who’d trained with Faith Ashton and Dillon Quartermaine. He’d been with CSMC for a couple of years when he’d been offered the training. That included classes with a really old man name Sam, who is like the Yoda of firearms. He’d drilled them that getting shot didn’t mean that you had to fall down. 

Sure enough as soon as Falconari opens the door and takes a step in the room, he is reaching for his weapon. 

“I heard you wanted to talk to me.” Lisa says from behind Mike. She gives him a quick kick out with her foot to move him back to the side so she can see the federal cop rather than Mike’s very nice backside. “Course if you shoot me then you’ll have to find different bait for Macon.”

“You’re not bait.” Mike says flatly not taking his eyes off the Fed.

“No, I’m not and I’m not going to be but that is just one of the scenarios our dear friends at the FBI are running through their brains. Most people dream of what they’ll do when they win the lottery. The guys in the FBI dream of taking down CSMC. Agent Falconari, do you know you have more chance of being hit by lightning than of winning the lottery?”

“You threatening me?”

“You think I can call up lightning?” Lisa’s voice wryly. “Are you going to shoot me or put that firearm away? Because I tell you right now if you and Mike shoot each other then I’m going to take care of him first– probably before I call 911.”

Falconari holsters his weapon. “How did you get in here?”

“We rappelled down from the roof.” Lisa answers. She pats her stomach at the obvious lie. “What is more important to you, Agent? Do you want to talk to me about Macon or do you want to know how I got in here?”

“I could arrest you for breaking and entering then we would have all the time in the world for a conversation.”

“Hey I got locked out of my room and thought this was it. If I want to have a nooner with my lover, I don’t think any court in the county...” Lisa shrugs. “Mike, wipe that smirk off your face or I’ll kick you again. Gees you didn’t break a smile when I talked about rappelling from the roof.”

Falconari grins at that and takes a seat at the dinette. “I don’t believe we’ve been properly introduced. I’m Dante Falconari, FBI.”

“Lisa Pappas, RN.”

“How did you know where I was staying?”

“How did you know I was staying with Morgan?”

“Is this going to be an answering a question with a question interview?”

“Maybe. Is it? If you wanted to talk to me then you could have contacted Georgie Jones up in Port Charles. That’s the number that the Gainesville arson investigator has and I’ve been keeping in close contact. But you really don’t want to talk to me, do you?”

“Oh we do. We really do want to talk to you, Ms. Pappas.”

“Call me Lisa.” Even with what Mouse had dug up after her call to the hotline; it’s hard to believe that nobody has really seen it before. Maybe it’s having the bun baking but when she looks at people she sees the resemblances-- the common features. Michael Quartermaine and Morgan don’t look much alike. Michael definitely looked like their mother’s side of the family while Morgan looked a lot like pictures of his dad. Seeing Baby and Morgan together, the resemblance was there too. Did Morgan see it when he’d been acting as counsel for that barmaid from the Rusty Pelican?

“Do you mind if I record this?”

“If you record then so will I.” Lisa shrugs.

“My partner should be in here.” Dante mutters even as he’s reaching for his digital recorder.

“No. If I wanted to talk to Agent Greene then Mike and I would have had our nooner in his room. This is going to be you, me and Mike and about the time any of us wants to bring someone else in--- that’s the time the interview is over.” Lisa pulls out her phone and dials Morgan’s house. “This is Lisa, I need to record a conversation.”

“Of course, Lisa.” John Mahoney’s voice comes over the tinny speaker of the cell phone.

“This is so going to burn up my minutes.” Lisa mutters even as she puts the cell phone in the middle of the dinette. “Okay let’s get started. This is a limited time interview and if I’m not going to answer a question I’ll say next question. If you want to waste your time then keep asking the same question... deal?”

Falconari doesn’t answer that question but instead gives the particulars of the interview: where, when and who is there. “Lisa, how do you know Constantine Macon?”

“I saw him the first time when I was in the second grade. Macon ran the gang that ran the neighborhood I lived in, in Port Charles. My brother was in middle school and was being inducted into Macon’s gang. Anders had to. It was the only way to keep me and my mother safe. After that Macon came around when he felt like it when he wasn’t shacked up with some girl who thought she was in love.”

“Your brother testified against Macon.”

Lisa nods. “Matter of public record, I was in middle school by then. Macon’s gang jumped the wrong couple and got their asses collectively kicked. Anders ended up in the hospital and another three or four ended up in jail. Macon got away that night. Anders testified and so did half the guys who went to jail. The other half who didn’t testify went to the big boy jail right along with Macon.”

“Your brother’s new boss Baby Ashton directed him to testify.”

Lisa can practically feel the stress rolling off of Mike and doesn’t answer the question. “My brother got a job out of town and it was just my mother and me. Anders was out of town more than he was in. So when Mom received threats from Macon from inside Singsing she decided it was a good time to move to Florida-- to a nice death penalty state.”

“So your mother always believed that Macon was coming back at you.”

“I always believed Macon was coming back after us.” Lisa nods. “You don’t have to be a psychology major in college to figure out he’s a guy who believes all the toys in the sandbox belonged to him-- no matter who brought them, and he’d rather break the toys than share.”

“You believe he’s a sociopath.”

Lisa bitterly laughs. “Don’t you?”

“Why is he targeting you rather than your brother? Your brother was the one in his gang, the one who testified against him.”

“I already told you. Macon believes all the toys in the sandbox are his, no matter who brought them. And if he can’t have them; he’ll break them. I’m just another toy in the sand box to him.”

“When he arrived in Gainesville he torched your storage unit, not your apartment.”

“Oh yeah.” Lisa nods. “And as soon as that happened I stopped using anything with my name on it– apartment, car, phone, cards, accounts. That he went after the storage unit was proof that he was keeping tabs on me. Thanks to Macon I’m basically homeless... again.”

“And the baby’s father?”

“Is not Macon. Next question.”

“Betsy Miller, the way that CSMC is buying up bars around the hospitals...”

“I do not work for Courtland Street, I never have and I never will. Macon killed that guy in New Orleans. Met him in a bar that was the watering hole for the airport. Found out what private planes were leaving New Orleans and where they’d recently come from. Macon is a creature of habit. And I did hang at the bar when I got off work especially since the one I went to has some really nice pool tables. We all do, even if we don’t have a drink. It’s a good decompress point so you’re human when you get home. Don’t cops and Feds do the same thing?”

“Courtland Street is a creature of habit as well. You think we don’t know that the cops have 72 hours to take Macon down before CSMC goes hunting?”

“I don’t have enough time to waste repeating myself. I don’t work for Courtland Street.” Lisa makes sure she doesn’t look at Mike. The cops didn’t have 72 hours. The kill order has already gone out on Macon.

“Do you know Javier Ortiz?”

“Sure.”

“Baby Ashton?”

At this point Mike is starting to get twitchy.

“Sure, don’t you?”

“Excuse me?”

“I just figured you’d know your own half-sister.”

There could have been a pin drop there is total silence. Dante looks at her in disbelief. The woman hadn’t seemed crazy well other than breaking into a federal agent’s hotel room. He isn’t the only one. Mike looks at her like the Bun’s head had popped out of her coat and started talking like that mutant in an old Swartzenagger movie.

“Gawd... didn’t you know? I mean just look at the two of you. You both look like Sonny Corinthos. Story in Port Charles was that Sonny was a big ole man slut with some kind of super sperm-- all he ever needed was one night. I’d never heard of him until I met Morgan. Story goes though that all he had to do was get into a woman’s bed and slam bam knocked up.” Something that he evidently passed on to Morgan. As soon as The Bun is born, I’m going on two different forms of birth control.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.” Dante says furiously.

“Really, who is your daddy, FBI agent Dante Falconari, son of Olivia Falconari.... the same name she was born with?! You grew up right up the street from the Cerellos. Sonny spent a lot of time there; didn’t he, growing up in Bensonhurst.” Lisa gets to her feet. “Be satisfied with catching Macon. You’re never going to get CSMC. As soon as it goes to court, you’ll be damned as a shaky, conflicted witness. Have a nice day, Agent Falconari. And if you want to speak with me again... call Georgie Jones in Port Charles.” Lisa puts a hand on Mike’s arm and walks out of the hotel room.

Mike is silent until they are down in the car. He’d made Lisa wait out of sight while he did the inspection. It gave him time to examine the bomb Lisa had dropped on him. He seats Lisa in the car and then comes round. “You were bull shitting right?!”

“If it’s bullshit then it’s bull that Mouse told me. I called the hotline after I talked to Morgan about the feds showing up at his place. How do you think I got Falconari’s hotel room number? Mouse started pulling Falconari and Greene apart after they showed up at Morgan’s house even before I called. I thought it was bull until I got in there with the guy. Do you see him?! They all have the same eyes: Morgan, Baby and Dante too. His are a little buggy but same color, same dimples. He’s going to be talking to Baby up in Port Charles. I need to tell Morgan. I thought it was bull. Damn. How does Mouse find out this stuff?!”

“I don’t ask. He’s really Baby’s brother?”

“Half.”

Mike starts pulling out to the street from the parking structure. The weather has fallen apart since they were in the hotel room. “You might want to call Morgan and tell him to head home. This is really not looking good unless he wants to spend the next few days at the office.”

Lisa nods and gets on the phone to Maria. “Maria, it’s Lisa. Have you looked out the windows lately? It’s getting bad out here.”

“What do you mean here... you should have said there. Where are you?” Morgan’s secretary asks in a low hiss. Because she is Lisa’s beard as far as all the amazon shopping and because she is damn good at what she does, she knows more than even Morgan thinks she knows.

“Heading home right now. And if Morgan starts freaking tell him I’ve got a driver today. He needs to worry about the clearance on the Porsche more than me. This is seriously falling apart. You need to get out of there too. Take enough work for a couple of days but get home.”

* * *

Marie stands impatiently as Morgan finishes up his call. She takes the time to look out the window. Morgan has his back to the window and probably never even looked. She doesn’t have a window with easy view of her work space. Lisa hadn’t been kidding that the weather is falling apart. This is the storm coming through that is just a tropical depression, not even a hurricane. Still the rain seems to be going sideways against the glass.

“What’s up?” Morgan finally finishes up the call and looks over at Marie.

“Got a call from Lisa saying that the weather is seriously falling apart and she is just heading home now.”

“Did you just say heading home now?!” Morgan picks up on the emphasis.

Marie nods. “And that she has a driver so worry more about the clearance on the Porsche than her.”

Morgan groans and shakes his head. “There is only one person in the world who would understand what I’m feeling right now.”

“Oh who is that?”

“My Uncle Jason. He used to have to try to keep my mother from going off the rails. When she was pregnant with my older brother she was dumping a grown man in a laundry cart and dosing them with vodka to make him think he was drinking. Oh and the almost bleeding out when she was giving birth to Michael. Uncle Jason told stories about running every red light between his apartment and the hospital. Then she was kidnapped when she was pregnant with me. There was always something especially when Mom was pregnant.. It’s a miracle that he still has hair. It’ll be a miracle if I keep mine.” Morgan mutters. “Michael told me when he was here. He told me that Lisa reminded him of Mom. I thought he just meant her billiards skills.” Morgan looks out the window to see the storm for the first time. “She wasn’t kidding about the weather. How are you getting home?”

“My original plan was the bus but they are going to stop running in about an hour due to downtown flooding. Anyone still in down town is going to be stuck. I’ll probably take a cab. Lisa advised us grabbing three days worth of work and head out of here.”

“Forward phones to our cells and let’s get going, I’ll give you a lift home. Have the partners said anything?”

“Except for White they left hours ago but nobody has said anything about the staff.”

Morgan grimaces. He really hates this place. He calls off the names of the files he wants, requests that everyone on his schedule be notified by email about the weather issues and that he’d be available by cell phone if face to face appointments needed to be tele-conferenced. He is dictating while he is walking to White’s office. With a quick rap on the door, he announces himself and comes in leaving the door open. “Mr. White, looks like the other partners left the announcement to you.”

“Excuse me, Benson. What announcement?”

“About closing up shop early due to the weather. The buses are going to stop running in about an hour.”

“They’re all grown- ups, Benson. They can determine what is more important to them.” White shrugs. He’d be crashing on the couch in his office. It’s no big to him.

Morgan’s brows go up. “You know I can see the ambulance chaser who makes the green off of that one if anyone doesn’t make it home, permanently. Didn’t you represent on that case where victim’s families where suing hospitals for having staff on for 36 hours straight? They’d probably love to get their hands on those 20 hour days with a half day on Sunday that associates are putting in.”

“I don’t see you pulling those hours, Benson.” White retorts.

That’s because I learned how to deal with bullies like you back in college. “You know you’re getting your sixty hours a week from me. The billable hours I’ve brought into the firm top any of the other associates.” Morgan counters. “And I’ve brought those hours in by having a life outside of this building. I’m not going have the money I’ve brought to this firm being pissed away by a lawsuit because you don’t give a shit about the people who work here.”

“I said they’re grown- ups, Benson. We don’t hire people here who don’t know how to think.” White is starting to flush; he won’t be called out on the carpet by some associate using gutter language.

Morgan raises one hand in the air as if sweeping away the bull. He goes out to White’s personal assistant and picks up the phone and dials up the intercom that is rarely used. “This is Morgan Benson. Everyone take two seconds and look out the window please. We’ve been notified that bus service is being discontinued to the downtown area in less than a hour. Unless you’ve brought your sleeping bag, you may want to plan on how you’re getting home. I’m sure cabs and pizza delivery are going to be in short supply. Already staffed this with Mr. White who indicates that people hired by the firm are smart enough to know it’s raining and plan accordingly.” Morgan hangs up the phone.

“That wasn’t what he said.” The secretary tells Morgan.

“Really. It’s what I heard.” Morgan keeps walking. He’s got someplace to be and he isn’t planning on getting stuck in traffic when he needed to be home. “Maria, you ready?”

“Got it.” Maria hands Morgan his briefcase and grabs hers as well. “And I’m definitely taking you up on that lift.”

“Buses not running due to flooding. Why didn’t I buy a hummer instead of a Porsche?” Morgan mutters. “I really need to get a different car before the Bun is born.”

“I’ll help you shop.” Maria offers as she takes a step into the waiting elevator. There is already a bustle about the building as more and more people are shutting up shop for the day.

Morgan switches to Spanish figuring that even the elevators have ears. “Well don’t start counting your commission yet. White is going to be seriously pissed at me and there is going to be fall out. I can see my five year plan getting shorter and shorter all the time.”

Maria answers in the same language her Spanish colored with her Cuban roots. “Yeah, well you better stay there long enough to have a nest egg for my salary and bennies.” Maria pushes the button for the third floor which connects to the parking garage.

* * *

Four hours later Morgan finally makes it home, in the passenger seat of the tow truck. Lisa had been keeping an eye on the drive. Morgan had called periodically over the four hours after dropping Maria off and then again when he’d been caught by high water and waiting for a tow truck. Pete is stuck in Omaha; his flight had been postponed again and again and then finally cancelled. Jacques had gotten home at a decent hour and just about freaked when Lisa hadn’t been there. Luckily House told him where Lisa was and connected him to Lisa’s cell phone. Lisa and Mike had been within about five minutes of home. Lisa promptly filled Jacques in on the details as soon as Jacques promised to let her be the one to tell Morgan. Jacques compared the situation to Jerry Springer and Lisa couldn’t deny that one.

Lisa has the door open as the tow driver turns around on the drive way to drop Morgan off at the front door before hauling the Porsche off to the garage. “Are you okay?”

“Other than totaling the Porsche again?” Morgan says wryly. He gives her a hug.

Lisa takes his briefcase from him. “You’re soaked. How about if I nuke some soup or something and you grab a shower?”

“Sounds like a plan. And you can tell me what was so important that you had to go out in this monsoon.”

Lisa grimaces. “I’ll fix you a drink too.”

“That big, eh?”

“After you’ve had a shower and changed. The Bun is fine. I’m fine. I just got some information from Mouse. You need to know, sooner rather than later, but it’ll wait until you’ve had a shower, soup and stiff drink.” Lisa watches Morgan go up the stairs. She walks into the kitchen and puts the briefcase on the breakfast bar. The phone rings and the caller ID is coming up as Javier Ortiz. “Hey.”

“Mike heard it wrong, right?”

“Nope. I don’t really want to talk about it until after I talk to Morgan. He just got home. It took him forever because of the storm and traffic. He needs to hear about it first.”

“If he needed to hear about it first then Falconari should be blissfully in the dark! What the hell are you thinking showing up in the fed’s hotel room?! Talk about a shot across the bow.”

“I talked to the hotline before I did anything.” Lisa defends. “I couldn’t have done it without Mouse finding out the info including the hotel information. So if you got a problem with what I did then take it up with Mouse. If they’re coming looking for me, I’m going to make sure that the Feds find me– on my terms not theirs. Don’t be surprised if Morgan calls you pissed.” Lisa hangs up before Javier can say anymore. She knows what big brothers are like.

Morgan comes downstairs after the shower. He is barefoot in jeans with an unbuttoned shirt. He absently buttons the buttons while watching Lisa. “You know I shouldn’t bitch that you have a serious problem with impulse control even when it scares the hell out of me. If you didn’t then we wouldn’t have the Bun.”

“If you would have condoms that worked...” Lisa mutters but she is okay with the way that one turned out.

“If you wouldn’t have driven down here right after finding out then I wouldn’t have known I was going to be a father. I know this. I’m grateful for this and you still scare the hell out of me.”

“Sit down.” Lisa waits until Morgan has a seat and then after making sure he has soup and a drink, she makes a suggestion. “Take a healthy drink on that and then exhale.”

Morgan grins at her even if he has a feeling that he is really not going to like this. He takes the drink. Offers a toasting gesture with the glass and then an exhale. He nods in her direction.

“As soon as I found out how the whole thing with the Feds turned out including them asking for me first– I contacted the hotline.”

“The CSMC hotline.”

“Yeah. That’s the thing. You’re in trouble you call the hotline. I called late enough so that it was Mouse rather than Mona. He’d also listened to the whole thing with Georgie. He knew I was going to call. Hell he probably would have called me if I hadn’t called him. Mouse really doesn’t like surprises unless he is the one giving them so he was kind torqued about those guys showing up here and it got him... motivated.”

“Motivated.”

“Uh huh.” Lisa nods. “He says that Greene has been tracking CSMC for the last fifteen years. The FBI moves him from place and place and he always does his job but all the while he’s collecting data on CSMC where ever he goes. He’s a collector and CSMC is his toy trains. He’s been to Seattle, LA, Dallas, his post before this was Upstate New York.”

“And Falconari?”

“He hasn’t been chasing CSMC, he’s been chasing Sonny Corinthos.”

Morgan is really glad he hadn’t been taking a drink. He sets the glass back down. “My father has been dead for over ten years.”

“Falconari has never made any bones about the reason why he joined the NYPD and then the FBI. He used your dad as his essay both times. How his mentor was a cop on the NYPD who was whacked by someone named Harry Silver on Sonny’s orders. How he joined the FBI because he’d seen the damage that organized crime did to families and communities. You are your father’s only legitimate kid and that’s a matter of public record.”

“So Greene is after Baby; Falconari is after me, and neither is really after Macon..”

“Yeah, that’s the first layer.”

“And the second?”

“Falconari’s illegitimate. His mom had him when she was 16. He’s from Bensonhurst and the Falconari’s lived right down the street from the Cerellos.” Lisa looks at Morgan carefully to see if he is getting anything off the history. It had all just been a bunch of names to her until Mouse had gotten to the suspicious part. “There is no daddy on the birth certificate and his mother has never said who his daddy was. According to Mouse there were a lot of names bandied about in the locker room back in the day including... Sonny Corinthos.”

Morgan shakes his head in disbelief.

“Mouse gets a whiff of something and he keeps digging. It’s what he does.”

“There is no way.”

“Mouse accessed your medical records in Gainesville. Your blood type. Falconari took a bullet to the chest while doing undercover with the NYPD. Mouse got those records...”

“No freaking way.”

“Hey I was with you. Figured it was total and complete BS. Smoke, you know. I told Mouse that I didn’t like surprises any more than Baby does and didn’t want to be ambushed where I was staying that if I was going to be talking to the Feds it would be on my terms, not theirs. He was giving me what I needed to deal with Falconari and give him the surprise.”

“Querida, do not tell me that you spoke to the FBI without me there. That you didn’t go to the police station without me?!”

“I went to his hotel room.” Lisa says in a hurry blurting it out fast. “House, could you play back the meeting with Falconari.”

“This is so going to burn up my minutes.... . Okay let’s get started. This is a limited time interview and if I’m not going to answer a question I’ll say next question. If you want to waste your time then keep asking the same question... deal?”


	33. MB Ch33

“Well?” Lisa looks at him like he’s a lit firecracker on the other side of the table

Morgan just looks at her. He picks up the drink from the table and finishes it.

“I know you’re ticked.” She gives him a sideways glance looking for clues, because Morgan actually seems way too calm considering the way his day had gone.

“Yes, but the reason you should always have a lawyer and follow their advice is because of little tricky tidbits thrown out without meaning to. We know Greene is after CSMC and Falconari is after anything Sonny Corinthos. That means Falconari is after Uncle Jason and me. There aren’t many people who know Sonny Corinthos is Baby’s father. You didn’t even know that until a couple of months ago and your brother has worked for the company for years.”

Lisa winces and covers her eyes. “Oh fudge.”

“And Mouse okay’d this?” Having met Mouse, Morgan has a tough time believing it.

“Yeah, he gave me all the info. I thought it was like what he stuffed under my door that time... the ammo I needed. I never even thought about the way it could be used.” Lisa grimaces and then mutters. “That bitch.”

“Excuse me?” 

“Baby. I hate being a pawn in someone else’s game. She used me just like she used Anders to get Macon before. You know Mouse didn’t tell me before he cleared it with her. She wanted me to drop that info on Falconari like a big old flaming bag of dog poo on his front step. I bet she wants him to show up in Port Charles to check him out... the new half- brother. Hell she’ll probably drop a bank account on him rather than the poo. It would be worth it to get him truly screwed with the Feds. She probably staffed it with Mouse to work all the different ways Falconari could jump so they could plan. If they would have clued me in I probably would have done it anyway but oh no– go here, say this and go on your way. And Mouse knows I don’t trust her so he said it in just the way to make sure I’d do it and not think about it too much.”

“Which now you’re doing.” Morgan says wryly. He notices that there is an inversely proportional response between him and Lisa. The more ticked she becomes the calmer he is. Hopefully someday they’d find a happy balance but right now after the seriously cruddy day he’s had this is actually a little piece of silver. “On the plus side, if I ever need a kidney, this agent Falconari is closer than Michael. Fabulous. Another half sibling who hated my father. The only one who doesn’t is Robbie and that is because Uncle Jason is his dad.”

Lisa shakes her head. Just then a wave of rain hits the window and startles them both. “You know we really don’t have time for this drama.”

“Agreed.” Morgan looks outside. “It’s gotten worse even in the time I’ve been home.”

“And this isn’t the storm.... not the one everyone is talking about. House, what is the word on the weather?” Lisa asks.

House turns on the weather from channel 10 the ABC affiliate and the talking head is comparing the weather out in the Atlantic to the Great Miami Hurricane of 1926, The Florida Keys Labor Day Hurricane of 1935, Donna of 1960 and of course Andrew of 1992– storm surge, collapsed buildings and spun off tornados. It’s all about how it doesn’t matter that Odette is only a category 2 out there with a cone that could have her going to the Gulf of Mexico or up the Atlantic coast at this point. The situation could change in the span of 36 hours going from nothing to a category five like Andrew.

“Off.” Lisa demands. “Okay that was another big mistake. Watching the network news is just as bad as reading the paper.”

“House, scan the NOAA website, read the most recent announcements on this and on Odette.”

House reads the two announcements and adds the following. “...according to projections the soonest that Odette would be at this longitude and latitude and calculating from the outer edge of the storm is 30 hours.”

“And when will this one be out of here?” Lisa asks.

“Approximately 4 hours.” House answers.

“Well there you go. We’ll have a nice day between the storms.” Morgan says cheerfully. He’d been through it too often in the last ten years.

“We’ll probably be under watch tomorrow.”

“Bring in the grill and the lawn furniture. Jacques may need some help at his place. Macon might have to take a back seat to Odette.”

* * *

The next day SJ is exploring the common areas of the LOOP complex. The LO-fts On the Park have a great weight room, covered parking and a sweet pool. Of course right now the onsite managers and their staff are scrambling on the pool area to make sure that everything is put up and away because the Hurricane Watch had been made official this morning. Category 2 Odette is expected to be heading to Miami within 48 hours. Course she was going to be going across Cuba on her way here. They don’t call them barrier islands for nothing. So sorry for your luck down in Cuba but hurricanes don’t do well over land. It could totally fall apart and this would just be a drill. Course as a bball player, he knows that drills are what you do so that you can get it done automatically when it counts in the big game. Figuring that this is his place now, he heads over to the crew. “Let me fold up those chairs for ya.”

* * *

No dis on Omaha, they’re known for their great steaks and friendly people but the last place he wanted to be was in Omaha when he really wanted to be home in Miami. Pete had been keeping track of the weather and the smart answer would be to stay out for another day. But a guy could only take so long on hotel beds before he really wanted to be in his own-- even if he did travel for a living. And small freaking world. Guess who is on the flight? Someone else must have seriously had trouble making his connections from Chicago if they’d ended up on the same flight.

“Pete! Pete Harris!” The man says jovially. “I never forget a face. You find any sweet talent out there this trip?”

And if I did, I wouldn’t tell you. “Nothing that fit the Heat’s needs.”

“You need a rebounder. I’ve got a kid at DePaul, a junior. Leading the conference in rebounds.” The agent pulls out a card even though he knows that Pete knows who he is. “Just heading down to Miami to talk to Steve Johnson. Have a few irons in the fire for him.”

Pete leaves the business card on the pull down tray. “Good for him.” He pulls out his dvd player and puts in his ear buds. Hopefully the guy would take the hint that Pete is working.

* * *

“Ma, how you doing?”

“How are you doing? You think I haven’t seen the news; that hurricane is heading to Miami?”

“It’s just a category two. No big not much bigger than a stiff northeaster.” Dante tells his mother wanting to get around to why he really called. “Met a guy down here. Sonny Corinthos’ son, Morgan Benson. He looks like a up and up guy, lawyer but we can’t hold that against him.”

“Specially since you went back to night school, to get your law degree so you could join the FBI.” Olivia says quickly; she’d had a tough time breathing when Dante had said Sonny’s son.

“Course Greene thinks he’s up to his ears in a criminal enterprise. Corinthos was crooked; I suppose he could be. Course when his pregnant girlfriend showed up to talk to me and told me that she was carrying my niece or nephew seeing as how I’m Benson’s half-brother well I was just kinda wondering if that psychosis thing can happen before the post-partum.” Dante listens to the lengthening silence. “Ma?”

“This isn’t something to talk about on the phone.”

“Agreed. It would probably have been something to talk about when I was 12 and we had the birds and bees talk that I still wish Uncle Jimmy had handled. I’m thinking who my father was... yeah, that would have been a good time to cover it. So Ma, is this woman crazy or no?!” The silence from before and 12 hours of chewing on it after talking to Lisa have Dante almost ready for the answer.

“She’s not crazy. Your father was a troubled boy, a troubled man. He made some bad choices. It doesn’t mean that he didn’t have some good qualities too.”

“He ordered the hit on Sergeant Poletti. He was put down for murdering a woman who was on her way to pick up her KID from school!!”

“Dante– all you know is what was in the papers and maybe some talk around the neighborhood. You don’t really know Sonny Corinthos, you don’t know what he went through as a kid.”

“Lots of people have shitty childhoods, Ma, they don’t all grow up to take a spot on death row!”

“We’ll sit down and talk about this but I want it to be face to face, not over the phone, Dante.” Olivia says firmly but she can’t resist asking. “What are you going to do?”

“Well I’m going to introduce myself to my brother and sister... yeah, ma, a sister too that I didn’t know about. I hear she’s really hot, lives up in Port Charles. Darn lucky I didn’t sleep with her... that’s one of the risks of not knowing who your father is.”

“Dante enough! You had a good life, I made sure of that. Knowing who your father was... there was never a good time.” Especially after he’d been convicted of felony murder, you were already a cop.

There is a knock on the door. Dante goes over and looks in the peep hole. It’s Greene. “I got to go, Ma. Greene is here.” Dante is hanging up the phone even as he’s opening the door.

“This place is emptying out. All the tourists are heading home.” Greene announces as he walks into his partner’s hotel room. “You following a lead?”

“You might say that. Lisa Pappas showed up here last night with some information for me.”

“Really?! Why didn’t you call me?”

“It wasn’t about the case... she wanted to let me now that Sonny Corinthos actually had four children, only two that we knew about before– Michael Quartermaine and Morgan Benson.”

“And the other two?”

“Kristina “Baby” Ashton...” Dante waits until Greene gets his exclamations out of the way over that revelation. 

It takes Greene a second and then he realizes there is more. “And?”

“...and me.” Dante holds up his phone. “I just got confirmation from my mother.”

“You are the half- brother of Baby Ashton, the head of Courtland Street?”

“It explains the bank account between Baby and Morgan.”

“This is huge. This rewrites everything we know about the power structure of Courtland Street.” Greene mutters. “This proves that Benson is involved.”

“Actually it doesn’t. It just makes Baby Ashton that much more twisted. Her biological father was given the needle for killing her step mother. My father was given the needle for killing her stepmother. My father ordered Sergeant Poletti killed.”

“Whoa, slow down, Dante.” Greene doesn’t like where this one is going and the look on his partner’s face. “This isn’t you. This is history. But it is a way in. Lisa Pappas gave you this information?”

Dante nods.

“Hmmm.”

“What does that mean?”

“That means CSMC knows. She didn’t tell you Benson who has Corinthos on his birth certificate but Baby Ashton’s who has Edward Ashton on her birth certificate. Be careful, partner– this is a gift. You’ve just been issued an invitation. Think hard if you want to take her up on it.”

* * *

With the Porsche in the shop, and the prognosis not looking good, Lisa and Morgan use her Cruiser for the doctor’s appointment Lisa has this morning. Even though it’s her car, Morgan is driving. Normally she’d challenge that as a bunch of sexist crap but its not worth it today. Normally, they would be signing up for prenatal classes about now. Course with everything going on with Macon and not wanting their names on any lists, they have decided to wait until closer to the due date to sign up. There is still the hope Macon would be in custody and their lives could go back to normal. Normal.

The doctor is behind schedule, even with all the cancellations of people who have decided to head further up the state. It makes sense; the hospital is running a little short handed as well. The top story is still Odette, but everyone is out and about. They passed by grocery stores and the big box hardware stores. Everyone is making sure they have everything they need-- even if they probably won’t need them for Odette. In the doctor’s waiting room, there are just as many people saying Odette is going to fall apart over Cuba as there are saying the storm will reheat in the waters around Florida and slam Miami. 

The check-up goes well and Morgan’s questions are answered. Lisa takes the keys after the appointment. She’d be dropping Morgan off at the office and then heading back to the house after picking Pete up at the airport. Hopefully with the top down the whole entire way. Have to enjoy the not raining when you’ve got the chance. Morgan and Lisa are so caught up in discussing the appointment that they don’t notice the tail they pick up outside the hospital.

* * *

The caller ID is the manager for his old building, so SJ gives a nod to the onsite team member and holds up his phone.

“Thanks for the help.”

“Hey I live here now too.” SJ engages the phone and walks to a quieter area. “This is Steve Johnson.”

“You didn’t tell me you moved.” His agent is the one on the line.

SJ winces but goes on offense. “I figured I couldn’t afford that place with the tax bill I owe.”

There is a long silence. Then the agent begins. “Now, Steve...”

“I’m not doing this over the phone.” 

“Fine with me. Tell me where you are and I’ll come to you.”

“I’ll call you back in two minutes.” SJ hangs up the phone and hits a number he’s added to his preset. “Hey it’s SJ. My agent is in town and wants to meet with me. I got that Karma thing going on and don’t want him in my new place. Can I use an office at your place? Kay, thanks. He’s at my old place so once I give him the address it should only take him about 20 minutes to get there.” SJ says his goodbyes and then calls back his agent. “Meet me at Jackson Asset Management.” He gives the address and then hangs up again before the agent can say anything.

* * *

Jacques is at work making sure anything that cannot be replaced is on higher ground. He is one who believes the storm will fall apart but irreplaceable is just that– irreplaceable. He’d felt fine about heading into work since Morgan was going to be with Lisa in the morning and Pete would be home in the afternoon. He knows how Morgan feels about Courtland Street, and how his house mate would prefer Lisa rely on them as little as possible. Let them catch Macon and leave Morgan and the people he trusted to look out for Lisa.

Jacques’ people are kicking ass for the company– the plan is for everything to be done by noon and to work ahead through tomorrow’s orders as well. Jacques sent out the email yesterday that if they could get everything done a day ahead by noon that the rest of the day would be paid and tomorrow too. It’s their own hurricane business plan: ship everything that can be shipped so it won’t be in the building, prep the building and then head home to take care of family. Jacques also knows if the worst happens that ATM machines are going to be useless so he’s offered cash draws against their checks up to $200 for each of his employees. Not everyone takes him up on the offer but many do. The line at the ATMs is going to be as long as the one at the gas station and grocery store. Jacques is the last one to leave the building. He walks around the building verifying the hurricane shutters are down and secure. The phones and computers he and his people can run from home.

* * *

Lisa looks at the phone.

“Don’t.”

“What?!” Lisa says defensively.

“Don’t call SJ and find out what is going on. Please, he’s a grown man let him handle his own business and not drag me into it.”

“It wouldn’t be you he dragged into it. Probably Morgan.” Lisa chews her lip. “You know he’s not a bad guy.”

“He is a pain in my ass and because he is dating Morgan’s aunt I have to hear from it from him and from Jacques too. I just spent the last four hours trapped in an airplane with his agent– not letting on that I had a clue that everything wasn’t all peachy between the agent and SJ. Can we please just give it a rest.”

“What do you want to talk about... the weather?”

Pete laughs at that. “Good point. No, not the weather either. How did your appointment go?”

Lisa pats her stomach. “Baking right on schedule. All the parts are in position now just putting on some weight and getting the lungs fully developed.”

“Lungs?” Pete frowns. That seemed to be a pretty major organ to be developing last.

“The Bun isn’t breathing air until she’s out of the oven.” Lisa reminds. “And the lungs are there, they are just not fully developed... the little aveole are down the baby production project list.”

“And without them you’re talking the kind of breathing that the people with asthma or COPD get... wheezing like my grandfather.” Pete frowns.

“Something to be avoided.” Lisa can tell this is stressing Pete out and goes into reassuring nurse mode rather than worried about everything mom mode. “It’s something to know, but it’s not something to worry about. That’s why the premies go in the incubators—to give them an easier time breathing while their lungs develop. A baby doesn’t stop growing just cause it’s born.”

“Yeah, I know that.” Pete says. “It’s just... creepy.”

‘Yeah, believe me-- I’m not going to be watching Alien anytime soon.” Lisa says wryly.

* * *

The businesses on the first floor level of the JAM building are busy with people doing the last minutes errands before heading home. The building maintenance crew that is run through Miami Nice is hard at work making sure that everything is that isn’t nailed down is brought in. They have already talked to all the businesses to find out if they were closing early and what time so that they could manage their schedule of preparing. The second floor doesn’t have to worry about flooding. For the people working there the primary concern is making sure they leave with plenty of time to get home, especially after the buses had pulled that bull the day before of dropping people off down town and then stopping service. 

Up on the third floor, Roxie had come into the office today and brought Ali. It’s one of the benefits of owning the joint. When Cassius is out of town touring she can bring the baby in. She knows people are trying to get work done and is more than willing to take Ali over to the vacant side of the floor if the baby started kicking up a fuss. But so far Ali is being an angel. There are a lot of things to be done. They do a lot of business for people back in Atlanta who are not worrying about a hurricane and for a lot of musicians on the Michaelsons or CSMC- talent labels who are on tour and aren’t checking the weather in Miami, but on their portfolios. Roxie hadn’t been a one woman shop for long after getting her MBA in accounting from Port Charles University.   
Part of the move from Atlanta to Miami had been an expansion of the business. JAM isn’t huge, it’s not even big, but it isn’t podunk either. And because Roxie is a little defensive about her stripper past it’s a very conservative looking firm, there is no casual Friday at JAM. Casual Saturday sure, and from April 1 until May 1, Roxie didn’t care how people showed up to work just so long as they did. Even with a possible Hurricane coming in, people in the mail room sorting fan mail for the musical acts are dressed in dress shirts and slacks or skirts.

SJ’s agent is greeted promptly and with a smile by the well groomed receptionist. You never got a second chance to make a first impression.

“Gordon Kasey. I’m here to meet with Steve Johnson.”

“Of course, Mr Kasey. Mr Johnson isn’t here yet but let us know he was on his way and should be here in about ten minutes. I’ll let Roxie know you’re here.”

Gordon smiles jovially even while he’s cursing internally. He suspected this was the way this one was going to go but hoped he was wrong. He suspects he’ll be cooling his heels for at least ten minutes probably a lot longer. He is surprised when he is only waiting for a couple of minutes.

“Mr Kasey? I’m Roxie Jackson. Why don’t you come on back. I can get you a coffee, water, soda while we’re waiting?”

“Coffee would be great.”

Roxie nods at the receptionist who gets to her feet. “Did you want cream or sugar, Mr Kasey?”

“Black is fine.” He tells the receptionist. He asks to Roxie’s back as he’s following her to a conference room. “So how did you meet Steve?”

“I used to work at Jensen, Campbell and Winthrop– You’ve heard of Gia Campbell?”

Talk about a gut check, there is now a knot in his stomach and he’s wondering if coffee is a good idea. “The entertainment lawyer right?”

“I’m getting ahead. Long story short... Steve is dating a girl who was on vacation down here in Miami. She’s a private investigator up in Port Charles, New York where Jensen Campbell and Winthrop is based and has done some work for them. When Steve was visiting her up in New York after the Miami vacation was over, the girl set up a meeting between Steve and Dara Jensen, the head of the firm. Dara recommended JAM because she knew I’d moved here from Atlanta.”

“It sounds serious... Steve and this girl.”

“Sounds like your worst nightmare. Steve dating a girl who knows lawyers, accountants and who is a private investigator. Things are changing, Mr Kasey.”

“You giving away the punch line?” SJ asks as he brings in Kasey’s coffee. He slides it across the table to the agent and pulls up a chair. “Sorry I didn’t get back to you sooner, Gordon, but I had a lot of things to chew on.”

“There are a few business opportunities I wanted to run by you, Steve. I’ve got a few irons in the fire for you.” Gordon immediately tries to take control of the meeting.

“I’m not doing business with you until we restructure our deal.” SJ says flatly.

“Excuse me?”

“Hey I get it.. .my bad. I should have been keeping a closer eye on the store and my wallet. It’s my responsibility to know what is in my bank account and that my taxes are paid. It’s my responsibility to know you were taking your entire 15 million dollar piece of my bonus out of the first check rather than taking a piece when I got my piece of the 75 bonus. So I’m thinking that I’ve got 12 million plus to spend getting settled here in Miami and you’ve got me in the hole not just on my cards but on my taxes. That’s on me for not knowing, for not looking. Course I was a little busy playing basketball– still it’s on me.”

“Steve...”

“You suck as a manager, Gordon, and you’re fired. It’s your call if you want to continue being my agent. But if you’re going to be my agent then we’re going to restructure our deal because you aren’t going to be my agent-manager you’re just going to be my agent.”

“I’ve been working for you out there, Steve.” Gordon has a hurt tone in his voice.

“You’ve been working for you out there, Gordon. And hey, good for you. Good hustle.” SJ nods. “Thing is I’m not working with you or any of those opportunities you’ve come up with until we get this redone. I’m also not going to be working for any of the endorsements you’ve already found either. That might make me look bad, I get that. But it’s going to make you look a hell of a lot worse.” There is a ping on the phone that is in the middle of the conference room.

Roxie reaches over and hits the speaker button. “Hey Georgie, your timing is excellent. SJ was just talking about his endorsements.”

“Mr Kasey, Georgie Jones, Scorpio Investigations, Port Charles, New York. I apologize for SJ not returning your calls sooner. I asked him to wait while I did a little research first.” Georgie’s voice has a tinny talking in a tunnel sound over the speaker. The large monitor at the far end of the conference room comes on. There is a spread sheet listing SJ’s current endorsements and the amounts of kickbacks the agent received on each one lined out with the date and bank deposit. “At SJ’s direction, I did show this to Dara Jensen of Jensen, Campbell and Winthrop. She used to be an assistant district attorney here in Port Charles when my Uncle Mac was the police commissioner... well, she thinks there is enough here to prosecute.”

“What do you want?” Gordon folds at the word prosecute.

Roxie takes that question. “We want a refund of 12 million of that 15 million. You’ll still get it but you’ll get it in chunks just like SJ does over the length of the five year contract. We want a refund of half of any fee you charged my client on endorsement where you took a kick back from the company. JAM takes over SJ’s asset management and you continue as his agent with a ten percent commission on business you bring in.”

“I don’t have the 12 million.” Gordon declares. “It’s impossible.”

“That’s true.” Georgie says from the speaker phone. Another slide comes up on the screen. “But you do have 7.5 million in this account right here. Add SJ’s name to that account and take yours off. You skip this year’s pay out and SJ pays you 2.5 million in years 3-5 of his contract. Your commission on Steve’s earnings is reduced to ten percent on all business you bring in.”

“Steve...” Gordon actually seem to think that SJ is going to be the one to rescue him from the tagteam of Roxie and Georgie.

“Or we call it quits now.” SJ tells him. “You don’t give me back a dime and I go to the district attorney, the league and the press and tell them what a dumb ass I was-- 18 years old and signing with a guy who was slicker than I was smart. You’ll end up with a felony on your record...”

“SJ, probably five felonies at least. One for each of these kickbacks that break the dollar threshold.” Georgie interrupts. “And when we give them proof on this it’ll open up the DA being able to look at all the books for all of his clients.”

“Thanks, Boo.” SJ nods at the correction. “And you’ll never work in this business again. So I hope you’ve got enough money to last you for the rest of your life because you’re going to be done. I’m gonna be fine; I’ve got Boo and Ms Jackson here looking out for me. But you’re screwed and we’re done. So you can either clean up your mess now in house, or you’ll be cleaning it up later where everyone can see. And I don’t mind you being my agent but you’re not going to be handling my money.” SJ gets to his feet. “We’re going to be a little busy around here with the storm, so you’ve got time to figure out what you want to do. I’m going to need your answer... hell I’m going to need that money back in 72 hours. If my name isn’t on that account then I’m going to the DA.”

Gordon and Roxie get to their feet as well. Roxie is the one that leads Mr Kasey to the lobby area. “Let me know if you need any help moving that money around.” Roxie tells the agent and then shuts the door in his face and walks back to the conference room.

Steve is talking to Georgie over the speaker phone. Now that Gordon is gone she’s activated her web cam and her image is up on the monitor. Steve tells her. “Roxie’s back. Roxie, how did you come up with the idea of running the meeting this way?”

“Back when Cassius was trying to get away from his first label he took a meeting with Alecia Hart of CSMC-talent. In the middle of the meeting a guy came over the speaker just like Georgie did and told the guys that he could get them out of the abusive contract and get them some money in their pocket.”

“Mouse right?” Georgie nods recognizing the MO.

“Oh yeah.” Roxie nods. “Why mess with something that works?”


	34. MB Ch34

Odette slammed into Cuba as a category 2 hurricane.  The news out of Cuba is always sketchy, and the storm planes can’t fly into the storm when it’s in Cuban air space which makes a period of time where the most information you have is coming from ships who are out in the middle of the ocean with 15-20 feet waves and winds blowing over 80 miles an hour.  In Miami the night sky is clear but there is a breeze in the air and everyone knows it is coming just not what degree.

At the LOOP, the ground crew made sure everything was brought in, especially the hanging baskets which in a gale could knock someone into the next life.  This is SJ’s second hurricane season in Miami and last year had been no big the storms had curled up into the Atlantic no picnic for the ships but no major damage on US shores.  Roxie is in much the same situation.    This time last year she’d been living in Atlanta.  This year she’s a property owner in a city that is prepping for a hurricane.  She’s got a baby less than three months old and her man is out on the road.  “I’m fine.”  Roxie tells Cassius who is calling in from his hotel in Kansas City.  “Carmen has been telling me what to expect.  She’s not worried says you do what you can do and don’t sweat the rest.  There is going to be damage branches coming down or whatever but you know the building inspector said this place is actually built like an above ground   bomb shelter all concrete and steel.  I picked it like that because I knew you were going to have to be on the road and I didn’t want you to worry.” 

Roxie looks down at Ali who is sound asleep in the Kangaroo style carrier.  “She’s fine.  She’s like you-- a full tummy, a back rub and she’s out like a light.”  Roxie laughs softly.  ‘Yeah, don’t worry.  I’m staying home tomorrow.  Already have everything forwarded and I’ll just work from home.  No, I haven’t talked to Mrs. Adams.  LeVon hasn’t been able to get hold of her either?”  Roxie frowns.    “I’ll call you tomorrow, babe, when I have more information. … Love you too.”  Roxie hangs up the call and immediately hits a preset.  “Hey Mrs. Adams, its Roxie checking in.  Wondering how things are going at LeVonage and if you needed any help prepping.  Gimme a call back.”  The next call is to LeVonage where she has to leave the same message.   “What is that stubborn old woman up to?”  Roxie mutters.

* * *

Mrs. Adams isn’t normally at LeVonage  this time of night but it’s been an odd day and people just seemed to get odder when the weather turned curious.  There are more than a few here who must be figuring that if they stay long enough then they’ll just have to stay and party all night long.  And the music is loud.  She much prefers the restaurant during the day when it’s all about the barbeque than this time of evening when it’s a totally different kind of meat market.  Evidently they didn’t need ear drums these children.  About the only place you could hear yourself think is up in the office.  There is good sound proofing there and the cameras that Roxie had insisted on that monitored every exit, dark corner and cash register.  As soon as she can hear herself think she sighs and reaches into her pocket.  She thinks she may have missed a call but couldn’t have answered it in the noise anyway.  “Roxie?  Sorry I didn’t call back sooner but I couldn’t even hear myself think.”

“Mrs. Adams, what are you still doing at the restaurant?  You should have been out of there 5 hours ago when the club opened?!”

“Allen called out.”  Mrs. Adams admits then says strongly.  “It won’t be the first time I’ve opened and closed.”

“What about Kenisha?”  Roxie names off the assistant manager of the club.

“Gallstones attack-- her doctor is talking about having to do surgery.”

“Jesus.”  Roxie mutters forgetting for a moment who she is talking to. 

“Roxanne Louise Jackson, you watch your mouth when you’re talking to me.  I won’t hear that kind of blasphemy.”

As soon as it left her mouth she knew she was going to hear about it.  Mrs. Adams is a hardcase.  She might have the best bbq recipe in five states but she is also one of those women who attend her church on Wednesday, Sunday and then on alternate Thursdays too for the women’s group.  The pastor had her on speed dial for anything that was needed.

“I’ll be there in thirty minutes.”

“But the baby!”

“Oh I’m bringing the baby.  Ali might as well get used to this now.   This is the family business.”  Roxie hangs up.  “Damn old woman. Why the hell didn’t she call me when Allen called out?  I could have handled this hours ago.”  Roxie mutters even as she is heading to her oversized closet.  It would be the first time back in club style gear since she was about four months along with Ali.  The nice thing about the club gear, plenty of spandex and if her chest was a little over the top well then take a picture.

* * *

“Oh shit.”  The guy monitoring the rope at the front door of LeVonage knows that it is just about to get really ugly.  He’s been there since the doors opened when the Michaelsons bought the place and remodeled.  He’d been hired by LeVon but Roxie had been right there.  He knows this woman more than has veto power on anything that happened with the business; Roxie Jackson is the one who writes the checks.  “Hey Roxie, wasn’t expecting you out tonight.  How things going?”  He says with careful fake cheer.

“I shouldn’t be here.  That’s how I am.”  She hands Ali’s carrier to him.  “Take her up to Mrs. Adams.  She is in the upstairs office.  Take the elevator.  I have the ear phones on Ali but the plan was to use them at her daddy’s concert not here.”

He takes the baby carrier like someone just handed him a dozen eggs without the carton.  “Roxie…”

“If you would have closed the place down on time I wouldn’t be here.  You can’t handle your shit and I get called out.  Don’t bitch at me now on how I get things done.  Oh and if you wake her up you better grow a pair of teats because that will be the only way to get her back to sleep. “

“Yeah, about that, Roxie… look I’ll shut things down.”

“Too late I’m already here.  The sooner this is handled the sooner I can get out of here before Ali’s next feeding.  Gimme your ear piece.”  Roxie takes it, wipes it down on her jacket and then puts in the Bluetooth like device.  She taps to get the bartenders’ attention.  “Closing in 30 minutes bring up the house lights 20 percent and call last call.  Make sure everyone is getting their bills paid.  And get that DJ winding things up.”

“Roxie, is that you?”  One of the bartenders calls back.

“Yeah, and if anyone gives you trouble about the last call then I’m the woman they are going to see.”  Roxie had been walking from the time that she put in the ear piece and strides back toward the main floor of the club.  The shutdown is about an hour overdue and there is going to be heads rolling off of this.  She isn’t going to be paying any fines to the city, county or state or risking the clubs liquor license.  “Call for Mrs. Adams’ car.  She’s going to be out of here in thirty minutes too.”

“No problem, Roxie.”

“Now you say that.  You should have been saying that an hour ago to Mrs. Adams.”  There is a hierarchy in bars and clubs.  The manager ran everything but things bumped from the server up to the bartenders.  If the bartenders couldn’t handle it then it went to the manager.  With Allen and Kenisha out then the bartenders should have stepping up to make sure that everything closed on time.  And every single one of them knew it and knew that Roxie knew it too.

As Roxie is walking into the club the lights are already starting to come up a fraction.  All these clubbers knew the clues.  They’d been allowed to pull this shit because someone on the LeVonage side hadn’t been handling theirs.   Roxie taps another announce over her blue tooth, this one is going out to the servers.  “Give an idea of who is going to need cabs.  It’s going to take longer for them to get here tonight.”  Now that Roxie is here the closing is going the way it should have gone for Mrs. Adams which is just making Roxie more pissed.

Up in the office, Mrs. Adams had appropriated Ali as soon as the security brought her up.  Ali is still asleep but it doesn’t stop Mrs. Adams from giving a little coo at the pretty baby.  Course Mrs. Adams is also listening to everything that Roxie is doing to make sure that the club is closed up properly.  She winces knowing that she should be the one doing this and that Roxie should have been at home trying to keep up on her sleep.  Ali is a good baby but she isn’t sleeping through the night yet.  Mr. Adams had been a sergeant in the Marines and died in Vietnam leaving her with their babies to raise but the tone and attitude that Roxie is throwing is still familiar even after all these years.  The girl doesn’t stand for any sass.

“Roxie wants me to call your car.”

“I’m going home with Roxie and this precious girl.”  Mrs. Adams declares.  “You go mind the front door.”

“Mrs. Adams…”

“Go on now.   Don’t make me tell you twice.”  Mrs. Adams looks at sleeping Ali and tells a lie to get the big man moving.  “Why I think this little one is about to wake up.”  Sure enough the security guard is out the door like his britches are on fire.  Mrs. Adams smiles.  “Well that was a picture-- that big man afraid of a little thing like you.”  Keeping an ear both out for the baby and listening all the while Roxie is closing the club, Mrs. Adams closes up the office making sure that the night deposit is prepped.

The close happens in double time. Everything put up and away the chairs up on the tables but the cleaning crew would be in at 5am to the scrub down along with the pit crew.  The thing about Mrs. Adams bbq, even if the power went out there would be bbq and everyone knew it.  If the power goes out tomorrow if anything they’ll probably just be busier.  The bouncers walk the servers to their cars to make sure they are clear meanwhile Roxie is having a little meeting with the bartenders.  She doesn’t mince words about what would have happened if liquor control had been in this evening… that they’d all be looking for other jobs and that frankly she is about ready to have all of them looking for jobs anyway for the pure stupidity.  They’d basically proved that not a one of them is ready to step up on management hell maybe they ought to be slinging drinks with umbrellas for tourists by a hotel pool down on the strip.  The bouncer comes back just as Roxie is winding down.

“Um, Roxie?”

“Yeah?”

“Mrs. Adams didn’t want me to call her car.  She says she’s going home with you and the baby.”

Roxie sighs and looks to the ceiling.  “Fine.  I’ll call and make sure her car picks her up in the morning at my place.”  Roxie looks around at the bartenders.  “This will not be repeated.  I have my own company to run and so does Mrs. Adams.  She’s got no business having to be here until close when you all know she is going to be here at 5am to be here with the opening crew.  Who is on tomorrow night?”  Roxie nods at the show of hands.   “If Allen or Kenisha call out tomorrow again then I want a call at 8pm not 2am.  Now let’s get this bitch done because I’d really rather be looking at the inside of my eyelids.” 

Within ten minutes Mrs. Adams is standing by the bouncer and locking up the door giving it a good shake.  If she were a sensible woman she’d just take a nap up in the office and be ready when the morning rolled around.   But she and Roxie need to have a little talk anyway.

* * *

The news the following morning is all about the hurricane.  The governor had waited until the first NOAA updated after Odette cleared Cuba.  Since it isn’t _the storm formally known as Odette_ but a strengthening hurricane the governor had filed the papers in advance of the storm to get things moving.   The advice had gone out to everyone that was living in manufactured homes, in house boats or for people whose evacuation route is barely above sea level—which is just about everyone in south Florida.  There are shelters identified.  The hospitals had gone to their preparedness plans.  The national guard units that aren’t overseas are prepping.   And Morgan wakes to an unexpected phone call.   “This is Benson.”

“Morgan Benson, this is Cal Horton.  I’ll be the CAT 5 incident commander for Odette.  I know you’ve only been on board for about a week but your city looks to be up next.”

“I haven’t checked the news yet this morning.”  Morgan answers to buy time and wake up.

“Jenson, Campbell and Winthrop gave me your phone number and your personal email address.  The playbook has already been emailed to you.  Hope you can handle a large attachment.”

“Yeah, I just upgraded my computer system.”  Morgan understates.  He throws off the covers and rubs his hand over his face.

“Long story short, CAT 5 doesn’t wait for an invitation to come in; we do our own assessment.  Category 1 or 2 and the city looks like they can handle it.  Category 3 or above and we’ll be coming in.  The playbook has a check off sheet of things that will need to get done.  Doesn’t particularly need an attorney but as soon as we have to start coordinating with other agencies it’s more diplomatic to have an attorney on speed dial to get everyone on the same page.  I hear you’re familiar with Courtland Street?”

“Yeah.  I’ve heard of them.”  Morgan says wryly.

“They do a lot of construction.  Means we don’t have to worry about hauling our stuff in just getting to theirs.  Talked to a Javier…”

“Ortiz.”

“Right.  He’s got rooms and supplies lined up at some motel they have there.  We’ll be bringing sleeping bags just in case.”

“Seriously, I haven’t checked the latest update.  What is the latest?”

“Hit Cuba as a CAT2, cleared Cuba still had CAT 1 strength and is already building back up.  She’s looking good for increased forward speed and wind.  This time tomorrow you’re going to be in it.  People who want to bug out are going to be doing it today.  Ten hours from now the highways are going to be parking lots and sixteen hours from now is going to be too late.  The feeder bands will be coming and dark will be coming on.  Not a picnic for bugging out.  Everything Amtrak has will be heading North by 4pm.  Planes will be seriously be considering being elsewhere by 9pm.  All those cruise ships are heading out probably already.  They aren’t worried about a little heavy surf but scratching their paint on the piers.”

“Cal, may I say that you’ve just been a ray of sunshine on my day.”

“I live to be someone’s ray of sunshine.”  Cal says cheerfully.  “Keep in touch and call me if you have any questions. “  The call goes dead.

“Who was that?” Lisa asks sleepily.

“CAT 5.  Odette has cleared Cuba and is still a hurricane.”

“They won’t come in unless it’s greater than a category 3.  They didn’t have CAT5 when the hurricane hit Tarpon Springs.  If it’s bigger than a four they don’t ask the locals cops; they just tell them they are coming.  Cole Radcliffe says it is because of Katrina and then Tarpon Springs too.  When it’s big and bad then they know that the locals are just trying to keep their heads above water and don’t have time to be making phone calls.”

“Did I tell you that the man who raised Michael founded CAT5—AJ Quartermaine, Uncle Jason’s brother?”

“Really.  Huh.  Well I guess that explains how you got the business.  You knew who to talk to.  I was too stoned to be paying attention when the one hit Mom’s place but I was there and sober for the cleanup.  I can safely say that Mother Nature is a bitch.”  Lisa hits the monitor by the bedside.  “House, you awake?”

“Yes, Lisa when the phone rang.”

“I know right; who calls this early?!   So rude.  You check the NOAA this morning?”

“It’s my current default.  There will be an update in 20 minutes; the current one is over an hour old.”

“Okay I want to know the update.”

“Oh and House,” Morgan adds. “CAT5 sent me an email with an attachment on it.  That needs to be downloaded and printed out.”

“Is this going to be lawyerly stuff or something I can look at?”  Lisa asks.

“Won’t know until I see it.  You better hit the showers or House is going to be giving you his report while you’re in the shower.”  Morgan gives her a hand getting out of bed. Lisa’s center of gravity seemed to be perpetually changing with the changes that the Bun made to her body.  ‘You want me to scrub your back?”

“I thought the goal was to have me out of the shower in 20 minutes.”  Lisa quips back.  She gives him a kiss on the jaw.  Morning breath isn’t like onion breath.  It didn’t cancel out.  Morgan would get his morning kiss after she’d brushed her teeth.

* * *

When Pete comes to the breakfast table, Lisa and Morgan have a stack of papers in front of them.  Morgan would get the first read and if it was something proprietary he’d hang on to it.  If it was something that looked as if was shared with volunteers he passed it to Lisa who is studying the game plan for an organization that had gotten really good at cleaning up after Mother Nature’s blow outs.

“You guys are up early.”   He heads straight to the coffee pot.

“CAT5 called at 5am to let me know that the party is on.”

“It looks like CAT5 and CSMS are tight when available.”  Lisa mutters as she is reading.  “They default to using their gear and CSMC puts them up in whatever housing is available.  But you got to figure because CSMS doesn’t do hurricane country that it doesn’t come up often.”

“Yes and no.”  Morgan hands her another sheet of paper.  “The incident commands are always about 200 miles away.  So they are hauling gear from inland to the storm area.”

Pete takes a seat next to Lisa, actually in front of the stack of papers she’s already read.  He glances over the first one and starts reading more in depth after glancing thru the first paragraph.  That is the way that Jacques finds them.  He hits the coffee pot first and pulls up a chair.  “I’m off today and tomorrow too maybe, depending.  My business is already closed up and everything that could ship yesterday did.  I’m just going to be monitoring cameras and alarms from remote.”

“I’m home too.”  Pete nods.  “Got a fed ex of tape to go through and give recommendations on.”

“I’m going to have to go into the office.”  Morgan says disgustedly.  “This is actually firm business even if they did send it to my personal email address.  There will probably be more than a few people there.  White will definitely be there.”

“That guy does not have a life outside the firm.”  Lisa comments. “Not healthy.  Those are the guys that go postal or have a heart attack.”  Lisa checks the clock on the wall.  “Time to call my mother.  She’s probably freaking about now.  She’s going to want me to come up there.”

“What do you want?”  Morgan keeps his voice even.

“Well that’s the bitch of it.  It’s one of those decisions that have to be made sooner rather than later and you only get the good info later.”  Lisa exhales.  “I’d rather stay here.  Let’s wait to call Mom until after the next update.”

* * *

Every one of these things is a gut check.   Sure everyone knew that it could all hit the fan and they weren’t called first responders for nothing.  But that gut check took on a different weight after Katrina when the relief hadn’t come.  Can you focus on your job when you don’t know where your family is and if they are safe?  When roads are now rivers?  When death is staring you in the face every hour and you’re seeing more of the worst of people than the best?  And Murder and mayhem didn’t take a backseat to mother nature; they used it as a cover.  It could be worse.  She could still be in uniform… or even worse working animal control.  In Miami in addition to everything else you had to wonder about the wildlife.  Water moccasins and gators end up in the strangest places.

The LT is giving the pep talk.  “Don’t count on sector cars to be hauling off perps for you.  They are going to be busy.   Secure them yourselves and bring them in.  And I don’t mean in the trunk.”

“Ah LT you’re no fun at all.”  One of the guys in the back quips.  Thing is everyone knew the guy and knew he would be the first one to stuff someone in a trunk to secure them.

The LT ignores the commentary and goes on with his briefing.  “At 4pm there are going to be buses at every elementary school in the county.  Those buses are going to be going 120 miles inland where they will be staged at a corresponding school up there.   This was covered on day one of the new school year.  Good thing too considering we’re using it a week later.  The Staters are going to be keeping the interstate car pool lane clear for buses and people who actually qualify.”

“Same thing for the assisted living?”  Trujillo’s partner asks.  There are a lot of elders in Florida.

“There will be issues. There always are; nothing ever does go as planned.  Not enough buses rented or not all the buses they contracted for showing up. But yeah, the assisted living buses get the car pool lane as well.   If the facility is part of a chain then they’ll be heading for a sister facility if not then they are going to an emergency shelter up there, probably one of the schools.  Residents that can’t be moved are going to be moved to higher floors and there will be staff staying with them.

The thing we know for sure is that the Staters are holding firm on the car pool lane until 7pm and then loosening it to all drivers.  It looks like Odette is going to pull a category 3+ then we’ll be switching the south bound lanes to North at 9pm.  Landfall is anticipated for 4am tomorrow and we’ll be having bands by midnight.  If you’re not on a call I want you patrolling your assigned sectors.  You see something you can help with prepping for the storm then do it.  A little fix now may save us a big freaking mess later.  Stay Alert.”

“Stay Alive.”  His whole department answers back.  The LT is former military and he’d brought a few quirks with him.  This is one of them.

Trujillo and her partner get to their feet gathering their gear as they do.  They are dressed more casually then the normally are, sensible to the weather.  And they’ve both packed a bag with toiletries and a couple of changes of underwear.  Trujillo had gone with doing her hair biker style with elastics about every inch and half.  It would hold up to hurricane force winds and their rain gear is stowed in the back seat of their car.  They might be living in this car for the next few days.  “You want to hit LeVonage for lunch?”

“Oh yeah.  That sounds like a great idea.”

* * *

There is a reason why CSMC doesn’t play in the hurricane zone.  Javier reminds himself.  This is it.  He is up to his eyeballs in work.  With the buying binge they’ve been on as far as local bars there are that more properties that he and his guys needed to make sure are prepped for the storm that is coming.  He’d also gotten a wake up call from Cal Horton this morning.  The only duty that hadn’t changed at all is the house across from Morgan and Lisa.  They are charged with the protection of the duo and that is it.  Course who the freak knew what the canal was going to look like in the middle of the storm.  Macon is just perverse enough to try to use a hurricane for cover.  If he knows where Lisa is then the next few days is probably when he’s going to pull something.  Javier answers his phone while watching the prep at the bar near Lisa’s old hospital.  “Ortiz.”

“Benson. You get the AM call too?”

Javier laughs.  “Wish he had waited until after the update.  I had my alarm already set.”

“CSMC was named liberally in the playbook:  Staging, gear etc.”

Javier nods but it’s a phone so he explains.  “There are stories.  Bruno, who trained me and who is based out of CSMC-LA, he is best friends with AJ Quartermaine’s wife, Lydia.  They email back and forth.  Both of them are planners.  Since the Quartermaines do tsunami relief and research in SE Asia it was a good fit when AJ had the idea for Cat 5.  They brainstormed a lot of the original playbook.”

“Michael talks about Lydia a lot.  More than he talks about AJ.”  Morgan can understand that.  Michael might still hate Sonny Corinthos but he wasn’t going to rub AJ in Morgan’s face either.  Michael had said one time over one of their rare pool games was that one of Lydia’s bitterest regrets was that she hadn’t snatched Morgan the same time she grabbed Michael and made a run for it to Australia.  But with Michael they had a legal leg to stand on, with Morgan not at all.  If they would have taken Morgan they never would have been able to come back to the States or to any place that had extradition.

“I met her a couple of times when I was with Bruno.  She’s… scary.”

“You work for Baby and you say Lydia Karinen Quartermaine is scary.”  Morgan laughs at that.

“It’s true.  Baby is sensible and listens to advice.  She runs her business and minds her own.  No one gets in Lydia Quartermaine’s way and she will interfere not only with business but with whole countries.  She is the woman who will be sitting down to lunch with the Pope or testifying in front of the UN.  Scary.  According to Bruno the only one who can get her to change course is her husband and for the most part he won’t because he agrees with her.”

“Any sightings?”  Morgan asks abruptly changing the subject.

Javier knows he’s talking about Macon.  “Maybe.  It was one of the girls coming into work at the Alibi.”

“That’s the bar by Lisa’s hospital.”

“Yes, the girl didn’t see him in the bar but pulling out of the parking lot yesterday.”

“Damnit.  When?”

“Elevenish it was the start of her shift.”

“Lisa and I were leaving the hospital yesterday at about 11 after her doctor’s appointment.”

“I’m really sorry to hear that.”  Javier says grimly.  “She saw him for maybe two seconds just pulling out of the drive.  Blink and he was gone.  Didn’t get a license plate.  Just a small, silver or gray car, older, Japanese make.”

Morgan groans. “Yeah, and if she would have come back with the plate it probably would have been John Smith.  Could a car be any more anonymous?!”

“ **If** it was him.  **If** he saw you two, **if** he followed you.  Too many ifs.”  Javier’s voice is hard.  “I notified the people working in the house across from yours of the possible siting.  They have no job other than being at that house and keeping watch, even with the storm.  If it was him and he didn’t see you then there is going to be an increased presence at the Alibi.”

“Pete and Jacques are home today and tomorrow.  Maybe I should suggest Lisa go to Tarpon Springs to Doreen’s.”

“If Lisa is going to Tarpon Springs then sooner rather than later.  If he is aware of where she is an observing then the evacuation route, especially if it is a parking lot which it will be by 7 tonight…”

“And I thought Cal Horton was a ray of sunshine in my life.  Any words on the feds?”

“No, but   I’m meeting Trujillo for lunch at LeVonage.”

“Is the barbeque as good as they say?”

“Better.  Keep me in the loop.”

“Same goes.”  Morgan replies as he hangs up.

* * *

The line is long but not unexpected.  Mrs. Adams had decided to cook off a larger amount of the brisket in the fridge.  She’d left a note for her lead smoker to get started without her which is good because with her late night she actually hadn’t arrived to the restaurant until 9am.   The extra BBQ is a protection against losing power.  Better to sell it now before the storm than not be able to after the storm.  There are a lot of to go orders people who sent someone to stand in line here while they were in line over at the gas station.   The line for the gas station is around the block.  Mother Nature is a bitch timing a hurricane before the first Friday of the month and after Labor Day weekend.  There are a lot of people who aren’t getting paid until the weekend and don’t have the bug out cash so they’d be hunkering down if they weren’t catching one of the free buses at the local elementary school.  And the school buses weren’t all that convenient.  They were starting to leave even before most people got off work.  Guess that worked for the elders getting them clear.   Being an Elder isn’t what she considers herself even if LeVon and the boys call her Gamma.

“Hello, Mrs. Adams.”  Javier greets her with a kiss on the cheek.

“You look like you’ve been working for a living.”  She gives him a pat on the arm.

“Lot of new acquisitions this year that aren’t prepped like the older properties.”  Javier nods.  “It’s keeping us hopping.  I’m supposed to meet Trujillo here.”

“She and her partner are inside.”  Mrs. Adams hands him her keys.  “Use the office.  Especially if you drop the deposit over at Roxie’s house and take her some lunch too.”  Her voice falls even quieter.   “It’s ready and in the right hand drawer of my desk.  You’ll need this key.”  She points out which one.

“Thanks.”  He gives her another kiss on the cheek.  “Kiki called this morning.  She’s in West Virginia.  She’ll be in Port Charles tomorrow.”

“That’s a relief.  She’ll email me when she arrives.  Now shoo.  I have work to do and so do you.”

When Javier goes into the restaurant he makes eye contact immediately with Trujillo and glances up.  She nods and makes a play of looking at her hands.  She gets up and starts heading for the ladies room but takes a right turn rather than a left and goes up the stairs to the office.   She takes one look at Javier.  “I guess this means you’re staying.”

Javier nods.  “My apartment is high enough and rated for the weather.  Kiki already headed back to school.  I’ll need to be here for after.  You?”

“On duty throughout taking care of the idiots.  Coast Guard has already had to pull some surfers out.”

Javier shakes his head in disbelief.  Every time.  You could count on it the same way you could count on people not leaving without their animals.  “There was a possible Macon sighting at the bar by the hospital where Lisa Pappas used to work.  Unfortunately it was about the same time as Lisa was there for a prenatal appointment.”

Trujillo mutters a swear word under her breath.  “She staying with Benson?”

Javier grimaces and then nods.  “He’s kept her name off of everything but they had to have the appointments for the baby.”

“I figured that was where she was even though he never said anything.  I made sure that is the sector I pulled for the storm.  I’ll be in the area.  Benson has my card too.”

“I’ll remind him.”


	35. MB Ch35 - Everyone Needs a Russian Grandmother

_530  Car arriving to take to work._  
 _600 Arrive on the set—hair and makeup._  
 _830-1230  First call_  
 _1230—hopefully lunch if nobody screws anything too badly_  
 _1430  photo shoot for movieline_  
 _1630 workout_  
 _1830 meeting Stanley for dinner_  
 _2030 and a movie_  
 _2230  new after place with the good sweets._  
 _0030  It’s a good thing I have tomorrow off and  can sleep in!!!_

Schedules are made to be broken and this one is going to be blown to hell-- or rather blown to Odette.  Stanley is in town visiting and was instantly put on call as soon as Odette got close to Cuba.  CAT 5 can actually work in Cuba and has before.  AJ might be a US citizen but Lydia Karin- Quartermaine is not for just this kind of reason.  She doesn’t follow the rules as far as the embargo of Cuba.  Anyone who gets in the way of her humanitarian efforts well they’d get the ladylike version of “ **suck it** ”.  She and AJ just have to have a different CAT5 crew work there.   Since hurricanes don’t just hit the US that is no big either.  They have offices in a couple of different countries in Central America. 

Odette being  **only** a CAT 3,  Stanley hadn’t been called up but he’d been way distracted watching the weather channel.  It made making sure that my lines were down a little harder.  He’s distracted… I’m distracted.  Baba and Frankie had been keeping an eye on things too, but they are more interested in Miami.  There is a CSMC branch there but it isn’t even that--  Chandy’s boyfriend, Anders?  The guy who runs Boston, his pregnant sister is down in Miami.  Which worked out well for me.  Anders is in Florida, Chandy is covering up in Boston and Stanley can be out here with me in LA.  I know selfish much?!  There is something serious going on over there.  Some nut job who is targeting her and maybe Chandy too.  Baby tried to draw the guy out in New Orleans but that didn’t work.  Pissed off Josef,  Bruno and Dillon all, Baby putting herself out that way; they had something to say about it to Baby and to Mouse. The nutbar isn’t actually after CSMS or Baby, just Anders’ family and in particular his sister, Lisa.  When news on Macon first came out the alert had gone out for me too and Uncle Stefan had reviewed security with me and with Bruno, Dillon and Frankie.  It’s not Uncle Stefan’s job but you could never tell him that.  If it has something to do with family then it’s his job. 

Mona, who runs One Phone Call, doesn’t talk about her clients at all, but we’re tight.  I find the best restaurants for her in LA or if I have to travel for work then I’m on the look out there too.  She’s told me a bit about Lisa and the guy she’s dating-- Morgan Benson.  I overheard Baba and Baby talking… guess I’m going to be a cousin before I’m a big sister. I have another Uncle.  Small freaking world.  When I overheard it I told Stanley.  Do you know he already knew!!  Not his secret to tell he says.  So I didn’t tell him when Baby told Baba it’s a girl.  Baba’s already working on a baby blanket and is almost done with it and there are still two months to go.  I can tell she wants the practice for the big event which would be Baby and Josef finally getting busy on the babymaking.  Baba told me if I get knocked up before I’m 25 that she is going to kill Stanley, not even ask Frankie to do it-- but do it herself.  But we’re being good… well good and creative. ; ) 

 Promises can be a bitch.  The car is here.  I have to go. 

* * *

Baba has grown very accustom to email during the last couple of years she has been keeping an eye on Fancy not just back in Port Charles but  out here in Los Angeles.  Not only for keeping up with Baby, Josef and Pavel but because of all the students she chats with who are part of the Russian program at UCLA. Even Stefan, if he was out of LA on Cassadine business, would send her an email.  It would be in English just like the emails he sent to Fancy are in any language **but** English.  She also corresponds with her English speaking friends via email as well:  Frankie’s mother, Pavel’s mother and Gwen Adams who had moved from Atlanta to Miami this last year.  Gwen had kept her up with everything that is going on with LeVon and the rest of the Michaelsons.  Gwen had also been sending pictures of Ali Jackson, Cassius’ daughter.  Gwen wasn’t much on the conversation but she did have a knack for sending photo attachments.    Because the weather has been so foul in Miami Gwen is the one that has been on her mind lately.  She’d sent a quick email hoping for a status check and is relieved to get an email back quickly.

 

Sofia,

We came through the storm just fine.  There is a little damage to the restaurant and we did lose power there for about twelve hours.  I’m definitely going to have to get my new smoker sooner than later and if it weighs a ton that is more than okay with me.  The boys are on the road and it relieved their minds to know that Roxie and I waited out the storm together at Cassius’ loft condo.  I’m not a fan of the style—too modern for me, but it’s concrete and steel with no worries about the weather.  It was like riding out the storm in a bunker with a view.  I admit to saying more than a few prayers when the winds were howling, especially since we were already on the backside of the storm at daybreak.  Maybe that was a blessing from the Lord that I couldn’t actually see things bent sideways that aren’t meant to bend.  I wish I could say that I slept through the whole thing but that would be a Lie.  Ali, sweet baby that she is, did manage to sleep thru most of it, only crying when her ears hurt from the change in barometric pressure as the storm came through.   Roxie luckily realized what was going on and nursed the baby to help her poor ears adjust.

We were very lucky.  Roxie had an early morning visit from one of her neighbors, Steve Johnson, he’s a basketball player with the Miami Heat.  His condo is fine but he came to tell Roxie that a friend of theirs, Lisa Pappas, had gone on into pre mature labor brought on by the storm and by the fact that some criminal had used the cover of the storm for burglary, robbery and murder!  Steve was qui….

 

Baba doesn’t even finish reading the email and she is already on the phone to Gwen.  “Gwen, it’s Sofia.  I just received your email.  This Lisa, Lisa Pappas.  She is the sister of Anders, da?  He worked with your grandson, LeVon, at CSMC – Talent.”

“Oh my gracious.  Oh Sofia, I think you’re right.  I didn’t put it all together.”

“Is she okay? Did they stop the labor?”

“She and the baby are both in the hospital.  That Steve Johnson he said that the baby wasn’t due for another two months yet.  I get the feeling he didn’t want to be alone when he found out the news.  He was freaking out and once he told Roxie he was on the phone to his girlfriend to tell her.   Roxie says his girlfriend is the baby’s great-aunt.”

“If I’m right then it’s Baby’s niece too.  Her half- brother is dating Anders’ sister. ”

“SJ, that’s what the boy goes by.  He says that Javier was at the hospital but he said Javier was there because there was a cop in critical condition who’d been injured—Detective Trujillo—she was still in surgery last I heard.  Javier had been dating her.”

“Then who knows if he is thinking straight.”  Baba mutters.  “Gwen, I have to go.  I will call Baby.  You find out anything you let me know!”

“You too, Sofia.  And give Fancy a kiss from her Gamma.”

“And I’ll be there soon to give Ali one from her Baba.”  Sofia Koslov hangs up the phone and then at the top of her lungs hollars out.  “ **Frankie, pack a bag; we’re going to Miami**!”

* * *

Fancy mouths the word sorry in the mirror then says, “It’s Baba.”

The stylist nods.

“Hi Baba, what is going on?”  Fancy’s brows go up at the flood of Russian.  “Whoa, whoa slow down…”  she changes over to Russian. Evidently something had gotten Baba so jacked up that she’d forgotten her words.  “…where are you?”  She asks in Russian and the answer is such a surprise that she forgets **her** words.  “The AIRPORT?!”  Then she switches back.  “What are you and Frankie doing at the airport?!  She’s not due for two months!!  That’s horrible.  Where is Baby?”  Fancy would be nodding but she doesn’t dare move with everything that is being done to her hair.  “Okay if Baby is home in Port Charles why are you going?  Oh damn that’s right.  Roxie was in the hurricane with the baby?  She didn’t get out of Miami either.  Are they crazy?  Why didn’t they come stay with us?  Well tell them that I think they were both crazy.  Call me as soon as you get there okay?”

“What was that all about?”  The stylist asks.  “Is Baba okay?  She sounded upset?”

“Oh she is.  A… friend of ours was in the hurricane down in Miami.  She went into premature labor and had the baby two months early.”

“Is she okay?”

“That’s what Baba is going to find out.  She is flying to Miami via Tarpon Springs.  She’s going to stop there to pick up our friend’s mother and brother.  And knowing Frankie, if Baba says she wants to be there yesterday he’ll have those pilots flying fast enough to spin the world backward like in the old Superman movie.”

“If Baba is in Miami, who is staying with you—especially with Stanley in town?”    The stylist knows his client is underage and is very protected by her family.

“Uncle Stefan will be home tonight.  He only had to be out of town for a couple of days.  And I’m sure that Baba will call Aunt Brittany if she hasn’t already.”  Fancy puts her phone away even though it kills her. She wants to call Stanley and tell him what is going on.  But she also knows that everything she says is going to end up in the tabloids.  Bocca is the best stylist but he is also the biggest source of tabloid fodder on the show.  It’s something to know and plan for accordingly.  But it’s also the reason that she doesn’t take calls from her agent Bic while in the chair.  Make them to Bic yes, if it’s something that needed a little push but not take calls.  “I have got to get out of here on time today.  I’m going to have to make dinner for Uncle Stefan.   My day just officially become crazy.”

“Wow and it’s only 7am.   Considering it’s you.. isn’t that a late start?”  Bocca teases.

“Ha ha.” Fancy mock laughs and hands Bocca the hair ornament he’s requesting.

* * *

Five hours later, Baba and Frankie are coming in for a landing at a small airport outside of Tarpon Springs that is barely long enough to accommodate the private jet.  They barely have the stairs down when Anders and Doreen Pappas are climbing on board and Frankie is giving the order to get down the runway on the way to Miami.    They’d talked to Anders and Doreen in the air and even though it’s 3pm eastern time the roads are still a mess of people trying to get back to Miami which is why they’d waited for Baba and Frankie to arrive.   Doreen takes the seat next to Baba.  Baba takes her hand and squeezes.  “How are you?”

“The baby is in the PICU.  Two months early.  Lisa delivered her by herself in a closet upstairs in the house.  By herself!”  Doreen sniffs.

Baba pats Doreen’s hand and asks encouragingly.  “And Lisa?” 

“They are keeping her overnight of course.  She says she’s fine.  At this point, Lisa is going to fight leaving the hospital as long as Leigh Marie Odette Pappas Benson is there.”

“They named her for the storm?”  Frankie grins at that.  “I like it.  It’s appropriate.”

“The name is bigger than the kid.”  Anders comments.  “Javier checked in.  Macon has… checked out.”

“Javier punch his ticket?”  Frankie asks.  He knows Javier.  He and Javier had both been trained by  Bruno.  Frankie had stayed with Baby until taking up the head of security for Baba while Javier had gone into branch management.

“Morgan.  It’s the reason why Lisa was delivering the baby by herself.  Morgan had his hands full. When the cops and rescue units showed up, they were a little busy with the local cops seeing as how one of their own ended up being the lure to bring Morgan and his roommates out of the house.”

“This is the Detective Trujillo that Gwen tells me about.  She says that Trujillo was in surgery.”

Anders nods.  “I don’t know how that one is going to go.  Javier says she’s in bad shape.  Even if she pulls through the surgery there is a chance that she won’t be able to walk.  She saw Macon slit her partner’s throat.  She was trapped in her patrol car.  She was awake though when Morgan, and his roommates came out to the car to see if they could help.  They thought it was a car accident caused by the storm.  She told them it was Macon before she lost consciousness.  Morgan went back to find Lisa but Pete and Jacques had to stay with Trujillo until the emergency crews arrived.  Javier got it second hand but he said that she stopped breathing a couple of times at the scene.”

“But he’s dead.  This Macon.”  Baba inquires.

“Very.”  Anders nods.

“Good.” Doreen and Frankie say together.

* * *

The weather is still unsettled in Miami.  The storm that preceded Odette had softened up the earth and trees that normally wouldn’t have come down couldn’t stand up to the high winds.    And right now the CAT5 coordination is taking place out of a family lounge on the maternity floor.  Morgan Benson and Javier Ortiz are both there, as are Pete and Jacques.  Pete, Jacques and Morgan are all wearing scrubs.  They’d gotten blood on their hands tonight.  Pete and Jacques keeping Trujillo alive until the EMS could arrive and Morgan making sure that Macon would never be a threat to his family again.   The phone is ringing off the hook and it is not just Cal Horton from CAT5 on the phone.  House had really come through for Lisa tonight. 

When Macon cut the phone lines to the house, he’d set off the motion sensor Georgie  planted there.   It notified Lisa the shit was about to hit the fan even before the lights went out seconds later.  She’d reached for a Bluetooth device by her bedside and put it in.  “Where is he?”

“Landline and main power out.  Motion sensor tripped by the access box.”   House announces.  “I am on battery back up and have notified 911 of the intrusion.”

“And the guys?”

“The visual range of my external cameras has been obscured by the storm.”

“ohhhhh.”  It’s a low groan and a sound that House has never heard since coming on line.

“Lisa?”

“When it rains it fucking pours.”  Lisa says between gritted teeth.  She then starts doing clearing breaths.

“Lisa, are you doing Lamaze breathing?!”  John Mahoney’s voice is in her ear.

“Yeah, seemed like a good idea considering I think I just had a contraction.”

“It’s not a contraction; it’s Braxton Hicks.  All the manuals say Braxton Hicks.”  House declares.

“Does your water break during Braxton hicks?”  Lisa already knows the answer but she wants to shut up the computer.

She should have known better.  Without a specific order to shut up, Morgan’s computer would keep right on informing of everything going on including stuff that she’d really rather not hear right now. “Lisa, The Bun is not due for another 57 days and we have an intruder who just broke into the game room.”

“House, you are just a ray of sunshine in my life.  I need a secure place to hide and there is no way I’m fitting underneath the bed.”

“And your water has already broken?”

“Why does that matter?”

“You could stay with me… with my core.  It’s soundproofed and has an electronic lock that is voice print controlled.”

“I should have thought of that.”  With a hand on the wall, Lisa had made her way to the computer control closet.  It’s going to be a tight fit, about as tight as being under the bed and there is no way she could stretch out with House taking up most of the room but it is definitely the most secure location.  The only way that Macon could get in would be a fire… which is another thing she really didn’t want to think about.  “So would you have told me about this if my water hadn’t already broken?”  Lisa asks as she secures the door behind her and directs House to lock it.

“Probably not. Water and electronics do not agree and there have never been any studies of the conductivity of amniotic fluids that I could find.”

“Like I said, you’re a real ray of sunshine, House.”

“Yeah, House.”  Morgan answers the cell phone.  House had notified him hours ago that the police were in the house and conducting an investigation.  At that point Morgan could have given a rats rear.  All he wanted to do was ride in the ambulance with Lisa and his child.   Trujillo had taken priority in getting to the hospital and they were going to have to wait for another ambulance.  Morgan had called bull on that and borrowed Pete’s car following the ambulance to the hospital.  Let them give him a ticket.  “Yeah, that’s not really a surprise that the FBI showed up to do their own investigation.  The local cops are going to have their hands full with the storm and losing a detective and Trujillo being in such bad shape….  Excuse me?!  Repeat what you just said.”  Morgan has seen red before including earlier today  but hangs on his control by a thread.  “House, I can’t deal with that right now.  Notify Georgie and send her all documentation.”

Javier can read the fury in Morgan’s face and makes his way across the room.  “What is it?”

“The FBI, rather than investigating Macon’s death and closing their files, were planting bugs in my house.”

“Your own brother…”

“As if that would make a difference.”  Morgan’s jaw clenches.  “House didn’t tell me who just wearing FBI windbreakers.  I told him to send everything to Georgie.  I’ll deal with it later.”

“I am sorry, my friend.  I know this is supposed to be a joyous occasion for you.”

“It’s supposed to be a joyous occasion two months from now.”  Morgan shakes his head in disbelief.  “I need to call my uncle.  If there is any word…”

“I’ll come get you.” Javier nods.

With that Morgan goes out to the balcony area standing a somewhat sheltered area.  The bands are still coming through with course of rain followed by sunshine.  It’s going to be long day maybe tomorrow would be a better day.  “Uncle Jason.”

“Morgan.  Good to hear your voice.  I’ve been listening to the news.  A category 3.  How is your house?”

“Well a few broken windows and I think a couple of down trees… I’m at the hospital.  Lisa had the baby this morning.”  Morgan can hear the long silence on the other end.  Uncle Jason doesn’t quite know what to say and doesn’t want to say the wrong thing.  “They’re both getting checked out.  Lisa said she was fine, I think she’s fine.  With the baby being so early…”

“How is her heart?  Michael was born with a hole in his heart, had to have surgery right when he was born.”

“She was crying and pink and everything but so small, Uncle Jason.  The doctor seemed to think she was actually a good weight considering she was two months early but so freaking small—how can it be a good weight?!.  She looked like one of those baby monkeys from the book you used to read me.  No chubby cheeks, no dimples just really big eyes and skinny fingers.”

“But ten of them right. Ten fingers and toes and she was crying and pink.  You can fatten her up, Morgan.  Your Aunt Robin and I are on our way.”

“NO, don’t.”  Morgan blurts.  “That’s the other part.  Macon used the hurricane as cover to come after Lisa; it’s what put her into labor.  I killed him, Uncle Jason.  It’ll come back as self-defense but I did it.  I bashed his head in on the tile floor of the game room.”

“And that is the last time you’re going to say anything like that to anyone, anytime or anywhere, Morgan.  You protected your family from a man who you knew was a murderer and who you really had no idea what he wanted to do with Lisa.  You may have trouble sleeping at night for a while but hopefully that will be because of the baby waking you up.  Did you stick with Leigh for her name?”

“Leigh Marie Odette Benson.”

“If she is anything like your mother…”  Jason laughs.  “Good Luck, son and Congratulations.  Still doesn’t explain why you don’t want me and Robin down there.”

“The feds planted bugs in my house.   After the local cops were done gathering clues and taking pictures and hauling off Macon’s body.  The feds came thru and bugged my house.  When Georgie upgraded my computer system well she put sensors all over.  The computer system is going to forward all the information to Georgie.  I don’t want to focus on anything but Lisa and Leigh Marie.”

“And you shouldn’t have to.”  Jason agrees.

“There is the other thing.”

“There is another thing?”  Jason asks with some disbelief.

“Yeah, according to Mouse, one of the lead FBI agents down here who was supposedly investigating Macon… he’s actually Dad’s son.  It was some teenage thing back in Bensonhurst.  Guy’s name is Dante Falconari.  I wouldn’t be surprised if he shows up in Port Charles.  Mouse set some bait to lure him up there.”

“I’ll keep an eye out for him.”  Jason says calmly.  Considering Sonny’s abilities to knock them out of the park on the first date it would be a surprise if there weren’t any more kids out there.

“Thanks, Uncle Jason and uh… don’t be surprised if you get more calls from me.  Between Lisa and Leigh Marie… I’m over my head and I know it.  And I get the feeling it’s only going to get worse as she gets holder.  Hell a teenage daughter, what have I signed on for?”

“A hell of a ride, Morgan and not one I would have traded for anything.”

“I’ve got to go.  Lisa’s mother and brother just arrived.  Love you, Uncle Jason.”

“Love you too, Morgan.  You call if you need me, if only to talk.  I’m going to go over and tell your mother about the baby.  You’re going to need to send me some pictures.”

“Soon.”  Morgan hangs up and goes into the waiting room in time to hear Doreen requesting an updated.

“They are both having check ups now which is why we’re all out here rather than in Lisa’s room.  If its much longer I’m going to break into the room.” Morgan tells Doreen.  He nods at Anders and looks curiously at the woman who is with them.

Doreen sees the glance.  “I don’t know if you to know each other.   Morgan, this is Sofia Koslov.  You may have heard of Baby speaking of her… Baba.”

It’s a dawning awareness.  “I met your grandson at the Nurse’s ball.”

“Da.  Fancy had a thing in California or we would have been there.”  Baba comes over and gives him a hug.  She cups his face with two hands.  “You have the look of each other.”  She takes a step back not wanting to freak out the young man too much yet.  “Javier, how are you?  I talked to Gwen she told me that Kiki went back to Port Charles.”

Javier comes over and gives the older woman a hug and then a kiss on the cheek. “It’s good to see you, Baba.”

She kisses him on the other cheek and says softly in his ear.  “This Trujillo is strong.  You wouldn’t have chosen her otherwise.”  She steps back and cups his face too.  “Baby would have been here but she is still keeping an eye on Isaac Upton.  He is hopefully being released from the hospital today and she is going to accompany him to Philadelphia to make sure everything is ready for him there.  Shot in the stomach and already wants to go back to Philly a week later.  It is too soon but he wouldn’t be budged so Baby is going with him.”

“I didn’t think anyone told Baby no.”  Morgan says from the side.

“Not many, but she has smart people working for her who will occasionally say Not yet.”  Frankie says from the doorway.  He makes way for another duo this one with a small baby in a kangaroo carrier. 

Anders is the first to greet them.  “Hey Rox, Mrs. Adams.”

“Anders.  When SJ first said Lisa Pappas I didn’t know it was your sister.”  Mrs. Adams comes over to give Anders a pat on the arm.  “I’ve already called my church and added her and the baby to the prayer list for a quick recovery.  Sofia, you made good time.”

“Good pilot, Gwen.  And smooth ride at least until we got closer to Florida and then I thought it was going to be a little interesting.”  Baba greets her old friend. “And I already checked and the boys are going to be out in LA in ten days.  You and Roxie should take a holiday and come stay with me and Fancy.  Fancy thought you were both crazy for being here when the hurricane was coming in.  You are always welcome at our place.”  Baba starts edging toward Roxie.  “Is this Ali?  Oh she’s so precious.”  Baba starts cooing endearments in Russian.  The only one that has a clue what she is saying is Frankie and that is because over the years he’s picked up a few, listening to Baba dealing with Fancy.  “Baby is going to be so sorry she missed this.”

Mrs. Adams looks over at Javier.  “Any word on Detective Trujillo?”

“No, and I left that floor when all the cops started showing up.”  Javier replies.

“I’ll go.”  Mrs. Adams nods.  “Lisa and the baby aren’t the only ones I activated the prayer circle on.”


	36. MB Ch36 - Everyone Needs a Russian Grandmother Part 2

The waiting room on the surgical floor is filled with cops.  The brass had been a little late in arriving.  They’d had to do the notification on Trujillo’s partner.  First they’d had to find his family.  With the storm it wasn’t as easy as going to their house.  Trujillo would have known but she wasn’t in any condition to be talking.  She’d pretty much gone straight from ambulance to ER to surgery with just enough time to take pictures and access where the biggest threat is.  Normally it would have been the back injury but since she’d had to have rescue breathing twice before the EMS had even gotten to the scene it’s more about finding out fixing what is causing the crashing and then stabilizing her back.

The cops recognize Mrs. Adams and give her a nod, not minding her there in the corner of the waiting room quietly reading her bible and waiting for word, reading and listening.  It’s how she discovered that the only family Trujillo has are here in this room.  Her parents are gone, no siblings just a brotherhood of cops.  It’s sad, and it makes her wish she’d reached out to the tough cop more.  The surgeon comes in looking like he’d been through another storm.  Its been hours since Trujillo was brought in.  If they have been working on her all this time, he must be exhausted.  The surgeon hesitates looking around the room for family.

The LT is the one who says.  “We’re all the family she’s got.  Say it.”

“She made it through the surgery and that was iffy on more than one occasion.  We’re going to be listing her as critical until we get her off some of the machines.”

“Her back?”  One of the other detectives asks.

The surgeon shakes his head.  “That is going to be wait and see.  Yes, we put in pins.  Yes, she’s in a halo.  We need to keep her from moving around and from anyone else moving her without care.   We need the swelling to go down; we’ll be able to see then what we’re working with.  She’s going to be out for at least another twelve hours.”

The LT nods.  “That means we’ve got 12 hours to get this city mopped up.”  He makes eye contact with a portion of the people waiting.  When he gets their nod they start moving out.  By the time he is done most of the people in the waiting room have cleared out either to go give blood or to pull an extra shift on the streets.  The LT walks over to Mrs. Adams.  “I would have thought you would be at your place.”

“I have been.  I was actually upstairs on maternity.  That call that Detective Trujillo was on?  Well it’s the long way around but one of Cassius’ wife’s clients is Steve Johnson from The Heat.  He knew the woman who went into labor-- spent a lot of time at that house.  Had even had talks with the mother about why she didn’t want the baby coming two months early.”

“How is the kid?”

“Two months early.  But last I heard 4lbs 13 ounces and one of the nurses told me that the baby can go home at five pounds so it’s not as bad as it could have been.”  Mrs. Adams tells the LT.  “They have her name picked out, decided just a few days ago.  It was to be Leigh Marie.  Now it’s Leigh Marie Odette.”

The LT grins at that and nods.   “Bet there will be a lot of little girls named Odette in the next couple of days and nine months from now too.”

“Even if I were a gambling woman I wouldn’t take that bet.”

* * *

In Port Charles, New York, a tough blonde barely contains the steam coming out of her ears.  A cop is dead another in intensive care.  A woman delivered a baby two months early and both are in the hospital.  A city is dealing with the aftermath of a hurricane.  And what are the feds doing?  Planting bugs.  Evidently they thought that the alarm was down because of the storm.  Hasn’t they ever heard of battery backup?!  All of the feed from Morgan’s house is on her laptop and that is in a messenger bag across her body.  Hopefully, she still has some clothes in Miami because she only has two hands and hers is going to be full with the present that she’d bought for the baby believing it was still months early.  She’d bought the present before Morgan and Lisa had even settled on a name for the baby.

“Pumpkin, you ready to go?”

“I am, Dad.”  Georgie calls out.  She makes her way down the stairs by feel, nothing new to her because of her night blindness.  This time though it’s because her view is obscured by the present.

“Georgie?!”  Mac starts laughing.

“What?! I couldn’t resist.”  Georgie mutters defensively.

“You’re going to have to buy another seat for that thing.  I don’t think they are going to let it go as luggage.”

“Already did and bought it a vegetarian meal as well.   If they don’t already think I’m nuts when I check in, then they’ll know it when they do the meals.”  Georgie carries the six foot stuffed bunny rabbit to the car and puts it in the back seat.

“You think that would get me in the car pool lane?” Mac quips.

“You’re the former police commissioner.  You can ride anywhere you want.”  Georgie gets into the front passenger seat taking off her messenger bag and putting it at her feet before buckling up.

Mac pulls out onto her street heading to the airport.  “Honey, don’t be too mad at the Feds.  You know I’ve thought of it a few times myself.   Specially with Sonny.  He was a cocky bastard.”

“Oh I won’t be **too** mad.  Just mad enough.”  Georgie says grimly.  “And if they can’t produce a warrant for those bugs then I’m going to have their badges, their bosses’ badges and if I can manage it I’ll have the director of the Miami FBI office reassigned to Fairbanks.”

Mac winces.  His baby could probably do it too.  She’s on speed dial for many of the top thinkers in a lot of branches that go by their initials-- including the FBI.  She’d be more than willing to tell them that if they didn’t produce the proper paperwork that she’d never work for them again and would in fact testify against them in any case that came down to computer know how.  “Who is meeting you at the airport?”

“SJ said he’d be there to pick me up and take me to the hospital.”

* * *

Maternity floor.   Lisa had her check-up, a shower and a change into fresh clothes.  Now all she wants to do is see the baby.  And she’s wanted to see the baby from the moment the nurse in the ER had taken her from her arms.  Maybe it was a disguised blessing Trujillo had taken the ambulance—otherwise the EMT’s would have tried to do the same.  Never mind that she’s a nurse with experience on the maternity floor back in Gainesville; they’d have tried to take the baby.  They probably would have been pulling back stumps but they would have tried.  The room is crowded with well-wishers. The last thing she wants to do is a little chit chat even though she’s trying to be nice.

 They’d all been waiting for hours for her and for the baby.  Mrs. Koslov and Frankie had flown thousands of miles to see her, picking up her mother and brother along the way.  Roxie had given her greetings and then volunteered to get Pete and Jacques out of her way.  Roxie reminded the guys that they were going to want to check out their place to see if there was any damage.  Roxie is going to have a friend for life for that alone.  There was also the bit right as she was leaving too. 

“I’m going to go through Ali’s stuff.  They grow so fast.  Leigh Marie will be five pounds in nothing flat.  I’ll sort through and see if what Ali has either grown out of or never got to wear.  I’ll bring it to the house in a couple of days.”

“Thanks Roxie.”

“Oh, I’m just happy to have someone to be in the same boat I’m in.  I’m getting my name in first for sharing babysitting and play dates.  You’re not going to want her out of your sight for a month but when you’re ready for that six week anniversary, I’ll swap you for the first night Cassius is back in town.”

“Deal and don’t make me laugh.  I have stitches in places I don’t even want to think about.”  Lisa agrees.

Frankie had whispered in the old Russian woman’s ear and then left when Baba nodded.  At Lisa’s curious look Baba leans forward and pats the bed.  “He doesn’t like that we’re all here and nobody is by the baby.  He’s going to make sure everything is okay with the baby and that nobody is visiting other than family.”

Lisa might bitch about CSMC but she has no problem with that at all.  “Thanks.”

* * *

Steve Johnson is waiting as close to the gate as he can get.  He’d been recognized by a few people and ended up signing a few autographs but he just kept saying over and over that he was here to pick up a friend and that he didn’t want to be shoved off to a room with better security.  He wants to see Georgie the first thing.  He knows she is going to be the last one off the plane but that the plane would be early.  Georgie emailed him to tell him that all she has is a carry on and to not worry about baggage claim.  He waits impatiently as the number of passengers coming off the plane thins. Finally he sees his blonde talking to a couple of the flight attendants.  Her computer bag across her body because both hands are full carrying… a six foot stuffed rabbit.  His unrestrained laugh draws her attention.

Georgie looks over at him and grins then shrugs one shoulder.

The security guard who’d been standing by him gives him tilt of the head-- freeing SJ from the area where all the other people had been held.

SJ runs over to meet her and lifts both her and the rabbit in the air to give her a smooch right there in the middle of the airport to the slack jawed amazement of the flight attendants.

Georgie hangs on and gives him a smooch back.  “Hey you.”  She whispers.

“Hey you.”  SJ murmurs back.  “I’m not carrying the rabbit. I’ll carry you but not the rabbit.”

That frees the flight attendants from their amazement, because it was such a guy thing to say.  “Seriously, Georgie, let us know whenever you’re flying; I’ll swap to get on your flight.”  The attendants take another look at the big basketball player and then move off to catch a cab.

“You shuffled the deck again, didn’t you?” SJ puts her back down on her own two feet.  He holds her hand, leaving Georgie to do a fireman carry of the oversized stuffed toy.

“I have an errand to run before we go to the hospital.  I need you to take me to the local FBI office.   And I really wanted to get it done before nightfall.  If I’m going to be stumbling around in the dark it’s not going to be when I’m trying to rip someone a new asshole.”

“What’s up?”  SJ asks.

“Morgan’s house sent my house some surveillance from after.  The FBI showed up to do their own investigation. “ If Georgie could have made quote motions in the air she would have but her hands are full.  “What they were really doing was planting bugs in Morgan’s house.”

“No way.”

“It’s not common knowledge but Morgan has a half- sister, Kristina Ashton.  Kristina’s birth certificate says Ned Ashton in the daddy space.  And Ned is the one who raised her-- sort of.  While Morgan was graduating from high school, college and law school.  Minding his own business and building a career… well, Kristina “Baby” Ashton was growing one of the most successful criminal enterprises on the eastern seaboard.  She’d be on a most wanted list if they could ever catch her at anything.”

“This is Courtland Street right?  Lisa talks about Baby and the company her brother works for.  She told me Miami Nice and One Phone Call only otherwise I’d start getting sideways looks from the league.”

“She’s right.  But like I said, not common knowledge that Morgan’s dad is actually Baby’s bio father too.  Cept now the FBI know and figure they can work Morgan to get Baby, never mind that they have had nothing to do with each other until this year.”  Georgie’s voice is grim.  ‘I don’t even want to think of the nightmare Morgan and Lisa have been in the last 24 hours.  They don’t have to deal with this too.”

“I asked Lisa about the Bun coming early.  She said that there are all kinds of things that go wrong with premmies—lung problems and stuff.  She didn’t want me joking about the baby coming early to get you down here.”  SJ says guiltily.

“This isn’t on you.  It’s on Macon.  And I’m not going to let him continue to be a problem even in death.”

“Well then let’s go kick some Fibbie ass.  I get to watch right?”  SJ opens the car door by remote.  He takes a look at the rabbit and shakes his head.  He flips the seat forward to access the back seat area which isn’t much at all.  The rabbit would fit because it didn’t have knees.  He takes the rabbit from Georgie and fits it in the back seat and then with a shrug fastens the seat belt on it.  Then he seats Georgie in the front passenger before coming around to the driver’s side.

* * *

“I’ve got to take this.”  Morgan swears under his breath.  “CAT5.”

Lisa nods.

Morgan goes out to an area where he can take the cell call.  “Benson.”

“Cal Horton.  You ready to get work?”

The man’s cheerful voice just grates.  “Normally I’d be ready… except for the whole killing a guy who broke into my house during the storm, my daughter being born this morning two months early because the stress of the storm and the burglar brought on a premature labor.  But let me guess you haven’t been able to get hold of Javier either.”

“Actually no.”

“A friend of his was in a car accident last night.  She’s in critical condition-- same hospital.  Cal, we’ve got our hands full here.  Look let me make a call and then I’ll call you back.”  Morgan hangs up on the guy without waiting and turns around to call someone….”Maria, it’s Morgan.  I need your help.  Lisa had the baby this morning.  I’m at the hospital.  I need you to cover with Cal Horton from CAT5.  They’re ready to get to work and I’m not leaving here.”

“Of course you’re not!  Are Lisa and the baby okay?”

“Lisa is a miracle and the baby will be okay.  The doctors just say she has to put on some weight.  She won’t be able to come home until she weighs five pounds.”

“What does she weigh now?”

“Leigh Marie Odette, four pounds 13 ounces.”  Morgan gives the particulars.  “Look White wanted the CAT5 business and now he’s got it.  I can’t do this right now.  And I don’t want any calls from him either.”

“Give me Cal Horton’s number.  I’ll call him.  Anything that isn’t lawyerly I can handle and if it starts looking legal I’ll hand it off to White who will probably just hand it off to an associate.”

“Pick the associate and just hand it to White as a done deal.  I’m serious.  All I want to do is stay right where I am until I can get Lisa and the baby home.”

“I got it.”  Maria says confidently.  “Consider it an early birthday present for Leigh Marie.”

* * *

The path had been cleared by DC.  Georgie is greeted by a senior agent and given visitor passes.  SJ is not expected but he is given one too and they are brought directly to the man in charge of the Miami branch.  They are short staffed.  Support personnel who had been classed as non-essential had been given authorization to stay home and clean up the mess that Odette had left behind.  Georgie can tell right off the bat that this guy has no idea what is going on and thinks that this is just a meet and greet ordered by the brass.  If she was twelve the guy would probably be trying to hand her a toy FBI badge.

“Ms. Jones, good to meet you.  You picked an interesting time to visit Miami.”

“If you think it’s good to meet me then you are either a liar or you have no clue what your people are doing.  Frankly, I’d rather you were lying.  The man who raised me was the police commissioner in Port Charles, New York.  I know cops lie.  I don’t have a problem with that.  I have a problem with cops being stupid whether it’s local or federal.”

The older man’s smile falls away.  “Excuse me.”

“Well that’s too bad; that means that you don’t know what is going on, on your watch.  Can I borrow your desk?  I have something you need to see.”

Only because the brass had basically said to give Georgie whatever she wanted does the man back up and let her and SJ into the office.  SJ hangs back by the door.  He already knows what Georgie is going to be showing the older man.  Georgie previews the evidence with a comment.  “Greene and Falconari had already been in the house to interview Morgan Benson.  Falconari was caught attempting to do an...  let’s call it an **_unauthorized_** search and that terminated the interview promptly.  So I suppose it’s not a surprise that they would come back when the power was out and they know Mr Benson would not be there.”  Georgie starts the vid.  The head of the Miami branch grimaces as he watches men in FBI windbreakers plant listening devices in the house.  He’d love to say it was impersonators but he recognizes them.  “Show me the warrant or I show this to ranking senator from Texas and he can use it to start an investigation on the hill.”

The senior agent blanches.  The ranking senator from Texas is on both the Appropriations committee and Justice as well.   He opens his mouth to defend and cover.

Georgie interrupts.  “Do not attempt to use the Patriot Act to cover this.  You have two choices show me the warrant or show the badges of the men who conducted an illegal search on my nephew’s house under color of authority.  I will not leave without one or the other.  My nephew is a patriot!  He is an international trade lawyer and the last deal he worked brought Venezuelan oil to the United States in exchange for US Steel.  Are you aware of the current state of the Steel Industry?!  The governors of Ohio and Pennsylvania would kiss my nephew’s ass on their respective mansion’s steps for that deal alone.  Show me the warrant or show me the badges.”

“Ms. Jones, we’re going to have to investigate this.  Believe me if there has been unauthorized incursions into a citizen’s home we will get to the bottom of it.”

“Glad to hear it.”  Georgie takes a seat.  “I’ll wait.”

Again the top bureaucrat of the Miami branch of the FBI tries to delay.  “We’re short staffed today.  It’ll take me a couple of days, Ms. Jones, to find the information you need.”

“I understand.”  Georgie nods.  “SJ, could you hand me my laptop.”

“Sure, hon.  You going to do that magic that only you can do?”

“I think so.”  Georgie nods.  “Simple face recognition.  I could have done it on the flight down here but I really didn’t want to know.  I can narrow the search for you, sir.  How about I identify the men in the video in my nephew’s house and that way you can search their files specifically for the warrant on my nephew’s house.”

“You don’t have the clearance to…”

Georgie raises a brow.  “How do you think I got in here today?  Do you think this is my first time at the rodeo, sir?  I have clearance on the databases serving the FAA, IRS, FBI, CIA, WSB and the Pentagon.  The joint chiefs of staff love and **fear** me.  You want me to go away, show me the warrant.  You show me a warrant and I back off and let Morgan handle this himself.  If you or your crew is working outside the law then I will bring it down on you like a ton of bricks.  You will wish that you’d been blown away by Odette.”  In the time that took Georgie to make the threat her fingers had been flying over the key board.  She calls off four names—Falconari and Greene and two others.  “Do you know how long it will take me to search for a warrant if you make me do it myself?”

“There isn’t one is there?”  The director already suspects that the tough blonde knows the answer to the question that would take him days to verify.

“No, there is not.”

“So you just came in here to kick my ass.”

“Basically…”  Georgie nods.  “…Because this happened on your watch, in your house.  I want to see how you fix it.”

The older man goes over to the phone and calls the central hub verifying that the agents are in the building and ordering them to his office.   “They’ll be suspended pending investigation.  Their badges and guns will be on my desk.”

“And I get to watch.”  Georgie says flatly.

“That I can’t allow.”  The brass shakes his head.  “I don’t care if you do take it to all the senators on the Appropriations committee.  You’ll have the suspensions but you’re not going to be in the room.”

Georgie grins at the guy.  “You’re already starting to look up.”  Georgie looks around.  “That office there.  I really don’t need to hear what you say to your rogue agents but they need to know that I’m watching them.  They need to see me.”

“You have the right to confidentiality.  It would all come out in the investigation but what you’re asking for isn’t… usual.”

“That’s okay.”  Georgie lets the older man know.  “I’m not afraid of these guys.  And I think that if they have a chance in hell of this just being a road bump rather than a brick wall then they better get used to the idea of someone looking over their shoulder.”

The head of the Miami branch sees the four agents that are still even wearing the blue windbreakers.  He shakes his head in disbelief.  “Right this way then. “  He escorts Georgie and SJ to the office across the hall.  There are glass walls next to the door and Georgie would have a clear view.    On the way in, the lead agent gives a tilt of his head to indicate that the four need come into his office.

Georgie watches the meeting across the hall reading the posture of the man in charge and the agents that are being called on the carpet.  SJ comes up behind her and wraps his arm around her.  His arm hugs her, coming around high on her chest and his hand cupping her far upper arm.  He leans in close to her ear.  “You know how hot you make me?!  Girl, you just kicked ass on the FB of I.  I just wanna find the nearest stairwell and get you in the corner and…“ He whispers in Georgie’s ear.

She gives him an elbow in the gut.  “Do not make me smile.  I have to be serious.”

SJ knows it’s true.  That Georgie has to keep her game face on.  One of the agents is already looking over his shoulder at them.  He puts his game face on as well, the one that has players going to the other side of the basket rather than trying to get through him.  “Yeah, hon, you be serious.  Just know, You’re crashing at my place when you’re here and we aren’t leaving for days.”

“After I pull all the bugs out of Morgan’s house…. and see the baby.”

“The baby first and then the bugs.  I got to get Harvey out of my car.  He could do some serious damage to my rep.”

* * *

Lisa had refused the wheel chair but had taken Morgan’s arm to go down to the nursery to see Leigh Marie Odette.   Better to keep moving and besides unless there was a couple of pillows on the wheelchair, sitting is the **least** comfortable position right now.  The baby while small had come too fast.  That urge to push had overcome all she knew about babies having to take their time to allow for the Mother’s body to accommodate.  What had not stretched had torn which is why her check- up had taken so long.  Stitches and the hospital is serious short- handed.   She’d already had a couple of people who remembered her from working there stop by to tell her cute baby and they needed her down in the ER.  It’s one of the reasons she is in a gown and robe rather than a pair of scrubs.  If she was in scrubs she knows she would be put to work and she might welcome that in a couple of days but right now all she wanted to was be within eye and ear shot of the baby—especially with the hospital on overwhelm.

“Frankie right?”  Lisa asks.

The big CSMC bodyguard nods.  “She’s a cutie, already the very cutest one in there.  And I’m not biased at all.”  He leans over to Lisa.  “I’m pissing people off I think.  I’ve been taking pictures of anyone that comes in or out.  And then anyone who comes within breathing space of the baby-- I got their name and picture.  I’m feeding those to Mouse so he can get their home and plate numbers.  If they’re cool, no big, if anything doesn’t match well then they won’t be getting by me with **any** baby.”    Frankie looks over at Morgan.  “And you’re a lucky guy.  She takes after her mama rather than her Uncle Anders. Now there is a seriously ugly mug.”  Frankie grins.

“Don’t make me laugh.  It hurts when I laugh.”  Morgan replies.  And it’s nothing but the truth.  Macon hadn’t exactly rolled over and played dead.  In the fight with Macon, he’s got bruised just about everything, gained a couple of cracked ribs, his own share of stitches and a split lip.  At least in the hospital they’d been able to provide him with a gel ice pack for his hand rather than a bag of frozen peas.

“I really wish I knew what they were scribbling on that little chart.”  Frankie looks back over his shoulder.

“I’ll go find out.”  Lisa nods.  She goes over to the access to the premmies and holds her bracelet up to the monitoring scan at the door.  The door clicks open to allow her in.  Once she nears the isolette the thought of looking at the chart takes a back seat to getting a good look at her daughter.  “Hey Bunny Girl.”  Lisa coos.  “You clean up real nice.  Daddy is gonna love you.”

“He already does.”  Morgan says from the other side of the isolette.

“Hey Lisa.”

“Barb!”  Lisa gives another of the traveling nurses a hug.  The last time she’d seen this woman they’d been poolside and then the word had come down on Macon.

“You do good work.”  Barb looks at the readings on Leigh Marie and then considers the little one.  “She’s gorgeous.  You always worked ER here, right?”

“Urgent care side.  How bad is it?”

Barb looks around the last thing she wants to do is tick off any brass or have something get out to the press.  “Better than it would have been if the storm would have been stronger or spun some tornados.  We’ll probably get as much as people cleaning up from the storm as the storm itself.”  Then she admits.  “But I’m working on my 12th hour.  Everyone here is.  Still in the realm of normal but looking at it in the rearview, you know?”

“I worked some peds up in Gainesville, but my stay in PICU was short and back in nursing school.  Trying to do a stick on these little ones…”  Lisa shudders.

Morgan had never even thought of that.  How small are the veins on a baby who weighs less than five pounds?  Considering that Leigh Marie is within a few ounces of getting out of here, there are babies smaller than she is.

“Clear it thru HR and I’ll stay in here.”  Lisa offers.  “They don’t have to pay me just make sure I’m covered on the insurance.”

“Lisa, you just had a baby.”  Morgan protests.

“Believe me I remember.  And I’d rather be **here** than in my room unless Bunny is there with me.”  Lisa tells him.

“Let me make a couple of calls and get you a set of scrubs.  You want to try nursing first?  The sooner Bunny is on mama’s milk the sooner she’ll start gaining.  Just remember even if she’s not ready yet being close to you will help her relax and maybe be ready next time.”

* * *

The first time she’d woke up it had been groggy and puking from the anesthesia of the surgery and having the breathing tube removed.  The doctors had examined her prescribed some anti- nausea medication piggybacked on the IV bag hanging by her bed.  She’d had a couple of ice chips and fallen back to sleep.  The second time she woke… it was screaming.


	37. MB Ch37

The cops are still all around.  Most are on duty but those who are not are swinging by to show support donate some blood and in the back of their minds while wishing nothing but the best for Trujillo are thanking God that it isn’t them on that bed.

“How is she?”  Javier asks one of the nurses.

She looks over her shoulder to see if anyone is watching or looking.  She keeps her head down and focused on her paperwork.  “Bad night.  I can’t even call them nightmares, flashbacks maybe?!  Someone told me she was pinned in the car with a dead guy until the fire department could cut her out.  She wakes up and we’ve got her pinned so that she can’t move her back not even an inch.  Ended up having to sedate her because she was fighting the restraints.”

“Anyone stay with her at night?  Any of them?” He nods in the direction of the cops.

“They’re good about coming around but they’ve got things to do too.”

“As do I, my angel.  I’ll be back tonight.  Make sure whoever is working is not surprised.”

“Be careful, Javier.  We don’t need any more patients.”

“Call when you need a ride home.  Some of the roads are still messy.  I’ll send a car for you.”

“Thanks.  I’ll be over at the Alibi after.  I’m going to want a drink or two.”

“Just tell the bartender then.  I’ll leave word.”

* * *

Doreen looks around Morgan’s house and doesn’t say a word.  She also doesn’t wipe away the tears that are streaming down her face.  She can see everything in the aftermath of the storm.  Morgan’s roommates hadn’t really had time to clean things up yet, just boarded up the window that Macon had broken when he came in from the storm.  Pete and Jacques hadn’t had time to clean up because basically they’d been kicked out of the house too because it was a crime scene.  They’d spent the night in the house across the canal.  And it wasn’t like the cops, Feds or EMT’s were exactly tidy when they were doing their work.  She’d found the place where Lisa had hid, a small closet filled with computer equipment.  She’d found the blue tooth ear piece and put it in her ear.  “Hello.”

“Yes? This is House. How may I assist you?”

“It’s Lisa’s mother, Doreen.  She’s fine. At the hospital.  Had the baby.  Named her Leigh Marie Odette but everyone is calling her Bunny.”

“I’ll update my records.”

“You saw everything?”

“No.   There are no cameras in the core and the storm knocked out  external monitors.  Morgan prefers to not have video monitoring around private areas only at access points to the house.”

“I’m with him.”  Doreen mutters.  The idea of House gives her the creeps but the computer had ended up being Lisa’s birth coach so what do you get the computer who has everything?  Probably something that she needed too--  Something to do.  “House, you need to do one of those diagnostic thingees and find out what needs to be fixed on your system.  Can you do that and still be monitoring me?”

“Of course, Doreen.”

“Good, ‘cause you can add whatever I find to your list.  Time to roll up our sleeves and get to work.”

“I’m unfamiliar with _rolling up my sleeves_.”

“Then just get to work.” Doreen wipes at her face.  “Where does Lisa keep the cleaning supplies?”

* * *

Mrs. Adams is doing much the same at her place.  The house had been locked down tight in preparation for the storm but she’d spent the nights before Odette with Roxie and Ali.  And then she’d been spending time at the restaurant making sure that they are open for business for all the people who didn’t have power at their house or who just really didn’t want to cook on top of everything else.  There had been a little bit of water that had come into the restaurant, enough to sop the carpeted areas.  She already has some of the bus boys hard at work with the wet dry vac sucking the water out of the carpets and running the big fans.  Luckily there isn’t much carpet at LeVonage.  Carpet isn’t conducive to either barbeque or dancing.  Her place, on the other hand, has (soon to be had) plenty of carpeted areas.

Carmen looks around.  “If it were my place, Mrs. Adams, I’d just take up all those area rugs and have the cleaners take them.  That way when you get them back they’re clean through and through.  Who knows where that water was before it got here.”

“You have their number?”  Mrs. Adams says and then looks at Carmen who is just grinning at her. “Okay that was a stupid question.  Call them.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Carmen is already calling a number she has on speed dial.

* * *

“This is Hector La Paz WSVN-Fox, I’m here with Cal  Horton.  Cal is the CAT5 incident commander assigned to Miami. CAT5 is a non-profit organization helping communities after Hurricanes.  How is it, Mr Horton?”

“I couldn’t be more impressed, Hector.  Miami was ready for Odette.  She came through as a category three and there was no storm related loss of life.  I really think we’re going to be taking Miami and Odette back to CAT5 as a planning tool on how to get it done.  Awesome job by the people of Miami.  You’ve got great people here who knew exactly what they were doing.  Sure there is going to be clean up.  There always is.  CAT5 will stick around to help coordinate.”  Cal give the phone number and email address for CAT5.  “Our office personnel will be in and running within 24 hours for anyone who is needing help maneuvering the claims process—just check our website for the most recent updates.”

“And there will be a link on our website as well.”  Hector reminds as he takes back the mic.

* * *

Anders can’t sit around.  Mike had been charged with driving him and his mother around.  They’d dropped Doreen off at Morgan’s place and then they’d checked in with the helpline.  Mona had gone on to Emergency Protocol which meant that all CSMC- Miami personnel had checked in with her as far as their location and condition.  She’d been the one to start coordinating recovery for the company taking over as soon as Mouse went to sleep for the day.  Stefan had even showed up at her office to help out.  He knows she’s better at talking to people and had left that to her while updating the spread sheet of all CSMC staff and families in the Miami area.  There is all kind of news coming out of Miami but the biggest is Macon’s ticket being punched and Ander’s niece being born.  That information, Mona updates on the CSMC- Miami intranet site along with setting up a spot so people can send messages to the people they know in Miami and congratulations to Anders for being an uncle.  “Hey Mona, what is up with Javier?”

“He just cleared the hospital from checking on Trujillo.  Just talked to him.  He was going to check in at the Alibi and then head to the office.”  Mona lets him know.

“ We’ll catch him at the office.”  Anders hangs up and turns to Mike.  “What’s the scoop on Trujillo?”

“Major crimes detective that Javier has been dating.  Baby knows all about it.”  Mike adds in a rush just to be clear.

“Yeah, I figured.  So Trujillo?”

“Javier went to her after Betsy Miller, you know about Betsy?”  At Anders nod, Mike continues.  “He took Betsy to her kind of as proof that Macon was in town.  Betsy really likes and trusts her.  When she was being questioned about what Macon did to her, Trujillo was all about Macon that, and standing up for Betsy.  The Feds who were in the room were all about Javier and CSMC.  And then Trujillo turned around and gave us a heads up that the Feds were coming at Javier.  She’s never made any bones that if she caught us doing something she’d bust our asses but she had other priorities—like catching killers. Story goes that she made sure that she was assigned to the area where Benson’s house is.  Macon t-boned the car pinning her, came around and slit her partner’s throat.  She was screwed and couldn’t move.  Morgan and his roommates heard the crash and came out to help.  She stayed conscious long enough to tell them it was a trap so that Morgan could get back to the house.”

“Where were you guys?!”

“On the other side of the canal totally screwed.  We were moving as soon as House said that someone had cut the phone and power line. The bridge over the canal was wiped out.  Less than 100 feet away and we couldn’t get there.”  Mike says bitterly.  “By the time we could find a point to cross, the shit had already hit the fan.  Macon was dead and Morgan was looking for Lisa in the house and having a tough time finding her until he put in a call to that computer of his.  The computer had already called the cops, fire department and EMTs. Which was kind of entertaining because the cops wanted to talk to House when they arrived figuring he was some kinda butler or something.  Morgan took Lisa to the hospital in Pete’s car and I drove Pete and Jacques to the hospital as soon as they got cleared of the cops.  Frankie’s been sending baby pictures to Mona to put up on your mother’s and Baba’s pages.”

Anders groans. “You know the pressure is going to be off me and Chandy for about 15 minutes and then Mom is going to start up again on grandchildren ‘specially now that Lisa had offered up hers.  You know, we still haven’t talked about you taking my pregnant sister to meet a Fed in his hotel room.”

* * *

“I’m very sorry to do this now, Mr. Benson, but we want to close this so we can both move on to more important things. We’ve already interviewed your roommates.”  The detective tells Morgan.  Morgan is in Lisa’s room.  Lisa is in the PICU and has been since she talked to Barb.  Morgan’s only company right now is a six foot stuffed bunny rabbit wearing a pink satin bow tie and pink plaid vest.  The detective can’t help but grin at the rabbit.  It’s a sorry day for sure but that rabbit is something to see.

“How is Trujillo?”

The detective shakes his head and loses his grin.  “They aren’t going to know jack until the swelling goes down in her back; they’re keep her pretty drugged up so that she doesn’t freak from being tied down.”

Morgan shudders.  It sounds like hell to him. “She has people praying for her.  Ask your questions but know I’m not turning off my cell.  I’ve things going on that aren’t going to wait for a police interview.”

“Got it.  I’m in the same boat.”  The detective pats his pocket.  “Walk me through it as much detail as you can.  We’ve got a lot of notes from the earlier threats.  Just cover leading up to the storm and after Odette. I want to get this to the DA as soon as the office reopens so that we can call this what it was and move on.  If we have more questions we’ll come back after things mellow out.”

“It’s Miami. We’re not known for mellow.”  Morgan says dryly.

“Okay so you and your roommates hear the car crash and go out in the middle of the storm to check on it…”  The detective starts the story. “…Trujillo tells you it was a lure.”

“And we fell for it, leaving Lisa alone in the house.”  Morgan is still kicking himself for that.  “We thought we were doing great keeping her from going out to the crash herself… you know she’s a nurse right?”

The detective nods.

“I swear it was a tailwind getting to Trujillo’s car and a headwind trying to get back to the house.  I don’t know how long it took me to get back there.  It felt like years,   I could barely see between the dark and because of all the crap in the wind.  When I got there Macon was already starting up the stairs to the second floor.  We’d all planned on staying up on the second floor in case there were any problems with flooding.  Lisa was up there.  I knew she was.  I jumped him from behind and threw him over the railing down to the entry way floor.  All I wanted to do was go back upstairs and make sure she was okay but I decided to check to make sure he was out cold or dead or whatever I didn’t care as long as he wasn’t coming after Lisa.   I leaned over to check and he swung up at me with the knife.”  Morgan holds up his left arm.  The forearm is bandaged from two inches above the wrist to two inches below the elbow.  Lisa wasn’t the only one who got stitches.   “There is a chair in the entryway.  I grabbed a pillow cushion to block him coming at me with the knife and really wished it was either a baseball bat or a golf club.”

“Not a gun.”

“Don’t like guns.  Never have.  And considering that Macon was in my house before I was….  It’s bad enough that he had a knife.  I don’t even want to think how this would have turned out if he would have had a gun or taken a gun off of Trujillo or her partner.   It doesn’t make you any less dead being shot with your own weapon but it adds a certain level of suck to the situation.“

“Yeah, I get that.”  The detective nods.

“I got the knife away from him.  Kicked it under the couch in the living room.  I knew I was still fighting for my life and that if Macon got away from me and to Lisa….  I was motivated; no way was this guy getting near my woman or my unborn baby.  He was crazy.  I guess that made it about an even match.  He broke away started heading to the kitchen.  I figure he was going for another knife.  I caught him in the game room took him down with a pool cue to the knee.  I owe Lisa a new pool cue.” Morgan mutters.   “That was her favorite cue.”

“It probably still is.”  The detective prompts.  “Go ahead with the rest.”

“My arm was pretty well useless.  His knee wasn’t holding up.  We’re pounding the shit out of each other and I finally charged him and took him to the ground.  Then I pounded his head on the floor until he stopped telling me what he was going do to Lisa and the baby.  When I was sure he wasn’t going to get up, I went to find Lisa.”

“Anything you want to add?”  The detective asks.

“No, anything else you want to ask?”

“I got enough to close this I think.”  The detective makes sure that the recorder is off when he gives his opinion.  “A man’s home is his castle and his woman is his woman.  I don’t think anyone is going to be coming down on the side of a dead cop killer. I hope you get to bring your little girl home real soon.”

“Detective, make sure all the I-s are dotted and T-s crossed.  I can live with what I did, and hopefully soon I’ll even be able to sleep through the night without being right back there in the storm.  The Feds will try to make an issue of this if your work isn’t very, very precise.  If you leave any loophole at all…  they might have sympathy for Miami’s loss but it won’t stop them from using it.  After the local police had cleared my house; they went in and planted bugs in it.”

“How do you know that?!”

Morgan tells the truth but not the truth of the situation.  The last thing he wants is the footage of him killing Macon in the hands of the police or the Feds.  “My roommate Jacques is an electronics hardware designer.  He’s been interested in listening devices since someone tried to plant a tracker on my car.  My house gets swept more often than the Russian Embassy.”

* * *

Odette had caused some damage, not as much as some expected and certainly not enough damage to grab the ratings that the national news crews are expecting.  They are there and looking for anything that might pull some ratings.  It doesn’t take them long to get hook into the New York State prison escapee who’d killed a Miami cop under the cover of the storm and how he met his end.  Within half an hour of the first one going on air with it, it’s like blood hitting shark infested water.  All of a sudden it’s coming from all angles:  Trujillo’s partner, Trujillo, everything that Macon did, the baby being born two months early and Morgan killing Macon.   Because Macon had gotten around there is also a presence of out of town local papers: Port Charles and other New York Papers, New Orleans, Gainesville.  Someone at the hospital had thought they were doing a kindness and deflecting from the baby when they told a reporter that Macon had been stalking Lisa for months, years even, before he’d escaped from SingSing.  The press starts swarming over places where they might catch the next sound bite: the hospital, the house and Morgan’s work much to Mr. White’s dismay.

He stalks into Morgan’s office.  Maria has moved to Morgan’s desk and is coordinating the CAT5 recovery work.  “Benson isn’t returning my calls.”

Maria comes to her feet.  “He’s at the hospital, sir.  He isn’t allowed to have his cell phone on.”  Of course Morgan has it on but he isn’t returning White’s calls.  Since he dumped everything in her lap he hadn’t called her back.  Course she hadn’t called him either figuring that he has his hands full with being a new dad.

“That is unacceptable.”  White slams the newspaper down on Morgan’s desk.  “I want him in my office now.”

Maria winces she’d already seen it this morning.  Morgan had looked incredibly handsome in his law school graduation picture.  And that little blurb on the bottom that named him and the law firm was really small print.  It was there but most people probably went for the head line.  **Local Lawyer kills Home Intruder.** It’s too bad really but if there is anyone who is going to read the fine print it’s going to be a firm of lawyers.  “I’ll see what I can do, sir.”

“You do that.”  White looks around Morgan’s office and it hits him that Maria is sitting behind Morgan’s desk.  His eyes narrow suspiciously.

“I was just checking Mr. Benson’s schedule to make sure that everyone had been contacted.  He puts notes on the schedule that aren’t on my view.”Maria holds her breath until White leaves and then does a quick exhale.   She immediately calls Morgan’s cell.  “Call me back when you get this.  It’s hitting the fan here.”

* * *

The staffing situation at the hospital has eased.  Lisa is becoming more of a press case working in the PICU so the administration of the hospital had thanked her for stepping up, hope to see her after her maternity leave and sent her back to her own room.  The room is filled with flowers, balloons and cards.  Not just from their friends and family but from people they’d never met and the press.  There is a nice card from the office staff of Morgan’s work—probably Maria’s hand.  Well that and that Morgan had made sure that everyone got home safely before the storm came in.  The PR rep for the hospital knocks on her door and comes in.  Her smile is more of a grimace.  “Sorry, it’s getting insane.  I know the whole situation is crazy but even if you took everything else out… your baby was born two months early and was actually the only baby born **during** the storm.  I’m getting all kinds of requests for information.  If you don’t give them something then it’s just going to get worse.  They’ll keep digging.  We’ve already upped security.  That friend of yours that has been keeping an eye on the PICU has already caught people trying to sneak in and…”  The woman winces.  “… a staffer trying to take a picture of the baby on their cell phone.  It’s a story and if you want it to go away then you need to make it a nonstory.”

“Did you fire the staffer?”  Morgan’s voice is low and cold.

“No.  We also didn’t have your friend in the ICU arrested for breaking the staffer’s hand and cell phone.  I think he just meant to break the cell phone but the guy’s hand was still attached to it.”

“You already increased security to the ICU, probably all of them figuring that some of these guys are going to get lost and pick the wrong ICU… and probably sent out an updated memo on HIPAA.”  Lisa refers to the Federal guidelines about the release of medical records.

“The memo was already drafted before the breech.  I just hadn’t hit send yet.”  The PR rep nods.  “Between the baby and the police detective, I thought that the reminder might be timely.  Let me give them something.  I’ll stand one of my doctors up there, let them give the press release.  Mom and baby both in stable condition blah blah blah.”

Lisa looks at Morgan and raises a brow.

“You draft it.  I review it.”  Morgan tells the PR rep as he looks at his cell phone to check the time.  “And if we make the noon news shows we might even be over by dinner.”

“I’ll get on it.”  The PR rep smiles gratefully.

“You really think that this is going to be over by dinner?”

“Hopefully Bunny’s part.  You and I will still be news come dinner time.” Morgan clicks through his missed calls.  “Maria called from the office.”

“White figured out that you didn’t show up today.”

“Yeah, that and he read the Miami Dade Herald front page.” Morgan says after listening to the message.

* * *

“This is Ina Garcia, WPLG-10, reporting from SouthMiamiHospital where very little Leigh Marie Odette Benson is in stable condition.  This little one was born at home during the storm to her parents: Morgan Benson and Lisa Pappas.  The only child actually born during the storm,   the baby came two months early but will be allowed to go home as soon as she makes weight.  According to the doctor giving the update five pounds is the magic number but he gave no indicates as to when this child would make that goal.   Sources inside the hospital indicate that Lisa Pappas is a nurse who was on maternity leave from this very hospital.  In the aftermath of the storm she’d barely been checked out herself before she was handed a set of scrubs and given a job in the pediatric intensive care unit.”

* * *

House announces to Doreen that Georgie and SJ have arrived.  Doreen had met them both at the nurses’ ball and clears them through the gate.  The gate had become much more important in the last couple of hours.  Doreen had shut the house down tight to outsiders as soon as the first reporter had shown up at the front.  They are now camping out on the street across from the house.   Pete and Jacques had luckily called before coming over to get their clothes so Doreen had warned them off and told them that the only way they could get to the house was across the canal which is still running high and with God knows what in it.

Doreen opens the front door but stays out of the doorway.  The press over on the other side of the road gave her the creeps.  They are like Vultures hanging on a wire waiting for something to be thrown in front of them.  “I can’t believe you braved that.”

“Had to.”  Georgie says.  “How is House doing?  I checked online earlier and he was running a diagnostic.  I wasn’t expecting that.  I was expecting to have to tell him to.”

“That was me.”  Doreen says sheepishly.  “I didn’t know what to tell him but I figured since I was here checking to see what needed to be done that I should have him do the same.”

“Smart thinking.  He’s already starting to get his wish list together including vid monitoring in his core and extended external monitors… and bigger batteries and back-up system.”

“Boo, you’ve got like three different back- ups on your place, don’t you?”  SJ asks.

“Yeah, but that is because I’m blind in the dark.  It’s for me, not for House.  House can get by on battery back-up he just doesn’t like it.  Is Jacques here?”

“No, they were stuck over at the house on the other side of the canal and I warned them off as soon as the reporters arrived.”

Georgie winces.  “Dang.  I could have used his help.”

“With what?”

“The Feds planted bugs in the house after the local cops got done doing their investigation on Macon.”  SJ tells Doreen.

“I know where some of them are.  House picked up where they were planted in the game room.  And a couple of other places were in range of his access monitoring.”  Georgie goes over to the table at the entry way that is perfectly placed for dropping mail or keys.  She reaches under the table and runs her hands around the inside edge stopping when she comes to a small almost flat device.  She peels it off and brings it up for Doreen to see.  “I don’t know if Jacques already has one but I was hoping if he had some of the bugs that he could reverse something to make a bug detector otherwise we’re never really going to be sure that they are all out.”

“I’m going to call Jacques.”  Doreen says with a decisive nod.  She goes to find her cell phone.

SJ turns to Georgie.  “We going to start in the game room where you know where they are?”

“Might as well.  Get as many as we can for Jacques to study.  The FBI is going to hate this.  It’s going to be a money maker for Jacques if he can come up with a way to defeat them.”

“That lead dude told you how many there were.”

Georgie makes a face.  “Yeah and what if he miscounted… accidently on purpose; we’re never going to know for sure.  Uncle Mac says he always wished he could have gotten a bug in on Sonny Corinthos, Morgan’s father.  The guy can hate what his crew did but still want take a little advantage of it too.  And these?  They are actually broadcast.  So if those news reporters zing in on the right hertz line they’d be listening to everything we said.”

SJ grimaces.  “That’s serious bullshit.  They gotta go.  You got something to block them from sending?”

Georgie shrugs.  She goes over to a water feature in the game room and turns it on.  The sound of running water over rocks is normally a soothing meditation point.  Today it’s doing double duty.  Georgie attaches the bug to a piece of paper and puts it down right next to the water feature.  “Kinda like the movies, talking in the shower but it might work.”

SJ comes over and gives her a quick smooch.  “I like that idea… talking in the shower.  We’ll have to try that one out later at my place.”

“Focus.” Georgie rebukes.  “Bugs now and kinks later.  Put whatever you find next to the feature and as soon as Jacques gets here he can start tearing them apart to find frequency and range.  In the mean time I really wouldn’t be saying anything you didn’t want a reporter to hear.”

* * *

“This is Adam Burke live with WFOR-TV reporting here from the site of the murder of Miami Major crimes Detective Curtis DeGreere.  Det DeGreere is survived by his wife and three children under the age of 12…”  Burke knows that the station is flashing a picture of DeGreere probably in his police dress blues.  “…We can say his name now that his family who had been evacuated in advance of the storm have been notified.  DeGreere, a fifteen year veteran of the Miami police department, came to the police department after a four year stint in the US Army.  The police are still investigating but believe that it was the action of one man acting alone.”  The prompts coming from the station let him know that the police mugshot is now up.  “.. The suspect, Constantine Macon, was an escaped felon from upstate New York who has left a trail of bodies and crime before being stopped here in Miami.”  The reporter steps to the side so that the camera man can get a good picture of the house.  “Macon, it is believed, fled the scene to the house behind me where the home owner confronted and allegedly killed Constantine Macon.  The home owner has not been available for comment.  His neighbors describe Morgan Benson as a corporate attorney, who has lived in this Coral Gables neighborhood since college.  Neighbors describe this neighborhood as quiet and tight.  They are shocked by the attack on the police and one of their neighbors.  Back to the station, where Marta McCoy is at the local hospital with an update on Det DeGreere’s partner, Det Juanita Trujillo.   Adam Burke WFOR-TV.”

* * *

“What are these?”  Morgan asks his aunt who’d just arrived at the hospital with her big basketball player.

“Seven of the bugs that were in your house.  I left a couple with Jacques.  Until he can figure out a way to sweep for them there is no real way of knowing we got them all.”

“He’d already figured out what signal they were broadcasting on that’s how we found half of them.”  SJ adds.  “That’s probably going to be the way to find them for now.  Set something to that signal strength and then listen for them and try to figure where they are by what you hear.  The Feds said that there were ten but Georgie told them no way on coming back in the house to get them.  That she’d find them herself.”

“Thank you.”  Morgan gives his Aunt a hug.  “I didn’t want to deal with this and I didn’t want them in my house again.”

“The head of the Feds isn’t so bad, he just had a few on his crew walking their own way.”  Georgie gives him a hug back and a pat as well.

“Let me guess..”  Lisa holds a hand to her forehead swami style. “…I’m seeing at least two men—a color, a bird… I’m seeing  green, a falcon…”  She takes her hand away.  “How close am I?”

“Greene, Falconari and two other guys.  Probably grunts who thought that those two had their paperwork in order.  They’ll be able to contemplate that while on suspension.”  Georgie grins at Lisa’s antics.  She is going to steal that one back in Port Charles when she’s telling Mac and Lucky about this one.

“You should have seen Georgie in there.  She kicked some FBI **ass.**   The guy tried to blow her off, oh yeah, we’ll take care of this and just give us a few days.  And she came back on him saying she’d find the proof herself. “  SJ tells the others.  “Then she did: names, pictures, videos.   She had them **nailed**.”  SJ leans over and gives her a quick smooch.  “Don’t mess with the best!”

“I was down at the PICU when you were here before.  I want to thank you for the rabbit.”  Lisa grins. “Where on earth did you find a cotton candy, pink satin plaid vest for it?”

“That was actually SJ.  He stopped at a prom place after the FBI office.  I had no idea what he was doing.  He ran in and got the bow tie and the vest.  It definitely finishes the look.”  Georgie grins at the rabbit that is sitting on the window seat. “How is Bunny?”

“On formula right now.”  Lisa grimaces.  “And that’s on me. My milk hasn’t come in..”

“Um… that makes sense, she wasn’t expected for a couple of months yet.  It’ll come right?”

“I hope so.  It’s the best thing for her.”  Lisa bites her lip.  “But I’ll take anything that helps her gain weight and get out of here.  This is terrible to say but I really hate hospitals.”

“Here, here.”  Georgie lifts a bottled water in a toast.  “I’m with you on that one.”

Morgan pulls out his phone that is on vibrate.  There are few calls he is returning, just family and Maria at work.  This is Maria.  “How is it going?”

“You can buy me a car when you replace that Porsche.”  Maria says wryly.  “White is blowing steam all over because you checked in with the HR and not with him.  He’s not getting much sympathy from the line staff.  This is just convincing everyone that the guy is nuts.  But I didn’t call about him.  I just got a call from Cal Horton.  They are looking for office space to set up to help people make their insurance claims and stuff.”

“We’re in real estate now?  I’m a lawyer.”  Morgan shakes his head.  “What about Javier and something from CSMC Miami’s portfolio?”

“He’s having a tougher time getting hold of Javier.  He got hold of someone named Anders but Anders isn’t familiar with what properties are available and what condition they are in right now.”

“So he’s calling me for office space?  He expect to get some at the law firm?  White would love that…” Morgan says sarcastically. “But I don’t think that people needing the service would.”   Morgan sees SJ waving a hand.   “Wait a sec.  Yeah?”

“Roxie Jackson?  Jackson Asset Management—half of her third floor is vacant right now.  The other half is JAM and I think she’s picky about her neighbors but it’s right down town in the middle of everything.”

“Roxie was here with Mrs. Adams.”  Lisa reminds Morgan of who Roxie is.  “She’s doing SJ’s finances now.  And she’s **not** CSMC so that space wouldn’t show on Javier’s inventory.”

“Maria, contact Roxie Jackson of Jackson Asset Management or her property manager and find out if CAT5 can short term lease the vacant space on the third floor.”

“On it.  Thanks, boss.”

“Thanks for keeping White off my neck.”

* * *

It’s long after dark and he’d begun to wonder if maybe she was going to sleep through the night. He’d been waiting for her to stir or as much as she can considering the restraints.   “Shh, if you say anything they will kick me out of here.  It’s Javier, Nita.  You’re in the hospital and your back is messed up which is why they have you trussed up not able to move.  You’re not fine but you’re better than you were.”

“Curtis.”

“You already know, Querida.  He didn’t make it neither did Macon.  Morgan was able to take care of him because of the warning you and Curtis provided.  He’s fine.  Lisa and the baby are fine.”

“How bad…”

“Your back?  Nobody knows yet.  It’s too soon.  There was swelling even before the surgery to put in the pins.  They have to give time for the swelling to go down to do a true assessment.  It’s going to be **months** before they really know for sure.”

“Javier… I can’t do this.”  Trujillo’s voice is shaky.  “I can’t be tied up this way…”

“Shhhh.  Let me tell you story.  Maybe it will distract you.  I used to tell this one to Kiki when she couldn’t sleep.”

“Ha.  Once upon a time…”

“In a place far, far away in a land frozen half the year, there was a place forgotten by  everyone.  It was neglected and poor.  Many politicians promised change, promised to make things better for the people cursed to live in the forgotten place but politicians have short memories and making thing safe for the poor doesn’t exactly get them the sexy interns.   But there was one woman, a woman with vision and will that no one could say no to.  There are many that said that she wore rose colored glasses but if that is true then it was a blessing because she was willing to share that vision with others.  And she was a woman who no one could ever say no.”

“Baby.  Your boss.”

“No, her great grandmother, Lila Quartermaine.  But you’re getting ahead.  Her grandson called her.  He knew she was grieving the loss of her great niece, a woman named Chloe Morgan who’d been the victim of a vicious crime.  Lila had a green thumb and could grow anything and when her guy drove her to the abandoned lot surrounded by neglected tenements… she saw something there that nobody else did.  She saw an Eden for the children of the neighborhood, something that would be a suitable memorial for her niece.  She recruited some young men who were hanging on the corner to help her clean up the lot…”

“Men on the corner?!  Drug Dealers.  She recruited drug dealers to clean up the lot?  Right!”

“I’m sure that the preferred to be called Entrepreneurs , independent contractors, following an alternate revenue stream.”  Javier says with his tongue firmly in cheek.

“Do not make me laugh. If I laugh I’m going to be moving.”

“Don’t move.  She had metal detectors brought out.  The guns she turned into the cops.  The shell casings she had a local artisan make into wind chimes and she gave those boys something that had nothing to do with business and everything to do with family and beauty.  She gave them a dream.  I’m sure that in the beginning they were just playing along figuring a way to get over but she won them over.  One, when she planned all the flower beds to be raised and with paths that were wide enough to for a wheel chair, she found out that his cousin had been confined to a chair because of a drive by.  Another was a weed dealer,   she brought him over she gave him some kind of plant food that made his marijuana grow to twice its size.”

“You are kidding me.  No way.”

“It’s the way the story goes.  But she didn’t do it for free.  She made him promise that he wouldn’t ever deal harder drugs and had he had to give a tenth of his crop to a medical marijuana distributor.  After he saw that she was telling the truth about this plant food he never left her side when she was at the lot.”

“Probably to get more.”

“No doubt.  But he grew pot because he was good with plants.  And so was Lila.  Anyone who was good with plants was someone that Lila could relate to.  Another of her grandsons had married a woman who was good with plants.  Plants were one of three things Faith loved.  Life had made her hard and driven.  She saw what Lila was doing and knew that she would succeed because she believed in Lila… so she saw an opportunity for profit in the rundown tenements that would soon have a beautiful park view.  So she bought all the tenements around the abandoned lot and started fixing them up.  And between Lila and Faith they created an urban Eden in what had for many been purgatory.  They created an oasis on Courtland Street in the buildings that surrounded the Chloe Morgan Memorial Park.”

“Courtland Street.  Like the name of the company you work for.”

“Sleep, Trujillo.  I’ll be here when you wake up.”


	38. MB Ch38 - I Will

Morgan hadn’t left the hospital since Lisa and the baby had been brought in.  He gets his news from the visitors that come to see them.  He knows Georgie has found ten bugs in his house but is continuing to look.  The bugs had been in the entry way, game room, living room, by every phone base and there had been more than a couple in his study.  The study bothered him because he did a lot of work from home but it didn’t bother him as much as the bugs that had been on his headboard. 

Pete let him know CSMC is clearing out of the house across from the canal and that Miami Nice had already been in there cleaning it top to bottom in preparation of turning it over to Morgan who is just going to hand the keys over to Pete and Jacques.  He knew his friends felt like they had to move with Lisa and the baby in the house but he didn’t want them going far. 

Doreen and Anders had been crashing at his place since they arrived.  Anders had stepped up to cover for Javier so that he could spend most of his time with Trujillo and still get some sleep.  Doreen had cleaned his house top to bottom before he could tell her that all she had to do was call Miami Nice to handle it.  She’d also been keeping an eye on things to make sure that the press didn’t get anywhere close to the house. Since Mona from One Phone Call had been putting up pictures of Leigh Marie on Doreen’s website with details of what had been going on at CSMC Miami, the presents from around the country and abroad had started arriving.  Doreen had been taking pictures of everything and making sure they were carefully labeled with who had sent them so that Morgan and Lisa could do the Thank You cards.

Frankie had spent most of his time guarding the PICU but as soon as things had mellowed out with CSMC—Miami verifying that all their people were okay they had sent relief to Frankie.  Once relieved he’d gone to the furnished apartment that CSMC –Miami maintained.  There Baba was already cooking up a storm.  She wanted to make sure that Lisa was getting plenty of good food to eat since she was truly eating for two now.

Maria had swung by on her way back from JAM.  She’d been able to arrange a short term lease between JAM and CAT5 and then made sure that all services had been connected so that CAT5 could hit the ground running.   She’d brought Morgan a list of clients who’d called after they heard what had happened.  Since Morgan did a lot of work down in South America, his actions had appealed to the machismo that is rampant throughout all strata of Hispanic culture.  Maria lets him know that White should be named Rojas like the color of his face.  The guy is heading for a stroke.  He’s ticked that Morgan has been checking in HR rather than with him.  He‘s ticked that the press is all over the firm.  Which he believes is just… vulgar.   And that red had gone to burgundy when Morgan had filed for paternity leave.  He’d actually been overheard raging about paternity leaves and that they paid Morgan enough to get a damn nanny and get back to work.  Morgan’s brows had gone up at that but he hadn’t said a word. He just called back his well- wishing clients.  Morgan let them know that with the baby coming two months early that he was going to be taking a leave to make sure that everything is okay with her.  He reassured them that Maria is still their contact person at the firm, and that he’d be back in six weeks but she could always get in touch with him in an emergency.

Morgan had no plans to leave the hospital until Lisa and Bunny could leave.  That is until he was down in the cafeteria getting a real coffee and saw a newspaper.  Today is the service for Curtis DeGreere.  It is being held at the Church of the Little Flower.  Seeing the picture of the dead cop in the newspaper in front of him, reading that he was survived by a wife and three children all under the age of 12, Morgan knows what it’s like growing up losing a father early.  If Uncle Jason hadn’t been there who knows what his life would have been like.  Sure, his upbringing hadn’t been normal and it wasn’t easy but he’d never wanted for anything and he’d always had someone who loved and protected him, smothered a little sometimes but always loved.  He calls his house and isn’t surprised when Doreen picks up the phone.   “Doreen, it’s Morgan.  The service for the cop who was killed is today.  I need to go.   Could you bring me a suit from my closet?”

* * *

Doreen had done one better.  She’d found a dress in Lisa’s closet that would fit her and borrowed it then brought Morgan his suit as well.  She hands the suit to Morgan for him to change.   “Honey, I’m going to go to the service with Morgan.  I’ll let them know you couldn’t come because if you were released then you’d lose your room.”

“Thanks, Mom.   Who is at the house?”

“Pete.  He is a very sneaky man.  He knows Jacques had to go into his business and get everything back up and running.  He thinks that if he can get packed up before Jacques and get over to the new house that the big bedroom will be his.”

“You seen how tall Pete is?!  He needs the big bedroom.”  Lisa laughs. “Jacques won’t mind as long as he actually gets two rooms.  He needs a room for his **_stuff_**.”  Lisa makes quote marks in the air when she says stuff.  “And you know as soon as those two move over to the other house they are going to turn it into a total man cave: 50 inch flat screen and hot tubs for the babes.  You saw the grill that they have at Morgan’s place?  You can cook half a cow on that thing and I think it has a built in stereo.”

“It does.”  Morgan comes out of the bathroom dressed in a conservative dark suit.  “As well as a small fridge for keeping the beer cold for the grill master.  And your point?”

“Mama, just make sure that Pete and Jacques don’t take the grill with them.  That might lead to a custody battle.”

“I’m the attorney.  They know I’d win.  Besides we’re going to need it the first weekend after Bunny comes home.”  Morgan leans over and gives Lisa a kiss.  “I’ll be back as soon as the service is over.”

Lisa takes his hand and gives it a squeeze.  “Thank her for me, please.”

“I will.”

* * *

The Catholic church reminded him some of Queen of Angels back home.   They’re good memories of playing soccer and being coached by Father Frank.  Queen of Angels had provided a lot of normal in his life growing up.  Even though he’d graduated from high school in France he’d kept in touch with Father Frank and a few of his high school friends.  Robbie had just graduated this year and then spent the summer after in Paris.  He hadn’t been regular going to church since high school, maybe on holidays but sometimes not even then.  That is going to have to change now that he has a baby of his own.  He had never asked Lisa if she was catholic.   So it’s a strong clue when Doreen is automatic in her actions on entering the church.  It’s reassuring to Doreen too who really wanted to ask but didn’t want to hear the wrong answer.

“This is the closest church to your house.”  Doreen murmurs.

“I know.  Now isn’t the time but I’ll check them out later as far as baptizing Bunny and find out about the school.”  Morgan murmurs back confirming Doreen’s fondest hope.

Lisa might have picked him for all the wrong reasons but she has a good man.  Doreen gives him a pat on the thigh.  They focus on the service for the fallen servant of justice.

Morgan bides his time.  He doesn’t talk to the widow after the service, or even at the graveside.  He waits until the gathering after the service.  Family had taken the boys aside, one is old enough to know what had happened the other two are too young.  Michael had looked at them.  The older two would remember their father.  The youngest would only remember the stories as if they were his own memories.  The police chaplain and the lieutenant are staying close to the widow as are their wives.  There is a break; Morgan sets aside his coffee go to the widow.  Probably nothing much is getting through right now.  He wouldn’t be surprised if she was loaded up on valium to make it through today.  If that is the case then he’d try again later but he knows this is the right thing to do.  He goes up to the widow.  “Thank you.”

“Excuse me?”  After hearing _I’m so sorry for your loss_ and various permutations of that condolence for the last three hours, thank you was the last thing she expected to hear.

“My name is Morgan Benson.  Your husband sacrificed, you and your boys sacrificed so that I could have my daughter.”  Morgan gives her a picture of Bunny.  It’s a good picture of her without the glare of the isolette.  It had been taken when Lisa was holding her and getting ready to try to nurse.  “This is Leigh Marie, named for her grandmothers, Odette for the day she was born.  She’s small and tough, like her mother, but I don’t think that I would have gotten to meet her if not for your husband.  So thank you. My phone number is on the back of the picture.  If there is anything you or the boys need, **ever** , call me.”  Morgan takes her hand in a hand shake and holds it until he makes sure that she is focused on him.  “ **Ever,** Mrs. DeGreere.  This is not a promise made lightly but a vow-- not if you need **me** but if you need **anything** , call me.”

Doreen is behind Morgan and hears everything he said.  She comes up to the widow after and takes her hand.  “I’m Doreen Marie Pappas, one of the baby’s grandmothers.  Lisa would have been here today but she is staying near the baby.  She doesn’t want to take the chance of being released when the baby has to stay in the hospital.  I’m sorry for your loss but grateful, so grateful, to your husband, you and your family.  He will never be forgotten.”  Doreen pats the woman’s hand with her other hand.  She leaves when  Morgan puts his hand to her back to escort her from the house.  The priest who had done the service follows Morgan out of the house.  “Thank you for coming and saying that.  She needed to hear it from someone who was not a policeman.  Did I hear you say your name was Morgan Benson?”

“Yes.”  Morgan looks at him questioningly.

“I’m Father Gregor from Little Flower, I just received an email from one of my friends from Seminary who said one of his parishioners, a Morgan Benson, had moved to Miami.”

“Father Frank?”  Morgan laughs.  “I moved ten years ago but I did see him over Labor Day weekend at a charity fundraiser up in Port Charles.”

“He had the feeling that you’d be more regular on Sunday’s soon.”

“He’s right.”  Morgan nods.  “I have to get back to the hospital but I would like to talk to you more later.   As soon as my daughter is released from the hospital she’ll need to be baptized.”

“Lisa, the baby’s mother, was raised in the church.”  Doreen interjects just so Morgan and the priest would know.  “She just moved to Miami a few months ago so it’ll be good for her to know where the local parish is.”

“We’ve got a website and email addresses but I still prefer…”  Father Gregor reaches into his pocket and pulls out a card and hands it to Morgan.  “Give this to Lisa for me.  When you two are ready to have the baptism just give the rectory a call.  It was good to meet you.”

Morgan pulls out a card of his own and writes the home number on the back of it.  “Father Frank is a good reference to have.”

Father Gregor takes it.  “For both of us.”

* * *

It’s an exclusive club and one that she’s one that she’s been wanting to join for over ten years.  Skye Quartermaine Radcliffe may have wanted to put it off but not her.  She’d been looking forward to being a grandmother from the time her kids become teenagers.  Grandbabies are the best revenge of a mother on a child.  She has all kinds of plans for Bunny and some of them did include sugaring her up and handing her back.  Not that Lisa had ever been as much trouble as Anders but it was the spirit of things.  She knew Lisa had her phase of wild and crazy back in high school and college when she thought that her mother wasn’t looking.  Couldn’t say much though, Lisa did pull in the grades in high school and if she partied now and then at least with CSMC keeping an eye on her there was no chance of her getting into as much trouble as Anders had borrowed.   College had been a rough patch but Lisa had come around without her saying anything.

Doreen looks at the two women at the table.  Mrs. Adams had been a grandmother for over twenty years and Sofia Koslov for over thirty.   What Mrs. Adams had done for the Michaelsons had been more like mothering than grandmothering but she’d grabbed that title firmly and it wasn’t just LeVon that called her Gamma but all the Michaelsons and now since Ali was born she’d started having Roxie calling her Gamma as well so Ali would know from day one who her Gamma is. 

Doreen knows what a hard time Gwendolyn Adams had given Roxie because of Roxie’s line of work before she married Cassius.  It was something that Gwen held over her head even while Roxie was going to school and getting her MBA and getting everyone including Gwen moved from Atlanta to Miami.  It was only once Ali was born that Gwen had broken down and told Roxie to call her Gamma probably so that she could claim Ali as her own great granddaughter. 

And Sofia, well she’d been part of the CSMC family only a few months longer than she has.  Baby had kidnapped Sofia and never really gave her back to her grandson.  Not that Josef minded as long as that wasn’t all that he and Baby shared.  And Sofia had really stepped up as a strong influence on Baby’s daughter Fancy—treating her like a great granddaughter.  And now she is part of the club with a granddaughter of her own.  “Mona’s updated my page with the latest pictures.  I could probably have Morgan’s house do it.  His house, the computer, it’s the one that his Aunt Georgie put together for him and I swear it has a personality along with John Mahoney’s voice.”

“That’s just unnatural.”  Gwen makes sure that everyone has sweet tea.  They are having lunch at LeVonage but she’s let the staff know that she can’t be disturbed while the girls are here visiting.  This is her city now and it’s her responsibility as the host.  If they were in Tarpon Springs or up in Boston then Doreen would be hosting and if they were out in Los Angeles then Baba would be the one manning things and showing them the town.

“Tell me about it.  But I can’t really say anything because that computer ended up being Lisa’s birth coach while she had Bunny in the computer closet!”

“I like the computers.  I didn’t start using it until I met Baby’s friend Mouse.  He taught me the computer so I could send emails to all my friends.  Now I swear every morning on the computer for an hour sending letters to the children.  I should get one these pages like you have.   Fancy has a page but its run by her fan club president and monitored by Mona.” Baba doesn’t mention that the fan club president is actually an armed robber in a medium security facility at Atwater Federal Prison in California.  That is definitely a story for another time.  It had started as a joke but Fancy had shrugged and Frankie had agreed.  It wasn’t like Fancy would be in less danger from having a local fan club president.  One might even be able to ask Selena, if they had a medium.

“Oh I’ll do the email.”  Mrs. Adams admits.   “But Roxie and the manager here are the ones who keep track of the things that really need to be on computer and just give me the highlights. I’d still rather have a letter or card but you know the email is so much faster so I’ll print if off on nice paper.”   She folds her hands in front of her and gets to the meat of the matter.  They have been keeping an eye on everything and now it’s time to compare notes.  “Javier has been spending every night by Trujillo’s side.  I don’t think he knew how much he cared until the detective landed in the hospital.  And she’s got no family to speak of, only those other cops and they kind of have their hands full.”

“Any word on her back?”  Baba asks.

Gwen shakes her head.  “If we went with what we know now then it’s not good.  But the doctors keep on hoping for the swelling to go down and maybe she’ll have more control.  They’re telling her months of rehab and who knows what she’ll end up with.  I took Javier some dinner and he says she hates being confined --every time she wakes up it’s like being a box unable to move.”

Doreen shudders.  “Morgan and I went to the funeral mass for her partner-- Detective DeGreere?”  Doreen looks at the other women to make sure they recognize the name.  “We talked to his wife, widowed  with three children under the age of 12.”

“Bless her heart.”  Gwen’s sympathies are already with the widow.  She knows what that one is like.  She’d been in the same boat when her husband died leaving her with children to raise.  Yes, the widow would have a pension, she still did too, but that didn’t make it easy.  Raising babies is a two person job.  “How is she going to manage?  Does she have family around?”

“There was some family there came in from out of town cousins or something.  DeGreere had been in the military before becoming a cop so neither of them were from around here just settled here for the job and liked the city.”  Doreen fills in what she’d heard people talking about when she’d been at the wake.  “Morgan walked right up to her and gave her a picture of Bunny and told her if she ever needed anything that all she had to do was call him and he’d take care of it.  And I could tell.  He meant it.  I hope she takes him up on it.  This thing between Lisa and Morgan happened so fast but I like him.  He might not be CSMC but I think he’s a good man.”

Baba and Gwen both nod knowing exactly what Doreen is talking about.

* * *

“You here to tell me another story?”  Trujillo asks Javier as he slides into the chair next to her bed.

“Depends.  You having trouble sleeping?”

Trujillo grimaces.  “Every time, I close my eyes I see that car coming out of the storm out of nowhere and then the blood.  Curtis didn’t even have time to scream.”

“Definitely time for a story then.  Hmmm…  I told you about Lila last night.  But I like the stories of the North.  Would you like another?”

“Sure, It’s not anything I’d have to arrest you for right?”

“Nah, Most of the people have gone on.  And when you’re talking about stories about Courtland Street and the beginning, they aren’t even stories about where the bodies are buried because sometimes nobody knows.”  Javier laugh softly and settles in to the chair by Trujillo’s bed.  “Hmm so who shall it be tonight.  I know.  Once upon a time there was a city in upstate New York, it had always been a popular location with a certain… element because of its proximity to the Canadian border, probably all the way back to the French Indian wars but things got interesting and a well-traveled road laid when the 18th amendment to the constitution went into effect in Jan of 1920.”

“You are talking ancient history there.”  Trujillo hadn’t read the constitution in a while not since the academy but considering the context she can guess.  “…Prohibition?”

“Ah yes, you make something illegal and you make it profitable.  Kind of like those corner independent business men we were talking about yesterday.  But that time it was liquor.  And Port Charles, New York right there on the Charles River is a straight shot from Canada and then an easy drive down to the city. Well back in the day probably not as easy, I don’t think roads were that good and certainly shock absorbers weren’t the first thing invented for cars.  For the ten years of prohibition, businesses grew and took root and it was profitable.  The thirteen years of prohibition including the roaring twenties when everyone was ready to party and dance and that just isn’t the same without a libation.   That was followed by the great depression where even good people were desperate and willing to try those… alternate revenue streams.  By the time prohibition had ended a supply network had been set up for the whole eastern seaboard from Canada down to Virginia Beach.  There are gangsters in New York, Philly, Boston-- any major city but they are about the cities they control… the network has access to all of them and whoever controls the network has a say in every city.”

“Courtland Street controls this network?”

“No.  And never has, so put that one out of your mind.  That doesn’t mean that in the beginning that they weren’t trying to get control of it.  Just that they never quite succeeded.   A man named Sonny Corinthos came to power in Port Charles taking control of the network.  He was a horrible little man who preyed on women.  He took control of the network by marrying the daughter of one of his rivals and keeping a mistress the whole time rubbing it in his wife’s face.  She died in a car bomb that her father intended for him.  Morgan’s mother, Carly?  He shot her in the head while she was giving birth to Morgan.  She survived but she was never the same after that.  Corinthos was crazy by spells.  Once he lured Jason Morgan to his side business was more stable but Corinthos never was.  When they final caught up with him they tried playing the bipolar card to get him out from a murder charge but I’m getting ahead.  Sonny would have his crazy spells and he’d wipe out his competition just go to a meeting and kill them all clean sweep.  This would create a power vacuum and people who probably should be guarding doors started thinking they could run things.  That the pretty much had to or they’d be on the receiving end of Sonny Corinthos’ house cleaning.  One of these men was Paul Roscoe.”

“Is this a story about him?”

“Not really, more about his best friend’s protégée but you’re getting ahead again.  Or I’m going the long way around or maybe it’s both.” Javier shrugs. “Anyway, Paul Roscoe had been a thug, a guy watching the door and sweeping cars for bombs.  The kind of guy who’d be sent on errands doing collections from various business and kicking back after a good time of roughing up citizens at the local strip club getting tanked and fondling strippers.  He and best friend Fowler just two wild and crazy guys: muscle and taking orders.  One of the strippers fell hard for Roscoe.  He moved in with her and was getting some home cooking.”

“Like Macon.”

“Probably a lot like Macon but Faith was nothing like Betsy Miller.  She’d fallen hard for Roscoe but she wasn’t blind and she wasn’t stupid.  She’d been to college and she was a Flynn--her family had actually run the network back in the 20s when it was first getting started.  She married Roscoe and she learned all she could about the business.  Roscoe started moving up, not so much because he was good but because Sonny had killed everyone above him.  He figured that Sonny’s weak spot was Carly so he targeted her and told his good buddy Fowler to keep an eye on his now pregnant wife.”

“Wasn’t that the woman that was shot in the head?”

“Later, but yes, Sonny’s wife, Carly.”

“And good buddy, Fowler, getting tight with his best friend’s wife… there was something going on there right?”  Being a cop is still predominantly a man’s game and she knows very well how they think.

“Some say yes, some say no.”  Javier admits.  “It was certain that Fowler didn’t think Roscoe treasured what he’d been given.  Faith was beautiful-- a platinum blonde with slim curves and style.  She was loyal to Roscoe no matter how he treated her or strayed.  And she could cook, the stories about her cooking, she knew that truly that there are two ways to a man’s heart and she could play either with skill.”

“Faith was in the story yesterday, wasn’t she?  But she wasn’t married to Roscoe.   She was married to one of Lila’s grandsons.”

“Again with the getting ahead.  Who is telling this story, me or you?”

“You are.”

“That’s right.  It all came down to one night,   Faith was getting close to having the baby.  Roscoe wasn’t around, he was supposed to be there but he didn’t show up.  Fowler came by to tell Faith that something was up and he was going to try to find Roscoe but Faith already knew that Sonny had planted Roscoe somewhere in the Charles River never to be seen again… she knew what her husband had been doing and she knew that Sonny was crazy.  But Roscoe disappearing like that sent her into a premature labor… her baby was born too soon and never took a breath.”

“Oh shit.”

“That was the day that Faith took up the black.  It was the only color she wore.  Most thought it was for Roscoe but Fowler knew it was for the baby.  The baby she put under Roscoe’s headstone.  He wasn’t using it; they never found his body.”

“Fowler retaliated right?”  Trujillo is a major crimes cop she knows how rival gangs work.

“No, not then and not right away.  Faith’s grandmother, Catherine Flynn, had come to her room at this hospital while she was weak and drugged and made her promise to not retaliate.  Fowler stayed by Faith’s side and gathered the men that were left after Sonny went on another purge.  He was right there when she lost the baby.  His priority was her and protecting her.  Only once she strong again and her grandmother dead did the retaliation happen and then it was on her orders not Fowler’s.  Faith’s crew was loyal but small.  She knew she couldn’t take Sonny on her own so she teamed up with someone from outside her world that hated Sonny just as much… Ned Ashton, Lila’s grandson.  Ned didn’t like Fowler, he was a reminder of where Faith came from, so Fowler took care of things away from Faith. He couldn’t leave her unprotected so he assigned a young man who’d never been expected to be anything but a big shield.  His name is Bruno and he is the one who many later years later hired and trained me to Courtland Street.”

“This has all been an introduction right?  The real story is Bruno.”

“Yes, but I think I’ll save it for tomorrow.  Sleep, Trujillo.  I’ll be here if you wake up.”

* * *

She wasn’t worried about anyone overhearing the conversation most of the people in the house were already asleep.  It is just more comfortable for them both to converse in Russian.  It was a habit she’d gotten into when Baba didn’t have a word of English.  Uncle Stefan would have made Baba start learning English immediately… he had in fact, but this is about checking in.  She wanted to be in Miami, to see her new niece but knew going there would draw attention when Morgan should be able to focus on his baby and Lisa.  So she’d gone to Philadelphia with Isaac Upton.   The Philly branch is new and it had been a coin toss to come in under the radar or to come in with a presence.   Under the radar had won.  Isaac is staying with Jefferson Brown the new head of CSMC Philadelphia.  Jefferson’s house is handicap friendly as a former fire station.  Isaac is coming home too soon in her opinion but the doctors had agreed with reservations and clear directions to keep in contact with his own doctor here in Philly. 

It also gave her a chance to be part of the start of CSMC Philly, they’d hit the ground running with a full portfolio of real estate and businesses.  Joanie had already been on the hunt for more driving around in the classic Porsche that she won at the Nurses’ Ball just over a week ago.  Joanie’s busy season as a massage therapist would be starting with basketball season and until that really started swinging she’d been acting as Jefferson’s legs clueing him in on all things CSMC.  It didn’t hurt being here either to also coach Jeff Brown.  And none of them seemed to mind her cooking; she’d supervised the installation of a temporary Ikea kitchen on the ground level of the repurposed fire station.  “I saw the pictures on Doreen’s page.  She’s beautiful.”  There is a little envy there.  But not much.  She and Josef had just decided to have a baby.    With the decision had come a five year plan, within five years, within the time the child would be going to school she had to retreat even further from the limelight.  Courting the press in New Orleans to try to lure out Macon is going to make that a little harder.

“A little Angel and so good.  Already she puts on an ounce.  But she lost a little in the first day.  The doctors say that is not unexpected, unwelcome but not unexpected.  So she has three ounces to go; then she’ll be able to go home with Lisa and your brother.  Morgan’s Aunt Georgie, she bring a 6 foot stuffed rabbit from Port Charles with her.  Play up the nickname Bunny which is what everyone is calling her.  The feds planted bugs in Morgan’s house.”  Baba says bluntly.  “Morgan’s house, it let him know this happened and Georgie came down to remove the bugs.  The agents who did this foul thing, they are on suspension.”

“Agent Greene, Falconari and two minor agents.”  Baby nods, saying their names lets Baba know that she is up to speed.  “Frankie already knows all about Agent Greene. He was assigned out in LA for a while since you and Fancy moved out there.  Maureen runs a clean branch.  We’re lucky Greene wasn’t around when the previous manager was doing his dirt. Greene tried to keep up with Bruno when he couldn’t find anything on Maureen.  Georgie did good work getting them suspended.  I never mind having the cops coming after us having a little asterisk by their names that they don’t play by the rules.  It makes prosecutors nervous.”

“I know that Frankie has been sending pictures to Mouse for anyone that has access to the PICU.”  Baba adds.  “That Frankie he thinks fast, he knows that nobody is watching the baby when we arrive and make sure that he is the one making sure that only people with business there get in.”

“I’ve made a note, Baba.  I do like having Frankie around you and Fancy.  He does notice things like that but he isn’t as obnoxious about it as some of the guards. “

Baba has a little guilt in her voice.  “I know that he would be branch manager by now if he wasn’t taking such good care.”

“He’s where I need him to be, Baba.”  Baby says firmly.  “And he’s happy with you.  He only complains that you are going to make him fat by feeding him too much.”

“Ha!”  Baba protests.  “The way he keeps me in the gym I have to cook the way I do or I’d be a dried up stick woman with no meat on my bones at all.”  Baba changes the subject some.  “It’s good that Anders is here.  I don’t think that Javier knew the way that Trujillo being hurt would affect him.  He has been spending every night in the hospital and all day working on CSMC Miami.  So many new businesses he brought on as part of the search for Macon there has been more clean up than a normal branch even before a hurricane.”

“Mouse has been giving me the daily reports. Baba, I don’t think that Anders and Javier are using Mike enough.  Yes, he is security trained but his resume says that he worked construction summers as a teenager.”  Baby knows that even saying that little bit will be enough to for the change to happen.  Baba would handle it from there.

“… that’s true.”  Baba doesn’t know if it is or not but since Baby says it is, it is.  “And I know how a CSMC business should run and look.”

“I know you do.  Maureen lets me know whenever you find anything not up to standard.”

“I think maybe this Mike should be my driver while I’m here in Miami.  Let Frankie watch the new baby.”

“Baba, you have to make it look casual otherwise Josef will kill me for taking advantage of you.  And Javier would have something to say too.”

“I can be casual.”  Baba says confidently.  “Morgan and Anders mother went to the service for the dead policeman.  Doreen says that Morgan promised the widow that he would help her anyway she asked.  Three children under the age of 12 and all alone in the city.  No family here.”

“I’ll have Mouse look into that one to see if there is anything that Morgan can address with the widow.  Georgie wouldn’t look the same way Mouse does.  She could but she won’t.  Not with a cop’s widow.  How bad is Trujillo, Baba?” Baby isn’t worried about Trujillo so much as she is worried about Javier.  Javier had gotten involved with Trujillo on her direction so this is all her fault.

“Nobody knows if she is going to walk again, Baby.  Is the big pink Rhino in the room.”

“Elephant.  Big pink Elephant.” Baby automatically corrects.  “Keep me in the loop, Baba.  I know that the guys have been trying to filter things so that I won’t be worried.”

“I will.” 

 


	39. MB Ch39 - Second Chances

Like all the other surviving Cassadines, Baby wakes early.  There is plenty to do before she heads back to Port Charles.  The last thing she wants to do is stay too long and end up undercutting Marco and Jeff Brown.  Jeff really has put a good team together here with Marco as his driver and right hand.  Joanie down from Toronto brings a sensibility to the city and if she wasn’t mistaken maybe another reason for Mr. Brown to apply himself to his physical therapy.  There is so much to do and it’s really not the time for Isaac to be recovering from a gunshot wound.  Not like he volunteered to be shot.  But Isaac is the one who is supposed to be ramrodding the Three in One together as the Philly office.  Tori had gone back to Boston.  That was a must considering that Anders was down in Florida first in Tarpon Springs and then in Miami.  Tori had actually returned to Boston before Labor Day weekend.  Mona had gone back to Los Angeles a couple of weeks ago which ended up being a blessing so that she and Uncle Stefan could handle the emergency line when everything had gone down in Miami. 

They didn’t build in the hurricane zone and this is the reason why.  It had been frantic even with the storm not being a CAT5 making sure that everyone was accounted for and that didn’t even count Lisa having the baby two months early.  Baby goes out to the courtyard at Jeff Brown’s place. She and Joanie are occupying the second and third bedrooms upstairs.  Marco has the master suite although he’d volunteered it quickly to Baby.  On the main level, the one that has easy access to the courtyard and to the garage, are Jeff’s rooms and the hospital bed that Joanie had arranged for Isaac so he wouldn’t have to deal with the stairs at his place.   It basically means she has to go thru Isaac’s bedroom out the French doors to the courtyard.  And it didn’t help either that Isaac’s bed is in the same great room as the Ikea Kitchen.  If she made coffee she would certainly wake him and he needed his sleep.

“Hi.  How is everything going?”  Baby asks quietly of Mouse.  Mouse is up in Port Charles in his control center.  He’d be handing off One Phone Call action to Mona in a few hours.

“Couple of the stragglers finally checked in.  Power outages and one of them said she did have an alligator in her garage.”

Baby laughs at that.  “I hope it wasn’t Gretchen, doesn’t she have one of those little yappy things?”

“It was, and that’s how she found out about the gator.   Her dog started going apeshit on the house side of the door between house and garage.  She opened the door, and there was the gator all hissing and evidently hungry for a Fido fillet.  She slammed the door shut.  Tried to call animal control, the phone was dead because her power was out too long.  So she got out her shotgun and took care of the issue herself.”

“She in any trouble for killing the gator?”

“Probably.  But she couldn’t get in her car to go get help because the gator was blocking.  She still doesn’t know how the damn thing got in her garage but she’s talking about moving to a second floor apartment now… that and trying to find someone who will skin the damn thing to make her a matching purse, belt and pair of shoes.”

“Did you give her Maxie’s number; she’d know.”

“You and Mona would think of that. I’m going to forward the story to Javier too so he can put it on the Miami page.”  Mouse retorts but Baby can hear the clacking of the keys and knows that Mouse is sending Gretchen an email as well as Javier.  “How are things in Philly?”

“I think I’ll need an appointment with India Hughes the next time she is back in Port Charles.  She’s been doing a lot of research into adaptive housing for the project here in Philadelphia.  From the way Baba is talking, Trujillo is going to need some of that information.”

“It’s not your fault, Baby.”

“I knew that Javier wasn’t the kind of guy to just get an in.  He’s a nice guy, Mouse, and this is probably killing him.  He could play it loose when she was on her feet and being a hard case but now?”  Baby sighs.  “And Morgan went to her partner’s funeral.  Three kids, Mouse, and a widow.  We should have eliminated the threat years ago.”

“There was no reason to kill him until we found out he was making threats against Lisa and Doreen.  And you were kind of busy with Patience Dillon back in the day.”  Mouse reminds.  “It would have come back ugly on Karin and Mark if he would have disappeared.”

“Morgan promised the widow he would help her any way he could.  I’m going to need a check on the widow from A to Z.”

“With an emphasis on F as in Finances?” Mouse’s keys are clacking again.

“And all the information Georgie would consider too rude to search for.  You know there are going to be _fly by nights_ coming out of the woodwork now to help the grieving widow whether it’s home repairs or financial advice.  How much are the benefits for a cop brought down in the line of duty?”

“Not as good as your package.” Mouse quips but then winces.  “Sorry, Baby, even if it’s true shouldn’t have said that one out loud.”

“The way Javier and Morgan are acting you might as well start considering Trujillo and the Widow on our plan.  Macon’s dead now. That means that Betsy should be coming into her reward.  I don’t think she’ll be getting anything from the cops considering that Macon was still not convicted of any of his new crimes.  They always put the fine print on those reward offers.. **leading to the arrest and conviction**.”

“She’ll be taken care of.”  Mouse agrees.  “There were rewards coming from Port Charles branch, Atlanta and Miami.  She’d be better off with more of a spine than money.”

“I think I already took care of that.”  Baby looks over her shoulder at the sound of a noise in the house.  Jeff is up and starting to make coffee.  She’d tried his coffee yesterday.  “Mouse, I have to go.  I need to make the coffee before Jeff makes his _who needs stomach lining anyway_ special.”

Mouse laughs and hangs up.

* * *

The cab pulls up in front of an older home in an established neighborhood.  An older woman dressed in culottes, a sleeveless button shirt and a cardigan with a big purse checks the address and then pays the cabbie.  She walks up to the house and knocks on the door.  It is early in the day and some might be still asleep but she hopes not.  She knocks again.

A young man dressed in jeans only and with bare feet answers the door.  His eyes get wide.  “Baba? I mean, Mrs. Koslov?  What are you doing here?”

“I need driver today.  Baby says you drive me around ‘cause Frankie is busy at the hospital.  Can I come in or I stand here on the porch?”

“Sure, yeah, I mean please come in.”  Mike steps out of the way and ushers the older woman into the house.

“I know I early but I learn in LA you don’t start early then you don’t get anything done because it’s too hot in the afternoon.  Is this your place?”  Baba looks around the house that looks like it was last remodeled back in the 90’s.

“Actually no, it belongs to Betsy Miller.  She works at the Rusty Pelican.”

“I know this name, she is girl who identified Macon.”  Baba nods.  “You and she…”

Mike blushes.  “I was staying here until Macon was caught in case he came back.  Betsy was staying with Carmen from One Phone Call until last night.  She moved back in as soon as she found out that Macon was dead.”

“Big house for a single girl working in a bar.”  Baba looks around.

“Her grandparents left it to her.  I don’t want you to get the wrong idea, Mrs. Koslov.  Betsy is not that kind of girl.”

“You’re going to be driving me around, call me Baba.  And that’s too bad.  After being with a… jerk like Macon she needs to be with a nice boy.  What is that saying about getting thrown from horse and getting back on?  I’ll make coffee.  You go get rid of the whiskers and put on some shoes.  But don’t get dressed up.  I want to see **all** of CSMC today.  I think maybe we get our hands dirty, da?”

“Really?”

“I talk to Baby.  She says Anders and Javier busy with big things.  You and me, we go take care of the little things.”  Baba hears a noise down the hall and looks there to see a young blonde in a shorty robe and messy hair.  “You must be Betsy.  I am Sofia Koslov.”

Betsy looks at the older woman and then at Mike.  “Hey.”  Her voice kinds of has a question to it.

“Betsy, this is Sofia **Koslov.**   Javier’s **boss’** grandmother.”

“Hey.”  Now it’s more of a dread and the girl starts trying to smooth down her hair.  “I’m sorry the place is such a mess.”

“Please.  I come over early with no call and you just had a hurricane.  Go, go, get dressed.  I’ll make coffee, da?”

“Thanks, Baba.”  Mike starts down the hallway and takes Betsy by the arm as he does.  His voice is low.  “I had no idea she was coming.  It’s a total surprise.  Let me just get shaved and put on a shirt and we’ll get out of here.”

“Betsy, I think you should go with us.  Sometimes my English not so good.  And these CSMC men they never listen to other men.  Mike could tell one his hair was on fire and the guy would probably tell him to mind his business.”

“She isn’t kidding about that.”  Mike admits to Betsy. 

“Go.  Get dressed.  We’ll all go.  And you can tell me all about Miami.  This is my first time here.”

* * *

SJ comes up behind Georgie and gives her a hug causing the tshirt of his she is wearing to ride up some.  “Good Morning, Gorgeous.”

Georgie pats his hand.  “I love the light here.  When we were looking at the pictures of the condos available you couldn’t tell what the light was like, not really.  You did really good and a park right across the street.  Really good.”

“What you have on the agenda today?”  SJ asks.  “Going to set up some peace in the Middle East or something?”

Georgie laughs.  “There is a limit to what I can do.  And I think I reached it going after the Feds.  You know they are going to start eyeballing me now and get all kinds of pissed when I shuffle the deck. We’re going to have to postpone that trip to Atlantis.  I’m going to have to build up a stockpile of favors again.  Lucky is the one who can normally do this kind of thing—tweaking the government’s nose whether it’s local, state or federal.  I normally work **for** them when they need a consultant.”

“Well in that win column, I looked at that bank account this morning and there is still $7.5 million in it and mine is the only name on the account.  I wonder if Gordon Kasey rode out the storm here in Miami?”

“Houston.”  Georgie says absently.  “He left a couple of hours after your meeting with him. You’re going to have to meet with Roxie to put that money to work for you.”

“Yeah, I know and make sure my taxes get paid this time.  All that and I think I should get something for me too.”

“What’s that?”

“You build me a House maybe?  Something I can call on the road and make sure everything is okay.”

“Is that really what you want?”

“I want lots of things.”  SJ’s hands start heading south running along Georgie’s thighs and then up under the tshirt.  He slides one finger then two under the waist band of her panties running his hand along her belly.

Georgie turns around so that she is looking at him. As close as she is, she knows he’s being straight up about wanting something more immediate this morning.   This was another thing about dating a younger man.  She half smiles at him.  “I want a shower and some company.”

“I’m all for that as long as I’m the company you had in mind.”

“You’ll do.”  Georgie takes him by the hand and start leading him to the master bath.

* * *

Mrs. Adams had moved back to her own place much to the relief of Roxie.  Cassius didn’t have much family to speak of and Mrs. Adams is about the closest Rox has to a mother in law… from hell.  She’d be real happy when Cassius is home so that he can deal with her.  It was kind of giving her the creeps.  Mrs. Adams treated her like something that needed to be wiped off her shoe for the first couple of years she and Cassius had been married. Give a guy a lap dance and pay for it for years. And then Mrs. Adams had been civil… cold, but civil waiting for her to screw up so she could pounce.  That is up until Ali had been born and now the thaw is evidently in and Mrs. Adams asked her to call her Gamma. 

Rox had been the one to get the MIchaelsons out from under a predatory contract.  Had made sure that all the guys and Mrs. Adams too were financially secure and didn’t have to worry how the next album did.  She been the one to find the properties in Miami that made sure that everyone had what they wanted for a second career: LeVonage for LeVon and Gamma, the music studio for Cassius and the real estate and JAM for her.  Well almost everyone.  G , the third member of the Michaelson’s, wanted a career as a stand up comedian after he was done with music.  That or a porn star with an amazing car collection.  When he got serious then she’d start working on his ambitions.  For now it’s just enough that he isn’t broke.  All of that had evidently not compared in Mrs. Adams’ mind to having Ali.

“Roxie right?”  A hispanic woman calls out from the lobby.

“Yeah, are you part of CAT5?”

“No, my name is Maria, I’m the personal assistant for Morgan Benson from…”  Maria calls off the name of the law firm.  “I arranged the CAT5 lease on this side of the floor with one of your associates.  You were out doing clean up on your grandmother’s house or something.”

“Or something.”  Roxie mutters. _Anything to get that old woman out of my hair_.  “So they took a three month lease with an option on three more.”

Maria nods.  “I was just checking in to make sure that everything was going smoothly and to make sure they don’t need anything.  And because I hear that you’ve actually gotten to see Leigh Marie Odette in person.”

Roxie grins.  “You have time for coffee?  I have pictures.”

“I’ll make time.”

“If you’re Morgan’s personal assistant how come you haven’t seen the baby?”  Roxie nods at the receptionist and is cleared back into the offices of JAM.

“I’ve seen tons of pictures.  But Morgan filed for a paternity leave and if I know too much about the baby it will make my life hell at work.  It’s already hell and believe me I’m trying to find anything to do outside of the office.”

“Like making sure that CAT5 has everything they need.”

“Oh you betcha.” Maria agrees.  “With Morgan out of the office, I’m thinking of some kind of way that I can have the firm order me to work at CAT5.  I figure if I’m here working for the next three months by the time they leave, Morgan will be ready to go back to work.”

* * *

This is the day when they are going to start putting pressure on her to be released and just come in when seeing the baby.  Lisa already knows it.  And if anything working the day of Bunny’s birth kind of already cemented that she was fine.  Well stitched but fine.  And she couldn’t do something tempting but stupid like faking a fever.  If she did that then she wouldn’t be allowed around the baby or nursing for fear of passing on whatever was causing the alleged fever. 

Morgan can see her tension and doesn’t know the cause.  “What’s up, Querida?  Is everything okay with Bunny?”

“Yeah.  She nursed this morning just fine.  They’re still supplementing ‘cause they want to give her plenty of calories but yeah.”

“Then what?”

“They’re going to try to release me today.  I know it.  As soon as the doctor comes through on rounds they’re going to cut me loose.  Just like a hotel they’ll want me out of here by eleven so they can turn the bed over.  And anything I do to try to make them say I can stay would be something that would make it so that they would limit contact with the baby.”

“And you want to stay rather than go home and sleep in your own bed and shower in your own shower.”

“I love the idea of both of those.”  Lisa admits.  “And hate the fact that it’s at least thirty minutes away from the hospital.  Something happens with Bunny I’m two minutes away right here… not thirty, on a good traffic day.  I trust the staff here.  It’s not that.  It’s just basic math. Two minutes versus 30 plus. Even if I still had my apartment that’s 15 minutes. I don’t want to leave until Bunny is leaving with us.”

Morgan nods.  “You’re thinking another three days?”

Lisa smiles.  “I’d love for her to gain an ounce a day. But that’s good, she might make it on the third day if they weigh her before she poops.  Probably closer to four or five.”

“Okay.  I’ll take care of it.  Just remember that sick people hang out in hospitals and if you become ill I’ll be the first one saying I told you so.”

“How are you going to manage that?”

“Hospitals kick people out as soon as they are stable because of insurance… as much as the insurance will pay.  I have this account that I never planned on having but is there.  Even if I didn’t.  Well its not an issue other than the fact that you and I are still a PR nightmare for the hospital.  After I get this all straightened out though, I’m going to have to leave for a few hours to check on the Porsche.  Your mom will be here by then.”

* * *

Mike is in the front seat of the town car and Becky and Baba are sitting in the back.  Mrs. Koslov had not been kidding about getting their hands dirty.  They’d been going to every business in the CMSC portfolio to check on the progress of the clean-up from the storm.  Mrs. Koslov has a netbook in her big bag that connects her to Mona and Stefan Cassadine at One Phone Call.  This allows for an address and a status check on each of the properties before they arrive.  Baba involves Betsy in this formal informal audit by having her type all the notes of each place they see.  By the time Baba has gone through the third restaurant and club, Betsy already knows what Baba is looking for in each place and what her mental check off list is.  So by the fourth bar she is making notes and comments along with Baba, pointing things out to the older woman.  The things Baba is looking for isn’t storm damage, not really. It’s what it’s going to take to bring each of the properties up to CSMC standards.  Are they WIFI hotspots?  Do they have all the right drinks on the menu?  Is there vodka in the freezer?  Good vodka?  What does the pantry look like?   The bathrooms?

Mike is a semi-familiar face in some of these places but everyone knows he doesn’t have any juice.  It’s not like Javier showing up. Betsy and Baba are not familiar at all especially if Baba leaves the talking to Betsy and Mike.  So the first ten or fifteen minutes in each place they take a seat at the table and see how the staff treat them. How quickly they are greeted, seated and given drinks and menus.  Only after fifteen minutes does the netbook come out and the notes start.  Baba always requests to try their special. Something that each place does that is unique to them but just taster size not a full meal or they would never get on to the next place.  And even though it has both Mike and Betsy blushing, Baba has them go around to the strip clubs that are in the portfolio as well.  If it is owned by CSMC in Miami she wants to see it.  There is a sharp dichotomy between what was there before Macon and the properties purchased after.   Baby knew there was going to be and told Baba that.  It had been more about finding Macon than putting things the way they should.  It had been more about not making changes that might scare off Macon if he saw them.  But Macon is dead now and it’s time to make sure that all the pieces fit in the whole that is CSMC- Miami.

It is at one of the strip clubs that one of the girls recognizes Baba and gets someone to cover.  Belting a shorty robe over herself she goes over to the corner table where Mike, Betsy and Baba are sitting.  “Baba!”  She starts talking to the older woman in Russian.

“English, you need to practice!  What are you doing here, Galina?  I thought you were in Atlanta?”

“I picked the perfect month to move to Miami, da?  The tips falling off in Atlanta.  You hear about the trouble?”  The girl looks at the other two with the older woman and figures if they are with her they are cool.

Mike nods.  “Baby already knows about it, and Javier offered to send some guys.  Dallas too.  We’re in if he needs us.” Confirming the woman’s guess about Mike’s occupation.

“Yuri can handle it.”  The stripper shrugs and the robe drops off her shoulder.  Baba reaches over and puts it back up on her shoulder with a pat.  “And I am registered here at University.   All my credits transferred from community college so I’m coming in as a Junior.” Galina gives two thumbs up. “School had already been in for a couple of weeks before the storm.  I’d already applied and been accepted.  Who knew I was heading to a city with a serial killer?”  Galina shrugs again.  “Good Riddance.  And going after Anders’ sister?  Why didn’t he just slit his own throat?  It would have saved everyone the time.”

“I met Galina in Los Angeles.”  Baba tells the other two.  “I go to campus three days a week and talk to the children in Russian so that they have good accent.  One of the boys…”

“A very bad boy.”  Galina winks at Betsy with a knowing smirk on her face.

“Brought her to my table thinking he could make me blush.”

“Where is Frankie anyway?”  Galina looks around for Baba’s problem solver.  “Is he still out in LA with Fancy?”

“Nyet, he staying with Anders’ sister’s baby at the hospital.  Two months early, you heard this?  Make sure no press, no looky loos.”  Baba looks at Mike to make sure she said it right.

He gives her a reassuring nod.

“I saw the pictures but I didn’t realize the baby was so early.”  Galina shakes her head.  “Macon can rot in hell.”  She looks over her shoulder and rolls her eyes.  “I have to get back to work.”  She gives Baba a kiss on both cheeks.  “I’ll email you with new address.”

“… and the list of classes you’re taking too so I can tell the others back in LA.  I’m so proud of you.  And I’ll tell Mona I saw you too.  Oh and you need to find me grocery store for when I visit again.”

“My next day off I promise.”  Galina gets to her feet.  She shakes her head at the manager.  “Yeah, yeah, keep your pants on.  I’m on break.  I get break.”

Betsy waits for her to be out of earshot and then leans in to say to Baba barely loud enough to be heard over the music.  “You know a **stripper**?!”

Baba shrugs.  “Thru my table at UCLA, the boy she with, very bad; he meet her in a strip club and then treat her like dirt because of where she work.  So I had her talk to Mona from One Phone Call.  Mona used to work in a club in New York branch as barmaid.  She knows all the clubs and that Yuri in Atlanta speak Russian first and American second so club there is good fit.  Mona says things to her that she wouldn’t hear from me.  Like how this is job like professional athlete.  Need to make lots of money and plan for what you are going to do when you’re thirty.  You make good note that Galina is here.  Mona will like that.  She’ll be Mona’s eyes and ears for her business, for her clients in Miami.”  Then she points at Mike.  “You make good note too for Javier, not good that she felt like she had to leave Atlanta to be safe.”

* * *

That night Javier takes a seat that is getting familiar.  He can tell when Trujillo wakes that the period of time between anxiety of being trapped and being fully awake is shorter.  “Hey there.  How was your day?”

“Just hanging around.”  Trujillo says wryly.  “What’s going on out there?”

“Lots of storm clean up.  Keeping everyone busy.”  Javier shrugs.  “I received a video from Kiki.  She and her roommate went to the fall plant sale at Chloe Morgan.”

“That’s the park Lila Quartermaine made right?  Up in Port Charles.”

Javier smiles.  “You were paying attention.  Yeah, they have plant sales twice a year and have since the park began.  It always ends up being a huge party. Nothing else goes on in the city those weekends.  In the spring, it’s a lot of flower starts so that everyone can decorate their balconies that overlook the park.  They have competitions for the most unusual containers because everyone brings their own and buys the plants. The garden club provides the soil and care directions.   In the fall, it’s houseplants so that people have something green indoors when it’s snow and ice outside.  Or for people like my sister who is going to be at college and is just moving to a new apartment.  She didn’t take her plants with her.  I inherited them and have to keep them alive until she gets down here next summer.”

“Do you have a green thumb?”

“No.”  Javier’s answer is firm and quick. “Luckily, I have Miami Nice.  The housekeeper they send out for me does and she threatened to break both of my thumbs if I touched any of the plants.”

“You pay her and she threatens you.”

Javier grins.  “It works.”

“You going to tell me about Bruno tonight?”

“I like telling stories about Bruno.  I told you that he hired me right?”  Javier doesn’t wait for Trujillo’s answer.  “But that was ten years ago, this story is from almost thirty years ago when Bruno was just starting out.  He’d been hired by Fowler while Roscoe was still alive.  Bruno will admit it.  He wasn’t hired for his brains.  He’s big.  He knows exactly how big he is and how strong.  And he knows that people underestimate him. Like a pretty, blonde girl-- there is a stereotype for big men who don’t have much of a neck.  If you asked him he’d say that his favorite reading material is Penthouse Forum and his favorite videos have three X’s on the front.  So being hired to provide protection to strippers…”

“Oh a dream job.”

“Then Roscoe disappeared.”  Javier makes little nonverbal quote marks in the air around disappeared.  “Fowler disappeared too in his own way because he didn’t leave Faith until he was sure she was going to make it.  Bruno kept doing his job keeping the girls safe and wondering what the hell was going to happen next.  Faith never went back to the apartment she shared with Roscoe: too many memories, too much pain.  Bruno and some of the other guys that Fowler picked had the apartment packed up and put in storage for some day.  Bruno didn’t know if someday was going to be pulling everything back out or torching it.  But those were decisions made over his pay grade. 

One day he and the remaining guys were invited over to Fowler’s for dinner.  Bruno says that Faith’s cooking was like heroin.  Once you got it you never wanted anything else and you were constantly dreaming of when you’d get your next fix.  He didn’t know where Fowler got the big table, it took up most of the apartment but it was big enough for all the guys who were left including Bruno.  Faith made this dinner, Bruno could tell you stories about her cooking that would fill a book three inches thick.  She sat at the head of the table with Fowler at her right hand and made it a family dinner.  No discussing business, nothing about what was going on outside and how the sharks were circling ready to pick apart what was left of the organization-- just good company and good food prepared with her own hands.  I think Bruno fell a little bit in love with her that day, he definitely fell for her cooking.  When the dinner was over and everyone had a drink in front of them Fowler turned to Faith and asked her what she wanted to do.  She gave the orders and Fowler and the rest including Bruno enforced them.”

“Women don’t run _organizations._ ” Trujillo declares flatly.

“Like heroin.  She had them all hooked and they would have done anything to get that next dinner invitation.  There was no way Faith was going to be able to get her vengeance on Sonny Corinthos.  The crew was loyal but small in numbers.”

“I thought she swore off vengeance?”

“While her grandmother was alive.  There are stories that she poisoned her grandmother to get out of that one.  It’s a good story to tell when you’re talking about the dangers of specific promises.”

“Did you just say she poisoned her own grandmother?!”

“That’s one story. It’s the reasons why nobody in Courtland Street ever promises something over their own dead body.  Somebody might take them up on it.  Always make promises over someone **else’s** dead body, preferably someone you don’t like much anyway.”  Javier quips.

“She killed her own grandmother.”  Trujillo can’t seem to get past that one.

“There are stories that she killed Lila Quartermaine too.  You have to figure it would have made dinner with her that much more exciting.  It would have been the best meal of your life and maybe your last.  I never met her, Nita.  She was killed over ten years before I joined Courtland Street.  From that dinner though, Fowler acted as Faith’s right hand and he had Bruno working as her bodyguard.  Bruno drove her car, took her to the shooting gallery so that she could practice with firearms.  Bruno said there was nothing that she couldn’t shoot and well.  And he watched as Faith seduced Ned Ashton who hated Sonny just as much as she did.  They plotted and planned on bringing Sonny down.  And then Ashton’s ex had a mental breakdown and he was left with a new baby.  The plans he had for Sonny went on hold.  But he also didn’t know anything about babies. So he asked Faith to marry him and help him with the baby.”

“She killed her **own** grandmother!  And you’re telling me she killed **his** too!  What the hell was he thinking?  Did he know about the baby she lost?”

“Not then.  And if he suspected about her grandmother well he didn’t know her. I’ll get to the thing about Lila another day.”

“And Bruno saw all of it.  That’s why the Feds always try to flip the bodyguards because they see everything and nobody really sees them no matter how big they are.”

“He did.  And he was with her when she witnessed Fowler’s dead body left in a dumpster in the back of a local diner. The back of his head caved in by a blunt instrument, probably a tire iron.  He was with her when she picked the suit Fowler’d wear for burial and he was right outside the door when Faith cleaned his body and prepared him to be buried with her own two hands.  He was with her when she made the only floral arrangement that was at the grave.  All the guys who worked for Faith, knew it from that day too.  Whatever she asked of them, Faith would take care of them—always.”

“Who killed Fowler?  Sonny Corinthos?”

“You’re getting ahead but there were a lot of people who thought the same, including Bruno.  I heard this story more than once when I started.  Bruno was in the park, not Chloe Morgan, a city park, with a little lake where Baby liked looking at the ducks.  He told her that Sonny did it and just say the word and he’d take care of Sonny himself.”

“Suicide mission.”

“Faith always wore a ring; it was big renaissance style with a little compartment for storing things.”  He’d seen the ring himself when Baby was in town.

“Poison.”

“Or a sleeping powder.”  Javier shrugs, sometimes it’s best not to know.  “When Bruno told the story he’d point to a scar high on his cheek.  It is a scar he wears like a medal.  After he made the offer to take out Sonny, Faith backhanded him, the ring cut him.  He was surprised and must have blinked because she smacked him again.  Hard, turning his head around with the force of the blow and told him that she was going to slap the stupid right out of him.  He brought up his hands to cover so that she couldn’t hit him again.”  Javier brings his hands up like a boxer on the ropes protecting his face.  “He asked Faith to not hit him anymore.  She told him to stop being so stupid and think.  Sonny Corinthos, even when he was in one of his spells, didn’t get his hands dirty, maybe a little gun powder residue and that is it.  And Sonny’s right hand man, well everyone knew he was the one that took care of Roscoe and nobody ever found his body.  This was sloppy and public not the work of Sonny or Jason either.”

“Someone trying to stir shit up between Faith and Corinthos.”

“Exactly.”  Javier says proudly.  Trujillo could see things.  “When Bruno guessed that and realized who would be stirring up trouble, Faith gave him a kiss on the same cheek that she’d torn.  That is the day that Bruno realized that Faith didn’t just want a big bodyguard she wanted everything he had to give: brawn, blood and especially his brains.  Always the best that you can be—heart, brain, body and soul.”

Trujillo knows what he didn’t say.  … _And give it all to_ _Courtland Street_ _, no wonder nobody leaves. This has been going on now for generations._ “You started dating me for Courtland Street.  You wanted info on what was going on in the police station.  Did your boss order you to fuck me too?!”

“No.  She didn’t have to. But before you think badly of her, she also hasn’t ordered me to stay away now.  She knows it would break my heart to follow her order.”

_But you’d do it._ “I’m really tired, Javier.  I think I can sleep now.”

“I’ll go then.  I’ll be back tomorrow.  I’ll tell a happier story, I promise.  Maybe about how Bruno became a porn star.  I told you he was a big guy right?”


	40. MB Ch40 - Homecoming

Maybe Bunny had been motivated too, but it had taken her three days rather than five to make the magic five pounds mark.  Okay there might have been a thumb on the scale too but they weren’t going to talk about that.  The staff is more comfortable with Bunny going home even with a first time mother since that first time mother is a) a registered nurse and b) would have her own mother at home to help.  The doctor reviews all the paperwork for them to be released filling it out as he moves through it.  “Bunny will have a Synagis shot before she’s released.”

“What’s that?”  Morgan demands.   He already gets the feeling that he’s going to be one of those overprotective fathers who isn’t having anything coming at his daughter that he doesn’t know about and approve.

“It’s a shot given to preemies or kids with lung problems to help prevent them getting RSV.  Everyone gets RSV that‘s not the thing.  It’s just that a case of RSV now when Bunny is so little would land her right back in the hospital.”  Lisa explains to Morgan.

“I’m glad you’re up on it.”  The doctor nods.

“I did my reading after Bunny was born and talked to some of the nurses in the PICU.  Half of those kids aren’t in there because they were just born. They were **back** because they’d caught something.”  Lisa comments.  “It’s a monthly shot right?”

“Correct-- for as long as the season lasts.  We’re starting her a little early, most of my other babies will be starting in October and running through March depending on admissions.  It’s the only way we can really tell when the season is over, admissions drop off.  We have a Friday shot party before the office is open for the Synagis babies.  Scrub down the waiting rooms and lobby the night before and then have the clinic first thing.  All the moms know it’s just for the Synagis kids.  No siblings unless they are getting a shot too.  We do all we can to limit exposure to RSV or other colds.”

“Can Lisa do it at home?”

The doctor considers the question.  “Probably, but I would like you to try it at the clinic first, Lisa.  It’s a good touch base time with the office and with other moms too.  Being home with a preemie can be very isolating.  You need to take care of you and keep an eye on your own wellbeing especially when your hormones are getting back to normal.”

“My mother had post-partum depression with my older brother.” Morgan doesn’t go for the beat around the bush.  “She was afraid of hurting him and in fact left him with my Uncle Jason for the first month of Michael’s life.  She came down here to Florida and spent a month closed up in a hotel.”

“Not good…”  The doctor comments.  “…and definitely not the preferred way to handle it.  I’m glad your mother pulled out of it but it could have just as easily been her losing it in that hotel room alone and never coming back.”  The doctor turns back to Lisa. “Some mood swing is normal, you just had a baby and your hormones are going to have to stabilize but…”

“If I start feeling down or blue and not enjoying the things I normally do.  Yeah, got it.  I’ve done enough depression surveys down in the ER.”  Lisa low keys the possibility

“But have you?”  The doctor looks at Morgan.  “This is **always** on the support network.  People who are going through depression might admit it if asked but few actually realize it’s going on until it is bad.  I’m not saying put Lisa or the baby under a microscope.  Just be aware.  And if you have questions about what is normal and what is of concern… then give us a call.”  The doctor nods and then smiles. “I’ll go make sure that everything is dropped off at the front.  A nurse will be in soon with Bunny.  Congratulations.”

“Thank you, doctor.”  Lisa looks around the room to make sure that everything is packed.  The big rabbit had gone home last night because they knew that Bunny would hopefully be going home today.

* * *

There is a big pink stork in the front yard with balloons attached to it and a sign that reads **_Its a girl_**.  The press is still hanging around; some trying to get an interview with Morgan since he is the one that had put Macon down while defending girlfriend and hearth, in the middle of a hurricane no less.  The stories after the storm are a mix of uplifting: people helping their neighbors and examples of those that would prey on the vulnerable in a time of disaster.   There had been an easing of the press on the house knowing Morgan is not there but at the hospital where the security had tightened up around the small family unit.  It had eased up until all the cars had started to converge on the house.  That had started to look like a homecoming and the news trucks had converged again on the house. It’s one of the reasons why Morgan made sure that they didn’t arrive home until after 1pm to make sure that the press missed the noon news and hopefully something else would come up before five pm. 

Doreen had been hard at work with the welcome home party. There is going to be cake and she wouldn’t be surprised if there are presents as well.  The invitations had gone out to her friends in town: Baba and Mrs. Adams.   Morgan’s neighbors and friends: Pete, Jacques, Maria from work and Morgan’s Aunt Georgie who would probably be bringing SJ.  To represent for Lisa—Anders, Barb from the hospital who happened to have the day off and now has the address to where Lisa had been staying.  Roxie was bringing Ali.  Javier is going to be there of course.  The cars had lined the drive and the street in front of the house that is not taken up by the news trucks which, when they arrived, had been forced to the far side of the street.  Doreen had given the names of all the guests to Morgan’s House who monitored to make sure only those already on his system were cleared through and anyone who wasn’t got to talk to Doreen before being allowed entry like Father Gregor who had been sent an invitation but Doreen hadn’t added to the list not knowing if the good Father could be there.

Mrs. Adams had been scandalized when the priest took a beer.  In her church liquor is one of those many things considered sinful.  And it didn’t really surprise her that those Catholics would be drinking alcohol.  She gives a little sniff of self-righteousness but keeps it to herself.   Baba who had been raised Soviet doesn’t care one way or another about Father Gregor’s choice of beverage.  But Anders, Javier and Jacques are all keeping the good Father company.  Maria and Roxie had just met a couple of days ago at Roxie’s work and are already fast friends.  Georgie and SJ are bunched with them.  SJ has business with Roxie and Georgie has known Roxie for years because they both worked for Jensen Campbell and Winthrop on occasion.

Maria is the first one to notice because she’d been there when Morgan had traded in his car again.  The Porsche would never be the same after the trip through the high water that he’d gone through to get her home in the storm before Odette.  And he really wasn’t ready for an SUV or a minvan.  Luckily there had been a car on the lot to tempt him when they’d gone to the dealership to check on the Porsche… a Cayenne.  It’s an SUV alright but the Porsche version of an SUV and unlike Morgan’s previous Porsche, which had been the required black for a sports car to not send the wrong corporate image… this one is bright yellow.  “They’re here!”

It’s the first that Pete has seen of the car, SJ too.  They both stand by the front window gaping at the car.  Pete recovers first.  “You have got to be kidding me.”

“I think he bought if figuring Bunny would want it in 16 years.”  Maria takes advantage of the guys’ distraction to beat them both out the door and to the car.

Morgan is out of the driver’s seat and helping Lisa out of the car before getting Bunny out of her car seat.  He looks over at Maria.  “Nobody is touching her until they wash their hands and they swear they don’t have a cold.  There is some kind of RSV thing that could put her right back in the hospital.”

“Fine, I don’t have a cold but I get first dibs to hold her after I wash my hands.”

“Ha.  If you have to wait that long, good luck getting her away from my mother.”  Lisa takes the baby from Morgan and hands her to Maria.  “If she were breakable, papa, we’d still be in the hospital.”

“The doctor said…”

“And we’ll make an announcement and everyone will wash their hands but she’s the star of this party so let her shine.”

Right now Lisa is actually more comfortable in his house than he is.  Lisa hadn’t seen Macon’s body on the game room floor.  She and Bunny had gone right out the front door and had been carefully sheltered from the view.  He’s the one who can still see the body there.  It had to be done and he’d do it again but he can still see the body there even though Doreen had done everything she could to remove the stain.  Pete, Anders, Jacques and SJ are out by the car.  Jacques and SJ have even declared a truce over the fine European engineering.  Their antics practically tearing the car apart bring a smile to his face.

Lisa comes over and gives him a hug around the waist.  “Weird huh?”

“Very.”

“Lot of people in there wanting to see us.”

“Is it terrible that I wish that they’d all just go away and it would just be us and Bunny?”

“Terrible.  And I feel the same way.  There is a priest in there and a hell of a lot people representing from CSMC.  Not exactly my idea of a stress free homecoming.”

“Your mom’s heart was in the right place.  They have all come through for us this last week, hell the last few months, since it all hit the fan.”

“So I guess we’re just going to have to suck it up and get in there and put on the shiny face.”   Lisa looks up at him.

Morgan gives her a kiss on the lips.  “A couple of shining faces coming up.”  He puts a hand at her back and escorts her in the house.  As soon as they hit the living room they get a welcoming round of greetings and even applause in a few quarters. 

Maria is being careful to stay away from Baba, Doreen and Mrs. Adams knowing that as soon as she gets near them she is going to lose the baby.  Everyone always gets trumped by the grandmothers.  It isn’t fair.  She feels safe being by Roxie.  Roxie has Ali in arm and is unlikely to want to hold the baby with her hands already full.    She is momentarily distracted by her conversation with Roxie and checking Ali and is blocked by Doreen with Mrs. Adams running interference and loses custody of the baby to her grandmother.  “Curses, foiled again.”

Roxie laughs.  “You’ll get another shot.  You notice that this gathering is weighted toward the guys?  They are more into the baby making and the idea of a baby than the actual baby, at least until they start doing something interesting like rocking out to Daddy’s favorite tune or picking up a basketball.”

“That is very cynical.”

“Don’t notice you saying it ain’t true.”  Roxie tells Maria.  “We should probably try to move this along a little.  Morgan and Lisa kinda have deer in the headlight looks to them.”

Maria nods.   She announces in a voice loud enough to be heard.  “Well if I’m not going to be able to hold the baby again until the grandmothers’ get tired of her, I want to see what is in all those presents.  Come on, Lisa, give a girl a break.  Let me see what is in the pretty boxes.”

“Nicely done.” Roxie mutters under her breath giving Maria a wink.  She moves over to a spot on the couch so that she has a good view of the presents too.

Lisa takes a seat in a comfy chair and asks aloud.  “House, can you hear me?”

“Yes, Lisa and Welcome home.”

“Thanks, House.  I’m going to need you to make a list.  It’ll be a present and who it’s from.”

“I’m ready, Lisa.”

Doreen mutters to Baba while swaying from side to side with the baby. “That thing gives me the creeps.”

“Who was that?” Baba asks curiously.

“Not who…what! That was Morgan’s computer talking to Lisa.  I’m telling you… creepy.”

* * *

Even while he’s sure it’s not covered in Miss Manners anywhere, Morgan has to take a break and ducks into his study for the first time in over a week.   Everything he’d been doing has been cell phone only and he hates looking at emails on his cell.  He starts doing a quick sort hoping it wouldn’t take too long but knowing that it’s going to be a project for when he’s up with Lisa and the baby at 2am.  He notices an email from Mouse and opens it.  There is a direction to click enter if it’s after 2pm eastern so he does.  A new window opens promptly with a video conference.  Mouse is at the other end of it.  His hair is a mess and he needs a shave.  There is a can of coke at his hand.   Morgan realizes that his sister’s hacker has just waked up for the day.

“Yeah, how is it going?  You bring Bunny home?”

“Today.”  Morgan nods.  “But I don’t think that’s why you sent me an invitation to video conference.”

“Nah.  A little bird told me you’d be interested in the Widow DeGreere.  Where she lives, how much life insurance she’s going to be getting, debt, the kids’ schools, when she and the hubby last had the roof replaced.”

“You know all that.”

“I do now.”

“I want to help the woman, not creep her out.”  Morgan counters.

“Yeah, it’s a fine line. Crossed it a few times.”  Mouse takes a swig of coke.  “They normally get over it when you save their ass.  The cop widow benefit system is bull.  Talk about a total slap.  One of those _if I can’t have you then nobody else will_ from beyond the grave.  If the widow remarries she loses her portion of the death benefits.  The kids’ portion each drop off at 18 unless they are in school then it will go up to the age of 26.  I knew the CSMC plan was better but I didn’t realize how much better.  DeGreere had his kids in Catholic school. And you know that isn’t cheap.  Even the youngest was going to a pre-school with the others at someplace called Church of the Little Flower.”

“Yeah, that’s where the service was.  At Little Flower.”

“Hope I don’t offend you but that seems like a really stupid name for a church.”

“It’s named for St Theresa; one of her nicknames was The Little Flower of Jesus.  She believed that faith was in the small acts.  She was an inspiration for Mother Teresa.”

“Please tell me you know that because you just went to a funeral there and there was some kind of pamphlet.”

“You know I went to Catholic schools until graduation right?  And yes, I read the pamphlet.”

* * *

He still came every night but there had been a few nights when Trujillo wouldn’t talk to him.  But she is a captive audience and it isn’t like she can kick him out of the room.  He’d been there and persistent with a reassuring touch when she woke screaming, and stories to help her fall back asleep.  True to his word he’d told more stories about Bruno:  Bruno writes a letter to MTV, Bruno, the assistant Producer to Dillon Quartermaine Oscar winning writer/producer/director.  Bruno, the Porn Star.  Bruno, the Party planner.   Bruno in Drag.

“Is she awake?”  It’s a soft voice from the direction of the door.

“You awake, Nita?”  Javier says from his seat.

“In and out.  Who is there?”

“Detective Trujillo, my name is Anders Pappas.”

“Any relation to Lisa?”

“Her brother.”

“How she doing?”

_Better than you._ “She and the baby came home today.  I would have thought that Javier would have…”

Javier shakes his head.  “I was at the get together when the baby came home but I didn’t stay long.  Didn’t get to hold her but I think that is for the best, she is so small.”

Anders pulls up a chair on the other side of Trujillo’s bed.  “Yeah, the party started breaking up about the time the press started making pains in the ass of themselves and calling from the street to the house phone.  I think Morgan is going to change his number.  You get a chance to talk to Mike today?”

“No, but I did talk to Baba.”  Javier says wryly.  “You’re going to love this one, Nita.”  Javier continues talking to Anders.  “Baba has decided that Betsy needs to be part of an opener team with Mike.”

“What’s an opener team?”  Trujillo asks.

“All the restaurants, clubs and bars have certain requirements to be CSMC.”  Anders explains.  “It’s something that we really started putting together in Boston when I took over there, that’s where I work CSMC- Boston.  Baba came in to Miami because Lisa had the baby but she’s been going around to all the restaurants, bars and clubs and doing audits.  She does the same thing out in Los Angeles.  Drives the manager there nuts.  Because she is always right.”

“Basically training Betsy the whole time.  She brought it up at the party that Mike and Betsy should go to all the bars and clubs we brought on here in Miami and make sure that everything is to CSMC standards.”  Javier tells Nita.  “And when Macon was on the loose, Betsy was staying with Carmen and picking up shifts at Miami Nice.”

“With Carmen and Baba on her side…” Anders raises his brows.

“It’s not just that.  I wasn’t the only one advanced when Baby was in town.  She took an interest in Mike too.  He screwed up.  It was something small but she liked the way he took correction and the way he thought on his feet.  Having Baba pick Mike as a driver…”

Anders whistles.  “Baby’s fast tracking him.”

“Baby, Baba I’m starting to get confused here.”  Trujillo declares.

“Baby is our boss.  Baba is basically her grandmother.”

“Her lover’s grandmother.  Baba has been living with Baby since Baby was in high school.  Josef does a lot of work in high risk places and it wasn’t safe for Baba.  You know Josef better than I do.”  Javier tells Anders for Trujillo’s benefit.  “You’ve been around since Baby was in high school; I was out in the branches.”

Anders nods.  “That’s when she took over CSMC from Bruno, Manny and Mouse.  I was the first person she hired when she took up the reign.” Reign is what Anders said and meant but what Trujillo hears is reins, what she was expecting to hear.

“Did Bruno train you too?”

Anders laughs.  “I wish.  No, Manny trained me. And a cranky SOB he was too.  I learned a lot from him. He was the construction ramrod first under Faith and then in the time between until Baby took over.  Manny and I built the Boston Branch and then I was sent to a few more branches to get their projects running before coming back to run Boston when Manny took retirement to Australia.”

“Somebody told me that CSMC does the same thing over and over.  That Fed Falconari, I think.”  Trujillo announces.  “Is that what is going on with this Mike guy too?   Is Baby expecting Javier to train him and then send him to other branches until he’s seasoned enough to kick Javier out?”

“If that is what Baby wants.”  Javier says very calmly. “It’s more likely that she would abandon Miami altogether.  Baby doesn’t like playing in the hurricane zone.  She prefers battles she can predict and win.  And that is not the way Mother Nature plays.”

“Tell me about it.”  Trujillo snarks.

“Baby isn’t going to leave Miami not with Morgan here.”  Anders shakes his head.  “And you have to figure that Miami is yours as long as you want it.”

“Unless Maureen decides to take retirement and go inactive.”

Anders winces.  “Yeah.  That I can see.”

“Who is Maureen?”

“Courtland Street LA.” Anders answers.  “It would be a promotion bigger even than getting New York because Talent west runs out of there.  That would be a nice dividend.  You really think that Maureen would take retirement?”

“She’s made no bones about wanting to make her nest egg and get out.  I was surprised when she got LA.   It’s a matter of timing I guess.  She decides to wait a couple of years and Isaac Upton will get it.  No skin off my nose,  I already get a piece of it from working with Bruno.  And I get a piece of all the Nice franchises.” Javier reminds.

“You have been holding out on me, just telling me Bruno stories.  Who is Isaac Upton?”

“I’ve been telling you the old stories, with emphasis on old.  You may be laid up, Trujillo, but you’re still a cop.”

“Is he a crook?”

Anders laughs.  “Now I know why he’s been sticking to the old stories.  No actually Isaac is a good guy.  He’s the reason why Baby isn’t here in Miami checking on you and the new baby.  Isaac was shot over Labor Day weekend.  Some nutjob was trying to kill a 16 year old girl.  Isaac saw the gun and pushed her out of the way taking the bullet.  You were talking about CSMS going with what works.  That brought back some memories.”  Anders grins.

“Oh?”  Javier’s brows go up.  “Maybe Anders is going to be telling the story tonight.”

“Yeah, this time you’ll even know one of the main characters… Constantine Macon.”

“That’s right; you testified against him.”

Anders nods.  “It was before that.  So Baby finally decided to go for it and build a branch in Philadelphia.”

“It’s overdue.”  Javier comments.  “I’ve been expecting it since Fancy, Baby’s daughter, started going to basketball games there.”

“We all have been expecting it.”  Anders agrees.  “But Baby was keeping an eye on things checking the guy out to find out if he would be a good fit for CSMS; she’s looking for more construction guys.  Isaac is already a contractor whereas I was kind of learning on the job.  Then after what happened in Chicago, you know she wants to beef up on the construction side.”

“Chicago?”  Trujillo asks.

“I’ll tell you about that another time.”  Javier promises.  “I want to hear this story about Isaac.”

Anders takes up the story again.  “So Baby invites Isaac and Jeff Brown, a property guy in Philly, to Port Charles so they can see how a branch works since neither of them are CSMC.  Isaac had already been working with pretty close with the Radcliffes’ including their 16 year old daughter…”

“The target.”

“Yep.  They are up on the roof checking out the sites of Port Charles from the hotel.  Isaac spots the threat and takes the bullet.  Hill, breaks his fall and realizes that he’s been shot.  She uses his tie and the kerchief to block the bleeding and then gets on the phone to 911.  She hands the phone to Isaac to talk to the 911 operator and then strips out of her fancy party dress and shoes…”

“Okay, this officially just got weird.  A guy gets shot and a teenager starts stripping.”  Trujillo would be shaking her head in disbelief if she could.

“On the surface, you bet.”  Anders agrees.  “Except, Hillary has been studying Muy Thai, Thai kickboxing, since she was like six. She figured she couldn’t fight in the dress and there was no way an ambulance would come to the roof with a nutjob taking potshots at people.”

Javier nods.  “It’s true.  She kicked his ass.  Everyone in the company has heard the 911 tape.  Disarmed him and then beat him like a piñata.”

“Isaac got a quick trip to the hospital straight to surgery and that’s when the familiar happened.  When he woke up, Baby was right beside his hospital bed with a CSMC contract in hand.  She had him signed to Courtland Street before he was even clear of the anesthesia.”

“That isn’t legal.”

“Probably not but I don’t think Isaac is going to complain.  Baby did the same thing to me a decade ago.  I woke in the hospital after I’d been on the wrong end of a Muy Thai fighter.  I was a punk in Macon’s gang and we jumped the wrong couple coming out of a CSMC club in Port Charles. When I woke up, Baby was there with a contract telling me that life as I knew it had just changed. I could sign or I could go to prison with Macon.  My mouth was wired shut because Karin Quartermaine had broken my jaw in three places.  By the time I could talk again, I was living in Boston and slaving for Manny.   There were times when I thought that prison would have been easier. Watch out, Trujillo.  If a well-dressed woman in a black dress offers you a contract, read the fine print.”

“There is no way in hell your boss would offer me a job.  I’m a cop.”

“And that would be exactly why she’d do it. I gave up second guessing, Baby a long time ago.  I take care of Boston.  Javier takes care of Miami. We know what our cities need.  Baby is Courtland Street. It’s her blood. She knows what her company needs and how our cities fit in her plan.”

“Betsy and Mike.” Trujillo snarks in disbelief.  “Betsy is… she’s been beat.  Anyone who knows the signs can read her.  She’ll do whatever she’s told.”

“So was Hilly—beat I mean.”  Anders counters.  “First time I saw her she was just a baby facing down her foster mother and her boyfriend in open court.  The boyfriend had put cigarette burns on her.  All it takes is someone who will believe in you and give you the tools so that you know it won’t happen again and you end up with a teenager kicking ass on a rooftop.”

“Anders is the best one to tell stories about Lydia Karinen Quartermaine.  Her daughter kicked ass on him back in the day and her youngest lives in Boston.  Anders had to do the security for her.”

“Twink goes to MIT.  She brings her dog, Lurch, and covers at the office now and then when Tori has to be in court.  But the kid is always working on some project or another.  When Tori gave me the last update, she told me Twink is back in Boston and at school.  She spent the summer in Oregon with their wave generator studying shore erosion in the hurricane zone.  She’s going to come out of MIT with a master’s minimum just on the papers she’s been writing.  She’s already been published a couple of different times.”

“I don’t know how much time you got to spend with Morgan’s roommate, Jacques.”  Javier asks Trujillo.  “It’s kind of the same thing.  Twink is brilliant but she has to have a keeper because she will get so into a project that she’ll get lost.  The guy who takes care of her has been with her since she was a baby.  He was her nanny back in the day and now he’s the adult version.”

“You hear that Karin is coming off the water?” Anders asks Javier.  Miami and Boston are both harbor cities and had the Hoyden in Port over the years.   “The Hoyden is going into drydock up in Victoria.  She and Mark are going to University out there.  Lydia pulled some strings to get them in on short notice.”

Javier notices that Trujillo’s eyes are closing.  He puts a finger to his lips and nods at Anders.  He gets to his feet and they go out into the hall to do the rest of the status update for Miami away from Trujillo’s cop ears.

 


	41. MB Ch41 - Life Goes On

Maria pulls carefully into the firm’s parking structure.  She didn’t have a parking permit, until recently she’d been taking the bus.  But Morgan wouldn’t be using his spot and had given the okay for her to park there.  Especially since his plan was for her to be doing the bulk of the CAT5 coordination.  She’d been joking about Morgan owing her a car for all her help with White.  She’d been there when he’d found out the news about the Porsche being totaled.  She’d listened to him shake his head over the Porsche and indicate he was going to have to change brands as his life situation had changed.  She’s the one who spotted the yellow Cayenne on the lot and gone on the test drive with Morgan and the salesman.  Then she’d waited until the deal was starting to look sweet and good to go and she could tell that the salesman could all but taste it then interjected.  “You know, as much money as you’ve spent here this last year, they really should be giving you something and I don’t mean a toaster.  It should be BOGO-- buy one get one free.”

The salesman had started backpedaling wondering how he was going to save the sale.  Until it had occurred to him, there was a car on the lot.  It was about four maybe five years old.  They’d taken it in trade but it wasn’t going to be staying as they handled very few used cars and then only a few model years back.  “Gimme a second, I need to check something.  Don’t go anywhere.”  He goes into his manager’s office to see if he can swing a deal.

“I hope you know what you’re doing?”  Morgan asks his assistant.  He’s going to get the Cayenne; this just means it’s taking longer.

“Nope.  But it can’t hurt to ask.  And the Cayenne is new.  I can get one for you anywhere.  It’s just a matter if this guy wants your business.”

The salesman comes back.  “We do have a car on the lot.  It’s not new.  In fact it’s four years old, we took it in on a trade.  We make this deal and we’ll throw **that** one in for free. But we’ve got to do the deal today.”

A lot jockey pulls the car around to the front of the showroom.

“That car?”  Maria asks pointing at the car.

“That one.”  The salesman nods.

“Make the deal.”  Maria tells Morgan.

“Don’t you want to drive it first?”  Morgan asks with a grin on his face.  He hasn’t seen Maria this excited… ever.

“Make the freaking deal.”  Maria practically runs out to the lot jockey taking the keys from him for the older model red Audi TT 2.0 Cabriolet convertible.  She slides into the driver’s seat and runs her hands lovingly over the wheel.

The lot jockey has seen a lot of lust at first sight working at this high end car dealership.  “Everything is topped off oil, gas, water.  She’s good to go.  If you want to wait a day I can have it detailed for you, add in some new car smell.”

“No thanks, I’m planning on having the top down for at least the first couple of days.  Added on new car smell would be wasted.”  Maria runs her hands over the dash.  She can tell that while the car hadn’t been detailed it has been treated with love… it’s practically spotless.

“Let me at least teach you how to put the top up and down.  It’s pretty easy.  Just a couple of buttons-- but don’t be doing it at highway speeds.  Even if they say you can do it at 30mph, I’d still recommend putting it up and down while parked.”  The lot jockey helps Maria out of the car and shows her how to put the top up and down all the while telling her all the things she’s going to need to keep the car running smooth and looking great.

Inside the showroom, the salesman tells Morgan.  “Your girlfriend really likes that car.  I probably could have sold it to you.”

“She’s not my girlfriend.  And we already have a deal.  Let’s do the paperwork.”>>>

Needless to say it wasn’t just pictures of the baby that made her one of the most popular people on staff right now.  That car, even four years old, is better than a lot of first and second year associates are driving with their school loans debts.  Many of the support staff are looking at their partner bosses like the cheap bastards that they are.  Never mind she wasn’t spreading around that Morgan got the car for free because of something she said.  Let them think that Morgan had bought her the car because he was expecting her to do the leg work for the CAT5 deal and any of his other clients that needed a personal touch while he was on paternity leave.  The first day she’d parked in Morgan’s spot everyone had thought that Morgan was back to work and had gotten another car.  Totaling the Porsche going through high water after dropping her off when the bus wasn’t running had made him a hero and a fool depending on who was asked at the firm.  The same was true when it became common knowledge that he’d given her the Audi.  It’s yet another thing that has White’s face as red as her brand new ( _to her)_ car.

Maria is splitting her time between her desk, Morgan’s desk and making sure everything is going smoothly for CAT5 at the JAM building.  When White walks into Morgan’s office she is on speaker phone with one of Morgan’s Venezuelan clients.  “Uno momento, Senor Benitez,  Senor White esta aqui.”  Maria switches to English and the speaker phone.  “It’s Esteban Benitez, PetroCo de Caracas, Mr. White.  They are having an oil field dispute.  He’s found a healthy deposit that he was planning on rolling into the Steel Deal.  Brazil is saying it’s on their side of the border.  The Brazilian company is actually a British company drilling there.”

“And the survey says?”

“Well that depends on if you ask the Venezuelan surveyor or the Brazilian one.”  Maria says wryly.  She adds quietly.  “He understands English. He’s just more comfortable in Spanish.”

White steps up to the desk so that he can be heard more clearly.  “Mr. Benitez, we’re going to start working on this immediately and we appreciate you calling us.  Do **not** stop drilling until you are told to do so by the Venezuelan government.  If you stop now based on something the British company say or even if the Brazilian government says the same-- that is an admission that you believe you may be on Brazilian land.  If your government comes through with an injunction, then you stop production.”

There is a flood of Spanish coming over the speaker phone.  Maria is nodding at what the client is saying and then translates for White.  “Tell me if I get it wrong, Mr. Benitez.  He knows that and thank you for the good advice.  He is having problems with sabotage because he was doing exactly that.  He has increased security in the fields but they are damaging the rig parts and it’s putting the people and the drill at risk…. He can’t get the parts down there.  He was hoping that Morgan could line up the parts up here in the US and get them flown down there to make sure that the deal keeps working for both of our countries.”

White looks at Maria blankly.  He’s a lawyer; what does he know about oil rig parts and airplanes?

“No problema, Senor Benitez.”  Maria jumps into the conversation lag before it gets too long continuing in English so that White will know what she is saying.  “Fax me a list of the parts you need.  I’ll know within twelve hours what we can get for you and it will be there within 24 or I’ll know why.  It will be expensive but you’ll give the bill to the Brits when it’s all settled.”

“Yes, I will.”  Mr. Benitez replies.  “Give my best to Senor Benson and congratulations on the new baby.  He comes through on this and I’ll make sure that everyone knows that your firm is the place to do business in the US.”

“I’ll be in touch, Senor Benitez.”  Maria disconnects the call.

“What on earth do you think you’re doing?!” White explodes.

Maria looks at him in disbelief.  The man had been there for the whole phone call. He knew what she was doing.  “This is what Mr. Benson does.  Any Venezuelan lawyer could represent them in court down there and in Brazil too.  Morgan makes sure that we’re the **first** phone call on international matters before Benitez calls his local lawyer.  I’m going to find that man his parts. Cressman is going to review the contracts to make sure our client is getting the best deal and then I’m going to have them flown to Caracas and if I need to then, I’ll have the parts helicoptered out to the field.”

“And how are you planning on billing it?”

“The same way I did when Morgan was in the office:  My time, normally Morgan’s time but now Cressman’s time, your time since you were on the call.  And then talk to Cressman to find out how much research is going to be needed to deal with the courts down in Caracas and Rio so our client can have a long term fix.  Morgan doesn’t make his own plane reservations, Mr. White.  I’m the one who can figure out how to get the parts down there.  And we’re going to be so good at this that the British company is going to be coming to us for representation when we kick their ass.”  There is the sound of a fax out by Maria’s desk.  She looks at White.  “I really should get that. Was there anything else, sir?”

White turns a 180 and stalks out of Morgan’s office.

“That man is going to have a stroke.”  Maria mutters in Spanish and then goes out to get the faxed parts list.

* * *

Up in Port Charles, New York the bull pen of the police detectives is humming right along.  There had been a brief moment of hand slapping when the news had come down about Constantine Macon but the guy had been stopped a couple thousand miles away. They had bad actors much closer that need to be addressed.

With Georgie out of town down in Florida checking on Morgan’s new baby, Mac had been working full time at Scorpio Investigations.  He’d been in the justice complex getting some paperwork and figured it was a good time to take an old friend to lunch.  Marcus Taggart, the current police commissioner, still keeps his head shaved.  Back in the day it was a fashion choice now its vanity.  He’d let it grow when he was on vacation with his wife, Mary, and too much of it had come in gray.  Mary would also be frowning on him and his plan to have lunch with Mac.  Not because she didn’t like Mac but because the burger and fries over at Jakes is going to do a serious dent on his cholesterol numbers.  Mary had been widowed at a young age; her first husband had been a Marine, killed in action.  She planned on Taggart being her **last** husband and if that meant being a nag on occasion then she was more than willing to do it.

“That’s the last of it.”  Mac stuffs the papers he’s come for in the file and then in his soft sided brief case.  “You ready?”

“More than ready before one of these guys snitches me off to Mary.”  Taggart says loud enough to be overheard.

“You’re whipped, boss.”  One of the detectives answers loud enough to be heard.

“Damn straight.  And when the right woman finds you, you will be too.” Taggart takes it the right way.

Mac is grinning at the exchange but the smile falls away when he hears something at the counter.

“Hello, my name is Dante Falconari.  I’m with the FBI.  I’d like to find out some information about Kristina Ashton and a company called CSMC.  Is there someone here who can help me?”  Dante pulls out a card and puts it on the counter.

Mac interjects.  “Sarge, ask to see his badge.  Because he doesn’t have one.”

Dante turns to look at the older man who is messing with his play.  “It’s a private conversation.”

“Not when you’re trying to get privileged information while you’re on suspension.”  Mac retorts.  Mac’s comment has the desk sergeant stepping back.  Mac might not be police commissioner anymore but he has a lot of friends in the building.

“Do I know you?”

“No, but you know my daughter-- Georgie Jones.  I believe she is the reason you don’t have a badge and are riding the pine.  You would have thought you’d have learned not to play fast and loose with the rules and yet here you are.”

Taggart looks at the younger man with interest.  “And how did this FBI agent come up on the wrong side of Georgie?”

“Bugged Morgan Benson’s house trying to get Baby.”

“Benson doesn’t have anything to do with Baby Ashton.”  Taggart says confidently. If only because the former Corinthos organization doesn’t play nice with CSMC.  They have a truce but it’s like North and South Korea.  If Benson was going to have criminal activity it would be for his Uncle Jason not Baby.

“Maybe he didn’t then… but he does now.”  Dante says confidently.

“Tell you what.  That sounds like a story worth a burger.  We’ll buy you lunch and you tell us how Morgan is connected with CSMC. You convince us and we’ll tell you what we know about CSMC.”

“Who are you?”

“Well...” Taggart shrugs.  “I’m the police commissioner here in Port Charles and this is the man I replaced.  Between the two if us we’ve been around for… um… more years than I want to say in front of these jokers.”

“Does who ever guess the closest get a prize?”  The wise ass detective asks.

“…And know both where the bodies are buried and where we can bury another one.”  Mac tells the detective.  He can get away with it.  He’s retired.

“Lunch sounds good.  I’ll follow you.”

Taggart takes the passenger seat of Mac’s car and checks the side mirror to make sure that Falconari is behind them.  “You know if Cole Radcliffe is there anything that joker says will be going straight back to Baby?”

“Georgie says that CSMC already knows about Falconari and his partner Greene.  Baby laid bait to get Falconari up here.  I figure we’ll be doing the young man a favor if we send him out of town with his tail between his legs before CMSC gets hold of him.”

“So Port Charles is a trap and he walked into it.  Feds.”  Marcus says with a disgusted sigh.

* * *

In an office complex in Quantico, Virginia a staff forensic psychiatrist for the FBI is greeting an old friend at the lobby desk.  He takes one look at the visitor’s badge that his friend is wearing instead of his credentials.  “What did you do now?”  The shrink mutters.  But he already knows what his friend’s white whale is.  “Let me guess, CSMC.”

“Baby Ashton has a brother nobody knew about.”  Greene tells the shrink.  “I think it’s a game changer.”

The shrink sighs.  He’d gone through the Academy with Greene and they are both interested in Kristina “Baby” Ashton.  Most of their colleagues, even agree with them but aren’t as obsessed at Greene.  They wanted the sexy mafia dons or the bank robbers, even catching a counterfeiter before Justice could get their hands on them.  Maybe a nice terrorist, foreign or domestic.  It was hard to get a bead on CSMC, nobody talked about Baby.  Especially the people who left her service—normally that would be a safe bet for a possible snitch.  Maybe because they couldn’t be found or because they were just as invested after leaving as when they were working for her.  He’d been able to extrapolate some from what people didn’t say about Baby in interviews but nothing that could be written up or especially acted on. “You suspended with pay?”

“Yeah.”

“Good, you’re buying.”  The shrink takes off Greene’s visitor’s badge and hands it back to the guard at the lobby desk.

“Deal.  I’ll even drive.  I have a rental car.”  Greene drives to a local hangout that had been popular when he’d been going through Academy here.  He figures it’s a safe bet and most of the people in the diner are either Feds or on their way to being Feds.  They put their order in and find a booth.  Greene leans in on the table.  “Down in Miami, so I got to do some observation on Javier Ortiz.”

“The head of the Miami branch.  Excellent.  I’m going to want your notes to update my files.”

“Figured.”  Green hands over a data storage device.  “Everything is on there; Falconari always had a deal about that dead mobster, Sonny Cornithos.”

“Some obsessions are healthy.”  The shrink nods but doesn’t say more because really Dante and Greene may have crossed over that line.  “Dante’s got him through law school and into the FBI.”

“There is a lawyer down there named Morgan Benson.  His father was Sonny Corinthos.  We started having some cross over between the Corinthos organization and CSMC.  Benson was representing a CSMC employee in an interview about Constantine Macon.  That was weird enough to look into further... how did that connection happen.  We know Macon’s primary fixation was Lisa Pappas.”

“Sister of Anders Pappas who is the head of CSMC Boston and depending on who is doing the math 4th or 5th in line behind Baby.”  The shrink is already down loading the drive into a tablet style computer he has.  This is his personal property and never goes on the internet.  The Wi-Fi is turned off and he never risks this information getting out there.  On this tablet he has everything he knows or supposes about CSMC.  Because he was meeting Greene today he’d made sure that he had it with him.  Greene is interested in all of CSMC.  The shrink is just interested in Kristina _Baby_ Ashton.  He’d love to get his hands on her and conduct some interviews to find out what really made her tick.  She’d been heir to more money than most could spend in a life time through the Ashtons, Quartermaines and Cassadines.  Why had she become involved in organized crime and why couldn’t they ever prove it?  Most believed it was a corruption by Josef Koslov a player in the Russian mob who’d brought her in while amassing power in Europe.

“As soon as we started sniffing around Benson to find out where he fit, Lisa Pappas showed up in Dante’s hotel room.  Morgan Benson wasn’t just Sonny Corinthos’ son. So is Baby and so is **Dante**.  Dante checked it with his mom who came clean.  So if she was telling the truth about Morgan and Dante, I figure she’s giving the straight scoop about Baby Ashton too.”

“What was Lisa Pappas doing in Miami?”

“Morgan Benson is the **father** of her baby.  What do you think though?  It would explain why ten years ago there was a sudden truce between the Corinthos Organization and CSMC.  They’d been biting at each other for twenty plus years before that, especially before Faith Ashton was killed.  Things eased up but they didn’t go away.  Then Baby takes charge and all of a sudden there is no war.  It’s like a wall went up.”

“And you think that Baby is consolidating ties using Lisa Pappas with Morgan Benson her estranged half-brother but whose feet are firmly planted on the Corinthos side.”

“Those two families unite… “ Greene shakes his head. “There aren’t as many deaths associated with CSMC not like the Corinthos Organization.  Jason Morgan came up as a hammer and he’s… efficient.  Good enough to not get caught but that doesn’t mean that his enemies don’t disappear.  And Corinthos may have the supply network for the northeast but CSMC has pockets all over the country.  We’ve occasionally been able to infiltrate the Corinthos organization but have never been able to get even a toehold on CSMC.”  
  
“Baby just got back to Port Charles from a trip to Philadelphia.  Nobody knows if it was business or pleasure, just when her plane arrived and left. If she stayed at a hotel it wasn’t under her name.  She was off the grid for like five days.”

“Philadelphia.”  Greene muses.  “Do the Italians know?”

The shrink shrugs.  “When they find out it’s going to be a blood bath and who knows what kind of civilian fallout.  Philly has always been bloody; even the Five Families don’t like dealing with them.  They, like Gotti, want the press and fame rather than keeping it business: narcissistic as well as sociopathic.”

“Which works for us.  What do you have for me?”

“Other than telling you that Baby has been in Philly?”  The shrink grins.  “Well I’m going to be busy next week.  I’m going to a conference.  One of the key note speakers is going to be Cameron Lewis.”

Greene grins.  “Baby’s step grandfather.  Makes me wish I’d become a doctor rather than a lawyer.  Any chance of getting face time with him?”

“Maybe.  There are two shrinks in the world who interviewed Constantine Macon … and he’s the **other** one.”

* * *

Bill had left for Emerson a few days ago and Hill is busy with school and after activities.  This is about as close to empty nest syndrome as Skye is ever going to get.  Coleman Radcliffe was just about to cut out for the day and meet up with Skye. He’d been in at Jake’s to do the cleaning and get the bar ready for the day.  His first shift bartender and servers are good and steady.  And he didn’t do the nights anymore unless it was a Friday, Saturday or there was a major soccer match on.  He wasn’t exactly sitting back and counting his money but he isn’t busting his hump anymore either.  It ended up being a good thing that his plan had been to surprise his wife because the plan got real flexible when Mac and Taggart had walked into the bar.  They’d held the door for a medium sized heading to middle age man with dark hair and eyes and looking a little too much like a blast from the past.  He gives a quick hand signal to the barmaid and goes over to the table himself.  He deals out the cocktail napkins.  “What can I get for you?”

“I’m going back to work after.  I’ll have an ice tea.”  Taggart tells Cole.

“I’m not and neither is he.  I’ll have a draft.”

“Same.”  Dante agrees.   He looks around the hole in the wall dive which seems to be a soccer sports bar with paraphernalia from clubs all over the world. There is a dart board and a pool table and it looked like a back room with a small raised stage and a scuffed up dance floor.  He assumes that the restrooms are down the same hallway as the sign that indicates a phone.  From the outside it looked to be a two story building but he can’t imagine who would be living above a bar.

Cole is soon back with the drinks.  “You two having the “ _don’t tell Mary”_ specials?”

Taggart grins.  “Oh yeah, I’ve been waiting all week for this.”

“What’s that?”

“A mushroom and swiss burger with all the fixings and side of fries and slaw.”

Dante nods.  “Sounds good.” 

Cole starts to walk away to put the order in when he hears the stranger add.

“… so we’re here. Now tell me what you know about Kristina Ashton and CSMC.”

Cole slowly turns around.  He walks back to the table.  “Excuse me.  I don’t think I got your name.”  His voice is flat and cold.

“Dante Falconari. Who wants to know?”

“You know.  And you’re already expected.  I’ll put this order up.”  Cole walks back to the kitchen

“What the f’ was that about?!”  Dante looks at the other two men.

“Port Charles might be a city the size of Rochester but we’re really a very small town in a lot of respects.” Taggart nods in Mac’s direction.  “Take our former police commissioner here.  He’s raised three girls in this city.  The eldest is a doctor at GeneralHospital, chief of staff as a matter of fact, married to alleged mobster Jason Morgan and the closest thing to a step mother than Morgan Benson has.  The middle girl is married to the man who just left’s nephew and the youngest, well you’ve already gotten to know Georgie.  And me?  Well I came to Port Charles because I was hunting Sonny Corinthos.  He’d ordered a hit on my mentor Deke Woods, his own stepfather, a cop down in Bensonhurst.  I screwed up a lot of relationships ‘cause I was more interested in putting Sonny in a cage until Mary came along and straightened me out.”

“And Sonny finally did a crime he couldn’t get out of.   Killing Faith we had him dead to rights.”  Mac nods his agreement.  “If Cole says you’re expected that means that Baby and or Mouse already know you’re coming to Port Charles and are expecting you.”

“Baby.  Not Kristina Ashton.” Dante gives Mac a hard look.

“She’s always been Baby and always will be.”  Taggart shrugs.  “You got to remember we were around when Faith was alive, before Sonny killed her.  We were around when Baby **was** a baby.  My wife and I are tight with Baby’s biological mother, Tasha Davis-Smith.”

“Scuttlebutt has it that you are interested and have an ax to grind against the Corinthos organization yourself which is why you were targeting Morgan.”  Mac eyes the Fed carefully.   As ticked as Georgie had been, it’s a good thing she is still down in Miami.

“I wasn’t targeting Morgan Benson.” Dante denies.  “He made himself a person of interest.  He was representing a CSMC employee who was integral to the investigation on Constantine Macon and was obstructing the investigation by hiding another witness.”

Taggart snorts at that.  He’s pulled person of interest one more than once.  “Yeah, well you’re a person of interest now too just by being here in Jakes.  It’s about the closest thing to neutral territory here in Port Charles but it doesn’t mean that there isn’t a line straight back to CSMC and Jason Morgan.  Hell they probably knew the minutes you stepped off the plane.”

Mac replies with the experience of working at Scorpio Investigations. “Count on that.  The crooks in this town have better hackers than the Feds.  That’s why the Feds come to Georgie when they want to find something.  The Feds know they don’t have anyone who can match her in locating and retrieval.  It’s also the reason why they’d fry your ass if she asked.  She’s more important to them than you are.”

Coleman pulls up a chair at the table.  He lights up one of his three cigarettes of the day despite the dirty look that Taggart is giving him.  The guy might break down for a mushroom and swiss on occasion but it didn’t mean that he didn’t believe his body was a temple.  He gives the guy a break and turns on fan on the ashtray that draws the smoke right down into the ashtray.  “So you and Morgan have a little Cain and Abel action down there in Miami?  Did he forget to tell you that part?  That he is Sonny Corinthos’ kid?”

“I guess the welcome mat is definitely out.” Dante mutters.  He’s just run square into the hard fact that it’s almost impossible to keep a secret in Port Charles. “I just found out last week.  How did you find out?”

“Same place you did.  Lisa Pappas, when my wife and I gave her a call to congratulate her on the safe arrival of the Bun.  You know, your niece, Leigh Marie Odette?  Course you were a little busy planting bugs in Lisa’s house while the baby was being admitted to the PICU.  I always wanted to know why the FBI would plant a bug on somebody’s headboard.”  Cole takes a long drag and then exhales.  “Seems kinda perverted.  And I’ll give you fair warning. You need to be out of here before my wife arrives because she will kick your ass.”

Mac winces and nods.  “I can vouch for that.  His wife is a real big fan of privacy in the bedroom and not so much into the secret taping.”

“Why is your hat in this ring?”  Falconari asks the bartender.

“Oh I could name off an even dozen but we’ll go with my daughter has been dating Anders Pappas for about seven years.”


	42. MB Ch42

Up in Port Charles, Dante Falconari has been getting a hair up on the back of his neck feeling ever since he announced in the PCPD that he wanted to know about Kristina Ashton and CSMC.  He’d had the feeling leaving Jakes and checking into the PortCharlesHotel. Even now here at the waterfront looking over at a mansion called Wyndemere on a small island in the middle of the Charles River called SpoonIsland.  He’s at the Harrison Pier where there were some people practicing the risky behavior of fishing off a city dock and watching the water taxis come and go.

“If you want to see Jason Morgan then go to the coffee warehouse.  He has an office there.  If you want to go out to Wyndemere, they have their own launch pilot.  Here he comes now. “

“Have you been following me?”

“No.  But you seem to be carrying a neon sign on your back that says,” _Hi I’m a Fed, Kick me_.”  I was actually just heading over to my dad’s place but you seemed much more interesting than my Old Man.”  The man nods in the direction of the Haunted Star.

Dante assesses the look of the man who is talking to him.  They are about the same age.  He has a slim build sandy brown hair with a touch of gray and a beard that was more _forgot to shave_ than design.  His clothing is casual verging on raggedy.  He had an air about him that Dante recognizes from his time undercover.  This is a man who could blend, and did.  “Those pesky neon signs.  So who do you figure is tailing me, if you were going to guess?”

“Well if you’re Dante Falconari, then you’ve probably got a tail from Baby’s crew, one from Jason and then a cop too keeping an eye on you and both of the tails.”  Lucky Spencer pulls out a cigar and lights it up.  “Feds don’t have a good history or reputation in this city.  We’ve had a long line of them coming through here trying to bring down first Sonny and then Jason.   They all ended up corrupt or corrupted and thrown back.  It was kind of fun watching you guys trying to use the same tactics on Jason as you used on Sonny.  Jason’s never been one to be led around by his dick.  Lucky Spencer, Scorpio Investigations.”  Lucky nods in Dante’s direction but doesn’t offer his hand.

“You following me for your partner?  Not enough that she got my badge pulled?”

Lucky gives the suspended Fed a look through the haze of the cigar smoke.  “Georgie doesn’t manufacturer evidence. She could but she doesn’t.  If you wouldn’t have been f’ing up then she couldn’t have caught you.  It’s called a battery back-up. Most electronics, especially good electronics, have them along with a surge protector.”  Lucky informs the federal cop.  “You make it off of Wyndermere alive come on over to my dad’s place and I’ll buy you a drink.”

“ **If** I make it off Wyndermere… a lot of people know where I am.”

Lucky takes another pull on the cigar.  “Not really. It would be one thing if you were a cute puppy playing in traffic. Someone might run out in the road to save your ass but you’re not a cute puppy.  You really should be able to see the headlights coming at you and get out of the way.  Who is going to speak for you?  A fed that is down in Quantico talking to his shrink buddy? Did you tell anyone in Miami that you were coming up here?  I think not since that would be in violation of your suspension.  I’m telling you to not play in traffic.  If you don’t take my advice well that’s on you, not me.”  Lucky shrugs then starts walking toward the Star.  “Oh and by the way, Baby, isn’t going to be the one to kill you.  As far as I know she hasn’t personally killed anyone in years.  It’ll be one of her crew if they **think** you’ve upset her.”

“You **know** she’s killed people?”

“I used to be a cop in this town. I know as well as you do that know and prove are two different things.”  Lucky keeps walking.  “Have a nice day, Agent Falconari.  Don’t upset Baby and welcome to Port Charles.”

Dante shakes his head in disbelief.  _What is up with this town?  Didn’t they see how sick it is?_   He walks up to the launch pilot.  “My name is Dante Falconari.  I believe I’m expected.”

* * *

Down in Miami the first night back in Morgan’s house is a sleepless one and that can’t really be blamed on Bunny.  She woke at regular intervals did her business and went back to sleep while projecting cuteness to all around her.  Nah, it’s on Lisa and Morgan who watch her like a hawk for the least little peep.  Doreen is the one who says the next morning over much needed coffee.  “We aren’t going to be able to have another night like last night.  Lack of sleep makes people crazy. “

“I think we’re entitled to a little crazy.”  Morgan takes the coffee that Doreen is handing him.  “And we will be until the second week in November.”

Doreen looks at Lisa for a little support on this one.  Lisa shakes her head.  “And if Bunny had been born on schedule then you’d be the same exact way and probably claim some Chinese thing where her official birth date isn’t until three months after her birth, you know the anniversary of her conception.  Mom is right, Morgan.  We need to get as much sleep as we can now and for the next eighteen years.  We can’t bank that sleep for the actual sleepless nights she gives us but we don’t have to be giving them to ourselves. ” 

“I’d never heard of that Chinese thing but I like it.  I don’t think I was the only one awake last night.”  Morgan defends himself.  “This is one of those do as I say, not as I do things right?”

“Definitely.”  Doreen nods.  “So I should be setting a better example.”  She gets up and pours out the remaining coffee in her mug and puts it in the dishwasher.  “And on that note I’m going to take a nap.”

Lisa looks at her mother’s back and knows that she has the right idea.  She also has zero confidence that if she actually laid down that she would hear the baby or the baby monitor even though Bunny is in what used to be Morgan’s office right off the master bedroom within direct eye sight of the master bedroom when the pocket doors are open.

“House, do you have monitors in Bunny’s room?”

“Yes, Morgan.”  House answers cheerfully.  “Jacques hardwired Bunny’s monitor into my system and added a webcam.”  House turns on a monitor in the kitchen to show Bunny crashed out in her bed.  She is the only one in the house that is getting any sleep.  “It would be better if there was a sensor mat under Bunny so that I could assess her temperature and respirations but there is 100 percent visual and auditory monitoring in Bunny’s crib and 60% monitoring in the room.”  House informs the couple.

“And you could set our alarm for… a minute after she starts waking up.”

“Of course.”

Morgan looks at Lisa.  Lisa looks back at him.  Morgan shrugs. “I think your mother has the right idea.”

“Don’t tell her. I’ll never hear the end of it.”  Lisa takes his hand and heads back up to the master bedroom.

* * *

Wyndermere just keeps getting bigger and bigger as the launch makes its way across The Charles to the island.  It doesn’t take long to get there but he can imagine it would be a lot different in February.  An armed body guard meets the launch. “Your visit stops here unless you let me pat you down.”  The guard declares. “You don’t want to be patted down, fine, I’ll call Baby and she’ll make an appointment to meet you on the other side of the water.”

Dante lifts his hands away from his body and turns around to lean against the railing.

The guard is efficient and thorough. 

Dante figures the guard owes him a drink and dinner.

“You come here without an appointment, expect to be searched.”  The guard tells Dante.

“Oh I figure it wouldn’t matter if I had an appointment or not.”

The guard smiles then shrugs.  “Point to you.  Baby is in the kitchen.  You caught her at a busy time. Take the elevator to the house and you’ll be met there.”  The guard keys the elevator and then pushes the button.  The elevator would now not stop anywhere but the floor he designated.

Dante has been accessing the security and the island from the standpoint of trying to serve a warrant and has already seen about a half dozen different ways it could be a total clusterfuck.  There are access points sure but if you wanted to use the stairs then you’d be coming up one or two at a time.  An elevator that could be shut off by remote.  Could always come in by Zodiac on the far side of the island.  But unless there is a serious situation you wouldn’t want to make an egress about five months out of the year.  If he was ever going to arrest his sister or one of her crew it would be better to wait until she came off the island.  Catch her on the Port Charles side.  At the top of the elevator he is met by a slim man with closely cropped hair wearing amber tinted shades.  He has no way of knowing that the man eyeballing him had actually given up prime sleeping hours to check out the visiting Fed.

“Baby would have met you but she is on a call.”  Mouse leads Dante to the outside door to the big kitchen.  Dante would probably think this was all bull but it was something that Baby did every year, something she had learned from Baba back in high school.  One of the first things that had been put to rights when Baby bought the island from Nikolas for a dollar was putting in a garden.  It had been planned with Dawg and tweaked over the last five, six, years always being expanded.   Dawg believed in a good pantry and putting in a garden that was edible.  Baby knew that the island could be cut off for a week or more at a time, having a well-stocked pantry and a back- up power supply is a must when planning meals for 30 on a regular basis.  This time of year a lot of the guards put a few hours of their own in the garden, and they all ate well cooking every night something from the garden.  Mrs. Lansbury comes out of ‘retirement’ every year for this, running the kitchen with a factory like precision.  Alfred, the other senior member of the household staff is keeping track of everything that was going into the storerooms in the catacombs that Baby re-did under Wyndemere.  Between Mrs. Lansbury and Alfred, Wyndermere could withstand a siege any time of year.

Baby and Sally are working together in the kitchen prepping food stuffs for cans or freezer.  It’s hard, hot work and both of them have their hair tied back and covered with bandanas that act as sweatbands.  Freezing is frequently easier but if something got unplugged or a compressor went out a lot of food would be a stinking mess within a short time.  With that in mind most of the produce is being canned in quart jars although there is a smaller canner going with pints and half pints of something that is being tried and might or might not make it into the rotation for the following year.

Dante steps into the controlled chaos of the kitchen.  Baby sees him and holds up a finger in a wait a minute gesture and then points to a stool at the breakfast bar.  She continues the conversation in Russian on the speaker phone.  Dante doesn’t recognize the language just figures it’s Russian or something eastern European.  At the end of the call, she hangs up.  “Sorry, that was my daughter.  She was somewhere where she couldn’t talk.  If Faith ever gets a hairdresser who speaks Russian she’ll have no secrets at all.”  Baby wipes her hands on a dishtowel that she has tucked into the waist band of her shorts then holds out a hand.  “Kristina Ashton.  I’ve been expecting you.”

Dante takes it hand gives a cautious shake.   “Dante Falconari.  You aren’t what I expected.”

Two the regular kitchen staff who do most of the cooking on the island return from a break and offer to take over after checking the timers on the canners taking up three burners on the Wolf Professional 6 burner gas range.  “We got it, Baby, if you want to take a break.”

“Sounds good.” Baby goes over to the fridge and pours a couple of ice teas.  She hands one to Dante and then goes outside the kitchen rather than taking him more into the house.  If she would have been getting in touch with her Cassadine roots she would have met Dante in what Fancy referred to as the throne room, a holdover from the days when Wyndermere had been a gothic monstrosity.  But frankly she doesn’t have time for that today, maybe in February.

“Kinda crazy in there.”  Dante takes the glass of ice tea.

“I love it in November though when I’m making pancakes with blueberries that came out of the garden.  And it’s my own fault.  I kind of go crazy with the seed catalogues every spring.  Luckily nothing goes to waste.  Whatever I can’t put up will go to the senior center in town.  And realistically, I don’t have to do it.  The others can and do handle it if I’m out of town, but I like the small batch experimental stuff.  You didn’t come here to talk pear chutneys.”

“I’ve been told over and over that you were expecting me.  That my conversation with Lisa Pappas was basically an engraved invitation.”

“You research what you were told?”

“Yeah, my mother confirmed.  But the way it was put, you didn’t have to put yourself in the mix.  Morgan would have been easy.  He has Sonny Corinthos on his birth certificate.  You don’t.”

“I didn’t know Sonny was my biological father until I was ten.  My birth mother told me.  Tasha probably would have told me sooner but she had her mind on other things.  By the time I found out, Sonny had already killed Faith, the woman who raised me.  I had zero interest in telling anyone about my tainted blood or in losing the only father I’d ever known too.  Sonny Corinthos destroyed my life once; I wasn’t giving him another shot at it.  Sonny didn’t know about me until a week before he got the needle.”  Baby smiles and the hair that had finally been settling down goes back up on Dante’s neck.  It’s a cold smile that doesn’t reach her dark eyes.  “Gave him a few truths, called him Daddy and walked out of Pentonville without looking back. Didn’t time it quite right though.  He managed to change his will so I did end up with a portion of his estate.  And it kind of let the cat out of the bag as far as my paternity.”

“You could have refused it.”

“Or I could have taken it and used it the way I liked.  I could have taken as much as I could get and done my part to cripple the Corinthos organization.  It wasn’t quite as fun as it could have been if it would have been Sonny’s hand on the money.  He’d been inside for ten years before he got the needle.  Jason Morgan isn’t Sonny.  Jason is actually a cousin through my father, Ned Ashton.  It makes family reunions… interesting.”

“I’ve hated Sonny Corinthos all my adult life.”

“Me too.  He was the boogie man of my childhood-- a devil with dimples.  But I quit letting him run my life on the day he died.  He thought he could tie me to him with his money.  His mistake. But you see, his money tainted or not doesn’t screw up my life.  Nobody gives a fig where I get my money. Everyone figures it’s inherited anyway between the Cassadines and the Quartermaines.  You on the other hand, as a federal agent, you need to be very careful where your money comes from and that every dollar is well documented.  So that Cayman island account with five million dollars in it could cause you lots of problems.”  Baby shrugs. “I knew about Morgan so his account was grown over the last ten years; it doesn’t raise any flags and he has the family background to cover the money.  Didn’t know about you, so that’s kind of going to make a bit of a splash.  I’m sure a hacker with some skills could find it.  Georgie, for example-- of course, Georgie also knows what it is and that it’s an inheritance rather than you being a dirty cop.”   Baby studies Dante.  “And if you ever go after Morgan again, I’ll make sure that account makes the light of day.  Let me be clear, if you go after **our** family,Dante, then you stop being my brother and start being Sonny Corinthos’ son.”

“Are you threatening me?”

“I could ask the same question of you.  It’s your choice, Dante.  If you want to come after me then do it.  You won’t be the first Fed to try… or the last.  I won’t expose the account for you coming after **me.**   But if you come after Morgan, Faith, my uncle or Baba then yeah, the gloves will come off.  I trust that you would no more come after my mother than I would come after yours.  I’m never going to tell you how to run your life and I expect the same respect in return.  We’ll have as much of a relationship as you want but you may want to inform your superiors of our connection, and your connection to the Corinthos organization.  Because while I won’t shine the light on the money, if you come after me-- I **will** make our connection public.”

“And if I go after Josef Koslov?”

Baby shrugs and drains the last of the ice tea in her glass.  “Josef has a diplomatic passport.  The Greeks love him.  His connections and money helped pull their asses out of that financial mess they were in a few years ago.  Josef can walk into a crowded restaurant and blow your brains out. The most that would happen is that he’d be deported.  He won’t though because he likes being able to come to The States to see me and his grandmother.”

* * *

Is it considered a house call when you lived in the same building?  Roxie wonders as she knocks on the door to Steve Johnson’s condo at the LOOP.  SJ and Georgie had been inseparable since the blonde PI had arrived in Miami.  He’d helped Georgie find the bugs in her nephew Morgan Benson’s house.  Anyone did that to **her** house and they’d be figuring out if Viagra worked for guys with no balls.  When Steve went out on a run, Georgie was by him on a bicycle.  They’d straightened up the pool area and then were the first of the condo occupants kicking around the pool.  Georgie busy making some kind of diagram.  SJ left long enough to get a couple of frosty beverages and then greeted Georgie with a smooch before sitting down next to her and examining the diagram in detail.  Fed Ex had arrived the next day then nobody had seen the two of them although she was still getting emails from SJ about the 7.5 million in the bank.  The first thing she’d done was negotiate a settlement with the IRS and gotten the **_paid in full_** done on his taxes.  Then she’d made sure that his credit cards were paid in full as well.  Now she and he were going to have a little chat about durable goods.  She’d just received a bill on one of his cards for $15K of electronics.  She’d been in his condo.   Steve Johnson of the Miami Heat had a perfectly decent stereo.  What on earth was he thinking?  Roxie wraps on the door.

“Yes, how can I help you?”  It’s Georgie’s voice coming out of a speaker by the door that she hadn’t noticed.  Roxie looks around and sees the small camera above the door.

“Georgie?  It’s Roxie.  What the hell is going on?”

SJ throws open the door with a big grin on his face.  “Kinda Cool huh.”

“Why do I think that you didn’t spend 15 grand on a stereo system.”

“Well it’s hooked into the stereo too. Come on in.  Hey Boo, Roxie is here to check out our baby.”

“Hey Roxie.”  Georgie calls down from the loft.  She comes down the stairs carrying a tablet style computer.  This is more of an access point to the real computer that is secured in a well ventilated closet upstairs.

“What on earth are you two doing?!”  Roxie demands.

“Well you have to figure that most people don’t just go looking for bugs left by the Feds.  Morgan certainly wouldn’t have if his house hadn’t told him that the Feds were in the house and the house had taken video of them planting bugs in the game room.”

“You wired the loft.”

“It is so awesome.  When I’m on the road I can just call in check in make sure that everything looks a-okay.   Georgie didn’t want to use her voice on the system but I like it.   Makes me hot.“  SJ comes up behind Georgie and hugs her around the waist which has him kind of bent over since he is tall and she is of average height.  Since he’s bent over anyway he gives her a smooch on the bare shoulder exposed by her tank top.

“I told him he should have had Eartha Kitt or HalleBerry.  Eartha Kitt would have been tough.  I would have been combing old episodes of batman to find all the words in the exemplar.”

SJ straightens. “Watch this.  House-- lights at 50 percent.”  The lights dim immediately.  “Okay back to 100 percent.  Temperature at 72 degrees.”  SJ doesn’t normally like having the AC on-- he likes the heat, but at his direction there is breeze kicking in from the vents overhead.  “And Georgie says if I remember to maintain it, it will even make a shopping list for me.  I  just have to remember to scan the bar codes. And if I have no clue what to make with what I have in the house, then I can just say _What’s for dinner_ and it’ll pop up a recipe with what I have in the house.  Morgan and Lisa? They have this really bitchin camera that is over the pool table like in the televised pool tourneys.  It will take a picture of the table top and even tell you the best angle if you ask.  When I play Lisa again, if we’re betting, then it’s going to be me and house against her.  She kicks my **ass** in pool.”

“You hooked Big Brother, um sister, into your loft.”  Roxie is shaking her head.

“No video in the master bedroom or bath.”  Georgie holds up a hand and shakes her head. 

“There are monitors but no monitoring, right Boo; just enough for House to deal with whatever. She can let us know and we can decide if we don’t want to be disturbed.  And she’s hooked into my roomba vacuum too so I want can play the roomba like a video game while I’m on the road.  And I can flip lights on and off or changes the blinds.  And my house will talk to Georgie’s house so I can know if he’s gotten those gun mounts to take out the deer.”

“He’s not getting gun mounts.”

Roxie decides right then and there that Cassius is not going to find out about this.  SJ is like a boy with a new toy and she knows Cassius would be too.  She likes her privacy too much to have this kind of computer monitoring.  “You got time to talk money?”

“It’s a lot more fun now than it was a week ago.” SJ shrugs.  He goes over to the island in the middle of his loft which is the kitchen.  Roxie pulls up a barstool.  Georgie starts going back upstairs to work on a project.  “You don’t have to leave, Boo.  I don’t mind you hearing this.”

Georgie comes over and gives him a hug.  “Thanks, but this is your business and I need to check in with Lucky and Uncle Mac anyway.”

“Just don’t let them talk you into going back to Port Charles, not yet.”

* * *

“Get in the car.”

Dante looks at the white male, six foot, early 50s, blue and blonde.  “Did we have a date?”  He snarks, recognizing the other man from surveillance photos.

“You’re in Port Charles fishing for information.  I know were the best fishing holes are.  Get in.”

Dante takes a picture of the license plate of the vehicle and the driver and emails it to Greene.  He might end up dead but they’d know who the last person to see him would be.  He climbs into the front passenger seat.  “So you ticked that I went to see Baby Ashton before coming to the coffee warehouse?”

“You wouldn’t have come to the coffee warehouse.  You probably would have parked across the street or rented an office in the building across the street with cameras and parabolic mics like all the other feds do.”

“Should we introduce ourselves?”

“I know who you are.”

“And I know who you are too, Mr. Morgan, but I don’t know where we’re going.”

“I’m going to introduce you to Morgan’s mother.”

That shuts Dante up.  He’d done his research on Benson of course.  There wasn’t much on his mother just a name and that she is in a long term care facility because she’d never recovered from being shot in the head.  If Sonny Corinthos had been jailed then it wouldn’t have saved Sgt Politti but it would have saved Faith Ashton.

The trip doesn’t take long and Jason is never much for conversation.   He signs in at the desk and has Dante do the same.  He asks the girl behind the desk.  “What kind of day is she having?”

“Pretty good.  Helps that the sun is shining.  We’ve been reminding her that you’re coming today.”  The staff member looks at Dante curiously.  Jason is a frequent visitor as is Carly’s mother, Barbara Jean Spencer.  Other than that their resident had more people checking on her than visiting her.  It’s easy to assuage any guilt with the knowledge that Carly wouldn’t remember anyway.

“Thanks.  She in the day room?”  Jason nods back to acknowledge the staffer’s nod.  He walks down the hall and is cleared through the gate that is locked to keep residents in.  Many of the people here if they got out of the facility would be as helpless as a lamb at a wolf convention.  As soon as he enters the day room he looks to the sunniest point in the room and there is Carly thumbing through one of the many design magazine subscriptions that he renewed annually for her.  A staffer had once pointed out how stupid it was to get her new magazines every month; it wasn’t like she remembered what she’d read.  She’d been fired the same day.  “Hey Caroline.”

An older blonde in her late forties looks up when hearing her name in a familiar voice.  “Jase!”  She hurries to him and is about to give him a huge hug when she spots the dark haired man with Jason.  “Who is he?”

“One of Sonny’s bastards who showed up in Port Charles.” Jason replies.

Dante flinches at the cold hard truth.

“He’s too old to be one of Sonny’s, you sure it’s not one of Mike’s?  He got around back in the day.”

“Your grandfather.”  Jason mutters to Dante. Then says in his normal voice for Carly  “Nah, some gal Sonny dated back in high school or something. “I can’t believe you don’t have the juke box on.”  Jason looks over at the Wurlitzer that he funded for the facility along with the pool tables.

“You going to dance with me.”  Carly slides in seductively looking up at him through her lashes.

“That going to be your bet on our pool game?”  Jason counters.  It’s the game they played each time he came to visit.

Carly pouts.  “You’re no fun at all anymore.”  She holds out her hand.

Jason reaches into his pocket and pulls out some ones.  Carly takes the money automatically and goes over to the jukebox.  Here the music is familiar and dated to before Carly was shot.  Jason knows it will take a little while for her to pick out the music she wants to hear today.  He keeps his voice low.  “I loved Sonny Corinthos like a brother, I still do.  But by the end, I didn’t like him very much.  Michael and Morgan were both raised around guns until they were seven and then not so much after that.  I’m sure when you were planting the bugs in Morgan’s house that you didn’t find any guns.  That is because he is not now, and never has been part of the business. This business cost him both his mother and father.  The first thing he did when he turned 18 was get as far away from Port Charles and all the memories. Morgan is clean and I’m not going to let you get him dirty.”

“You having this same talk with Baby Ashton because I don’t think she feels the same way.”


	43. MB Ch43

Roxie walks out of the elevator and into the lobby of JAM on the third floor and blinks.  She double takes to make sure she is in the right place.  For one thing the person behind the reception desk is not one of hers and the lobby is packed with cheap folding chairs and people occupying them with clipboards in hand.   There is a bank of computers in the lobby as well.  Over each computer is the name of an insurance company.  Behind the reception desk is a printer that is humming right along.

“Hi, Are you here for assistance with Odette damage?”  The perky cheerleader type behind the desk asks.

“No.  My name is Roxie Jackson, and this is my building.”

“Hi, Roxie.  Our address was added to the website this morning.  It’s going to be very busy here for a week or so and then it will mellow out.  How about I get Cal for you?  He was hoping that you’d be in this morning.”

“I think that would be a very good idea.  I’ll be in my office.”  Roxie goes over to the glass door that separates JAM from the chaos.  She scans her badge and goes in.  This is unsat.  There is no way she could have clients over in this environment.  Going back to her office she puts her bag in her bottom desk drawer and reaches for the phone.  “Maria, it’s Roxie.  When JAM leased CAT5 half of the third floor, it was the portion behind the door.  Not taking over my whole freaking lobby.  I can’t do business like this.  They have folding chairs and computers along the wall.  It looks like the freaking DMV!!”

“I’m on my way.”  Maria says bluntly.  “I’ll be there in twenty minutes.”

“Good ‘cause Cal Horton is going to be in my office in less than five and if we don’t come to an agreement he is going to be out of here in thirty. You’ll be here in time to walk him out of the building.”

“I’m on my way.”  Maria says again and hangs up the phone.

“Roxie, I’m Cal Horton.  Pleasure to meet you.”  Cal walks in and extends a hand.

Roxie doesn’t take it. “Wish I could say the same, Mr. Horton.  I reviewed that lease before I signed off on it.  The  wording is clear, that we’d **share** the lobby not that you’d be setting up business there and taking it over.  It may say JAM on the door for my side of the building, Mr Horton, but that stands for Jackson Asset Management.  My clients have an expectation of confidence not chaos!  And I am not going to have my clients greeted by some college freshman in jeans, tennis shoes and a CAT5 t-shirt.  I may not have much of a say in what you do behind the door to your side of the building for the next three months but you **will** be out of my lobby and you will pay for the damage that your… alterations have caused.”  Roxie lays it out.  She is ticked.  This is her baby as much as Ali is and she would no more tolerate someone punching holes in her walls as she would if the new babysitter took Ali in and got her ears pierced.

“Ms. Jackson…”

“My receptionist will be taking over immediately.  We have a standard here, our clients are in the lobby for less than three minutes and I expect the same of your clients.  So they don’t need to be getting comfortable at those computers.”  Roxie holds up her fingers one, two and three. “Greeted, announced and met.  It’s the way we do business in this building, Mr. Horton.  The lobby will be closed from 12 to 1.  I suggest you plan on moving those computer stations into your side of the building.  Any questions?  Good.  Let me walk you out.”  Roxie comes from behind the desk and stalks down the hallway.

Cal Horton had been rocked back on his heels not expecting to get blasted first thing in the morning.  “Ms. Jackson…”

Roxie has the door open to the disputed lobby and waits until Horton had passed her before interrupting. “Good fences make good neighbors, Mr Horton.  Consider this lobby our fence.  Good day.”  Roxie shuts the door in his face. She then goes to the woman that acts as her receptionist.  “Gina…”

“I heard and knew it was coming.”  Gina nods. In fact she planned on it. She just wanted Roxie to see the situation before she fixed it.  “I’m on it.”

“I want those computers out of the lobby.  If I have to wait until noon to do it—fine. But they are out of there by 12:15 even if you have to unplug and move them yourself.”

“I’ll get help from the mailroom.”

“Sounds like a plan.  Now if you’ll excuse me.  I have **work** to do.”

Gina goes out to the CAT5 receptionist who’d heard the end of the conversation between her incident commander and Roxie.  “Who peed in her cornflakes?”  She says in a mutter.

Gina answers.  “You did.  Roxie has a dress code and she is building a business here. Her reputation is everything and this lobby is her client’s first impression.  **This** is not the reputation she wants.  I’ll take over here.  You need to be making a seating area in your common area on your side of the building.  Let me know if you need any help, but these people are going to be cleared out of here in about thirty minutes. And if you are going to be working reception on this floor then you’re going to be dressed business appropriate.”  Gina hands the shocked coed a box of clipboards and ushers her into her half of the building.  Gina goes back to the desk and puts on her wireless headset. 

There is a buzz of the printer behind her.  She identifies the printed off forms with the CAT5 client’s name on the first page.  She takes the papers and neatly staples them together.   She gets on the phone to the last dialed number on the reception phone and when the CAT5 rep picks up indicates that the client has finished their paperwork and is ready.  “Ismerelda Yanez?”  When the woman comes to the front desk she hands over the papers.  The door opens to the right.  “That gentleman will help you with the rest of the process.”  Gina greets the next person coming in the lobby. “Yes, could I have you please sign in and indicate if you’re here to see someone from JAM or from CAT5….  Is this your initial visit with CAT5?”  Gina nods at the answer.  “Initial visits are first come, first served but if you need a follow up then that will be by appointment.  If I could have you fill out this paperwork a representative will be right with you…”  Gina gives a generous smile. 

When she isn’t meeting and greeting she sets up an appointment schedule for CAT5 using the list of people that had been left behind by the other receptionist.  She also uses the time to cruise the CAT5 website to get up to speed on what kind of services the people coming into the building might be offered.  She creates a client check off sheet.  When Mrs. Yanez comes out from the back, she calls her over to the counter to have her sign out on the log book.  “Hi, Mrs. Yanez, did  Efrain give you a follow up appointment?  He didn’t say? Let me just give him a call then.   Hi, this Gina in reception.  When did you want to see Mrs. Yanez next and with what documents?  Thanks, I’ll let her know.”  Gina fills in the blanks on the form she created and then prints it out.  “Here you go, Mrs. Yanez.  This is when Efrain wants to see you next and the paperwork you should have with you.  If you have problems getting your policy information because of storm damage just email him through the website and we’ll hopefully have that for you the next time you come in.”  The people are still in the lobby longer than she’d like but it gave time for those people to see what she is doing and having an expectation so that when they go back to the consult they are asking their representative what they need to bring for their next appointment and scheduling it then. 

As the staffers start realizing what is going on, they stop behind the reception desk before getting their next appointment to fill Gina in on their tentative schedules including when they preferred to take lunch.  Many of them are volunteers and would only be there for about ten days before heading back to their home towns. The paid CAT5 workers also come out to let her know that they are going to be there the full three months but that they are going to be need outside time for appointments at least three hours a day, to do their own inspections and assessments.  By the time noon rolls around the lobby is back to the normal chairs and a minimum of conversation just the hum of business getting done.  There is another waiting area on the CAT5 side that has folding chairs and clipboards.  At ten minutes to noon, Gina clears everyone from the Lobby by letting them know that the lobby is going to be closed for lunch until 1pm.  She indicates that she has already called down to the restaurant on the first floor and they are offering a half sandwich, soup and drink special.  CAT5 clients get $5 off until 1:30pm and she hands each of them a card with the information on it.

At noon straight up, the people from the mailroom descend on the lobby and dismantle the computers and stations.  By 12:15 one of the building maintenance staff is there patching any holes and doing a touch up on the paint and doing a quick vacuum through on the lobby to freshen it up.  CAT5 staffers are working through lunch with the people that are already back in the office, they’d be taking staggered lunches.  They have their clients exit through a different door and have been writing down appointment times for the follow up to be added to the schedule later. Gina catches the CAT5 receptionist and asks, “When are you going to lunch?”

“Um… any time I guess.”

“Good, you’re coming home with me.  I’ll nuke something for you and you can raid my closet.  So are you one of the week to ten day folks or here for three months?”

“I’m doing my internship with CAT5 so I’ll be here the full three months.”

“Well then you are going to need more than my closet can offer but I can hopefully get you a couple of things until you can hit the consignment store I use.  I look good but I don’t pay retail.”

“Why are you doing this?”

“Because the deal was to split lobby time.  That means I cover for you and you cover for me.  If you’re going to be covering for me then you need the right wardrobe or every day is going to be a Roxie from hell day.  Once is enough for me… you?”

“Oh yeah, plenty.  I’m Carrie by the way.”

“Gina. Welcome to Miami.”

* * *

The call from Roxie hadn’t put her in a good mood.  Going over to JAM and seeing what somebody’s bright idea of sharing a lobby looked like put her in a worse mood.  Dealing with Cal Horton had her grinding her teeth.  The guy is a CAT5 zealot and everything takes a back seat to his mission which is not sitting well with anyone who has another mission-- like making a living.   Every minute of this situation is making her feel less guilty about getting the Audi while Lisa is still driving a PT Cruiser.  If this is the way it’s going to be the whole time that Morgan is on paternity leave, he should have had to pay for the car.  She had just gotten back to the office planning on eating lunch at her desk to try to get a little work done for Morgan’s other clients when she’d gotten another call from Cal Horton. She groans when she sees the name on the caller ID. Then Maria plasters on a huge smile and answers the phone.  “Hello, Mr Horton, this is Maria.”

“I need to meet with Roxie Jackson.”

“Excuse me.  Did you just say you need to meet with Roxie Jackson?!”

“I’ve been trying to get through but the only person that I get connected to is the woman who set up the lease.  Look I know screwed up. Every hurricane is different and I forgot that.  What worked in Brownsville isn’t going to work here in Miami.  I need to apologize and clear the air.”

“Mr. Horton, are you married?”

“No.  Why?”

“I’m going to give you a piece of advice and it’s free from me to you not from the firm.  Do not speak to Roxie Jackson for at least the next 24 hours.  She is a deeds, not words, person; what you say is not going to make as big an impact on her as what you **did** and what you do in the future. And what does Brownsville have to do with anything?”

“I was the onsite there.  We were set up at the local fairgrounds.  Since the fair wasn’t going on we were cleared for the whole administration building.”

“Ah. Right.  Gotcha.  Second part of the heads up-- also free and from me to you and not from the firm, Roxie Jackson isn’t from Miami or even from Atlanta.  Roxie is from New York.  She trained in a law firm up there while getting her MBA in accounting.  You’ve been around, you know there is a big difference in the way business is done North, South, East and West.  It’s like the difference between New York City and Los Angeles.  You two do have something in common though, she feels the same way about JAM as you do about CAT5.”

“Believe me.  I know that now.”  Cal says ruefully.

“Give her some time to calm down.  I’ll talk to her I promise.  And **that** we are going to charge you for.”

“That’s fair.  I really stepped in it, didn’t I?”

“CAT5 likes to hit the ground running.  She’ll understand that.”  Maria replies and hopes she is right.  It’s going to be a long three months if Roxie was going to be holding CAT5 at arm’s length.  She closes the call and then looks at her half a sandwich that is sitting on her desk.  It just didn’t appeal.

“Ms Perez…”  Mr White is heading her direction.

With a sigh, Maria wraps up the sandwich and stuffs it back in her lunch bag and drops it in her bottom drawer.  “Yes, sir?”

“There was a problem with the CAT5 real estate lease?”

“No, sir.  Everything is fine.  I was just over there and business is humming right along.”

“Keep me in the loop.”

“Yes, sir.”  Maria smiles.  “No problem.”  _Morgan so owes me for this._

* * *

After coming back from lunch, Carrie is dressed in what would be an interview suit to her but evidently what Gina wears on a daily basis.  Luckily, they were about the same size even down to the shoes. Because Gina has a weakness for shoes she even had a pair that Gina has never worn.  Gina gave her some tips about separates and even took pictures of what could be used together as outfits mixing and matching that would not have her getting torn a new one by Roxie Jackson.  Gina goes through the computer system and shows Carrie the appointment schedule program that she’s set up for CAT5 as well as the check sheet she’d created for the clients.  Since Carrie is more familiar with the CAT5 staff, she’ll be able to tweak it to make it more company friendly. Then she goes through the process for greeting clients, and it isn’t assuming that everyone coming through the door is to see CAT5 even if right now the CAT5 clients outnumber the JAM clients 10+ to 1.

“You’re really good at this.”

“You never get a second chance to make a first impression.”  Gina answers absently while she focuses on making sure that everything is lined up the way she likes before reopening the lobby.  One of the reasons why she’d made sure that the deli downstairs was offering the lunch all the way to 1:30pm is because she didn’t want to get hit by a flood of clients right at one when the office reopened.  “And we both know Roxie believes that.”

“What is JAM anyway?”  Carrie asks.

Gina isn’t offended considering she’d been checking out the CAT5 website to get up to speed.  “Jackson Asset Management.  Roxie is the Jackson and this is **all** hers. By asset that could mean real estate, investment, bonds, trusts.  Roxie moved the business here from Atlanta about a year ago to help out her husband’s career.”

“Who is her husband?”  Carrie watches carefully everything that Gina is doing to prep the lobby.

“Cassius Jackson, lead singer of the Michaelsons.”

“You’re kidding?!”  Carrie had a poster of them on her bedroom wall back in high school.  Half because she loved their music and half because it drove her father insane.  He didn’t know anything about the music but had known Cassius had once been on trial for murder. “I love them.  I have all their discs.”

“Then you know they started their own label this last year.”

“Yeah, they split from CSMC- talent.  Everyone was wondering what the heck; since there is no way CSMC would have dropped them.  The Michaelsons are at the top of the charts.  And the album they just dropped on the new label is right at number one.”

Gina nods.  “They’re touring now which means that Roxie is here flying solo, new baby, new city and trying to keep the home fires burning… heck that’s a bad analogy, trying to keep the roof on.  This is her first full day back in the office since having the baby…”

Carrie winces.  “And she was expecting you and a lobby that looked like **this.**   Instead she got me.”

The first client through the doors when Gina unlocks the doors is a casually dressed man with a hispanic look to him.  “Morgan Benson here for Roxie Jackson.”

“Please sign in, Mr. Benson.  I’ll let her know you’re here.”  Carrie says trying to emulate Gina’s style and patter.  Carrie calls Roxie’s extension and lets her know Morgan is there.  “She’ll be right out.”

Roxie opens the door to the lobby, to greet Morgan but takes a second to check out the look of the lobby and the woman behind the counter.  She looks over at Carrie and says one word.  “Better.”  Then she smiles at Morgan.  “If this is about my call to Maria this morning, it’s already been handled.”

“You called Maria?  I’m on paternity leave, remember?  What’s going on?”

Roxie shakes her head.  “Maybe you should be telling me.”  She leads the way back to her office.  “Do you need coffee or anything?”

“I’m not really trying to quit but Lisa and I decided to try to sleep whenever we can; caffeine would definitely interfere with that.”

“She’s just trying to get you to go solid with her. She can’t drink coffee while she’s breast feeding.”

“Lisa doesn’t drink coffee, or rarely.” Morgan pulls up a chair.  “You use the CSMC helpline right?”

“Never leave home without the card and have it programmed on my phone, why?”

“Curtis DeGreere is the name of the cop who was killed the night of the storm by Constantine Macon.  Mouse did some background on him and his family.  I want to be able to help out the family if there is anything they need.  Lisa would be the first one to say that handyman or home repair is not my forte.  But I need to do something.”  Morgan hands over the data storage device.

Roxie takes it with some trepidation.  She knows what Mouse is capable of.  Mouse had gotten Cassius and the guys out from under a music deal that was strangling them.  He’d also been right there when the asshole had sent thugs after Mrs. Adams.  Mouse didn’t believe in coloring inside the lines.  He didn’t believe in lines.  She opens up the storage device and winces.  It’s pretty much everything that she thought would be there and more.  “The CIA could use more like Mouse.”  She mutters.  It doesn’t mean that she doesn’t start putting together a file, hypothetical at this point until the widow is on board but it covers everything that she can think of. 

“Okay if I’m reading this right, it looks like Detective DeGreere handled the household finances.  His initials are on every budget software entry.  I don’t know if that means that his widow was logging in as him, if she was right there with him or if she just handed everything off to him-- could be any of the three scenarios.  In my house, I handle the money.  Cassius, as soon as we got married, did the digital version of signing the back of the checks and handed everything over to me.  We talk about money, but it’s when I press the issue.  He doesn’t want to know.  A couple weeks before Ali was due, I sat down with one of my coworkers and laid out where everything is in case something happened to me.”

Morgan winces.  “I guess I have to start thinking that way too.  I mean I thought I had a couple more months to be thinking about things like godparents and educational trusts.  I grew up in a house where whenever things were… hairy, my Uncle Jason would update his will.  Most people update their wills once every five or ten years.”

“Yeah, and how many times have you come across a will that still had the ex-spouse on it?”

“Once is too often.”  Morgan nods.  “The nice thing about international business law, I don’t have to deal with things like that. I came here regarding DeGreere but you need to set something up for me too.  I’ll type you up a release.  Everything is with Jensen, Campbell and Winthrop up in Port Charles.  The same kind of educational trust that you recommend for Bunny I want for the DeGreere’s boys.”

Roxie makes a note.  “Okay, so I’ll do yours and set up a hypothetical using Mouse’s numbers.”  Roxie studies the numbers from the financials that Mouse provided.  “It looks like DeGreere ran a tight ship.  He had to. It’s definitely not cheap to have three kids in Catholic school.  I think they got a little break because the Missus worked at the school part time if I’m reading this right.  Gees, Mouse is a nightmare.”

“What?”

“He hacked her bank account, her checking account.  It ties into their budget software anyway but you can see every purchase, where she shops, which grocery and drug store they use, where she gets gas for the vehicle… that she had the windshield wipers replaced on the last service.”

“That makes sense, she and the kids bugged out in front of Odette.  And speaking of Odette, why don’t you tell me what prompted a call to Maria this morning?”

“It’s fixed and Maria did come over right after my call.”  Roxie rolls her eyes.  “I came into work this morning and my lobby looked like the DMV.  There were folding chairs, clipboards and a bank of computers against one wall with pieces of paper **taped** to the wall with the name of insurance companies on it.  Instead of my receptionist there was some perky college student dressed like she’d rolled out late for her 8am class.”

Morgan winces. He is getting the impression that Roxie is just as hung up on appearances as White, but for some reason it doesn’t bother him with Rox. He’d been the first one in at 1pm and knows exactly how the lobby looks now.  He can imagine what it looked like then.  “Yeah, and Cal Horton called me 4:40am the day before Odette hit-- me and Javier both.  I don’t function at 4:40am.  It kinda ticked me off because I had my alarm set for 5am.  That is when the next NOAA update was going to be posted.  And he was so cheerful.  I just wanted to reach thru the phone line and strangle him.  I can tell the guy loves what he does but I like my sleep and he cost me twenty minutes.”

Roxie laughs at that.  She nods.  “It’s covered.  And you’ve given me plenty to do here.”

“Well I’ll be at home.  Just give a call when you want to schedule the next appointment.”  Morgan gets to his feet.

“Doesn’t Lisa know about this?”

Morgan rocks his hand in a so so motion.  “She knows about DeGreere but we haven’t talked about our part.”

“Sounds like a conversation you need to have before this gets too far.”


	44. MB Ch44

When Morgan gets home from Roxie’s, he can see from the drive that they have company.  Doreen’s circle is here:  Mrs. Adams and Mrs. Koslov aka Nana, Gamma and Baba.  It’s nice of them all to be here, really.  Course, the topper would be if Robin or her mother showed up.  He really misses Pete and Jacques.  But even if the guys were still living in the house they’d both be at work. Morgan puts on the smile that Robin used to say reminded her of his father and walks into the living room.  “Hello Ladies.  Hope I’m not interrupting any plans for world domination.”

Doreen smirks.  “That was yesterday.  We’ve moved on to the universe now.”

“Where is Lisa?”

“Bunny woke up.  So she went to check on her to see if she wanted to join in down here.”

“Kay.  Back to the planning, Ladies.  I’ll be right back.”  Morgan takes the staircase at a run.

“I was wondering if he’d gone back to work.”  Mrs. Adams says aloud.

“No, he was always planning on taking a leave.  It’s just the leave came a couple of months early.  His boss at work is being a pill.  Like Morgan could have determined when Bunny came or what Macon did; it’s just so unfair.”

“Don’t even speak that villain’s name again.  He had too much power for too long.”  Baba waves a hand in front of her as if clearing Macon from her mind.

“Happy to.”  Doreen nods her agreement.  She sighs.  “It’s one of the reasons why I’m going to have to go back to Tarpon Springs soon.  I do have a business to run and it’s been under armed guard for the last three months.”

“The distraction from the storm was bad enough.”  Mrs. Adams nods.  “Not sleeping in my own bed, short staffed at work.  It’ll be good to get things back to normal.”

“The children haven’t had normal, since they’ve been together.”  Baba says bluntly.  “And they won’t as long as we’re around.  How are they going to be able to figure things out and rebuild if they are putting on a face for us?”

“When are you going back to LA?”  Doreen already knows where this is going.

“Soon.  With Bunny home, Frankie isn’t busy at the hospital anymore although he did get a few nurses’ phone numbers.”  Baba rolls her eyes.  “I get an email from Fancy and read between the lines.  Her Uncle Stefan is being a pain.  It is his specialty.  She is very good at dealing with him.  Stanley, not so much.  Stanley needs me and Frankie there for buffer.  Stanley is sweet boy but Stefan Cassadine is not.”

“Anders is going to be ready to go back to Boston too.  He has good people up there but Tori must be about ready to strike she’s been carrying everything since before the storm.  The storm would have been one thing but Anders was down in Tarpon Springs before pulling his hair out about Mac… that man whose name we’re not mentioning anymore.  And I think he’s worried that Mayday will go back out on the road before he actually gets to spend any time with Chandy.”

“Well you can count on me to keep you two in the loop.”  Gwen Adams nods.  “And it really looked like Lisa and Roxie were on their way to becoming fast friends.  It’ll be good for Lisa to have a girlfriend here in Miami: Roxie and that nurse Barb who was at the homecoming.  Keep her here rather than heading back up to Gainesville with the baby.”

“It is settled then.” Baba declares.  “I will be the first to leave.  I have made sure that the freezer is full and the direction for microwave reheating is right on the lids.  I don’t like microwave but I make exception for new mothers who don’t need to be standing in front of stove with baby in one arm and spoon in other.  I will speak with Javier, and I think this Trujillo before I leave.”

“I think by this weekend.”  Doreen sighs.  “It’ll give Lisa and Morgan time to get into their routine with Bunny and be back-up for them.  Morgan has been great, but I don’t want to wear out my welcome because I’m planning on coming back frequently.”

* * *

Frankie, Anders and Javier are taking a break.  It’s already over 80 degrees and muggy as all hell even if there is blue skies overhead.  Hopefully a breeze will be coming through soon.  Until then it’s jugs of Gatorade from the nearby stop and rob.  Things had pretty much gotten back to normal within 36 hours of the storm thanks to a good crew.  Frankie had been at the hospital pretty much the whole time for the first 48 hours after the storm and Anders had been spending more time at the hospital than out and about.  Only once everything looked fine for Lisa and the baby did Anders start working any damage.  Frankie had also started managing projects once there had been a guard rotation in place for the baby.  And Javier, well he’d been working long days and barely sleeping at night between getting the branch back to where he wanted it to be and checking on Trujillo.  By now the storm damage is just about cleaned up and its more about branch maintenance.  All the rest of his crew is doing the same thing, they’d fixed what needed to be fixed within their job description and homes and are working on the neighborhoods around them.  Courtland Street has always had a reputation as a good neighbor to have, especially when there is a crisis and Javier intends to maintain that reputation.

“Not even going to be a blip on your monthly balance to Baby.”  Anders nods.  “I could have done without the baby coming early, or Trujillo getting hurt and this is horrible to say but you definitely came out of this hurricane on the plus side.  I’ve actually seen worse damage off a winter storm up in Boston. Tori has to send out memos to everyone in front of the storms every year to remind them how **not** to freeze their pipes.”

Frankie puts in his two cents as well.  “And the phone tree worked like a charm checking on everyone: Mouse, Mona and I can’t believe I’m saying this… Stefan Cassadine.  He doesn’t normally get into the CSMC stuff.  He’s all about the Cassadine but since he helped Mona set up One Phone Call; he keeps his hand in there.  And having the updates on the intranet cut down on a lot of phone calls I think.”

“I wonder what kind of service, Mona’s civilian clients got while all this was going on.  You know she put in the hours.”  Anders muses.

“Mona’s a good one in a crisis.  Quick with the _there, there_ and _lets get this fixed_.  LA is actually the perfect fit for her business.  There is always something going wrong out there: earthquakes, mud slides, wild fires, or one of her athletes getting caught with their pants down.”  Frankie grins at the last.  “She loves invoking that dumbass clause and her clients are normally better for it. It only happens once.”

“She’s been instrumental in seeding a lot of the Miami Nice franchises.”  Javier would know since he gets a piece of all of them along with Carmen.   “Every place she has a team or in LA’s case **teams** , she’s suggesting Nice’s services.  Helps the franchises hit the ground running.  We’ve got franchises in places without CSMC branches but where Mona has clients.”

Anders nods.  He knows it’s true and he also knows while Mona might be seeding the Miami Nice Franchises, the franchises are also seeding new CSMC branches.  They are the frontlines in finding out if it would be worthwhile to develop a branch there.

“Last time I talked to Marco, he said she’d been at it again.  Evidently Mona and Joanie, you know from Toronto? They’ve been putting their heads together with another franchise idea-- that massage, acupuncture, high end restaurant delivery thing that Joanie does.  Joanie’s Toronto clients are freaking that she moved to Philly.”  Frankie and Marco have a habit of keeping in close conversation. Up until recently, Marco had been a major player in Baby’s security while he’d keeping an eye on Baba and Fancy.  There was a lot of overlap there and deep seeded respect for the No Surprises rule, especially when it pertained to Baby’s family.

“Too easy to screw up or be misunderstood.”  Javier shakes his head.  “I wouldn’t want one of my people walking into a situation like that.  I wouldn’t want that one going out to anyone that hasn’t been recommended.  Because some guy lays a hand on one of my mine… if they don’t castrate them first and call me to clean up then they’d be going fishing with me later.”

“So you’re saying that one way or another they’d be going fishing with you.  It’s just the size of the chunks. “ Frankie grins and then suggests,  “Mona can add it as a codicil to her dumbass clause.” 

* * *

“Oh wow.”  Betsy says in a hushed horrified voice as she goes into Trujillo’s room.  This looks like something out of a horror film.  “Detective?”

“Yeah?”

“It’s Betsy Miller.  I came to see how you were doing.”

“And probably have a pretty good idea just by looking.  I can’t see you from there.  You need to have a seat.”  Trujillo tells the young woman.  The mirror is angled so that she can see the chair without moving her head.  It’s the seat that Javier normally took and he’s the one who had lined up the mirror as well so she wasn’t blind as well as immobile.  But it isn’t Betsy who has a seat.  It’s an older well cared for woman with carefully dyed light brown hair and nails that match her pedicure.  She is dressed in culottes and comfortable sandals that show off the petal pink toenails with a cardigan thrown over a button down blouse.  The woman puts her oversized purse on the floor after giving it a suspicious look.  “You’ve changed. “  Trujillo says dryly; she hears another chair being dragged over.   Now she can see part of Betsy.

“This is Mrs. Koslov.”

“Baba, darling, call me Baba.”  Baba gives Betsy’s hand a pat at the reminder

“We’ve been making sure that everything is good to go for Mr Ortiz, so he can focus on storm damage and stuff.”

“I don’t normally put my hand in but everyone needs to pitch in, da?”  Baba nods at Trujillo.  “And Javier has more important things to think about than if the Rusty Pelican has a Q Special on the drink menu.”  She reaches over and pats Trujillo’s bed.

“But they have one now.”  Betsy grins.  “And a bottle of Chopin in the freezer for the next time you come through, Baba.”

“You’re in Miami.  Where’s the rum?”  Trujillo mutters.

“Good point.”  Baba nods.  “Yes, make sure everyone has same good benefits but need local flavor.  Betsy, go talk to Mike and see what he thinks of this idea.”

Betsy nods knowingly. Baba wants a little one on one time with the detective.  “No problem, Baba.  If we get talking it could take… five… ten minutes.”

“Ten.   Chew it well.”

“You got it.”

 The doors in the hospital don’t slam but Trujillo knows when the door is closed behind Betsy.  “Your dime.”

“Excuse me?  I don’t know this phrase.”

“It means you wanted to talk.”

“Strange.  That makes no sense at all.”

“It’s from when phone calls at a payphone cost a dime.”

“How long ago was that?”

“I have no idea.” Trujillo is sorry she even mentioned it.  “Why did you want to speak to me alone?”

“I wanted to meet you.  I’ve gotten to spend much time with Lisa and the baby.  They call her Bunny but her true name is Leigh Marie Odette.”

“I heard.  Heard she went home from the hospital.”

“It is good.  Hospitals are filled with sick people.  Best for her to be home with her mama and papa.”  Baba sighs.  “Baby did want to come see you but she knows it cause more trouble for everyone if she does.”

“I’m sure Javier is telling her everything.” Trujillo says bitterly.

Baba nods and says confidently. “If he is not, then the others are.  They don’t know you but they know that Javier cares about you.  It is Baby’s way to take care of family and make sure that they are safe so that her people are clear in their thinking.”

“I am not Javier’s family.”

“I suppose that depends on your definition of family.  Is your picture in the dictionary? Nyet.  Are you family?  Da.  Is my picture in the dictionary for Baby?  Nyet.  But I am her Baba and no one will say different, not even her own mother.  Even if you and Javier break up you’ll have the protection of CSMC if you want it.”

“What does that mean?”

“I hear that Javier he likes telling you stories.  Maybe I should tell you story.  This is a story of someone you know… Gwen Adams, you  know her, da?  She makes good BBQ and keeps trying to marry off her Grandson who is having too much fun with groupies.”

“LeVonage.  Yeah, Mrs. Adams.  I know her.  Javier took me there on a date for BBQ when we first started going out.  I knew she was a friend of Javier, I didn’t know she was CSMC.”

“She’s not.  She is family. But that is the story.  How do all stories start--Once upon a time…”

* * *

Steve and Georgie had stopped by the house.  Pete and Jacques had also been visiting from across the canal.  There had been a few dirty looks between Jacques and Steve, and a little territorial posturing but no open warfare.  And things had mellowed out a little when Georgie, Jacques and Steve started talking about the system Georgie installed while kicking around the newly cleaned and _open for business_ pool.  Steve had explained that there were a lot more cameras inside his place than Morgan had, because he spends more time on the road and he does need to know what is going on inside his condo.  “I was thinking a couple of hoops and I could totally put down some hardwood and put in a half court.”

“Start with a free throw line-- you need the practice.” Pete suggests.  He doesn’t even want to get into the fact that SJ has a place big enough to put in an indoor half-court basketball set up.

“Yeah there is that.  And Georgie reminded me that there are courts right across the street in the park.  So put in the hardwood but probably not the hoops.  So if I don’t need the half court, I’m thinking racetrack.  Set it up with radio control so I can have like my own game on the road.  We were testing it out with the Roombas, you know the automatic vacuums but damn they are slow.”

Georgie notices the glint in Jacques’ eyes.  “What are you thinking?”

“I’m thinking I want to see one of these Roombas.”

Morgan comes in with drinks for everyone and sorts them out.  ‘You guys are taking up ballroom dancing?”

“No, the roomba vacuum cleaning system.  SJ wants to soup one up so he can use it as a radio control toy when he’s on the road.”

“… and I’m thinking that House and Lisa would have loved to have a roomba during the storm.  They are already battery operated and if they were hooked up with…”  Jacques thinks aloud.

“Oh man, audio and vid.” Georgie sees where Jacques is going with this. “Low enough to the ground nobody would be noticing unless they tripped over it because who looks at their feet?!”

“They are already designed to automatically dock for recharging, unlike a radio control or commercially available robotic devices.” Jacques muses.  He gets up and heads back to his shop forgetting for a moment that his shop is not here anymore but across the canal.  “Merde.”

Georgie grins at him. “I know how you feel; I do the same thing.  I start getting into a project and I have to have House set a timer for me to remind me to get up move around and stretch.”

“It would be a toy.  There are others already on the market.”  Jacques shrugs.

“I know.  But sometimes it’s fun to just figure out what damage you can do with the parts at Radio shack.”

“Radio Shack?!”  SJ says in disbelief.

“Love me some Radio shack.” Georgie leans over and gives him a smooch.  “It’s like McGuyver headquarters.  The only thing they are missing is the radioactive material.  I can’t build a bomb with their stuff but I can certainly build a detonator.”

“I am so glad you both are on the side of good.”  Morgan shakes his head in disbelief.  He sighs.  “Jacques, if you can build a couple of those things.  I don’t think I’d mind have them in the house as long as they worked to vacuum too.  Between them and the camera over the pool table, that should be enough in the house.”

“Speaking of the camera over the pool table… where is Lisa? If she lets me and House play as a team I’m ready to bet.”  SJ puts it out there.

“Did I hear bet?”  Lisa comes outside holding Bunny.  “SJ, you should know better.”

“That’s why I said me **and** House.  Come on, Lise,  Bunny need new booties?”

“You are so going down.”  Lisa looks around and Pete is the closest.  She hands Bunny to him and makes sure that his hands are just right so her daughter is secure and leads SJ back into the house and to the pool table.

Pete looks down at the baby like Lisa just handed him the bomb they’d just been talking about.  “Oh Gawd.  What do I do now?”

* * *

“Hey Trujillo, how are you doing tonight?”  Javier takes a seat in the chair by the detective’s bed.

“Had company today.”

“Some of your friends from the station?”

“Couple dropped by too but they couldn’t stay long.  Betsy Miller was here today with Mrs. _Call me Baba_ Koslov.

“Really.”  Javier’s voice is carefully neutral.  “I told you that Baba was working with Betsy, building up her confidence.”

“Yeah, saw some of that.  Lots of talk about Q specials, employee benefits and bottles of vodka in the freezer.”

Javier grins and nods.

“The one thing that nobody said… what the hell is a Q special?”

“You know who Chandy Radcliff from Mayday is?”

“Not my music but yeah, I’ve heard of them.”

“Her father was a close friend of Faith Ashton.  Knew her from the time she was married to Paul Roscoe before she married Ned Ashton, Lila’s grandson.  He is married to Skye Quartermaine, Lila’s granddaughter.  He still works as a bartender up in Port Charles and one of the first things he did when he started dating Skye was develop the Q Special.  It is in every CSMC restaurant, bar or club.  In Port Charles is it available in just about every bar or club whether CSMC or not.”

“Okay but what is it?”

“Basically an orange juice and tonic.  It’s a nonalcoholic drink.  The first one he created but he’s made many since then. His wife is an alcoholic with plenty of sober years under her belt, but it gets boring to have a soda or lime with a twist.  A Q special is served in a champagne flute so it looks kinda like a mimosa.  Skye’s father Alan was also an alcoholic and her brother AJ is too.  It’s something genetic in the family.  At least that is what Chandy has told the press when interviewed.  Everyone knows it about Chandy, that way anyone who is guarding her, is also on guard for anyone handing her a beverage.  She is careful too.  She isn’t looking for alcohol.  She is like her father more into creating the _mocktails_.” Javier makes little quote marks around it.  “The Q special is very popular with the girls working in the strip clubs.  They can be social but not impaired.”  Javier sees Trujillo’s brows go up at that. “The girls who work at CSMC clubs are in it for the money.  Impaired impacts tips and job security.  Getting fired from a CMSC club for conduct unbecoming, it’s almost impossible to get another job in any CSMC club anywhere.  You can still use the hotline but you can’t work for the company.  And CSMC makes sure that there are opportunities for advancement to branch management for girls who are interested.  Mona, who runs One Phone Call was a server in a club in New York City before she came up with the idea for One Phone Call.  One of the girls who just transferred from Atlanta to Miami transferred so that she could continue her schooling; she is a junior at University of Miami.”

“Galina.  Yeah, Baba mentioned her too.”

“She was in a bad situation back in LA. Hooked up with an abusive rich boyfriend and having problems with her visa—mostly created by him.”  Javier nods.  “Baba goes to the UCLA campus and hangs at the union about three days a week.  She works with the students who are majoring in Russian or planning on doing business in Russia.  The guy brought Galina to one of these… salons as Baba calls them.  Don’t know what he was thinking, maybe that that by putting Galina down in public he was putting Baba down too.  Really not too bright.”

“What happened?”

Javier gives her a look and shakes his head.  This story is too new for him to really be comfortable with telling it outside of CSMS.  “Frankie is Baba’s bodyguard and has been since she came to The States ten years ago.  When Faith, Baby’s daughter, decided to move back to LA to pursue her career Baba and Frankie went with her to make sure that she has a good support network.  Faith is brilliant but she is a kid. Baby wants her to have a chance to be a kid. I know you probably don’t think so after meeting her but Baba can be subtle.  Frankie is not.  When Bunny was here in the PICU he was right there outside the door taking pictures of everyone going in and out and making them prove that they had a reason to be there.  It hasn’t come out yet but he broke the hand and camera of a staff member who was planning on selling pictures of Bunny to the press.”

“So Frankie got … un-subtle on his ass?”

“Yeah.”  Javier nods.  “Not so much to get Galina free of him, but to make sure he didn’t try to come after her.  Galina needed to be looking forward rather than over her shoulder.  You know the mindset… If I can’t have you…”

“Then nobody will.  Yeah, the abusive prick mantra.  I’ve heard it more than once standing over a DB.”

“To be on the safe side, Galina moved from LA to Atlanta.  The head of CSMC there speaks Russian so if there were any problems there wouldn’t be any worries about waiting for a translation.  Baba noticed which textbooks Galina was interested in when she was sitting at Baba’s table while ignoring the boyfriend’s insults.   Baba pushed hard for Galina to go to college.”

“What is she studying?”

Javier grins.  “Math.  Evidently there aren’t any translation issues.”

“You have a stripper who is studying Math at the University of Miami.”  Trujillo says with more than a hint of disbelief.

“Sure, Baba evidently asked her a couple of math questions to get the ball rolling: what is the average age of a stripper and what is the average pay based on age.  Baby gave Galina all the information from the CSMC clubs across the country so that she would have a sufficient sample.  The average age is 25 but the peak earning years are 18 through 23, yeah, we have some clubs in places where it’s legal for under 21.  But even ruling them out and using 21-23… the earnings start dropping off at 23 and the slope gets steeper after 25.  Galina decided that by the time her earnings were tapering off stripping that she needed to be in a career that was intersecting income-wise but on an upward slope.”

“Why are you all up in this woman’s business?  You’re like 3-4 levels above her as far as CSMC is concerned.”

“Baba and Frankie.”  Javier shrugs.  “When Galina decided to move to Miami to continue her schooling, Yuri, the head of Atlanta, called me to let me know, so did the manager of the club.  I was a bit busy with Macon but I did have a chance to talk to her and make sure that she had everything she needed after the move.  Galina knows if she needs anything to call the helpline.”  Javier doesn’t mention that both Baby and Mouse are very interested in Galina.  If she kept up her interest and proved to be as good as they thought she was going to be then CSMC would be Galina’s first client once she graduated and passed all of her certifications to become an actuary.

“Javier, how hooked into the Russian mob is CSMC?”

“Who is asking?  Nita or Detective Trujillo?”  Javier replies and then says in a rush.  “Sorry, that wasn’t fair.”  He sighs.  “Baby speaks Russian; she did even before she hooked up with Baba.  The Cassadines are an old Russian family and they kept up with the language.  We don’t mix with the so called Russian Mob, Nita.  There is a very clear separation between us and them.”

“Koslov, the grandson, is huge, Javier, so don’t bull shit me.”

“That’s precisely why we’re separate.  Josef doesn’t mess with CSMC and Baby doesn’t mess with his business.  You remember how you said that women don’t run organizations?  Well that is the Russian mob philosophy.  It would be a constant fight trying to deal with them on a regular basis.  Baby talks to some Old Men in Brighton; they are outside the business but have weight.  It wouldn’t surprise me if the FBI, CIA or WSB has asked Baby to use that channel on their behalf more than once.  The same way as I get contacted on occasion by people saying they are the State department wanting to know what is going on down in Haiti and Cuba.”

“CIA.”  Trujillo murmurs.

“And yes, I go to Haiti on occasion but never to Cuba but it doesn’t mean that the people who talk to me…”

“Right.  And they are going to talk to you rather than someone who might be government.  Gotcha.”


	45. MB Ch45

Dante Falconari had plenty to think about before returning to Florida before the review of his suspension.  He’d even stopped by Bensonhurst to see family there.  It’s a good thing that he and his mother live a country away from each other.  His mother had immediately started trying to fatten him up and did laundry on every article of clothing that he’d brought with him.  Part of it was definitely her habit but he knew a piece of it was trying to dodge questions about Sonny Corinthos.  Dante had checked in with Greene when he arrived back in Miami.  His partner had evidently used his time off to check in with an old friend up in Quantico and to do some reading.  Greene hadn’t been thrilled when Dante told him that Georgie’s partner Lucky Spencer knew he was visiting a shrink in Quantico.  And he’d done some serious brain picking about Dante’s conversations in Port Charles from the police commissioners, to Spencer then with both Baby and with Jason Morgan.

Greene leans back in the chair of his hotel room.  If they are going to stay in Miami he is definitely going to have to rent a place but them staying in Miami is currently under review the same as their suspension.  It is entirely possible that they could be reassigned to get the bureau clear of the mess they’d made in Miami.  “So let me get this straight, everyone up in Port Charles believes that Morgan Benson is clean.”

“Yep, the first thing the guy did, even before he turned 18, was get out of town.  He spent his senior year, the year his…our father got the needle, in France with Anna Devane.  I looked her up.  She does … odd jobs for the World Security Bureau.  But mostly retired.  And then Benson moved to Miami to go to school and even during the summers didn’t go back to Port Charles except for an odd weekend here and there.  And the guy who raised him, Jason Morgan, was perfectly happy to keep Morgan out of the business.  There is going to be a hell of a vacuum if anything happens to Morgan.  He really doesn’t have a second up there.  Hell he might just hand the whole thing over to CSMC.  He doesn’t have an ax against them the way that Sonny used to.”

“He’s in his 50s right?”

“And could still take me.”  Dante says realistically.  “He’s been eating his Wheaties.  I liked the guy strangely enough but how can he be so good to his kids and Morgan’s mother and be a hitter?  I mean we’ve got a list of bodies that he is supposed to have personally handled and we know it because they disappeared rather than because we found the body.”

“They’ve been studying the guy for over 30 years.”  Greene nods.  “It was a car accident. The guy was on track to go to college and become a doctor like both his parents.  Car accident did some serious brain damage.  He kept all the detail oriented, methodical pieces of his brain and lost the whole killing people is a no-no part.  As far as the law enforcement watching can tell, people are just another line item in a decision.  If the decision is made that someone has to go… then they go.  That he isn’t killing **more** people is again more of a line item thing.  Killing is bad business just like drugs are bad for business.  Draws attention.”

“And then there is Baby Ashton.”  Dante shakes his head.  “Of the two she is actually scarier.”

“Well that just proves you aren’t stupid.”  Greene says wryly.  “Talking to my buddy up in Quantico.  He so wants to get her on the couch and really see what makes her tick.  Her… step-grandfather is a shrink and one of two people who actually interviewed Constantine Macon in SingSing.  Her biological mother has been written up in a lot of psychology journals.”

“Really?  What’s the deal with her mother?”

“Dissociative Identity Disorder—a real case not a defense attorney bull shit version.  Alexis Davis was actually functioning as an alter from the age of seven until she was almost 40.  Nobody knew that the alter was in charge.  It was the stress of Baby’s birth that caused the fracture to go public.”

“She is a defense attorney; how do you know it wasn’t bull?”

“Ten years of intensive therapy to tie everything back together with no known slips.  Lots of write ups in psychology journals.  Course they should have pinned a medal on her for Luis Alcazar but that was done by an alter who was protecting Natasha “Alexis Davis”  Bergman- Smith.  So Mama is out of the picture, probably a good thing considering her mental health and Baby is raised by her father…”

“… **Supposed** father as we know now.”

“…And Faith Roscoe Ashton the founder of CSMC, **that** woman had a file inches thick—mostly before she married Ashton.  Everything we know about Ned Ashton would have said that marriage to Faith wouldn’t have been unexpected.  That it lasted until she died and that Faith had a major part in Baby’s upbringing… that was unexpected.”

“Was it Hitler or Stalin who said give me a kid until they’re seven and they’re mine for life?”  Dante asks.

“Actually that one is credited to Francis Xavier, the founder of the Jesuits.”  Greene counters.  “And it creates the new question.   Sonny Corinthos basically had Jason Morgan for the first seven years after his brain damaging accident.  Was that like a restart?  If Sonny Corinthos wouldn’t have… mentored… Jason Morgan, would he have ended up in The Organization?”

“Doesn’t matter now.”  Dante shrugs.

“ _What ifs_ are for fiction not for real life.”  Greene agrees.  “The only reason why I give a crap about psychology is if it can predict behavior so that we can catch them and put them away.”

“You think we still have a shot at that?”  Dante asks.  “I’m out.  Too many ties.  Your name is on the lack of warrant on the bugs on Morgan Benson.”

Greens sighs.  “It was a long shot.  And we never would have been able to use anything we got against Morgan but we could have used it on both Baby and Jason Morgan.  Anything that they said to him… his ass would have been covered under fruit of the poisonous tree, but they wouldn’t have.  It was worth the try.  So you went out to Wyndemere… what do you think?”

“You ever get a warrant-- bring the Marines.  She’s set for a siege and I bet there are probably a 100 different ways to get off the island and darn few where you can land more than one or two people at a time.  Is it true about Koslov?  Does he really have a diplomatic passport?”

Greene nods.  “After he was released from a Russian gulag, he immigrated to Greece.  They couldn’t make him a citizen fast enough and were more than willing to turn a blind eye to where he made his money as long as he was working that money in Greece and paying a lot of taxes.  Josef Koslov is the guy you want on a multinational project because he cuts through red tape.  The projects that he **_consults_** on are brought in on time, per spec and under budget.  The Russkies have been sucking up to him ever since he gave them the finger on his way out of the country.  They soon realized that locking him up was going to have severe economic consequences.  His incarceration helped bring down a government that the US didn’t like much anyway.”

“And Baby has been with him since high school?”

“He was working a pipeline in Eastern Europe that the Cassadines had an interest in.   Nikolas Cassadine, the head of that family and Baby’s cousin, all of a sudden went out of the negotiations with a case of food poisoning… bad fish.  Story didn’t hold up well.  His wife and kids left the city and headed back to their island the same day even before the news story came out.  Guy has food poisoning you’d think his wife would be right there by his side.”

“He was kidnapped.”

“Yep.  Showed back up in less than a week looking like he’d had a case of food poisoning.  The negotiations wrapped fast like a couple of the people negotiating had been working on nothing else 24/7 in a secret location and Josef Koslov was on his way to Port Charles, New York, a city he’d never been to before where low and behold his grandmother, and sole relative, was staying.”

“Baby kidnapped grandma as a reprisal.”

“A 17 year old girl reached out to Russia, abducted an old woman, brought her to the United States **and** was never detected.  Sure.  You can see why I don’t buy what the others at the FBI who say that Josef trained Baby.  She was trained before he ever came into the picture.”

“But they hooked up and are still together.”

“You seen your sister?”  Greene retorts.  “As they used to say in my day… She’s hot.  But she wasn’t drawing attention until Josef Koslov came into the picture.   It wasn’t just us keeping an eye on him, justice and the WSB had eyes and ears on him so they started to get a picture of her too.  It was WSB surveillance that cleared her of Patience Dillon’s killing.  The tapes made it sound like self-defense.”

“ _Sound_ like self-defense?”  Dante can hear the disbelief in his partner’s voice.

“Nut job on the loose targeting any woman with ties to Dillon Quartermaine, what are the chances that your sister would be alone… no guards?  That her boyfriend, the mobster, would have two flat tires in a parking garage that mysteriously the cameras had been disabled.  Patience was nuts and motivated but not that detail oriented.  Not say like a 17 year old who could kidnap an old woman from a continent away.  Learned behavior.  Faith Ashton used to do the same thing. She’d give the police a freaking clue, read the file on Ric Lansing if you want some good examples, and if they didn’t act on it then she’d handle it herself.”

“Give me a kid until he’s seven…”

“Yep.”

* * *

It might be late-- coming up on noon but they’d also been up late.  Not that Georgie really knows SJ that well but she gets the feeling he is up to something.  She can practically hear the big guy thinking.  Rolling up on her side she supports her head with her hand and eyeballs him.  “What?”

“What, what?”  SJ says back with just a hint of defensiveness.

“You’re thinking of something.  I can hear you thinking of something.”

“You, Boo. What else would I be thinking about?”  SJ leans over and gives her a smooch and cops a feel.

“Sweet.  BS. But sweet.  What’s going on, SJ?”

“Were you and Jacques serious about all those things you could do with a Roomba, and that whole thing about Radio Shack?”

Georgie frowns and shrugs.  “Sure.  The standing joke for years in law enforcement is calling Radio Shack **_bombs are us_**.  Same way as calling a 7/11 a **_stop and rob_**.  There are a lot of high tech robotics out there whether it’s mars landers or those bomb sniffers you see on tv.  Course they cost thousands, heck millions, of dollars depending on the application.  Jacques is right; it would be a toy.  The Roomba just makes an interesting platform.  Why?  Are you thinking of building one?”

“Nah, not my skill set.  But it might be interesting to see what someone else could do.  And I really doubt that Jacques is going to be building me one anytime soon.  He’s kinda pissed you’re staying with me rather than with him or at Morgan and Lisa’s.  He’s probably going to build a couple for them.  So if I’m going to get me some then I’m going to have to figure out a different way.”

“And that’s what you’ve been thinking on so hard.”

“Yeah, It’s a toy right, so I’m thinking of some of those nerds back in high school...”

Georgie reaches over and pinches him. “I resemble that remark.”

“Saying it with love, Boo, and those guys scared the hell out of me.  Now that I know they could have been building bombs from Radio shack that has me freaking even harder.  Maybe it’s a bad idea.”

“I haven’t heard the idea yet.”

“I was just thinking of going down to the local high school and maybe setting up a little competition in the science or electronics class or whatever and see what they could come up with.  Set them up with a few Roombas give the teacher some gift cards to Radio Shack and see what happens.”

Georgie blinks.  She sits up in bed and wraps her arms around her knees.  “Huh.”

“Stupid idea right?”

“No, actually I really like it.”  Georgie nods.  “It’s not a Westinghouse, but even with all the scholarships that Westinghouse gives out; it is more a showcase for the applicants.  Even if you don’t win, it puts your name out there for schools looking for strong science performers.  Huh.  There is going to be all kind of blowback.  Schools have requirements of what they have to get through to be certified by the state.  At least up in New York they do.  And you’re interested in **everything** they could do?”

“I wouldn’t really want to say do this or that because I have no idea what they could do.  Cept I don’t want those battling robot things.  I’m thinking more like those car shows that have everything tricked out rather than a demolition derby.  A Roomba, whatever the plan is, what they can get from the school and what… a hundred dollar gift card from Radio Shack?”

Georgie nods.  “I could do a lot of damage with 100 bucks.  And you’d have to have the same Roomba base for all of them so it’s what you can do with the base model.  I ever tell you my sister won Project Runway back in the day?  This is feeling like one of those contests.  Here is a 100 bucks and a challenge here you go.  Cept keeping it real….not what you can build in a couple of days maybe over the course of a term or something.” 

* * *

Jacques and Peter are living over in the new house across the canal.  Morgan is home on his paternity leave but on a shopping errand and she still can’t seem to get a shower for fear of leaving the baby alone.  It had been one thing when her mother was here but Doreen had reluctantly gone back to Tarpon Springs to work on her own business.  So it is with some relief that Lisa meets Miami Nice at the front door when they arrive to clean Morgan’s house.  This is actually the first regular appointment since the hurricane.  Carmen hadn’t minded postponing the regular appointments since they were more than busy with storm clean up for their other clients.

Carmen and the two other girls immediately start cooing over Leah Marie.  “So precious. You’ve got to let me hold her.”

“Anyone have a cold?”

“Healthy as a horse, gimme.”  Carmen doesn’t bother with polite.  She’s already reaching.  “Oh look at you aren’t you the sweetest.”  The baby talk starts soon after.  Carmen is a tough cookie who’d raised her own kids… all boys and this is a baby girl complete with little pink bunnies on her sleep sack.  Her two assistants look at each other and grin.  In a couple of minutes Carmen is going to be a puddle.

Lisa bites the inside of her cheek.  “Feel free to say no but I feel like I haven’t gotten a shower since my mother went back to Tarpon Springs…”

Carmen is already walking away from Lisa.  “Oh it’s me and you precious girl, yes it is.  You and me. Yes yes.”  Carmen is in another world.

“Go ahead.”  One of the other girls tells Lisa.  “We’ll hit your bathroom last.  We’re not going to have shot at the baby until you’re out of the shower anyway to take her back from Carmen.”

“Are you sure?” Lisa says longingly.

The girl looks over her shoulder at Carmen then back at Lisa and raises her brow cocking her head to the side and putting her hand on her hip.

“I’m going.”  Lisa races for the stairs.

The girl looks at her coworker.  “She looks really good.”

“Considering that she delivered the baby by herself with only the computer to time her contractions….” The other girl shakes her head in disbelief.  “I’d still be in a rubber room.  That was just crazy.  You do Pete and Jacques’ old rooms and their bathrooms and I’ll get a load of laundry started and do the downstairs bathroom and we’ll definitely have to run the vacuum while the baby is already awake.”

“We’re going to have to do flyers in the neighborhood.  With Pete and Jacques across the way and Morgan and Lisa here, I figure a couple more jobs and it would be a whole day if we could get them on the same schedule.  Would definitely be nice for the gas budget, maybe give them a break on services if they pick Tuesday when we already have Morgan’s place and Pete’s.”

The other girl nods.  “When we go back to the office tonight, I’ll do an address run for the neighborhood and send out some postcards.”

“Love it.  I’ll drop them off at the post office on my way home.” With a quick thumbs up and the division of the job already planned they hit the house with a plan on getting it spotless as soon as possible so that when Lisa is done with her shower that they might actually have a shot at holding the baby too.

Within twenty minutes Lisa is back downstairs dressed in clean shorts and one of Pete’s old Miami Heat t-shirts.  Still wearing the elastic waist shorts but she’s feeling healthy rather than fat. And being able to see her feet again just doesn’t get old.  Her hair is slicked back, the blonde showing dark, wet from the shower.  In the twenty minutes she can already hear the difference of the women hard at work.  The washer is running as is the dishwasher and there is the sound of a vacuum running in Morgan’s office.  These guys are slick and having them in a day a week could definitely spoil a girl because all that was left for the rest of the week is just to maintain. 

Carmen is in the game room and working with some goo gone to take the sticky off the new window that had been installed to replace the one that Macon broke.  “You need one those kangaroo style carriers.  Baby this small definitely the way to go cinch her in close to you and have your hands free at least for a little while.”

“House, could you put that on the Amazon list to look at later?”

“Of course, Lisa.”  House agrees.

Carmen looks around.  “That just doesn’t stop freaking me out.  You know SJ has one now too?  Morgan’s Aunt put it in for him, has her voice.  It tells him when he needs to go shopping, cept that is not what he’s using it for.  He’s using it to tell **me** when one of my girls needs to go shopping for him.  Man can’t walk into a grocery store without dropping at least three bills; it’s cheaper for him to pay one of my girls to go to the store.  Go in for a gallon of milk and come out with Gawd only knows.  He gave us access to the computer so we can call in and get the list sent to our printer at the office.  And this computer… it’s been scanning the ads, it knows where my girls shop on their way to his place.  He’s good about the cooking which is good cause he can take a recipe for four and eat the whole thing.”

“He’s got a physical job and he’s a big guy. Lousy about the cleaning up?”

“He’s a client.  I can’t say.”  Carmen nods her head agreeing he is lousy about cleaning up.  “… and Thank goodness he has Roxie.  That woman knows how to squeeze a nickel.”

“So how much of what goes on in this house goes back to Mouse and Baby?”

Morgan had just got back from his errand in time to hear the question.  He’d really like the answer to that one too.

Carmen looks at Morgan.  “If there was ever a problem then we would have called Mouse.  The only time we **did** call him was when Lisa first arrived.  And Lisa called him first.”

Lisa nods looking over her shoulder at Morgan.  “I did call.  I knew you were pissed and if you decided to take me fishing I wanted someone to know where I was.”

“Carmen, my aunt just pulled ten bugs out of my house that were planted by the feds.  I can’t have people spying on me in my own house.”

Carmen nods.  “There is a difference between spying and gossiping.  Now I might tell Lisa that SJ has a computer like yours that he’s using to organize his grocery shopping list but I’m not telling you his business or what is on the grocery list.  I might tell my next client down the road that the last place I cleaned had a broken window from the storm even where you got it and how much you paid, if I knew, especially if they needed a window or two.  But I’m not telling anyone that it was Macon who broke your window.  You see the line?”

Morgan nods.  “I can live with that.  Just know that Lisa and I both have the helpline number and know how to use it; we don’t need you to do it for us.”

* * *

It has been over three weeks since Curtis had been killed on duty.  The children are back in school at Little Flower.  She’d spent the first few days drugged to the gills but she couldn’t keep that up, her kids needed her.  Even without the drugs everything alternated between being a fog and just being too overwhelming.  It was getting a little easier, if it could be called that.  She might be sleepwalking through her routine but she was getting up every morning and getting the kids off to school.  Sometimes it was the only thing that got done, some days she just turned off her brain and let her body follow its own routine and dread the days when the numb wears off.  Which is why she thinks it’s a really bad idea for her to be here.  She received a phone call from Morgan Benson yesterday following up what he’d said at Curtis’ service.  He wanted her to come over to his house and meet the baby-- Lee Odette or something.  She looks down at the address and map that she’d scribbled from mapping it after talking to Morgan.  She’d never trusted GPS.  She’d just as soon have a map and know where she is going ahead of time.  Of course lately having a little voice in the car telling her to turn right or left would have been easier than having the boys telling her that she’d passed the school, again.  Curtis had died on this street.  He died at this very intersection.  Not in the accident but at the blade’s edge of a sociopath.  This is the first time she’s been here.

Morgan had been keeping an eye out for her and winces when he realizes what is going on.  Mrs. DeGreere is about three doors down from the house and stopped in the middle of the road.   He jogs over to her car and knocks on the driver’s side window.  “Hey, you’re almost there.  I hope my directions didn’t suck too much.”

She tears her eyes away from the little cross on the corner of the road that has flowers and candles.  “What?  No, they were fine; I did a mapquest just in case but I didn’t need to.”

“Come on.  I want you to meet Lisa and the baby.  The house is already expecting you but needs a voice print.”

“Excuse me?”

“Something that needs to be seen rather than explained.”  Morgan comes around to the passenger side of the vehicle.

The widow automatically unlocks the door and follows Morgan’s directions to the house.  When she pulls into the drive she stops at the gate and sees the monitoring device.

“Go ahead, tell the monitor your name.”

As the widow rolls down the window, the monitor requests in John Mahoney’s voice, “Yes, can I help you?”

“I’m Iris DeGreere.”

“Welcome Mrs. DeGreere.  Please come to the front door.  Lisa and Bunny are expecting you.”

Iris looks over at Morgan.  “John Mahoney?”

“We stole his voice from old Frasier reruns for the voice of the computer system… probably less creepy than say… HAL of 2001, a space odessey.”

“And Bunny?”

“What we’re calling Leigh Marie.  Lisa spent most of her pregnancy referring to the baby as The Bun, complete with cracks about making sure she was fully baked.  So Bunny has stuck as a nickname although if Bunny is anything like Doreen says that Lisa was as a child or some of the stunts I pulled I’m sure she’ll be three named early on.”

“Leigh Marie Odette, right?”  Iris says as she clears the gate and goes up the drive.

“Wasn’t planning on Odette.  I don’t think any of us were.”

“No.  I wasn’t planning on Odette.”

 “The boys at school?”  Morgan goes for the change of subject.

“They started back last week.  I didn’t want them to get too far behind.”  _Or see me lose my mind at home_.

“I went to school through high school at a Catholic school up in New York.  Queen of Angels.  As far as small worlds are concerned turns out that Father Frank who runs the school up there went through Seminary with Father Gregor.  Father Gregor introduced himself after your husband’s service and then came to Bunny’s homecoming from the hospital.”

“How is she doing?”

“Lisa says good, you know she’s a nurse right?”  At Iris’ nod, Morgan continues.  “I’m getting used to someone who weighs less than six pounds ruling my life.  My aunt and uncle weren’t able to make it down here right after the baby was born but they’ll be here for the baptism.”  Morgan is already out of the car and coming around to hold the door for Iris.  He glances over to the front door.  Lisa is standing there with Bunny.  She’d overheard what he said.

Lisa nods.  It’s a good lead in for what they have planned.  “Thanks for coming over.  I’m probably being a little paranoid with Bunny right now in public places.  She’s going to be on shots for the next 8 months because of being premature.”

“Shots?”

“Preemies are notorious for underdeveloped lungs.  Just like bread that has a nice crust and is raw on the inside, not fully baked.”

Iris smiles at that.  It feels like the first time she’s smiled since… well, since.  She’s beginning to see what Morgan had been talking about and she also sees a lot of Lisa’s mother in her.  “So the shots will help her lungs?”

“Not really, but they are an extra dose of mommy style immunities so that she hopefully won’t catch any bugs that will put her back in the .  The one they worry about is the RSV—respiratory syncytial virus; it’s a nasty cold.  Everyone gets it sooner or later, most before the age of three.  In preemies it can go into their lungs.”

Iris nods.  “There was something about that when Brandon started day care, our youngest **, my** youngest.  Can I hold her?  No colds I swear.”

“I’ll go get us some ice teas.”  Morgan heads back to the kitchen.

“Sure, come on in.”  Lisa leads the way into the living room and has Iris take a seat and hands Bunny over to her.  She takes a seat on the couch next to Iris’s chair.  “I think she likes you.”  Lisa grins.  “She gets a frowny pout when someone is nervous about holding her.”

“I have Brandon because Curtis and I were trying for a girl.  We were going to stop at two if we had a boy and a girl.  I don’t think that Curtis has any girl sperm in him.”

Morgan comes back with the three ice teas and winces at the comment.  Present tense.  He takes a seat by Lisa.  “Lisa and I are planning on having Bunny baptized as soon as it feels… safe.  Both of us moved to Miami from somewhere else, it’ll be good to know someone else who is going to Little Flower.”

“And we really appreciate you coming over here and I know we weren’t exactly clear on why we wanted you to come over.  I just figured it would be harder for you to turn us down in person.”

Iris looks up from the baby to Lisa.  What on earth is she talking about?

“We want you to be Bunny’s godmother.”  Lisa tells Iris.


	46. MB Ch46 - Peace Be With You

The invitations had gone out internationally.  Lisa believes that Morgan had picked the day during the week in order to keep the turnout small.  Michael wasn’t going to be able to make it.  He is on the other side of the world and while he could afford the ticket he couldn’t do the time.  He just doesn’t have the coverage at the clinic he is working on right now.  He’d emailed back his congratulations and called Lisa to touch base on Bunny, concerned uncle cap vying with doctor well aware of all the complications possible with preemies, although it’s a matter of perception.  Bunny, while early, is a good weight by the standards of the clinic he is working at now where full term babies are frequently about six pounds and too often less.  Lydia and AJ had sent their regrets as well but promised that they’d be in The States for Christmas this year.  Both Twink and Karin would be able to make it although it is going to be a flying visit and then both would be heading back to school, Twink at MIT and Karin at University of Victoria.  Chandy has concert dates and wouldn’t be able to make it.  Anders had just gotten back to Boston it felt like and while Tori had done an awesome job he felt like he couldn’t leave again so soon.  Both Cole and Skye had accepted but Hill would be staying in Port Charles.  She’d probably be fine on her own out at the lake house but Cole had decided that it would be better for her to stay with her Grandpa Edward while they were out of town.  The lake house is a bit isolated and Hill might be a licensed driver but she’s still more comfortable as a passenger than a driver.  Fancy had a break in her schedule so she’d be coming out as would Baby.

Accommodations had started to get interesting.  With Pete and Jacques in their own place across the canal, that had freed up three bedrooms at Morgan’s place.  Georgie is still staying with SJ.  When she found out when the baptism was she decided to just stay in town until after.  Doreen had dibs on one of the rooms at Morgan’s.  Anna DeVane had been offered another when she’d called after getting the invitation.   The third room is going to Jason Morgan and his wife Robin.  Twink and Karin would be staying at a hotel as will many of the people coming in from out of town.  Mona had been working hard on that one. Mona had basically been called right after making the appointment for the baptism.  She’d been given the guest list and the date of the event and her name had been on the invitation for the RSVP so she could make sure that everyone had what they needed when they arrived to town.  Anyone who was a civilian or CSMC got to ride in a CSMC limo.  Mona had figured that Jason Morgan and anyone coming with him would really not like that idea and made sure that they had the phone numbers for either car rental or car services and let them make their own arrangements.

Javier didn’t tell Morgan or Lisa but while he had received an invitation and would be attending, there wouldn’t be anyone else from CSMC--Miami inside the church.  Instead they’d be ahead of the baptism to make sure that everything is secure and then they’d be on just about every roof top in every direction surrounding the church.  Morgan had also gone outside the CSMC system to have the gathering after catered at the house figuring that would be the easiest on Bunny.

There are a few staffers from the hospital who are going to be there as well a group from Morgan’s work.  Maria is going to be there as well as a few of Morgan’s co-workers.  The notifications had gone out to a few of Morgan’s clients, only the ones that had called to check on him and the baby.  Despite the invitations and notifications going out with a memo on the bottom saying **_no presents just well wishes_** there had been another flood of gifts for Bunny which are going to generate another round of Thank you cards.  It’s one of the reasons why Morgan is rethinking having a 100 day party.  Christmas is soon enough to be doing the Thank you cards again.

Anna comes out onto the back patio and comes up behind Morgan who is looking out toward the ocean.  “You’ve got a fabulous place here.  I should have come to visit you sooner.”  She gives him kiss on the cheek.

“Yeah, I’ve only been living here for a decade.”  Morgan gives her a hug.  He and Anna aren’t tight particularly but they did spend the roughest year of his life together and that had forged a bond that meant that it really didn’t matter how long they were apart that they could start up as if it were only yesterday.

“And I’m still living in the same apartment in Paris.”

“And you’re never there.”

“Was this last summer…”  Anna shrugs.  “But that was because Robby was doing his summer break.”

“So were you keeping him out of trouble or leading them all into it?”

“Would I do that?”  Anna says with mock innocence.

“In a heartbeat.”  Morgan laughs and gives her another kiss on the temple.  “It’s good to see you.”

“You too.  I wish I would have known what was going on.”

“There were a lot of people on it, Anna.  And Macon stayed under the radar almost until he made his move.  We had a little bit of a warning, a sighting from a waitress at one of the local clubs let us know that he was in town but other than that it was just frustrating waiting and not knowing when he was going to strike.”

Anna rubs Morgan’s back in a soothing gesture.  “I know how hard it has been on you.  Robert and I might have taught Robin how to shoot but we never wanted her in our business and then she turns around and marries your Uncle Jason.  It always seems that despite our best wishes and plans that things happen that we would never wish on our children… and grandchildren.  They always say that a cop can go his whole career and never have to pull his weapon.  People can go their whole lives and not be touched by violent crime… I don’t know any of them-- but I’ve heard it’s true.”

Morgan laughs at that.  “It’s good to have you here.”

“I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.  And if you need to talk about what happened… I can be that safe place for you again, Morgan.”

“The reason I’m not sleeping through the night… **now** , is because of Bunny.”

“She’s adorable.  You do very good work.  She’s going to be a heartbreaker.”

“Already is.”

“If you need me…”

“I’ll call.”  Morgan nods.  He gives her another hug.

“That’s all I ask.”  Anna says close to his ear.  “I like the man you’ve grown into.”

“You ready to be a Nana Anna now?”  She hadn’t been ready when he’d spent his senior year with her.  She’d been adamant that he call her Anna, just Anna.

Anna groans.  “Oh if I must.  Just don’t think that this means I have to break a hip or start eating dinner at 4pm.”

* * *

“There is a summit going on in Florida!”  Greene comes into Falconari’s cube. They’d barely been back to work for a few days after being released back to duty with black marks on both their jackets.  It has been made clear that neither are going to be director of the FBI… ever.  That they would probably never rise above agent after the way they’d not only screwed themselves but also the agency.

Dante leans back in his chair.  “Not a summit.  It’s a baptism for the baby.”

“You ever hear of multitasking?”  Greene retorts.  His eyes narrow.  “You knew.”

“Yeah, I actually got an invitation.”

“You’re kidding.”

“Nope, I figured it was Benson’s way of making absolutely sure that my career was screwed forever.”

“You’ve got to go.”

“No, I really don’t.”

“You have to go.  Take it to the brass so that they know but you’ve got to go.  Baby’s plane has arrived from Port Charles so has Jason Morgan.  This is a summit I tell you!  We can’t lose this opportunity.”

Dante groans and rolls his eyes but gets to his feet.  He pulls the invitation out of the middle drawer of his desk and then buzzes his supervisor.  “Greene and I need to meet with you.”

* * *

The boutique hotel has been taken over starting the Tuesday before the service, there are even a few college students although only college students who can afford their rates-- which are steep.  Twink had flown in on a commercial flight.  The flights are easy enough from Boston to Miami.  Narin had wanted to stay home in Boston with Lurch so she’s flying solo and hopefully under the radar. She’s brought some of her homework, a dress for the service and some toiletries.  Not much else.  She is planning on getting some beach time but this is going to be a quick trip; she’d be sharing a suite with Fancy. Karin and Mark had arrived by private plane but via LA where they’d picked up Fancy and Bruno.  Bruno and Fancy had arrived at the airport in separate cars to preserve the illusion that they didn’t have anything to do with each other.  It’s a must since Bruno is head of the Adult film division and Fancy is still trying to live down the video she’d made before the age of 14.  Outside of LA Bruno wouldn’t be recognized at a glance.  But Fancy has a growing following and if he was in a frame with her then someone could find out who he was with just a little research.  Karin and Mark had also brought some of the homework with them.  The term has just started within the last month.  Baby, Josef and four of her guys had come in from Port Charles along with Cole and Skye Radcliffe.  Baby probably wouldn’t have brought the guys but she was planning on flying on to Atlanta after rather than straight back to Port Charles.

The baptism is going to happen on Thursday morning and some people are flying out right away but some are going to be staying and flying out on Sunday.  So Mona had come up with an agenda of things to do.  There are golf games, dinners out, a concert.   Everyone had something that they could be doing if only lazing by the pool and catching what for some would be the last of the summer rays.   House would be monitoring the catering crew for security reasons but Carmen would be the one supervising putting everything together while the service was going on.  They probably should have had the reception at the hotel and let the staff there handle the whole thing but Lisa really wanted to limit Bunny’s exposure.  So there is going to be an open house after the service complete with cake, beverages and little sandwiches.  Of the house guests, Anna had arrived first then Jason and Robin and finally Doreen who’d driven down from Tarpon Springs.   It had been a long overdue reunion for Robin and Anna too so the pressure hadn’t really been on Lisa and Morgan to entertain people.  They’d all been basically able to entertain themselves.  Uncle Jason had even proved to be skilled with a diaper change and to let Lisa know what foods to avoid when Bunny started on solid foods by giving her a description of the smell of the result, all experience he’d gained in the first year of Michael’s life and reinforced by Morgan and Robby.  But even Jason had gotten out and about to do some of the fun things that Miami had offer especially when there is an ocean sized boat that is hooked up to the back of the house that had arrived back from hurricane necessitated storage.  He’d taken Cole, Bruno and Pete with him.

* * *

The service is probably the biggest thing to happened at Little Flower when Christmas didn’t fall on a Thursday.  Normally it’s just the first couple of pews that are filled and today it’s filled to about half way back.  Father Gregor is impressed by the turnout and hopes that this is going to bring a few more people to weekly services.  Just as quickly he realizes that most of the people at the service are out of towners; they might be good for a contribution but they wouldn’t be regulars. 

The DeGreere children had been excused from classes to be here for the baptism.  Brandon, the youngest is too young to really know what is going on but is taken in hand by Doreen and Anna who have him wedged between them.  Anna even leans over and tells the four year old.  “Did you know I worked for the police once?  Up in New York, now I help out the police in France when they ask me very nicely.  I bet you don’t know where France is?”

The middle DeGreere child, Michael Jai answers from the other side of Anna.  “It’s in Europe across the ocean.”

“It is.” Anna smiles at him.  She’d figured out the DeGreere children fast enough.  Brandon and Bruce were common enough names but as soon as she’d heard the middle child’s name she knew something about either Iris or Curtis (and she really thinks it was Curtis).  With names like Brandon, Bruce and Michael Jai, someone had been a fan of famous martial artists.   Something they have in common.  Bruce is the most standoffish of the DeGreere boys.  Morgan had talked to Anna about the boys and heeded her advice to be near but not pushy with them.  The boys had a father and at least for now remembered him well.  It would be enough for the boys to see Morgan and Lisa around and supporting their mother.  This is the first step in that.  Maybe the boys remembered Morgan from their father’s service, maybe they didn’t.  And today isn’t about them but about Bunny with the boys included.

Lisa and Morgan are standing up by the altar but with this they are observers.  Iris and Jacques stand for Bunny as her godparents.  Iris almost loses it when Jacques speaks to standing for Bunny as her godfather.  “I will here on earth, as Curtis DeGreere guards and guides her from heaven.”

Dante who’d taken a seat at the back of the church can already see that while this might be about the baby, Leigh Marie Odette, that it is also about the DeGreeres’.  Morgan seems to be making every effort to tie the cop’s family to him by having the widow be Bunny’s godmother and then having the boys surrounded by Lisa’s mother and a woman he’d identified from his research about Morgan—Anna Devane. 

* * *

Later back at the house, the ties and jackets are quickly shed after the pictures.  And while there might be cake and sandwiches, Morgan and the other guys are already working on a plan to fire up the grill as soon as most of the guests are out of there and make an evening of it.  Somebody had made sure that there was a photographer around to make sure that the event is documented.  There are pictures of Bunny with Lisa and Morgan, with Iris and Jacques, with all four of the parents, with all the parents and Father Gregor.  Soon there are pictures of Bunny with Jason and Robin, with Cole and Skye, with Doreen, with Anna,   of Bunny with Twink, Karin and Baby and what most would consider oddest of all-- of Baby with Dante and Morgan.  There are pictures of Bunny with Lisa and Doreen, pictures of Fancy with Bunny and then with all of the DeGreere boys, The DeGreeres’ with Bunny and then the DeGreeres with Lisa, Morgan and Bunny.   It seems like almost everyone had gotten a chance to get their picture taken with the baby.  Lisa figure it’s a miracle already that Bunny had put up with it this long and decides it’s a good time to have the star put down for an afternoon nap while the party goes on without her.  From the time that Bunny goes down for a nap, any picture of Lisa has a Bluetooth looking device in her ear that she covers mostly with her hair.  House would be monitoring Bunny if she woke or if anyone came into range of her crib.

Anna must have dropped a clue within hearing range of Twink and Karin because they are soon in a tight conversation with the DeGreere boys about martial arts.  Brandon is too young but Bruce and Michael Jai are already involved in karate.  Skye joins the conversation with the boys letting them know that she takes kick boxing and so have all of her kids.  Bruce drops a swear word in front of the women just to see how they are going to react.  Twink calls him out on it immediately and tells him directly that he is not allowed to swear in English in front of her; that it is rude.  Then she promptly turns around and teaches him how to say the swear word in both French and Thai with the reminder that he is not to use the French swear word anywhere that they spoke French or the Thai swear word in Thailand or anywhere in Southeast Asia.  And that the benefit is that he would still get to say the swear word but not get his mouth washed out with soap.

Skye meets Iris’ eyes and just shakes her head.  She remembers what it was like when Bill and Lee had been a little older than Bruce; they’d lived for shock value too not realizing that nothing they could do would shock Cole.  The widow is going to have her hands full and she doesn’t know if Twink had just helped or made the whole situation worse.

“…and if you need more swear words just email me.  I can swear in twelve different languages.”  Twink brags to Bruce.

Worse.  Definitely worse.

“How did you learn to swear in twelve languages?”  Bruce asks.

“I told you.  Nobody is allowed to swear in English around me; it’s a rule.  So they swear in other languages.  My parents live on a boat and have people visiting from all over the world.  I got to hear a lot of swear words.  Sailors, that’s people who live or work on boats, are famous for the amount of swear words they know.  If I weren’t majoring in structural engineering at college I could have majored in swear words.”

“They have majors for swear words.”

“If they don’t, I’m sure there should be.” Twink shrugs.

“Mom, how do you become a sailor?” Bruce asks Iris.

Worse. Definitely worse.

“Gawd, where is Narin when you need him.  You are such a pain.  I can’t believe you told him to swear in other languages.”

“Oh right, like you wouldn’t.” Twink retorts to her big sister.

Skye gets up and goes over to Iris.  She takes the woman’s arm and leads her away.  “I am so sorry.”

“They really know how to swear in a dozen languages?”

“At least.  And the only one who can rein them in is their parents who aren’t here or maybe my husband, Cole.  But Cole thinks it’s hilarious.  The girls should know better.  Karin is 27 and Twink is 20 but you get them together and they both start acting like they are twelve.”

Then they hear from behind.  “And if you really want to get over then swear in French cause it sounds like something you could be saying that is polite. Swearing in Russian just sounds mean.”  Fancy gives them an example.

“Great.  Just great.”  Skye sighs. Then raising her voice calls out the big guns.  There is one more person at the party that might be able to influence Karin, Twink and Fancy too.  “Bruno!”  The girls would mind their P’s and Q’s around the big bodyguard knowing that everything they said would be going straight back to their mother.  Fancy normally had more sense.

* * *

There are enough civilians to make Dante feel welcome even though he feels that he is co nstantly under surveillance.  No real big surprise there since the last time he’d been in this house he’d been planting listening devices.  Georgie Jones, makes her way over to the FBI agent.  She has a champagne glass in her hand and offers him a flute.  “Better to take it from me than from Baby.  She’s wearing her ring today.  Who knows who’d you end up in bed with.”

“Excuse me?”

“My Uncle Mac, you met him in Port Charles tells a story about Faith Ashton,   Jasper Jacks got on her bad side.  Like she had any other.  She drugged him probably using that ring that Baby is wearing.  When the guy woke up he was in bed with Tracy Quartermaine, Faith’s mother in law and he knew he’d been used.  Nowadays Tracy would be charged with rape cause there was no way that Jax could have formed consent.  Jax even reported it to my Uncle Mac who offered to press charges, or at least try, all the while telling Jax what a dumbass he was for drinking with Faith to start with.”

“You actually knew her.”

“Oh yeah.”  Georgie nods.  “It was when I was in high school; I was dating Ned’s younger brother, Dillon.”  Georgie looks over at Baby who has a throng of men around her and not all of them are CSMC.  Baby somehow has what Faith had but unlike Faith, Baby didn’t expect it.  “She hated me.  She hated anything that took Dillon’s attention away from her, anything that she didn’t personally pick for him.  She even set Dillon up with other women trying to break us up.  Dillon eventually married one of them.   Dillon and I… there was no way we could hold up under that kind of pressure especially when Dillon knew my life expectancy would be higher if he stayed away.  Faith was killed while I was away at college in England.”

“Your… Uncle Mac says that the FBI would throw me under the bus to keep on your good side.”

“It’s what I told your section chief too.”  Georgie shrugs. “I have a very specialized skill set.  It isn’t needed often but when it is… I’m the best.  Lucky’s good too but he leaves a footprint now and then, he rushes.  You’ve probably met Mouse by now.  Mouse has the soul of a Ferengi.  If he breaks into something, and he could, well then he’d have to bring back a souvenir.  I don’t need souvenirs.”

“That Caymen island account…”

“The one that Baby had Mouse set up and made it look like your fingers are all over it?  That one?”

“Yeah.”

“You can bet that Mouse didn’t take a dime when he set that one up.  But it also wouldn’t surprise me if he made notes on who was banking there and who has been cheating on their taxes.  He may do nothing.  He may bet on the competition and then turn his mark into the IRS driving their stock into the dirt.  He may go into business with the money thieving CEOs because he knows what they are capable of and the day that they try to pull that crap on CSMC then Mouse will clean out the accounts.”

“That’s illegal bout half a dozen ways on any of the scenarios.”

“I’m just saying he could, not that he did.” Georgie counters.  “And the bitch of it is that you can’t say a word or get all high and mighty about it after what you did.  Cause I mention that one right now in a loud enough voice and that woman over there with the red hair  who looks like a CEO or one of those society mavens, I say it loud enough and she will take off that fine Italian heel she’s wearing and beat you until her arm is tired.”

“That’s Cole Radcliffe’s wife?” Dante had already heard the story at Jakes.

“Oh yeah.  And Loreal might be responsible for her hair color now but it’s pretty much the same shade it was back in the day.”

“Boo, is everything okay here?  Is this Fed bothering you?”  Steve come up behind Georgie and puts a hand on her shoulder.

Dante reads the message loud and clear. 

_Mine._

“Nah, but it’s been a long day.  We should probably head back to your place.  If we head out we can probably start moving some of the others along.”

“Lets go say bye to Lisa and Morgan.”  SJ keeps a hand at the base of Georgie’s back as they walk back to the party.

* * *

“Don’t worry I have it from here.”  A confident, female voice says from out of range of the mirror.  Trujillo hears the click of the door lock and hits the call button for the nurse.  There is no reason for the door to be locked and she isn’t taking any chances.

A slim woman in a black linen shift takes a seat crossing her tanned legs at the ankle.  “Hello, Detective.”

“Let me guess… Baby Ashton.”

“What gave me away?”  Baby asks.

“I knew you were in town today and Anders told me to look out for a woman in a black dress coming to the hospital to make me an offer I couldn’t refuse.”

Baby smiles and laughs; it’s a good memory.  “He told you about that?  Yeah, I suppose I did take advantage there.  But I don’t think he minds.  His dreams have gotten a lot bigger since that day.”

“No, I don’t think they mind.”  Trujillo retorts bitterly. 

There is a pounding on the door.    “Why is this door locked?”  The nurse says from the hallway.

Baby gets up and goes to the door.  “Hello Angie.”

The nurse’s eyes get wide.  “Baby.. um… I didn’t know it was you.  I’m very sorry for interrupting.”

“It’s okay.  I should have let you know I was here.  Did you have any lasting problems from the storm?  I know you were working that night.”

“Lost a few shingles.  Mona already sent someone out.”

“Good.  I’m glad to hear it.  I need to speak with Detective Trujillo… privately.”

“Of course.  No problem I’ll make sure you aren’t disturbed.”

“Thank you, Angie.”  Baby closes the door and locks it again.  She comes over and takes a seat again.  “Did you really think that Lisa would be working here, carrying my niece and we would not know what was going on?”

“You know some things are just none of your fucking business.”  Trujillo retorts her eyes flashing with fury.  She hadn’t felt this helpless since she’d been pinned in the car.  This wasn’t anxiety or a flashback this is a threat sitting there across from her and not a fucking thing she could do about it.

“Anders has told you a story, Javier quite a few as well.  I think it’s time for me to tell you a story too.”

“Oh?”

“Yes, the story of Lila Quartermaine and Faith Ashton.”

“Did she kill her?”  Trujillo blurts.

“Maybe.  To this day nobody really knows but a life story isn’t about the last page, it’s every chapter leading up to that last page.  I never knew my great grandmother, she died before I was a year old.    But my grandpa Edward adored her and so did my Uncle Dillon, my father Ned Ashton—there wasn’t anyone who didn’t love her.  They would tell such stories.”  Baby smiles again.  “Faith would tell me different stories about Grandmother Lila as bedtime stories when I was a kid.  To her Grandma Lila was a stubborn piece of work who demanded at least ten impossible things a day… and then did them.

Grandma Lila had degenerative arthritis that crippled her: hands, feet, spine.  She used a cane and a walker for as long as she could but she was in a wheel chair for the last part of her life.  She could still feel her feet but standing on them was like standing on broken glass.  My great grandparents had money, she had the best care that money could buy and the people around her adored her and would do anything to protect her, including lie to her quite frequently, so that she wouldn’t be disappointed by their foibles.  Arthritis the way Grandma Lila had it is pain… every day just a matter of degree.  But she stuck around for her family, for Grandpa Edward because she knew that her passing would destroy him.  She found joy in little things: her garden, old movies, catching Edward in his little fibs.  Grandpa Edward was the one who brought Faith to the family.  He hired her to seduce my father, Ned.  And it worked.  Better than he planned really.   Ned and Faith were married in Las Vegas, married because of me.  My mother had a… break and there was no way that my father could raise me on his own, so he married Faith.  Grandpa Edward was furious.  That wasn’t part of his plan.  But he’s a flexible thinker.  What’s the next best thing… hmm getting Daddy and Faith living with him and Grandma Lila.  So he burned down the carriage house we were living in.”

“Arson.  His answer was arson.”

“Not very bright I know.  Especially the way that one of Faith’s stress relievers was going to the shooting range.  There were probably boxes and boxes of ammo in the house.  But it was his house and he didn’t make an insurance claim.  He paid for the visit from the fire department and nobody said much about him burning the house down.  Faith couldn’t let him win.  She moved into a cottage owned by Aunt Skye.  Grandma Lila must have been furious with Edward—his plan didn’t work and he’d upset Daddy’s new wife.  She came to make peace with Faith.  Faith put a bug in her ear and said some really mean truthful things.”

“Everything I’ve heard it doesn’t seem that anyone ever talked to Lila Quartermaine that way.”

“No, they’d lie or do the geriatric equivalent of a pat on the head but if it was a hard truth, then nobody wanted to tell Grandma Lila.  Until one day another person gave her a hard truth… the hardest.  Her doctor told her she had cancer and maybe six months to live.  This time she took a page out of her family’s playbook and didn’t tell anyone, well she told one person.”

“Why? Why would she tell Faith Ashton when she told no one else?” Trujillo demands.

“Because she refused treatment.  She got the opinion and the second opinion too.  Treatment would only have prolonged her life for another three or four months and it wouldn’t have been good.  So she went to Faith with the truth and to get promises from Faith.  The first was that Faith would take care of Edward after she passed and make sure that he didn’t end up with some gold digger younger than my Aunt Tracy.”

“Edward burned down her house and she wants Faith to take care of him.”  Trujillo gives a snorting laugh at that.

“It worked.  Everyone says that Edward was distraught after Grandma Lila’s passing but that Faith kept him moving.  I don’t know I was just a baby.  I don’t remember that.  I remember what Edward was like after Faith was killed.  I remember that too well.”  Baby shakes off the memory.  “The other promises were that Faith wouldn’t tell anyone including Daddy or Uncle Dillon about the diagnosis and if Grandma Lila was ever in too much pain, that Faith would end her suffering.”

“She did it then.  She killed her.”

“I don’t know.” Baby says again.  “But when Grandma Lila couldn’t keep it a secret anymore, then Faith told Daddy about the promise that Grandma Lila wouldn’t be in pain.  Daddy knew that Faith would keep her word.  Dillon says that Daddy was right there making sure that Grandma Lila had the very best possible pain management—that her quality of life was there and that Uncle Alan or Aunt Monica didn’t throw everything against the wall medically to try to keep Lila alive.”

There is a lengthening pause and finally Trujillo says.  “You’re not offering me a job, are you?”


	47. MB Ch47 - And Also With You

“If you want one, I certainly can.” Baby shrugs. “Your condition is going to have to stabilize so you can get the best fit with the company. Right now with your resume I’d have you on your way to Philadelphia.”

“Isn’t that the newest branch?”

“I see the boys didn’t just stay to history.” Baby isn’t happy about that one at all.

“Anders was telling a story about a guy who got shot in Port Charles taking a bullet for Hillary Radcliffe—that Mayday singer, Chandy’s little sister.” Trujillo explains.

“Ah.” Baby nods. She settles more comfortably into the very uncomfortable chair. “The whole offering a job while in the hospital thing. I had the contract already written for Isaac long before he was shot and he knew it. After what he did for Hilly, yes, I needed to make sure he was playing for my team. Up until the last few months, I’ve always stayed out of Philadelphia even with the proximity to The City-- which I’m sure that my FBI shadows have been bewildered over. I can deal with all kinds of people, and I have since taking over CSMC but there is an element in Philadelphia that is just… crazy.”

“Yeah, I’ve heard that about them. Bloody.”

“And I’m not afraid of blood, what female over the age of twelve is? Mop it up and keep going. But the crews in Philadelphia would rather make each other bleed and get their names in the paper than do business.”

“So why are you there?”

“My daughter Fancy likes watching Laker basketball games whether at home or on the road. And Hillary Radcliffe will probably be going to Wharton. The head of the branch we just started came from real estate in Philadelphia. Jeff Brown isn’t an import; he knows who the legitimate players are in the business community. Isaac and his father, my construction assets, have owned a contracting business in Philadelphia for decades and are very respected in the building community as well. So far my name isn’t really on anything because as soon as they add the CSMC stencil to the bottom of our signs; they are going to be targeted by something neither of them is ready to deal with.”

“Security?”

“One of my guys who came up through security is acting as Jeff’s second. Jeff picked Marco because he was around from the beginning; he worked security under Faith. Marco remembers my Grandmother Lila and knows that being in a wheel chair doesn’t mean that you can’t think.”

“That puts him in his 40s plus. How old is Jeff?”

“Sixties. And still doing a lot of rehab for the stroke that he had three years ago. He wasn’t trying too hard right before CSMC bought his portfolio but since we took over he’s been putting in the work. He knows I want him fronting the properties for at least another 6 years.”

Trujillo grunts. “You and Anders are putting a lot of weight on this Hillary kid.”

“I don’t need Hillary to take over. In fact her father would kill me if he thought I was seriously looking in her direction. Actually not her father… Grandpa Edward and Nana Tracy. If you think I’m putting weight on her. You should watch them. They have plans for her and ELQ. She’s being groomed for the big seat there. If I get Philly tidied up in the next couple of years I’m sure that I could convince Grandpa Edward that Philly is just training for the big chair. He might buy that.”

“So you’ve already got a plan for the turnover in Philadelphia in about six years. What? This Hilly running the branch, the guy who got shot doing the construction and what do you call it… right hand duties and what… me on security?”

“Ideally, I like it.” Baby nods. “It could work. But that’s you making a full recovery. If you only come back as far as a wheelchair then you’d have to run security from a more corporate mentality and that would be Port Charles, Chicago or Los Angeles not Philly. If Curtis survived it probably wouldn’t have worked but with you it might.”

“Because CSMC staffers don’t take orders from men.”

“That’s a generalization but pretty much true.” Baby shrugs. “Marco gets security but Jeff and Isaac don’t speak the language. Jeff knows more about real estate management than anyone in the company and we haven’t had a construction Guru like Isaac or his father since Manny retired.”

“That’s the guy who trained Anders.”

“Yes. And Anders is very good too but he’s tied to Boston. He’d move if I asked him but he’d hate it and be marking time until he could get back to Boston and Chandy. I already told Isaac that he’ll probably be working various projects at different branches and just home based out of Philly. Course the time frame has been thrown up in the air because of that moron Barrington.”

“The shooter.”

“Yeah, if he’s smart he’ll do one of two things… plead guilty and take his licks or flee the jourisdiction and never come back to the US. But he’s already proven to not be too bright. Have the boys told you any stories about my Nana Tracy?”

“First I’ve heard of her.”

“They were probably trying to avoid giving you nightmares. I don’t have to get involved in this one at all. Nana is on the warpath. She has already dismantled Barrington’s company and now she’s ready to start in on him.”

“You came here with the offer to kill me.”

“I hadn’t gotten around to mentioning it. It would be a horrible waste.” Baby admits. “But if that is what you want, I figured you wouldn’t know who to ask. I’m not you; I don’t know what kind of pain you’re in. I don’t know what the doctors are going to say. And this is a situation that not even moving to Oregon would help.”

“Really?!”

“Yes, Oregon only gives people an out if they have a terminal diagnosis, when they have about six months left. However this plays out you’ll have decades before your natural death. Mouse reviewed your medical records but he’s not an expert. The doctors seem to be leaving everything up to you. Yes, they stabilized you immediately to stop any further damage. But they aren’t giving anything away—not you making a full recovery with a future of osteo arthritis down the road, not canes, walkers, chair… nothing. It’s really very frustrating.”

“Tell me about it.” Trujillo agrees wryly.

“I’m not the information junkie that Mouse is but I don’t like surprises.” Baby admits. “I’d have come out of my skin a week ago with the not knowing.”

“I think that is why Javier is here with the storytime. He’s figured out that nighttime is when I do think too much.” Trujillo counters.

“That and he wants to be close to you. If you do Philadelphia he’s going to be… peeved. However this goes…” Baby refers to the big hospital bed. “…You’re going to need physical therapy and you’re going to need to be away from Javier for that. He’s going to be showing up with the pillows and bonbons. Exactly what you’re going to **not** need.”

Trujillo laughs at that but can see it happening. “I’ll keep your other offer in mind but you better stay healthy and out of jail. Hopefully I won’t be taking you up on it for forty or fifty years.”

“I’m okay with that.” Baby gets to her feet just as there is a demanding knock on the door. “Anyone but Javier Angie would have stopped. I think your knight is here.” Baby goes over and opens the door.

Javier looks first to Trujillo wondering what his boss is doing here. “Baby, is everything okay?”

“Fine.” She reaches up and cups his face looking him in the eye. “Everything is fine. Make sure that your house is in order. We’re working out of town this weekend.”

“I’ll pack light.”

“It shouldn’t take long.” Baby gives him a kiss on the cheek.

“Baby…”

“She’s fine.” Baby keeps walking.

* * *

If waking alone was a deal breaker then they wouldn’t have lasted a year, not even a month. It wasn’t her business or his, not really. Cassadines don’t sleep, or at least not much. When they could be together she would fall asleep in his arms but a full night’s sleep for her is leaving their bed at about 4am. She’d do some work, check in with Mouse or play chess with her uncle if he was in residence or online. Josef could frequently talk her into coming back to bed with him after he woke but it wouldn’t be for sleep. It also meant that in the times that they could be together that she was seldom working on business and instead focused on him during his waking hours. Since he is on vacation, Josef wakes without the alarm and stretches out an arm to the side of the bed that is already cold. He sits up on his elbows and glances around the hotel suite they are sharing in Miami. He knows she’s here. The bed might be cold but he can feel her in the room. “Baby.”

Baby comes out of the bathroom already mostly dressed for the day much to Josef’s disappointment. “I didn’t wake you, did I?” She asks with some concern. She’s very careful and has been even more so since he was released from the gulag two years ago.

“The sunshine here did that.” Josef nods in the direction of the windows. Truly the light is amazing.

“It is wonderful, isn’t it?” Baby agrees and goes over to the window to view the ocean below.

Josef gets up and pulls on a robe belting it loosely. He comes up behind her wrapping an arm around her waist he gives her a kiss on the shoulder exposed by the sleeveless black shell she is wearing. “It is. And it will be a good memory along with waking on the beach in Greece.”

Baby tilts her head back resting it on his shoulder and tilted a little to the right. She smiles at that memory. Josef had already been comfortable in Greece before being released from prison and making it his home. It was their place to be free without the eyes of her business or his. They could be alone there-- away from even the Cassadine retainers. There had been occasional interruptions from her cousins—Nikolas and Penny’s kids, but that was only when they slipped away from their mother who knows how precious private time really is. She closes her eyes and inhales. Being this close to Josef is a drug that sometimes she didn’t fight hard enough.

“You’re dressed.” Josef’s voice is calm, overly so because he already recognizes what Baby is wearing. Even if he hadn’t seen it before he recognized it from the stories that his people had told about the time when he was away. When it came to business, Baby dressed in Cassadine black with her hair restrained at the nape of her neck. She could be as silent as a nun and as deadly as a mamba. Patience, his woman defined it. If they were going to be going out and spending their last day in Miami having fun then she might still be wearing black but it would be heels that showed of her painted toes rather than the functional pair she is currently wearing. And probably something short that showed off her golden tanned legs rather than the perfectly tailored slacks.

“I have an errand I need to run before I meet you in BrightonBeach. It might take a couple of days.” Baby says simply.

“Atlanta?” Josef asks, knowing he is not going to get an answer.

Baby smiles at him, turning around in his arms so that she can put an arm on his shoulder in an embrace close to a dance frame. It allows her enough distance so that she can see his face and expression without ending up cross eyed or with a crick in her neck. “It shouldn’t take long.”

“I don’t tell you your business…”

Baby snorts.

“…Often. Keep Yuri with you.” Josef orders. Yuri had actually come up through Josef’s crew but because of the incarceration had learned too much from Baby. By the time Josef was released, Yuri was acting as the mouthpiece at all of the meetings with the other cadres. He’d been the one representing Josef’s interests but everyone in the room had known that the dark haired girl in the background had advanced Yuri. When Josef had been released and come back to run his business, Yuri had been suspect as Baby’s eyes and ears. The move to Atlanta had been a win/win all the way around.

“Not because you say so but because I already planned it that way.” Baby replies basically admitting that Atlanta is the plan.

“You’ll need cover with your new brother watching your every move for the Feds.”

“And what about the feds watching your every move?!” Baby shakes her head then sighs. “Javier says he has that covered. He is going to be taking us to the airport. The decoy will already be in the car. You know he isn’t going to be able to find anyone who speaks Russian so you’ll have to stay out of M&I until I get there.” Baby refers to the Russian grocery store that is normally the first place she stops when visiting Josef in Brighton using all the delicacies from the old country and Baba’s hand written recipes of Josef’s favorites. “They know me.”

“Why wouldn’t they considering how much you have delivered to Port Charles on a regular basis?” Josef says wryly.

Baby looks away from Josef. “Wow will you look at that… you couldn’t tell that just a few weeks ago there was a hurricane…”

“Baby…”

“Yes.” Baby carefully keeps her eyes on the water.

“How much are you sending from M&I to Baba and Fancy out in LA?”

“Hmm.”

Josef’s eyes narrow. “Not Baba, she’s all about local. She’d find something there. Your Uncle… it’s the smoked fish isn’t it?”

“I’m caught again.” Baby admits. “You know me too well.”

Josef gets serious. He tilts Baby’s head back with a firm hand on her chin. “We have our own project to work on. Something happens to you and I’m going to be seriously pissed.”

“The smoked oysters are good at M&I too.” Baby turns her head toward his palm and gives it a brief kiss never stopping the eye contact. “I’ll be home soon.”

“When do you have to leave?”

“Javier is going to pick us up at ten. We should spend some time with Fancy before she goes back to LA.”

“She’s your daughter. You think she’s not going to take one look at you and know what you’re up to?”

“That’s it!” Baby protests.

“What?!”

“You’ve only been up for 15 minutes and you’ve already been right at least five times. Enough. I’ll call her later from the plane.” Baby mutters.

* * *

Fancy watches from the window above as Baby and Josef get into a town car at the front of the hotel. Even from the floors above she recognizes Javier as holding the door. Karin and Twink both come over to the window. Karin grimaces and sighs. “Well there goes trouble. I’m glad Mark didn’t see that.”

“And you’d know ‘cause it’s your middle name.” Twink shakes her head. She’d heard all the stories of Chandy, Karin and Baby from high school and Anders had let a few things slide here and there. Tori also told some stories. Baby always looked so polished. Probably because she’d gone to that Swiss boarding school for most of her high school just finishing at PCHS-- the one their mother frequently threatened her and Karin with.

“Delphine. My middle name is Delphine.” Karin counters.

“That’s the problem with naming children when they are days old. If she had waited a couple of years your middle name would have been Trouble.” Twink replies. “At least Leigh Marie can always blame it on Odette.”

Fancy looks at her cell and sure enough there is a text message there from Baby. “Mom says she and Josef are heading back to Brighton and do I want her to send her anything. She wants to know if Uncle is out of sturgeon.” Fancy sighs but replies to the text. Uncle Stefan would never say anything but it didn’t mean that he didn’t enjoy the small plates on occasion. Maybe it would give him a better disposition so he’d be nicer to poor Stanley.

* * *

Javier had opened the back door to the town car holding it while Baby and then Josef entered the car before talking a seat in the front passenger. Mike is driving and there is a woman wearing the same exact outfit is seated in the back with Josef and Baby. “Hi, I’m Baby and this is Josef. You must be Betsy.”

“This is never going to work. I don’t look anything like you.” Betsy worries as she plucks at the black slacks. She is wearing heels that are higher than she normally wears because she is shorter than Baby. Her blonde hair is tucked up under a dark wig that is gathered at the nape of her neck and tied with a scarf that matches the one that Baby is wearing.

“It just has to be close. People see what they expect to see.” Baby shrugs. “Josef will take care of you. I really do appreciate you doing this. It won’t take long. Mike will come and pick you up and bring you back to Miami. After a trip to Atlantic City right, Mike?”

“No problem, Baby.” Mike says from the driver’s seat. He glances back in the rear view but then puts his gaze back to the road.

Josef rolls his eyes. This is the reason why his woman is spoiled. Nobody ever told her no. He tells Javier in Spanish. “Anything goes wrong with this and I’m going to kill you.”

“Anything goes wrong with this and I’ll already be dead.” Javier replies in kind.

“Just because I don’t speak Spanish doesn’t mean that I’m not working on understanding it.” Baby tells the men. “Quit trying to manage things, Josef. Javier will have his own tasks to accomplish.” Baby rests a hand on Josef’s thigh. It’s a reassuring pet in its one way. “I’ll be fine. Mike and Yuri will be with me.”

Betsy’s eyes go wide, as do Mike’s who looks in the rear view in disbelief.

* * *

“The pilot of Koslov’s plane filed a flight plan this morning. We had him flagged so we were notified that the plane would be leaving this morning for BrightonBeach.” Greene tells Dante as he is reviewing some other papers. They have surveillance set up on the plane but with it not leaving for another half an hour the principals hadn’t even arrived yet.

“He lives in BrightonBeach. If the flight plan was set for somewhere else that might be something relevant.” Dante counters.

“Did he talk to you at the baptism or after?”

“No. He was there. He and Baby even had a picture taken with Leigh Marie and with some of the other people there but he knew who I was and kept his distance from me… he was having a bit of a chat with the DeGreere kids.”

“The dead cop?! What the hell were they doing there?”

“Godmother to the baby. Evidently, Morgan’s stepsisters were teaching the boys to swear in different languages. Josef heard and had a little chat with them.”

“A Russian mobster had a chat with a cop’s kids about swearing? Are you fucking kidding me? Where was their mother?”

“Listening to Bruno have a little chat with the stepsisters. Evidently both of them are hell on wheels and Bruno is the only one that can get them to settle down.”

“Bruno was there too?” Greene groans. “You have the best luck, man. Did you get to talk to him?”

“Nah, he kept his distance too…. Lincoln town car approaching private plane hanger.” Dante switches to business.

Greene jumps up and goes to the surveillance camera to make sure that everything is there and running. “Javier riding shotgun getting out to open the back door. Looks like Baby is going to BrightonBeach with Josef; he’s helping her out of the car. The guards he brought with him are getting on the plane first. Josef is escorting Baby on to the plane. The other two guards coming on after. Door being secured...”

Dante is watching with a pair of binoculars. The hair is up on the back of his neck again. Something is wrong. Something is wrong.

“….Javier getting back in the car and CSMC pulling out.”

“Something is wrong.”

“What do you mean?”

“Something is off.” Dante goes over to the surveillance coverage and rewinds to Josef escorting Baby up the stairs to the plane. “Something is wrong… what is it what is it?”

“What the hell is with you?!”

Dante realizes what it is. “That’s not Baby. The body language is all wrong. The way Josef is handling her is off. Her posture is off. That is not Baby.”

Greene is already on the phone to the car that was tailing the CSMC to let them know to not break surveillance that there may be something else going on. He comes over to Dante and starts sorting through the coverage again wincing when he recognizes the same thing as Dante. It is something that couldn’t be qualified or broken down. He grabs a frame that seems to have the best angle on Baby and maybe that should have been another clue. Koslov knew he was constantly under surveillance when he is in The States and there is enough of the woman with him shown to say Baby but not enough to confirm. “You’re right. That’s not Baby. Height is wrong, weight is wrong. Close but wrong…. Shit. That’s Betsy Miller, the one who turned Macon in wearing a wig.” He is reaching again for his phone.

“Who are you calling?”

“The guys I know in Philly and… Chicago. She was having problems win Chicago too. Something about a construction deal.” Greens mutters. “This isn’t Josef’s business. He’s right here going right back to where he’s expected to be supposedly with the person he is supposed to be with.”

“So it’s an alibi for Baby.”

Greens get through to his Philly contact without an issue. They’d been having some good conversations recently. Over a beer the agent up there had actually been happy that Baby was coming to town. The philly mob bosses are freaking nuts and didn’t care if civilians were in the cross fire. He figured that the Philly bosses would either provoke Baby into something that wasn’t easily covered and they could get Baby. Or that Baby would be provoked and take their dumbasses out. Even if she didn’t leave a clue it would be a win/win from a practical standpoint even if was a lose/lose from the legal standpoint. The guy in Chicago is not as happy to be receiving a call about an hour before he normally got out of bed on the weekend. He’s got a few choice things to say about losing his beauty rest.

Dante is on the phone to their boss letting him know of the outcome of the surveillance. The boss agrees that it is cover for CSMC which is very interesting but not worth jack if they don’t know where she is going. CSMC has too many branches. Unless they could figure where she was going then it might take months or years to figure out what happened. Dante follows up the call to the chase car that is tailing the towncar. “Tell me you’re on them.”

“They went around to the public side. Parked in short term and heading for the Delta terminal.”

“Delta.” Dante mutters. The next phone call is to the TSA.

* * *

“Random search my ass.” Mike mutters. Not that he’d spent a lot of time on airplanes but he knows cops taking advantage of their authority. They wouldn’t be picking three people in a row: Baby, Javier and Mike had all been pulled aside for searches.

“I guess that means my brother was on surveillance at the airport.” Baby mutters. “Not impossible but definitely annoying. We’ll just have to lose them in Atlanta. As soon as we get clear, Mouse is going to have to provide cover through the hub. We’ll make it expensive. There are going to be a lot of bad actors having a good time while the FBI is chasing us around.”

“He already had it set up like that. Had to with us traveling commercial.” Javier nods. “Not like we were carrying anything interesting anyway. Just going to visit some old friends.” Javier looks over at Mike; he’s kind of worried about the new guy. He knows that Baby is grooming Mike but the guy is young. “Stay frosty.”

Mike nods and the trio falls silent. Not another word is said between them not even when they clear the TSA and get on their flight. They have seats in first class and are seated first. They can see everyone that comes on the flight and it’s easy enough to pick out the air marshal as well as the FBI tails.

“Well this is going to be fun.” Javier just shakes his head.

* * *

In their own way they’d been met at the plane. There had been a bump and pass of a note to Javier. They’d stop for coffee and it had given Javier time to read the note and pass it to Baby. Yuri has people on the cleaning crew here in the airport. They’d be able to duck out as long as they are in the right place at the right time. And timing had always been their speciality. They’d split up as if to go to the restroom. At the back of the restrooms is a utility closet left unlocked that served both of the restrooms. That room has another exit that leads to a service tunnel. Making their way to the service tunnel they come out to a parking garage where a panel truck with the name of the cleaning company on the side of the truck. The driver who had been watching in the side mirror goes to the back and opens the door from the inside. “Welcome to Atlanta, Baby.”

“Where’s Yuri?” Baby takes the hand of the man who assists her into the back of the truck. As soon as Baby is seated in the back the driver goes back to the driver’s seat letting Mike and Javier close the back up.

“He’s at a cut out. He’s already clear. As long as we get there clean we’re good to go. We don’t then this will be postponed.”

Baby sighs. “We’re driving in the right truck then.”

Mike looks at the shelves of cleaning gear and laughs. He pulls up a seat on the bench across from Baby and Javier.

“You ever meet Yuri?” Javier asks.

“I know he was with you in New Orleans.” Mike answers looking at Baby.

“That is why we’re here.” Baby sighs. “He was trying to help out with Macon and he’s started having people trying to jump on him. Yuri never had this problem in Odessa.”

“They knew him there.” Javier retorts. He tells Mike. “Just because he looks like a pretty boy, don’t underestimate him.”

The driver calls back while keeping his eyes on the road. “We’re clear. Should be to Yuri’s location in two minutes.”

Mike comes up to the shot gun position on the panel truck and buckles up. He scans the area with his eyes always moving. As far as he’s concerned Baby is in hostile territory and he’ll be glad when she is on the plane back to Port Charles. “Whoa. What the hell is that?”

Baby comes up from the back and rests a hand on the back of Mike’s seat. She grins at the sight. “That’s my Yuri.” As the panel truck comes to a halt Mike gets out of the front passenger seat and holds out a hand to her. Baby takes his hand and climbs down from the truck. She moves around Mike. “Is this a present for me? Are you going to let me drive?”

Yuri winces and then gets up from the hood of the car where he’d been waiting. “Why do you ask me questions that I’m going to say no to?”

“But Yuri, I really want to drive it.” Baby comes over and runs a hand over the Caribbean blue Pagani—the ultimate in Italian sports cars. “I haven’t seen one of these since Munich.”

“And you dare ask me to drive.”

“It was one scratch and a little one and I paid for the paint job. How did you get it into The States?”

“Very carefully. Which is why you are not going to get to drive it now.” Yuri comes over to stand in front of Baby.

She leans over and gives him a kiss on both cheeks. “It’s good to see you. We hardly got to talk in New Orleans.”

“It was your anniversary.” Yuri shrugs. “You ready to do this?”

Baby nods. “It’s overdue.”

“Just like old times.” Yuri looks over at Javier. “We’ll meet you at the warehouse. Did Mouse give you the particulars?”

“Yeah, we’ll be there.” Javier watches as Yuri seats Baby in the passenger seat of the low slung sports car. He sighs as they pull out. It’s good that he knew where they are going since there is no way he’d ever be able to keep up with a car that fast. Hell the cops couldn’t keep up with that one.

“Okay. What just happened?” Mike walks over to another car that had been parked next to the sports car. “I’ve never seen her act that way.”

Javier gets in on the driver’s side. “You’ve only been with CSMC for a couple of years. Since Josef was released from that prison in Russia and then you were with Bruno out in LA before coming to Miami.”

“Yeah. The first time I met Baby was at that dinner party with the cheesecake.”

“Baby… has always been kinda isolated. Her family fell apart after Faith died. She ended up in a boarding school with only occasional breaks…. Vacations, until she broke out of the boarding school and went back to Port Charles. She was a high school senior when she met Josef, and they’ve been together ever since. The only time they were really separated was when he was arrested and imprisoned.”

“Bruno said she was running Josef’s business too while he was in.”

“They play a very different game over there. Good training for when we have to step up in Philly.” Javier says wryly. “Nature abhors a vacuum and things were real interesting for a while. Baby had an in because of the business here and she knows how to wrap old men around her finger-- even old country gangsters who’d retired to Brighton. The first second was taken out by one of Josef’s competitors. Baby was over there full time. She took out the next guy when he started acting like he was talking for himself rather than Josef. Yuri was the third. Baby and Josef keep things very separate. But you know her priority was always taking care of Josef and she can bet she was pissed by having Josef locked up. But she couldn’t take over… that would have been screwing Josef when he got out. So Yuri stepped up and became the face of the business for Josef’s associates all the while with Baby watching. You know that old movie… Nobody puts Baby in a corner… except Baby. She did it for Josef.” Javier sighs. “Baby and Yuri… went to war together. So they got close real fast. He’s like a pesky brother; they know how to blow off steam together. When Josef was released, Yuri tried to stay with his crew. Don’t ever get locked up in a Russian gulag. Josef came out 40 pounds lighter and with a raging evil case of TB. He’s still about ten pounds under what he was when he went in. He and Baby went round and round. She finally left before they ended up breaking up. But Yuri stayed.”

“He was reporting to Baby?”

“Even if he wasn’t, Josef thought he was.”


	48. MB Ch48

In big cities there is always at least one-- the neighborhood where residents sleep on the floor and put the mattresses up against the wall to stop the stray bullets.  It’s the kinda neighborhood where the killings are so common that they’re reported on the back pages of the paper-- if at all; the neighborhood where even the cops don’t travel alone.  Atlanta has their share.  CSMC works street by street starting with neighborhoods that are crap but workable building their base toward the most challenging of neighborhoods street by street and block by block.  They might get to this neighborhood in a year or two.  Until then it’s armored vehicles and bulletproof glass.   The building they are in has boarded up windows and plywood on the doors facing the street.  The advance crew had wired up the electric, cleaned it up a bit and set up the seating as directed in the memo they’d received.

Mike had been directed to guard Baby’s back.  No matter what happened he wasn’t to put himself forward but hold where he was and make sure that Baby could follow their exit strategy if things went to shit.  Yuri would be forward and doing most of the talking.  Baby had a seat in the middle of the room in a comfortable high backed chair.  There is a table beside her that holds a vase of flowers, a carafe of water with a single goblet and 9mm sidearm complete with silencer—although in this neighborhood nobody would care.

Five men are led in with canvas bags over their heads and pushed to their knees about ten feet from where Baby sits.  The CSMC staffers step back from them.  One tries to get to his feet and the staffer steps forward again and pushes the man to his knees and gives him a knee in the back for good measure.  The hair goes up on the back of Mike’s neck as he hears a soft voice…so soft.  “Did you think my patience was infinite?”

Yuri takes the bags off the heads of the men one by one going down the row.  The light isn’t that startling but they still wince at the difference from total darkness to the barely lit.  They instinctively look toward the voice but while they see the shadow of the chair and the figure in it, it’s impossible to make out details.

“Who the fuck do you think you are?”  One of the guys starts trying to get back up. 

A CSMC security  agent comes up behind him and knees him again in the back driving him to the deck and then pulling him back upright by his hair.  Yuri tsks and declares in a cheerful voice.  “There is really no call for that kind of language.”

“If any of you are cops or undercover anything now is the time to say something.”  Baby keeps her voice soft.  “You don’t need to be here for this.”  Reaching to the table, Baby empties the content of her ring into the water goblet and then half fills it with water swirling it around to mix it.  She shakes her head when there is no answer.  “So stubborn.  Are you expecting the cavalry to come around the corner?  You’ve been out of contact for over 24 hours now.  Don’t you think that if the Cavalry was going to be here that they would have already arrived?  They’ll probably think that these guys did something to you.  It’ll take them awhile to figure out the truth.”  One of Baby’s guards comes over to her and takes the goblet.   Two of the security hold one of the men down forcing his head back while the one with the goblet forces him to drink.   He tries to turn his head and gasps chokes trying to avoid the drugged water but enough must have gotten through.  It doesn’t take long and the guy is dead weight being held up by the two staffers and then being dragged from the building.

Baby rises from the chair and goes up to the line of remaining gangsters.  “That just proves how limited my patience is.  But the feds take so long.  How long has he been working for your crew?  Six months, a year?  My visit here will cost the Feds a lot of money looking for me.  It seems only fair that I save them the expense of prosecuting you.  Shall we begin?”  Baby retakes her seat and crosses her legs at the knee.  Her hands rest on the arms of the chair and she looks toward the line of men on their knees.

Yuri nods.  He walks down the line.  “One of you will be leaving here tonight on your feet.  The rest will be leaving in bags.  Shall we decide who?  Whose phone is this?”  Yuri holds up the phone of the head of the opposing gang.  He stands next to the man and shows him the phone.  One by one he goes through the pre-sets, he isn’t the one who is surprised by the answers.  Every single time the phone is answered by someone who is CSMC including the apartment of the gangster’s girlfriend where Bruno answers the phone.  “I don’t think you have any friends left.”  Yuri says sadly.  “But I’m wrong, right?  Your friends are right here.  Right beside you.”  He goes to the second man and hands him a short hook style knife.  “Slit his throat and you’ll walk out of here.”

The man takes the knife.

“This is bullshit!  What kind of game are you playing!!”  The rival gang leader screams out but he is held firm by the CSMC security personnel.

The man taking the knife slides it on his hand.  This is the type of knife that is actually cupped in your hand with a legitimate use of being used to carve and trim rugs.  Instead of going after his boss he makes a move on Yuri.

There is a pop and the impact of the bullet to his forehead lays him out on his back.

Mike stares at the gun that Baby sets back on the side table.  It had happened so fast.

Yuri takes the knife from dead man and hands it to the next man in line.  “Kill him.”

The man looks around for a way out and doesn’t see one.  Oh well-- the guy had always been a crazy son of a bitch anyway.  He slits his boss’ throat with no hesitation.

Yuri smirks. “Not your first I see.  You have a skilled hand with the blade.  Now kill yourself.”

“You said…”

“No.  That was the deal I made **him**.”  Yuri points to the man with the bullet hole in his forehead.  “I made no deal with you.  Why would we deal with someone with no loyalty?”  With that comment one of the CSMC guards comes up behind the gangster and uses a cord to strangle him.

Now there is only one.    A man in his late twenties looks over at the carnage around him.  Then he looks over to the woman sitting regal and un-phased.  He knows that everything is done on her order.  He knows better than the dead men around him.

Baby’s voice is soft.  “All I promised was that you’d be able to walk out of here.  I should have said walk and talk.  Because I need you to take Phillipe a message.”  The man gets to his feet.  And waits for whatever is going to come next.  “Thank you for not pretending you didn’t know who I was talking about.  Phillipe and I have a truce.  **I’ve** held that truce.  He shouldn’t have tried to sabotage RoselandPark.  But I dealt with that… and left the façade of the truce.  And this, you in Atlanta causing trouble on his orders.   I can do the same thing in Chicago as I did right here and it won’t be some gang banger’s cell phone but his.  If Phillipe wants to break the truce… I’ll send flowers to his funeral.”

“And If I decide to say fuck it and go to the cops instead?”

“I still have your cell phone.”  Baby stands up.  “Yuri.”

Yuri looks over at Baby and nods.  He turns to the guys waiting there.  “All she said was that he had to be able to walk and talk.”  Yuri walks away from the spy from Chicago.  He gives Baby his arm and walks her to the car.  Mike slides into the driver’s seat and pulls out following Yuri’s directions.   He glances in the rear view mirror to see Yuri place the back of his hand against Baby’s temple.  “You had to do it.   If you didn’t then it wouldn’t have just been Atlanta blowing up it would have been Chicago too.”

“I know.”

“Just like old times.  Putting out fire with fire.”

“Yeah, old times.  I need a drink.”

“DA… I already have a bottle chilling at home.  Come on.  You’ll get drunk and Mike and I will cook for you.”

* * *

Yuri’s place is simple considering he spends more money on his garage than on his apartment but it’s set up with an open floor plan.  The kitchen is decent and has a breakfast bar.

“Why do I get the feeling you are going to make me noodles?”  Baby slides out of her jacket and lays it aside she takes off her shoes and knows that there are going to be a pair of house slippers there for her.  Yuri might have come up through the Russian mob but his practice at home reflects more his Korean mother’s habits.

“It’s my specialty.”  Yuri counters as he switches into his house slippers.  “And I stocked up on side dishes so it’s good you showed up.”

“I always show up.”  Baby follows Yuri toward the kitchen leaving Mike standing by the door wondering what the hell he should be doing.

Yuri opens up the freezer and pulls out a bottle of vodka.  He looks over his shoulder at Mike standing there.  “There is a pair of house slippers in the closet.  Go ahead and kick off your shoes.”  He pulls out three shot sized glasses and pours the syrupy liquid into each.  He grabs a bag of Russian bread rolls and tosses it to Baby who tears a couple of rolls into pieces. 

Mike walks up the breakfast bar and is handed a shot and passed the plate of torn bread.  He watches Yuri and Baby take a shot and then eat the bread and follows their lead.  He coughs on the exhale.  “Oh my gawd.”

Yuri laughs at him and hands him the bread.  Yuri pours another round and tells Baby in Russian.  “One more fast and then slow down.  Javier and Bruno will be here later.  You need to get your face back on or you’ll never hear the end of it.”

Baby replies by up ending the shot and taking a chunk of the bread.  She says in English.  “If Javier and Bruno are going to be here soon you better feed me or the third shot will probably have me getting maudlin.”

“I have a third shot of this I’m not going to be able to walk.” Mike adds.

“Good huh.”  Yuri looks at the shot before him then swallows it down.  “I better get to work or I’ll still be cooking when Bruno and Javier arrive.”

“Anything I can do to help?”  Baby offers.

“Nyet.  You sit there.”

* * *

By the time that Bruno arrives with Javier and Mouse, Mike and Baby are both well lubricated and Bruno winces when he sees the green bottles of Soju.  Baby could drink just about anyone under the table with vodka but has little tolerance for the Korean liquor maybe it was the extra sweetness of the liquor but if Baby was going to get tanked it was going to be on Soju.  He really hates when Baby is around Yuri.  But he hadn’t been the one monitoring the situation in Europe when Josef had been incarcerated, Mouse had been. Bruno and Dillon, if they heard anything, heard it too late to do anything about it.  That includes the scratch that Baby had put in Yuri’s Pagani’s paint while going 120 miles per hour.   Mouse just shakes his head and walks up to the breakfast bar.  He holds out an empty short glass to Yuri who takes a second to pour a shot for the older man.  Baby is exempt from the rules of drinking Soju; nobody expects her to go shot for shot with the guys.

“We need to do a debrief.”  Mouse looks over at Baby.  Baby normally doesn’t talk business over meals but she also seldom let anyone else cook for her either.  Tonight seemed to be the night for exceptions.

Baby shrugs; her eyes are already a smidge glazed.  “As long as it’s nothing I have to remember tomorrow.  So leave Phillipe out of it until we can conference call with Larry.”

Mouse nods.  “No problem.”  He looks over at Yuri who is dishing noodles into a bowl and handing it to Baby who uses the chopsticks he offered as well to add items from the side dishes to the soup.  As long as Baby stayed away from the kimchee she’d hopefully be diluting the Soju with food.

Yuri tells Javier, Bruno and Mouse what had happened in the abandoned building.  For Mike it is an eye opener because now he realizes how particular and how much work had gone into exactly who had been in the building and what had been said. 

Mouse slides the files on the guys who had been in the building to Mike and nods at him.  Mike opens up the files to see how what happened at the abandoned building was constructed bit by bit.  What had seemed quick and random had actually been step by step.  Yuri knew that the first guy would make a move on him.  Which meant Baby shooting that guy had been planned all along,  Yuri’d known that the second guy would slit the boss’ throat.  And he’d known the guy Baby drugged and had hauled off was really a Fed working undercover for the last six months in the rival gang’s cadre.  “What did you do with the fed?”  Mike asks even as he’s chewing over the information that has just been revealed about his boss.

Bruno grins at that even as he’s accepting a bowl of noodles with fixings from Yuri.  “Now that took me back to the day when Faith dumped Jasper Jacks in Tracy Quartermaine’s bed.”

Baby winces.  “Bruno, come on! That’s my Nana’s sex life you’re talking about.”

Bruno snorts at that and takes a slurp of the noodles.  By now Javier and Yuri are working on the bowls in front of them too.  Bruno answers Mike.  “The fed will wake up in a trashed hotel room in bed with a couple of pros who will remind him of what a good time he had the night before even if he doesn’t remember most of it. And the mickey that Baby slipped him will probably wipe out the 24 hours before he got to the hotel room.  He’ll be busy making some fresh memories.”

Mouse shakes his head.  This is what they get for having the guy in charge of adult entertainment discrediting the undercover fed.  Bruno has an imagination that just won’t quit after decades of reading stories that started with-- _things like this never happen to me_ ….  “Boys or girls?”

“Twins.  One of each-- it’s a brother sister team.”  Bruno grins at the slack jaws around him.  “I know right?  Takes it up a notch.”

“That is just sick.”  Javier protests.

“Oh they don’t do each other but they will definitely make a Fed sandwich and they’ve got a real artistic flair with those souvenir dvds.  Nobody is going to see that guy for at least three days and he’ll only **not** remember one of them.” Bruno says smugly.  “They’re just in town for the week and then heading back to Europe.  I wonder if he’ll get their phone number before they leave.”

Yuri pours the guys all another round skipping over Baby’s glass.  “Bottoms up.”  He offers the glass in a toast and watches as the guys all empty their glasses.  He pours another round.  It would be rude to leave a guest’s glass empty.  Once the bowls of noodles are finished the drinking can seriously begin.  As soon as the soup is gone what is left on the breakfast bar is snack style foods and bottles of Soju.  Of the people in the room, Yuri is tightest with Baby and Mouse since Mouse had helped out quite a bit covering Baby’s business when things were crazy with Josef’s while he was incarcerated.  Bruno spent most of his time in LA and there isn’t the bond there.  Javier and Mike had both been trained by Bruno and look more to him as a second to Baby. 

Sitting and standing around the breakfast bar are three tiers, actually four tiers of CSMC—Baby to Bruno and Mouse to Javier and Yuri and then Mike who is for the most part keeping his mouth shut and trying to figure out where he fits in this mix.  Which is why he notices that while Yuri is a good host and keeping the glasses full, he is also keeping a close eye on Baby.  He’s still surprised when Yuri sets his glass down and comes out of the kitchen and around to where Baby is sitting on a barstool.

“Come on.”  Yuri says in Russian.  “You’re done in.  You’ll crash here tonight.”

Baby’s arm slips off the counter and she half stumbles forward and answers in the same language.   “Don’t talk about Chicago.  Not until tomorrow.”  The others are picking up a couple of names in the continuing conversation.

Yuri catches her and puts an arm in front of her to stop her from hitting the breakfast bar.  He puts his other arm around her shoulders. “What do I care about Chicago?  I’m going to pick these guys brains about what I can be doing for Atlanta.  Maybe ask Javier how Galina is doing.  Come on.  You won’t be missing anything.”

“I should have stuck to Vodka.”

“This way you’ll sleep.” Yuri counters this time in English.  He escorts, half carries, Baby to the back bedroom.

As soon as they are clear, Mouse asks Mike.  “Baby take anyone out tonight?”

Mike nods and holds up a picture from the file.  “This guy.”

“That explains the switch up from vodka.”  Mouse mutters.  “Also explains why Anders wasn’t invited to the party here in Atlanta.  He’d have thrown a shit fit.”

“Anders is right.  It’s not Baby’s job to be a hitter.  We’ve got plenty of hitters; there is only one Baby.  **Nobody** can do what she does.”  Bruno retorts.  “And you know that Yuri set it up so that she’d take the guy out even if he’s babysitting her now.  Probably just so he could babysit her.”

“Why?” Mike looks to his direct boss for the answer.

Javier shrugs. “Because he likes taking care of her.  Oh you mean why setting her up to take that guy out…. Chicago.  That was a message for Phillipe.”

“Who should know better than to underestimate Baby. We’ve been in Chicago for over ten years.”  Mouse shakes his head.  “He must be sampling his product.”

“Hopefully Phillipe will take the wake up call and let that be the end of it.”  Bruno shakes his head.  “We’ve got a lot going on there.  We end up having to put Chicago on lockdown…”

Mouse winces.  “Might be time to move Maeve and the boys.”

“Larry didn’t catch this and let it get this far.” Javier says strongly.  “Baby is giving Phillipe fair warning.  If he doesn’t take the warning then Larry needs to take him out before it goes any further.  And if Larry can’t do it then he needs to not be running Chicago.”

Yuri comes out of the back and going back to the kitchen side of the breakfast bar pours another round of the Korean Liquor.  “Baby didn’t want any talk about Chicago or Larry until tomorrow.”

“She okay?”  Bruno asks.

Yuri nods.  “She’ll sleep now… but she’s Baby, it’ll probably only be until 4 or 5. She said she’d make breakfast.  So Mike has already filled you in on our part.  Give me details on what you guys did so I know what else needs to be done.”


	49. MB Ch49 - Strange Bedfellows

On Sunday back in Miami….

 “Who is it?”

“Dante Falconari.”

The voice at the gate is unexpected.  Morgan looks at the monitor in disbelief, he lingers longer than is polite to reply.  He’d be damned before he had that guy in his house.

“What the hell is he doing here?”  Lisa asks while rocking from one foot to the other holding Bunny.  She looks at the monitor in the kitchen.

“You’re asking me?!”  Morgan shakes his head.  “He is not coming in the house.  We just had the bugs removed.  I don’t want to get re-infested.”

“He probably wouldn’t do that again.  He didn’t do it at Bunny’s baptism.”

“He was also tailed the whole time he was here.”

The monitor beeps again.  Lisa sighs.  “I don’t think he’s going to go away.  And I don’t think that calling the cops is going to be much use with him.”

Morgan sighs and starts toward the front door.  He’d meet with his… brother, but it would be on his terms this time and not in his house.  As Morgan reaches the gate he opens it so that Dante could pull up the drive.  It’s a balancing act between not wanting the guy in his house and not wanting to air his business to the neighborhood.  “What do you want?”

“You seen Baby lately?”

“She  was going on vacation with Josef; she left on Friday.”

“Yeah, that was the story I heard too.”  Dante shakes his head.  “So that makes Josef leaving with Betsy Miller in a Baby costume instead all the more interesting.”

Morgan’s face goes still in the Benson version of a poker face.  “Excuse me?”

“Yeah, it was a good costume too.  First glance it probably would have worked.  Instead Baby got on a commercial flight to Atlanta.”

“If it was commercial flight then she was traveling with her own ID.  Doesn’t sound like anything too tricky to me.”  It doesn’t mean that Morgan isn’t totally pissed and knows that something is up.  Uncle Jason might have kept him out of the business but that didn’t mean that he was stupid. “So she went to Atlanta.”

“And then had tickets on eight different flights all to CSMC locations and didn’t get on any of them.”

Morgan whistles.  “Sounds expensive.  Let me guess-- my tax dollars at work trying to figure out which flight she was on?”

“Traveling with Javier and Mike.”

Morgan had already figured that one out if Betsy had been the one traveling with Josef.  Betsy and Mike had been connected ever since she’d come forward about Macon.  “This is not my business.”  He turns to walk back up to the house.

“There is a federal agent missing in Atlanta.” Dante declares flatly.  “He disappeared the day before Baby arrived in Atlanta.  And I’d think next to nothing about it, or that it wasn’t my business… if Baby had been on any of those eight flights going somewhere else.  He was undercover with Baby’s rival there.”

“Again not my business and won’t you get in deep shit for telling me anything about this?”

“There is also a lot of talk on the street… about people missing--  it wasn’t just the fed, it was also the crew he infiltrated.”

“Lets pretend for a second that I wasn’t on paternity leave.  Of all the people you mentioned… one is my client—Betsy Miller.  Do you have anything on my client?”

“If she covered for Baby… that could make her an accessory.”

“An accessory to going to Georgia.  Hold the presses.”  Morgan says sarcastically.  “We’re done.”  He turns around and goes back up to the drive.  When Dante tries to call him back Morgan just holds up a hand in a whatever motion and keeps on walking.

Lisa is waiting in the living room having watched the whole conversation from the big window.  She is still holding Bunny with a rocking motion from foot to foot.  “What did he want?”

“To tell me that Baby is abducting feds.”

Lisa blinks and pauses in her rocking.  Bunny makes a frown and Lisa starts rocking again.  “Huh.”

“That’s all you have to say?”

“Well I’m actually kinda pissed.  That means she was planning this at the baptism.  I feel so used.”

“You think that Baby was actually abducting a fed.”

“Well it seems kinda high risk low reward.  Once you have one what are you supposed to do with them?  And then you have all the other feds and local cops looking for them.  If she did it then there was probably something high risk, high reward going on too.”  Lisa walks away and starts up the stairs.  Maybe Bunny would finally go down for her nap.  It seemed like every time she tried to put the baby down Bunny would start waking up and making that face.

Morgan thinks about what Lisa said and starts following her up the stairs.  “Lees…”

“Shh.”  Lisa gives him a dirty look over her shoulder and goes back to carefully laying the baby down.  She backs out of the room practically on tip toes and gives Morgan a push back toward the downstairs.  If they are going to have this conversation it’s going to be on the opposite end of the house from The Bun.

Morgan holds his peace until they get to his office.  “Why in the hell did he come tell me?”  He knows why but has to say something or explode.

“Well if he’s as manipulative as your sister-- to have you do exactly what you’re doing right now.”  Lisa retorts.  ‘He’s probably hoping you’ll call Baby and ask her if she’s kidnapped any feds lately.  Unless you’re planning on becoming Baby’s lawyer… do I really have to tell you what will happen if you start representing your sister?”

“You’ll leave me?”  Morgan teases.

“Do not tempt me.”  Lisa counters.

“He said that Javier and Mike are with her… and that Betsy Miller covered for her with Josef.”

“Oh and I believe all of that.”  Lisa takes one look at Morgan and shakes her head.  “This has better be about Betsy.”  She reaches over and starts dialing.

“Who are you calling?”

“Anders and you so owe me for this.”  Lisa keeps dialing.   There are just a couple of rings before her brother picks up. 

“Hey Lisa, what’s up?  Is mom okay?”

“You make it sound like I only call you when there is something wrong.”

“I wish you’d call me when something is going wrong.”

“I call the helpline.  Consider it enough.”

“Lees… Macon… you never would have…”

“Stop.  Lets not go there.  Even if it wasn’t total bull.  He ran the neighborhood, Anders.  Even if you wouldn’t have been in his gang he still would have come after me.  If anything you slowed him down.  He was a sick twisted guy and he is burning in hell.”

“Without a doubt.” Anders agrees. “So if it’s not Macon, and it’s not mom… that Benson guy treating you right?”

“You mean other than his brother is a Fed who keeps showing up at the door and rubbing Baby in my face?”

“Falconari.  He was just up in Port Charles too. I’m waiting for him to show up in Boston.”  Anders agrees.  “Why was he there today?”

“Trying to pull Morgan into his crap.  He shows up here and starts in on some missing Fed in Atlanta and how Baby ditched Josef and went to Atlanta and never got on any flights out of Atlanta.  And of course Morgan is concerned ‘cause Betsy is a client and if she’s getting pulled into some kind of cover-up that means he’s going to be in it too.  He’s supposed to be on leave with Bunny.”

“Atlanta?!  Fucking Yuri.”  Anders mutters.  “I’ll get back to you.”  He hangs up the phone.

Lisa looks at the phone.

Morgan looks at the phone too.  “Well?  What did he say?”

“Fucking Yuri and then he hung up.”

“Who is Yuri?”

“Head of CSMC Atlanta and has been since about six months after Josef was released from that Russia prison.  He used to work for Josef and covered for him while he was in.  Once Josef was out I’m sure it was… awkward.  Baby knew the guy and offered him the job in Atlanta.  I’m sure it ticked a lot of people off that he came in from the outside and was given a branch right away.”

“Including your brother?”

Lisa shrugs.  “My brother slaved 24/7 for CSMC worked his way up from below the bottom.  Whatever Baby wants, Baby gets remember?  If Baby wants Yuri in Atlanta then that is the way it is.”

“You’ve also said that the guys from CSMC don’t take orders from other men.”

Lisa nods.  “For the most part.  They are most comfortable with a woman in the branch that can smooth things out.  Javier has Carmen.  Anders has Tori.  Manny, Bruno and Mouse… they can all get along and anything from them is taken as if from Baby.  But branch to branch…  They don’t fight because they don’t want to piss Baby off but they don’t cooperate either.  And if they were trained by someone different that just adds in. Anders was trained by Manny.  Bruno trained Javier and now Mike.  Yuri wasn’t trained by anyone really coming in from the outside.  Baby only, maybe some Mouse.”

“So what your brother said…”

“Yeah, he doesn’t think that Yuri gets it… that he is supposed to be protecting Baby.  Which is the part two.. Whatever she wants but rule one protect Baby.  He’ll give her anything she wants but doesn’t even think how it’s going to turn out.”

“She’s an adult.”

“Oh I totally agree.  I don’t give a rat’s rear if she scrapes the paint off the autobaun going 120.  My brother and the rest of CSMC just about had collective heart attacks.  It’s a good thing that it happened before Yuri joined CSMC and in Europe or he would have had **another** accident.”  Lisa makes a motion with her index finger across her throat.  “Anders didn’t know about Atlanta which means that Baby didn’t want him to give her a ration.”

“What happened to Whatever Baby wants…”

Lisa nods.  “Oh he believes it utterly.  And he’ll get it for her even if it kills him.  But he will also make sure that she gets what she wants without her breaking a nail.  It’s really enough to tick a sister off.”

* * *

 “Do you know what a Q special is?”  Twink looks up to the very buff and cut pretty boy server who is working the pool making sure that everything that the guests needs is provided.

“The woman who made the reservations for everyone made sure that the drink preference was available.”

“Three of those.”  Fancy says from the next chaise over.  It’s a double and Karin is on the far side of her.  She’d learned early on that you couldn’t put Twink and Karin next to each other without WW3 breaking out.  “This feels so good.  I know California sunshine and all that but it just feels different here.”

“It’s the humidity.”  Karin says with her eyes closed.  “It’s kinda a nice compromise to Thailand.  How did you get Narin not to come?”

“He told me to go on my own.  He stayed home with Lurch. He knew that Bruno was going to be here.”  Twink frowns.  It was kinda weird to travel without Narin.  And for him to volunteer to dogsit is an even bigger stretch.  Normally they went out of town together and Tori came over to stay with Lurch.  Tori had help pick out her house and loved it.  It made a nice break from her apartment even if she had to put up with the big dog.

“He probably wanted a vacation from you.”  Karin retorts.

Fancy winces.  And now it’s going to hit the fan.  Maybe being in the middle is not a good thing.

“Here you go.”  The server puts the three champagne flutes on the common table between the chaises.  Twink flips over to baste the other side and tear into Karin. 

The server takes the sunblock and adds some to his hand.  “May I?”  Sometimes he really loved his job.

Twink gives him a look and a shrug.

Karin rolls her eyes and says to Fancy in French.  “And if Narin were here right now then that guy would be dead meat.”

Fancy replies in the same language.  “Narin knows Twink can take care of herself.”

“He also knows I’m not deaf.” Twink nods at the server and switches to English.  “Thanks I have it from here.”

“Please… let me know if I can be of **any** assistance.” The server picks up his tray and moves on his circuit of chaises.

Fancy smirks.  “Oh please give him a call if he can be of **any** assistance.”  Fancy puts a lot of drama in her voice deepening and even throwing in a head toss.

Twink flips her off.

Fancy laughs and reaches for a Q special.  “It’s really good seeing you guys.  You need to come out to California so Baba can spoil you.”

Karin replies.  “Isn’t your Uncle Stefan still living with you?”

Fancy nods.  “No way would he let me and Baba be out in LA on our own.  I think he figures we’ll have too much fun.”

“Do you know how close our mom came to marrying your Uncle Nikolas?”

“Our folks still tell stories about Helena Cassadine.  Who knew that the old witch was such a matchmaker.  If she wouldn’t have put the big push on Mom marrying Nikolas then Dad couldn’t have been the white knight and rescued her from the old bat’s clutches.”  Twink adds.

“Uncle Stefan doesn’t talk about her at all.”  Fancy nods.  “Bad memory all the way around.  Baby and Baba both told stories about her.  Makes me think cage match between her and my bio-mother.  Now that would be a sight.”

“Maybe you need to be writing movies like cousin Dillon.”  Karin suggests.

“Someday.  I still have too much to learn.” Fancy shrugs.  “Between classes and the stuff that Bic finds for me…. Besides there are too many directors I want to work for before I start thinking I could do better.  What about you… how are you liking college?”

“I didn’t think I’d like it.”  Karin shrugs.  “I tried right after high school and I just couldn’t do it.  This time around… maybe it’s because Mark is going too… or that the college is on an island surrounded by water.  It’s… actually working.  Course it’s just the second term but the summer classes went well.”

“What did you two decide to major in?”

“Well Mark is actually thinking of majoring in women’s studies.  It had the most interesting classes over the summer.  And actually the classes I’m getting the most out of… and this is subject to change…”

“Of course.  It’s you.”  Twink agrees.

“You’re one to talk.  Economics.  I’ve been reading more than required. It actually makes sense.”

“Okay I don’t know what is weirder… Karin with economics or Mark with Women’s studies?!”  Fancy looks over at Twink.

“Actually I think Mark.”  Twink shakes her head.  “How did that happen?”

“It’s actually coming out of everything we do for the UN.  When things go bad… really bad, it’s always the women and kids that pay.  Mark knows it.  We’ve seen it firsthand over and over again everywhere we go.  His instructors didn’t believe either at first that he was interested in women’s studies but they do now… Mark has seen what they read in books about.”

“You both have.”  Twink leans up on her elbows so that she can watch her big sister.  They might fight like… well sisters, but it doesn’t mean that she didn’t know what happened on Mark and Karin’s last UN job.   Having the Hoyden go into dry dock and then the house in Victoria had been their mother’s way of giving Karin time to get her feet back under her.

“Which is why I really like economics.”  Karin takes a drink.  “Course, Mark has more credits than I do.  He took a lot of courses when he was in the military. He’s going to finish up long before I do.”

“There is no finishing.”  Twink shrugs.  “If you get a piece of paper… so what.”

“You don’t believe that.” Fancy retorts.  “If you did you wouldn’t be working so hard to finish at MIT.”

“That’s so that all those doubters will lose their shirts on the bets they made.  They are so going to pay.”

* * *

The receptionist looks at the man in front of her.  He’s wearing a suit.  Probably something on sale from the Men’s Warehouse.  His shoes have a polish but show some wear.  He is not one of their clients.  Monday’s are booked solid.  “May I help you?”

“Yes, I’m here to see Morgan Benson or whoever is covering for him.”

The receptionist realizes then there is something there… the man knew that Morgan was out on a paternity leave.  “I’ll see if his admin can help you.  Who should I say….”

“Agent Green FBI.  I’m trying to get hold of one of his clients-- Betsy Miller.”  Greene pulls out his badge.

The receptionist winces and gives a strained smile.  “Of course.  Let me get Maria… um… could you please put that away?”

Green puts his badge away and goes to the far wall keeping an eye on all doors and potential exits.  Nothing would happen he’s sure but it’s a habit that had saved him more than once.  It’s always good to know where your exits are.

The receptionist winces at the results of her attempt to call Maria.  Maria had been called over to CAT 5.  Callaway is in court this morning.  She tries to call Maria on her cell.  It goes to voicemail which means Maria is probably in a meeting too.  This is so not good.  She dials an extension she’d been trying to avoid.  “Mr White….”

* * *

The knock on the door of the Atlanta hotel room woke him from an exhausted slumber.

"Hello? Housekeeping?" The voice is hesitant but coming in probably not knowing what they were going to walk into. This room had become notorious over the last three days. There was a do not disturb sign on the door pretty much the whole time but there had been plenty of calls to room service for food, champagne, fresh towels and sheets and two calls for condoms. The second call the person bringing them up had just gone out to the local pharmacy and picked up the big box. Staffers had been in for ten minute intervals or less here and there for the last three days. The housekeeper already figures that this is going to be a disaster but someone else is supposed to have the room starting at two and check out time is eleven. It’s five after now. Two of the the three people who had been in the room had already checked out and paid the bill. Here is hoping that the third person had just left and isn’t still here. But walking into the hotel room she knows she isn’t going to be so lucky. She closes her eyes to avoid looking at the well toned ass on display from the guy who is sprawled out on the bed. "Sorry. I did announce myself. It’s after eleven... if you’re going to be staying another day you’ll need to call the front desk."

The man on the bed flips over and grabs his forehead. "Where the hell am I?"

The maid gives him a blank look and then quickly closes her eyes again because this time it isn’t a view of his backside. She says the name of the hotel. "Sir, could you please put the robe on... there is one right by the chair."

"Crap. Sorry." He grabs the robe and quickly slides it on and belts the robe tightly. "Sorry, coast is clear. How long have I been here?"

"Sir, are you okay? You checked in with your friends three days ago. I heard them saying they were late for their flight but they left about an hour ago for the airport. Didn’t they leave you a note?"

"They may have but I just woke up and am really not functioning yet." The guy tries to cover wondering what the hell is going on. He hasn’t felt this loose but so sore ever and the headache is pounding. "You got anything for a headache?"

"Yes, give me a second." The maid goes over to her cart and grabs some tylenol and goes into the bathroom to get a glass of water. She groans when she sees the condition of the bathroom. Should have known after taking one look at the bed. Even if she worked from now until 2pm she’s got serious doubts about this room being ready to re-let. She comes over to the guy and gets the feeling that he really has no idea where the hell he is or how he got here despite his covering. "Here."

"Thanks. You’re a lifesaver. I don’t suppose you’ve seen my pants... or my wallet?"

"Do you think you were robbed?" The girl looks around the room with new eyes.

"No, of course not. I’m just not awake yet. What day is it?"

"Monday." The maid points to the clock. "11:10."

"That’s right you said it was after 11." Internally the guy is screaming to himself fuck fuck fuck and clusterfuck. He’d last checked in on Wednesday with his handler. He was supposed to have checked in on Friday but he doesn’t remember doing it. He can remember lots of things but calling into the office isn’t one of them.

"Sir, why don’t you call down to the front desk and arrange for a later check out... two maybe. That’ll give us time to run your clothes through the cleaner and for you to have a cup or twelve of coffee."

"Yeah. I think that would be best." The undercover fed leans over and grabs the phone hitting zero for the operator. "Yeah, this is the guy in..." he realizes he doesn’t even know the room number.

"612."

"Yeah, 612. I need a later check out. Two o’clock or something, yeah charge the card that is on file for the room... and breakfast with a pot of coffee...and a newspaper."

"I’ve got the newspaper."

"Never mind on the paper. Breakfast and the coffee. Lots of coffee."

"And you need to have the cleaning service for your clothes."

"Yeah, and you’ve got a cleaning service right? I need that. What’s the turnaround time?"

The maid and the guy in his ear both answer at the same time. "About an hour."

"Sooner the better picking them up then." The fed hangs up the phone and looks around the room. It’s too soon for the tylenol to be kicking in but he is at least awake and functioning fairly alertly. There are vivid memories of the last three days but it seems like a dream. Or it had seemed a dream at the time, now it’s looking more and more like a nightmare. And there hadn’t been a clock or even the sun to give him a freaking clue that he’d been here for three days. "Did you find my pants?"

"Uh huh." The maid brings them over.

He goes through his pockets finding both his wallet and his cell phone. He glances through his call log and winces. Whatever had happened had busted his cover all to bits. "Would it be too weird if I went and grabbed a shower while you’re here?"

The maid is starting to get the idea that something off is going on but the guy seemed harmless– confused but harmless. "If you don’t mind me cleaning out here while you’re in there."

"That’s fine."

"Here. Let me get you some fresh towels." She gathers up the other towels from the bathroom and lays out some fresh towels and then clears the bathroom.

He goes into the bathroom taking his wallet and his cell phone with him. As soon as he is in the bathroom he makes his first call to his handler. It’s a quick call to an automated service where he submits an access code and then a security code. Normally that would be it but as soon as he finished the last of his security code there is live agent on the line. Something that he normally would have gotten only if he requested it."

"Where are you and what is your status?!" The agent on the other end of the line asks in a rush.

It might be a fancier hotel but they still believe in branding everything in sight. The guy calls off the name of the hotel and his room number. "I just woke up with a hell of a headache."

"At least you woke up. We were already planning on dragging the river for you after you didn’t show up in any of the hospitals or the morgue. You’ve been out of contact for four days. What the hell happened?"

The guy looks at the mirror. He’d shaved at least once during the last four days and he can’t remember doing it. "I wish I knew. I need to call the crew see how compromised I am."

"Good luck with that. They’re gone."

"What do you mean they’re gone?!"

"K-pop, G-cru, and Tiny all disappeared the same time you did. We’ve executed searches on all of their places... nada. All their stuff is there but no people. We’ve executed searches on all the affiliates. They’re in the wind too, most look like the packed in a rush. Someone fitting Leo’s description was treated at the hospital for what looked like the wrong end of a bar fight and checked himself out before the cops could show up."

"What the fuck happened?"

"We got a call from Miami on Friday. It may have been CSMC. Baby was in town for the weekend with a couple of guys from Miami. Yuri had been taking her all over town including going out to the racetrack with that Italian sports car of his."

"What the hell happened?" The guy mutters to himself.

"I’d like to know that too. But you picked the perfect time for a lost weekend cause I’m getting the feeling we’re not going to find the rest of your crew. Are you in a secure location?"

"Yeah, I guess." The bewildered fed answers. "If I was meant to be dead... I guess I’d be dead. They’ve had plenty of opportunity."

"As long as you don’t need an immediate extraction , we’ll be there in 45 minutes."

"Make it an hour and 15." The fed replies before hanging up. He’d like to at least be wearing his pants when his boss shows up. Going over to the shower he turns the water as hot as it will go.

* * *

The maid had heard the low voice in the bathroom and isn’t particularly surprised that the guest had wanted some privacy to make a call. Knowing she’s on the clock she starts tearing everything apart starting with the bed pausing only to give the guest’s clothes to the cleaning service.. Most rooms you just change the sheets and keep going. Not this one, she knows already that everything is going to have to be replaced... blankets, bed spread and pillows. But the room isn’t going to clean itself so she kicks into high gear to get the place set to rights. The cleaner they use is good for all surfaces so wipes down all the surfaces and cleans the mirror. She bags the trash and replaces the liner. She comes across the note the man’s friends had left for him that is basically a sticky note attached to a disc. She doesn’t resist the urge to read it.

_"Never had such a great time in_ _Atlanta_ _, you’ve given us a ton of great memories. Definitely look you up the next time we’re in town_ _XOXO_ _– Helga and Sven."_ She leaves the note, the disc and a pair of thong panties that she’d found under the bed on the table and starts up the vacuum cleaner.

When the guest comes out of the bathroom, he is already looking more alert and definitely less harmless and more pissed. She gives him a look and rushes through the rest of the vacuuming finishing it quickly and then winding the cord up on the upright and putting it back on her cart. Room service raps on the door about then with the breakfast and coffee. The maid points to the table and gets out of their way. The server takes a curious look at the guest but keeps working offering the check to the guest for his signature.

The guest pours a cup of coffee and is about to sit down to the breakfast when he spots the note and the dvd. Room service has left and the housekeeper is in the bathroom. He sips the coffee even as he’s reading the note and grimaces. There are flashes of memory that he can now put names to... Helga and **SVEN**. Evidently that dream of about being a wrestler in the ancient olympics hadn’t been a dream or a carry over from watching too many episodes of Sparticus. He looks over and the door is closed to the bathroom where the housekeeper is hard at work. He drops the DVD in the player and turns it on. The 60 inch flat screen comes to life. He can tell that the DVD has been edited even as he fast forwards through it. There is no way any guy could stay that hard for that long. Most of the action is with Helga but there is enough of Sven for the fed to start feeling sick to his stomach. AS he hears the bathroom door being opened he clicks the off and eject button from the DVD player and puts the DVD back in the case. The food is cold now and he has definitely lost his appetite. Looking at the video there is no way that anyone would believe that he hadn’t been an active participant. Hell Sven had been the one tied up at one point. And he can only remember bits and pieces, and the part that was missing was arriving here. "About how long until my pants arrive?"

"Should be about twenty minutes."

"Great. Thanks for your help. That money on the bedside table is yours." Because it sure as hell isn’t his.

The maid pockets the $400 and is about to leave.

"Wait." The guest demands.

"Yes, sir?"

"The garbage you took from here and the bathroom... I’ll need those bags."  He looks around the newly cleaned room and winces.  How could he have been so stupid?

 


	50. MB Ch50

Dante reaches absently for the ringing phone on his desk not taking his attention from the computer screen.  He’s still following up on last week.  It looks like Atlanta had been Baby’s target all along and catching her at the airport on the way to Atlanta had just pushed her to being obvious about being there.  There still weren’t any public pictures but there is plenty of surveillance coverage including Baby dressed in a racing coverall and wearing a helmet driving a million dollar Italian race car around the track at the Atlanta speedway.  Evidently Yuri has some kind of deal with the people who run the facility and came out regularly to open up his collection of cars.  It’s one of the reasons that he doesn’t have any tickets on the public highways.  The feds at the track said that Baby had the car up to 120 while driving and had been in the passenger seat when Yuri had opened it up to 180 miles per hour.  Nascar’s record is held at 212 miles per hour and it’s not a record that is going to be broken because Nascar rules now have regulators on the engines to keep things competitive at between 140 and 180 mph.  If Yuri was going to open it up more than that he’d have to have the vehicle sent to the Salt Flats out in Utah.  “Who is this guy?”  Dante mutters before putting the phone to his ear.  “Falconari.”

“Conference room now and if Green is in the building get him here too.”

“What’s going on?”

“Conference call starting in about five minutes so get your ass up here.”  Dante’s boss hangs up the phone.

Dante looks at the phone and then hangs it back up.  He looks around.  Greene had told him he was going over to Morgan’s office to try to get some leads on Betsy Miller.  Betsy was probably up in Brighton but nobody had seen her since she’d gotten on the private plane as Baby’s double.  He spots Greene coming out of the men’s room.  Grabbing Greene’s notebook, Dante walks quickly to Greene.  “We just got paged to the penthouse.  Some kind of conference call.”

Greene gives him a look and looks at the computer that holds all info CSMC that he’s ever gathered.  “If we’re in on it while residing in the dog house…”

“It’s definitely CSMC.” Dante winces.  “You know I get it that you don’t mind having your career defined as a CSMC specialist but that is really not what I joined up for.”  By this time they have reached the lobby and Dante pushes the up button on the elevator.

Green mutters as he watches the floor pass on the way up.  “I’m glad you grabbed this.”

“You have everything in it memorized anyway.”  Dante counters.  The elevator doors open and the duo step of the elevator and head down the hall to the main conference room.  Once there they see their boss, his boss and an admin who is already filling in the blanks on the large dry erase board.  The board has the names of the branches who are participating and who is representing them.

Greene nods when he sees the name of the branches:  Miami, New Orleans, Atlanta, Dallas, Philly, Boston, Chicago, LA, New York, and DC.  It is the names of the eight cities that Baby, Mike and Javier had used as cover from Atlanta.  All but New Orleans and DC have CSMC branches now with Philly being the newest.  Those cities had all had crews in the field looking for Baby until Sunday when she’d shown up at the racetrack.  For the first part of the conference call it’s a screaming match about wasted man hours but then New Orleans, Dallas, Boston, LA and New York drop off the call.  DC which is technically in charge of the conference call calls on Atlanta to tell what they know. 

As soon as the agent in charge starts talking the admin puts up a picture of the guy from his Academy graduation.   The only other person listed on the Atlanta roster is listed only as UC—undercover.  Not that anyone would think of mentioning the guy’s name but better safe than really sorry.

Dante is listening to the story from the Atlanta end.  The boss there seems to be ripping on the UC who hasn’t been able to account for his whereabouts for the last four days which had involved a manhunt through Atlanta for the missing fed just to find him in a hotel room with a wild story.  Dante looks over at Greene.  Greene is frowning back at him.  This is sounding too familiar.  Dante realizes this is the story that Georgie Jones had told him at the baptism.  “Did you just say that your UC doesn’t remember arriving at the hotel?  I know I’m more of a Corinthos organization expert but that’s out of the CSMC playbook-- a very old play.”  Dante looks over at Greene.  “Not by Baby right… by Faith Ashton.  She used it on one of her business rivals.”

Green slaps his hand on the conference table.  “I knew it sounded familiar.  Faith Ashton wore a renaissance style ring.  It always had something in it… or that is what everyone believed.  It could have been a headache powder, a knock out drug or poison depending on who she was meeting.  Nothing has ever been said about Baby…”

“But I saw her wearing a Renaissance style ring on Thursday.  I may even have a picture of her wearing it.”  Dante goes scanning through pictures of the baptism.  “Here.”  He hands the phone to the admin who downloads the image and then flipping through the images decides to download them too.  Even she recognizes the faces and not just from inside the FBI.  If she isn’t mistaken one of them is Karin Quartermaine-Griffith the international heiress that makes regular appearances on a variety of tabloids here and abroad.  The FBI has a watch on the whole family but specifically the little sister who is studying in Boston, Tatiana Quartermaine.  Anything happens to either of those girls on US soil and there would be an international incident.  The fact that both of the girls had ties to Kristina “Baby” Ashton just made things more interesting.  “Do you remember seeing Baby?”

“I don’t remember anything after Thursday morning clearly.  Some memories of being at the hotel.”  The UC explains.  Not that he had to have memories of the hotel because he has a DVD.

“I would really love to know what she used on you.”  Greene leans forward so that he can be heard clearly through the room’s speaker phone.  “There was a paper written on the poisons that Faith could have used based on the plants that she had growing in Port Charles.  They were identified by a botanist from video of a reality show she was on at the time.  The woman had a way with plants.  Faith was raising over a dozen different very pretty plants that could have been used to disabled or kill.  She was raising a **castor plant** in upstate New York.”

Even the admin knows what that means and is the one to mutter aloud.  “Ricin.”

“Did you see any green houses on the island when you were up there?”  Greene asks Dante.

“She didn’t exactly take me on a tour.”  Dante retorts but he’s ticked at his partner.  He doesn’t care if there is probably a file around somewhere he just put it out there about the new found relationship between him and Baby.   He tries to bring it around to the UC again.  “Greene is right about one thing-- you need to have testing done to find out what was used on you.  We’re on the clock if it was something short acting.  Even if it was something short acting, that means it was re-administered over the weekend.”

“I’d really like to know the results of that.”  Greene agrees.  “Was this just about Atlanta?”

Philly chimes in.  “That’s what we’d like to know too since we got the call on Friday too.”

Chicago has a picture put up on the conference screens.  “This is Chicago.  I think it was us.  This is a picture taken at O’Hare on Saturday.  It was a late flight that got in at 2am… technically Sunday I guess.  “Leo Garrison, second under Phillippe  Russo.  Intel had him acting as an emissary to Atlanta.”

The UC chimes in.  “Yeah, I was the one that provided that intel.  He’s been in Atlanta for about a month.”

“Just after the pictures popped of Baby in New Orleans.”  Greene mutters.  “They must have thought CSMC was distracted.”

The UC heard the mutter and adds.  “Yuri was out of town too.  There weren’t any pictures and nobody said anything… but CSMC never does.  G-cru stepped it up while Yuri was out of town after meeting with Leo and it escalated after Yuri got back from where ever he was.”

Greene slowly grins.

Dante looks at him and mouths,  “What?!”

Greene types on his notebook and turns it to Dante sliding it across.    Dante silently reads the comment that Greene isn’t ready to share with the rest of the class.  **Baby has a leak in** **Chicago** **.** Dante looks back at his partner and frowns.  His eyes narrow as he puts together a mental timeline and slowly nods.  He types an answer on the tablet and pushes it back to Greene.  **Maybe**.

They both tune in to hear what Chicago is saying. “…we’re not getting a lot of support here from the locals—even more than normal.  The projects CSMC are developing bring in a lot of jobs.  Not to mention the business, legit business, they have been there for almost twenty years.  Phillipe is the new player, not Baby.  Hell the local cops have family living in CSMC properties.  They know what CSMC is but they also know that their families have the best security living in those properties.”


	51. MB Ch51 - Bonus - Are you ready for A Christmas Roomba?!

The halftime show has been extended about 10 minutes for this.  It’s a matinee game on the holiday weekend and there is a special group in the house.  Georgie had probably seen how this one was going to go back when he came up with the idea but he’d really just been thinking about getting a few Roombas that he could race while on the road.  It hadn’t seemed fair to just pick the high school closest to the LOOP where he lives so the letter went out to teachers at all the high school public and private in Miami Dade.  Probably most of them thought it was a joke and tossed out the letter but five high schools had come back with interest.  They’d followed up the letter with an open letter to those high schools in their school papers with a half page ad describing the contest and telling who the teaching advisor is that they needed to see for more information.   SJ had provided 5 Roombas per school and a $100 gift card to Radio Shack per Roomba.  The first rule of the contest is a killer in a lot of ways.  The Roomba still had to work as a vacuum.  In order to get the gift card from the teacher advisor the students had to submit a plan in writing to prove what they are trying to do.   So the prize at the end isn’t just based on the outcome but also on the plan.

His plan had been for the local high school.  Georgie’s plan had been for the schools in the city.  She’d said that Miami schools in general suck.  They were given failing grades year after year in standardized testing and it was important to both challenged the kids who are sentenced to four years of suckitude and also to recognize the kids who are doing their best to rise above.  He’d happened to mention that he and a couple of his teammates had remote control Roomba races while out on the road during an ESPN interview.  It had been cute and silly and the interviewer had mentioned it to one of the guys that SJ raced with.  The guy had nodded and said that it was actually radio control Roomba races at SJ’s house from the road.  They weren’t traveling with vacuum cleaners just laptops with joysticks.  And that SJ had a plan for getting some souped up Roombas by this contest he’d put together for the local schools using parts by Radio Shack.  At that point both Roomba and Radio Shack had come on board with prize money.  The Heat who had offered seriously cut rate tickets to the schools for the presentation of the awards.  The Roombas had been on display now for about three home games and the Heat had put together a prize package for the fan favorite.

With the only cavats that the Roombas had to still work and there had to be a plan before the Roombas were customized, the kids had gone in all different directions: speed, battery life, solar applications, accessories like the video cameras and microphones that SJ had been looking for.  One of the top runners for fan favorites is a Hello Kitty model in cotton candy pink completed with enhanced fur collecting, a laser pointer and a feathered cat toy on a retractable flexible antennae.  The maker had also done something for the docking station turning it into a Roomba litter box complete with elimination of the roomba’s dust.

All of the Roombas are on display with the kids’ names who were involved with the development and construction of the tricked out units along with Ribbons for who had taken first from each of the schools.  The winning teams had all been given tickets to the Heat Game tonight along with the teacher advisor and the Principal of the school.   Since all the Roombas are there and eligible for the fan favorite it is possible that a unit that hadn’t taken best of the school could still win in the city wide because Heat’s Fans, the folks at Radio Shack, Roomba and Jacques Moreau are all interested in different things.  The kids might actually be more interested in Jacques’s prize which is an entry level job at his electronics hardware design business.   Jacques based his prize selection on the plans submitted for the design work rather than the outcome.

SJ  runs out to center court with a microphone.  “Merry Christamas, people! We have something a little different for you this half time than the usual half-court shot.  Got to respect those guys that make them, but it’s luck normally rather than skill agreed?  So here is what we have for you tonight.  This is the **future** of Miami.  This is our brain trust right here.  Everyone give it up for the kids who designed, built the Roombas and are representing for Miami tonight. ”  SJ’s teammates and the opposing team lead the applause.  SJ nods and continues on.  “When I started this I just wanted a couple of tricked out Roombas that I could check up on while I was on the road maybe even race around the Christmas tree instead of a toy train;  things kinda went geometric from there.” 

“Each of the five schools participating have their blue ribbon team here along with the principal and advisor. For their win at the school level, they received tickets to tonight game and $500 prize money with matching monies going to a school scholarship fund.  All twenty five Roombas are here tonight and all of them are eligible for the grand prize.  If there is winner on the big prizes that isn’t on the blue ribbon team then the principal will be up there to collect the big fake cardboard checks and the winners will be presented with the real thing at a school assembly.  Okay to start up, the awards from ESPN awards for sprint and endurance these are $500 awards for the fastest and then for the Roomba whose battery lasted the longest under continuous use—for marathon cleaning.”  SJ lets the announcer take it over from there and watches the winning Roombas up on the big screen overhead.  The Heat cheerleaders are already over on the side getting the cardboard checks ready.  The team photographer is there with the camera as the kids and principals are accepting their awards.   SJ works his way through the awards—Roomba had offered prizes for things that increased capacity, battery length and the decorative skins , Radio shack had offered awards for use of their accessories.  Jacques had made the announcement of summer internships at his company for the best plans.

SJ nods at his boss, the owner of the Heat, and grins.  His grin is contagious when viewed on the jumbotrons.  Everyone is practically holding their breath wondering what is going to be next.  “And now for the one everyone voted on… the Heat fan favorite.  Will the Cobras of South Miami High School join me here at center court.  Come on kids, get over here….” When they are all there, SJ looks at them.  “Your design was voted the best by the greatest fans in the world.  And to show their appreciation, the owner of the Heat is going to present you with your Ribbon and prize.”  SJ hands the mic to the owner of the Heat.

The cheerleaders are there with a huge trophy that is at least four feet high, a ribbon the size of a dinner plate with tails coming off it announcing the reason for the ribbon and award and a large cardboard that the kids know is going to be a cash prize but it is hidden from view.

The owner of the Heat has taken the mic from SJ and gives his star forward a pat on the back.  “Lets give all these children another round of applause.”  SJ is off on the side raising his hands over his head to applaud the teams.  “And now for the grand prize, we’ve seen the trophy and the ribbon.  As this is a fan voted award it seemed the right thing to do that one dollar from every ticket sold tonight…”

One of the girls on the winning team already knows where this one is going and drops to her knees in disbelief.

“… Is being given to the winning team.  Tonight’s sold out crowd of 19600…”  The cheerleaders rip away the decorative cover of the huge cardboard check showing the amount of $19,600 and 00/100ths.   “Well done Miami!!”

* * *

Up in one of the boxes, Roxie is watching with Georgie and Lisa.  Morgan had to go out to make a phone call.  Roxie shakes her head in disbelief.  “I hope none of those kids or their parents have a crack problem or I know where that money will be going.”

“Yeah, that’s why SJ made sure that the money is going to an account and all the kids have to have an interview with you before they get their part of the winnings.”  Georgie nods.  “He learned his lesson with his own bonus.”

“That’s a full ride to community college right there, first year at a state school or, well, **part** of a semester if they’re going to private.”  Lisa says pragmatically.

“Those plans and winning, they’re going to get a nice package from whatever school they apply to.”  Georgie counters.  “There is going to be lots of publicity off of this.  They are going to start getting recruited like they have a jump shot.  SJ should do something like this every year.”

Roxie bites the inside of her lip and then sighs.  “I’ll talk to him at our next review about maybe setting up a foundation or something.  Get it properly seeded so that the investment can do it annually.  Course that isn’t going to guarantee anything as far as the Heat is concerned.  But you know with the prize money that came out of this that next year all the high schools are going to want to play.”

“Yeah, the owner kinda took it to the next level making the prize money so big.  All the other awards were under a grand to be split between the teams.  SJ was planning on maybe doing a Roomba auction of the 25 and get the kids more money that way.  He’ll make sure the bid starts at $250 since that’s the cost of the Roomba and the radio shack gift card.”  Georgie agrees.

Morgan comes back into the box and is tucking his phone into his pocket.

“Bunny okay?”

“Yeah, your mom said she and Ali were out like lights.”  Morgan pulls up a seat next to Lisa.  “How you doing?”

“Fine.”  Lisa says reassuringly.  She’d almost not made it to this night out with their friends because of a bug she picked up.  Morgan had been ready cancel but it seemed to get better so here they are.  Of course Lisa had started thinking.  She’d heard all the stories and has an idea of what is actually going on.  Morgan definitely had something in common with his father.  They hadn’t been planning on expanding their family quite so fast.  But the more the thinks about the more likely it feels that Bunny is going to have a baby brother or sister in about 7 months and she plans on taking every day of those 7 months.  But Daddy is going to be getting an additional Christmas present tomorrow after she confirmed for sure.  “You missed the presentation.”

“Saw it on the monitors out on the concourse.  If they are going to be giving out nearly 20g for a grand prize there isn’t **just** going to be 25 applicants next year.”

“Georgie was just saying the same thing.”  Roxie agrees.

Cassius comes back to the box with a disgusted look on his face.  “You know it never fails to amaze to have people asking for autographs when I’m taking a leak.  I’d have pissed on his leg if I didn’t think that the pants would end up on Ebay by midnight tonight.”  He pulls up a seat next to Roxie and reaches for his beer.  “SJ already has his eye on a couple of the Roombas.”

Roxie rolls her eyes. She’d managed to keep SJ’s House, the computerized majordomo, out of Cassius’ greedy grip but her man is pumped for the idea of a supercharged vacuum cleaner that he can race with the guys while out on the road.  And really she shouldn’t complain too much because maybe it would mean that Cassius would run the vacuum now and then.

Pete and Jacques arrive and pull up chairs.  Pete can relax now and be off duty for the rest of the game.  Jacques grabs a beer as well ready for the second half to start.  It had been fun though and he might get a few good new employees off the contest.  “This has been fun.”  He takes the seat next to Georgie.  There are certain benefits to going to a basketball game.  He knew exactly where SJ would be.

Cassius nods.  When he’d come back off the road he felt like he knew SJ already from all the stories that Roxie would tell about their new neighbor.  Now that he’s back, SJ is spending a lot of time on the road since the season started at the end of October and if everything went the way it was shaping up, the Heat would go deep into the playoffs this year.  But he wouldn’t want to jinx anything.

* * *

“Mom, we’re home!”  Lisa calls out as they come into the house.  Not that she would have had to.  House knew who was at the gate and let them know that Bunny was awake and that she and Doreen are in the living room.

Bunny is on a fleece blankie fascinated by the blinking lights on the tree.  If she’d been full term she would have only been born a month ago but thanks to a maniac and a hurricane she was two months early.  Doreen is equally fascinated by her only grandbaby and made sure there were lots of pictures.  This is Bunny’s first Christmas and a very big deal.  “We’re in here.”  House might have announced it to Lisa and Morgan but even if House had grown on her in the last few months he was still kind of creepy.  “How was the game?”

“Heat won.  SJ was awesome.  Pete actually got to watch the game.  And if you watch the local news I think it’s going to be about the half time show rather than the game.  The owner of the Heat went way overboard.”

“Oh?”  Doreen looks at Morgan.  She is holding Ali who is only a couple months older than Bunny.

“The grand prize for the Roomba prize was a dollar for every ticket sold today.  It was a sellout show.”

“Oh my… how much?”

“$19,600 to be split between four kids.  The school gets a trophy this high…”  Lisa indicates about chest high.  “… and a big ribbon.  It’s going to be bigger than anything in their trophy case.  They might have to build a new trophy case.  Roxie knows that SJ is probably going to want to do this every year and is already starting to think about setting up a foundation or something.”

“That is definitely going to be the news.”  Doreen agrees.  “House?”

“Yes, Doreen?”

“Could you make sure that the local news gets recorded?”

“Of course Doreen.  I’ll program that now.”

“Just for today.  There is nothing but bad news on the news normally.”

Morgan grins.  Doreen felt the same way about tv news and Lisa feels about the local paper.  And they are both right.  If the news attitude was it bleeds it leads it’s enough to warp a person’s view of his fellow man.  Doreen and Lisa both knew that there were lousy people out there.  They didn’t need the reinforcement.

House announces the arrival of Cassius and Roxie.

Lisa makes a decision right then.  “I’ve got to run to the drug store for some more stocking stuffers.    I’m going to take Roxie with me and leave you guys to put the boys presents together.”

The mention of the drug store has Morgan thinking ill rather than stocking stuffers. “Are you sure okay?  If your stomach is still rocky I can call Iris and let her know we’ll deliver the boys’ presents in the morning.”

“I’m fine.  I just want those stockings **stuffed**.”  Lisa grabs a jacket and her purse and heads to the front door.  She grabs Roxie’s arm.  “Come on we’re going last minute shopping.”

“Hey wait a sec… I’d like to at least see Ali.”  Roxie protests.

“She’s right there see wave to baby… come on, I think I have another present for Morgan but you’re coming with me for cover.”

“Girl, you are crazy.”  Roxie gives Cassius a kiss.  “I guess I’m going shopping.”  She walks over to Lisa’s cruiser and climbs in.  “Fine where are we going?”

“Drug store.”

Roxie is not a subtle woman and puts two and two together and comes up with a family of four.  “You have got to be freaking kidding me?!  No way!”

“The stories of Morgan’s father are legendary back in Port Charles.  Guess something got passed down.”

“What did he do?  Knock it out of the park the day you were released on your six week post-partum physical?”

“That’s what we’re about to find out.”

Cassius and Morgan watch the two leave from the big plate glass window that overlooks the front yard.  “Well that was weird.”  Cassius turns around to face the living room that has turned into Christmas central.  “I think we’ve got three bicycles to put together right?  You know when we’re doing this for ours in a couple of years we aren’t going to be able to have part spread out all over.”

“Eh we’ll just tell them the elves went on strike and Santa had to go with some assembly required.”  Morgan shrugs.

* * *

Over at the LOOP,   Georgie is keeping it down since SJ is on the phone with his mother wishing her a Happy Christmas.  “Yeah, Mom, we won.  It was a good game… got a triple double.”  SJ refers to the goal of every basketball player: double digits in points, rebounds and assists.  “Yeah, I’ll definitely be home for Christmas next year.  No way we’d have to play two years in a row.  Or maybe we could all go to Atlantis.  It’s a resort down in the Caribbean.  Get you out of the snow and cold.  Yes, Mom I’m still dating _that_ girl from New York.  Her name is Georgie.”  Steve winces knowing that Georgie might be blind as a bat at night but her hearing is just fine.

Georgie just rolls her eyes and goes upstairs to SJ’s bedroom to give the guy some privacy with his call to his mother.  Who knew that the woman **wouldn’t** be freaking about her age or the fact that she was old enough to be SJ’s mother.  What seemed to bother SJ’s mother more is that she is white and blonde.  She didn’t give her any credit for getting SJ’s 7.5 million dollar bonus back—that credit went to Roxie Jackson.  Or getting SJ’s contract straightened out—that went to Dara Jensen and Gia Campbell.  She didn’t seem to mind her son being surrounded strong woman—she just preferred them to be strong **black** women.  She also seemed to have no problem with Mona from OnePhoneCall but then she’d never seen Mona, just talked to her on the phone after SJ had signed up with the service.

SJ wraps his arms around Georgie and gives her a hug.  “Sorry, Boo.”

“All good.”  Georgie shrugs.  “It’s a compliment in a way.  She never sees my age.”

“Boo, you know I’m going to be over the hill and retired long before you right?”

“From your first career sure.”  Georgie turns around and wraps her arms around SJ’s waist and tilts her head back so that she can see him.

SJ picks her up and stands her on the bed so they are eye to eye. “You’re not going to dump me because of my mother right?”

“SJ, we’ve only been going out for what 4 or 5 months?  You’ve been on the road most of that time with the Heat and I’ve been up in Port Charles.  We’re still figuring this out.  There is no reason to go there.”

“Exactly.”  SJ agrees.  “And I know Jacques a great guy but I wish you wouldn’t sit next to him at the games.  You’re giving him ideas.”

“What kind of ideas?”  Georgie teases as she leans in and gives SJ a kiss that curls his toes.  “Those kind of ideas?”

“Just don’t sit next to him.” SJ growls.

* * *

Trujillo had graduated from the halo and being strapped down to a wheel chair with occasional walker.  Her condition had stabilized enough to really start on the physical therapy.  Her incision had healed enough that a lot of the work could be done in the pool so that she didn’t have to worry about putting her own weight on her feet which for some reason just seemed to send an electrical shock right up her back to her brain.  The lawyers for the police department had already started coming around.  She’d been on disability from day one.  They are working on making it permanent.   There is still a shot that she can come back all the way but it isn’t looking too realistic right now—it’s been three months and she is just now hitting the pool.  She isn’t paralyzed.  She can feel every inch of her legs.  They’d minimized the atrophy with massage and some physical therapy even while she’d been confined to bed.  Yes, she could be on the walker for a few steps here and there but each step was like pins and needles and on bad days like knives.  Most days it was worth the pins and needles in order to have the privacy of a relieving herself alone in a real bathroom.  Course this isn’t exactly a real room.  Because she lived alone when she was released from the hospital she’d been released to an assisted living place…. A rehab facility.  Most of the people here are thirty years older than she is recovering from strokes or hip replacements and the food is well… not quite a step up from hospital food.

Javier came by every day.  Considering the food he normally came at meal time and brought something from outside so she was only eating the rehab food once a day—lunch or dinner.  Breakfast is something even the rehab couldn’t screw up as long as she was willing to have cold cereal or a hardboiled egg.  If there was a way of taking her pain then Javier would have done it and she knows it.  But Baby had been right, having Javier around is actually making physical therapy tougher.  There are times when you just wanted to scream and cry and she couldn’t – not around Javier.  Even now he is putting his holiday on hold to come around.  His sister is visiting from school.  He should be spending his time with his family instead of babysitting her.  Trujillo picks up a phone and calls a number that has becoming familiar-- one that she never thought that she’d have.  “Mona, sorry for bothering you on Christmas Eve.”

“Honey, me and Santa are busiest this time of year.”  Mona reassures.  “It’s called One Phone Call for a reason so when that extra person shows up that you weren’t expecting… who do you think is messengering over the perfect present?”  Mona laughs then gets serious.  “How you doing?”

“I think it’s time to take the next step as far as rehab.”

They’d talked about this earlier basically working around Javier.  When it was done then it was going to be a done deal.  Trujillo feels like it is the only way to give Javier his life back.  She’s nuts for the guy but he can’t put his life on hold waiting for something that might never happen or that make take more months.  Mona had argued against it even tried invoking the dumbass clause on her but Trujillo had held firm and told her that even Baby understood this one.  “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, that place in Phoenix.  There is no way I’m doing rehab in Boston, Chicago or Philly.  I’m not going to put up with winter on top of everything else.”

“How soon.”

“New Year’s.  And whatever happens I’m not going to be able to go back to my place.  From a rehab standpoint the condo is all wrong.  It’s got to go and I guess my stuff needs to go into storage until I land.”

“He’s going to fight this.  I know my guy would.”  Mona says realistically.

“It’s going to happen, Mona.  Don’t worry I’ll be the one to tell him.”

* * *

This is probably the last year they’d get to sleep in on Christmas morning.  Morgan smiles at the thought as he snuggles in close to Lisa.  Okay maybe next year too.  But the year after that the holiday would probably start at about 4am.  Iris had been telling him all the stories about when the boys had been younger.  As long as someone in the household believed in Santa then the festivities started at about 4am if they could get away with it  but more like 7am.  They’d be up earlier than a school day and acting like they’d been on a sugar binge for the last three days.  She’d told him it was the parent’s responsibility to make sure that Christmas wasn’t over by 9am with exhausted and cranky children.  Of course the kids thought of it as torture that they had to have breakfast first and would look longingly toward the tree and the shiny packages underneath.  They’d finished up the presents for the DeGreere boys a little before midnight and gone to midnight mass at Little Flower.  Doreen was going to go this morning and meet up with Iris and the boys there and bring them back here after morning mass.  The boys would have already opened one set of presents at home but Iris had gone along with having Christmas presents here and in fact had been hiding things at their place since the beginning of the month.  They are basically having an open house from lunch on.  Pete and SJ had both been stuck here because of the game.  Jacques only went home every other year.  They’d seen Javier and his sister Kiki at midnight mass last night and invited them over too.  Morgan feels Lisa stirring.  “Hey where you going?”

“Got to get everything going if I’m going to be able to enjoy the boys opening their stuff and not get stuck in the kitchen the whole time.  Mom and Bunny are going to be up in about twenty minutes too.”  Lisa turns around and gives him a kiss on the jaw.  “Move it, Benson.  We’re on the clock as soon as I get out of the shower it’s going to be a countdown to one thing after another.”

“Well them maybe you should take your time in the shower.”  Morgan suggests.  “I could scrub your back for you.”

“House.”  Merely saying his name is enough to wake the house computer.

“Yes, Lisa?”

“Let us know when Bunny wakes up okay?”

“Of course, Lisa.   Doreen is already up and has the coffee on.  She’s informed me she will be going to church in ten minutes.”

“Let her know we’ll see her when she gets back.”  Morgan climbs out of bed after Lisa following her into the bathroom.  Before things get out of hand, he reaches for a condom.

“Don’t worry about that.”  Lisa tells him.

“Are you sure?  Is it safe?”  Morgan asks.  There is no such thing and he knows it.  But this is giving him a lot more confidence in the present that he has waiting for Lisa downstairs.

“The safest.”  Lisa says wryly and then leans in to give him a kiss before he can think about it too much.

 <hr />

The Michaelsons are in from the road and would be until after the New Year.  It’s the first time in a couple of years—another perk to go along with owning their own label.  They’d be heading out again at the end of January but for now they are able to hang with family and truthfully make sure that everything is finally cleaned up from Odette.  Cassius is getting to truly bond with his baby girl and Mrs. Adams is in heaven running roughshod over Cassius, LeVon and G.  LeVon might be her grandson but they were all her boys.  This year having everyone together is a blessing that she’d definitely be giving thanks for.  And she’d been up making sure that everything was ready for Christmas dinner only to have her plans twisted when Cassius had told her that they are all going to Morgan Benson’s house.  It wasn’t just that Roxie is tight with Lisa and wants Ali and the Benson Boy’s baby to best friends but Curtis DeGreere’s family is going to be there too.  It’s not going to be a sit down dinner but an open house.  So she’d packed up everything.  They’d swing by after church and pick everything up to take to the Benson house. 

* * *

Jacques is hitting the morning service at Little Flower.  When it had been just the guys living at Morgan’s house he hit church once maybe twice a year.  When you own your business, Sunday is just another day—sometimes the busiest because you’re trying to get done everything that you didn’t get done at the office Monday through Saturday. He knows he is going to have to do better since he signed on to be Leigh Marie’s godfather.  A feeling had come over him when he’d been standing in front of the church swearing to be Leigh Marie’s godfather, when he’d said he’d be the godfather here on earth as Curtis DeGreere was from heaven.  If was a feeling of sureness and confidence and it wasn’t about the baby but about the three boys who’d been sitting in the first pew watching their mother make promises too. 

It had only been three months since the hurricane, since the boys’ father was murdered by a sociopath.  Iris had spent the first couple of months in a drugged fog going through the motions of her life.  Luckily there were a lot of people looking out for her and the boys to make sure that the path was cleared.  There had even been times when he, Pete and Morgan had sat around and tried to figure out a way to get Iris out of that house and into their neighborhood.  Lisa come in and called them a bunch of chauvinist Neanderthals and reminded them of how much trouble Iris even had coming up their street and passing by where everything happened. No matter what the traffic situation she just couldn’t seem to be able to drive past it.  Her car would stop right in the middle of the street.  And then Lisa’d also reminded them that the rule was no big changes for a year after as major as a death or divorce.

Morgan, who’d had a consult with Roxie about the DeGreere’s finances, winced and nodded.  “Iris has a lot on her plate.  We’re going to have to keep an ear and eye on things for sure but it’ll be better coming from Roxie.  Curtis DeGreere ran the family and Iris has a lot to learn if he wasn’t keeping her in the loop.”

“But she has to learn it.”  Lisa insisted.  “Otherwise she’s going to be easy pickings for whatever white knight or con artist who comes along.”

And that is the way it had gone.  Jacques had started going to church every week.  He didn’t sit in the same pew as the DeGreere’s but maybe in the pew in front or behind or across the aisle.  Pete went over and mowed the lawn once a week always after school was out.  If after mowing the lawn when he was kicking around drinking a jug of water, the boys happened to come out and want him to play with them or maybe have a heart to heart then all to the good.  It was the way that they’d found out that this was the year when the boys had been promised bicycles by their Dad. Javier had also been keeping an eye on things so that he could let Nita know how her partner’s family is holding up.   Morgan because he’d flat out told Iris that he’d be there for her had been more overt.  He’d checked in with her and told her that if there was anything legal that needed to be reviewed – wills, insurance policies, trusts or anyone wanting her signature on anything that he was her guy.  He’d also reminded her that he was on an indefinite paternity leave so call the house anytime.   


End file.
